The Youngest Winchester
by Just-a-fan22815
Summary: Holland Elizabeth Winchester aka Holly or sometimes Kiddo is the 15 year old younger sister of Sam and Dean. The hunting life is her life, seems pretty straightforward, black and white right? You save people and hunt the monsters, always the monsters. She quickly learns that her life, is every area of gray on the scale.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is the first fanfic I've actually published do I apologize if I made any mistake this is a supernatural fanfic in which Sam and Dean have a little sister named Holland Elizabeth Winchester I made changes from the show such as Mary died when Sam was six and dean was ten and Holly was a baby. Yes this is a sisfic so if you don't like sisfics nobody is breaking your arm to read it. Please leave reviews tell me what you like/dislike tell me what to improve and ill try to incorporate as many suggestions as possible, annnd so on with the fic

Holly:15 Dean:26 Sam:22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Holly and my OC's

CHAPTER ONE-

I absentmindedly notice how late it is as we walk into yet another sketchy motel room.

Time, it's so easy to think about. A lot easier than thinking about tonight's earlier complications, and what I inevitably have coming.

To rehash events, earlier tonight me and my older brother Dean were on a werewolf hunt, yes werewolves are real, and so are ghosts, and demons, almost everything from your worst nightmares walk the streets and you people have no idea.

Anyways where was I? Oh right, I was told to stay put ,like always, but I couldn't just sit back through the turn of events. Not this time.

Everything was going according to plan, but we didn't plan on a third wolf. Faster than I could blink it was on top of Dean practically inches from his face.

I had to do something so I unloaded my clip into it, hoping by a strange twist of fate that at least one bullet made it to the heart.

I was wrong. It lunged at me, but firing my gun had managed to distract it long enough for Dean to get up and recover his gun,shooting it straight in the heart, as always.

The ride back to the motel was enveloped in pure silence. Not even the radio could ease the tension looming in the air, the tension thats still present right now.

Ever since the day my other older brother Sam had left for college, nearly four years ago, I had become dean's new hunting partner.

Although Dean's perspective on the matter at hand is much different. According to him I'm just his little defenseless sister who needs constant protecting.

Part of me understands completely. After all I'm only fifth teen, but I've been training since I was seven and I'm pretty damn good if I had to say so myself I mean I Learned almost everything from him, from tying shoes to exorcising demons.

Regardless about how I feel about my hunting abilities Dean is pissed. Which in turn pisses me off, he has no right to be angry, I just saved his ass.

So. . .here we are, I'm currently waiting for the inevitable fight to happen which isn't so uncommon.

I'll for once in my life admit I'm just like dean with the sarcasm, stubbornness, and refusal to back down from a fight. Plus throw a bit of Sam's rebelliousness in me I'm a dangerous combo of both my brothers, which makes fights a hundred times more complicated then they need to be, but what can I say? I'm pure Winchester, it comes with the family name.

He we go. . . I drop my duffel, aka my wardrobe, on my bed and sit down waiting for what I my friends like to call "hurricane" Dean.

I look to where he's standing, he's glaring and not saying a word as he takes off his worn in leather jacket and tosses it on the back of a chair. His jaw is clenched and he crosses his arms across his chest sending me the complete "dad" look.

I return the glare and mirror him crossing my arms over my chest. For a moment we just stare my light green eyes into his emerald green eyes, one waiting for the other to inevitably break.

It stays dead silent, the tension in the air is so thick it can be cut with a knife.

It's getting to be too much, I can't take it.

"Are you just going to glare all night or can we get a move on with this?!" I raise my eyebrow at him and instantly regret it. He sends me a look that almost mirrors our father perfectly, a look that makes me feel even more the adolescent than I am, but I will stand my ground.

"Alright kiddo, you want to get this over with" he says in an eerily calm voice, the kind he uses when he's really angry. . .Great.

"Lets start with what the hell were you thinking Holly! You could've gotten yourself killed!" he yells taking a few steps closer to the bed but keeping a distance.

"What was I thinking? Really Dean? If it isn't obvious enough I was thinking that thing was going to tear you to pieces if I didn't do something! Why the hell are you so mad anyway I just saved your ass like it or not I'm your hunting partner shit happens!" I counter

"Why am I mad" He scoffs

"Yeah" I nodded "what did I do to tick off the almighty Dean this time! Besides keep him from being puppy chow!" I yell exasperated

"What did you do! You could've been torn to pieces! you're only fifth teen years old Holly and with what you pulled tonight I don't think I want you watching my back!"he yells

His words hurt I should just leave it alone, but I'm not done yet. He crossed a major line. I walk over and size myself up to him he isn't that tall but he's way taller than my 5'6 132 pound self.

"Oh yeah if Sam were here he would've done the same thing and you wouldn't have said a fucking word to him about it! like it or not Sam's off in bumfucking normalville living the apple pie life and Dad is god knows where! I'm all you've got!" I point out.

"Yeah well he's gone and never coming back. Besides your not Sam!"Dean yells getting increasingly angry by the minute.

"Well I hate you and your not Dad!" As soon as the words left my mouth instant regret hit.

Dean has been more of a father than John would ever be, he practically raised me along with Sam and no matter how hard I tried I could never hate him he's my brother.

I instantly slap my hand over my mouth, as if it would prevent what was just said from being blurted out.

I know those words stung. He finally makes a move to grab his jacket and keys and storms towards the door pulling it open.

"Dean wait!" I call, as he's halfway out. He pauses for a slight second before slamming the door behind him.

I let out a frustrated sigh and flop down on the lumpy bed. God that was so stupid of me, it's basically like I just slapped him in the face.

I know he's just going to blow off steam, probably going to a bar to get drunk.

I waited for hours, all my calls to Dean rejected and text messages unanswered.

I'm way passed worried I'm yet again pissed, so I decide to stop my worrying and go to bed, he should be back with a major hangover in the morning.

Authors note:

So tell me what you think leave reviews, Sam should be coming in pretty soon. Ill try to get up the next chapter by Friday the real life monster called school is kicking my ass


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

I sit up in bed, the light shining through the curtains bugging my eyes. I swing my legs over the side and get up walking over to the mirror in the bathroom, attempting to rub the tiredness from my eyes.

I let out a slight laugh, my long blonde hair in a messy bun and dark bags under my eyes. Damn I look hot in the mornings, a hot mess. I splash ice cold water on my face and groggily walk back out into the room.

"De! Wakey wakey!" I yell looking over to an empty and neatly made bed. The fight and the guilt caused by my words from last night come rushing back to me.

what the hell? Did he sleep on the couch?

In that moment I look around the entire motel room, noticing everything was how I left it last night.

Panic mode sets in, I instantly am fully awake. I sprint over to the kitchen table and grab my cell, dialing Dean's number. It automatically forwards to voice mail

"shit!" I cruse aloud

I try calling him a total of five times with the same result.

I start pacing the room, Dean has always threatened leavening me alone but he wouldn't, would he? Have I really pissed him off that bad?

Ugh I feel like screaming, crying, shooting something all these emotions are flooding me all these thoughts running through my head. What if something happened to him? He's all I have left.

I hear someone placing a key in the door I instinctively grab my .44 revolver from under my pillow ready to shoot whoever walks through.

It swings open and walking in with diner bags is No other than Dean himself. He pauses and looks at me for a moment, I turn my head away and use my free hand to wipe any tears threatening to fall. He sets the bags on the table, a cocky smirk forms on his face.

"Are you gonna shoot me now to?" He asks. I didn't even notice I was still aiming at him.

I toss my gun away and run over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist in a tight hug and burying my face in the comfort of his jacket.

"i'm so sorry De" I choke out the words attempting not to cry. I hate crying with my family around, it makes me feel weak.

"Its okay I know you didn't mean it" he says patting my back slightly and unwrapping from the hug. I take a step back and look at him.

"I thought you left" I say with the raise of a brow, he just smirks

"I did leave to get breakfast" he says motioning to the bags on the table

"Is this your form of a peace offering?" I laugh

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I did have to search around for your favorite" he joked and hands me my favorite breakfast of chocolate chip waffles, hash browns and a carton of oj.

We eat in silence but it's yet again getting to be too much.

Dean looks over to me from his spot at the table and sighs, it's his turn to apologize.

"listen Holls-" he starts, I put my hand up to stop him

"Dean you don't have to say anything" I cut him off, feeling even more guilty then before

"Just listen. Kiddo I know you've got my back but I don't want you getting hurt for that reason. Holly you're all I have right now Sams gone Dad is who knows where its just you and me, and I don't want you to worry all the time" he states

"should've thought about that when you decided not to answer your phone" I joke trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work, I let out a sigh

"De its a lot for you to you shouldn't have to worry about my ass all the time either" I admit

He just scoffs "even if we had an apple pie life in bumfucking normalville I would still worry" he throws my words back from last night smirking.

"so we good" he asks, I send him a nod

"we're good" I reply

"Thank God I thought i'd be stuck in that chick flick moment forever" he groans in exaggeration

"shut up De you know you love it, so whats the plan now?" I ask

"We look for our dear old Dad" he states plainly.

Weeks have passed Dean and I have been everywhere looking for the old man he just doesn't want to be found.

A few days ago we received a worrying phone call from him placing him in Jericho California. We hit the road immediately.

Dean said we're stopping somewhere first but whenever I asked he just said it was a surprise.

It didn't take long for me to realize exactly where we're going, to Stanford.

I remember the day Sam had Walked out on us to go to college like it was yesterday.

I was eleven years old at the time helping my dad clean weapons at the kitchen table as a punishment for "back talking" a teacher.

Sam had walked into the kitchen with his duffel handing our father the acceptance letter. they were in a heated argument as Dean got home and told me to go in the other room but me, being the curious child I was, decided to eavesdrop until I heard dad tell Sam "if you walk out that door don't ever come back"

I bolted out the door after Sam I had tears in my eye screaming "Sammy please don't go! You can't leave me! Sammy please!" I fought against Dean as he tried to drag me back. Sam faced me with a deadpan stare "watch me" he said as he turned around and walked off.

That was four years ago Those words had hurt more than anything I tried to contact him a few times I was still angry and upset he left I understood why but he couldn't pick up a damn phone.

And now here we are. Dean parks the car on the street behind an apartment complex. I look at the time and groan, it's 4:00 am

"C'mon kiddo" he says getting out and walking over to a fire escape. I follow suit.

"De you know it's 4:00 am right" I say

"Yup" he pops the P

"And we cant just get him in the morning" I say, trying to put this off as long as possible

"Has to be done now" he shrugs starting up the escape. Stoping at a second story window, do I even wanna know how he knows this is Sam's. I have to squeeze around him to pick the window lock

"De this is why people have front door locks to pick" I state as it finally budges

"Whats the fun in that" He smirks

I follow him in and close the window quietly behind me. I heard Dean make a loud noise

"De" I exclaim

"What, he has to have a beer" he shrugs. I just shake my head but end up smirking nonetheless.

It's dark and hard to see, I hear a struggle in front of me, a figure is pinning Dean.

On instinct I pull the figure off and punch as hard as I can sending the figure stumbling back. The light comes on exposing the figure to be none other than Sam.

He stares at me for a moment wide eyed, holding the spot I hit.

"Holly?" He says dumbfounded

Here it is chapter number two up way earlier than I had thought what'd you think? reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy Cletus, if you don't get it you don't know the DUKES

CHAPTER 3

"Wow look at you, you look so different, well grown up" Sam says in shock

"yeah well thats what happens when you don't see someone for four years" I snap, the fucking nerve of him.

Emotions cross his face grasping for what to say before settling into a look pure sorrow.

"Holly-" he starts

I shake my head, don't even try. He seems to get the silent message and stops himself.

I turn around and march out of the room past a blonde, must be Sam's girlfriend, I don't even bother paying attention to her.

The cool air of the night hits me as I make my way towards the impala.

Moving to the passenger front seat I decide better of it and sit in the back.

"You've grown up" I mouth the repeated words and scoff. Seriously the first thing to come out of his mouth, just the way he said it so nonchalantly. He left when I needed him and he didn't even have the decency to pick up the damn phone. Maybe he's moved on but i'm far from it.

I hear footsteps on the stairs followed by Sam and Dean's voices.

"You can't just expect me to hit the road with you" Sam scoffs in disbelief

"Yeah why not?" Dean replies "you're not hearing me Sammy Dads missing" he emphasizes

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam asks

"What about it?" Dean counters

"He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine" Sam states

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asks starting to sound annoyed

"I'm not Dean" Sam sighs, I knew coming here was a waste of time and gas for that matter

"Why not?" Dean asks, frustrated.

"I swore I was done hunting for good" Sam replies.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean shakes his head.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam says.

"Besides Holly seems pretty pissed at me I don't think she wants to see me" he adds quietly, like I couldn't hear them.

"Well you two didn't exactly leave on speaking terms" Dean says looking over to the Impala at me.

A look of guilt crosses Sam's face.

"That was four years ago Dean" "what am I even supposed to say to her?" Sam asks, the look on his face weakening my resolve. Damn those puppy dog eyes to hell.

I get out of the impala and walk over

"you don't have to say anything right now. I wont let it interfere with looking for dad. I don't know why Dean insists on you coming with us, but don't worry you'll be back as soon as we find him" I say, my voice taking on a frigid tone.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asks

Dean opens up the arsenal in the trunk complete with everything to kill anything. He starts moving stuff around "now where the hell did I put that thing" he mumbles

"Move" I scoff grabbing the recorder out of the trunk with Dad's message on it.

"Thanks" He sighs.

All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy" He pulls out the newspaper clipping. "- they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A" Dean starts

"Maybe he was kidnapped" Sam shrugs

I rolls my eyes, yeah he was totally kidnapped thats why Dad disappeared on us

"Yeah theres more the same thing ten times in the past twenty years. same stretch of rode" "dad went to check it out" Dean says

"That was a few weeks ago" I add

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him" Sam states. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here"

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks

"I have this…I have an interview" Sam sheepishly admits

Dean smirks. "What, a job interview? Skip it"

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate" Sam sends him his famous bitchface

"Law school?" Dean raises a brow

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks, going back inside. Dean nods

Me and Dean walk back to the car he climbs in the drivers seat as always. I automatically retire to the backseat. God It's been years since I had to ride back here.

Well I could sit in the middle up front but Sam's up there I don't wanna explode and like I said I wont let it interfere with finding Dad just because Sam and I have unfinished business.

I hear Sam toss his bag in the trunk. He slides into the front seat. We make eye contact in the review mirror, I cross my arms across my chest and look away quickly.

Over the next few hours we drive in pure silence. The tension is suffocating, I internally thank whatever higher power in the universe when Dean pulls into a gas station.

Sam steps out of the car. "Holly come in with me" he says

We stopped at a gas station Sam got out "Holly come in with me" he said

I get out of the car and look to Dean "only one of us might be coming back" I say Dean just chuckles and gets out to fill her up.

Sam's picking out snacks as I walk over.

He just looks at me blankly"well" he says "aren't you going to yell at me, explode, do something Holly. I'm done with the silent treatment"

"Funny coming from the one who gave it for four years" I immediately shoot back

"I'm actually curious as to what you thought would happen. Did you think I'd just run into your arms Sam. Huh? have a happy reunion. . .I'm not gonna say anything. Like I said before I'm not interfering looking for dad" I walk back outside and take my place in the back seat, popping in my ear buds because I don't want to hear it when he gets back.

We're on the road again I'm currently blaring zeppelin and completely ignoring the boys. It looked like Sam was insulting the cassette tapes until I got a glance from both Sam and Dean in the review mirror. This catching my attention I turn off my iPod.

"I wish she would just talk to me. She always used to tell me how she felt and that way I could fix it but now I know its my fault and now I don't know how to fix it" I hear Sam say with an expression of sadness crossing over his face.

I feel like saying something, but Dean cuts in for me

"Shes different Sam. She changed a lot, shes not the same person" Dean pauses "its been four years Sam, I don't know if you can fix it this time" he says

"Four years and shes turning into you. An emotionless void, I cant even get her to talk" Sam chuckles in empty humor.

"Get her to trust you again, be a brother again then try to talk, pushing her right now is gonna make her snap" Dean tells Sam,completely oblivious to me eavesdropping on them

"Check it out" Dean says. Up ahead, there's a bridge with police all over it. Looks like an accident. Dean pulls up and takes out two fake IDs, handing one to Sam.

"You're staying put" he turns back to me. I just nod, not in the mood to argue

"Let's go" He directs Sam

Staying put this time doesn't really bother me.

I could still make out what they're saying from the car

"Did you guys find anything?" a police officer yells to a guy off the bridge.

"No, nothing!" he yells back.

An officer gets out of the car with blood splattered on the window. No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean"

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" one asks another

"Yeah" he replies

"How's Amy doing?" he asks, alright the vic's girlfriends name is Any, good to know.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown" he answers

Dean walks over and glances at the car. "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" he asks

"Who are you?" the policeman asks, suspicion looming in his voice

Even from here I could see Dean's trade mark smirk, flipping open his wallet with the fake ID in it, "Federal Marshals" he introduces

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" the officer asks

Dean just smiles. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" he remarks "You did have another one just likes this correct?"

"Yeah, about miles up the road" he points. "There have been others before that"

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks

The policeman nods solemnly. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody"

Dean circles the car acting as professional as possible. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" he asks

The policeman shakes his head. "No, not so far as we can tell"

"So what's the theory?" Sam asks, walking towards Dean

"Honestly? We don't know" he replies. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean sighs. "Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys"

Sam steps on his foot. "Thank you for your time" he smiles at the officer.

They began walking towards the car and Dean immediately smacks Sam on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean asks

"Why do you have to talk to cops like that?" Sam counters, I couldn't help but laugh a little, if there was one thing I missed it was how these two bitched like fourteen year old girls

Dean scoffs. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone in this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves"

I saw a few officers walking to them "Can I help you?" The sheriff asks

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean smirks and nods his head at two detectives "Scully, Mulder" he remarks.

They walk back to the impala as the sheriff eyes them suspiciously.

"So what now?" I ask as they climb back into the car

"Well Sammy, Holly I say we pay Amy a visit" dean replies looking back at me.

"You must be Amy" Dean says as we approach her on the sidewalk.

"Yeah" she say, narrowing her eyes.

"Troy told us about you, we're his cousins I'm Dean, this is Sam and Holly"he says as we all smile

"He never mentioned you to me" she replies

"Well that's Troy, I guess" Dean sighs. We're convincing liars but I guess it comes with the job description. "We're not around much. we're from a few counties over. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around"

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asks eyeing us as she spoke. Amy nods, giving her a half smile.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" I asks

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home" Amy starts as she sits down.

We decided to take a seat in a local diner. "He said he would call me right back, and he never did"

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam hints

Amy shakes her head. "No, nothing I can remember"

I point to her necklace"I like your necklace" its a pentagram, charming

Amy looks down and pulls it all the way out of her shirt. She smiles "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff"

"How sweet" I scoff as Dean elbows me in the ribs

"Actually, it means just the opposite." Sam explains. "A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful"

He looks to me and I give him a sarcastic smile good job Sammy urge the teenage girls to wear pentagrams .

"I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing" he adds

"Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries"." Dean scoffs. "Here's the deal ladies-the way Troy disappeared something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" The girl and Amy send each other an odd look "What is it?" I asks

"Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk" Amy starts, uncomfortably.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and I ask in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend" her friend responds. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—"She shudders "Well, they disappear forever"

I glance at both my brothers seeing if at least one had a clue but they don't look like they know more than I do.

perfect,

We're in the local library. Dean contemplates for a second before typing "Female Murder Hitchhiking". The page comes back saying, "No results found." He tries typing in "Female Murder Centennial Highway", again, "No results found"

Sam attempts to grab the mouse away from Dean. "Let me try"

Dean smacks Sam's hand away. "I got it" Sam rolls his eyes and sighs pushing Dean's rolling chair away from the computer. "Dude" Dean remarks "You're such a control freak"

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asks

"Yup" I reply

"Maybe it's not murder" he sighs, typing in Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and a result pops up.

I take a seat urging him to continue

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river" he reads

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks

"Yeah" Sam states, grimacing.

"What?" I ask, expecting the answer to be nothing but grim

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die"

"Pleasant" I remark as Dean sends me a glare saying he is not amused.

"Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband, Joseph Welch" Sam continues

"Good job Sammy, kind of like riding a bike isn't it" I chuckle as he shoots me his signature bitchface before smirking himself.

"Well we wait til tonight then we go to where she took the swan dive" Dean suggests, me and Sam just nod our agreement

We arrive at the bridge later that night after all the cops had cleared out.

"Do you think Dad would've been here" Sam asks

"If he found the same article...Definitely" I reply

"Okay so now what?" Sam asks

"Now we keep digging until we find him" "It might take a while" Dean explains

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

Monday." Dean cuts him off. "Right, your interview"

"Yeah" Sam sighs

"Yeah, I forgot" Dean states. He has a look on his face that practically screams he hadn't forgotten.

I can tell by the look on both their faces and the fact i've known them my whole life, they're about to start something.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some big shot lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asks

"Maybe" Sam says "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asks "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"And so it begins" I sigh stepping away, no need getting involved unless I have to

"No and she's not ever going to find out" Sam states harshly, I mean our lives aren't that bad.

"Well that's healthy" Dean scoffs. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" He starts walking towards me.

Sam just follows him. "And Who is that?"

"One of us" Dean says, motioning to me and himself

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life"

"Well you've got a responsibility" Dean states

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam says incredulously. "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like neither would Holly What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back"

"Hey don't bring me or mom into this!" I yell stepping up to face him I would have probably started throwing punches, after all I'm just a ball of pent up anger. But Dean steps in grabbing Sam by the shirt and shoving him against a bridge rail. "Don't talk about her like that" he growls

I quickly move in between them. "Enough!" I yell. Dean lets Sam go, and turns to face me. The look on his face is pure shock

"There's something behind me isn't there?" I ask

Both the boys nod speechless. I turn around to see a woman with long dark hair and a distressed white gown standing on the edge of the bridge.

She suddenly turns around and lets go of the rail, falling into the water.

All three of us sprint to the edge, but theres no signs that someone had just jumped in the water below. She just disappeared

"Where'd she go?" I ask trying to wrap my head around this.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know"

I look down into the water. "She just went poof?"

All the sudden, i hear the distinct rumble of the impalas engine. I glance up to see the impala started

"What the hell?" I ask. Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his car keys.

The Impala starts driving toward us increasing speed. We start running down the bridge, the car inching closer Dean was ahead of me, and Sam was behind me.

"Come on Let's go! Go!" Sam shouts. He pulls over to the edge of the bridge and we jump off.

I land in the ice cold water. The impact hurts like hell, and knocks the wind out of me.

Struggling to find which way is up or down I break the surface of the water and take in a breath.

I crawl to the shore all wet and muddy to see Dean, who looked like he also took the plunge lending me a hand.

"You okay" He asks. I nod

We hear Sam yell from above. "Dean!" he yells to the water.

"Holly!"

"Dean!"

"What?"Dean yells back, frustrated.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sam asks

"I'm super!" Dean shouts, taking a seat on the bank.

"How about you Holly?! You good!" Sam asks

"Just peachy Sam! I feel friggin fantastic!" I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm

We make our way back to the impala where Sam is waiting. Dean immediately pops the hood.

"So tell me Sammy how does it feel to be dry?" I ask freezing. He just smirks and says

"better than you must be feeling right now"

"Aw Sammy does somebody need a hug?" I grin mischievously, walking toward him. Sam just backs up as inch forward

"okay okay truce" he calls

"Wimp" I scoff

these are the moments I miss.

Dean closes the hood

"Baby all right?" I ask

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now" he says "That Constance chick—what a bitch!" he yells

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam adds. I sit on the hood of the car, as Sam and Dean join me leaning on it. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asks, Dean shrugs.

Sam looks like he has something on his mind but all that comes out is "Agh god, you both smell like a toilet"

I wait outside while Dean and Sam get us a room at a local motel.

He walks out, a conflicted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Lets go, move" he orders. "Dad was here"

Dean lead the way to the room, and I picked the lock with a paper clip Sam chuckles. "Nice" he comments

We go inside. Theres pictures covering the walls and the room is a complete mess.. "Jesus" I remark, it smells like something died in here

Dean turns the light on and picks up half of a burger. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least" he said, sniffing it.

"Ew Dean thats gross" i state

"Hey Holly dare you to take a bite" Dean says jokingly "you're disgusting" I say grimacing at the thought

"Salt, cats-eye shells" Sam sighs "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming do you got here?" He looks to Dean, who is now focused on pictures on the wall.

"Centennial Highway victims" he replies. I glance them over. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" I shrug."If we knew we wouldn't be here" I say mater of fact

"Dad figured it out" Sam laughs

"What?" I ask, moving towards him

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white" Sam explains.

Dean shakes his head. "You sly dogs"

"Whats that?" I ask, we've never been across one. By the look on their faces "wait I don't wanna know" I interrupt them

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" Dean says, after laughing at me.

"She might have another weakness" Sam suggests

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up" Dean states "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No but i think we should have a talk with a Mr. Joseph Welch if he's still alive" Sam says

"Sure thing, hey I'm gonna head back to our room and clean up, I still smell like a toilet" I say, Sam nods

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dean asks. I motion to the bathroom in dad's room as I turn around and head back to ours.

After my wonderful shower that consisted of ice cold water ,stupid shady motels, I got a text from Sammy saying 5-o i look out the window just in time to see the same Sheriff from yesterday arresting Dean and two deputies, one heading towards Dad's room and another right to me

shit! I finish getting dressed in under a minute, and grab my bag. Before I could make it out the bathroom window. I hear a voice behind me "freeze!" The officer orders

They place me in a room adjacent to Dean,it was more like an office than an interrogation room.

They wouldn't let me see him. Which pisses me. Cops are stupid when it comes to supernatural matters,but yet again i've never been a fan of authority figures.

The sheriff walks in to interrogate me next, along with a deputy

"So you gonna give me your real name?" The sheriff says, it wasn't particularly stated as a question

"I told you its Stevie, Stevie Nicks" I reply

"Haha very cute" he says. "Do you know how much trouble you and your brother are in, huh"

"We talking squeal like a pig trouble" I smirk

"I see the family resemblance" the deputy mumbles

"He is your brother correct" the sheriff says, yet again it wasn't a question

"You know i'm really interested in what you think you know" I remark.

"I know you must be Holly, thats a cute name suits you" he says pulling out an old leather bound journal, i instantly recognize it as my fathers.

"Where'd this old thing come from" I say, keeping my facade in place.

"Hows about I arrest your brother and place you in CPS" he states

"You've got no proof, how do you even know i'm not 18" I shrug

"Oh i've got plenty" he remarks getting up and leaving the room

"Deputy Jacobs you watch her like a hawk now" the sheriff says

"Wow a lot of protection for little old me" I remark

The deputy just scoffs. I have to come up with a plan to get out and create a distraction for Dean, no way anyone is taking me away from my family. I got it

"Yo! Deputy Cletus, I gotta pee"

"No way" he replies

"Ugh you can come in just wait out side the stall" I plead "I really have to go" I say with urgency sending him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" he unlocks the handcuffs and I turn around and clock him, he's out cold.

I lug him in a chair in front of the desk and position him with his shades on. He looks normal enough so I handcuff him to the desk and take the keys. Phase two: I simply just walk out of the room and to where they're holding Dean. No one seems to take notice notice, people are so easy.

I walk into the room and lock the door behind me to see Dean trying to pick his cuffs with a paper clip

I scoff holding up the keys "surprise De"

"Man am I happy to see you" he looks at the bruises forming on my knuckles and sends me a shit eating grin "so where's deputy Cletus?" He asks

"Taking a nap" I reply smirking

I unlock his cuffs and we start down the fire escape. When we reach the street Dean takes out his phone and dials Sam.

I walk up next to Dean so I can hear the conversation.

"Listen, we gotta talk" Dean says

"Tell me about it" Sam sighs. "So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop"

"Sammy would you shut up for a second" Dean says cutting him off.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam continues

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone" Dean explains "Dad left Jericho"

"What? How do you know?" Sam asks

"I've got his journal" Dean replies

Sam sighs. "He doesn't go anywhere without that"

"Yeah, well he did this time"

"What's it say?" Sam asks

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going" Dean says

"Coordinates?" Sam asks Dean. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Whoa!" Sam suddenly yells

The call ends

"Sam!" I yell

Dean took off I follow right on his heels.

We arrive at on old falling apart house that I can assume is the Welch's old place. I see the Impala in front and I hear Sam let out a scream

"Sam!" Me and Dean yell in unison.

Dean runs over and unloads his clip into the women's face. I see Sam sit up

I'm taking you home" He says as he floors the Impala crashing into the house.

"Sam!" Dean and I yell in unison, we ran in the house together.

"Sammy! You okay?"Dean asks helping Sam to sit up.

"I think" He replies

"Can you move?" I ask him frantically.

Sam groans and moves a little. "Yeah. Help me"

Dean helps him out while I watch Constance, with my gun trained even though it wouldn't do much, i 'm fresh out of rock salt bullets at the moment.

Constance picks up a picture. I glance back at Sam and Dean, who are out of the car now.

A screeching sound catches my attention making me, quite painfully, aware that a dresser us coming at us really fast. I try to jump out of the way, but we're pinned. I push as hard as it can but it won't budge.

The lights in the house flicker on. I follow Constance's gaze to the top of the stairs were, two haunted looking children stand hand in hand.

"You've come home to us mommy" they speak in unison

Suddenly, the kids are behind her.

They grab Constance, as a result she screams in pain.

They let out a weird purple flickering light. Slowly, they melt into the floor.

The dresser stops pushing into us, and we now have the capability to move it.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean speaks, pointing at the water spot on the rug.

"That's why she could never go home" Sammy explains. "She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy" Dean smiles clapping him on the his injured chest

Sam laughs painfully, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass" Dean smiles, I shake my head in amusement.

He walked to the car and inspected it. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you" He moved wood off.

Sam got lucky, the only damage to Dean's baby is a busted headlight so he's safe, well for now.

As soon as we hit the road we're on our way back to Stanford, Sammy's orders.

We stop for gas just off the highway. As soon as Dean gets out of the car I take notice to the look on Sam's face I know what was coming.

"Hey Holly, listen i'm sorry-"

"Sam don't" I cut him off. "

"Holly just let me finish, i'm sorry for everything, I just want us to be okay"

"Sammy were always okay I was just pissed, I mean come on since when do I hold grudges" I smirk

"I really missed you guys, and your attitudes people at Stanford were starting to get dull-Promise me you'll call"

"Aw Sammy we love you too" I reply sarcastically

"Shut up" he scoffs punching me on the shoulder. " you guys love me"

"Yeah i'll call, promise" I smile sadly.

Dean gets back in the car and for once in a long time we all fall into a comfortable silence.

I must've passed out because when I wake up just me and Dean remain

A feeling I can't shake hits me accompanied by a jackhammer headache.

"Dean!" I grip his arm like I'm holding on for life "we have to go back" "What?!" He exclaims "Why?"

"Just do it Dean!" I yell

"Something is wrong with Sam!" I exclaim

Without another word Dean pulls an illegal U turn and we're back at Sammy's apartment in minutes.

I practically jump out of the car while its still moving Dean's right behind me. He kicks down the apartment door running in.

"SAM!" We yell for our brother simultaneously

Dean pushes in front of me, we run to Sam's room I turn the corner to the most horrific sight i've ever seen.

Dean's dragging a screaming Sam out of a burning room. The same blonde women from before is pinned to the celling with her stomach slashed open.

After giving my initial report to the firemen I walk over just in time to see Sam toss a shotgun in the trunk "we have work to do"he says blankly, oh Sammy.

Never a dull moment in our lives.

The next chapters will follow closely to the show ill put in some original chapters here and there

Reviews tell me whatcha think ?


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go

No matter the numbers making up my age Dean will always see me as the little girl begging him to check for monsters under my bed, even after he had already checked once. Or the little girl who would run straight to his room and into his bed curling into his side after a nightmare.

I respectfully call it, ladies and gentlemen, the "older brother syndrome"

Even with a simple cold he acts as if I'm dieing.

Sam, not surprisingly, catches older brother syndrome as well he just doesn't go to extremes like Dean.

They both take the "better safe than sorry" expression a tad too seriously sometimes.

So that is exactly why my nausea and any sick symptoms are being pushed way down.

Honestly its probably just food poisoning from that awful diner food we hit a few nights ago.

Dean has enough on his plate as it is, dealing with Sam and the aftermath of Jessica's death to have to worry about a sick Holly.

Speaking of the whole Jessica situation, we stuck around at Stanford for a few weeks but it was obvious we weren't gonna find anything. Whatever killed Jess high tailed it out of there pretty fast.

So now Sammy has decided to take the semester off and hit the road with us, which under any other circumstances I would be frigging elated for us to be together again.

But not like this, I hate seeing Sam like this. He's obviously upset and he just bottles it all up inside, guess its a Winchester thing.

Lets not forget about the nightmares, oh the nightmares. Sam has been jumping awake from them every night, its at the point that I'm not even sure he's been sleeping at all lately.

Regardless we hit the road heading to the location of the coordinates that our Dear old Dad had left us, they point to Lost Creek Colorado, sounds charming I know, we've been in the car for so long I forgot when or where we stopped last.

Dean's driving as always and Sam is finally asleep in his seat- er scratch that, he's starting to make small noises in his sleep, he jolts awake.

"Another nightmare?" I ask raising a brow. He gives a curt nod.

"Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?" Sam asks

"Cause we're awesome" Dean replies not missing a beat

"You wanna talk about it?" I offer, c'mon Sammy

"No, not really. I'm okay Holls" Sam states, LIAR.

he sends me a half-assed attempt at a reassuring smile in the review mirror

Sure I've now reached beyond peeved, Mr. Gung-ho feelings suddenly decides to keep everything to himself not so funny when the tables are turned huh Sammy. hypocrite.

I lean my head against the cool glass of the window beginning to doze off.

The sleep was blissful while it lasted, unfortunately AC/DC blaring through the Impala's speakers decided to interrupt that.

If you have never happened to experience this, let me tell you something it is not pleasant to be awoken by the screaming voice of Brian Johnson.

"Seriously De! What the hell!" I scream at him, attempting to drown out hell's bells

"I was having a good dream!" I add as an after note

"Rise and Shine kiddo! we're here" Dean chuckles turning the volume down

I look around and notice Sam isn't in the car laughing at Dean's wake up call

"Wheres Sammy?" I groggily ask, stifling a yawn.

"Already inside. Lets go" Dean answers stepping out and opening my door for me.

"You're such a gentleman" I roll my eyes getting out

"I just didn't want you slamming my door, whats road rule number one when your with me?"

"Don't interrupt your me time, especially if a hot waitress gives you her num-" I start

"Thats number 3" he states

"Always respect baby" I smirk walking towards the visitor center

"Damn straight, and if you don't?" He quizzes

"Then I better own a damn good pair of walking shoes" I laugh remembering Dean going over these rules when I first hit the road with him.

We walk inside, Sam isn't hard to spot given he's like sasquatch on crack.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote" Sam says noticing our presence, as we meet him in the center.

I push down an oncoming wave of nausea

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, and dense forest, with abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place" he continues

"You okay Holly? You don't look good"Dean asks, there's that damn older brother syndrome.

I probably should tell him the truth, I don't feel so hot right now

"I'm fine De" I scoff walking around him pretending to eye the things on the walls.

Sam sends Dean a shrug and continues talking.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area" Sam rambles on, not realizing the ranger approaching us. "It's no nature hike that's for sure"

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The Ranger asks

Sam shakes his head.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" I replied quickly putting on my most innocent smile.

Maybe I'm getting a little too good at coming up with lies.

"Recycle man" Dean grins and totally kills our cover.

"Bull" the ranger scoffs. "You're friends with that Haley girl aren't you?"

Dean shoots me and Sam a just go with it look.

"Yes, yes we are ranger…Wilkinson" Dean reads his name tag

"More like ranger Rick" I scoff quietly, successfully earning an elbow to the ribs from, none other than, Dean.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her" he explains, clearly frustrated.

"Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing person now is it?" We shake our heads in agreement.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine" the ranger nods

"We will" Dean states. "Well that Haley girl's quit a pistol, huh?" He asks

You can practically hear my eyes roll

Ranger Wilkinson shakes his head. "That is putting it mildly"

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that permit you know so she could see her brothers return date" Dean says.

Ranger Wilkinson nods, after a few minutes he produces a copy.

I'm shocked, well that was easy, wouldn't trust these guys with my home address, well if I had one.

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" Sam asks Dean as we head back to the impala.

Dean laughs. "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asks

"I dunno Sammy, maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it" Dean suggests in a duh tone, giving Sam and me an odd glance.

"What?" Sam asks throwing his hands in the air.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean smirks

"Since now" Sam states

Dean just chuckles "Oh, Really?"

Sam walks to the Impala.

"Whats up with Sam?" I look to Dean, he just shakes his head

"I have no clue" was his response before we got in the car and drove off heading to Haley's place

Dean knocks on the door. A girl, around his age, opens it

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Holly. We're rangers with the park service" Dean lies.

"Ranger Wilkinson sent us over we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy" he continues

Her eyes immediately shift to me

"Let me see some id" she demands

Thank god she settles with just Dean's id. I don't have a ranger id made.

She opens up the door and invites us in.

"You're a little young for a park ranger, aren't you?" Haley narrows her eyes suspiciously.

Curse my baby face!

"I'm interning for my senior capstone project" I quickly reply

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know somethings wrong?" Sam asks taking attention off me.

"He checks in every day by cell" she replied. "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception" Sam suggests

"He's got a satellite phone too" she states sounding frustrated, she's already been over this with the real rangers

Dean has a contemplative look on his face "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that" The boy to my left speaks up, he's around sixteen

Haley sighs "Our parents are gone it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other" she says, placing her hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I know what you mean" Dean remarks making me smirk, yeah close tabs as in I need to know where you are every second of the day

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks

"Yeah" she shrugs, handing us her laptop.

"That's Tommy" The video starts "Hey Hailey , day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow"

A confused look crosses over Sam's face. Did he seen something I didn't?

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're hiking out to Blackwater ridge first thing tomorrow"Dean says

We are?

"Then maybe I'll see you there" she smiles.

We all spin around and shoot her a look.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself" she explains determinedly.

"I think I know how you feel" I state

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks still transfixed on something in the video.

I climb in my respectable spot in the back seat.

"Hey Dean I thought you hated hiking you said and I quote too many tourists in Bermuda shorts that smell like sunscreen and deodorant" I smirk at him

"I did say that didn't I, but this is way too remote. No Bermuda shorts are gonna be popping up on this trail" Dean chuckles

"What's the plan?" I ask

"Now we go to a bar" Dean replies

"Seriously" I remark, I'm really not feeling it tonight

"You could wait in the car" Sam suggests, I send him a look that says it all.

"Sammy grab my ID" I point to the glove box.

He pops it open and pulls out my ID reading it carefully

"So Ms. Waters exactly how long have you been 21" Sam joked handing it back to me

"I'd say about nine months now" I chuckle making Sam smirk

We pull up and unload out of the car. Sam suddenly grabs my arm. "You feeling okay?" he asks

"Yes I'm fine, god why does everyone keep asking me that" I state kind of harshly

"Why Holly? Because you don't look fine" Sam argues back

"Sam I'm fine, the question is are you?" I shoot

He just scoffs and walks away mumbling something about me being just like Dean. Good thing I couldn't really hear him, I'm not in the mood to argue.

"Hey turtle you coming or what!" Dean yells from the bar door

We choose a table towards the back.

I get up and leave our table to go hustle some pool. It's like my brother's glares are suffocating me. I need to get away,

I saunter over to a table with a few guys who seem good to the untrained eye but actually suck ass.

"Hey there" I walk directly to them as they were racking up. I grab pool a cue and some chalk

"Got room for one more" I ask in my trademark sweet tone.

"Sure" one of them blurts out

I giggle "so how much we playing for?" I innocently ask

"Hell no, I'm not cleaning some girl of her money" another one remarks

"Why not, scared you'd loose" I taunt, works like a charm

Another man speaks up. "Who cares Ryan. she wants to lose her money, let her"

They're four men each put down about a hundred dollars each on their buddy Ryan to win.

I take the first few shots and pretend to suck, scratching intentionally.

The next few shots, well lets just say no mercy.

I collect my nice stack of four hundred dollars proudly

"Beginners luck, thanks boys" I remark, my signature Winchester smile spreading across my face to make it clear I hustled them before practically skipping back to our table.

As I arrive I can tell the boys are still talking about the case.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly" Sam was saying as I sit down. "But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found"

"Any before that?" Dean asks glancing over at me, I know I look bad because I feel like stepped on shit, the day is finally taking its toll on me.

I lean my head on Dean's shoulder and continue to listen

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year" Sam goes on. "Authorities said it was a grizzly. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork"

"How much did you con those poor bastards out of?" Dean suddenly asks, snapping me out of my absence of thought.

"I'd say about four hundred" I state as coherently as possible despite how I feel

"Nice" he smirks

"Okay watch this" Sam says pulling out his laptop. "Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out" He plays Tommy's video frame by frame. There's something outside of his tent.

"Do it again" me and Dean say in unison.

Sam plays the video over.

"Three frames. That's a fraction of a second" I state

"Whatever that thing is, it can move"Sam remarks

Dean hits Sam on the arm "Told ya something weird was going on" he smiles triumphantly

"Yeah" he scoffs "I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive".

The article went on to explain how the kids initial report was how something unlocked the door and drug his parents out of the cabin

And how it growled like no animal he'd ever heard, not even a grizzly.

According to him it was some kind of monster, which would sound insane to normal people, but we're Winchesters insane is the norm.

"We can't let Haley go out there" Sam states as we continue loading the car.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean smirks

"Yup, even if it gets us the straight jacket" I reply

"Her brother is missing" Dean scoffs "She's not just gonna sit this out.

I guess I understand how this chick feels if it were Sam or Dean I would be tearing up every inch of those woods looking for them.

"Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fugly predator-friend" Dean says

"Finding dad's not enough?" Sam practically yells with anger apparent in his voice. He slams the trunk shut. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

I look to Dean in surprise, Sam better have his walking shoes

Dean just shrugs throwing his duffel in the backseat I stand frozen to the spot, looking at Sam with worry.

"C'mon kiddo" I feel Dean's hand on my shoulder directing me to the car.

The next morning I hadn't felt any better than the night before and I have to say I'm damn good at hiding it too, I'm not asking for an award or anything but hiding stuff from those two was defiantly easier said than done. Especially if they were coming down

with a case of older brother syndrome.

We head back to the visitor center where Haley, her younger brother, whose name I found out is Ben, and some older guy were arguing.

"I'm telling you again, I don't think Ben should come" the old guy states

"Roy" Haley stresses

"Look Haley you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe, I think Ben's safest at home" Roy counters back

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks as we approach them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asks somewhat confused

Roy instantly looks to me then to Sam and Dean"Who are these people?" he asks

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" Haley shrugs

"You're rangers?" he states incredulously

"That's right" Dean smirks

"Even her?" Roy asks motioning to me. I'm ready to fight him on it, but Dean gives me a warning look saying don't even think about it.

"She's an intern" Haley adds for me

So let the trek begin, Dean stays behind with Haley while me and Sammy walk with Ben ahead.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" I hear Haley ask Dean

"Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts" Dean smirks.

I stifle a laugh, the last time I saw Dean in Shorts I was six

Roy turned around and walks up to him. "What, you think this is a joke?" he asks. "It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt"

I immediately step between them before anything escalates

"yes sir, we know exactly how dangerous it could get, that's why we're trying to help her find her brother" I say attempting to ease the tension.

Roy scoffs before nodding and taking his place in front of our group.

"So you're pretty avid hunter right Roy?" Dean asks; I don't like where this conversation is going.

"I guess you can say that" Roy replies. What is it with guys and pride, well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just as bad as them sometimes

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asks. Roy grabs him.

I step forward in case I need to intervene

"Whatcha doing Roy?" he asks

Roy pokes a stick to the ground in front of Dean, something snaps harshly on the ground

"You should watch where you're stepping…ranger" Roy snides

"It's a bear trap" Dean states, looking at me, silently telling me to watch my step, I nod and continue walking.

We've been hiking for what feels like hours, or it may just be me -damn sickness.

I'm starting to get worse by the minute this hike feels like it'll be the death of me.

Eventually me and Sam fall to the back of the group.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Sam asks glancing at me "I mean are you ok-"

"I swear if one more person asks me that" I cut Sam off

"Holly seriously" he says giving me a deadpan stare

"Sorry Sammy, I'm just tired" I admit truthfully, I really am exhausted

"besides Sasquatch for every one step you take I have to take three" I joke to lighten the mood

Sam chuckles before getting on one knee

"Hop on" he says

"Seriously? Sam you haven't given me a piggy back ride since I was eight"I state skeptically

"We can catch up faster with my ginormous steps, besides you're slowing us down" he teases earning him a punch in the arm

"Now hurry up Kiddo, before I change my mind" he smirks

I hop on, Sam was right we're catching up faster. Besides it's a relief getting some sort of rest.

We quickly catch up to where Dean and Haley are.

He's holding a bag of peanut M&amp;M's. Which I instantly steal from him.

"Hey!" He yells as I take a large handful and toss the bag back to him.

I pass out with a death grip around Sam's neck until I hear Roy's voice

"This is it...Blackwater Ridge"

I unwillingly get off of Sam's back as he asks Roy

"What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulls out a GPS. "35-111"

Dean walks over to us "you hear that?" He asks

"Yeah, not even crickets" Sam replies

"A little too quite for comfort huh guys" I agree

Roy glances at all of us. "I'm gonna take a look around" he says turning to leave.

Sam stops him. "You shouldn't go off by yourself"

"That's sweet…" Roy grins

"You wanna hold my hand to?" He scoffs

I swear Roy is getting on my nerves.

If he wants to get killed by whatever is out there then so be it.

"All right everybody stays together" Dean says, making a point by glaring at me -I guess I'm known for not staying put very often "Let's go"

"Haley, over here" Roy yells. We all run in the direction Roy's voice is coming from. . .Tommy's campsite

"Looks like a grizzly" he remarks

The entire campsite in front of us is destroyed Everything smashed and slashed to pieces.

"Tommy?" Haley calls as she takes off her backpack. "Tommy?"

Sam shushes her.

"Why?" she asks

"It could still be out here" I explain to her in a duh kind of tone

"Help! Help!" We hear a voice scream from the woods leading away from the camp.

We all race out towards where the voice had come from but we just end up in an empty clearing

"Everybody back to camp" Sam demands. We get back to find all of our stuff gone

"Our packs" Haley says in shock

way to state the obvious

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy remarks

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asks

"It's smart" Sam says. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" I know exactly where Sam was going with this

Well hello straight jacket and padded room!

"You mean someone…some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy says

Dean looks at and Sam "I need to speak with you two…in private" We took one last glance at the camp and walk off

"Let me see dad's journal" Sam asks

"Alright, check it out" He points to a picture of a Wendigo. It's a cannibal that was once considered human -friggin wendigos, great! well this should be fun

"A Wendigo, this far West?" I ask incredulously

"Are you sure?" I question

"the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" Sam went on

"It makes sense" Dean sighs

"Great" I state waving around my .45

"Well then this is useless"

I just want to get this hunt over with so I can fight this stupid flu I'm coming down with.

I feel tired, dizzy, and sick to my stomach. This is not going to be a fun time

Sam hands Dad's journal back to Dean.

"We gotta get these people to safety" He leads the way back to camp.

"All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more complicated" Dean says

"What?" Haley remarks

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, and I think I can handle it" Roy snickers

"It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna piss it off" Sam says "We have to go, now"

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy starts

"Relax" Dean says, getting up

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place." Sam states

"We're trying to protect you're sorry ass"

Roy yet again chuckles in response, some people are so stupid "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight"

"Yeah?" Sam asks

"It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and tear you to pieces unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here"

Roy laughs. "You know you're crazy right?"

"Yeah?" Sam laughs. "You ever hunt a8 Win-"

Playing the mom card now that was low, it even pissed me off. Calling us crazy wasn't unusual, but by the look on his face I can tell Sam's getting real close to kicking Roy's ass.

Dean grabs him mid-sentence and took him to the side to talk, I follow.

I make it over in time to hear part of their conversation.

"This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here" Dean is explaining as I take a seat next to Sam

"And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business"

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us?" Sam asks. "Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"When have you ever know Dad to do something easy" I laugh in irony

"But why?" He asks

"I'm not sure" Dean shakes his head, "But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it"

"Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about" Sam states

Hearing this kills me, I always felt my older brothers were invincible. But seeing one of them in pain like this, it makes everything a reality.

"Ok, Sam we'll find them I promise" Dean says

"Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man" Dean says before standing up and walking back to camp.

Sam just nods, tears apparent in his eyes. I get up putting my hand on his shoulder and crouching down eye level with him

"De's right Sammy" I say

"Yeah, I know" Sam replies

"And if you ever tell him I admitted that, I kill you and turn you into doggy chow for Rumsfield" I smirk

He laughs "yeah, noted" he stands and heads back to camp with me

We continue on drawing protection symbols around the perimeter of camp, despite if they thought we were crazy.

"Help me! Please!" The same voice from earlier "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out" Dean says, standing up. "Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle"

"Help! Help me!" it calls

"Ok that's no grizzly" Roy says

no shit sherlock

"That's what we've been trying to tell you" I stat sending him a bitchface similar to Sam's.

"It's ok, we'll be all right" Haley said holding Ben.

"It's here" Sam says

Roy shot at it, an enraged growl erupted "I hit it!" he says running off after it

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean calls. Him and Sam went to run off I try following but Dean grabs my arm.

"Stay with them" he orders motioning to Haley and Ben.

I anxiously wait with the two, there's footsteps approaching, I notice them as the guys

only Sam and Dean return

"What happened?" I ask I can tell by the look on their faces Roy is gone.

Sure the guy annoyed me, but I wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone.

We wait inside our little circle until the sun rises.

Sam and Dean look like they're having a hard time explaining our whole world to Haley and Ben, I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole.

I feel like if I speak I'm going to hurl, so for now I'll just sit in the dirt.

I begin to zone out looking at the bracelet my Dad's friend Bobby had given to me for my twelfth birthday it was silver with little pentagrams and charms dangling off it.

~January 13

I was twelve years old. Birthdays were never really a big deal in our family so it didn't surprise me much when Dad had dumped all three of us at his friend Bobby's for the weekend to go on a hunt he had to do alone, whatever that meant. Bobby had always been like a father figure to us, so on my birthday Bobby had decided to buy pie instead of cake, I never liked cake, and all four of us sat in front of the TV and watched the game. It was good it wasn't extravagant but it made me feel like for once we were a real family. Then he gave me my gift wrapped in newspaper. It was a silver charm bracelet with pentagrams and anti possession charms dangling off of it. He never knew how much it would mean to me and I would never take it off. It was also a bittersweet moment as I wished it were John that did this for me.

I was ripped out of my rather happy flashback by Dean

"Holly, Go time" he says

As soon as I stand up a wave of nausea hits

suck it up Winchester you have work to do!

We start off into the woods following claw marks on the trees it was odd they were a little too distinct

"Hey guys these marks look a little too clear to you?" I suggest

"you don't think-" I was cut off by rustling bushes and a loud growl behind me. We all share an "oh shit" glance

"Run!" "Lets go move! Move" Dean and Sam yell as we all take off back to camp going in different directions to try and confuse it.

I follow Dean and Haley.

I hear Haley scream but before I can even get a word out something blindsides me.

My head hits something, what is that.

"De stop I wanna sleep" I mumble

It continues

I open my eyes, okay the worlds upside down, I'm being dragged off by the Wendigo.

Panic mode sets in I start kicking at its back and hitting it, it turns and slaps me across the face leaving a nice cut along my cheekbone.

I feel hands grip both of my wrists as I turn to my left to see Dean,being dragged as well,attempting to clam me down.

He puts his finger over his mouth showing me the bag of m&amp;m's and the trail he's been leaving

Black spots start to cloud my vision, I'm losing consciousness.

I wake up to Dean tapping my cheek and shaking my shoulders

"come on Kiddo time to go"he says. I nod weakly

He cuts me down from the celling I'm tied to. Damn shady wendigos, always gotta suspend people in a dark place.

My whole body hurts, I can barely move, but I manage

I look over to where Sam is cutting down Haley and Ben's brother Tommy at least someone looks worse than I do.

We found some flare guns, which should work to kill this son of a bitch

Making our way to the entrance of the cave/mine we're in. A growl sounds from behind us way to close for comfort

"we can't outrun it" Haley says worriedly.

Sam and Dean exchange a look. I know what that look means

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Dean asks

Sam sighs "yeah"

"Hell no Dean!" I yell, he's not gonna do this I won't let him

"Holland enough!" Dean yells using my full name and shooting me that look that reminds me of our dad, that makes me shut up leaving no room for argument.

"Okay Haley listen, Holly and Sam are going to get you guys out of here just follow them" Dean says turning and taking off down one of the tunnels.

"Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch! I'm right here!" I hear him yell. A loud growl comes from close behind us.

"Get them outta here" Sam says, letting go of Tommy.

"Sam!" I yell

"Go!" he orders. "You need to help them"

great I might loose both my idiot brothers in the same day

Sam comes running back to us "lets go, hurry!" He yells

"Did you miss?!" I exclaim, oh we are so screwed. Those flair guns are one shooters

"Yeah" he states

We reach a dead end the wendigo has us cornered as it slowly inches toward us.

Sam tries blocking all of us

"Go get behind me!" He says

I let out a breath of relief seeing Dean

"Hey!" Dean yells, shooting the Wendingo in the stomach. It bursts into flames, roaring in pain. It falls to the ground dead

It's over.

I run around Sam, wanting to double check if Dean was unscathed or at least alive for myself.

"See" he says "I'm awesome" he grins motioning to himself.

I laugh and punch him in the arm hard "idiot"

Walking away from the medic who finished putting a few butterfly stitches on my newest addition to injuries. I hear Ben giving his report.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" A park ranger asks

Ben nods. "That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds"

I smile at him and walk to Sam and Dean. I really just want to get in the backseat and sleep everything off

"Man I hate hiking"Dean remarks we all nod our heads in simultaneous agreement.

We get back in the Impala and decide to pull into the first motel that shows up to turn in for the night. We're all pretty beat to hell.

I lean on the hood of the Impala next to Sam as Dean walks out with our room key.

It feels Like a fever is setting in

I stand up straight as another wave of nausea hit.

I instantly run to the bushes and hurl. Sam and Dean are at my side in seconds.

"Hey! Holly!"Dean yells

"Whoa are you okay!" Sam asks as I right myself.

"Yeah I'm-I'm good Sammy just the uh- world is spinning" I instantly feel dizzy, and the ground meets my face, I hear Sam and Dean's voices but they're distant.

I come to in the motel bed feeling a lot better than before but not quite 100%.

I feel the bed shift as I look up to see Dean sitting next to me and Sam on the next bed over.

I attempt to sit up but Dean pushes me back down "you're staying in bed" he scolds

To my surprise Sam starts the lecture "Holly, if you were sick why didn't you say anything?" Sam asks

"Cause I knew you guys would act like this" I reply throwing my arms in air with exasperation.

Dean just sighs pinching the bridge of his nose

"Damn it Holly! You don't get it do you?!"

"Look Holly, I know we may go to extremes sometimes but-" Sam starts but Dean cuts him off

"Did it ever occur to you why we act like this huh?! If you're sick you're off your game and you know what happens better than anyone when your off your game, you or the person you're trying to save could get seriously injured or even worse killed!" Dean yells

I never really thought of it that way before.

Dean knows me better than anyone, so he knows if we lost someone and it was my fault I won't take it lightly.

"Holly just talk to us for now on okay" Sam says with a somewhat pleading expression on his face.

"Sure thing Sasquatch" I reply smirking causing both Sam and Dean to chuckle a little. It was short lived as I yet again feel nauseas

"I think I'm gonna-" I didn't even finish getting the sentence out.

Thank god Sammy caught on and was beside the bed in seconds holding up a trashcan for me while Dean held my hair back.

Maybe big brother syndrome isn't such a bad thing after all. It feels good knowing I would always have these two looking out for me, or maybe I'm speaking too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Original chapter

We decided to stick around at the motel for about a week.

I'm getting insanely stir crazy and want to hit the road.

I feel a lot better that stomach bug I contracted was near gone. I just want to leave, sitting around the motel room has poven boring

Dean won't not let me do anything by myself I'm not even allowed to go outside to get air alone.

I just want to find another hunt, continue looking for dad.

I feel like I'm dragging us down. It was hard enough convincing Sammy I'm fine now, but Dean is going to be a complete different story.

"Hell no Holly, we're not going anywhere until you're 100%" Dean says sternly

"Dean, please I feel fine, I haven't gotten sick for two days and I've been keeping food down, and you can even check for a fever if you want" I plead

"I just want to hit the road, its been a week" I state looking to Sam for support.

"Hey don't bring me into this, this is between you two" Sam says with out even looking up from the paper

"Please De" I say giving him my best puppy dog eyes that I know he can never resist.

"Do you believe this" Dean says to Sam, motioning to me.

"I hate you for teaching her that" Dean directs at Sam. Sam just chuckles and throws his hands up in defense.

"I just taught her the basics" Sam states "she perfected it" he says

I sit back smirking, listening to their banter.

"So..." I direct to Dean

"Fine" Dean scoffs "But if you upchuck in my backseat-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist "thanks De"

"You're such a girl sometimes" he states acting annoyed. I swat his arm

"Well I certainly hope I'm a girl, otherwise anatomy has some explaining to do" I laugh

"Yup defiantly a girl" Sam says

"Shut up" I scoff "you two love me, I'm adorable"

We pack up and check out if the crappy little no tell motel.

We have no leads on Dad so Sam found us a possible hunt to check out in the meantime.

It sounds like a vengeful spirit .

Two families disappeared just weeks after moving into the same house, they were assumed to just have up and left.

It goes back a few years either every family has moved out within five weeks, or has disappeared within six.

So now here we are Lincoln Kansas

I'm sitting in another motel room (at least its a change of scenery) and researching more on this case while the boys question the neighbors and any friends or remaining family members of the victims

I wanted to go but according to Dean a 15 year old with a federal badge wasn't gonna cut it this time. He always used to take me with him, I hate admitting it but ever since Sam had hit the road with us I feel like I'm being put on the back burner.

But it was Dean's way of keeping tabs on him, Sam's been going through a lot lately and Dean just wants to keep an eye on him and make sure he is okay. Even if it means putting me aside for awhile.

I'm digging around the history of this house we're checking out.

So far I've got nothing; its a newly developed home, nothing on the land where it was built, no one has ever died anywhere close to the property, disappearances started right when it was built.

This is proving harder than it should be.

After hours of researching I decide to give up for the night and hit the hay.

I showered then climbed into the bed I'm sharing with Sam.

Its been like this since we were little. Motels usually only come with one queen or two doubles, so I would normally switch off from sharing with Sam and Dean every night, and it was Sam's night.

I wake up early in the morning to hear Dean snoring like a bear and to see Sam sitting at the table on his laptop, he already went out and got coffee.

I Get up and walked over to the table grabbing my cup and sitting down next to him. Sipping gratefully, coffee is the fuel of life.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he remarks laughing at my bed head

"Morning moose, so what'd you guys find"

"Besides you snoring and hogging all the covers" he says jokingly

"HaHa so funny" I roll my eyes

"The friends all noticed the family acting strange, and an odd feeling when they were in the house. They would also notice things moving around you put your keys on the counter they end up in the fridge" he goes on to explain

"We're guessing its a poltergeist and a nasty one" he says

Fantastic a poltergeist

I scoff "Wonderful, sounds like fun" I reply sarcastically

"Yeah I know Poltergeists tend to be loads of fun" he sighs

Poltergeist tend to be nasty, worse than your typical vengeful spirit.

You had no bones to salt and burn you have to place bags in the walls, meanwhile your friendly poltergeist is trying to kill you.

"You got the bags ready?" I ask Sam he just nods in response

"We're going later tonight" he says

"Better wake up the bear" I say motioning to Dean

"Dean! Wakey wakey! De! Wake up!" I yell. These two proved to be the heaviest sleepers

unless you're trying to sneak out its like they have a sixth sense for that.

Sighing, I stand up from my spot at the table filling a glass with water and walking over to a sleeping Dean

"Holly what are doing?" Sam asks

"Shh Sammy I'm waking De up" I say with a mischievous grin

"I don't think thats such a good id-" I don't even let Sam finish his sentence

I throw the cup of ice cold water on Dean's face. He jolts awake

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" He yells

"Paybacks a bitch De" I taunt

"You, seriously!" He exclaims while getting up.

He looks pissed maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

He steps forward, I mimic him taking a few steps back.

A shit eating grin crosses his face. Oh no I know that look.

He steps towards me as I run in the opposite direction taking shelter behind Sam.

"Sammy help!" I screech

"I warned you Holly" Sam says shaking his head

Dean just stops, him and Sam exchange a look.

Oh no.

I try running but Sam is quicker he grabs me and pins me down as Dean tickles my sides.

"Stop! Stop!" I scream in between my fits of laughter

"I don't know Dean think we should stop?" Sam asks

"Yes!" I exclaim

"Hell no" Dean replies laughing

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Truce!" I yell laughing so hard I'm crying

"Tap out" Dean says

"Fine!" I yell tapping the ground

"Whose the boss?" Sam asks

"Dean" I reply with a cocky smirk on my face directed at Sam

"Hell yeah I am" dean agrees

Sam continues the endless torture

"Both of you" I yell. Sam seems pleased with this answer he releases his grip and helps me up

"Damn straight" Sam says rustling my hair.

These two act like children sometimes. But I can't help but love em.

Night arrives quicker than I'd would've liked.

We head out to the house.

While in front we unload the trunk we each took our bags and assigned locations; Sam get all of upstairs, Dean gets downstairs, and I get the creepy ass basement!

We head in, its quite and still.

We branch off going to our assigned locations.

I start the descent down the stairs to the basement, but I can't shake this feeling, I'm being watched.

Its dark and cold, the air is damp.

I want to get this over with quickly so I ran to the spot where I hit a hole in the wall and place the bag in.

That was too easy, normally poltergeists catch on to us pretty fast and don't go down without a fight.

A severe headache hits me -what the hell? . . .Oh no Sam and Dean

I turn and run up the stairs but the door slams shut as soon as I reach the top.

I bang on the door with my fists nd try to kick it down but it won't budge.

fuck it

I pull out my .45 and shoot the at the door handle It breaks and I'm able to push it open with ease.

I don't know why but I run straight to the kitchen where I see Sam and Dean both pinned to the wall.

Dean had already made the hole in the wall the bag is half way across the room.

I move to make a run for it but a table slams into me.

"Holly!" I hear Sam and Dean yell.

They're stuck to the wall and can't move.

It hurts like hell but I push the table off me and continue dodging objects that are being hurled at me.

A plate hit the wall next to my face I throw my arms up to protect myself only to feel glass tearing into my flesh.

I know I'm bleeding. . . okay bleeding pretty bad but I push on. I'm only a few feet away from the wall, bag in hand.

A pain tears through my side stunning me. Its one of the worst pains I've ever felt in my life, excruciating.

I glance down to see a bloody kitchen knife protruding from my side and warm blood gushing out.

This son of a bitch just stabbed me!

All I hear is Sam and Deans voices sounding like they're miles away.

I stumble forward weakly tossing the bag in the wall.

I hit the ground hearing voices but they're muffled

Arms wrap around me, I recognize them as Dean' goes dark.

Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

When it comes to hunting in my family, I always seem to be the one to draw the short straw as to who gets injured worse on every hunt.

I've never really given much thought to how I would die. But when I joined the family business I knew my life expectancy wasn't great, hell most hunters never live to see thirty.

There is so many things I haven't done yet; I've never been to prom, graduated high school, fallen in young wreck less love, see some of the worlds wonders. Hell I've never even had sex! And frankly I'm pissed!

I don't even know if my fathers alive, if he knows I'm dieing.

I always thought that when my time came I would be ready, that I would just accept death and leave this world.

I've never given much thought to how I would die. But I never imagined it would end like this, stabbed by a damn poltergeist.

I don't want to die, this can't be it. Its to lame and I can't leave Sam and Dean, not now not ever.

I need to fight harder than I have ever fought before because this can't be my time.

I will not leave my brothers, I am not dieing.

The last thing I remember was muffled voices and Dean's arms wrapped around me, I come to in the backseat in Sam's arms

"S'mmy" I manage to get out, there's something thick in my mouth. It's warm, and. . .metallic?

Oh god its blood! Its my blood!

"Holly! It's okay, it's okay we're gonna get you help. But you need to stay with me!" Sam says trying to remain calm, but I know him too well

"My eyes are heavy" I state, my body's at war with my mind, as I fight to keep my eyes open.

"Holly! No! No! Stay with me! Holly please!" Is all I hear Sam say before falling in and out of consciousness the rest of the ride

Sam and Dean's voices are still muffled, I can barely make out what they are saying.

We're still in the impala

"Dean shes lost a lot of blood! We can't fix this one! We need a hospital!" Sam yells with urgency in his voice

"DAMN IT SAM! I KNOW!" I hear Dean yell back before darkness envelopes me.

I'm on something hard. . .the floor? No theres people surrounding me and running, its a gurney with doctors and nurses swarming around me

"prep her for surgery!" One of the doctors commands.

My eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds as I open them, my vision remains fuzzy.

I'm laying in a hospital bed with two figures sitting next to me.

My vision clears slowly the figures are Sam and Dean my eyes well up with tears. I'm alive

"You two look like hell" I state roughly, son of a bitch my throat is dry.

Both their heads snap up in response. Sam is the first to speak

"you're awake" he states dumbfounded

"yeah about that... Exactly how long was I out?" I ask

"Two days, you uh lost a lot of blood, scared the hell outta us" Dean replies.

I try to sit up as pain immediately courses through my side, okay maybe laying down is the better option right now.

"So whats the damage?" I ask with a weak chuckle

"To start with mild internal bleeding, you got lucky the knife dodged everything important, they stitched up your side and your arm, that piece of glass cut really deep" Sam says standing up

"I'm gonna go find the nurse" he says before walking out of the room leaving me and Dean alone

"So, aren't you gonna yell at me, tell me what I did was stupid, ask my why I did it" I bait expecting a lot in retaliation.

He just continues looking at the ground.

When he finally lifts his head to face me his eyes are red rimmed

Is Dean crying?

"I was planing on yelling at you until you went deaf" he says with tears becoming apparent in his eyes

"But then I uh I saw all the blood and thought we lost you. I know why you did it because I would do the same in a heart beat. I'm asking you to promise me you'll never do it again. I can't lose you Kiddo" he says

I feel tears start to run down my face, how can he ask that of me

"I can't promise you that De. I can't lose you two either. I'd rather die than live knowing their was something I could've done" I say, Dean just nods his head in response.

"Now that that chick flick is over. Can you get me some water?" I ask. He just smirks before kissing the top of my head and leaving the room.

He returns with Sam and the nurse Rhonda, she's an older sassy lady. I like her, she makes the boys squirm.

"Y'all get out of here now" she orders

Dean begins to protest

"I need to change her bandages and check her stitches brother bear now go on" she states, I bust out laughing okay I love this lady.

"Guys go I'll be fine" I state

"We'll be back" Sam says

"Yup" I pop the P

I wince as Rhonda runs an alcohol wipe over the stitches, its hurts like a bitch but I've had worse. I remember one time I had to improvise and pour jack over my home stitched injury.

"so how ya feeling sweetie" Rhonda asks

"Fantastic" I wince once more "just peachy Rhonda"

"so when do you think I could get out of here" I ask hopefully as she finishes re bandaging

"Honey you just got stabbed. Its gonna be awhile" she replies. I sigh in agitation

"I hear you don't like hospitals" she says suddenly

"yeah but how'd you know?" Ever since I was little I've associated hospitals with death and sickness regardless that they were supposed to help people they still creep me out. . .Especially mental hospitals.

"well when you first got out of surgery your brother, the shorter one-" she starts

"Dean" I answer

"Right Dean made a scene about being in the room. Now I was about to call security, when the taller one-"

"Sam" I supply

"Sam apologized and went on to explain that you had a fear of hospitals and they just wanted to be there when you woke up. He had a desperate look on his face so I snuck them in." She explains

"thanks for that" I nod

Leave it to Dean to make a scene when I get stabbed

"you're lucky to have them" she smiles

"yeah, I know" I agree

Soon after Rhonda leaves Sam and Dean walk back in, they really do look like crap

"Seriously, when was the last time either of you have gotten any sleep?" I question

"Three days ago" Sam shrugs

"Now that I'm awake you two can go back to the motel and sleep if you want" I say

"You sure?" Sam says hesitantly

"yes, I'm sure you two can't help me much if you die of sleep deprivation" I laugh

"okay, night Kiddo" Sam says rustling my hair before turning to Dean

"you coming?" He asks

"nope, I'm staying right here" Dean says. Sam just nods

"Night Sammy!" I call after him as he leaves the room.

"Dean you should probably get some sleep" I urge

"I'm not leaving this spot" he states stubbornly.

I sigh scooting over and making a spot on the bed where theres no wires

"what are you doing?" He asks

"Well you're not sleeping on the chair" I say in a duh tone, patting the spot beside me.

He got on the hospital bed, for the first time in this hospital, I fall asleep comfortable.

When I wake up Dean's gone and Sam is sitting in the chair.

"Where'd De go?" I ask

"I sent him back to the motel to get some sleep and a shower" He says

"good, god knows he needs it" I say making both me and Sam chuckle.

I really don't want to ask, probably because I'm afraid of the answer. But its been bothering me since I first woke up.

Sam seems to notice the silence during my contemplation to ask

"You okay Holls? Something on your mind" he asks

"Yeah Sam I'm fine its just, did you guys call Dad?" I blurt out quickly

"me and dean both did like a million times" He states with a look of both anger and sadness on his face

well this sucks major ass. I could've died and he wouldn't even know. I feel tears unwillingly form in my eyes

Sam notices the look on my face because he quickly changes the subject

"so how you feeling" he asks

"Aces, when can I leave" I ask

"Holly you got stabbed" he replies

"Sammy please" I plead with my best puppy dog eyes, Sam just chuckles

"Nice try Kiddo I taught you that look" he says with a smirk

"Sammy I need to get outta here, you don't understand" I say with urgency

"I understand that if I do this, Dean will kill me. Just give it a few more days" he remarks

I let out a exaggerated sigh

"fine" I agree

Me and Sam just spent the day watching TV. later on my dinner came. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever see, there was something that looked like mashed potatoes but it was practically a soup. Then there was what I believed was . . .meatloaf?

I take a bite of the soupy potatos bitterly, Sam laughs

"How is it?" He smirks

"Why don't you come over here and find out" I threaten

"Is that meatloaf?" He asks

"I don't even know" I shake my head

The only decent thing is the jello, annnd its sugar free. Theres nothing edible here

"How do you mess up meatloaf" he states

"Evidently its very possible" I sigh pushing the mush away

"Hey, I'm heading out you want anything?" Sam asks

"some real food would be fantastic" I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"I'll see what I can do" he says before leaving

about a half an hour later Dean walks in holding a bag full of diner food

"I bring provisions!" He exclaims holding up the bag

"It's about damn time. I was gonna start gnawing off my arm" I state, he pauses

"pleasant" he remarks

"I bought your favorite, chicken tenders and a side of fries" he offers the Styrofoam box, I accept it gratefully

"did you forget the pie?" I ask in all seriousness opening up the box

"Do I ever forget the pie" he states smirking while pulling out another box.

this may be just diner food, but its tasting like a meal at a five star restaurant compared to what they call food here

I decide to attempt sleep, Dean is already passed out snoring softly beside me. I turn over restlessly, I can't shake an uneasy feeling that we're not alone.

I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I turn my head to get a look at what it is

Theres a women with her back to me, she has long dark hair and unhealthy pale skin, almost ghastly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, she slowly turns around. Half of her face is gone,mangled torn apart I stare in shock for a moment.

"Holland!" She says stepping forward

"Holland, Holland, Holland, Holland, Holland" She continues to repeat my name.

I let out out a scream loud enough to wake the next few states over, successfully waking Dean

"what! Holly whats wrong?!" He asks as I turn to him

"you can't see her!" I scream. I turn back around, there's no one, she's long gone.

"see who Holly? Who are you talking about?" He asks frantically

"there was a women standing by the bed, like half of her face was falling off and she kept repeating my name"I say now in hysterics because Dean is looking at me like I'm crazy. He pulls me into a hug

"shh its okay" he says

"Dean I swear you have to believe me it was real" I plead.

A PM nurse walks in "everything okay?" He asks

"Just a nightmare" Dean covers. The nurse nods and walks out

"okay I believe you kiddo, just calm down I'm gonna go call Sam and tell him to get his ass down here" I nod as he walks out

Dean makes me write down everything I remembered about the women from head to toe.

Sam doesn't show up until the morning.

I hadn't slept at all even though Dean told me it was okay he would keep watch. I still felt uneasy It wasn't the fact the lady's face was falling of and she was a ghost, I guess, it was the fact the she was haunting me and knew my name, I have no personal connection to this chick, and why could I see her. I'm just one big ball of weird.

Sam walks in

"So kiddo you see dead people now" Sam remarks interrupting my thoughts

"shut up you would've shit bricks" I reply

"So I did some digging. A women by the name of Susan Marks matched your description was in a bad car accident last night. They rushed her to this hospital, she was pretty mangled and died" Sam explains

"She died! Here!" I exclaim.

"Mhm" Sam says handing me a paper with her picture on it

"yup thats her except the other half of her face is intact here, but why could I see her?" I ask

"you have a sixth sense" Dean chuckles, but I know this is freaking us all out on the inside. Especially me what the hell am I

I was happy to be released from the hospital later that day, okay I was friggin elated to be out of that death hole that serves awful food.

Arrive at the the motel

Me and Dean sit on the the couch as Sam walks to the fridge to get beer for them

"hey Sammy you wanna grab me one too" I jokingly ask

Dean shoots me a glance as Sam scoffs "yeah a root beer" Sam replies

"c'mon Sammy I got stabbed" I pout

"no excuse kiddo, you can have a sip of mine though" Dean says, Sam just stares at him

"c'mon Sammy you were around her age when you first had a beer" he states in response to the look Sam is sending.

"fine suit yourself kiddo" Sam states handing me Dean's beer. I take a sip gagging, Sam and Dean both burst out laughing at the disgusted look on my face

"ew how do you guys just drink that!" I exclaim

"Years of practice kiddo" Dean remarks

"I think I prefer root beer" I say sending the three of us into a fit of laughter, that hurts my side

I'm still upset about John, the question still remains what the hell am I?

But I know sitting here with my brothers that I don't need to know right now. These two are all I need to make me feel like everything is okay, even though we all know it's not.


	7. Chapter 7

After four days of being out of the hospital and serious convincing we hit the road but not without incident.

I was starting to get used to the idea of the whole I see Dead people thing. But there had to be boundaries, about two days ago casper the pedophile ghost decided to pay me a visit, in the shower! He was an old man with pale skin everything about him just seemed dead. He kept repeating my name like Susan did. Of course I freaked I felt violated

So I screamed which caused Sam and Dean to kick open the door and come running in, which caused me to scream again because I was in the shower, then Sam and Dean both screamed covering their eyes and retreating from the bathroom

After getting dressed and being able to look my brothers in the eye again and agreeing to forget and unsee everything. I explained what happened, We later found out that a man matching my description died of a heart attack few rooms over.

I just wanted to get the hell out of Lincoln

We're now hold up in some motel in Ohio we were following what turned out to be a false lead on Dad, so here we are.

I hadn't gotten any sleep that night, from all of Sam's tossing and turning. He finally got up around five in the morning. He put his coat on

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To get coffee,go back to sleep" he said. I looked over to a sleeping Dean

"Wait, I'm going with you" I got out of bed not even bothering to change out of my sweats I threw on my hoodie and put on my shoes before jogging out of the room to catch up with Sam. We decided to walk to the coffee shop it was less than a mile away and if we started up Dean's baby he would be outside in seconds.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" I asked Sam

"About what?" He stated acting like he didn't know what I was talking about

"The nightmares Sam" he immediately tensed up when the words left my mouth

"There's nothing to talk-" Sam started but I cut him off

"Cut the crap Sam! If you keep this all bottled up its gonna kill you! Fine don't talk to me but sooner or later your gonna have to talk to Dean. I can't keep covering you on this, Deans not stupid he already suspects something is up if he doesn't already know" I stated a bit more harshly than intended. I turned to walk away but Sam grabbed my arm the look on his face made me feel guilty

"Holly, I can't" he said

"You're gonna have to" I told him

The rest of the walk was in silence. We got back to the motel Dean was still sleeping so I slammed the door to wake him up. He jumped awake

"Morning sunshine!" I yelled

"What time is it?" He asked groggily

" 5:45" sam replied

Dean groaned "in the morning, where'd the day go?" He asked sarcastically

He sat up I handed him his coffee and plopped on the bed next to him. He eyed Sam suspiciously as he sat on the bed next to us

"You get any sleep last night?" He asked Sam

"I grabbed a few hours" he lied

"Liar" I scoffed successfully earning a bitchface from Sam

"Really because I was up at three and you were watching informercials" Dean remarked

"what can I say its riveting Tv" Sam remarked

"Are you still haveing nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked

"Yeah but its not just her. I forgot this life it gets to you" Sam said

"You can't bring it home like that" Dean said

"You guys are never scared, not even a little?" He questioned. me and Dean just shook our heads

Sighing Sam reached under the pillow and pulled out my 44 and pulled Dean's knife from under his pillow

"Really?" He said holding the weapons up

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing my gun as Dean grabbed his knife

"This is just precaution" Dean said

"Yeah precaution" I agreed.

Dean's phone was ringing it was a Pennsylvania caller id. I tossed it to him. He answered and talked to the person for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Who was it?" I asked him

"You remember Pennsylvania Jerry..poltergeist Jerry" he went on. I shuddered at the memory

"Oh god its not back is it, because all I needed another poltergeist"

"No its something else he wants to meet in person" he said.

We made it to Pennsylvania in record time thanks to Dean's driving. We met Jerry in an airplane warehouse

"Holland, look at you, you've grown up" he stated

"How you doing Jerry" I greeted

"Not so good" he said

"Hello, Dean and you must be Sam, your father talked a lot about you he was proud you were off at college right"

"Yeah" Sam replied

"Well he was real proud" Jerry said

"Really?" Sam asked, but it was more directed at us.

"Dean, Holland, and your Dad really helped me out"

"Yeah they were telling me a poltergeist?" Sam questioned

"Damn right it was a poltergeist im surprised we all made it out alive" jerry said.

"So we lose the old man and Get Sam, seems like a fair trade" Jerry said

Sam chuckled "not by a long shot" he said

Jerry opened the office door and motioned for us to sit

"There's something I want you guys to hear. I listened to it a million times, sounded up your alley" he said putting a cd in a player

"Its the cockpit recording from United Flight Britannia 2485. It went down about 40 mintues into flight" he pressed play. It was mostly static followed by screaming and a voice that said no suvivors.

"No survivors" I repeated. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? You didn't hear that, the voice said no survivors" I said

"Holly its a hiss" Sam said with worry in his voice

"Oh" was all I could say, how could they not hear it the voice was clear as day

"Theres seven survivors" Jerry said

"Okay were gonna need pasenger manifests, a list of survivors" Sam listed

"Right and any way we could get a look at the wreckage" Dean added

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage Guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of accesses"

"just let us handle that" I said

"this is taking forever" I let at an exaggerated sigh as I was sitting in the car with Sam waiting for Dean who was in a copy store getting our ids made. Sam was just focused on his laptop the past hour.

"What took you so long?" I asked as he climbed back in the car.

"Can't rush perfection kiddo" he said rustling my hair and handing me my id it said homeland security intern

"homeland security?" I questioned

"Dean this is really illegal, even for us" Sam said

"well its something they haven't seen a million times" Dean remarked

"so what did you find?" Dean asked Sam

"well I just cleaned up the cockpit recording" he said playing it. The same voice from last time said no survivors. The boys just looked back at me in shock

"Holly how'd y-" Dean started but I cut him off

"I have no clue" I said . After a few minutes of silence Sam changed the subject

"If were playing homeland security then we have to look the part" Sam said sighing, oh no.

I knew what that meant I had to put on my lady suit; A pair of dark grey women's suit pants, a white cotton button up, a matching dark grey blazer, and my matching 5 inch stilettos. I pulled my hair back into a tight pony tail and did my makeup, which I rarely wear, in a gray Smokey eye. I looked old my id probably didn't even need to say intern,

I walked out of the motel room to see my boys in their rental suits.

"well don't you two look spiffy" I said laughing at the uncomfortable look on their faces

"whoa! Holly you look-" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"intimidating" Dean remarked

"well I was gonna say professional..but intimidating works too" Sam joked

"well Sam looks professional, you look like a twelve year old going to his first dance" I retorted sending me and Sam into a fit of laughter

" I hate this monkey suit"Dean remarked

"well at least you don't have the torture devices on your feet" I said motioning to my stilettos

We arrived at the warehouse and flashed our ids. They let us in we were walking around the wreckage, there were plane pieces everywhere. I looked to something that looked like a handle with white stuff on it. I scraped off some of the white stuff and put it in a bag in my pocket

"Guys" I motioned

I ran my hand over the piece of metal and instantly became sick to my stomach. Then the voices started it was the same screaming from the recording but ten times louder it felt like my ear drums were gonna explode.I dropped to my knees holding my head, I think I heard Sam and Dean yelling my name but I couldn't tell one voice from the other at the moment. My nose felt wet and I realized I was not only bleeding from my nose but also my ears. I felt Sam pick me up and carry me out side.

As soon as we made it out of the warehouse the voices stopped but left a ringing.

An alarm sounded. I took off my shoes as we all started running. Everything was hazy, Sam boosted me over the fence. We made it back to the impala and took off.

All three of us were sitting in the front seat, Sam was trying to help wipe blood off my face. I realized my nose was still bleeding i've had my share of nose bleeds but never this bad

"sam" I said looking at the fresh blood on my hands.

"It's okay just hold it" Sam said reassuringly

we made it back to the motel I sat on the bed looking at he ground. The boys sat on the other bed facing me. I felt cornered

"someone wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?!" Dean asked

"sam?"

"Dean I don't know" Sam replied

"Holly what the hell just happened?" Dean asked. I was still staring at the ground. I was still freaked what the hell just happened. I felt tears start to fall down my face

"Holland Elizabeth! Answer me!" Dean yelled. I hated them seeing me cry but right now I didn't care. I lifted my head to face him

"I DON'T KNOW DEAN! IF I KNEW I WOULD HAVE HOLD YOU!" I snapped. A look of guilt crossed his face.

"Holly, i'm sorry I yelled. This just freaks me out" Dean apologized

"you don't think this freaks me out!" I yelled " You don't think I want to know why I can see and hear dead people, and why I can feel when the people I love are in danger! I would give anything to know, anything" I yelled now in full hysterics

"wait, you can hear the dead to?"Sam questioned

"yes! Thats what happened, I touched the piece of metal and I heard the people who died, it was just like on the recording, people were screaming but it got so loud I couldn't even tell one voice from another it was just loud noise. I heard the voices of people who died" I said crying

Dean stood up, put his hand on my shoulder and crouched down eye level with me

"Holly, we'll figure this out, I promise" Dean attempted to reassure me I just nodded in response.

Sam got up from his spot "C'mon kiddo lets get you cleaned up" he said leading me to the bathroom

I was tired not just physically but exhausted mentally. My head was still pounding and out of everything that had happened today I managed to pop a few stitches on my side, which Dean had to stitch up. It hurts like hell, everything hurts . I took some pain killers and laid down on the bed next to Dean. I just wanted to wake up and all of this to be a dream.

Thanks for reading, please review. I split up chapter seven into two parts.

I apologize for any mistakes i've made especially grammar. I am writing this on my phone. I'll try to get up part two as soon as possible

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 7 part two

When I woke up Sam was sitting at the kitchen table staring intently at his laptop and Dean was gone, I stood up and walked over

"Wheres Dean off to?" I asked

"Getting the sample you took tested and interviewing a few survivors" he said not even taking his eyes off the screen

"Oh" I said hugging my knees to my chest everything was silent for a moment

"Did you find out anything?... About what I am" I asked. He looked up to face my

"No" he replied. A look of disappointment crossed my face, he caught on

"Hey, Holly we'll find out" He assured me

"Sam this is gonna take along time, maybe Dad has some answers.. But its gonna take time to find him. I think we should just focus on the case" I said, Sam just stared at me in shock.

"Holly are you sure?" He questioned

"I'm not gonna stop saving people because i'm a freak Sam" I said

"Holly you're not a freak"

"I see dead people! Sam"

"Are you sure you want-" he started but I cut him off

"Yeah Sammy this is what I want, we'll keep digging for answers but I think saving peoples lives takes priority" He nodded his head in response

Dean walked in the room shooting Sam a what did I miss look, Sam just gave him a look saying i'll explain later

"Whats up" I asked Dean

"Well that was sulfur on the handle and a survivor I interviewed said a man with black eyes opened the cabin door" Dean replied

"Thats some demon strength their, even if your hopped up on PCP you can't swing that" I said

"Demonic possession" Sam sighed

After hours of extensive and annoying research Sam finally found something

"So, every religion in every culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?" Sam said from his spot at the table

"I mean Christian, Hindu, Native American, you name it"

"Yeah, but none say anything like this" Dean stated taking a seat next to Sam

"I didn't think they controlled plane crashes" I remarked

"Well, that's not exactly true. See, according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease"

"And this one causes plane crashes?" I asked. Sam nodded his head

"All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to rack up the body count?" Dean suggested

Dean's phone rang again. "Hello?" I couldn't make out what they were saying. "Oh, hey, Jerry" he greeted

"Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"Dean said

I shot a glance at Sam.

"Where'd this happen? I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon"

He hung up and looked at Sam and me.

"Another crash?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Dean said grabbing his keys

"Where to" I asked.

"Nazareth" Dean replied in a unhappy tone

"This demon hates us. I swear he chose Nazareth to piss me off" I said jokingly

We looked at what was left of the plane, we found another sample of sulfur on a piece of metal which I didn't care to touch. Until Sam suggested the brilliant idea.

"Maybe if you focus you can hear what happened" Sam said

"Hell no" I said looking to Dean for support

"I don't like saying this Holly but Sam's right" Dean agreed

"Fine" I scoffed

"Just give me the piece of junk" I said annoyed

"Remember to focus on what they're saying" Sam said

"Well I can't if you two keep talked" I remarked in a bitchy tone

I grabbed the piece of metal and got the same feeling as before. I zoned out and it was like I was eavesdropping behind a door. The voices were muffled and the more I focused the more my head started to hurt

"So how long we've been up?" I heard one of them say

"40 minutes" the other remarked

And I was back in consciousness

My nose was bleeding again great and I was seriously exhausted

"What happened?" They both asked

"The flight went done exactly forty minutes in. No survivors means its going after everyone that came out of flight 2485 alive" I explained

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance

"We gotta track down the survivors" Sam said we got in the in the impala and started heading towards the airport my head was still pounding but not as bad as before, and the nose bleed was mild.

Sam tried to contact each of the now six survivors. "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines" he said. "Thanks" he hung up. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying' anytime soon"

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean stated

"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM" Sam said. "It's her first night back on the job"

"That just our luck" I scoffed

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man" Sam sighed. "Even with you behind the wheel"

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again and see if we can head her off at the pass" Dean said.

Sam looked defeated. "I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off"

"God, we're never gonna make it" Sam said

Dean looked determined. "Oh, we'll make it" He floored the gas.

"You're so gonna end up killing us one day" I said from my spot in the backseat

We got back just in time the flight had 30 minutes until boarding time

"Okay. We still have some cards to play" Dean said.

"We need to find a phone" Dean picked up the courtesy phone and sighed

"Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…."

"424" I said.

"Flight 424" Dean said. Over the loud speaker, the operator called for Amanda to pick up. "Come on…" We pleaded.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here nothing serious just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so"

There was a pause where Dean looked around for an excuse

"You what?"

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" I heard her yell

Dean smirked "Guilty as charged" he chuckled.

"He's really sorry...Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so—don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really….it's pathetic" he paused again.

"No, no, wait, Amanda" He hung up.

"You suck" I exclaimed

"Damn it! So close" Dean remarked, l He was now pacing.

"All right. time for Plan B" Sam sighed.

"We're getting on that plane"

Dean stopped He looked panicked. "Now, just hold on a second"

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if Holly's right, that plane is gonna crash" Sam stressed

"I know!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I'll go get the tickets, you and Holly get everything out of the trunk that'll pass security" Sam said before we separated

We got tickets and boarded I had to sit in the middle sam was next to the window and Dean was on the end.

"Just try to relax" Sam said to Dean.

Dean shot him a look.

"Just try to shut up" he spat back. Sam laughed.

There was some turbulence and Dean jumped

"Dean c'mon its not that big a deal" I stated laughing, he just stared at me deadpan

"How about I put you in an asylum over night" he suggested

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Try me" He taunted

I hated to admit it but I was pretty nervous too, I mean after all the place was gonna crash

Me and Sam both looked to Dean

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked smirking

Dean glared at us, but continued humming. "It calms me down" he explained

"You gotta focus man, We still have to track the person down and perform a full on exorcism" Sam whispered

"Yeah in a plane full of crowded people" Dean scoffed "how do we even know who it is"

"We'll figure it out. Move I gotta pee" I left my seat the co-pilot walked by bumping into me he turned around, but something was wrong his face wasn't human it was indescribable, I instantly knew he was the demon.

"My apologies" He stated as I practically ran back to my seat.

"Its the co-pilot" I stated

"What? How do you know" Dean said. I contemplated telling them the truth but I felt it would cause more troubles at the moment

"When I bumped into him his eyes went black" I lied feeling guilty

We hit some turbulence and Dean freaked

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now" Sam said. I admired his calmness in this situation. Dean sighed and let out a breath "Good"

Sam said He grabbed out Dad's journal.

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work" Sam said

"The ritual Romano" I read off the page Sam was reading

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful"

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"excellent" I sighed

"How?" Dean asked

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore" Sam explained. "It can just wreak havoc on its own"

"Okay" I said

"The second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all" Sam replied.

We needed a way to get to the co-pilot. Dean had the amazing idea Amanda

"She's not gonna believe this" Sam sighed.

"Twelve minutes, dude" Dean remarked, opening the curtain to the back of the plane.

"Oh, hi" Amanda greeted

"Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope"

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about" Dean said.

Sam closed the curtain, and Amanda stared at us suspiciously "Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now" Dean said.

"All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485" Sam said.

"Who are you guys?" she asked, scared.

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors" Sam went on. "We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure"

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now" Dean said, motioning around him.

She nervously tried to leave. "I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy"

Dean put out an arm to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. We're not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert is dead"

She paused. "Wait, what? Chuck is dead?" She asked in disbelief

"He died in a plane crash" Sam added

"Now, that's two plane crashes in two months" I hinted "That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485" Sam said. "Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too"

"Amanda, you have to believe us" I pleaded.

She glared at all three of us, and sighed.

"On….on 2485, there was this man. He….had these eyes."

Sam perked up. "Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about"

She glanced at us again. "But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here" Dean explained

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean said

"But how am I supposed to get into the cockpit and get the co-pilot"

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit"I stressed

"Do you know that I could lose my job if—"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out" Sam cut her off

She sighed then agreed. "Okay"

She walked up and knocked on the door. The co-pilot walked out

As soon as the co-pilot walked in Dean punched him out and threw him on the floor. He covered his mouth with duct tape. Amanda walked in.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!"

"We are gonna talk to him" Dean said, as Sam threw holy water on him, making the co-pilot writhed but it came out muffled

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" She asked, looking like she was gonna have a mental break down. She tried to step forward but I turned her around and told here to stand guard

"Hurry Sam I don't know how much longer I can hold him" Dean struggling

The co-pilot ripped the duct tape off his mouth punching Dean out, he grabbed Sam's shirt. "I know what happened to your girlfriend!" he remarked. Sam stared at him in shock. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean was still out

"Sam!" I yelled

He then turned to me

"Shut up you little bitch!" He grabbed my arm and I put my hand on his arm in defense he screamed and jumped back

"Oh I know what you are, but you don't do you" he taunted

I threw holly water on him Dean was back up and pinned him down.

"Snap out of it Sammy!" He was just frozen so I grabbed the journal and picked up where he left off,thank god I was fluent in Latin, I finished the first part as a cloud of black smoke shot out of the co-pilot

I tried to start the second part of the exorcism as everything on the plane started acting up. A round of strong turbulence hit the journal flew out of my hand, and the plane took a nose dive. I looked over to a screaming Dean. Sam ran over and grabbed the journal he finished exorcism and sent the demon to hell.

The plane stopped falling, and soon we turned around and landed back at the airport.

We were swarmed by police and medics. After extensive questioning we were allowed to leave. We walked back to the impala

"Dean…." He sighed. "It knew about Jessica"

"Sam, these things they read minds. They lie, all right?" Dean assured

"That's all it was" Sam just nodded,

"Hey kiddo, ready ti get the hell out of Pennsylvania?"

"Yes" I sighed

We got outside the airport, and jerry met us with a grin spread across his face.

"You did it, You guys did it" He walked with us to the Impala.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed" He shook our hands

"Your dad will be real proud" He said looking to all three of us

"We'll see you around, Jerry" Dean said, going to the car.

"You know, Jerry...I meant to ask you how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months" Dean questioned

"Your dad gave it to me" Jerry replied

Sam stopped. "What?"

"When did you talk to him?" I asked

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call" he said. "Thanks again, guys" And after that bomb he dropped he walked off.

I watched Dean take out his phone and dial dads number"Dean you said you called dad"

"I did"

"This doesn't make any sense, man" Sam remarked. "I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service"

Dean put it on speaker and we listened to it ring it went to voicemail.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help"

Dean slammed his phone shut ad he sat in the impala

Me and Sam joined him. I climbed in the backseat and curled up in a ball. I don't know why my dad couldn't call us, why I could see the demons true face and what I did to make him let go of me, and on top of that I feel guilty for lying to my brothers.

For once I don't feel like crying I just feel tired, I just want everything to go back to normal but I should know better than anyone, normal doesn't exist in our lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Mary**

I was running I don't know where or why. Everything around me was dark, I was in a dark forest. I don't know if somethings after me I just have the feeling I need to run for my life because every time I stop running, I see a man, He's an old man he looks like he's dead but he has on a black suit. My lungs were burning I had to stop, He appeared in front of me

"I think we've had enough fun for now" he said before placing his hand on my forehead

I jolted awake in the backseat. It was just a nightmare, the second one like it. I haven't told the boys Dean was worried enough about Sam as it is. He didn't need to be worried about me too.

"You up Kiddo?" Sam asked

"I am now" I answered annoyed

"C'mon were here" Dean said

"Where's here" I said resting my head on the seat between them

"Toledo, Ohio" Dean replied

I let out an exasperated sigh "oh Toledo" I said shaking my head

"So what do you think really happened?" Sam questioned. A guy was found dead on his bathroom floor, his eyes liquified

"Well thats what were here to find out Sammy" I said clapping him on the shoulder

"Let's go"

We walked into the morgue. We found an intern sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Can I help you?" He greeted

"Yeah...We're the med students" I replied

"Sorry?"

"Oh Doctor Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. We... We're from Ohio State. He's showing us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper" Dean added

The intern shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch" He said

"Oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind showing us the body do you?" I asked

"Sorry, I can't, but Doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want" the intern said. I really didn't like him

"An hour?We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then" Dean said acting worried. Me and Sam nodded our heads in agreement

"Uh look man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…" Sam started

"look man,No" the intern replied

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear" I said. Letting out a frustrated sigh. Sam hit me on the arm and stepped in front of me.

He took out his wallet and placed a few twenty's on the table.

Great Sam lose our hard earned money, not like we don't need it

"Follow me" he smiled.

"Dude I earned that money" Dean argued as we walked back.

"You won it in a poker game" Sam said following the intern

"Yeah" Dean stressed. We made our way to the morgue. I got a feeling of death, but we were in a morgue what did I expect.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him- she said his eyes were bleeding" Sam stated

The intern guy uncovered the body

"More than that. They practically liquefied" he said

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked. "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone"

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

The intern shook his head. "Man, Doc's not sure. Massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen"

"The eyes. what would cause something like that?" Sam asked.

"Capillaries can burst" he explained. "See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims"

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor"

"Think we could take a look at that police report?" Dean asked. "You know for, uh…our paper"

"I'm not really supposed to show you that" he said, looking at Sam. Sam sighed and started to pull out his wallet. I put my arm up to stop him. This guy wasn't gonna milk us out of any more of our money

I walked up to him and flipped my hair like a dumb blonde

"Please, We-" I paused then leaned up and whispered in his ear "I really need this grade" I said in my trademark sweet tone followed by my best puppy dog eyes and my signature Winchester smile. A deadly combination

He stuttered "I-uh... One report coming up" he said

He turned to us and handed a copy of the report. We turned to walk out

"Hey, can I at least get your number?" He asked looking to me ignoring the death glares from Sam and Dean

"I'm really not supposed to give you that information" I remarked before turning and walking back to the car followed by Sam and Dean

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked

"He was milking you Sammy, can't lose anymore of our hard earned money" I said smirking at Dean who just chuckled

"Maybe your a little to good at that" Sam said smirking

"Maybe but it worked right"I remarked

After glancing over the report we climbed in the Impala

"Lets go talk to the vic's daughter" Sam said

When we got to the house we realized a funeral was going on. There were people in suits and dresses

"Think were underdressed?" I asked

Looking down I was wearing a quarter sleeve navy button up with my dark blue skinny jeans and gray lo-top converse

"Definitely" Dean replied

"Holly go around back and sweep the bathroom for EMF meet us by the car in ten minutes" Dean said, I nodded in response. When it came to sneaking around I was a lot less obvious than either of my over 6' brothers

I wondered around the side of the house, I noticed that a window upstairs was open. With the help of a

Trellis and a big ledge I was able to climb in unseen. I ended up in the bathroom.

There was a large pool of dried blood spread across the floor. I didn't get any big hits on the EMF, but I felt like I was being watched. I touched the mirror and got sick to my stomach I heard a bunch of giggling girls saying bloody mary.

I jumped back from the mirror when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly climbed out the window missing the ledge completely and landing in a bush with an oomph.

I made my way back to the car where the guys were waiting

They both took one look at me and busted out laughing I was still picking twigs out of my hair

"So whatcha find- besides a bush" Sam said snickering. I punched him in the arm

"No EMF but there was blood everywhere, and you two need to remind me to stop touching things"I told them rubbing my pounding head

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I touched the mirror and, it was weird I kept hearing some girls saying bloody Mary. But that doesn't make sense shes just a myth" They both shared confused glances

"How bout you Joanie and Chachi, what'd you find?"

"Well his younger daughter Lily thinks its her fault because she said bloody Mary in the mirror" Sam explained

"Oh, wait you mean to tell me you found out the possibility this chick is real and you didn't call me or warn me anything!" I was freaked out

"Sorry Kiddo" Dean said smirking at my outburst

"We didn't think it was real" Sam said also smirking

"Don't you sorry Kiddo me, C'mon guys I touched that mirror" I said sounding disgusted

"Well you're safe unless you said you know" Dean said

"Of course I didn't say you know, but it still freaks me out" I said

We took off and headed straight to Sammy's nerd haven, the library

"Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town there's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean suggested

"Yeah but with a legend this widespread it's complicated I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more" Sam explained

"All right so what are we looking for?" I asked

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies bloody right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers public records as far back as they go, See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill" Sam said

"Well this is should be fun" I said sighing

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we have the computers" Sam said

I pointed to all of the computers. They all said out of order

"Sammm" I said exaggerating

"Okay this is gonna be very annoying" Sam sighed

"Lets get to it" Dean grumbled unhappily

After hours of extensive and extremely detailed research. We found absolutely nothing, we headed back to the motel to search on the laptops. Sam fell on the bed and passed out sprawled out taking up the whole bed.

I was sitting at the table on my laptop still researching. Dean grabbed a beer and sat across from me. We both looked over to Sam

"Guess i'm bunking with you" I remarked,

which I didn't really want to do if I had a nightmare again Dean would notice

I couldn't help but feel jealous, when he noticed something was up with Sam and Sam didn't want to talk about it he dropped it, but if it was me and I didn't want to talk about it I got bitched into oblivion

He must've noticed me spacing out

"did you find anything?" He asked nudging me under the table with his foot

Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?-No. I've looked over everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary" I replied smirking when I mentioned Dave

"Sucks for Dave" he remarked smirking

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet" Dean said taking a sip of his beer

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know-eyeball bleeding. that sort of thing. There's nothing Whatever's happening here, maybe it just isn't Mary" I sighed defeated my eyeballs felt like they were going to melt out of my head if I kept reading

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam's phone ringing.

Sam got up and answered it

Hello?" he asked. A look of worry came to his face then he hung up.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

"Charlie, C'mon. Time to go" He said

"Wait who the hell is charlie?" I asked slightly annoyed no one told me anything

"Charlie is Donna Shoemakers' friend, something happened" Dean explained

Charlie was sitting on a bench in the park, just like she said she was going to be. She looked like she was in panic mode

I don't blame her. Her friend had just died like doctor Shoemaker.

"Her eyes were gone" Charlie finished retelling the events

"I'm sorry" I said

"And she said it" Charlie stated

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

We all shared a glance

"No, you're not insane" Dean stated.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much better" She replied sarcastically crying

"Look, Charlie something's happening here. Something that can't be explained" I started

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help" Dean added.

"Will you take us to your friends house?" I asked. She nodded in response

We waited outside the window until Charlie opened it.

Dean went in first then Sam boosted me up. I climbed in, then grabbed Deans hand so he could pull me in the rest if the way He turned tossed me the duffel.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked Charlie.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and stuff, I hate lying to her" she shifted uncomfortably

"Trust us, this is for the greater good" Sam said.

"Hit the lights" Dean said. I turned them off.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it" I answered

Sam took out a camera

"Here night vision" he said as he handed it to Dean.

Dean turned it on for him, and handed it back. "Perfect" he said pointing it at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean asked, smirking

"De not with that flat chest you don't" I replied laughing at the disapproving look on his face.

I looked over to the mirror and saw something that looked like a hand print with writing next to it

"Geary Bryman" I read

"What?" They asked looking at me like I was crazy

"The name right there, on the mirror" I replied pointing

"Please tell me you can see that" I pleaded

"Kiddo there's nothing there" Dean replied

Sam got an idea

He pulled the black light out of the duffle and pointed it at the mirror where the name and hand print illuminated

They all just glared at me

"Geary Bryman mean anything to you?" Dean asked Charlie

"No" Charlie shook her head

Research time, me and Sam walked out of the library back to the impala where Charlie and Dean were

"So" Sam said

"Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver" I finished for him

"Oh my God" Charlie said

"What?" Dean asked.

She paused for a second. "Jill drove that car"

"We need to get back to your friend Donnas' house" I said

Sam and Dean just glance at me

"Now!" I stated

We immediately drove off check the mirror in the Shoemakers house. "Linda Shoemaker" I said, they were all looking at me.

"Theres a handprint and a name just like the last one" I said before I ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to question Donna.

"Who's Linda Shoemaker?" I asked, as Sam and Dean caught up behind me.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked, sounding more nervous than ever.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important" Sam stated.

"Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave" Donna said coldly

"Now Donna, just listen" I sighed, I tried reasoning with her.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled

She turned and ran up the stairs to her room

Charlie just stood in shock

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad killed her mom?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe"

"I think I should stick around" She turned starting up the stairs.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't—"

"Believe me, I won't say it" she said with a shudder.

And back to the library for the Winchesters. This case was really pissing me off. None of it made sense. Mary killed Jill and Shoemaker for revenge. Wait unless it was killing people who were hiding secrets

oh god

"Guys, Mary has no relations to Geary or Linda shes killing people who are keeping secrets, and whats a bigger secret than murder" I pointed out

"you're right" Sam agreed

" I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them" Sam further explained my theory

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it" Dean suggested

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not" I added

"Take a look at this" Dean said, motioning to the computer. I looked at the screen.

There was a picture of a women lying in a pool of blood. There was a handprint and a couple of letters visible. I instantly knew this was our Mary

"Looks like the same handprint" Sam sighed.

"It is the same" I stated

"How do you know?" They asked looking at me

"I just do" I said shrugging

"Her name was Mary Worthington" Dean continued "An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana"

"I guess we're going to Fort Wayne Indiana" I sighed

We got in the car and hit the road, fort wayne here we come. It was a long trip but we made it, even though it took all night we dug up Mary's bones and did the routine salt and burn. It was weird though normally the ghost would show up towards the end and put up a fight but this was quite.

Morning came and we were only half way back to Toledo by now when Sam's phone started ringing. He answered it

"Whoa, okay Charlie calm down were on our way" Sam said before hanging up.

"She said it" I asked leading forward so my head was resting on the seat between them

"No but Mary's after her" Sam replied with worry in his voice

"I don't get it man, we torched her bones" Dean said frustrated. I hit him on the arm

"The mirror- the one she died in front of" I said in a duh tone

"Shit" He said

We got back to our motel room where we told Charlie to wait. She was sitting on the bed with her face in her hand

"Cover everything with a reflection" Sam said as me and Dean got to work, not a single shiny surface was showing

"Charlie you can uncover your eyes" I coaxed, which I really wasn't good at

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened" Dean said as he sat down

"We were in the bathroom and Donna said it" she said in between sobs

"That's not what we're talking about Charlie, Something happened, didn't it? In your life a secret where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked

She looked like she was in deep thought

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left, How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just. I didn't believe him, you know? I should have" She put her head in her knees and started crying again.

"You're gonna be okay, we just need you to stay like this, stay away from all reflective surfaces" I said

"I'm gonna die aren't I" she said crying

"No you're not. We just need you to stay like this you're going to be fine" Sam attempted to assure her but it didn't work

"We need to find that mirror" Dean said as we walked out of the motel room

"Thanks captain obvious" I remarked earning a glare from Dean

We headed to the library yet again to do endless research, at least the computers were working this time

We found the location and took off

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror" Sam suggested

"what do you mean?" I looked to Sam suspiciously

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam started "I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it"

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" I asked.

"I don't, not for sure" Sam replied.

"Well thats comforting" I remarked

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked. Sam had a look on his face and he was about to speak

I cut him off "Hell No Sam!" I yelled already knowing what he was thinking

"Holland! Its our only shot she'll come after me!" He yelled

"NO! Sam out of everything stupid you have done, this takes the fucking cake!" I yelled

"Alright thats it!" Dean yelled before pulling the car over to the side of the road. We all stepped out of the car

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?" he asked.

"Dean!" I yelled

"Shut it Holly" he growled. That was my cue to back off. But its safe to say I owe Sam an,I told you so. I knew Dean would find out

"Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame someone, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place"

"I don't blame you" Sam stated, looking at Dean like he was insane for saying such a thing.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done" Dean added.

"I could've warned her" he said softly.

"About what?" Dean questioned "You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway"

"No you don't" Sam quietly responded

"I don't what?" Dean asked now pissed

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything" Sam said

Dean started intently at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam suggested

Dean looked taken aback for a moment Sammy was always one to talk

"No. I don't like it" Dean said, shaking his head.

"It's not gonna happen, forget it"He said

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this"

We got back in the impala and drove in silence. The tension in the air was practically suffocating me

"Sam" I started he turned around to look at me "what if something goes wrong?"

"Holly" he paused "it won't"

"You don't know that Sam! I just got you back I can't lose you" I said. My words seemed to hurt him

"Thats the risk you have to take in this line of work" he used a tone that practically screamed end of discussion. Sometimes it sucked to be a Winchester

We made it to the store, I picked the lock and we started searching the mirrors looking for Mary's

Sam found it. It was old with a bunch of designs on it, and in the middle of the glass I saw the same hand print and unfinished letters from before, I was contemplating saying something neither of them saw what I did.

We saw lights outside

"I'll be right back, smash anything that moves" Dean said

Sam gave me a glance before starting "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" he said standing in front of the mirror

She appeared before the mirror. Sam smashed it. It popped up in another one which he smashed again and then she was in every mirror we didn't know which one to smash

You never told her the truth about who you really were but it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!" it asked.

Sam was on the ground his eyes were bleeding. I couldn't find the crowbar

"You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!"

"Sam!" I yelled

Fuck it!

I stood in front of another mirror

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" I said

As far as I know my secrets never caused anyone to die but they had to be good enough

She popped up in my mirror

"You don't know what you are?" She questioned

"Your hiding a lot especially from your brothers. How can you lie to them to like that, you're right to feel guilty you worthless bitch.

I was on the ground as my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and my vision was blurred by blood. I some how gained the strength to stand up. I punched the mirror cutting my hand in the process

Dean came running back in helping me and Sam off the ground me and Sam leaned on each other for support

"The hell did I miss?" Dean asked

"Tell you about it later" Sam replied

We started to walk out as someone grabbed my ankle. I was knocked off my feet and was being dragged toward the mirror by a crawling Mary I picked up a large shard of glass and showed her her own reflection

She released her grip on me and stared at her self in horror before screaming and melting into a pool of blood

"bitch" I scoffed

Dean grabbed me around the waist and helped me up

He looked around the room "well i'd say thats about 600 years of bad luck"

"Defiantly" Sam replied

After driving Charlie home we got back to the motel

"Whoa Kiddo, your hand" Dean said grabbing my arm

We all sat around the kitchen table as Dean wrapped my hand the guys had their beers and I had my bottle of coke.

"All done" he said pinning the gauze in place around my hand

"This is so messed up" I stated

"What" Dean asked raising an eyebrow

"This" I said lifting my now bandaged hand "I don't see you two walking out of hunts with injuries like this, what the heck"

"Cause were awesome" Sam answered

"No because i'm always saving your guys asses" I replied smirking

"You wish" Dean remarked

"I decided I hate secrets, and I should tell you two the truth" I admitted

"Okay" Dean said sitting

"When we were on the plane I lied about seeing the co-pilots eyes" I admitted

"So you guessed, it was him?" Sam asked

"No I saw the demons face, his real face, and when he grabbed me I touched him and he screamed in pain until I let go" I said carefully watching the expressions on their faces to know if I should continue.

"I feel like these abilities are getting stronger, I don't need to focus that hard to hear the dead and I don't get nose bleeds anymore" I decided to not tell them about the nightmares, half truth was better than no truth

"Wow" Dean said letting out a breath

"Got that right" I replied as we all sipped our drinks

"You know it almost sounds like-" Sam started but paused "never mind that can't be" he concluded. I was waiting fir Sam to fess up on his secret but he didn't budge. He didn't even know I knew his secret because I heard Mary.

We hit the road the next morning

"Now that this is all over, Are you gonna tell me what that secret is" Dean asked Sam

"Look you're my brother and I'd die for you," he paused"But there are some things I need to keep to myself" Dean just dropped it after that

We stopped at a gas station. I got out to get some air, Sam followed me

"Holly whats up, you've been quite"

He said

"Sam I know" I said

"What?" He questioned

"I heard Mary, Sam you have to tell Dean. What if your like me, and you have abilities. Dean needs to know"

I said as he tensed up

"Holly I will tell him eventually but you need to promise me you won't tell Dean" He pleaded. I nodded my head in response before returning to the backseat

Sometimes it sucked to be a Winchester

Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

We were in the car for I have no idea how long, I stopped counting a good 50 miles ago. I was bored out of my mind, and I didn't want to sleep, the nightmares didn't happen every time I closed my eyes though they were becoming more frequent.

Regardless I didn't want to risk having one when the boys were this awake and alert because they would without a doubt notice, and then they would prod me about it until I spilled.

I just didn't want to talk about it because its another thing to do with my abilities. My abilities made me feel less, I don't know, less human and the more abilities I have the less human I feel. They were starting to scare the hell outa me.

I wondered how long I could keep this secret, I mean the longest i've kept anything from Dean was about less than a week he usually saw right through me.

-_it was my first hunt I was 8, Dean and my Dad told me I was going to get hurt. But me ,as determined as I was to prove them wrong didn't listen I ended up with a few cracked ribs, which I didn't want to tell any of my family members about because they would think I was weak and say I told you so.  
I also wanted my Dad to just be proud of me  
Four days later I fell asleep on the couch in the room I was sharing with Sam and Dean, dad was on a hunt, Dean picked me up to put me in bed, but as soon as he picked me up I let out a yelp. I wouldn't tell him what was wrong so he pinned me down and lifted up my shirt to my ribs and saw all of the bruising that had formed. He yelled at me. for what had felt like hours. But I made him promise not to tell Dad. He hesitantly agreed after he saw the look of desperation on my face, he knew that look and it broke his heart because he knew all I wanted was for dad to be proud. He gave me some pain killers along with a frozen bag of peas and put me in bed_

I must've been lost in thought because Dean started throwing M&amp;M's at my face to get my attention

"Seriously De!" I yelled more amused than angry. I started picking up ones he threw at me and launching them back.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight" Dean said dodging the M&amp;M's I was throwing. He pulled over at a gas station. He looked over to Sam,who was reading something, and then back to me

I just shrugged acting like I didn't know what was up with Sam.

When I knew exactly what was wrong, Sam was spacing out and Dean was getting suspicious

"Sam Winchester wears women's underwear" I said smirking, to lighten the mood. Dean started laughing

"I've been listening i'm just busy" Sam said annoyed

"So you're not denying it" I said now laughing as well

"What are you busy with?" Dean asked

"Reading e-mails" Sam sighed

Dean got out to pump gas

"E-mails from who?" I asked

"From my friends at Stanford" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked from out side the car

"Yeah, so" Sam said

"Don't you think its just weird" Dean sighed

"No" Sam said looking back to me "Do you think its weird?" He questioned. I threw my hands up in defense

"Hey your asking the wrong person, remember social outcast. I have no friends" "This is between you two" I stated

It wasn't really my fault even before I started hunting other kids thought I was a freak. My family was weird and the popular kids just sort of had a radar for weird kids and deemed them socially impaired. It didn't matter that I might be saving their lives one day, they didn't know or care about that, all they saw was a freak.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?" Dean asked as he climbed back in the car

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my brother and sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jessica" Sam replied

"so you lie to them" I pointed out

"No. I just don't tell them everything...half truth" he said

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean hey I get it, telling the truth is far worse"Dean explained

"Yeah like when you tell the truth you get locked in a nuthouse" I added

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "You're serious?" Sam asked

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, Period" Dean said harshly

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam chuckled

"Yeah, whatever" Dean replied starting the car

"God…." Sam said

"What?" I asked concerned

"Its an e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine" he started.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked smirking. I hit him on the arm

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zach. She says he's been charged with murder and arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case" Sam explained

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" I asked letting out a small chuckle

"No, I know Zach. He's no killer" Sam insisted

"Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you" Dean remarked.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam stated

"Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this doesn't sound like our kind of gig" Dean chuckled

"It is our problem. They're my friends" Sam shot him a look

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam" Dean said

I knew this was really important to Sam, I'm so gonna regret this, Sam had a pouting look on his face which  
I added to with my puppy dog eyes. When it came to me and Sam together Dean could never say no. I leaned forward and put my head on the seat between them.

"Please De, this is really important to him" I pleaded

"I can't believe this" Dean said motioning to us "this is ridiculous i'm a grown man" He said shaking his head. Me and Sam were both giving him puppy dog eyes now.

"One day thats not gonna work" he scoffed

"Sure" Sam replied smirking

"Whatever you say De" I remarked. He smirked and pushed me so I fell back in my seat

"C'mon Dean don't be a jerk" Sam said

"Bitch" Dean replied

"Shut up assholes" I scoffed smirking

"Holly language" all three of us said in unison, me mimicking them. Sending us all into a fit of laughter. I almost forgot about the Jerk Bitch thing Sam and Dean hadn't done that in a long time

We fell into a comfortable silence . I fell asleep, and when I woke up we were in St. Louis. I didn't have a nightmare, I actually didn't dream at all. I don't even remember falling asleep

"So this is the killers house" I asked as we parked in front of a large house in the middle of suburbia. I'm surprised they didn't have a white picket fence

"Rebecca's house" Sam corrected "and Zach is not a murderer" He added

He rang the door bell and a pretty blonde girl probably a few years younger than Sam answered

"Oh my god Sam!" She yelled excitedly hugging him

"Little Becky!" He greeted

She playfully punched his arm  
"You know where you can put that little Becky crap" She said laughing

"Becky this is my older brother Dean" Sam introduced

"Hi" Dean said shaking her hand and giving her that famous Winchester smile.  
I shot him a look saying just stop now

"And this is my baby sister Holland" he introduced. I shook her hand

"Hi, You can call me Holly, and i'm not a baby" I scoffed nudging Sam

"Trust me the baby sister treatment is never going to end. I'm speaking from experience" she chuckled

"You mean they never stop" I said playfully. Rebecca chuckled

"I got your e-mail" Sam mentioned

"I didn't think you would come here" she said sounding upset

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do" Sam said

"Come in" she said. We followed her into the house.

I shifted uncomfortably wondering what it was like to have this life. Or for Sam to pretend to have this life, or if he liked this life more than being with me and Dean. Me and Dean would never fit into places like this with people like Rebecca and Zach, but Sam fit in perfectly he even convinced them he was like them. I was soft of jealous

"Where's your parents?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, but they're on their way home now for the trial" She explained  
"Do you guys want a beer or something?" She suggested

"No, thanks" Sam replied

"So, tell us what happened" Sam asked

"Well, um, Zach came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair and she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing" Rebecca had to pause to keep herself from crying  
"So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zach could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police...they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight" She said with tears in her eyes

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene Zach's house" Sam suggested

"We could" Dean agreed

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, me and Holly nothing. But Dean's a cop" Sam lied I shot him a look

Dean sighed  
"Detective, actually"

I had to cover my mouth to keep my self from laughing. Sam elbowed me in the ribs to try and shut me up but it just made me want to laugh more I mean Dean a detective. Really

"Really?Where?" Rebecca asked looking to Dean

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now" Dean covered

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just...I don't know" She sighed.

"Becca look, I know Zach didn't do , we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent" Sam Said

"Okay. I'll go get the keys" she said, walking up the stairs

"Oh, yeah, you're a real straight shooter with your friends" I chuckled

"And Dean's a detective" I said laughing

"Shut up Holland" Dean scoffed

"Look, Zach and Becky need our help" Sam said trying to get both of us to shut up

We waited in the impala for Rebecca to come out with the keys. I sat in the front with the boys. If we were carpooling with her I didn't want to sit with her that would be awkward

She climbed in the backseat and handed Sam the keys we arrived at Zach's

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked as we parked

"Of course" Dean assured. We were all about to get out of the car

"Wait, I don't think Holly should go in" Rebecca said. I gave Sam and Dean a look and was getting ready to fight them on it. But then I remembered i'm supposed to be a normal 15 year old girl.

"You're right" Sam said sending me a look of apology

Zach's place was a ground apartment, well more like a condo so I knew their would be a side door. I snuck around the side of the house and picked the lock to the side door. I walked in the kitchen quietly.

Dean turned and saw me he motioned for me to get out I shook my head no in response and motioned for him to lead Rebecca away from the kitchen.

Their was blood everywhere it still wasn't cleaned up.

There was a smeared bloody handprint on the counter, I put my hand over it and focused

"Zach! Zach! Stop why are you doing this!" I heard who i'm guessing was Emily and then a lot of screaming, it got really bad and I had to pull back. But the voices didn't stop, my head was pounding until I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a beat up and bloody women. I wasn't going to run or scream this time

"Holland...Holland " She repeated staring at me tilting her head

"Emily what happened?" I asked as quite as possible so Rebecca wouldn't hear me. She wouldn't answer me so I grabbed her arm. She felt solid like she was real

"Was it Zach?" I asked her

"It was but it wasn't" she paused " it looked like Zach but it wasn't" "Holland you need to go" She said I let go of her arm then she disappeared. My head was pounding my vision was blurred and I could barely focus on anything.

I heard steps coming toward the kitchen. I managed to get up and run for the door making it outside just as Rebecca walked into the kitchen. I half jogged back to the impala where I sat on the ground rubbing my forehead, my head was still pounding. I climbed in the backseat.

Rebecca, Sam, and Dean walked back out and got in the car. Rebecca sat next to me

"Oh my god are you okay?" She asked me looking concerned

I looked at myself in the review mirror, for once I actually looked how I felt. I was pale, with bags under my eyes and sweat on my forehead.

"Holly?" Dean said

"What...yeah i'm fine just tired" I said  
Sam and Dean didn't buy it and Rebecca still looked suspicious but she dropped it

"So, the tape. The security footage you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction" Dean said changing the subject

"I've already got it, I just didn't wanna say something in front of the cop" Sam laughed. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself"

"All right Let's go watch it then" Dean said

We went back to Rebecca's house to watch the video. "Here he comes" she pointed out looking at the tape

Zach entered his house but I could barely focus on anything right now I was extremely tired

"22:04, that's just after, you said time of death was about 10:30" Dean asked

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic...It wasn't tampered with" she shuddered

"Hey, Becky can we take those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Sure" she said. Getting up

"Hey. Maybe some sandwiches, too?" he asked with a smirk

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she chuckled. I was starting to like this girl

"I wish" Dean remarked. I scoffed "What is it?" I asked regaining coherency

"Check this out" Sam said, rewinding the tape. He paused when Zach was looking directly at the screen. His eyes were silver and lit up.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare" Dean suggested

"De is it ever just a camera flare?" I asked annoyed at how fast he was trying to dismiss this

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen" Sam sighed. "You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul"

"Right" Dean nodded.

"Remember that dog that was freaking' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him" Sam said.

"Like a Doppelganger" Dean said.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once" Sam said.

"Makes sense. Emily said it looked like him but it wasn't" I said completely forgetting to explain the situation

"Wait you talked to Emily's ghost?" Sam asked with both surprise and concern on his face.

"Shhh" I said as Rebecca re entered the room. They talked for a bit longer before we got in the impala to leave. As soon as we were at least a block from the house the questioned started

"How did you talk to Emily Holly" Sam said. It wasn't really a question

"Well when you guys were in the dinning room, I picked the lock of the side door and I was in the kitchen"

"Wait you broke in" Sam interrupted. I put my hand up to signal him to let me finish

"I put my hand over the bloody hand print on the counter and I heard Emily screaming. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Emily she was repeating my name and wouldn't answer me-so I grabbed her arm. It was weird like she was solid, and I asked her if Zach did it but she said it looked like him but it wasn't" I said taking in a large breath of air.

"That's the first time I talked to one of the dead and physically touched one, thats why I feel and look like this." I explained

"Holly why d-" Dean started but I knew where he was going with this

"Because I thought I'm stuck with these damn abilities I might as well put them to use, guys I got what we needed and I don't really want to talk about it anymore" I said with finality. We got back to the motel and I just curled up in a ball on the bed I was sharing with Dean.I was half asleep when I heard Sam and Dean talk.

"We need to figure this out Dean" Sam sighed

"Yeah, I know" Dean stated

"Shes not telling us everything" Dean started "I mean what if shes hiding something that can be the biggest clue about whats going on?" Dean said

"I don't know man" Sam said sighing

"We'll try to get her to talk" Sam said

It took every once of strength I had remaining to not jump up and scream in Sam's face. I'm not the one who should talk. Sam is for all we know he could be the biggest clue.  
Friggin hypocrite. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks as I slowly drifted to sleep

Sam woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning and rushed me out of the motel. I didn't even get to eat yet. lets just say I was not a happy camper at this point

We drove back to Zach's house

"Alright Sammy, i'll bite, why'd you drag us here at 5 in the morning" I asked annoyed by the whole situation. What can I say I was grumpy when I didn't get to sleep or eat

"I realized something on the videotape it shows the killer going in, but not comin' out"

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean said. I leaned on the hood of the impala next to Dean and rested my head on his shoulder. It was way to early for this

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow" Sam said.

"A trail the police wouldn't follow" I suggested

" Because they think the killer never left" Dean put together

"And they caught your friend Zach inside" I added

"I get it Sam, but it's 5:30 in the morning I said yawning

"Blood, Somebody came this way." Sam pointed out

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here" Dean said standing up and walking over to Sam making me lose my balance

The ground looked clean

"Maybe it can fly" I suggested. Suddenly a few police cars and an ambulance passed us by. We got in the impala and followed. We got out of the car.

There was an Asian man was being put into a police car. He looked confused.

"What happened?" Dean asked a women, standing in front of the house

"He tried to kill his wife, tied her up and beat her" she explained

"Really?" Sam asked deep in thought

"I used to see him going to work in the morning" she said, watching him in the car. "He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy" The police drove off.

Sam motioned for me to follow him, I scoffed wanting to be difficult before walking behind him. Their was blood and then nothing. Sam looked hopeless

I sighed touching the dried blood. I heard a women scream your not my husband. But his wife lived so thats all I picked up. But I got a feeling, I don't know how to describe it it was something inhuman that had that blood on its hands.

I ignored what Sam was trying to say to me, as I kept walking the feeling got stronger until I reached the opening to a man hole, the feeling was so strong I felt like I was gonna puke. I snapped out of it when I heard Dean come back

"Hey-'member when I said this wasn't our kind of gig?"

"Yeah" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Definitely our kind of gig Dean nodded.

"What'd you find?" I asked

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked"

"So, he was two places at once" I pointed out

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nut job." Dean smirked.

"I'm pretty sure its a shifter" Dean said

"But the trail just stops" Sam said

"Guys" I said motioning to the manhole

"Well son of a bitch" Dean said

"That makes sense" Sam scoffed before starting to climb in the hole

"Ugh, seriously" I scoffed before climbing in. Its to early for this

"This probably runs right under Zach's house to" Sam pointed out

"So, what its using the sewer system to hide out?" I questioned

"That seems right" Dean said slightly gagging. I walked over to see a pile of what looked like melted skin mixed with blood.

"Ew" I said grimacing "De what the hell is that?"

"From the victims?" Sam suggested

Dean pulled out his pocket knife and lifted it a little. It was sick

"What if the shifter sheds its skin" Dean said

"Oh god. Ewww" I said

"Yeah ew" Sam agreed

"Lets go back for the guns" Dean said

We walked back to the impala and got all of the guns and amo which consisted of silver bullets before we headed back. I took lead

"I think were close to its lair" Dean stated

"How do you know?" Sam asked

" 'cause there's another bile inducing pile next to Holly's face" Dean said smirking

I jumped back and sure enough there was. I shot him a death glare

"Thats disgusting" I stated trying not to vomit.

"Looks like its been here awhile" Sam said pointing to a pile of clothes. I bent over to get a better look

I suddenly got that feeling again like I had outside when I touched the blood and I immediately got a pounding headache. Oh no. I glance up to see this thing it was the Asian man that the police arrested but it had glowing eyes. It was standing behind Dean

"Dean!" I practically screeched. He was punched in the face and on the ground. The shifter took off. I shot it in the leg so it couldn't get away as fast. I was about to go after it when I stopped and saw Dean spit up blood

He quickly got up

"Lets go! get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

We all climbed out back on the street but there was no sign of him

"All right, let's split up" Sam said

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side, Holly walk back to the car and wait there" Dean said

I nodded as all three of us walked in our separate directions. I sat on the hood of the impala waiting for about 30 minutes when I saw Sam walking back. He gave a strange glance

"Dean's not back yet?" He asked trying not to sound concerned

"His way was shorter to, he should've been back way before you" I said

"He's probably fine, just screwing around" Sam said trying to reassure me I just nodded. I was still having a headache which made me worry about Dean even more. We saw him walking over

"De, the hell took so long" I asked

"Had to be precise" he replied

He opened the trunk as we all put our stuff in there was something different about him. I felt it and then I realized this wasn't my brother. I immediately drew my gun on him.

"What the hell did you do with my brother you son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Holly what are you doing!" Sam yelled

"Its not Dean Sammy" I said

"C'mon do you believe this" fake Dean said motioning to me. Sam gave him an uneasy glance before raising his gun as well.

"You can't believe this" fake Dean said

"You're not my brother" I stated again

"Oh yeah holly if your so sure why don't you pull the trigger" He said stepping close to me. He instantly turned around and knocked Sam out with a crowbar from the trunk. And hit the gun out my hand and under a car somewhere.

Then I remembered I had a silver knife in my pocket. I swung it out and cut the shifters arm. He let out a scream

"Oh you're a crafty little bitch" He said smirking

He ran at me and tried to grab me. I kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back. Bringing him to his knees where I kicked him in the face. He let out a groan of pain along with a chuckle as he spit a knocked tooth out.

"Sorry Holly" he said as he swiftly stood up and grabbed my wrists, I wrapped my leg around his and pulled bringing both of us to the ground. The next few minutes consisted of a fight for who was pinning who. He got on top and gave me a single punch, then it was lights out.

I came to being tied to a pole by the shifter who was still wearing Dean. I struggled wanting to be difficult to tie up and try to get away

"As much fun as it is fighting with you ... I'm annoyed now so if I were you I would stop struggling Kiddo, 'cause I can just kill you right now" He said as I made a sour face at the use of my nick name. I gave in and let him finish tying me up. I smirked at his appearance He still had dried blood and bruising on his face from our little scuffle, at least I didn't look as bad as him though I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Where are my brothers." I demanded

"You know they don't care about you, well not as much as you care about them. They wouldn't die for you like you would do for them" He taunted

"You're lying. Now where are my brothers." I stated again keeping a level tone

"Kiddo, I know everything that goes on in this head and I know all about you." He again taunted "they suspect you're hiding something but they don't confront you about it when you know if the situation was reversed he would be at Sam in minutes"

I gave him a sarcastic smile "shut the fuck up...and tell me where my brothers are" I said staring him in the eye

"You're no fun" he scoffed tying a gag around my mouth

"Holly, Dean" I heard Sam say groggily. He turned his head and saw my tied up with the shifter in front of me

"Leave her alone! You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled

"Don't worry about her, you never do. Worry about you" it said. I winked at Sam as a signal I was okay

"Where the hell is my brother?" Sam asked

"You don't really want to know" it chuckled.

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family... Well lets just say I thought I came from a bad background"

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked. The shape shifter smirked and grabbed his head in his hands.

What the hell

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home" he said, shaking his head at Sam.

"I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked, remaining level though I could see he was about to explode

"I am your brother" it grinned, leaning close to Sam.

"See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me"

"What are you talking' about?" Sam asked

"You left" he said with a shrug. "Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing', just poof. Left me, and Holly. She didn't want me she just wanted you back. Never gave a rats ass about me" he said, glancing at me. "Not that I cared, but, still, this life? It's not without its perks" he laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance" he paused, putting a sheet over Sam. He nodded at me. "Let's see what happens"  
As soon as he disappeared I tried positioning myself to get my knife out of my boot. It was more complicated and took longer than I hoped, but I got the knife out and started at my ropes

"Holly, you good?" Sam asked. I nodded yes, but I knew he didn't believe me. Physically I was a little bruised but on the inside I was tore up.

There was coughing towards the other side of the room. I looked to Sam.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature" said Dean. I let out s breath I didn't even know I was holding

Sam laughed, "Yeah, it's me"

"Where's Holly?" Dean asked seriously

"Right here tied up next to me" Sam replied

"Is she okay?" Dean asked

"A little banged up but you should see the other guy... No really you should. you're the other guy but it looks like you went a round with a block of cement" Sam chuckled

"Damn straight" Dean said as I finished cutting myself free. I pulled the gag of of my mouth

"Damn straight is right until your twin clocked me" I remarked cutting Sam lose and walking over to Dean. I untied him, he immediately stood up and grabbed my face in his hands examining every inch of it. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the now rather large bruise forming I grimaced

"Holly i'm sorry" he said

"It wasn't you De." I said looking at him

"We need to get to Rebecca's now he went there looking like you" Sam said

"and he doesn't just look like you he has your thoughts and memories" I said

"Like the Vulcan mind meld" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam answered

We headed out of the sewer and were looking for the car. Dean was ahead of us and Sam grabbed my arm and swung me around

"Holly, I heard everything he said to you" Sam said "you know its not true, me and Dean would die for you, no matter what"

"Not now Sam" I said pulling my arm back "I don't want to talk right now, i'm fine" he didn't believe me he just scoffed

"Come on" Sam said, as we made it to where Dean was  
"We gotta find a phone, call the police"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,whoa" Dean said. "You're gonna put an APB out on me?" He looked shocked

"Sorry" I shrugged

"This way" Dean sighed. We ran down the street. "You okay Holly?" He asked "you seem pissed"

"I'm fine, I just wanna get this over with" I stated. He raised an eyebrow but dropped it for now.

Sam called the cops on a pay phone while me and Dean stood on a corner

We walked past a tv store when they all light up on the news channel

An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home" a reporter said. A sketch of Dean came on the screen.  
"C'mon thats not even a good picture" Dean complained

"Its good enough" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the alley behind Sam

"Come on they said attempted murder. At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her" Dean interjected.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right" Sam nodded.

"How are going to do that she'll still think he tried to kill her. And there'll be cops everywhere" I pointed out

"We'll find a way" Sam shrugged.

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him" Dean growled. Sam stopped walking, turning on Dean.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets" Sam said, looking at Dean

"Sam, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him" Dean said

"I would like to go a round two with him" I said. Dean just looked at me and chuckled

"I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's" Dean said with an annoyed look on his face

"The news said he fled on foot" Sam replied. "I bet it's still parked there"

"The thought of him drivin' my car…"  
Dean said looking like an upset four year old

"All right, lets go" Sam said, shaking his head. He started to walk away.

"It's killin' me" Dean continued

"Let it go" Sam sighed.

I smirked getting a punch in the arm from Dean "wipe that smirk off your face" Dean said I just laughed even more at the disgruntled look on his face

We went around the back of Rebecca's to dodge the cops

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight" Dean praised the view of his baby

A cop car pulled around the corner.

"Shit" Dean remarked. He turned around. "We're surrounded." He moved to the fence. "This way,"

"You two go i'll hold 'em off" Sam said looking towards where the cops were

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you" I stressed

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's and Stay out of the sewers alone" Sam called to him. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said

"This is stupid" I sighed.

"Just go" Sam said, pointing to the fence. I hesitated, but hopped the fence anyway.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em" a police officer said. I sprinted to where Dean was

"C'mon" he said, walking over to the Impala. I kept watch for any cops. He opened the trunk to get weapons. "I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me. I just can't wait" he chuckled handing me my gun and silver knife which I put back in my pocket

" seriously De, Sam said to wait"

"What can I say?" he smirked.

"I just can't wait" He said

We headed back into the sewers. I was anxious to say the least. I held my gun in front of me

We entered the place where we were held. It was an area with candles and chains. There was another nasty pile on the floor

"Hey gorgeous is that you" I said to Dean pointing to the pile on the floor

"Aw thats just gross" Dean

I grimaced. A sound came from the corner of the room. We looked over to see a person covered with a sheet. It was Rebecca we untied her

"What happened" I asked her

"I was walking home and I got knocked out and when I woke up that thing looked like me" She said crying

"Are you okay, can you walk" Dean asked. She nodded

I started getting a headache

"Oh my god Sam" I said in realization

"What?" Dean asked

"Sam is with that thing remember he went to Rebecca's" I explained

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed

We were out of the sewer and at Rebecca's we saw people moving around inside. Dean went to go walk in.

"Wait" I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him. "I have a plan"

"Holly we don't have tim-" Dean stated but I cut him off

"Dean we're doing it my way" I said with finality. He looked like he was going to protest but he didn't

"You go in around back but give me some time first, he'll think I came alone. I'll take the front and distract him" I told him the plan

"No" He said

"Its our only chance" I said

"Okay, you have five minutes" he nodded before walking off

I walked right in the front door. I was looking forward to throwing a few more punches at him. I had a way of fighting where I watch what my Opponent and predict their next move. But Dean taught me to be that observant hell, he taught me everything I know so this should be interesting. I walked in the room to see Sam and the shifter fighting. He was in Deans form. Sam got pushed into a book shelf and knocked out.

He turned to face me. His eyes were glowing when he was fighting.

"Well hey there Kiddo" he remarked

"Ready for round two" I said tauntingly

"You just cant get enough can you" He said as he ran at me and swung at my face. I dodged him and punched him in the stomach he toppled over

I went to kick the back of his knee to get him all the way down, but right before my leg made contact he grabbed it and flipped me on to the ground. He was pinning me down, knife in hand. I was so gonna regret this. I head butted him and was able to knock him off balance so we were standing again.

Yup I was regretting it nobody won in a head but

I faked a left kick and sent a nice kick straight to his jaw. I without a doubt broke his jaw

I was about to pull out my gun, but it was to soon. He punched at my face again, this time I half dodged it, weakening the impact but not the blow to the stomach that followed..

I regained balance. We were circling each other, both looking like we went a few rounds with a brick wall,

Dean came running in

"Hey!" He yelled. The shifter turned to Dean and was momentarily distracted. This was my chance, Dean was hesitating so I took out my gun and shot him three times in the heart. Yeah it was a bit overkill but I needed to be sure.

Dean walked over to the dead shifter and took his necklace back. He gave a nod to the now awake Sam,

The next day Sam and Rebecca were saying there goodbyes as me and Dean sat in the car

Dean gave me a glance.

"So you beat the hell outa me, then killed me" Dean said smirking

"Damn straight, nobody clocks me" I said. Dean chuckled then his look went to serious big brother mode, I swear it was like a switch with these two.

"Holly Sam told me" he said staring. These two somehow always manage to make me feel cornered

"You can't believe what he said"Dean said not breaking eye contact

"It's kind if hard not to De. But i'm just going to forget and move on" I said

"Okay" he said nodding his head "okay"

The shifter might have been lying. But he played off of my fears that I care more about my brothers than they care about me. If it was true, well I was going to have to live with it because I would die for these two idiots no matter what

But it couldn't have been true because I learned throughout my life, when push comes to shove they always have my back

Reviews please


	11. Chapter 11

We were sitting in a cafe drinking our coffee. Dean was on the laptop and Sam was on the phone calling contacts and looking for leads on dear old Dad.

"Your half caf-double vanilla latte is getting cold Samantha" Dean remarked as Sam rolled his eyes "bite me" he scoffed and sat back down.

"So... Anything?" I asked though I knew the answer was no. If Dad didn't want to be found he knew how to cover his tracts.

"Nothing" Sam said shaking his head

"He doesn't want to be found" I pointed out

I was worried and I guess Dean noticed because he nudged me with his elbow

"He's fine, its Dad" Dean said to assure both me and Sam. I couldn't help but smile a little at how fast Dean went into brother mode not only with me but with Sam too.

"Hey, I found something" Dean said turning the laptop around.

"It's a news report out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here"

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile road" I read

"Keep reading" Dean urged.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Sam finished for me

"So...we thinkn' a ghost? I shrugged

"Not sure, but its worth checking out" Dean said. We all sat in the front seat, well I sat in between them so I could sing with Dean next to Sam and annoy him. After hours of mine and Dean's relentless singing of AC/DC and Zeppelin along with Sam's complaining, which only made us sing louder, we arrived at the frat house of the kid who got killed to interview his roommate.

I went to step out of the car when Sam put his arm up to block my way

"Whatcha doin' there Sammy" I asked

"You're not coming in" Sam said in a duh tone

"Oh really?" I questioned raising my eyebrow

"Holly, you're staying put. No way in hell are you ever going in a frat house" Dean said with a serious face and his fatherly tone

"Ugh, seriously"

"Yup" Sam remarked "I just got out of college I know whats going on in the heads of frat boys and you're staying right here" he said with finality. I shot them a bitch face

"Oh cheer up kiddo. At least you get to kill something later" Dean said smirking.

"Yeah both of you" I remarked. They both chuckled and walked away

Well this is boring. I sighed

It was really hot even with the windows unrolled so I stepped out and sat on the hood waiting for the boys to come back.

A guy walked up to me. He was gorgeous, my jaw dropped. He was tall, muscular, olive complected, with scruffy dirty blonde hair and AMAZING! blue eyes.

"Hey" he said "nice car"

"Thanks" was all I could get out at the moment

"I'm Max" he said shaking my hand. Everything about him was perfect even his smile, but he had a roughness about him I couldn't quite put my finger on

"I'm Holland, but you can call me Holly" I said giving him that famous Winchester smile

"Cute name, you know you have an amazing smile"he remarked

Well that was original but I found myself blushing anyway

"A 67 right?" Max asked motioning to the car

"Yeah, its my brothers actually" I said

"Oh yeah those two guys that walked in are your brothers right" he asked

"Yeah, we just transferred from Ohio state" I was soo lying

"Good will i'll see you around then?" he asked smiling

"You should" I replied

"Hold on a sec" I grabbed a pen out of the glove box and wrote my number on his hand

"Nice, well I should probably go, your brothers are walking back. I know what its like to have a little sister and I don't wanna get killed. See you around" he smirked

"Defiantly" I replied sending him a smile back

The boys got back to the car. Here it comes I sighed

"What the hell Holly!" Dean stated

"We said stay away from boys" Dean yelled

"You said stay away from the house" I remarked smirking at the expression on both their faces

"You're not allowed to date until you're thirty" Sam chuckled not taking this situation as seriously as Dean

"Really what were you two doing at fifth teen" I asked raising my eyebrow

"The exact reason you're not dating til' you're thirty" Dean replied

I made a disgusted face

"Ew De I didn't need to know that" I said. The look on my face made them both start laughing.

"So what did you guys find, in the forbidden guy haven" I asked rolling my eyes

Sam chuckled "well the girl our vic was with is the reverends daughter her name is Lori"

"Uh oh I hope his intentions were pure" I remarked causing Dean to chuckle

"Sam sighed "we're going to chruch"

"Wow, we haven't been to church in...ever" I said

"Well we're going now" Dean sighed. We drove to the church and walked in taking a seat in the back pew. Everyone was staring at us until the reverend continued speaking

"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished" said the Reverend Sorenson.

"And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter" He said gesturing at whom I'm assuming is Lori in the front row."And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church"

"So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children" The reverend finished. Everyone bowed their heads, even Sam and Dean. I just sat there awkwardly.

I didn't like church because I didn't understand religion. How could the world be so screwed and there be a God. Whats he doing up there sitting on his throne and watching everything go down. So I never believed in praying. I wouldn't waste my time praying to a man whose never going to answer. But thats just how I felt about it. Dean felt the same

and i'm pretty sure Sam even had his doubts but held enough faith for me and Dean.

Everyone stood up to exit, I saw Lori getting ready to exit

"Hey" I said pointing to her. We walked over

"Hi, are you Lori?" Sam asked

"Um...yes" she replied sending the three of us a smile

"Well i'm Sam this is my brother Dean and my little sister Holland" Sam introduced

"Hi" she replied

"We're new here we transferred from Ohio state...we heard what happened" Dean said. So lying minds think alike.

"Yeah I noticed you guys come in the back" she said

"We're really sorry, we know what its like to lose someone in a way like that... Something you don't forget" Dean said. Lori just nodded her head in agreement as the Reverend walked up behind her.

"Oh um Dad this is Sam, Dean, and Holland, they transferred from Ohio state" Lori introduced

"Hello" he said shaking all three of our hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an impressive sermon" Dean stated

"Thank you very much" he replied

"It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message"

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually" he started, leading the reverend away. "And were looking for a church group"

I followed behind them.

"Well, we're always looking for new members there is no power like the one of Christ" the reverend said

"We would love to be a part of your congregation" Dean stated nudging me

"Is that so" The reverend said

"Absolutely" I replied sending him my trademark smile

"Excellent, we would love to have you three, see you on Sunday" the reverend replied

"Of course" Dean said as we walked away and back to the impala

"Well that was an experience" I sighed climbing into the backseat. Noticing Sam was already waiting

Sam was spacing out "so what'd you find out Sammy?" I asked hitting him on the shoulder

"She says that she didn't see anything, but was sure something was there I think it's time we did some research" Sam suggested. We headed to the library and took a seat in the back as always.

"So you believe her?" I asked

"I do" Sam stated

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too" Dean chuckled

"No, man, there's something in her eyes plus she heard scratching on the roof and the bloody body suspended upside down over the car"

"No way" I stated

"The hook man" Dean said

"Just...no way. I mean really what is this first bloody Mary and now the hook man. Is everything you guys told me to scare the crap outa me real... I mean C'mon THE Hook man there's no way" I had a little out burst

"If it is the hook man we have a lotta work to do" Sam said motioning to all of the books on the table

Me and Dean whined picking up our books and started the endless torture that is research.

"maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam suggested

"Ugh, you could've mentioned that an hour ago" I complained. Dean stood up rustling my hair before walking off to ask for arrest records

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1852" the librarian said, putting a ginormous box on the table

"Thanks" Dean scoffed opening the box. "So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" he asked Sam.

"Welcome to higher education" Sam remarked before he began reading

About three hours passed before I had enough.

"Dean, you got your pistol on you?" I questioned

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"So I can shoot myself" I said rolling my eyes

Dean chuckled "I know what you mean Kiddo" he said nudging me with his foot. I looked over to Sam who was reading intently

"Hey, check this out in 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here," He motioned to the paper.

"Some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh."

"Pleasant" I remarked

"Get this, the murder weapon?" Sam paused

"Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook" He smiled triumphantly

"Look where all this happened" he added.

"9 Mile Road" Dean sighed.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed" I pointed out

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out" Dean teased

The boys dropped me off at the motel I had it for the day I just wanted to sleep. I had a really weird feeling from Lori it was odd so I just decided to ignore it which probably wasn't such a wise idea. But I really didn't care I just wanted to sleep

I was running again, through the same dark forest the same man was after me my legs and lungs felt like they were on fire but I had to keep going. I tripped over a tree root.

No i'm not dyeing like one of those stupid teenagers in a horror movie, I quickly stood back up to continue running I looked back to see if I was being followed but when I turned around the man was right in front of me

"What do you want?!" I yelled "Why are you doing this?!"

He just let out a emotionless chuckle. I punched him in the face; it hurt like hell like I just punched a brick wall. He said nothing he looked pissed. He grabbed my wrists and I felt an awful pain it was worse then being stabbed.

Then I jolted awake sweating. I was in the motel room. I ran in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face when I noticed bruises were forming on my knuckles and red hand prints on my wrists

What the fuck

I heard a bunch of sirens; I threw on my gray hoodie, blue jeans, and converse. I dialed both the boys like a million times but neither of them answered so I walked. The sirens lead to Lori's frat house and the boys were already there.

"Do you two not know how to answer a damn cell phone?" I said as I walked over to them

"Sorry we were in a situation" Dean sighed

"A situation in which you didn't have the capability to answer your phone" I said still pissed

"We got arrested" Sam explained

Now I was more amused than angry

"How was jail? Did somebody make you their bitch" I said in between laughter

"Shut it"Dean scoffed

"So how'd you make it out of the slammer Andy Dufresne" I asked smirking

"Told them Sammy here was a dumbass pledge, hunting ghosts with rock salt bullets" Dean explained

"You look like a dumbass pledge" I said laughing as Sam shot me a bitch face

"So what happened here?" I asked

"Lori's roommate was murdered" Sam said

"Well then" I said

"We need to get in there" Sam said. They both turned and looked at me, I soon as the cop activity died down, I went inside evading the remaining and made it to lori's room.

There was so much blood, and a message written

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights" I repeated then shuddered I felt like I was gonna vomit

I walked over to the window and let the boys in. I helped Sam in first then he turned around to help Dean in when Dean fell on top of him. I chuckled

"Sorry" Dean said

"Be quite" Sam said. Dean just grinned

"You be quite" Dean remarked. I smirked. They were two bitching 14 year olds

"Guys, shut it maybe you can take prison but i'm to pretty for jail" I said smirking making them both laugh

"Hey look at this" I said pointing to a small symbol next to to the writing. It was all dried up now. I traced my hand over it and got an awful feeling. The same feeling I got from Lori. I gasped then jumped back

"Whats wrong" Sam and Dean asked in unison

"Nothing just a feeling. We drove back to the motel to do some more research

"Whats on your mind Kiddo?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure but something is connected to Lori, hey what if she's controlling this thing?" I suggested

"No way" Sam started "She was too freaked out by the incidents" Dean finished

"Of course" I scoffed

"The hell was that" Dean said

"I said of course, just because she's the reverends daughter and perfect she can do no wrong" I said annoyed

"Holly thats not what we're saying here" Sam tried to calm the situation down

"What the hell is up with you lately? Huh you've been acting weird" Dean said

"I am weird" I said turning to walk away when Dean grabbed my wrist. I yelped in both shock and pain when he grabbed me. He saw the bruising on my knuckles, I tried to pull away but he had a death grip as he pulled up my sleeves and saw the hand prints that were now bruises as well

"What the hell happened?!" Dean yelled

"Who did this to you?!" He yelled again

Sam just stared at me in shock by the whole situation. I yet again felt cornered

I snapped "I did this to myself!" I yelled "wanna know why Dean, because i'm a freak with these fucking damn abilities!" I admitted. I ripped out of his grip he looked to me in shock for a moment. I walked towards the door I started to open it until Dean came up behind me and slammed it closed. I turned around so I was facing him

"No you can't just walk away and expect everything to be fine!" Dean yelled

"Dean" Sam sighed

"No Sammy i've had enough either she talks or this continues" Dean stated

"Let me go!" I said trying to open the door but Dean was stronger and he was holding it closed

"I hate you" I stated

"No you don't" he said in a serious tone looking me in the eyes

"Now talk" he stated. I had tears rolling down my cheeks by now. I slid down the wall so I was sitting on the ground with my head between my knees. Dean crouched down eye level with me. Sam walked over and sat on the bed facing us.

"Whats going on Holly?" Sam asked in a softer tone than Dean

"Nightmares" I said barely above a whisper "this happened in a fucking dream" I said frustrated

"What do you mean?" Dean asked a bit calmer now

"It's the same dream all the time i'm running through a dark forest this guy is after me I either stop or trip and he puts a hand on my forehead and the dream ends." I said as they looked like they were still trying to process what I just said

"This time I tried to change the ending, I tripped then he appeared and I questioned him, he laughed so I punched him in the face, then he grabbed my wrists and I felt pain, and I woke up" I proceeded

"Are you happy, now you know everything" I said "can I leave now?" I asked

"Hell no" Dean stated harshly

"How often does this happen?" Sam asked

"Now, almost every time I close my eyes" I said crying "I told you i'm a freak"

It actually felt good letting the truth out. Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me so for once I just cried to him.

"Kiddo we'll figure this out" Sam sighed

"But the case is more important" I said. Dean pulled back and looked at me

"No its not" he stated

"Yes it is, I help save people, it makes me feel more normal" I said truthfully

"Okay, then we have work to do" Sam said as he helped me to my feet and we all walked to the table. In the mists of my out burst I didn't even hear my phone go off. It was a text from Max asking me if I wanted to go to a party tonight.

"Hey check this out" Sam said. It was a picture of the hook, it had the same symbol as on the wall

"We should keep an eye on Lori" Dean said

"Where would she be?" Sam asked

"I don't know Mr. Joe college this is up your alley" Dean remarked

"There's a party tonight" I sighed

"Then lets go" Dean said

We drove to the party, it was loud and obnoxious, and really hard to see people. I was supposed to be looking for Lori but I found Max instead

"Hey" I said

"Hey Holly" he said smiling

"You want a drink" He asked

"Sure" I replied. He handed me a red cup I just pretended to take sips out of it. I knew better than to drink on the job.

"Lets go somewhere less obnoxious" he yelled. I nodded as he took my hand and led me outside, we ended up sitting on the back porch of the house

"Better?" He asked

"Much" I replied. An awkward silence fell between us.

"Nice bracelet" He remarked

"Oh thanks my uh, my uncle gave it to me" I said

"So tell me Holly is hunting a family thing?" He asked. My mouth fell agape

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied

"Christo" I whispered

"Did you just say Christo? I'm not a demon ya know" He said chuckling

"C'mon, the anti possession charms on your bracelet, and I can see your gun in your waistband" He replied smirking

"Oh" I said

"Are you a hunter?" I questioned

"Okay i'll be honest for the reason you have a gun and can shoot me. I'm not in college i'm 17 my name is Max Anderson I live with my uncle Blake he's a hunter and he taught me the tools of the trade. I'm just working a case here" He said

"The Hook Man" I asked

"Yup, I know sounds crazy" he replied

"Yeah, crazy is relative, you can back off me and my brothers have it covered" I said he nodded taking a sip of his drink

"So, spill you're not in college, well not with that baby face you're not" He remarked smirking

"Fine, my name is Holland Elizabeth Winchester. I'm fifth teen years old not in college and i'm with my brothers Sam and Dean" I said truthfully

He stared in thought before realization crossed his face. "Wait Winchester, as in John Winchester?"

"How do you know my dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"He's worked with me and my uncle every now and then, he's like the best" he said looking at me with awe

"Wow John Winchester's daughter, my uncle is so gonna kill me" He chuckled

"Why?" I asked

"For doing this" he replied cupping my face in his hands and landing a kiss on my lips. I was taken a back at first but after a moment we moved to a phone rang and the sounds of Zeppelin's Ramble on filled my ears. He smiled at the song.

It was Dean

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"No problem Winchester" he said smirking, "when can I see you again?" He asked

"I'll be around Anderson, you have my number" was my reply as I sent a huge smile back

I through the house and out the front door. Wow did that really just happened. I was smirking at the memory

I met Dean in the impala

"Where'd you disappear to?" Dean asked

"I was looking for Lori" I lied

"Why didn't you stick with us" he asked suspiciously

"Divide and conquer, I figured we'd cover more ground that way" I said cheerfully

Dean didn't seem pleased with my answer

"Liar" he scoffed. I ignored him.

"Why are you in such a good mood" He questioned

"I don't know De can't I be happy" I replied still smirking

"Yeah, sure" he remarked

"Where's Sammy?" I asked

"Oh Lori left the party he's watching her" he explained

"You know under any other circumstances that sounds really bad" I remarked laughing

"Yeah" he chuckled "we are off to find the unmarked grave of Jacob Karns"

"Sounds like a good time" I said giving a sarcastic smile

"Yup" he sighed "lets go"

My phone buzzed, thank god De wasn't paying attention. It was a text from Max.

I miss you already

It said. I smiled if only this boy knew the crazy he was walking into. But I gotta give him a pat on the back. He's met my father and knows my brothers reputations yet he still chose to continue to talk to me. Okay I have to admit this boy has balls

Hey, I can't talk right now. As soon as I get away from from my brothers i'll call ;)

I replied.

We were still driving. It was silent.

"Hey do we know an Anderson, he's a hunter?" I asked Dean

"Yeah uh Blake Anderson, he's a friend of dad's. Why?"

"Oh I met his nephew Max, he's working the case. I told him to back off" I said

"Wait, Max Anderson. Oh hell no! Holly that better not be why you're so god damn happy!" Dean yelled going into big brother mode

"No! No he's not" I replied

"God, you are such a bad liar" He chuckled

"Am not.."I remarked nudging him

Okay when being confronted with something I had a tell, but when it came to hiding things I was excellent.

"You do the same thing as Sam. Your muscle on the left side of your jaw twitches" He said smirking

"Funny, I can say the same about you" I joked earning a laugh from Dean

"Oh kiddo, the things you don't know" he remarked. We arrived at the cemetery, it was all old and overgrown. It took hours to finally find the grave.

Dean started digging as I held the flash light for him. We took shifts it was my turn to dig. After the third time we switched, I hit something solid.

Dean grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the hole before we cracked open the coffin, it was all bones, thank god it wasn't a rotting corpse but it still smelt regardless

I poured on the salt and gas as Dean threw the match. We sat and waited until nothing was left.

I also split up this chapter into two parts

But tell me what you think and should there be more Max?

Please leave reviews they do help :)


	12. Chapter 12

Part two

"Goodbye preacher" Dean smirked as we walked back to the impala

"Hey De did that seem a bit too easy to you?" I asked. I couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't over.

"What?" He asked

"I mean no appearance no final show" I hinted

"Yeah, I was gonna say something but I figured why jinx it" Dean said as we climbed into the impala

I got a feeling.

A one of my idiot brothers is in trouble feeling

"Damn it Sam" I said

Dean looked like he was about to say something but his phone started ringing. He answered it, it was Sam

"Hold up Sammy i'm putting you on speaker"

"Karns got the reverend, Holly you were right. Lori was upset about her dad dating a married women and she said her dad taught her that people should be punished, then the reverend got attacked" Sam explained

I grinned looking at Dean "I so called it. Looks like the reverends daughter isn't so sweet after all" I said Dean glared at me

"Stop gloating" Dean chuckled

"Yeah but she doesn't know shes doing it's like Karns is feeding off her repressive emotions" Sam continued

"Her boyfriend pushed her, roomate tried to turn her into a party girl, and her dad was being a hypocrite" I finished

"But I don't get it we burned his bones" Dean said

"Did you burn the hook?" Sam asked

"Shit" Dean sighed

"There wasn't a hook with the body" I said

"Okay, um i'm heading to the library i'll meet you guys there" Sam said before hanging up. Then my phone buzzed it was Max. I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hey" he replied I could practically hear him grinning

"I thought you said you had it covered" he said

"We're uh still working on it. The hook wasn't with the body" I said

"I guess i'll see you at the library then"

"Max thats not such a good idea, Dean doesn't play well with others" I replied smirking ignoring Dean's death glares

"Neither do I" He replied

"But this was my case first you know" he reasoned

"Ugh fine" I let out an exaggerated sigh making him chuckle.

"See ya Winchester" he said before ending the call

"Well" Dean sighed

"Max is helping us, I mean we did jack his case" I said

"Alright" Dean replied

"Thats it alright no freak out?" I questioned

"Its good you socialize with people around your age" he said chuckling

"Yeah, I mean you and Sammy are way to old for me to socialize with" I said rolling my eyes

"No its good, I remember Max he's that book worm kid with the braces. Dad took me to work with him and Blake a few times" he said. I instantly started laughing, oh Dean's gonna have a cow when he sees what Max looks like now.

"Whats so funny" he asked

"Oh, nothing De" I replied trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. We arrived at the library and walked in the back to see Sam and Max with their faces in books.

"Anderson" I said smirking and taking a seat next to him

"Winchester" he said sending me a smile

He got up and shook Dean's hand.

"Hey Dean, long time no see" He greeted

"Yeah defiantly long time" Dean said eyeing Max up and down. The look on Dean's face was hilarious. This was so not the twelve year old with braces he remembered. Me and Sam both chuckled at him but Max looked nervous as he took his seat next to me.

After a few hours of torture Max found something

"I think I found it" Max said

"Upon execution, all personal items shall be given to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church"

"Thats Lori's church" I pointed out

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" I asked

"I mean a bloodstained, silver handled hook?" I continued

"The church records" Sam said, he flipped open a book and scanned the page "St. Barnabas donations, In 1862. A silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged" He sighed. "They melted it down. Made it into something else" he finished

"Then lets go to church" I said

We headed towards the church Max sat in the backseat with me. We kept messing with each other and playfully hitting each other while trying not to laugh, and we would stop every time Dean looked in the review mirror it was like a game.

We arrived at the church and got out

"Okay; Sam, Max you two take the house and grab anything that even looks silver, me and Holly are gonna hit up the church" Dean said we all nodded with our orders before going our separate ways

I picked the lock to the church and once inside me and Dean were grabbing anything relatively silver

"The hell Holly" Dean said as we were ransacking the place

"What?" I questioned

"Max" he stated

I laughed before turning around to face him "you said it was good for me to socialize with peers"

"Yeah but I didn't think he would grow up to look like, like that" Dean said flustered

"Yeah he is kinda pretty" I said earning a death glare from him which only made me laugh more

"Kidding" I said throwing my hands up in defense. I was so not kidding

We headed downstairs and threw what we collected into the incinerator. Sam came down with Max and dropped a bag full of stuff in the incinerator as well.

We heard a scuffle up stairs

"i'll go check it out" Sam said. He was soon out of sight as the three of us watched the fire burn.

I got that awful feeling again and was immediately sick to my stomach along with my idiot brother feeling

I stumbled forward

"You okay Holly?" Max asked

"Guys he's here" I said then we heard a bunch of noises above. I grabbed the shot gun and was the fist upstairs. I saw the hook man cornering Sam

"Sammy drop!" I yelled as sam dropped. I fired the shot gun and the hook man disappeared for the moment

"I thought we got all silver!" Max exclaimed

"We missed something!" Dean yelled

I looked over to a frightened Lori who just so happened to have a silver chain around her neck

"Lori where'd you get that chain?" I asked

"Its a church heirloom my dad gave it to me" She stuttered

"Is it silver?" I asked she nodded her head. I grabbed the chain off her neck when long scratches appeared along the wall. The hook man popped up and threw Max into a wall he was coming for me but Dean shot him.

I ran down stairs and threw the chain in the incinerator. I heard the hook man scream out in pain and then it was silent.

I ran back upstairs. Dean gave me a nod

"Now its over" he sighed

"Good" I replied

We talked to an officer and gave him our reports. He kindly asked us to leave town which we were quick to agree to

I walked with Max over to his brick red 54 chevy truck

"Not to shabby Anderson" I teased patting his shoulder

"Not to bad yourself Winchester" He remarked smirking. I shot him a smile back

Two can play the I can use my attractiveness against you game

"Keep in touch" He said

"Well I don't know i'm just so busy I have to check my schedule" I said sarcastically

He grinned "shut up and kiss me"

I looked around for my brothers before our lips connected it was amazing like the world around us melted

I slowly pulled away

"See you around" I said giving him one more quick peck on the lips

"Definitely" he replied smirking as I turned around and walked off.

I walked past Sam who was talking to Lori and took my seat in the impala. I was smirking Dean just stared curiously at me in the review mirror.

What am I getting myself into. I thought laughing to myself


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Its been a few hours since we walked into the bar,Sammy stayed outside,since Dean claimed we needed money. He started up a new game as I was finishing mine. So far i've racked up about 600 dollars. I was playing with some seriously drunk truck drivers doing the usual hustle, it worked like a charm, I took the last shot and won the game.

"Hey did you hustle us" one of them slurred

"I would never" I insisted as I "accidentally" bumped into him and took his keys. I walked over and handed them to the bar tender

"I think you should call a cab" he nodded and walked off

I heard a round of applause from Dean's table as he counted a huge stack of cash

"Ready to go" I asked walking up behind him

"Mhmm so how much ya make little sister?" He asked. I took out my pile of now about 900 dollars

"You're good" he remarked "but I taught you everything you know" he taunted

"Oh yeah" I questioned

"Yup" he replied

"Shall we put that theory to the test?" I challenged

"We shall" he said smirking

"I call break" I said. He just chuckled

We played for a little under an hour it was a tough game I think we were equally matched though. He was no drunk trucker and I was no idiot throwing around money. This was for pure sport, but in the end he won

We walked out of the bar. Dean had a triumphant look on his face.

Sam sighed "you know we could get honest jobs once in a while"

"And why would we want to do that" I said examining my large stack of cash

"Because you're not conning some poor bastard out of money" Sam explained

I shrugged "I prefer hustling" I remarked as Sam shot me a look

"Can't agree more with you there. Lets see honesty, fun and easy" Dean said making a scale with this hands and the fun and easy far outweighed the honesty.

Sam scoffed

"So ya find anything strange while we were bringing home the bacon Sammy?" I asked smirking

"Maybe... In Oasis Plains, Oklahoma –not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean said confused

"mad cow disease" I replied

"Mad cow" Dean said "Wasn't that on Oprah?"

Sam stared at him for a second. "You watch Oprah?"

"Wait do you watch Oprah?" Sam asked me

"Uh no" I replied smirking looking back to Dean

Dean changed the subject "So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear" Sam continued "But this guy, Dustin, Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less"

"Poor Dustin" I said grimacing

"Yeah thats weird" Dean nodded

We got in the car and headed out. Oklahoma was a way so I decided to get some sleep

I was in a dark forest

Here we go again. I wasn't going to run this time so I sat on a log and waited for him to appear.

He was standing in a clearing so I ran after him. I ended up in the middle of the clearing but the man was gone. He didn't want to talk he wanted fear. I was surrounded by fog so thick I could barely see. Then I heard something it sounded like a cross between a werewolf and a Wendigo.

Okay now i'll run. I turned around to see nothing behind me but when I looked forward there was something brighter it was a meadow and Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the impala the sun shinning bright. It felt like safety so I ran as hard and as fast as I could but right before I crossed into the brighter felid I hit something solid it was like a brick wall an invisible barrier. It knocked me back on my ass. I stood up and started hitting the barrier and screaming Sam and Dean's names. Tears were falling down my face

Why couldn't they hear me i'm right here

"You know they can't hear you" the man who was now behind me said. His voice was raspy and chilling

"What do you think these dreams mean. Are you so blind?" He said

"I want my brothers you son of a bitch" I said stepping forward my fists balled

"Now we don't want to resolve to violence again do we...we know how that ends" he taunted

"What is all of this" I asked throwing my arms up in exasperation

"Well this is two worlds the barrier is a metaphor and you're like me you belong in the dark...you are not like you're brothers"

"I'm not evil. I don't belong here!" I yelled

"No one said anything about evil. But you are dark, you don't belong in their world,- this is all the information I can give you now" he said raising his hand to my forehead

"No wait! This doesn't make sense what does this all mean?!" My questioned went unanswered as I jolted awake. I noticed Sam was shaking me to wake me up and we were pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere

"Holly!" Dean yelled.

I wrapped Sam into a hug and just let the tears flow as Sam hugged me back I gripped his shirt like I was holding on for life

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I talked to the man and he said I'm a freak that belongs in the dark" I said

"He said that?" Dean asked raising his eye brows

"In other words" I remarked

"You belong in the dark?" Sam asked as we unwrapped from our hug. I nodded

"Don't listen to that bastard Holly, you belong here with us...always" Dean said

"Yeah,sure" I said still trying to process everything

"We're serious Holly" Sam said I nodded

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at empty fields

"About hundred miles away from Oklahoma, you were screaming our names in your sleep so we pulled over" Dean said

"You okay? You want me to sit back here with you?" Sam asked

"No i'll sit up front with you two" I said sending Sam a mischievous smile

"Please no zeppelin" Sam pleaded

"Oh Sammy you know you love it when we sing" Dean said

"I'll give you mercy Sam no singing today" I said. He rustled my hair.

I climbed in the front seat and leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. We drove the next 49 miles in silence until Dean broke it

"Okay spill whats going on with Anderson" Dean sighed

I sat straight and turned facing him "what?! nothing!" I said

"You're such a liar" Dean scoffed

"I don't like him" Dean said

"You don't like any guy" I replied uncomfortably

"He reminds me of myself at that age, I don't want you getting hurt" Dean stressed

"Dean am I the type if girl you would date at his age" he looked at me then smirked

"Wait please don't go there" I said making a disgusted face

"Date among other things" he said chuckling

I made a gagging noise "yup you went there" I remarked

"Do we need to talk about this" Sam sighed looking to Dean. Dean's face turned serious, I instantly knew where this conversation was going it was THE talk

"Oh god no! No we don't! What is this wait until i'm stuck in the car and can't leave" I said looking to both of them in horror

"We've already had this talk! remember!" I exclaimed looking to Dean "like three years ago!" I added

"There wasn't a guy three years ago" Sam said

"No but there was a ruined seventh grade dance for me three years ago" I said

"Yeah I get it always use protection, Dean covered it pretty thoroughly" I stated shuddering at the memory

"Hey be happy it was me telling you and not dad" Dean said

"Oh yeah...that was awful" Sam and Dean both shuddered at their horrific memories

"Can we change the subject now?" I pleaded

"Sure kiddo" Sam said

"Just because you say kiddo doesn't mean I forgive you for bringing up awful memories" I said him and Dean chuckled

We just talked about random stuff the rest of the way until we made it to the power got out of the car and walked over to a man

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked

"Yeah"he nodded

"The same Travis that worked with uncle Dustin?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Dustin never mentioned having a nice or nephews" Travis said narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Dean looked lost for words. Here we go I put on my devastated face.

"Our dad and him had a falling out a few years ago, we haven't had much contact since...oh poor uncle Dusty" I said teary eyed

"Its okay" Sam said as he put an arm over my shoulders. I wiped my eyes

"He was our only uncle" Sam added

Travis looked guilty "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Whatever you need i'll tell ya" he said looking at me.

"Thank you" I replied wiping any remaining tears off my face

"we wanted to ask you what exactly happened out there?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure...he fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh…by the time I got back…"

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' Just Dustin" he shrugged.

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, he was bleeding…from his eyes and his ears, his nose- but that's it"

Yeah thats it he just bleed to death

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'" he said

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control" Sam stated

"You ever notice anything like that?" I asked

"No. No way I would never let him work like that" he insisted "But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

Dean looked at me and Sam "That's a good question"

"can you tell us where this happened?" I asked. Travis nodded and gave us directions to the sinkhole where poor Uncle Dusty fell. We got in the car

"Nice crocodile tears" Dean remarked

"Had to make it convincing you were starting to choke" I said chuckling.

We arrived at the sinkhole it was surrounded with yellow police tape which we ignored. We looked down into the hole the entrance was narrow and we couldn't see anything

"Well someone has to go down there" Dean sighed. Him and Sam both turned to me

"No! No way in hell am I going in there" I stated

"C'mon Holly you're the smallest" Sam said

"Unless you're chicken" Dean taunted. He knew that would work because I was way to stubborn to back down from a challenge and I hated him for this

"Am not" I replied

"Oh yeah, then prove it" Sam added. These two were so my brothers they knew exactly how to provoke me into doing something

I grabbed the rope and tied it around my waist shooting them both a bitch face

"I swear if you drop me I will personally kick your ass then throw you down a hole"I threatened

"Noted" Dean smirked "have faith little sister"

"Don't you trust us?" Sam asked chuckling

"With those smirks hell no" I replied making them chuckle as I was lowered down into the hole.

It was Dark and cold I turned on my flashlight, it looked like any other hole in the ground but there was a few dead beetles they looked different from other beetles so I put them in a baggie.

I started hearing voices they started in a low whisper then turned into a loud chanting. It was in a language I didn't recognize and my head started to hurt so I pulled on the rope to signal the boys to pull me up.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked

"Voices and chanting in another language and oh yeah some dead beetles" I said

"Chanting?" Dean asked confused

"Yup" I nodded "and don't forget the beetles" I said holding up the baggie

"Wow dead beetles in a hole" Sam said sarcastically

"They're not normal beetles smartass" I remarked handing him the bag. We got back in the car

"So you're saying beetles did it?" Dean asked me

"All i'm saying is the crazing chanting might have caused the beetles to eat old uncle Dusty's brain. This was all that was down there" I said

"Whatcha think Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam sighed, "You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but—"

"How many did you find down there?" Dean cut him off

"About ten like that" I said

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain" Dean smirked.

"Shut up- maybe there were more" I remarked

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me" Sam sighed.

"But with the weird chanting-some sprits can control insects. we need more information on the area, the neighborhood" Sam continued

"Whether something like this has ever happened before" Dean added

"And I know where to start" I said nudging Dean to look at a sign that said New buyers Free BBQ

"Yeah and this has nothing to do with the free food" Sam directed at me and Dean

"Course' not Sammy we're professionals" Dean said. Sam scoffed

We arrived and knocked on the front door.

"This place freaks me out" I sighed

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously

"Its too perfect like I cut my lawn with scissors to make sure its even, perfect" I said cringing

"I agree Kiddo I mean the well manicured lawns-the how was your day honey- i'd blow my brains out" Dean agreed

"There's nothing wrong with normal" Sam said slightly annoyed

"I'd chose our messed up lives and rag tag family over normal any day" I sighed. Sam looked hurt that I didn't like the idea of the apple pie life. A man finally answered the door

"Hello" the man greeted

"Hi, is this the barbeque?" Dean asked

"Yeah, not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here" he said, looking at us "And you are…?"

"Dean" he said, shaking his hand. "Oh this is Sam, and my little sister Holland" we all shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" he replied smiling "so you are interested in Oasis planes?" Larry asked

"Yes, sir" Sam replied

"Let me just say... we accept homeowners of any race, religion, gender or…sexual orientation" he grinned. I busted out laughing, this man just made my day. Sam elbowed me in the ribs but I just started laughing even more

"This is my brother Sam... We're looking for a place for our dad he's getting up there in years" Dean explained

"Oh! Oh my apologies" Larry said embarrassed

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked as we were walking through the house to the back

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself this is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains" He lead us off the deck and over to a nice lady.

"This is my wife, Joanie" he introduced

"Hello" she smiled.

"honey this is Sam, Dean, and Holland he said, pointing to each of us. We all shook her hand as well

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses" he added with a laugh. She just laughed and shook her head. "Ladies, gentleman will you excuse me?" he asked, and walked off.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you this really is a great place to live"

She said laughing. Another women walked over

"Hi, I'm Linda head of sales" said a overly energetic woman with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and way to much makeup

"And Linda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though" she smiled.

"She's kidding, of course I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners?"

"Well…" Dean sighed.

"Y-yeah, well…" Sam said looking uneasy.

"Yes don't you think owning a home would be great" I said holding in laughter

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, gender or…sexual orientation" she ginned.

Dean chuckled, "Right. Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry" he said before he looked to Sam

"Okay honey" he said smacking Sam on the ass as we walked away. As soon as we were out of earshot I started laughing

"Stop enjoying this so much" Dean scoffed

"De you know its funny" I said he just smirked. He walked off to talk to Larry. I noticed a pretty big tarantula about to crawl on Linda's hand so I picked it up.

I walked over to a guy who was probably my age

"I'm guessing this cute furry friend is yours I said handing it back to him. Sure I may be scared of hospitals but spiders no, it was frogs that I hated. I had a sorta traumatizing frog experience when I was younger. They were shifty little bastards.

"Yeah thanks...i'm Matt" he said

"I'm Holland" I replied

"So spiders are your thing" I asked

"I know weird" he said. I chuckled

"Trust me i've seen weirder" I said noticing a pissed off Larry was walking over

"Matt how many times do I have to tell you to put the spider away!" He yelled before leading Matt off and yelling at him even more. We decided now would be a good time to leave

"So turns put Dustin wasn't the first unusual death around here. When they were scouting the land one of the workers had an algergic reaction- bee stings" Dean said as we climbed back into the car

"More bugs" Sam sighed

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked

"Well, haunting sometimes include bug manifestations" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, i guess" Dean sighed

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone" Dean suggested

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats" I chuckled

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals –elementals, telepaths" Sam listed.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing" Dean explained.

"Does Timmy chant in a different language?" I asked smirking

"What if its a witch?" I said

"No hex bags" Dean sighed

"Larry's kid –he's got bugs for pets" I said

"Matt?" Sam asked

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula" Dean said

"Wait you saw that?" I asked

"Yeah" he smirked

"And you didn't try to stop it?"I asked

"No it was funny" he remarked

"You're such a boy"I scoffed

"You think he's our Willard?" I asked.

Sam

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess" Sam stated.

" He doesn't really look like the vengeful type" Dean remarked

"Well we should know better than anyone not to underestimate" Sam said Dean nodded

"Are we getting a motel?" I asked

"Nope...even better" Dean said

"No...Dean" Sam complained as we pulled up to an empty house

"So were squatters now?" I asked

"No but I really want to test out that rain shower" Dean said smirking

I picked the lock at an impressive speed while we all walked inside. I had to admit this house was nice but it was huge. One of the bedrooms was the size of two motel rooms. So we put the impala in the garage and took the master bedroom. I could've taken a room to myself but it felt weird not being in the same room as at least one of the boys so we all three claimed spots in the room.

I looked to the master bathroom and grabbed my shower stuff sending Dean a devilish smirk

"Hell no!" He got up to run for the bathroom. But I was closer so I beat him to it slamming the door in his face

"Better luck next time De" I remarked laughing

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled which only made me laugh more. The shower felt amazing, maybe the material things in this life weren't so bad.

I walked out of the bathroom to see a pouting Dean

"C'mon De cheer up at least you get to kill something later" I remarked smirking

"How about now" he said giving a mischievous grin. Before I could react he had me pinned and was tickling my sides.

"Stop! De!" I pleaded trying to push him off but he was stronger. So it continued

"Who's your favorite brother?" He asked

"Sam" I remarked in between laughter

"You never learn do you" he said continuing

"You!" I screamed

"Hey!" Sam yelled from his spot

"Sorry Sammy De's got an unfair advantage" I said catching my breath

"Damn straight" he said helping me up and smacking me on the back of the head

"Ow!" I yelled

"That was for the shower" he replied

"C'mon I was the one in a dirt hole" I reasoned

"No excuse" he chuckled before walking in the bathroom. I walked over to Sam and laid next to him on the floor using my duffle as a pillow. I woke up around five in the morning to hear Dean in the shower its been like three hours. Sam was already awake.

"I think he's enjoying that a little too much" I said laughing

"Yeah" Sam said

The police scanner went off it said something about a death

I walked over and banged on the door "De! Go time! You alive in there?!" I yelled. The water turned off and Dean walked out in his towel.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting me time" he growled

"Someone died" Sam stated. After Dean got dressed we headed out. We arrived at the house and saw Larry outside. Dean motioned for me to go around back.

I climbed in a window and ended up in the bathroom. They still had the outline on the floor, I picked up a towel that a bunch of dead spiders fell out of. I grimaced as I ran my hand over the outline tape I heard a women scream and I saw something. It was Linda

"Holland" she said before she disappeared and the chanting started again but this time it was louder and angrier. I practically jumped out of the window

"Matt's our Willard" I stated

"What?" Sam asked

"Linda the realtor lady was killed by spiders" I said

"Lets talk to him" Dean said

"I don't think Larry's gonna like it when we question Matt about bugs" Sam pointed out

"Then we wait till he's alone" I said

We waited at the school bus stop which dropped Matt off, but instead of walking home he walked towards the woods, we followed.

"Hey, Matt. Remember us?" Dean asked

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked

"Well, we wanna talk to you" Sam nodded,

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" he asked, his smile falling. I shook my head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" he asked.

I laughed "No, no. No, I think you're safe"

"So, Matt-you sure know a lot about insects" Dean began.

Matt put the bug he was looking at down.

"And?"He said

"Did you hear what happened to Linda?" Sam asked.

"I hear she died this morning" he stated.

"Mhm, that's right" Dean nodded. "Spider bites"

"Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider" I explained.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" Matt asked, confused.

"You tell us" Dean remarked.

"What my brother means is, are you sure you didn't do anything to cause it?" Sam asked, glaring at Dean

"That tarantula was a joke" he stated "Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy" he added.

"You know about those?" Sam asked.

"There's something going on here. I don't know what…but something's happening with the insects" Matt insisted. "Let me show you something" He picked up his bag and led us to a clearing.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?" Dean asked. "Maybe he could clear everybody out. You could get out of harm's way"

"Believe me, I've tried" Matt remarked. "But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me"

"Why?" I asked.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son" Matt said, with a look of sadness

Sam chuckled with a nod. "I hear you"

"You do?" Dean asked.

Sam turned and shot him a look "Matt, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Sixteen" he replied.

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, the best thing in your life is gonna happen" Sam said. Matt looked at him curiously. "College" Sam said "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad"

I grabbed Sam's arm making him turn around to face me

"What? he asked"

"Really so leaving us was the best thing thats ever happened to you Sam? Seriously?" I said before Dean stepped between us. I walked around them. Dean shot him a nice-work-idiot look

"Holly thats not what I meant!" He yelled

"Sam save it!" I yelled back and we all fell into a awkward silence. Then the whispering started. It was quite but as we walked it kept getting louder and louder the chanting turned into random noise, and I realized it wasn't Matt

I took off running into a clearing I think I heard the guys yelling but I couldn't tell. I don't know why but I ran to a big pile of earth worms I rolled up my sleeve and stuck my arm in. I pulled out a human skull and the chanting dulled so I kept pulling out all of the bones from the hole until the voices turned to a dull whisper. A hand landed on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and noticed it was Dean. I had tears in my eyes and I was bleeding from my ears

"Holly how'd you know this was here?" Sam asked

"The chanting kept getting louder and I don't know why but I came here and pulled out bones and now its just a whisper" I said sighing

"Whoa!, you can hear dead people?" Matt asked looking freaked

"And see them" I confirmed

"Cool" he stated I just gave him a weak smile

We boxed up the bones and decided to take them to a anthropology professor.

We put the whispering box in the back seat and I sat up front with the boys we were driving Sam was finishing wiping blood off my face but I didn't want him to touch me I was still mad and the whispering just got louder and more frantic.

By now I had a serious head ache.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled and the whispering got quieter. Sam and Dean just looked at me but didn't question it. We arrived at the college I just laid down in the backseat while the boys went in

"Voices stop kiddo?" Dean asked. I nodded not really feeling like talking

"The bones were Native American we're going to talk to the chief of a local tribe about it" Sam said

I didn't say a word

"Holly you know thats not what I meant" Sam pleaded

I sat up "What that leaving your family was the best thing that ever happened to you!" I yelled

"No Holly! Leaving you two that was the hardest thing i've ever had to do but leaving all of the arguments and the hunting that I didn't miss!"

"Whatever just keep the how fantastic college was to yourself, and i'll forget about it" I said he scoffed the rest of the ride was silent. I knew me and Sam would be okay I was still pissed at him but i'd get over it.

We got out of the car and headed to a diner where the Chief was

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked, the man nodded and we sat down at the table with him

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right" Sam said

"We're students from the university" Dean said.

"No, you're not. You're lying" he said

Dean looked shocked "Well, truth is"

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"?Liars" Joe cut him off

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley" Sam said, trying a new approach.

"I like him" Joe said, looking at Dean. "He's not a liar" I chuckled at the look on Deans face

" yeah I know the area"

"What can you tell us about the history there?" I asked.

He gave me a sideways glance

"You...you're something special" I was taken aback

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You have a special connection to the dead thats all I know" he said. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded

"Why do you wanna know?"Joe asked

"Something- uh something bad is happening in Oasis Plains" Sam started.

"We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there –Native American bones" Dean finished

Joe sighed. "I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him" he stated

"Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered the tribe. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people"

"Insects...Sounds like nature to me. Six days" Dean sighed

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive" Joe added.

"Thank you for your time" I said he nodded and we walked off

"March twentieth?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox"

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals" Dean added, looking worried.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger" Sam said. "Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land"

"Well then we have to break the curse before the sixth night" I said.

"And on the sixth night –-" Dean stopped. "That's tonight" Dean said,

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now" We got in the car and head straight for the development

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood" Dean said as Sam drove it was a lie to get Larry out of the house. "Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe" There was a pause "Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power" Dean's smirk fell. "Uh…" He panicked and hung up the phone.

"Good one" I scoffed

"Give me the phone" I said Dean handed me the phone and I dialed.

"Matt, it's Holland" I said. "Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?" I said.

"Because something's coming" I continued "Yeah, a lot more"

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?" Matt asked.

"under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts" I sighed.

"But he's my—"

"Listen, just tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" He remarked then hung up.

We pulled up to the house. The lights were still on.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on" Dean said, getting out of the car.

"Get off my property before I call the cops" Larry shouted, running out of the house, Matt on his heels.

"Mr. Pike, listen" Sam said.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help" Matt sighed.

Larry glared at him. "Get in the house!"

"Matt what happened to our plan!" I yelled

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth" Matt said to me.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late" Sam urged.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm" Larry said

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my family again, and we're gonna have a problem"

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now" Dean remarked.

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger" Matt spoke up.

"Matt, get inside! Now!"

Matt took a step in front of him. "No! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam asked.

"Guys" I said "you hear that?" I asked to make sure I wasn't having a freak moment. It was a loud buzzing noise

"What the hell?" Larry asked. The bug light began to spark excessively overheating from killing so many bugs.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife" Dean instructed.

"Guys" Matt pointed.

It was kinda ironic it really did look like a biblical swarm

"We'll never make it" Sam exclaimed.

"Everybody in the house" Dean said "Everybody in the house, go!" we ran inside and locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

Larry looked like he just shit himself. "No, it's just us" he stuttered

His wife came out of the kitchen. "Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" she asked

"Call 911" Larry shouted. She froze "Joanie!"

She picked up the phone and dialed. "I need towels" Dean said.

"Uh, in the closet" Jerry pointed Dean got a bunch and we started putting them under the doors

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on –- doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam said to Matt. They ran upstairs.

Joanie looked up, "The Phones are dead"

"They must have chewed through the phone lines" The power went out. "And the power lines"

"Dean" I said showing him the zero bars on my cell

"Shit" he exclaimed "They're blanketing the house"

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked as we just stood there. Sam and Matt had closed up everything, and were waiting with us.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise" Sam said.

Joanie shot us a frightened look. "Hopefully?"

I leaned into Dean I was freaked and my brothers are like my security blanket

I got an idea "hey, you guys have any bug spray?" I asked Matt ran in the kitchen and came back with about four cans of Raid

They all just looked at me "what" I scoffed "should hold em' off" I said giving Sam and Dean a can

We heard a bunch of noise they all started hitting windows and doors it was awful

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs" Dean said, a window broke and Thousands of bugs came pouring into the room

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" he yelled. We ran up, going all the way to the attic, Sam closed the doors behind us.

Sawdust started to fall from the ceiling. The buzzing was getting louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie cried.

"Something's eating through the wood" Dean said, inspecting it.

"Termites" I stated.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean shouted. The Pikes headed back, but I stayed up front the celling broke through. We used the bug spray with lighters to make fire while Sam patch the hole, by using some piece of board to close it up.

This lasted a short time. More holes began breaking and more bugs swarmed in. Dean finished off the last can of the bug spray. We're so screwed

All the sudden, the bugs stopped. They flew off, leaving behind none in the attic. We looked out a hole in the celling to see the sun rise.

We left I really could use that shower about now and drove back to visit the Pikes the next day

"What, no goodbye?" Dean remarked

"Good timing" Larry smiled. "Another hour and we'd have been gone."

"For good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again." Larry sighed.

"You don't seem too upset about it" I said.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…" he paused and looked at Matt. "…somehow, I really don't care"

I smiled and walked over to Matt

"Throwing your bugs away?" I asked

"Yeah" he sighed. "I don't think bugs are my thing anymore"

I chuckled "yeah well I can't really blame you their" I sighed

"Will I ever see you guys again" he asked

"Probably not" I sighed "well Matt Pike, have a good life" I said smirking

"Have a good life Holland" he said hugging me I turned around and we hit the road.

"Where to now?" I asked Dean

"Well an old friend Blake Anderson lives a ways from here were paying him a visit" Dean said

"Seriously" my face lit up. I've been talking to Max a lot, well a lot as in every time I had away from Sam and Dean i'd call him. Or when they weren't paying attention we would text. I was really starting to fall for him.

"Don't act too excited, were just going to pick something up" Sam chuckled. We arrived and Blake met us outside.

They went upstairs to talk in private Blake said Max was in the living room

I didn't text Max I wanted to surprise him.

But I was the one in for a surprise when I walked in the living room to see him on the couch making out with some fugly fake tan brunette.

"What the hell!" I said. Max jumped up

"Holly!" He exclaimed looking shocked. I turned and walked out the door

"Holly wait please i'm sorry. Tammy means nothing it won't happen again give me another chance" he begged following me outside

I turned around and punched him in the nose. It was bleeding and I was proud.

"No because i'm pretty sure i'm not the first girl to catch you and I was stupid because I actually started to fall for you" I paused a bit shocked at how level my voice was

"But Its okay because I didn't know what I expected from a hunter, let alone you, and I don't know what you expected from me. I'm not some little slut you can have after you're done with your flavor of the month. So have fun with your bimbo I hope it was worth it. Because I get the satisfaction knowing years from now when you're alone and you look back on what we could have had here"

He was speechless probably more from his bleeding nose than my words

I leaned up and whispered in his ear

"I suggest you leave, take you girl out. Because you have about a five minute head start before My brothers find out about this, and I don't think you want to be around to feel your bones break-you don't fuck with a Winchester"

I turned around and walked back inside, completely satisfied with myself

Max and the girl took off and went to the movies. I didn't tell Sam or Dean about this. I wanted Max to squirm but I wouldn't put the older brother wrath on anyone.

We hit the road on my orders. Sam and Dean assumed something went on but when they asked about it I told them I took care of it smirking proudly. I don't think Max is going to be cheating on anyone anytime soon

What I did learn from this little experience was to actually trust Dean's instinct because he was right. In his words his brother senses were tingling.

I'm not really upset, maybe i'm a little disappointed but overall i'm happy because I found out before anything got too serious with him, and I don't need someone to cause anymore pain in my life, but right now i'm satisfied knowing my brothers are all I need.

Thanks for the reviews :) they keep me going


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We were in some little beat up motel in the middle of nowhere because we were all tired and needed a break from being on the road. That plus the fact if we were in that car one more second we would kill each other.

Its currently 12 o'clock in the morning and I just want to sleep. I dropped my duffle and climbed in bed next to Sam before quickly passing out. I was woken up by rapid breathing and Sam's tossing and turning. Shit another nightmare. I touched his arm to wake him up then I spaced out I saw a house with a tree next to it and a women locked inside screaming for help upstairs then I was bought out of it by Sam jolting awake and head butting me

"Ow!" I yelled

"Oh shit! Sorry Holly" he said groggily rubbing his head

I was rubbing my head in pain

"A nightmare?" I asked

"Yeah" he responded

"About a women trapped in the house?" I asked he look taken aback

"How do you know that?" He asked uneasily

"I tried waking you up but when I touched your arm its weird like I was in your dream... In your mind" I said . He just stared at me for a moment

"C'mon lets get a few more hours in" he said laying back in bed "we'll talk about it in the morning" I nodded

"If I can sleep I think you gave me a concussion" I said sarcastically

"Shut it" he scoffed

"And Holly" he said flipping over to face me, stay outa my dreams" He said jokingly

"With pleasure who knows whats in that big head of yours" I teased earning a slap on the shoulder

"Geez Sammy love you to" I remarked before falling back asleep. When I woke up Dean and Sam were already up

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Dean remarked

"Morning beast" I said laughing

"No i'm sleeping beauty you're the beast especially with that bed head" Dean joked I punched his arm.

Sam was drawing what looked like the tree from the dream

"So fun fact here. I can see your dreams" I said Dean choked on a piece of the donut he was eating

"Well thats-" Dean started but I cut him off

"Creepy with a capital C I know. Now I can go all peeping Tom on your dreams" I said

"How'd you figure this one out?" Dean asked

"I was having a nightmare and Holly grabbed my arm to wake me up them she was inside my dream" Sam answered

"What was the nightmare about?" Dean asked

"A lady" Sam replied Dean smirked

"That makes it sound dirty" he said I laughed

"She was locked in a house and screaming" Sam remarked

"Really not helping the dirty dream factor here" Dean said chuckling

"Something was after her she was screaming for help" I said. Sam was in thought for a moment

"Wait" he said "I've seen this"

"Seen what?" Dean asked, giving him a confused glance. Sam got up and went searching through his bag

"What's goin' on Sammy?" I asked. He pulled out a picture of mom and dad in front of our old house. The one she died in

"Guys, I know where we have to go next" He said

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Back home...back to Kansas" Sam replied.

"Okay, random" Dean said, confused "Where'd that come from?" He asked

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Sam said,

"Yeah" Dean said. I looked at the picture for a moment before realization crossed my face

"Thats the same house from the dream" I sighed

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but, the people who live in our old house-they might be in danger" Sam said.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked.

"Uh…it's just, um, look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam stated He got up, but Dean followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked. Sam just gave him a pleading look

"Come on,that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that" Dean said

"I can't really explain it" Sam said.

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do" Dean went on. Sam sighed, while Dean stared at him expectantly.

"Sammy you need to tell him...now" I said Sam just shot me a death glare. Shit what did I just do

"Wait" Dean paused "How the hell do you know and I don't?"

"Bloody Mary" I sighed. I was so dead

"What" Dean said looking as confused as ever

"I have these nightmares" Sam admitted finally.

Dean nodded. "I've noticed"

"And sometimes-they come true" Sam went on.

"Come again?" Dean said taken aback

"Look, Dean" Sam sighed "I dreamt about Jessica's death a few days before it happened" Sam said

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence" he said

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't want to believe it" Sam sighed. "And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Holly do you have these dreams?" Dean asked

"What no, No, i'm not Haley Joel" I scoffed

"I'm just weird not a physic...nothing i've dreamt has come true" I said

"Well... What the hell! Am I gonna pop up with some abilities next!" Dean yelled

"I just...I don't know" Dean sighed

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean?" Sam paused "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean said, "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…."

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

I sometimes forget that Dean was ten when this happened and I was only a baby, he remembered that night and I didn't this had to be hard for him

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure" I said pleading with him.

Dean nodded, grabbing his bag. "I know we do" he said as he walked out the door

"Sam you better be right" I said grabbing my bag and following Dean out. He threw the bags in the trunk and slammed it shut, and we climbed in the car waiting for Sam

"Dean, i'm sorry" I said he looked at me and instantly knew what I was getting at

"No kiddo...don't be" he said with finality. We drove to Lawrence in silence. We arrived the next day. The house looked the same besides the rebuilt side of the house from when the nursery caught on fire. Sam and Dean just stared at it. I mean they had memories here I didn't.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked Dean as we walked up to the front door

"I'll get back to you on that" he said knocking on the front door A women answered the same women from the dream

"Can I help you?" She asked narrowing her eyes

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—" Dean started but Sam cut him off

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my our little sister Holland" Sam said truthfully. "We used to live here." Sam said

"You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place" I finished

Sometimes the truth was the best lie

"Winchester Yeah, that's funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night"

"Really?" I asked shocked

"Come on in" she smiled, stepping aside for us

"I'm Jenny" She let us in, I looked around but nothing seemed familiar after all I was just a baby. But from the look on Sam and Deans face they remembered. I sensed something it was awful and nasty but it was along side another sense a good one. I decided not to tell the boys

We followed Jenny to the kitchen, where a young girl was doing her homework and a toddler was jumping in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" he yelled happily

Jenny smiled "That's Richie He's kind of a juice junkie" she laughed handing him a sippy cup.

"But, hey, at least he won't get dirty" She walked over to the girl and pointed to us. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and their sister Holland. They used to live here"

"Hi" she greeted half smiling at us

"So, you just moved in?" Sam asked

"Yeah, from Wichita" she nodded.

Dean nodded "You got family here, or….?"

"No" she said, shaking her head. "I just, uh-needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job... I mean, as soon as I find one."

Sam smiled. "So, how you liking' it so far?"

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here" she said. "But this place has its issues" she sighed.

Yeah i'm sure demon fire is everyones happy childhood memory

"What issues?" I asked

Electrical "the lights flicker almost every hour theres rats in the basement the sinks backed up..." She paused "i'm sorry I didn't mean to complain

My stomach dropped flickering lights. I knew what that meant

"Its no problem" Dean scoffed. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

She looked at us like we were nuts, but then thought for a second. "It's just the scratching, actually"

"Mom?" Sari whispered. Jenny leaned close to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here"

"What, Sari?" Sam asked,

"The thing in my closet" she whimpered sounding scared.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets" Jenny smiled. She looked to us "Right?"

"Right" We laughed. "No, no, of course not"

"She had a nightmare the other night" Jenny explained.

"I wasn't dreaming" Sari insisted. "It came into my bedroom... and it was on fire"

I was shocked. Mom was killed in a fire

"Sari i'm sure it was nothing" I said trying to make her feel better

"But you know what I used to do when I was scared. You check the closet then close the door, and nothing can get you" I assured

"Okay" Sari nodded

"Well thanks for showing us around" Dean said

"Oh hold on" Jenny said leaving the room and coming back with a box of pictures

"Thanks" I said grabbing the box we left and got a motel

I sat on the bed and sighed opening the box. There were a bunch of pictures of Sam and Dean and alot of me even though I was a baby. Dean in his batman costume with Sam as robin and I was a mini cat women. All the pictures were labeled and dated this one said Holly's first halloween.

I kept digging through the pile when I found a picture of mom. She couldn't be older than sixteen. I got a feeling of warmth and love from the photo the same good feeling from the house.I was almost a mirror image of her besides my light golden olive complexion, freckles around my nose, and green eyes. I felt tears roll down my face

I found a picture of mom holding me. It was dated the day of her death. I touched it then I heard a women scream Holly then my dad screaming it was horrific I heard my dad say something like Dean get Sam and your sister out and don't look back.

Sam and Dean walked in and saw my face I threw the picture down and ran in the bathroom slamming the door

Dean knocked on the door but I didn't respond

"Holly I swear I will kick it down!" He yelled

"Dean" I heard Sam say in a sad tone. He must've found the picture

"Shit" I heard Dean sigh.

I was freaked and didn't want to be

here right now. So I turned on the shower and climbed out the bathroom window

Then I ran and I didn't stop running until I had to. I sat on a bench and dialed my dads number. Naturally it went to voice mail

"Hey, dad its Holly" I said in tears "We're in Lawrence and.. Uh I really need to talk to you, please just call me, let me know you're alive. Dad i'm scared...my abilities are getting stronger and I don't know how to stop it. And there's something wrong with Sam too...I miss you I wanna talk to you. Dad please, I just need to know you're okay" I said clearly crying before hanging up.

I started walking towards the motel and noticed I made it a good four and a half miles. I didn't even bother going back in through the bathroom, chances are they know now i'm not in the shower. I noticed the impala was gone

Fantastic they know

I walked inside to see a pacing and frustrated Sam

"Where were you Holly?! What the hell!" He yelled

"I went for a run" I said barely above a whisper

"You went for a-" he scoffed I haven't seen Sam this pissed in a while

"Dean is out looking for you" He said in an angry tone

"I guess you should call him then" I said laying down and pulling the covers over me. Sam walked over and ripped the blankets off

"What the hell Holly!" He yelled "talk to me, if you're mad take it out on me do whatever you want but don't ignore me!" He yelled

"I'm scared Sam" I said sounding like a vulnerable four year old. His expression softened

"Why?" He asked not as pissed as before

"I touched that picture and I heard everything... I heard mom screaming and I heard Dad yelling at Dean to get us out...I don't know what I am and I try to ignore it but I can't when things like this happen" I said new tears forming in my eyes

"I just want dad" I said crying. Sam hugged me. John wasn't winning any father of the year awards but he was my dad, and some how I felt like he could always make everything better.

"Sammy, I just wanna go to sleep" I said

"Yeah, I think you should be asleep when Dean gets back. I'll explain to him" he said as I laid down. He picked up the blankets off the floor and covered me with them

I woke up in the morning to Dean slapping my feet.

"Kiddo! Wakey! Wakey!" He yelled

"Five more minutes" I slurred being difficult. He grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me out of bed. I landed on my ass with an oomph

"Ow! Dean you asshole" I whined

"Language, and you're lucky thats all you get for what you pulled" he said sternly

"Dean I-" I started

"I know why. Sammy told me everything but it doesn't mean i'm not pissed at you for making me worry" He said smirking

"I'm you little sister its my job to make you worry" I remarked

"And its my job to kick your ass when you do" He replied

"Get dressed we have to go"

"Where?" I asked

"Dads old work" he sighed

"Okay" I said going in the bathroom and getting dressed. We headed to his old work it was a mechanics shop

We got out of the Car and Dean walked up to a guy. "Are you the owner?" he asked.

"Yeah" the guy said, wiping his hands on a towel. "What's it to you?"

"Did you know John Winchester?" Sam asked,

The man thought for a moment, then got a look of realization "Hell yeah I did. We owned the garage together before he took off" The man said "who's askin" he said

"Were detectives looking into a case" Dean lied

"Bull" the man scoffed what was it with everyone calling Dean's bluffs

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"Well you're John and Mary's kids" the man said

"How did you know that?" Dean asked glancing around

"Well it took me a minute. But it was you who gave it away" he said pointing to me

"You look just like your mom" he said smiling

"So what do you want to know about your dad?" He asked

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind" Dean replied

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that" he laughed. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing" So thats where we inherited most of our stubbornness

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right" he nodded. "He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first" he sighed. "I think he was in shock"

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?" Sam asked with a tone of urgency

"I don't think you kids should hear this" he said

"No" I pleaded "we need to know"

He sighed "Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary" the man remarked.

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it" the man said, looking upset. "It was an accident – an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…."

"But what?" Sam asked, as he paused

"Oh, he just got worse and worse" the man replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, he started reading' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town"

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" I asked

"No" he shook his head

"Thank you sir" Dean said as we walked back to the impala

We stopped at a pay phone and picked up a phone book

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town" Sam started reading the book

"There's, uh..."he laughed. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—"

"Wait Missouri Moseley?" Dean questioned. He took out dads journal and read from the first page of it

"I went to Missouri and learned the truth... I always thought he meant the state" Dean sighed

"Okay then, lets go meet Missouri" I said

We made it too Missouri's and took a seat on her couch. She was with a client. About five minutes later she walked the man to the door

"Oh don't you worry a thing- your wife is crazy about ya" Missouri assured the man smiled then left

"Poor bastard-his wife's cold bangin the gardener" she said I snorted trying not to laugh

Missouri was a heavy set african american women with a sweet voice and a sassy attitude. I liked her

"Well c'mon you three we don't have all day" she said motioning for us to follow her into the other room.

She sighed "John Winchesters kids well i'll be damned you boys grew up handsome, and you were one goofy looking kid too" she said pointing to Dean. I chuckled, god I love this women

"And baby Holland, well not so baby anymore" she said hugging me. She pulled back "oh my" she said her smile fell

"Whats wrong" I asked

"Nothing" she sighed looking worried

"And Sam where do I start i'm sorry about your girlfriend- and you're guys dad is missing" Missouri said

"Do you know where he is? Is he okay?" Dean asked

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half?" she asked "You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air" She motioned to the chair. "Sit, please" she said. We all sat

"Boy, you put your feet on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" Missouri said suddenly

"I didn't do anything" Dean insisted.

Missouri narrowed her eyes. "But you were thinkin' about it" Dean just raised his eyebrows at her, and Sam and I both chuckled

I got a feeling from Missouri's house. It was familiar but I couldn't place it

"Okay. So John...when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire" she said. "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him"

"What about the fire?" Dean asked. "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing" Missouri said.

"And could you?" Sam said

"I…." she started, shaking her head.

"What was it?" Sam asked

I don't know Oh, but it was evil" She stuttered

"and it was there more than once. First it came when Sam was 6 months old but your father thought it was an intruder at the time. Then it came for Holly. But for a different reason. When it came for Holly its sole intention was to kill Holly and your mother" she said looking to me

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked

"I don't know sweetie. Death follows you around. It hangs over you like a cloud thats all I know" she said uneasily

Excellent and the thing that murdered my mom and has a vendetta against me is back fantastic I thought

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" she narrowed her eyes at me. Oh yeah she reads minds

"Definitely" Sam said

"I don't understand" she said. "I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' tabs on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know" Dean started

"But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –it just feels like something's starting" Sam finished

"Missouri can you go back with us?" Sam asked

"Oh honey I don't know if it will help much" she stated

"Missouri please" I pleaded. She must have sensed our desperation because she agreed to walk through the house with us

We went back to the house. Jenny answered the door.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri" Sam smiled, motioning to her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake" Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy" she said looking flustered

"Listen, Jenny, it's important" Missouri smacked Dean upside the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, looking at her

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she asked, looking at Dean angrily. She looked to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out"

I chuckled along with Sam as Dean shot us death glares

"About?" Jenny said worriedly

"About this house" Missouri said,

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Missouri said, reading her thoughts. "You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

Jenny eyed us nervously. "Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little" she said, as Jenny just looked unsure. She stepped sideways to let us in the house. We entered, and Missouri just led us upstairs into Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it" Missouri said, with a sigh.

"Why?" Sam asked

"This used to be Holly's nursery" she replied.

Dean looked around. He without a doubt remembered

"This is where it all happened" Missouri said to Sam. We both looked up at the ceiling, and shared a worried look.

"That an EMF?" Missouri said to Dean. He nodded. "Amateur" she scoffed

"I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom" Missouri said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Dean asked. She nodded

"How do you know?" Sam asked

I was getting a weird feeling. The same one when I looked at moms picture

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different" she stated.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Missouri shrugged. "Not it" she said, opening the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place"

"What are they doing here?" Dean demanded.

"They're here because of what happened to your family" she said. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected"

"I don't get it" I said

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy" Missouri went on. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead"

"Great another poltergeist" I sighed

"You said there was more than one spirit" Sam said.

Missouri sighed. "There is. I just can't quite make out the second one"

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again." Dean said with a finality.

I leaned on the wall and the it happened the same as when I touched the photo from the day of her death. I felt myself zone out

My mom screaming my dad yelling it just kept getting louder Sam Dean and Missouri came running over to me as I fell to the ground holding my head. I knew with out a doubt my ears were bleeding. I saw a figure on fire walking towards me

"Stop!" I figure ran its hand down the side of my face then I blacked out, I came to on Missouri's couch my head was throbbing.

"Hey Holly" Sam said taking a seat on the couch

"Sammy"

"Yeah, i'm right here"he said

"Got any aspirin?" I asked

"Yeah" he handed them to me and I took a few before getting up and walking to the kitchen table where Dean and Missouri were sitting filling poltergeist bags

"How you felling honey" Missouri said

"Fantastic" I said giving her a sarcastic smile

"Holly" Dean said in his fatherly tone

"Girl don't use that tone with me" she said

"Missouri, i'm sorry its just this...I don't know whats happening" I admitted

"What exactly happened?" She asked

"I heard mom screaming, my dad yelling, I was crying" I shuddered "I saw the figure on fire Sari was talking about it came over and touched my face. Then I blacked out" I finished

"Missouri do you know whats happening to me?" I asked. She just gave me a sad smile

"Sweetie, I don't know I do know you have a strong connection to the dead and you're very powerful...thats all I can sense from you" she said. I nodded disappointed

"When do we head out?" I asked

"A few hours-Holly I think you should stay behind...take an easy" Dean said

I was shocked had that just left his mouth, I looked to Sam for support "I have to agree with Dean Holly" he said

"Are you guys serious!" I yelled. Missouri got up and left the room probably predicting what was coming

"No I won't sit this one out" I yelled pissed off

"Holly with what happened today, and last time-" Sam started but I cut him off

"What you mean this" I said lifting my shirt to the scar on my side "its a scar! A memory! I'm reminded of it everyday but i'm not scared! And I am not sitting this one out because you two are!" I said Sam seemed to back down leaving it to Dean

"You're not going Holly thats final" he said getting up to leave. I wasn't done yet I grabbed his arm to make him turn and face me

"No! You don't just get to say thats final and walk off! You're not dad!" I yelled. Sam got up and stepped between us. Dean would never hit me, but he was seriously pissed

"Okay enough!" Sam yelled "Holly!" Sam yelled to get my attention

"I'm going" I said with finality before walking off. Even from the other room I could hear them whisper

"Told you this was gonna happen" Dean said sighing

"Can't blame her though-what if the situation was changed and it was someone telling us we cant go" Sam reasoned

"Yeah, I know" Dean sighed. I got up and took my spot in the backseat of the impala. If they wanted me to stay they would have to pry me out of the car.

The three of them walked over and got in the car

"You go on one condition- you stick with Sam and stay out of kitchen away from knives" Dean said

"thanks De" I said now knowing he understands that I have to do this

We arrived at the house

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone" Jenny said, as Missouri Led her and her kids out of the house.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back" Missouri smiled. Jenny gave her an unsure look, but got in the car anyway.

I took my bag and met Sam at the spot where we had to put the bag in. It was a little to silent, then I got an awful feeling the brother feeling "Sam!" I yelled as a cord wrapped around his neck. I went to run to him but was pinned to the wall.

"Sammy no!" I yelled seeing him being choked to death and their was nothing I could do. I let out a scream and fought as hard as I could, then miraculously I was free from the wall I ran over and kicked a hole in the corner placing the bag in.

I ran over to Sam and took the cord off his neck. I was practically crying by now. He sat up and I hugged him like I was never gonna see him again probably suffocating him more. Dean walked in as me and Sam stood up

"I heard you scream" Dean said grabbing my shoulders and inspecting me for injury before walking over and doing the same to Sam.

We met Missouri down stairs

"Are you sure its over?" I asked

"Yes...why do you ask" she said

"It doesn't feel over" I sighed. As Jenny walked in

"Hello?" Jenny said "We're...home" She walked into her destroyed kitchen, and stopped. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this" Sam said

"Don't you worry. The boys are gonna clean up this mess" Missouri said. Dean and Sam just stared

"Well, what are you waiting for, boys? Get the mop" she commanded. They walked away with a hilarious look on their faces

"Dean Winchester! boy don't you cuss at me!" Missouri yelled down the hall I heard Sam laugh

After a few hours of waiting and talking to Missouri Sam and Dean finally came out. We dropped Missouri off. As Dean climbed back in the car and Sam started

"Dean we should go steak out the house it doesn't feel over" he sighed

"I know" he scoffed "it has to do with that dream"

"Yeah but thats not it...it just doesn't feel over" Sam said. I couldn't agree more

"Wait if we're doing a steak out I need food" I said

"Just like Dean" Sam chuckled. He was right I had a large appetite, I could eat a whole freakin cow and not gain a single pound, just like Dean

"I'll order what do you want?" Sam asked

"The usual" I said Sam chuckled

"Which is?" He asked. I stared at him

"You really don't know me" I joked "chicken tenders a side of fries with a coke" Sam nodded and started to walk off I unrolled the window

"And pie!" I yelled. He chuckled

"I'm serious" I yelled. about 30 minutes later Sam came back and handed us our orders. We drove back to Jenny's and began the long steak out. I sat in the back eating my food contently . A few hours passed

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked,

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling" Sam said. Staring intently at the house

"I second that" I said

"Dean" Sam said, smacking him and pointing to the upper window of the house. "Holly! Look! Dean!" Jenny was pounding on the window screaming in fear. Just like in the dream. We got out of the car and ran into the house

"Get the kids! I'll get Jenny!" Dean yelled

I ran into Sari's room to see her screaming. The same figure on fire was there. Then I recognized it... It was mom. Regardless there was still something bad in the house so on instinct I grabbed Sari and ran. I saw Sam down stairs with Riche. But something grabbed Sam.

"Sari get Richie out now!" I yelled she nodded as I felt something grab me and start dragging me away. I saw them make it outside before the door slammed behind them.

"Sam!" I yelled getting thrown and pinned to a wall next to him

"Holly!" He yelled

"God damn it!" He yelled in pain

The figure on fire showed up again as Dean ran in with the shot gun

"Dean wait no!" I yelled

"What?!" He yelled back

"Dean its mom!" I yelled as the figure turned from its fire form into our mom

"Mom," Sam and Dean said

me and Sam dropped from the wall

"Dean,Sam look at you two" she said as both their eyes became red rimmed

"And Holland she said running her hand over my cheek you're so beautiful" I was crying now too. she took a step back and looked at all of us

"I'm sorry" she said before backing off

"Wait mom! For what! Mom!" I yelled taking a step towards her but Sam held me back

"Holly no" he said

"Sam!" I yelled

My mom looked up at the celling "you get out of my house!" She said angrily "and leave my kids alone!" She said before bursting in flames and disappearing into the celling

"Now its over" I said

Dean hugged me "its okay Kiddo" he walked outside and said out our goodbyes to Jenny, Richie, and Sari. We got in the car to head back to the motel. But something was bugging the feeling I got in Missouri's house it took me awhile to figure out, but then it hit me. It was Dad. I needed to get there now

"Hey Dean I left my gun at Missouri's" I said

"Okay we'll go pick it up" Dean sighed. The sun was barely coming up at this time why not pull an all nighter

"I'll be quick" I said climbing out of the car" Dean nodded

Missouri opened the door and her expression immediately changed. She stepped aside and motioned for me to come in "where is he" I said levelly

"I don't know what you-" she started

"Cut the crap Missouri I know he was here. I could feel it" I said with tears flowing down my face

She sighed "you just missed him sweetie"

"But I can still feel him" I said

"Strong presences hang around for awhile" she said

"But why didn't he talk to us" I said now in hysterics

"He thinks he's keeping you safe sweetie. I know its stupid I tried to tell him to talk to you three but he insisted against it" She said hugging me

"Honey if it makes you feel any better I smacked him upside the head" she said as we unwrapped from the hug

I chuckled wiping my eyes "thanks" I said

"Now you better go before your brother has a cow" she suggested

"Yeah bye Missouri" I said

"Bye Holly... Don't you three be strangers now" I nodded and walked back to the car

Dean instantly knew something was wrong

"Are you crying?" He asked Sam was passed out in the seat

"No" I replied

"Don't even try to lie. whats up?" Dean said

"Just everything" I lied I didn't want to tell Dean

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said looking back in the mirror at me

"Do you really think mom saved us?" I asked him

"Without a doubt why?" He asked

"Just mom-wow" I said

"Yeah" Dean said his voice cracking a little like he was about to cry. I knew to change the subject

"Are we going back to the motel?" I asked

"Yeah I think we all deserve a few hours" he sighed we pulled up to the motel and Sam sprawled out on one bed so I was sharing with Dean.

Dean passed out pretty quick I got up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I dialed dads number. I wasn't really upset now I was pissed and so gonna regret this. It went to voicemail

"You son of a bitch. How dare you! You were in Lawrence this whole time and you don't have the decency to pick up the phone or at least let us know you're alive...how could you" I said hanging up. He was probably gonna bust my ass for talking to him like that but right now I don't care I just needed to get that out

I climbed in the hot shower the water stung a little but it felt good I slid down the wall and sat on the floor letting the hot water run over me and I just cried and let it all out.

When it came to dysfunctional our family took first place. I don't know how long I was in the shower but it was defiantly over two hours my fingers and toes were pruned

I got put of the shower to notice Sam was still sleeping but Dean was awake at the table. I walked over and sat next to him. He knew something was seriously bothering me, that and my eyes were red from crying

"Hey Kiddo I got a surprise for you" he said I looked at him suspiciously

"Geez don't act to excited might pull something" he chuckled I smirked

"Whats the surprise De?" I asked

"Remember when you were little and upset we would share a big bowl of ice cream and it would make you feel better" he said getting up and walking to the freezer

"Yea" I said sighing, he walked over with a large bowl of my favorite rainbow sherbet ice cream topped with nerd candies and two spoons in it

"I'm not five De" I chuckled

"Shut it, ice cream makes anyone feel better no matter what the age" he said I laughed

"De is this for me to drown my sorrows in or for you" I said jokingly

"Fine if you don't want any I'll ju-"

"Whoa! Don't talk crazy and hand me my spoon" I said smirking

I don't know if it was the ice cream or knowing Dean was there for me but it really did make me feel better.

Reviews please


	15. Chapter 15

We've been on the road for a few weeks. Now were were just sitting in a motel practically waiting for a case. Dean was on the couch watching tv, Sam was on his laptop, and I was on my laptop catching up on a few weeks homework that i'm behind on.

Dean insisted on me finishing high school, I don't know why because you don't really need a diploma in our line of work, but it was too hard with all of the moving so we compromised with online home school.

Dean was calling people about dad again, I just ignored it because I knew he wouldn't find anything. Dad didn't want to talk to us he was covering his tracks.

"Okay...thanks" Dean said before hanging up

"Caleb still hasn't heard from him" Dean sighed. Sam nodded looking upset

"Maybe we should go to the FBI-file a missing persons" Sam suggested

"Hell no, Dad would be pissed if we sic the feds on him" Dean said

"If he isn't dead already" Sam said

I was a little shocked that he said that

Dean was about to say something but I cut him off

"He's not dead!" I exclaimed "he just doesn't want to be found" I said as Deans phone buzzed he picked it up and looked at it

"I don't believe it" he sighed

"What is it?" I asked walking over

he held up his phone

"Coordinates" I scoffed "I didn't think dad could text" I said

"I don't know guys... The man can barely work a toaster" Sam said

"Sam its dad" Dean stressed "So where do the coordinates point kiddo?" Dean asked I was given the task of figuring it out

"Rockford, Illinois" I remarked

"Rockford thats not that far from here" Dean stated

"Wait I read something in the Rockford paper" Sam said turning around the laptop I read it

"Local cop goes crazy and kills his wife after visiting the Roosevelt...No" I said shaking my head "an Asylum are you kidding me" I said. Dean just got a smirk on his face he was gonna enjoy this one.

"Dean, this is a job-Dad wants us to work a job" Sam sighed

"What if he's there?" Dean said

"What if he's not" Sam remarked

"Well we'll just have to find out" Dean said "lets go" he said getting up to pack his bag, Sam doing the same

"Wait guys seriously!" I yelled

"I know what Holly's thinking" Dean chucked

"Why an asylum" Sam finished smirking

"Hey guys. Why don't we go take a flight-to a clown convention" I remarked as both their smirks fell

"Shut it kiddo" They said in unison

We got in the car and headed for Rockford

"So I think we should check out kelly's partner" Dean said

"Where do we find him?" I asked

"Where any good respecting cop who's partner just pulled a gun on his wife and them himself would be" he smirked pulling over.

"The local bar" I sighed

"Stay put Holly" Dean said "i'm serious" he added

I just gave him a mischievous grin

"No promises" I remarked while he was walking away

"The hell was that?" He asked looking back. I laughed

"Nothing go chat up your cop" I said smirking

About ten minutes later, Dean just walked back out with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What happened grumpy" I asked climbing into the front seat as he got back in the car.

"Hey watch the interior would ya" he stated

"Method acting happened" he said I laughed. Earning an elbow to the ribs

"Stop laughing" he remarked now smirking himself. I just laughed more

"What did Sammy use his drama class skills on you?" I asked in between my fits of laughter

"Yeah you got the drama part right" he chuckled

About an hour later Sam came walking out

"You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy" Dean said as Sam got back in the car

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam asked. "It's method acting" Dean gave him a look Sam chuckled

"So what'd you find out from using your theater skills Sammy" I said smirking

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop... Head of his class. He had a bright future ahead of him"

"That doesn't sound like the kind of guy who'd shoot up his house to me" I remarked

"What about at home?" Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids"

"All right, so, either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy in him, or somethin' else did it to him" Dean said. I just nodded

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Dean asked smirking at me

"Enough for us to go check out" Sam said chuckling at the expression on my face. It was midday when we got there. I didn't like it already it even looked creepy from the out side

"You know Holly if you're scared you can wait in the car" Dean said just wanting to be a smartass

The cops didn't even bother re-chaining the fence so we were just able to walk right in. The second I walked through those doors I got an awful feeling, I might be indifferent because it was an asylum but I knew something bad happened there.

I was walking in front of Sam and Dean when their footsteps stopped. I turned around and they were gone.

"Guys seriously! This isn't funny!" I yelled. I kept walking when something jumped out from one of the rooms behind me and grabbed me I screamed and instinctively punched. But it was Dean, and he caught my fist before it connected with his face. Sam came walking out from behind him

"Told you that wasn't a good idea Dean" Sam sighed

"You two are assholes" was the only sentence I could form at the moment I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Oh c'mon its not that big a deal" Dean said mimicking my words to him I went to flip him off but he was ahead of me

"Give me the finger I break it off" He said still amused by the whole situation

"I hate you too so much" I stated walking around them

"but Holly we love you" Sam replied with his puppy dog eyes in a serious tone

"Shut up" I scoffed smirking "i'm still mad

"Don't sweat it kiddo its only day" Sam said

"the freaks come out at night" Dean

chuckled

We headed down the south wing hallway

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel" Dean said to Sam

"And you too" he said to me

"Seriously" Sam sighed.

"No, I'm serious, you've gotta be careful, all right?" Dean said with a chuckle.

"Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you have got goin' on and to whatever Holly's got goin' on" He said acting serious

"I told you, it's not ESP. I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams" Sam said, trying to justify himself.

"I don't see ghost... All the time, and i'm not psychic I can't predict the future. Besides do you see my dreams coming true. Because I don't see Channing Tatum anywhere" I said Making Sam laugh Dean just glared

"Channing what?" He asked

"C'mon De...the step up movies, ringing any bells here" I said in a duh tone

"No more Channing for you" Dean scoffed me and Sam just laughed at the expression on his face

We continued walking

"Hey, Sam, who do you think is a hotter psychic; Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" Dean asked. Sam hit him and Dean just laughed

We made it to a room where that feeling was really strong I didn't want to go in but I didn't want to be left alone in the hall way either-so creepy room it is.

There were surgical instruments everywhere; bloody scalpels, knives, metal rods, body parts in Jars, an electric chair, and books on lobotomies. Seems like a fun time

"Man. Electroshock, lobotomies, they did some twisted stuff to these people" Dean said.

"Kind of like my man, Jack in Cuckoo's Nest" He said. I smirked but Sam shot him a bitchface

"So, what do you think? Ghosts are possessing people?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like, uh, like Amityville or the Smurl haunting" Sam suggested

"Yeah, spirits drivin' people crazy" Dean remarked

I put my hand on the electric chair. I heard horrific screaming and then a man say "don't worry i'm going to make you better" I removed my hand and jumped back

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked looking worried

"What they did to those people" I said

A women appeared next to me. She looked bloody and awful. She tilted her head

"Holland" she said taking a step towards me I took a step back

"Dean what are you doing shoot her!" I yelled

"Who?! What are you talking about!" Sam yelled

"You can't see her!" I replied frantic

"Who?! Holly!" Dean yelled

I grabbed the shot gun from him and shot the ghost then she disappeared. She was like other ghosts but I didn't want to take any chances she was locked in here for a reason

"You couldn't see her!" I yelled

"No" Sam and Dean replied

"Who?" Dean asked

"I don't know I think she was a Patient" I stated "Can we go now" I asked ready to run out the door. They nodded

We went back to the motel to do some research

"Hey Dean" Sam started

"Yeah" Dean replied looking up from the laptop

"When are we gonna talk about it?" Sam asked

"About what?" Dean replied

"The fact dads not here" Sam sighed

"Guys" I warned but I got a look from both of them telling me to shut it.

"Oh, uh, let's see, never" Dean said shooting him a look saying drop it

"I'm being serious, man" Sam said

"So am I" Dean said, "Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later"

"It doesn't matter what he wants" Sam stated

"Guys stop...please"

"See, that attitude right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie" Dean remarked

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean, I mean, this is our family we're talkin' about" Sam tried to reason

"I understand that, Sam. But he's given us an order"

"So, what? We've got to always follow Dad's orders?" Sam said

"Hell yeah we do" Dean said with finality

"Guys!" I yelled

"What Holly" they both said in unison

"Geez why so snippy. I found something"

I turned the laptop to them

"So apparently in '64 patients rioted caused chaos in the hospital patients died and some staff...head doc Sanford Elicot. He was the one that did that torture elecro shock thing. It doesn't say where he's buried though" I said from memory

"Okay, so we gotta find out more on Elicot" Sam sighed

We later found out the the doctor has a son who worked as a psychiatrist. We sent Sammy in to talk with him because Sam has "issues" with the whole dad thing. But i'm pretty sure all of us have some things we need to get out of our systems.

"De its been like an hour. What are they talking about" I said annoyed

"Well you know Sammy" Dean sighed "he's a talkative one"

"Hey i'm going to go walk around a bit" I said getting out of the car

"Stay close!" He yelled

"Dean i'm fifth teen not five"I scoffed

"Exactly" He stated.

I walked for a little bit this town wasn't very exciting. I went into a corner store and bought candy my sour belts and Dean's M&amp;M's.

"Thank you" I said to the cashier as I turned around to walk away but I bumped into someone

"Sorry" I said. He looked around my age. Kind of cute but not really a winner. He was with two other guys and about three girls who were sending me death glares for talking to him

"Its no problem" he said smiling

"Hey are you new in town you don't look familiar" he asked

"Yeah I'm Holland" I said the girls laughed when I said my name. It wasn't an average name but my mom loved it so it was good enough for me. I instantly knew these type of girls. The popular ones who are actually insecure but they take it out on you. I've dealt with girls like this my whole life and I found beating the crap out of them was never worth it

"I'm Ryan...hey you know we were going to hang out in that old asylum tonight want to go... Unless you're scared" he smirked. This is why I hate teenagers. I was so gonna enjoy this

"So thats what kids do for thrills now a day. I gotta say taking girls to an asylum to get lucky-thats pretty lame" I said smirking

"Whats it to you" another one of the guys asked me as one of the girls walked by and "accidentally" spilled her coke all over my shirt. They all busted out laughing. I scoffed and zipped up my jacket

"Thats what it is to me" I said flipping out my FBI badge immediately their smirks fell "i'm undercover on a case having to do with the asylum and if I see any of you there I will personally arrest you for trespassing and interference with a federal case" I said, they looked genuinely scared it was hard not to laugh "yeah" I nodded "thats a federal offense" I added

"Sorry" they all muttered

"Sorry what?!" I yelled

"Sorry ma'am" they stuttered scared shitless . I left the store as soon as I was out of earshot I busted out laughing oh teenagers were so stupid thats why I hate kids my age. The bitch ruined my shirt but it felt good seeing the looks on their faces.I made it to the car to notice Sam wasn't back yet, and Dean was snoring it the frontseat. I got in quietly then slammed the door he jolted awake.

"Have a nice nap?" I questioned

"It was nice until you got here" he remarked " what took you so long?"

I tossed him the bag of M&amp;M's He smirked

"You're awesome" he said

"I know" I said chuckling.

Sam finally came back out and got in the car

"Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talkin' about?" Dean asked

"The hospital" Sam said, it was obvious he was lying

"For two and a half hours" I said incredulously

"What'd you find?" Dean asked

"Well Elicot's body was never found" Sam sighed

"What?" I said

"When the patients rioted they attacked staff they stuffed his body away somewhere the police never found it"Sam stated grimacing

"Ah ewwww" I said

"Yeah ew" Dean agreed

"So I say we head there look for Elicot's bones" Dean said. I sighed

well this should be a fun night

As soon as we walked in the door I sensed the same thing as earlier. I stopped there were orbs everywhere

"Guys are you seeing this" I said

"Seeing what?" Dean asked

"There's orbs everywhere" I said. Sam took out the video camera

"Whoa shes right this place is full of orbs" Sam said. Me and Dean walked off into one room, Sam walked into the other

"Dean... Salt gun!" We heard Sam yell. We went running in the room to see the same women I saw before walking towards Sam

"Sammy down!" Dean yelled sam ducked and Dean shot shot her

"That was weird" Sam said

"What part of our lives isn't I remarked

"No she wasn't trying to hurt me...its like she was trying to talk"

"Well Sammy if she starts repeating your name repetitively you're like me" I chuckled, Sam was about to respond when we heard a noise from the corner of the room. It was a girl shit one of the girls from the corner store

"Its okay no ones gonna hurt you...whats your name?" Dean asked helping her up

"Catherine...cat" she replied

"What are you doing here" Sam asked

she looked at me and instantly recognized me "I said stay out of the asylum" I said. Sam and Dean just glared

"I'm sorry please don't arrest me" she stuttered

"I won't arrest you... So wheres the rest of your idiot friends?" I asked. She looked relieved

"Its just me and my boyfriend Gavin"

She paused "he thought it would be cool to see some ghosts-I thought it was all pretend but i've seen things and I heard Gavin scream"

"Okay Cat were going to get you out" Sam said

"No i'm not leaving without Gavin" she insisted. I was seriously annoyed and I think Dean sensed it I was ready to knock Cat out and drag her out of here

"Alright lets split up...Cat you come with me" Dean said. We split up and me and Sam took one way while Dean and Cat took the other

We walked down the hall it was quiet

"Gavin" me and Sam whispered we made it to a room where we found Gavin laying on the floor. We ran over and kneeled next to him

"Gavin!hey!" Sam yelled. Gavin jumped awake. He looked to me scared

"Don't arrest me" he pleaded looking like he was going to cry

"Were not going to arrest you. We found your girlfriend" Sam said helping him up

"Cat" he said

"Is she all right?" He asked

"She's worried about you" Sam replied. "Are you okay?" Gavin nodded.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I was running" he said. "I…I think I fell"

"You were running from what?" I asked.

"There was uh there was this girl" he started "H-her face...it was all messed up"

"Messed up?" Sam asked.

"Bloody, and twisted, and just…."

"Okay, listen" Sam said. "This girl, did she try to hurt you?"

Gavin looked confused. "What? No. She, uh-" He paused

"She what?" I asked.

"She kissed me" I thought I was going to vomit" he said grimacing

"She kissed you?" I said laughing

Sam shot me a bitch face " but she didn't hurt you physically?" Sam said

"Dude. She kissed me" Gavin grimaced "I'm scarred for life"

"Well, trust me, it could've been worse" Sam said

"Worse how?" He said

"You could be dead"I scoffed picking up my gun

"Do you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"She…actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear" he replied.

"Well what?" Sam asked

"Dude I don't know I ran for my life" He said. Sam looked like he was about to say something when we heard a girl scream

"Cat!" Gavin yelled, we ran to where Dean was he was pounding on the door to one of the rooms

"What happened?!" I yelled

"She got pulled in there" Dean said still beating at the door

"Help me!" Cat yelled, pounding on the door.

"Cat!" Gavin yelled

"Get me out of here!" She cried

"Cat, it's not gonna hurt you" Sam yelled back. "Listen to me! You have to face it. You have to calm down"

"She's has to what?" Dean asked, staring at Sam like he was crazy

"Are you nuts?" Gavin yelled

"I have to what?" Kat called, panicing

"The spirits they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You've gotta listen to it, you've gotta face it" I said

"You face it!" she screamed, pounding on the door some more.

"No, it's the only way you're gonna get out of there" Sam yelled.

Cat went silent

"Just look at it, that's all you can do it" I said "I know it's scary it's terrifying, trust me I know, but you have to face it"

"Cat?" Gavin called.

"Man, I hope you two are right about this" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, me too" Sam sighed

"Cat" Gavin said as the door clicked open. She walked out

"One thirty-seven" she said quietly "It whispered in my ear, "137.""

"Room number?" I suggested

"All right, so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone" Sam started

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean finished.

"Maybe that's what they've been tryin' to tell us" I replied in a duh tone

"I guess we'll find out" Dean sighed

"So…now, are you idiots ready to leave this place?" I asked

"That's an understatement" Cat said

"Okay" Dean sighed. "You get 'em outta here" He directed at me and Sam "I'm gonna go find room 137"

"Dean" I sighed but he gave me a look saying shut it "be careful" I said

Dean smirked "always am" he replied before walking off. Me and Sam walked off towards the entrance with Gavin and Cat

"Hey Holland" she sighed

"Yeah" I replied

"I'm sorry for what we did at the store. That was uncalled for, and I think your name is really pretty. They just did it because they're jealous of you. You're better than them and well lets just say they're bitches"

"Can't agree with you more. Thanks but you aren't the one that spilt the coke" I said chuckling at the confused look on Sam's face. I mouthed tell you later he just nodded

We got to the entrance to find that the doors were sealed

"Sam the doors are sealed" I said picking up a chair and breaking it on the door

Cat looked terrified "what why?" Cat said frantic

"Somethings trying to keep us in" he explained. His phone started to ring he answered in then hung up with a worried look on his face

"Sam, whats wrong?" I asked

"Uh nothing. Holly you need to stay here" he stated

"What?" I said

"Dean called he's in the basement" Sam said practically jogging away

"Wait! SAM!" I yelled after him frustrated

I sat on the floor with Cat and Gavin

"So you're not a fed" Cat asked

"and you hunt ghosts for a living?" Gavin added

I nodded in response "among other things"

"Why? Who wants that job?" She asked

"I've never had a choice its a family thing. Sam and Dean are my brothers: this isn't a job-no one wants it. its a lifestyle that once you're in you can't get out" I said sighing

"Sounds awful" Gavin stated

"Yeah... You don't know the half of it" I paused "But we save people and if we don't take these jobs no one else will" I said he nodded

I heard someone walking around the corner. I raised my shot gun. It was just Dean

"Where's Sam?!" I yelled

"He was with you" Dean said

"No Dean you called him said you were in the basement" I said frantic

"I never called" Dean said. I suddenly got one of my feelings. Sam was in trouble

Dean turned around to leave "stay here" he warned me...to hell I'm staying put I handed my shot gun to Cat and took off behind Dean.

I made it down the stairs to the basement after getting lost a few times

"Sam! We gotta burn Elicot's bones, and all this'll be over. You'll be back to normal" I heard Dean say when I rounded the corner to the basement

"I am normal. I'm just tellin' the truth for the first time" Sam stated

"I mean, why are we even here? Because you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam scoffed. I couldn't believe he was saying this. Something was wrong his nose was bleeding

"This isn't you talking, Sam" Dean said noticing I was in the room but Sam was still oblivious I was behind him

"That's the difference between you and me" Sam paused leaning down "I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic like you"

"So what are you gonna do, huh? You gonna kill me?" Dean suggested. I was panicking now

"You know what?I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were four months ago" Sam said angrily. This was not my brother

"Well, then, here. Let me make it easier for you" Dean said, handing him his pistol. What the hell

"Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!" Sam took it, dropping the shotgun. He pointed it at Dean. "You hate me that much? You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger" Sam looked like he was fighting it

"Sam no!" I yelled he turned around and punched me in the face. Now I was pissed. Sam would never hit me but this wasn't Sam

He pulled the trigger to try and kill me first He tried it again, and realized it wasn't working

I kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He was stumbled back so I kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face again. This time it did the trick

"I'm sorry Sammy" I said rubbing my cheek where I knew a bruise was forming. Okay I wasn't really sorry he deserved to be hit at the moment

I walked over and helped Dean up

"Remind me not to piss you off" he scoffed looking at Sam's form

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled

"I can say the say the same for you I told you to stay put" he remarked

"Face it Dean, do I ever stay put" I smirked

"We have to find the bones they're in here somewhere" Dean said. Then I saw another ghost. This was a man he said my name to get my attention I jumped slightly at his torn appearance he pointed to a cabinet in the corner then disappeared.

"Dean" I said motioning to the cabinet he walked over and opened it. I cringed at the smell

"Oh well thats just gross" Dean grimaced "get the salt"

I handed Dean the salt and turned around to get the lighter.

Elicot was right in front of me he threw me back and I hit my head on one of the metal tables I knew I was bleeding. When my vision cleared I saw Elicot with his hands on Deans head electrocuting him

"Stop!" I yelled running over and grabbing His arm He screamed in pain like I was burning him. I threw him back with a strength I didn't know I had, He got back up to come at me but Dean lit the bones and Elicot screamed before bursting into flames.

I heard something move from the other side of the room it was Sam

"Dean?Holly?" He said

"Hey Sammy you don't still wanna kill us do you?" Dean asked. There was a pause

"No" he replied standing up and walking over

"Good cause' that would be awkward" Dean remarked

"You're bleeding" Dean said inspecting the large gash on my forehead. Suddenly I felt really weak like I couldn't stand anymore

"Holly are you okay?" Sam asked looking worried. My vision started blurring.

"Yeah the room just needs to stop spinning" I slurred before stumbling backwards I felt Sam catch me then everything went black.

I came to in the back of the impala. Sam was driving and Dean was cleaning the gash on my forehead. He put alcohol on it it stung

"Son of a bitch Dean" I hissed in pain

"Hey welcome back to the world" Dean chuckled

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out after hitting your head and using your mojo on Elicot" Dean remarked. I nodded remembering

"By the way you wanna tell me how you did that?" He asked

"I don't know... He was hurting you I just did it" I sighed rubbing my head

"Where are we?"

"Almost back to the motel" Sam said glancing back at me in the mirror. We arrived at the motel I was still groggy Considering I almost fell on my face and made out with the concrete while getting out of the car. So Dean had to half carry me into the room. I went straight for the bed but Sam grabbed my arm and directed me to the table

"What" I asked annoyed as I sat down

"We can't let you sleep" Sam started

"Might have a concussion" Dean said smirking he knew I was tired

"If I didn't have a concussion when Sam head butted me a while back I don't have one now" I said dean chuckled

Sam scoffed "well I punched you AND you got thrown across the room into a surgical table. So not taken any chances here"

"I hate you guys" I said trying to act serious but I ended up laughing at the pouting expressions on their faces

"But we love you" Dean said handing me a red bull and coffee rustling my hair

"Fine if I don't sleep you two don't sleep"

"Seems fair" Dean sighed

"So you remember that Sam?" I asked he nodded

"Yeah you kicked the crap outta me" Sam said

"You deserved it, I mean really Sam you should know better. Not the face anywhere but the face" I said smirking Sam and Dean chuckled

"Not the face thats her only asset" Dean remarked

"If you must know I have fantastic assets and I don't her many guys complaining" I remarked Sam and Deans smirks fell and they both got serious brother expressions

"Kidding!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in defense

"Whose seeing your assets?! What guy?!-you're not dating till you're thirty" Dean replied seriously

"Holly just keep your assets to yourself" Sam smirked.

"No promises" I remarked making Dean choke on his beer

"Oh my god i'm kidding!" I exclaimed again. The day pretty much went on like this when night came the boys figured It was safe to sleep. I practically ran to bed and knocked out as soon as I hit the mattress.

I was dreaming. This time I was sitting on a bench in a park it was dark and foggy, but better than the forest. The man popped up next to me

"Hello Holland" he remarked

"Why are we here?" I asked

"You wanted a change of scenery" he sighed

"I figured the metaphor would work for sure but you still don't understand what you are do you?"

"You know I really thought you were smarter...that you would've figured it out by now..you're getting stronger"

"What am I?" I demanded

"Darkness" was his reply

"Enough with the Damn riddles and metaphors and just tell me what I am!" I yelled standing up

"I'm not at liberty to do so" He remarked.

Then I was awake. Sam and Dean were sleeping still. So I laid back down. But it was a restless night- darkness what the hell does he mean?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, so thanks for your awesome reviews.

A quick note i'm not ditching this story i'm just going on vacation for a few weeks where internet is minimal so i'll try to update if possible

Again disclaimer: I really wish...but nada except Holly

**Chapter 16 pt.1 **

sorry if its kind of short

On the road again, I don't know how many times i've said that. Its been a few weeks since our little asylum incident. The boys have been fighting non stop. I think we all just need some alone time before we kill each other.

You think Sam going on a rave and trying to kill us would be enough but no he was still bitching about not finding dad and working jobs and between the both of them I would try to stop their fighting then get told to shut it, then all three of us would end up fighting. Lets just say this wasn't a good time. I just want it to stop, me and Sam were about to rip each others heads off, but Dean stepped in before we got violent then Sam and Dean started fighting. All three of us went the rest of the day without speaking a single word to each other. Considering we were all to damn stubborn to apologize but I was about to snap I couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the death glares, neither one of us can open our mouths because it would inevitably start a fight.

So now i'm just laying bed trying to fall asleep. Sam is passed out next to me, Dean is snoring in the other bed. This is going to be a restless night. I heard Dean's phone start ringing.

"De your phone!" I yelled

"Dean!" Sam groaned before sitting up and grabbing the phone off the nightstand. He answered it

"Hello" he said groggily. His face went to immediate shock

"Dad" he said. I sat up and heard dads voice on the other end. Dean got up and saw the looks on our faces

"Who is it" he mouthed

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"Dad" Dean said just as shocked as we are

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" Sam asked urgently

"What?" Sam asked sounding disappointed "Why not?"

"You're after it, aren't you?" Sam asked, his tone turning to anger. "The thing that killed Mom"

"A demon?" Sam said, looking at us "You know for sure?"

"A demon?" Dean asked annoyed that he couldn't hear. "What's he saying?"

"You know where it is?" Sam asked.

"Let us help" Sam urged

"Why not?" Sam said in a angry tone

"Give me the phone" Dean said, knowing they were about to start

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on" Sam said

"No Alright?" Sam said. As dean tried taking the phone

"Give me the phone" Dean said again. This time I actually heard dad talk he sounded pissed

"Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me?" My father said "Now, take down these names!"

Dean grabbed the phone from Sam

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" He paused.

"Yes, sir. Uh, hold on,yeah, I got a pen What are their names?" Sam glared at him and went into the bathroom. Dean just looked at him and copied down the names.

"Yeah dad" Dean paused "sure" he said handing me the phone. I hesitantly took it from him wondering if he got the last message I left him

"Hello" I said

"Hey, Kiddo you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine the question is are you okay?" I said a bit more harshly than intended

"Did you tell Dean or Sam I was in Lawrence?" He asked

"What...no" I responded. Shit he defiantly got that message

"Good...Holly I need you to keep it that way-and you three have to stop looking for me" He sighed

"What?! Dad no" I said getting angry

"Holland Elizabeth! Thats an order! Do you hear me" he yelled

"Yes sir" I said pissed

"Good- Holly next time you sense me. I'll be around...we need to talk" he said with a hint of sadness

"I have to go" he stated

"Bye dad" I sighed

"Bye Kiddo" was the last thing he said before I heard the click of the phone hanging up. I was beyond pissed not just at dad, Sam, or Dean but at everything. I felt numb I was about to snap. I handed Dean back his phone and turned around to leave

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"To punch something" I remarked. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him

"Holly" he warned.

"For a walk now let me go!" I yelled getting more pissed by the minute

"No" he said levelly.

"Screw off Dean" I said trying to pull my arm away but his grip was like a freakin vice. I went to punch him but he expected this, he swiftly grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. He half walked half drug me to the couch where he practically tossed me onto it.

I went to get up "Holland sit your ass down!" He yelled angrily taking non of my shit today. He was pacing in front of me

"What do you want?!" I yelled

"You tell me what the hell has gotten into you!"

"What the hell has gotten into me?!" I remarked. Yup I was snapping

"This-Dean!" I said throwing my arms up in exasperation

"You and Sam constantly fighting! We're happy for five fucking minutes then the next we're at each others throats" I cried

"I can't do this anymore, what's it gonna take to make it stop! I just want all of the fighting to stop! If its not me and Sam, its me and You, if its not me and you, its you and Sam, and when I try to get you two to stop we all end up fighting!" I yelled seeing a look of guilt cross Deans face

"Everything is screwed! I spent months worrying about Dad! And he's fine he just doesn't want to be found and he sends us on jobs he wants us to do while he hunts the thing that is the reason we started hunting in the first place! and you act like you don't care! But you do!" I yelled I really needed to get this out of my system

"I'm sick of the orders when he's not even around! And you are to but you won't admit it!" I yelled a moment of silence went by

"Can I leave?" I asked

"No you're staying right there" he said in a strangely calm tone "you think i've been doing these jobs because dad ordered it. No i'm doing these jobs because we are saving people every time" he said

"Dean we've given up our everything for this life" I sighed "is it too much to ask to put ourselves in front of it for once...don't you think we've given enough"

"Yes, its asking to much because every time we don't save a life the same thing is happening to their family that happened to us" He said I nodded. He was right but I was still upset

"I just want things to be back to normal" I sighed

"Yeah, me too kiddo but you don't see me throwing punches at my sibling" he smirked

"Yeah sorry about that" I sighed

"Don't worry about it i'll give you a pass this time but do it again-" he started

"You'll kick my ass" I finished smirking

"Damn straight" he remarked. Sam finally came out of the bathroom I think he was waiting for me and Dean to finish our little chat. I wasn't really mad at Sam anymore

"I'm sorry Holly" sam started but paused "for fighting so much" he said

"Its okay Sammy...sorry for being such a bitch"

"Since when do you apologize for being a bitch" Dean chuckled

"Watch it-you just got on my good side" I said

"Dean let me see the list?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and handed it to him. Sam got to work researching. But I knew what he was really doing he was gps tracking dads call. But I kept my mouth shut not wanting another fight to break out. We found out the names were couples that went missing somewhere in Indiana so we packed up and hit the road.

"So get this" Dean started "three different couples all went missing"

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" Dean continued

"That's right" Sam nodded

"You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again"

"And each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another" Dean went on

Sam sighed "This is the second week of April" Dean nodded. "So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee" Dean remarked "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master"

"Dean pull the car over" Sam said. Oh no here we go again

"What? Why?" Dean asked

"Cause we're not going to Indiana" Sam said

"Then enlighten me Sam, where are we going?" I asked

"I tracked the pay phone dad used it was in the sacramento area" Sam said

"Sam" I warned. Knowing exactly where this was going

"if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help" Sam started

Dean sighed annoyed "Dad doesn't want our help"

Sam shook his head. "I don't care anymore"

"Guys please" they just ignored me

"He's given us an order" Dean stated

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says" Sam scoffed.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important" Dean stressed

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand" Sam said. "But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge"

"Alright, look, I know how you feel"

Dean stressed

"Do you?" Sam said, looking at Dean. "How old were you when Mom died? Ten?" He paused "Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us" Dean said

"I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away"

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man" Sam said. "I mean, it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean exclaimed.

"Guys!" I yelled Sam just ignored me and got out of the car. Dean followed him he popped the trunk and started to gather his things

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks" Dean shouted. Sam just got the rest of his stuff out.

"Dean!" I yelled getting out of the car

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is" Dean said.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking off.

This felt all to familiar like the day Sam left for college. I didn't want to let him go again

"Come on, you're not serious" Dean sighed.

"I am serious" Sam said, determinedly.

"Sam please just get back in the car!" I yelled

"No i'm leaving...and you can come with me or stay with Dean" he said

"Are you two serious?!" I yelled "has it really come to this-you're making me chose?!" I yelled they both looked sort of guilty

"Sam just get back in the damn car you're not leaving!" I said

"Yes, I am" Sam said.

"You told me you wouldn't leave again" I said feeling a bit betrayed. I knew he heard me he looked hurt but he just stared at me expectantly like he was waiting for me to go with him.

I really didn't want Sam to leave but I knew I couldn't go with him, because deep down I still had some trust issues with him. I guess you could say I trusted Dean more. I felt like I could always rely on him because he was always there for me when Sam wasn't. Besides Dean was always sort of the meditator between me and Sam and I couldn't live with Sam with out Dean. He was always there to keep me and Sam from killing or at least beating the crap out of each other.

"Well holly" Sam sighed.

"Sorry Sam" I said before climbing in the front seat on the impala and slamming the door shut

"It's the middle of the night!" Dean shouted, as Sam walked down the road. "Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam turned around. "That's what I want you to do" he yelled back. Dean got in the car and we drove off. I didn't say a word to Dean the whole ride to the motel. I've called Sam literally about twenty times and sent about eleven texts but he didn't respond-again this seemed all two familiar. I got up to leave

"Where are you goin' Holly?"Dean sighed

"To bring Sam back" I replied grabbing my coat

"Holly he's miles away by now" dean stated

"And whose fault is that" I said "you could've stopped him"

"Holly he's a grown man I can't make him stay" Dean sighed hearing the urgency in my tone

"Well i'm bringing him back whether he's a grown man or not" I remarked walking out the door. I heard Dean's footsteps behind me but I wasn't expecting him to pick me up and put me over his shoulder. Which wasn't that hard I was like a feather to him

"What the hell Dean! put me down!" I yelled wriggling around

"Sorry Kiddo, can't let you go" he said smirking. There was a few people on the corner. Very interesting people

"Help!" I yelled acting frantic and wriggling around more

"Holly...seriously?!" He yelled

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Somebody!" They just ignored me and acted like they couldn't hear me. Friggin prostitutes

"Seriously-I know you can hear me" I yelled to them in a sarcastic tone

"What if I was really being kidnapped?!" I yelled to them as one of them flipped me the finger

"Excuse me!" I yelled "oh I know you just didn't give-" I started but Dean cut me off

"Holly stop trying to start fights with the corner people" Dean said smirking as he carried me back in the motel room

"Dean put me down now! and let me go!" I yelled

He scoffed before tossing me on the bed, but before I could make a run for the door he pinned me down and sat on me

"Seriously De!" I yelled. He chuckled

"Dude you need to lay off the burgers" I joked he shot me a bitch face. I laughed making him smirk

"I get the point now get off" I demanded

"Are you still gonna try to leave?" He asked my silence was answer enough

"You know you're really making this whole don't punch sibling thing really hard" I remarked. He just scoffed. After a few more moments of silence I decided to talk

"Dean" I sighed "I can't lose Sam again"

"Holly he'll be back...but he needs to do this" Dean said

"Yeah I know but we just got him back" I remarked. Dean nodded understanding what I was getting at

"Can you get off now i'm not going anywhere"

"Answer one question for me. Then i'll get off"

"What?" I asked suspicious

"Why'd you pick me and not Sam?"

I sighed "Because you were always there for me so I feel like I can rely on you more. Don't get me wrong I love Sam but we'd probably rip each others heads off if we were alone"

Dean seemed satisfied with this answer as he nodded and walked over to his bed. After I got out of my much needed shower I got dressed and headed to bed. Dean was snoring softly in the bed next to me. It felt weird having a bed to my self, I didn't like it. About a half an hour later just as I was about to fall asleep myself. I got sick to my stomach "shit" Sam was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 16 pt2

I'm back! Well for now i'll try to update as much as possible over the next few weeks, then i'm officially back

Disclaimer: nothin' but Holly

**Chapter 16 pt.2**

Dean!" I yelled he was still asleep on the other bed "Dean! Wake up!"

"W-what?" He said groggily

"Sam's in trouble! Dean we need to go find him now he could be hurt or-or worse!" I said so fast I was tripping over my words

"Okay okay just slow down how do you know?" He said still half asleep. I just sent him a bitchface

"How the hell do you think I know" I spat harshly. I was freaking out

"Okay i'll call him" Dean said slightly annoyed that I interrupted his sleep. He dialed

"Hey Sam" Dean said

"You okay?" He asked. I tried grabbing the phone from him but he averted me

"We were...well Holly was worried. I think she wants to talk to you" Dean said handing me the phone

"Sam" I said worriedly

"Yeah, hey Kiddo" he said "listen i'm sorry. I know I told you I wouldn't leave again but you have to understand that I need to do this" he said

"I know. No that doesn't matter. Where are you? Are you okay?" I said frantically

"Holly i'm fine. Why?"

"I just got a bad feeling thats all" I said "I guess I was wrong...Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again

"Yeah Holly i'm fine...hey I gotta go"

"Sammy please be safe" I pleaded

"I will, get some sleep kiddo love you" he said

"love you too Sammy" I said before we ended the call. I handed Dean his phone

"Now can we get our four hours in?" He asked smirking

"Yeah..." I said still confused my feelings are never wrong. Dean noticed the look on my face.

"Holly Sammy is fine" he assured

"Yeah" I nodded "I know"

"Then whats the problem?" He asked

"I was wrong...I guess I just miss him" I said looking wearily at my bed

Dean sighed. He scooted over and made a spot for me on his bed. He practically read my mind. With out another word I climbed into bed and curled into his side. It was better than having my own bed. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to Dean yanking the covers off the bed. I curled into a ball trying to catch any remaining warmth.

"Go time Kiddo!" he yelled

"Right now" I complained

"Yup-we're heading to that town where the couples went missing to question people" he said

"Burksville?"I asked

"Yup" he replied

"Ugh" I complained getting up and getting dressed.

I was still in a sort of off mood and I think Dean noticed because he kept trying to cheer me up. He even got me my favorite breakfast before we left but I still felt like Sam was in trouble and it sort of knocked me off guard at the moment

We got in the impala before driving in silence for about twenty minutes. Then Dean broke it

"Holly are you still mad at me...for letting Sam go?" he asked

"What?... No" I said looking at him like he was crazy

"Then whats up with you?" He asked. He always knew when something was wrong well both my brothers did but Dean always seemed to notice more than Sam

"its not that i'm just still freaked by everything" I said he knew exactly what I was talking about

"Sam is fine...you talked to him" he tried to assure. I nodded in response

"And i'm not mad because you let him go i'm mad because you wouldn't let me hit the corner people. No one flips me the finger" I joked he chuckled

A few more moments of silence passed he put in a tape and starting singing along to rock of ages progressively getting louder. I knew what he was doing. trying to again cheer me up

"Rise up! gather round Rock this place to the ground"

"Burn it up let's go for broke

Watch the night go up in smoke"

"Rock on! Rock on!"

"Drive me crazier, no serenade

No fire brigade, just Pyromania"he sang, nudging me telling me to join in I rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed, he knew I couldn't resist

"What do you want!" He yelled I grinned and looked at him

"What do you want!" I yelled back

"I want rock n' roll! yes I do! long live rock n' roll!" We yelled in unison. The rest of the ride consisted of us singing together before we made it to a store in town

"You going?" Dean asked

I shook my head "No, I think i'll stay put for this one"

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a look like he was evaluating me

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing" he sighed before leaving.

He walked up to a man in a rocking chair they talked briefly before Dean walked back and got in the car

"So?" I asked

"Doesn't remember seeing them" Dean replied

"How convenient...maybe they would've stopped at the gas station" I suggested. Dean smirked

"Great minds think alike-there's a gas station towards the edge of town" he said we arrived at the gas station in a matter of minutes this was a small town. I was thinking about staying put again but I really had to pee. I went to open the door

"You joining" he asked

"Yeah, I seriously have to pee" I said "so whats our story?" I asked

"Besides your small bladder" he said I shot him a bitch face " we're friends of the last two vics" he said very slowly just to annoy me.

I got out of the car and practically ran inside. There was a women in there

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling I don't know why but I got an uneasy feeling from her and this town in general it was almost too perfect

"Can I use your restroom?" I asked ready to pee my pants

"Sure thing sweetie its down that way to the left" she pointed

"Thank you" I said before speed walking the rest of the way

After my much needed bathroom break I walked back outside to see Dean talking to the same creepy lady and an older guy around her age

"Oh this is my younger sister Holland" Dean introduced signaling me to walk over "excuse her small bladder" he joked I scoffed nudging him

"We met" the women smiled

"So are you sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked. The man looked to the picture of the last couple that disappeared again

He shook his head. "Nope, don't remember 'em" the man said. "You said they were friends of yours?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"That's right" Dean added. A younger women probably in her early twenties came downstairs carrying a box.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, he did" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"On his arm" I added The girl smiled. She placed the boxes on the floor and took the picture.

"Uncle Harley You remember? They were just married" she smiled.

"You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes"

The man recalled

"You remember anything else?"I asked.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate then they left town" he shrugged

"Could you point me in that same direction?" Dean asked. The man nodded and gave us the directions.

"Thanks" I said as we walked back to the car and climbed in we headed in the direction we were pointed

"Somethings not right" I sighed

"I was thinking the same thing-this town" Dean agreed

"Not just the town its these people" I said "I get a weird feeling from it all"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Like that lady and that man at the gas station" I hinted. Dean chuckled

"You mean to tell me that nice old married couple is evil" he laughed

"I never said evil just strange" I said acting annoyed

"No I get it this whole case is weird" he sighed. We were driving by an orchard when a noise came from the backseat

"What the hell? Is that the EMF?" Dean asked pulling over

"Yeah" I said taking it out of the bag it was going crazy. We both gave each other a look before climbing out of the impala. We were at an apple orchard with fog rolling around it

"Well thats not creepy" I sighed sarcastically

"Yup lets go" he said as we walked in . It just seemed like an ordinary orchard besides the uneasy feeling. Then I saw it I froze for a second, it was the ugliest scarecrow i've ever seen it looked like it was make out of patches on skin

"Hey De!" I yelled not taking my eyes off it

"Whats wrong-oh" he exclaimed looking at the scarecrow

"Dude you're fugly" Dean stated, I chuckled

"Of course it has a deadly weapon in its hand" I remarked

"Yeah thats convenient" Dean said

"Can we leave now" I pleaded the feeling that Sam was in trouble was getting stronger but it was joined by a feeling that me and Dean were in danger and something was wrong

"Hold on a sec" he said pulling up a step latter and looking at something on the scarecrow he took out the couples photo and did a comparison "nice tat" he remarked. There was a patch on the scarecrow with the guys tattoo on it

"Okay thats...thats just ew" I remarked looking at it. I was spacing out for a minute then Dean nudged me

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah" I said as I eyed the scarecrow until it was out of sight

We got in the car

"De we need gas" I said pointing to the arrow on the E

"Alright we'll head back in town" he said taking note of the expression on my face

"Unless you know your scared of the nice old couple" he taunted

I scoffed "shut it you said it yourself something's not right around here"

"I'll make a bet with you" Dean said smirking

"What's the bet" I said curiously

"I'll bet you whatever is happening has nothing to do with the gas station owners" he said

"I'll bet you it has to do with the scarecrow and the towns people minus the old couples niece" I remarked

"Why minus the niece?" He asked

"She looks too clueless. But everyone else seems like their hiding something"

"Deal...and if I win?which I will" Dean said

I shrugged "I got M&amp;M's in my bag...and if I win I get to drive baby" I said the look on his face was priceless

"Hell no" he said sternly

"Ya chicken" I taunted

"A bag of M&amp;M's over driving baby thats not even" he said incredulously

"So you're doubting yourself" I suggested smirking

"If I win I get the M&amp;M's and" he paused thinking for a moment "you have to be my servant for a full month no backing out"

I looked at him like he was crazy "no" I said shaking my head

"Someone's chicken someone has doubts" he taunted

"Fine, deal... Only cause' you're going down" I said

"We'll see" he said

"spit swear" I said

"What? Why?Holly thats gross" he remarked

"Have to make it official don't be such a baby" I laughed spitting in my hand and put it out he sighed and did the same and so the bet was born. We pulled up to the gas station, the couples niece was outside

"You're back" she said as we climbed out of the car

"Yeah we're running low mind filling her up" Dean said

"Of course" she replied

"Thanks" I said

"So, Emily" I read from her necklace "you grew up here?" I asked.

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident" she stated. "My aunt and uncle took me in"

"They're nice people" Dean said eyeing me

She shrugged. "Everybody's nice here"

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean remarked.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies" she laughed "But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed" Dean just nodded, and smirked I better not lose this bet

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" I said

"Yeah, it creeps me out" Emily shuddered

"Whose is it?" I asked

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's just always been there"

I nodded

"Hey nice car...it yours?" Dean asked pointing to a car in the shop

"No its a couples passing through town they had car trouble" she said nonchalantly

Me and Dean shared a look we were so screwed

"There you go" Emily said pulling out the pump and walking off

"Hey De lets go get a bite to eat" I said pointing to a diner where the couple was eating

"I like the way you think" he smirked

We walked inside and took a seat at the table next to the couple

"Hey there Scotty two coffees black and two slices of that famous apple pie" Dean said the waiter shot us a nasty look

"How ya doin'?" he said to the couple. "Just passing through?"

"Road trip" the woman replied

"Hm. Yeah, us too" Dean said.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace" Scotty said annoyed

"Just a little friendly conversation" I smiled. Scotty walked away. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks" Dean added. Scotty shot him an agitated look, and I chuckled slightly

"So, what brings you to town?" Dean asked

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives" she smiled.

"Is that right?" I said giving him a you're so going down look

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking we had no idea. He's fixing it for us" the man said

"Nice people" Dean The man nodded. "So, how long till you're up and runnin'?"

"Sundown"

"Really" I said

"To fix a brake line? I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything" Dean woman looked uncomfortable

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it" she said

"Sure. I know." Dean nodded. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night"

"Dean" I whispered kicking him under the table. He shot me an annoyed look

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked sounding concerned

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger" Dean replied

"Dean" I whispered

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" the man said

"Yeah" he sighed "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it"

I sighed leaning back in my chair might as we'll let him talk

the sheriff walked in with scotty

"Thanks for coming Sheriff" Scotty smiled, shooting Dean and me a look. They whispered together for a moment, occasionally glancing at us

"Play nice" Dean said narrowing his eyes

"I'd like a word with you two" the sheriff said walking to us.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already" Dean sighed.

"You know what would make it worse?" The sheriff asked

I sighed rolling my eyes "your face" he shot me a hard look "okay okay don't get your panties in a twist Rosco we're going" I said as me and dean stood up and went outside

"I want you two out of my town right now" the sheriff stated

"We don't wanna be here anymore than you want us here so we'll leave" Dean said

"Get in the car i'm escorting you out"

"Is that really necessary?" I asked in a bitchy tone

"Get in the car" the sheriff said.

We did as we were told and started driving with the sheriff tailing us

"Hey Dean so when can I drive her?" I asked smirking

"Had my fingers crossed" he said

"No way we spit swore so fingers crossed doesn't count" I said in a duh tone. He smirked

"Bet's not over yet little sister we still don't know if Emily is involved"

"Fine but you have to stay true to your word or else you have to shave your eyebrows off and grow out your beard" I said

"When am I not good on my word" he chuckled. The sheriff was serious about that escort thing he followed us until we crossed the town line then he drove away

"What now genius" I sighed

"Now we go to the Orchard and wait for tonight" he replied

We parked a little off the road so we were out of sight now we were just sitting in the car waiting for the couple to pass by. We still had about two hours until sundown this was really boring

I sighed "how long has it been?"

"10 minutes" he answered

"Oh" I said starting to bounce my knee

Dean put his hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing

"Stop fidgeting" he said moving his hand away he started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel I slapped his hand

"Stop fidgeting" I mocked he shot me a bitch face another ten minutes of silence went by

"Wanna play a game?" I asked

"No" he stated about ten more minutes went by

"Wanna play a game" I asked again

"Whatcha got?"he sighed

"I got a deck of cards...wanna play speed?" I asked smirking speed and card games in general were my game no one ever beat me at it especially poker

"Why so you can kick my ass" he said

"Fine no cards. But can we at least listen to some music?" I asked

"Why not?" He said, I smirked grabbing the shoe box of cassettes he kept under the seat I pulled out the bad company tape

"Bad Company?" He asked

"Yup" I replied and for about fifth teen minutes music filled the car. I dozed off or at least I think I dozed off.

I looked around. I wasn't in the car anymore I was in the orchard and the impala was gone. I heard a women say

"Vince we should go" I saw them and instantly recognized them as the missing couple

"Hey" I said but it was like I was invisible

A noise sounded I noticed the scarecrow was no longer on the cross

"Run!" I screamed "run!" but when I turned around they were gone. I made a run for the road but the scarecrow appeared in front of me. He raised his weapon then I was awake,

"Holly!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face to get me out of my trance

"They're here lets go" he said

"Dean the scarecrow's coming off the cross" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"Lets go we have to get those people out!" I yelled jumping out of the car running into the orchard with Dean behind me shotgun in hand.

"Get back to your car" Dean shouted, as they ran past us. The scarecrow running towards us.

"Go!" I shouted.

They ran faster. Dean shot it three times but it kept coming so I took out my revolver to try and help him

It was shot a total of seven times and was barely limping

"Bullets not working!" I yelled as it kept coming.

We ran while Dean covered and kept shooting. We finally made it to the road and the scare crow disappeared

"What...what the hell was that?" the women directed at us

"Don't ask" Dean said

The couple left town pretty quick. Me and Dean got in the car and started driving to our motel.

"How'd you know freaky face was coming off of the cross?" Dean asked

"I saw what happened the night the last couple died" I said he nodded

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" I asked

"Pagan god" Dean suggested

"Makes sense"I sighed "the couple thing, the way the town is blessed" I continued

"We'll search it up tomorrow. Lets get our hours in" Dean sighed as soon as we got in the motel I was so tired I just plopped on my bed and passed out

It only felt like I was asleep for two hours Dean was trying to wake me up

"Kiddo wake up" he said shaking me

"No five more minutes" I complained

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He chuckled

"I don't know wait until someone deprives you of your sleep" I said sitting up and putting my arms out for him to help me up. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet

"Be out in five minutes" Dean said I just waved him away with my hand. I was ready and in the impala in five minutes exactly.

"Whats our next move?" I asked

"I was thinking about calling Sam" he said looking at his phone contemplating whether or not to call

"You should apologize" I suggested "you know he was right De" I sighed

"Yeah, I know" he said dialing Sam's number he put it on speaker

"Hey Sammy you're on speaker" Dean said

"Dean?" Sam said in surprise expecting it to be me calling "you guys alright? where's Holly?"

"Yeah were fine she's right here" Dean said,

"Hey Sammy" I yelled

"Hey kiddo" He replied

"So you'll never believe what happened" Dean said retelling the story of everything that had just happened

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam said

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya" Dean scoffed, "Burkesville, Indiana. Fun Town" he smirked

Sam paused. "It didn't kill the couple, did it?" he asked.

"No Sammy me and De can cope with out you" I chuckled

"So, something must be animating it" Sam said. "A spirit"

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god" Dean said.

"A Pagan god" I added

"What makes you say that?" Sam scoffed.

Dean answered "The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey"

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims" Sam said realizing that we were right.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god" Dean said.

"So, the god possesses the scarecrow" Sam started

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice" Dean went on.

"And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread"

I added

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked. Me and Dean shared a look

"Not a clue" I shrugged

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it" Sam said.

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college" Dean said.

"We got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research"Dean said

Sam laughed. "You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask"

"I'm not hinting anything" Dean scoffed, he paused and I nudged him telling him to continue

"Actually, uh—I want you to know…." He paused "I mean, don't think…."

"Yeah" Sam said, knowing where he was going. "I'm sorry, too"

Dean was never a pro at apologizing but its the thought that counts, that has always counted.

"Sam...You were right" Dean admitted "You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life"

Sam was in shock well I was in shock too.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it" Dean continued "You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy"

"I don't even know what to say" Sam said after a moment of silence passed by

"Say you'll take care of yourself" Dean said.

"I will" Sam responded.

"Call us when you find Dad" I said

"OK...bye Kiddo" Sam paused "Bye, Dean" Then the phone clicked

"Well that was easy" he remarked sarcastically

We arrived at the college and me the professor in his office

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan mythology" the professor smiled.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby" Dean smiled

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship"

"Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over" Dean shrugged. "Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" The professor nodded. "Like that town near here, Burkesville. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia" he said, looking surprised that we bought it up

"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" Dean asked.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard" I hinted

He sighed opening a huge book.

"Woods god, Well, let's see" He flipped through the pages I stopped him.

"Wait, What's that one?" I asked, pointing to a picture of a scarecrow surrounded by a bunch of farmers.

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se" he replied.

"The V-Vanir?" Dean read. The professor nodded, and Dean kept reading. "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female" He sent me a knowing look

"Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" I said

"I suppose" the professor replied

"This particular Vanir gets energy sprung from the sacred tree?" I asked, reading the book some more.

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic" the professor responded.

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" Dean asked. The professor chuckled

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing"

"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right" I said, "just curious" I added

"Listen, thank you very much" Dean said

"Glad I could help" the professor remarked. Dean headed to the door, with me right behind him

He opened the door, and the sheriff was standing there with a grin on his face. He hit Dean in the face with the butt of his rifle.

"What the hell!" I yelled

Dean fell to the ground and passed out. The professor tried to grab me from behind but I slipped out of his grip and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and nearly puke the sheriff came at me but I punched him in the jaw. The professor came up behind me and tried to put a bag over my head so I elbowed him in the ribs.

This lasted about six minutes, I was raised to go down swinging, it took both the professor and the sheriff to handcuff me and get the bag over my head but not before they landed a few blows on my face and ribs. I knew with out a doubt my cheek was bruised and bleeding with a small cut but at least they looked worse. I know without a doubt the sheriff's nose was broken and the professor lost a few teeth.

They put us in a car and were taking us somewhere they pulled the bag off my head and I realized we were in a cellar. Dean was still out, he was propped up against a wall

"Now if I un-cuff you are you gonna play nice?" The sheriff asked. I nodded in no position to argue.

Dean woke up as I was being un-cuffed.

"Hey what the hell?!" Dean yelled

As soon as I was un cuffed I pushed past the sheriff to try to get by. But the man from gas station blocked my path and the sheriff rifle butted me in the stomach. I fell to the ground

"You son of a bitch!" Dean started running for the sheriff. But the sheriff aimed his gun at me

"One more step and shes dead" he warned

"You're bluffing there Rosco you crazies need a female for the sacrifice" I said standing up through my pain

"Not exactly sweetie" the lady from

"Bring in the sacrifice" the women said. I was shocked to see Emily

"You crazy bitch" I said before getting hit in the stomach again

"Hey!" Dean yelled

but I didn't fall this time I just toppled over putting up a hand to tell Dean i'm okay

"Aunt Stacy-uncle Harley why are you doing this" she cried

"For the greater good" Stacy said

"No!" I yelled "let her go! use me instead!" I yelled

"Sweetie we are going to use you but you're not at that age yet. Consider yourself a virgin sacrifice. A little extra offering because our sacrifice was so late this year" Stacy said

"Let us go!please!" Emily yelled they closed the cellar door

"I don't understand" Emily said, in disbelief. "They're gonna kill us?"

"Sacrifice us" I answered "Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?"

"You really didn't know anything about this, did you?" Dean scoffed.

"About what? The scarecrow god?" she cried. "I can't believe this"

"Well, you better start believing, cause I'm gonna need your help" Dean said. Emily nodded. "Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree"

"What tree?"She asked.

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred" I explained

"There was this one apple tree the immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree"

"Is it in the orchard?" Dean asked

"Yeah, but I don't know where" she shrugged.

"How are we getting out" Emily cried

"We call in reinforcements" I smirked holding out the cell phone I stole off of the sheriff

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked

"Well old sheriff Rosco was too busy rifle butting me he didn't notice I took his phone" I said walking around looking for a good spot to make a call from

"You're awesome" Dean said

"Learned from the best" I sighed

The cellar door opened. Four people were standing there. I ran out of sight and sent a quick text

Sammy 911 in the orchard-help then I tossed the phone and stood behind Dean and Emily

"It's time" Stacy said. They tied our hands with ropes I got a double knot I guess for precaution and they led us into the orchard. They tied Dean and Emily up next to each other and put me out of sight. They tied my hands separately each to its own branch They walked away back to Dean and Emily all except the sheriff who stayed guard watching me

"Holly!" I heard Dean yell

"Im fine De!" I yelled, I needed a way to let him know I sent the message. I got it

"Dean...sed qui me misit, sermonem vicecomes!" I yelled in latin letting him know I had the sheriff watching but sent the message practically praying he understood

"The hell did you just say!" The sheriff said

"What?!" Dean yelled

"Would it kill you to study! sed qui me misit, sermonem vicecomes!" I yelled even louder

"Shut your mouth!" the sheriff yelled back handing me across the face. I saw something moving behind him then I realized it was Sam. I grinned

"What the hell are you smiling about?" The sheriff asked. Sam was now right behind him

"Turn around Idiot" I said

"Boo" Sam said punching him in the face and knocking him out

"Holly" Sam said cutting the ropes off me

I jumped up and hugged him he grabbed my face and was examining every inch of it.

"The hell took so long" I remarked

"Sorry" he said

"Wheres Dean?" He asked

"This way lets go" I said sprinting to where Dean and Emily were

We ran to the clearing where they were tied up

"Dean" I said as I ran up

"Oh! Oh! I take everything back I ever said" Dean said

"I'm so happy to see you two come on" He began to untie Dean.

I untied Emily.

"Good work, Dean smiled. "How'd you get here?" he asked Sam smirked

"I, uh—I stole a car"

"Ha-ha! That's my boy!" Dean exclaimed

"And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute"

Sam looked at him, "What scarecrow?"we jumped up the scarecrow was off its cross

"Shit" I exclaimed. "We gotta find that tree, guys"

"What tree?" Sam asked.

"The sacred First tree" Emily said.

"We gotta go" Dean said, running we all followed

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about—" Sam said as we slowed into a jog

"It's the source of its power" I replied.

Sam looked around. "So let's find it and burn it"

"No in the morning" Dean said. "Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up"

We stopped in a clearing, where the townspeople were surrounding us

"This way" Dean said, motioning to another direction but people were on every side now

"Please. Let us go" Emily begged, through tears.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" Harley said.

"Uncle Harley please" Emily continued

"Emily, you have to let him take you" he explained. "You have to—" he paused mid sentence looking down to see the scarecrow had stabbed him everyone started screaming and scattered when the scarecrow dragged away Stacy and Harley

"Come on, let's go" Dean shouted, and we ran all the way to the road. The screams stopped. There was a

erie silence. The next morning we went back and found the tree. Dean was going to torch it but Emily stopped him

"Let me" she said taking the torch

"You know the whole towns gonna die" Dean told her

"Good" she stated grimly

We dropped Emily off at the bus stop

and walked back to the impala

"So is there somewhere you want to be dropped off?" Dean asked Sam I glared at him I didn't want Sam to leave again

"No, I think you're stuck with me" Sam said sending me a smile

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked.

"I didn't" Sam shrugged. "I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in ass, but Jess and Mom—they're both gone" he continued "Dad is God knows where. You and me and Holly We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together"

Dean smirked. "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" he remarked. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam hit it away laughing . "You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude"

"Yeah, right" Dean remarked. "I had a plan, I'd have gotten out"

"Keep telling yourself that De" I remarked

"Oh yeah miss i'm gonna share my plans in Latin" he scoffed "I barely understood you"

"Well maybe you should study more" I said sticking my tongue out at him

He chuckled

We got in the car and I remembered

"Hey De guess what I won the bet so hand over the keys"

He sighed with a look of true pain on his face before he scooted over in the middle

"Okay just take an easy go ten under the speed limit always and-" Dean started but I revved the engine cutting him off and gave him a michevious grin.

"Holland Elizabeth Winchester don't you dare-" Dean started but I cut him off again by putting in AC/DC's shoot to thrill and turning the volume all the way up before giving him the I can't hear you sign and flooring it

Dean looked like a mother who lost her kid in a amusement park, a nervous wreck to say the least, and Sam just looked humored by the whole situation.

This was a once in a life time opportunity and I planned to use every second of it

"


	18. Chapter 18

I'm Back in Black! (Sorry I had to)

well i'm back and officially home from vacation so more chapters will come! Thank you all for your great reviews, hope you like this chapter

**Faith**

After my joy ride, we all made it to the motel alive. As soon as I parked Dean turned the car off and yanked the keys out of the ignition. Then turned to look at me

"What the hell!" Dean yelled his voice slightly cracking. I just smirked before busting out laughing

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked

"I don't know" I laughed "How about you Sammy? you think this is funny?" I asked

"I'm just happy we're all alive. I think she beat even your land speed record Dean" Sam chuckled as we all climbed out of the car

"Never again" Dean said shaking his head

"What?" I laughed

"You are never driving baby again as long as I live" Dean stated

"We'll see" I chuckled

"No we won't see. ever" He said as we entered the motel room

I just passed out as soon as I laid on mine and Dean's bed

It was around five or six in the morning when Dean was shaking me awake

"C'mon kiddo we got a hunt" Dean said

"Where to now?" I asked groggily

"About a days drive its a Rawhead" Dean replied. He knew I loved Rawheads. They were challenging and one of my favorite things to hunt

I smirked "can I drive?"

"Ha, not a chance" He said hitting me with a pillow. Sam walked in with our breakfast

"Yay! Food!" I exclaimed running over and grabbing my styrofoam box of food

"I don't think i've ever met another person aside from Dean that can eat all the food you do" Sam chuckled

I shrugged "what can I say? Girls gotta eat"

"And where does it all go" Dean said smacking my stomach

"Well De I know where all of your food goes, straight to your head to feed your large ego" I chuckled earning a laugh from Sam and a bitchface from Dean. We finished eating and hit the road

We arrived in the town with the Rawhead around ten o'clock we decided the sooner the better so we headed to an old abandoned house

They were staying put in

Dean pulled the tasers out handing one to me and Sam

"What do you got these amped up to?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean smiled.

Sam raised his eyebrows

"Damn" I remarked

"Yeah, I want this Rawhead extra frickin' crispy and remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count" he said mainly directed at me

We walked in the house it was old and creepy and falling apart. I got a feeling that we we're in danger and shouldn't be there but I ignored it I found that when hunting this feeling isn't uncommon our lives are in danger all the time

We heading towards the basement since thats where Rawheads tend to hide out

We rounded the corner when the Rawhead jumped out and tackled me I kicked it off and Sam shot it electrocuting it and killing it

"Guys" I said hearing a noise from the closet

"On three" Dean said he counted one two three before opening the closet. There were two children there

"Hey" Sam said

"Okay take your sisters hand and wait outside for the police" Dean directed

The kid nodded seeing the Rawhead on the floor "where's the other one?" The kid asked

"There's another" Sam said he nodded. Then the second Rawhead jumped out at Dean

"Go!" Sam yelled leading the kids out

"Now" Dean yelled. I had a clear shot and I missed getting thrown into a wall. Dean was the only one with a shot left. The Rawhead threw him to the ground in a puddle and started to come for me it all happened so fast

"Dean No!" I yelled, he knew what would happen but he took the shot regardless. The Rawhead got electrocuted and died but Dean got electrocuted as well.

"Dean!" I yelled running over to him he looked like he was sleeping "Dean! No! Please!" I yelled shaking him to try and wake him up I felt tears roll down my face. This isn't happening. This can't be real

"Sam!" I yelled "Sam help!" He came running down the stairs

"What happened?!" He yelled

"He was in the puddle and took the shot!" I yelled "what are we gonna do?!" I yelled. Sam started to pick up Dean

"Get the car" he said tossing me the keys

"What?" I said

"Holland just do it!" He yelled

I pulled the car around the front and Sam got in the backseat with Dean.

If I didn't break Dean's land speed record last time I certainly did this time. We made it to the hospital within ten minutes but it felt like hours. Sam brought him into the ER with me following closely behind

"Help!" Sam said "we need help!" He yelled. We were swarmed by nurses and doctors

"What happened?" One of them asked

"He got electrocuted" Sam replied before the took him into a room and handed us a bunch of paper work to fill out

Hours went by Sam was looking at the paper work like it was in another language and I was sitting silent. The doctor walked out and I ran up to him

"Is he okay?" I asked afraid of the answer. Sam walked up next to me

"He's resting" the doctor said.

"And?" Sam asked, expectantly.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. A pretty massive one, I'm afraid" he said shooting me a look. "His heart. It's damaged" I was in shock

"How damaged?" Sam asked. The doctor looked at me again. "It's fine" Sam urged putting his hand on my shoulder

"We've done all we can" he replied. "We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month" I put my hand over my mouth and started crying this was my fault if I hadn't missed

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment" Sam pleaded

"We can't work miracles" the doctor said, shaking his head. "I really am sorry"

I threw his hand off my shoulder and ran towards Dean's room

"He's resting" the doctor said but I shot him a look that shut him up

I walked in to see Dean laying on a hospital bed and immediately started crying again

"Hey Kiddo" he said. His voice was rough and tired

"Dean" I cried I wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let him go but I was scared to touch him, so I just stared at him

"Kiddo i'm not gonna break" He said

I ran over and hugged him and just cried

"I'm so sorry" I cried into his shoulder

"For what he asked as we unwrapped from the hug narrowing his eyes. But Sam walked in before I could answer

He looked and Sam and sighed. "Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible"

"I talked to your doctor" Sam said.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" Dean continued ignoring him

"Dean" Sam said.

"Yeah" he sighed, turning the TV off. "Alright, well, looks like you two are gonna leave town without me"

"What?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "We're not gonna leave you here"

"Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass" Dean replied.

"Thats not funny" Sam stated, tears in his eyes.

Dean smirked a little. "Oh, come on, it's a little funny" No one said anything. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story"

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled

"We still have options" Sam said in a calmer tone

"What options?" Dean scoffed. "Yeah, burial or cremation"

"Dean stop!" I yelled

"I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it" he said I stormed out of the room

I got in the car and waited for Sam. He walked back out and got in the car

"We have alot of research to do" he said I just nodded. We got back to the motel and instantly started searching

I was on the internet and Sam was calling contacts in dads journal after hours of finding absolutely nothing I needed to get out. The fact Dean was going to die was getting more real by the minute and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed toward the door

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"To get air" I replied he went to say something but I cut him off by closing the door. I just walked and walked I don't know how long I was walking Dean was going to die and I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be numb

I found myself at a bar. Maybe a little self medicating would work I walked in and took a seat, the bar was pretty much empty. The bar tender was a lady probably in her forties

"What can I get ya sweetie" she asked

"A bottle of the strongest thing you have" I replied

"Rough day?" She asked

"Its complicated" I remarked

"Try me" she replied

"My brother had a heart attack. He's dyeing"

"How old?" She asked

"26" I replied

"Thats rough" she said "can I see some id" she asked I handed her my fake one, she left for a minute and came back giving me a almost full bottle of tequila and a shot glass

"It's on the house" she said, I nodded

"Thanks"

I took the first shot it burned going down my throat and tasted awful but I kept taking them. I lost count of how many shots i'd had but I finished off the bottle.

"You need a cab?" She asked

"No i'm walking" I said she just nodded. I stumbled a little before gaining some sort of balance and starting the walk

When I finally made it to the motel, I realized I forgot my key so I knocked and a pissed off Sam answered the door.

"Holly where the hell were you?!" Sam asked

"getting air" I remarked

"for two hours!don't lie to me!" He yelled

"fine you caught me" I slurred stumbling past him

"is that tequila? Are you drunk?!" He yelled angrily I knew my brothers would never hit me but I was seriously testing their limits

"you're only fifth teen! What the hell!" He paused thinking for a minute "is this because of Dean" he sighed my silence was his answer

"Damn it Holly if you're mad yell! If you're upset cry! He cant act all emotionless when you're really in pieces!"

"what the hell do you expect me to do!" I yelled back tears forming in my eyes "You don't understand!"

he scoffed "I get it. I get that just the thought of losing Dean hurts so bad its too hard to handle and you just want everything to go away... First you're shocked you cant believe it because you thought he was invincible, then it dawns on you that its real and you're so upset it hurts, then you get angry because you want these feelings to go away so you drink your self numb!" He yelled well I guess he did get it

"Damn it Holly if you're pissed scream, yell, take it out on me!"

"why its not your fault" I said looking at him like he was crazy he returned a look of anger "what do you want me to say!" I yelled

"it doesn't matter if its my fault or not you cant go out and do things like this!" He yelled flustered

"Let me be your punching bag I mean I was the one that was supposed to be watching his back!" Sam yelled he looked disappointed I hated that look

"I'm sorry...its all my fault I shouldn't have missed the shot" I said sounding how I felt, scared

"Nothing is your fault" he said I nodded not very convinced

Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "give me your id!...Now!" he said

"What? No"

"Holland" he warned. I took it out and handed it to him

"There happy?" I said sarcastically

"Not by a long shot...go get ready for bed" he demanded.

I did as I was told. I guess I was so "out of it" I forgot I had my own bed and I crawled into the bed with Sam he didn't seem to notice he was out but I guess he knew I was there because he put his arm over me and I instantly fell asleep

When I woke up Sam's arm was still around me. I was hot and had the worst head ache in the world. Then I remembered everything that happened the night before.

How the taste of the tequila burned going down. I felt it I was gonna puke.

I threw Sam's arm off of me successfully waking him up and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it in time I vomited feeling the burn from the alcohol come back up. It was awful

Sam walked in with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. He knelt down rubbing my back

"I'm sorry" I said closing the toilet seat and sitting on top "you were right" I said

"Didn't think you'd remember that I thought I would have to lecture all over again" he joked

"I remember...vividly" I sighed a few moments of silence passing

"Sam can we not tell Dean about this" I pleaded

"Yeah this is between us" he sighed. Their was a knock at the door. It was really loud well actually any noise in general was hurting my head at the moment. I grabbed my revolver and followed cautiously behind Sam

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, seeing Dean standing there.

"I checked myself out" he said.

Sam looked at him like he was nuts

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot" he shrugged.

Sam just laughed and shut the door. "You know this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. We can see right through it"

Dean looked at me evaluating me

I knew I looked like hell I was so screwed

Dean scrunched up his nose "is that tequila?" He asked looking to Sam doing their silent communication thing. Sam and him went outside and started talking I eavesdropped on them

"Did you take her id?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Its because of me" Dean sighed

"Dean she thinks its her fault because she missed the shot"

"No" he said

"You have to talk to her" Sam sighed

"I will" Dean said

"I wanted to talk to you about when i'm gone Sam"

"No De-"

"Damn it Sam just shut up and listen!" Dean said this made Sam shut up

"Holly is gonna need you more than ever...You were right a while back she's just like me" he scoffed "she's gonna try to push you away tell you she's fine but she's crying out for you, she's in pieces. If shes just like me she can't live being alone. I mean hell i'm not even dead yet and shes already acting up. You have to be there for her always. Consider it a dyeing wish" Dean said I felt tears form in my eyes

"I will" Sam said

I walked back and sat on the couch wiping any remaining tears to try to make it look like I wasn't crying but it didn't work.

Dean walked in and sat down next to me. He just hugged me I was taken aback at first

"You know kiddo next time you eavesdrop don't run by the window" he chuckled

"I want you to know this isn't your fault, it could have been me or Sam who missed that shot easily and i'd rather take a hundred thousand vaults then have a Rawhead tear you to shreds" he said

"Dean" I started but he cut me off

"In the words of a smart ass fifth teen year old who is way to clever for her age and a major pain in the ass...i'd rather die than live knowing there was something I could've done" he said I chuckled

"Dean I said as in I Holland and nobody else" I said

"Too late" he chuckled "now go clean up take a shower do something you wreak of day old tequila and vomit" he joked but it was true. I hopped in the shower but when I got out I heard them talking

"One of Dad's friends, he called me back" Sam said,

"Told me about a guy in Nebraska" He paused "A specialist" I walked out of the bathroom

Dean sighed and leaned back. "You two aren't gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"We're not gonna let you die, period" Sam said.

"Damn straight we're going" I said

We packed up in the next hour and headed to the Impala. Dean walked to the driver side but Sam stooped him

"You can't drive, man, look at you" Sam scoffed, climbing in the drivers seat

He glared at Sam and then got into the passenger seat

Sam scoffed "be happy baby sister back there isn't driving again" Sam chuckled

"What?" Dean asked

"De who do you think drove you to the hospital?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yeah if she didn't break your record last time she did this time" Sam chuckled

"Hey" I laughed "we all made it there without any further injury" I pointed out

We started our long drive to Nebraska. I must've fell asleep because I woke up on the same park bench as before and the same man appeared next to me

"What cryptic message are you going to leave me with this time-darkness what the hell does that mean?" I said standing up

"I'm under strict orders not to tell you a single word futher, but to tell you I have new more specific orders and you'll be seeing me around" he said

"Orders from who?!" I asked he just did the motion of zipping up his mouth and throwing the key away.

"Tell me!" I yelled before jumping awake in the backseat

"You okay?" Dean asked looking back at me

"Yeah i'm good. Where the hell are we?" I asked looking at cornfields on each side of the highway

"Just outside of Nebraska" Sam replied

"I was out that long?" I asked confused

"Yeah and snoring like a bear" Dean said. I had no snippy come back this time I was shocked that dream was only minutes but I was out for hours

We arrived at the "specialist's" place

"Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you guys said we were going to see a doctor" Dean scoffed

"I believe I said a specialist look Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal" Sam smirked

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent" he said, as some lady walked by

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man" she said glaring at us

"Yeah, that's nice" Dean scoffed

We continued walking and saw a man arguing with a cop. "I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's robbing all these people out of their hard-earned money" he complained.

"Sir, this is a place of worship" the sheriff insisted. "Let's go. Move it"

"I take it he's not part of the flock" I chuckled

"when people see something they can't explain, there is controversy" Sam explained

"I mean, come on, Sammy, a faith healer?" Dean stressed. I couldn't help but side with Dean here I have a hard time having faith in religion with what I see almost every day but I do have faith in my brothers so Sammy you better be right.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean" Sam smiled.

"You know what I've got faith in?.,.

Reality. Knowing what's really going on" Dean answered his own question

"Dean, it's worth a shot" I said

"How can you be a skeptic?" Sam asked. "With the things we see every day?"

"Exactly Sam, we see them, we know they're real" Dean explained

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people" Dean scoffed,

A young blonde woman turned around and smiled at him. "Maybe God works in mysterious ways" she suggested.

Dean looked from Sam and I to her. "Maybe he does" he said. "I think you just turned me around on the subject"

"Yeah, I'm sure" she laughed

"I'm Dean" he said. "This is Sam and our sister Holly"

"Layla" she said. "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and sister here believe enough for everyone" he said, giving us a small smile. Another woman walked up, who I was guessing was Layla's mother.

"Come on, Layla. It's about to start" she said. She said her good bye and walked into the tent

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways" Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and I nudged Dean

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over" I scoffed, pointing to a camera mounted.

"Come on" Sam said, motioning for Dean and I to follow.

"What are you doing?" Dean complained. "Let's sit here"

"We're sitting up front" Sam said, and turned to go find three seats.

Dean scoffed. "What? Why?" Sam ignored him.

I pulled on his arm. "Come on"

"Really." Dean whined. I put my arm around him to help him to where Sam was waiting.

"This is ridiculous, Holly i'm fine" he pushed me away I rolled my eyes

"Perfect" Sam said, pointing to the three seats in the third row.

Dean smiled, noting Layla directly in front of us. "Yeah, perfect"

"You take the aisle" Sam said. Dean sat on the aisle seat.

"You think this is really gonna work?" I asked Sam. He looked from Dean to me, giving me a small smile.

"It has too" Sam stated

Roy LeGrange came onto the stage and I noticed that he had sunglasses on and he was blind.

"Each morning, my dear wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" he asked, with a smile. The crowd murmured in response.

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act" he went on. "But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt" The crowd erupted into cheers and nods. "Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts"

Sure I thought to myself

"Yeah, or into their wallets" Dean scoffed quietly. I nudged him

"You think so, young man?" Roy said, with a smile. Everyone went silent.

"Sorry" Dean stated slightly embarrassed

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears" he laughed. "What's your name, son?"

"Dean"he hesitantly answered

"Dean" he stated. He paused, and thought for a second. "I want—I want you to come up here with me" The crowd cheered.

"No, that's ok" Dean insisted. I got a weird feeling from this

"What are you doing?" Sam asked annoyed

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" Roy said, confused,

"Well, yeah, but—" The crowd got louder. "No, maybe you should just pick someone else" The crowd started clapping.

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did" Roy said I sighed

"Dean, go!" Sam urged.

"Get up there!" Sam insisted, pushing him out of his seat. Dean reluctantly made his way on stage, shooting Sam a bitchface

"You ready?" Roy asked him.

"Sam I don't think this is a good idea I have a bad feeling" I whispered

"Look, no disrespect, but I'm not exactly a believer" Dean said

"You will be, son. You will be" Roy smiled. He lifted his hands to the crowd. "Pray with me" The crowd followed his actions. He put a hand on Dean's head the other still raised. I gave Sam a look, Dean's eyes glazed over.

"Alright, now. Alright, now" Roy chanted to himself. Dean slowly wavered, before falling to his knees, and then closing his eyes. He collapsed.

"Dean!" Sam and I yelled running to the stage. There was a man next to him with a hand on his shoulder I got an overwhelming sense of death from him he was an old man in a suit like the one in my dreams, he seemed dead, I looked to the clock on the wall. It was stopped, then I instantly knew this was a reaper, it was a reaper in my dreams

The crowd cheered and clapped enthusiastically. I don't know why they were cheering. We got up and left driving straight to the hospital for tests. I didn't mention seeing the reaper because I think I was the only one who did

We were waiting in the hospital room for Dean's test results. I was sitting next to him while Sam was paceing

"So you really feel okay?" Sam asked for the thousandth time

"I feel fine, Sam" Dean said annoyed

The nurse came in, looking at the clipboard and papers in her hands

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was" she said. I grinned happily. "Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen" the nurse admitted.

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asked skeptically.

The nurse stopped flipping through Dean's paperwork and shrugged. "Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty six athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack" my smile fell

"Thanks" Dean said, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, no problem" she smiled, and left.

Dean waited until the door shut before looking at Sam and I. "That's odd" he said

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Sam shrugged. "People's hearts give out all the time, man"

"No, they don't" Dean replied,

"Sammy when is it ever coincidence?" I asked raising my eye brow

"Look, Guys, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" Sam asked. "Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why" Dean admitted.

"What feeling?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean sighed and looked at us "When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone. This, uh, this old man" He paused "it had to be some kind of spirit"

"You saw him too? I thought it was only me" I said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second. You saw him?" Dean asked I nodded

"De the clocks were stopped and when you were being healed I had a feeling, a feeling like death" I sighed "I think it was a reaper"


	19. Chapter 19

Faith pt. 2

"Reaper?" Dean said incredulously

"like death in the cloak and carrying a Stick" Sam added in disbelief

"No! jesus don't you guys ever read anything?! Not THE grim reaper singular! reapers plural, like the angels of death. I read it in a book at Bobby's when Dad dumped us off one time" I said

"What else do you remember reading?" Dean asked

"Just that they're powerful and when they harvest souls the clocks stop, you can't kill them, but this isn't right they're all about natural order not trading lives" I went on to explain

"So what someone's controlling it?" Sam suggested

"I think I know just who too" Dean said as we walked back to the impala but it was getting late so we headed back to the motel. The drive was silent, me and Sam knew Dean felt responsible for this mans death though he had no idea this would happen, hell I felt responsible for making him come here.

But when it comes down to it i'm elated, this may sound selfish but i'd rather have the other man dead than Dean. I can't live without Dean i'm a mess without him, he made a good point earlier he wasn't even dead yet and I was broken.

I love Sam too and I was broken when he left for college but Dean was my rock...my shoulder to lean and occasionally cry on, and no one could replace that.

Aside from everything I'm still pretty freaked, I mean why the hell would a reaper be haunting my dreams, maybe i'm just crazy-time to lock Holly up in the looney bin

We walked into the motel room, I changed and plopped onto the bed I was sharing with Dean, I was actually supposed to share with Sam but I honestly missed Dean he makes me feel safe and if he noticed he didn't mind.

Sam left to pick up some dinner leaving me and Dean alone. I still haven't spoken a word since we left the hospital, he without a doubt noticed

"So..." Dean sat down I felt the bed sink next to me. I sat up to face him

"You wanna tell me whats got you so quite kiddo?"

I shook my head no and pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on them

"Are you okay?" He asked

I hesitated "Yeah-De i'm fine" I said

"Seriously why do you even try to lie to me anymore its just getting sad"

He said I remained silent

"c'mon Kiddo the last time you didn't talk to me this long is when I ruined that seventh grade dance for you" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood I smirked slightly

"So what is it?" He pushed

"I don't want to talk about it" I stated

"Holly" he warned

"Dean please" I sighed. A few moments of silence passed

"Is it because of me" he asked

"What?! no" I said

"The nightmares?" He asked. I nodded in response

"Holly you have to talk about it" he stressed

"please" I pleaded forcing back tears, he nodded then got up

"C'mon Kiddo...I think dukes of hazzard is on and we need to catch up on sibling time until we get annoyed by each other again" he tempted putting out his hand and helping me up. We sat on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulders and I curled into his side. I felt safe and as long as Dean is around I will always feel safe

I wasn't really paying attention to the tv even though my favorite show was on too much was on my mind. I don't want to say anything about the reaper in my dreams until I know more

Sam came back with our dinner, I barely touched my burger. They're both starring at me and sharing concerned looks, I feel bad making them worry but i'm not ready to tell them yet. I need to be sure, I went straight to bed and immediately dozed off.

I was in the park again but this time it felt different, this time I felt truly alone. The reaper was nowhere to be found in the park. So I stood up and started walking down the street then it happened I was in Jericho at the crime scene on the bridge. I saw myself sitting in the impala and Sam and Dean walking around the car

"This is crazy" I said but no one heard me

"Dean! Sam!" I stepped in front of Sam and snapped my fingers waving my hands in front of his face, but he stepped forward and passed right through me like I was air

"What the hell!" "Guys!" I yelled this is one crazy dream It suddenly was dark out and I was all alone on the bridge with Troy's car

"Open your eyes and ears, feel around, find out, you could've known what happened before them" a voice said menacingly it sounded pure evil

"You can't leave until you see" It said

What the hell, I opened the car door and sat in the bloodstained drivers seat and I heard it , the conversation Troy was having with his girlfriend Amy.

The conversation ended and I heard him pick up the women in white,

"No! You idiot!" I yelled as if he could hear me. Then I felt it, the women in white tearing me apart with her hands, I screamed out in pain, it came out as a shrill I never thought I could make a noise like that. Then I was back in reality, I jumped out of the car and backed into something solid. It was Troy he was torn apart

"Holland" he stated gravely

"What do you want?! Leave me alone! Please!" I yelled.

Then I was in Sam's apartment. Only Jessica was there it was minutes before we dropped Sam off. She turned on the shower, there was somebody in the corner of her room. It was the demon but I couldn't see his face only the back of him. Then i was pinned to the wall

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to hopelessly stop the inevitable

"Jessica! No you son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" I yelled

She walked out of the bathroom and screamed seeing the man. She tried to make a run for the door but was pinned to the wall

"What are you!" She cried. I couldn't make out what the demon said. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide in shock

"You're a liar! Let me go!" She pleaded "please!" The demon just chuckled

He raised his hand and she slid up the wall to the ceiling screaming and fighting the whole time.

"No! Stop take me!" I screamed "let her go!" I fought against the force holding me down as if when i escape I could stop what was happening

She let out a scream of pain as her stomach was slashed open

"No!"I screamed then the demon was out of sight. Sam walked in thinking she was in the shower

"Sammy! Sam" I cried "Please hear me!" I screamed. He laid on the bed and then it happened. The blood dripped on him, he opened his eyes and the look on his face is one that will haunt me forever one that I never want to see again

"Jess no!" He screamed in horror as the ceiling burst into flames

"Sam!" I yelled in hysterics as me and Dean ran in and Dean drug him away from her.

I couldn't help but think this is how mom died. Now I have a better understanding of how protective our father is and why

Next thing I know i'm on a empty road all alone. Everything started coming to me in flashes, every person I couldn't save, every hunt I've ever been on, every monster I killed. It all kept replaying in my head I screamed for it to stop, I pleaded for it to stop, peoples screams and pleas for their lives filled my ears until I fell to my knees.

Now i'm in the church, Dean is being healed all over again. I see me and Sam in the audience, I don't know why i'm here so I took the advice of the voice I looked around and opened my eyes I saw the reaper he put a finger over his lips making the silent symbol. He Was behind Roy so I grabbed his arm then I was in a forest, I saw a man running for his life but it was to no use the reaper caught him and drained the life out of him

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled, the reaper looked like he was trying to resist doing it but he had to, then we were back in the church and he put the life into Dean. I was exhausted and out out of tears, I just wanted it to stop

"Okay! You win! What do you want from me!" I yelled to the voice dropping to my knees again next to Dean when I saw myself and Sam run over

I jumped awake, I was still in bed but I was alone in the room, I sat up and took a shaky breath running a hand through my sweat plastered hair

The clock on the nightstand read 12:00, they let me sleep in. I saw a note on the kitchen table I noticed it as Sam's sloppy writing, like they were in a hurry

"Hey Kiddo me and Dean went to talk to Roy and his wife some more, we didn't have the heart to wake you, you needed the hours whether you like it or not. There's some breakfast in the microwave be back soon."

I sighed tiredly. Even though I slept a good eleven hours it was restless.

I walked over to the microwave and got my food, it was still pretty warm, which means they left not very long ago. A nice big stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a side of bacon, these two know me so well.

I started to eat but I couldn't shake the feeling someone or thing was watching me. I took a few bites of my food before I couldn't eat anymore. I put my food in the fridge to eat later and sat on the couch. Maybe tv would make me feel better I grabbed the remote,

before turning it on I looked at my reflection in the screen , but something wasn't right. There's someone standing behind me

I jumped up and ran over to my bed grabbing my gun, I turned to face the man. It was the reaper, the same one from my dreams. Without a word I unloaded all of my bullets into him. It barely phased him, I grabbed amo and and reloaded but when I raised my gun he was gone.

I looked around nervously then he popped up beside me grabbing my wrist and twisting it until I dropped the gun and heard a snap. I cried out both in fear and pain

"Its not very nice to shoot first ask questions later Holland, bullets can't kill me but they still hurt" he said

"Thats unfortunate then I would have one less problem to deal with but at least it hurt, and I think if you're gonna shoot shoot don't talk" I replied, their goes that damn sarcasm. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

He gave me a hard look before grabbing my wrist, it hurt like hell for a few seconds and then it was totally normal

-did he just heal me?

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly

"i'm here to tell you not to be stupid on this hunt, but then again thats useless. Your life is full of stupidity" he said then he walked to the corner of the room and stood there. I know now for sure i'm going absolutely insane

"Why are you here?" I asked again annoyed

"On orders" he stated

"From who?!" I yelled he just made the silent motion. I walked over and slapped him across the face, I knew this was a bad move because reapers were the most powerful thing we've ever come across.

I defiantly broke his jaw, but he readjusted it without showing any hint of pain "after putting me through all of this I deserve to know!" I yelled pissed off fighting back tears

"You can't see me but i'll be here" he said going invisible I looked around but couldn't see him, but I felt his presence I ran out of the room and just kept running until my lungs burned and my body forced me to stop

"Still here" I saw the man sitting on the grass under a tree like he was waiting for me. I ran back to the motel room and slammed the door shut but he was there on the couch.

"Can you just leave me alone?!" I asked

"No but I can make myself invisible and not talk"

"Do whatever just make it like you're not here! Now i'm going to take a shower if you follow me in there I swear to everything holy I will kick your ass and find a way to kill you" I threatened he chucked like my threat didn't near scare him "and when I get out I don't want to see or hear you!" I yelled. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over me it stung but it felt good. I slid down the wall and just sat on the floor of the tub letting the hot water run over me until it got cold. How could this be happening, this can't be real, i'm going insane, yeah thats it I Holland Elizabeth Winchester am straight up insane.

I got out of the shower and Sam and Dean were back. They were sitting at the table researching. They're was no sight of the reaper but I could still sense he was in the room

"Hey Kiddo" Dean greeted

"Um hey" I said sort of lost for words at the moment

"You okay?" Sam asked as I sat at the table with them

"I swear if one more person asks me that" I spat harshly, I didn't mean it but I was sort of freaking out right now

"Holly" Dean warned

"sorry" I shook my head getting up and walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"for a walk" I replied

"Wait i'll go with" he said

"No, no please Sam I just need to be alone right now" I said sending him a pleading look. Dean and Sam shared a look of worry. I walked and walked thinking about what to do the reaper was still around. I couldn't see him but I could sense him. I knew this wasn't going to work but I just needed to hear his voice, even if it was a voicemail recording it made me feel better, I needed someone to talk to. Even if it was an answering machine.

I sat on a bench and the phone rang and rang before going to voicemail, naturally

"Um, hey dad. I'm sorry I don't even know if you're going to listen to this" I paused swallowing a lump in my throat to keep myself from crying but it was useless you could tell I was crying from a mile away

"I need to talk to you, to hear your voice, i'm scared dad. Somethings wrong with me, I don't know what I am if you even know what I am. I'm being followed around by a reaper and its really starting to freak me out. I haven't even told Dean or Sam yet" I paused wiping the tears out of my eyes

"I need your help. Just please, call back. Dad please" I said before hanging up and beginning my walk back to the motel.

I knew calling our dad was a shot in the dark but he has to know something.

Hey guys, i'm sorry this episode is turning out to take up a few more chapters than expected. I'm sorry its so short don't hate me i've been busy, apparently school likes to give out summer assignments when I least expect it. But I promise i'll finish faith and update before the weekend

Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

Faith pt.3

I made it back to the motel pretty fast but I stood outside for a minute trying to make it look like I wasn't crying, but it would be useless those two always knew.

So I walked in it was obvious, my eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were stained with tears I sat at the table where the guys were still sitting

"Holly" Sam said softly a bit shocked by my appearance

"I'm fine guys" I said, they both just stared at me evaluating me

"Kiddo" Dean said

"Really i'm okay, so um what did you find out?" I asked trying to get back into the case

"Oh uh, we couldn't find a spell book

But we found a tarot card and how the reverend is choosing immoral people" Sam sighed

"So who's next?" I asked jumping back into hunter mode

"We think that guy who was calling him a fraud" Dean said not taking his eyes off me

"The guy who wasn't a flock member?" I asked Dean nodded

"Soooo... How do we do- are we gonna kill Roy" I asked

I saw the looks on both their faces knowing they must've been over this when I was on my walk

"If we have to" Dean finally spoke up

"Okay, listen De I get it, I really do but he doesn't look like a monster he's human. We don't need that on our backs" I said

"What else can we do" Dean stated not as a question. I looked to the corner of the room where I knew the reaper was. They followed my gaze

"Holly" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face "ya with us" Sam asked

"Yeah, sorry. From what I remember reading the reapers take that natural balance thing seriously so i'm pretty sure this one is gonna be pissed" I said thinking back to my dream when he looked like he was resisting taking that mans life

"I say we break the bind and let the reaper loose on Roy. I mean that should take care of it, its like having a shark on a leash. That way is not on our backs" I suggested they both looked shocked at how blunt and nonchalant I was being

"We heading out tonight we have to find an alter and destroy it, that should break the bind" Sam said

"Okay" I said

"Okay" Dean said "thats it...okay"

"Dean" Sam warned he sighed

"What we mean is are you sure you're gonna be able to do this tonight?" Sam asked like he was walking on a thin layer of ice

"I'm fine" I stressed "I can do this" they both just stared at me with a serious big brother expression on their faces. They knew I was lying. A few moments of silence passed

"Guys seriously stop!" I snapped "Just stop with the evaluating looks and...and the tones!" I stuttered

"If I say I can do it I can do it!" I yelled turning around and going in the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I heard Sam and Dean's muffled voices they were arguing about what to do about me. I felt really guilty, I was causing them to worry and fight. I pulled myself together and walked out of the bathroom. They immediately shut up confirming they were arguing about me

"Can we please not argue, not because of me. I'm fine, okay I can do this" I said Sam gave me a weak smile and Dean nodded staying silent not really agreeing.

We got ready and headed out, I feel like I should have told them but I don't know how."hey guys a reaper is tailing my ass" that would really make them happy. We arrived at Roy's just as the sermon was starting

"Sammy find the altar, me and Holly will try to stop Roy" Dean said as we all split up we saw Layla walking up towards stage. I saw the reaper

"Dean he's here we have to stop Roy" I said frantically

"I know" he said thinking

"Fire!" I screamed

"Everybody out, out now!" Dean followed. People started screaming and running out

"Please don't stop" I heard Layla's mom plead.

"There's a fire" Roy said walking out

Dean dialed the phone "Sammy we stopped Roy"

"Dean i'm with the man it didn't work the reaper is still after him" I heard Sam yell. It didn't make sense

I looked around and noticed Sue Ann chanting in a corner. I hit Dean on the arm and pointed. We walked over and Sue Ann immediately stopped putting her cross back in her shirt.

"Help!" She yelled. I stepped forward but Dean grabbed my arm and made me step back with him. A cop grabbed him and started dragging him out, the other came for me I pulled my arm out of his grip ready to start swinging but Dean sent me a warning glare

"I don't need your escort I can walk myself out" I spat with true venom laced in my voice

We were walked out and Sue Ann followed. We were given one last shove and put outside the tent

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Dean" Sue Ann said. Dean just stared at her saying nothing I shot her a glare and if looks could kill she'd be six feet under.

"You can let them go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with them as he sees fit" She said, I scoffed. She turned and walked away

The cops turned to us

"We catch you two round here again we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" One of the cops said

"Yes sir, fear of god got it" Dean said

We turned and walked away. I walked over to Sam and Dean stopped to talk to Layla. The look on his face was a mixture of pure guilt and sadness, part of me wanted to go over and kick her ass for making my brother feel like that(I guess you can call me a bit protective) but she had her reasons.

We drove back to the motel in the same way we came, silence. Sam sat on his bed. I sat on the couch and Dean sat at the table. And the reaper in the corner I could see him but the guys couldn't. For now i'll ignore him or at least try.

"So Roy really believes?" Sam asked

"I think he has no idea what his wife is doing" Dean said

"What would drive a nice preachers wife into a crazy witch, switch the W for a B" I said

"Desperation her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy" Dean put together

"Cheating death, literally" I chuckled but the reaper in the corner of the room shot me an unamused look.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean pointed out

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral" Ssm said

"She's playing god" I countered

"Well lets hope God saves us from half the people who think they're doing God's work" Dean said

"We gotta break that binding spell"

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off" Dean said pointing to a picture in a book

"So you think we gotta take the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked

"Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, he's healing Layla tonight" Dean said

We headed back to Roy's slowly pulling up

"That's Layla's car. She's already here" I pointed

"Yeah" Dean nodded sadly.

"Dean..." Sam started but was cut off

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a couple of months" Dean said

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her?" Sam said

"You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God" I said he just nodded

We got out of the car and walked over to the building it was only a small group, Roy, Layla, her mom, and a few others but no Sue Ann

"Go find Sue Ann, we'll catch up" Dean said to Sam

What are you two gunna...?" Sam started as I pushed him towards the house

Me and Dean walked up behind the cops

"Hey guys" I said

The cops turn around.

"You gunna put that fear of God in us?" Dean asked

The cops drop their coffee and ran at us we took off and we're way faster practically leaving them in the dust. We weren't even at full sprint. Cops now a days so out of shape

As soon as the cops we're completely focused on us Sam went in

After gaining a considerable distance ahead of the cops, Dean pulled my arm and we took cover behind an old RV

"You see them" one of the cops asked

"Nah" the second replied

We slowly stood up next to the passenger window of the RV.

A large dog jumps at the window, barking wildly. Making me and Dean jump a mile. We quickly moved so our legs were hidden by the tire

On the other side of RV the cops shone their lights underneath, then in at the dog who is still barking.

"Psycho mutt" one of the muttered

I let out a sigh of relief as they walked off. Dean mirrored my relief.

"Shit" I said my head was killing me "Dean its you we need to get out of here now" I said

He got up and motioned for me to follow him

We got up and start jogging towards the tent when some lights go out.

I stopped looking behind us

The lights lighting the path went out one by one

"Dean! The reaper!" I yelled he was going straight for Dean

"Run!" Dean said pulling me towards the tent the reaper appeared in front of us. With one motion of the hand I was thrown into a car hitting my head really hard, my vision was fuzzy

When my vision cleared I saw the reaper place his hand on the side of Dean's head causing him to convulse

"No!" I screamed getting up and running at the reaper, bad move on my part. My punches only pissed him off he pushed me back and I landed on my ass. Dean's eyes started to cloud over

"No stop!Dean!" I yelled I gained a strength I didn't know I had, I got up and grabbed the reapers arm it made a white light and I pushed him back hard sending him into a windshield

He looked puzzled before getting up and coming at me. He threw a punch but I dodged it he moved swiftly unnaturally and I mirrored his movements, I don't know how but I was fighting him. He finally got the better of me and hit me hard, then everything went black

I started to come to. I was laid in the backseat of the impala Sam and Dean were driving, i'm pretty sure I have a concussion, how do I know...because this isn't the first nor my last concussion i'll get. I sat up

"You're awake" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah...did we kill the Wendigo?" I slurred Dean chuckled

"No babe, we stopped a reaper" Dean said

"Oh right...I hate reapers" I said. Then mine appeared next to me

"God, just leave me the hell alone" I said to him

"Holly who are you talking to?" Sam asked turning around and looking at me Dean did the same in the review mirror

"You did exactly what I told you not to" the reaper said

"Fuck you. Your friend was gonna kill him" I snapped

"Holly" Dean said in a worried tone

"Shut up you idiotic child you could have been killed" the reaper said

"Any why would you give a fuck!" I yelled

He placed his hand on my forehead and a warmth over took me then darkness, I woke up in the motel room, Sam sitting on the bed next to me and Dean on my bed

"How long was I out?" I asked sitting up feeling perfectly normal, actually great.

"Two hours" Sam replied it was still dark out

"Thats not that bad" I sighed noticing the expressions on their faces were worry and frustration

"Whats going on Holly" Dean said in a dead serious tone

"I don't-" I started but To my surprise Sam cut me off

"Cut the crap Holland! Don't even try to lie we can see right through you so tell us whats going on" Sam demanded

"Sam" I said bitting back tears

"No Holly the screaming out in your sleep, the walks, coming back crying, spacing out, the way you fought the reaper, and who the hell were you talking to in the car?!" Dean stated

"I...I" I couldn't find a way to actually say it because saying it made it real, if I say it that means its not just all in my head

"You what" Sam said in a much softer tone

"The reaper from my nightmares" I paused as if on que he popped up at the foot of my bed "he's real and he's been following me around. He healed me in the car earlier" I said

Both of them looked lost for words

"What?" Dean finally said after what felt like forever

"He's right there" I gestured towards the end in the bed

"Holly this isn't funny" Sam said

"Do you fucking think i'm kidding Sam!" I yelled "you can't see him!"

"Sorry Holly its just the only people who have reapers following them are the dyeing" Sam said

"No shit Sam I know, and i'm 99% sure i'm not dyeing in any way" I said feeling a bit guilty at my outburst

"How long" Dean asked sounding a bit pissed

"Dean" I sighed

"How long" he said emotionlessly

"A few days" I said

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!" Dean yelled

"Dean" Sam tried to calm him down

"No dammit! I'm tired of the fucking secrets!" Dean yelled

"You want to know why I didn't tell you, because that would make it real, I don't want it to be real! I just want everything back to normal!" I cried

"Well tough shit honey! Were not normal we have never been normal and never will be!" Dean yelled he had a look of disappointment on his face. He got up and walked out of the motel room slamming the door behind him I just pulled my knees up to my face and cried

"Holly" Sam tried to console I put my hand up to stop him

"Sam no" I said. It was one thing getting in fights but when Dean looked disappointed it crushed me. He was like my father I hated seeing that look.

I stayed up for hours waiting for Dean to get back. Sam went to bed and was asleep I was laying in bed. Dean walked in. He went in the bathroom and changed then got in bed. I rolled over to face him he slightly smelled like whiskey, but not enough to be drunk

"I'm sorry" I said starting to cry again

"I know kiddo just" he sighed "no more secrets okay, I mean if one tiny detail changes even if he changes his fucking tie you tell us" he said I nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head "I promise we'll figure this out" he said so so quietly it was almost inaudible more to assure himself rather than me.

Hey everyone :) hope you enjoyed i'm putting in a original chapter next its gonna be sort of short, i'll add a little humor to their current life as a plus for being sort of late with this whole episode. Lastly thank you for all of your fantastic reviews they keep me typing. And on that note keep on reading


	21. Chapter 21

Research, research,research. Thats all thats been going on the past few weeks We've been over everything multiple times nothing has jack shit on why a reaper would be tailing me. All of the sleep deprivation, the coffee consumption, the endless reading has been for nothing. Me and Dean have been walking on egg shells around each other, we're getting along its just we've been bitching at each other nonstop. Sam obviously is sick of it he just ignores us.

This is our first break since The boys found out and we just so happened to stumble across a hunt,I thought maybe if me and Dean killed something we'd feel better, but no not this time, we found a hex bag at the crime scene. We were dealing with a witch a damn witch, me and Dean both hated witches they were a pain in the ass and hard to kill. The typical beheading but you had to watch out and make sure they didn't curse you or anything before you killed them. We don't even know who this damn witch is but we think we know where it is, there's an old abandoned house on one of the streets.

We were getting ready to head out.

"Holly I don't think you should go" Dean stressed for like the hundredth time

"Dean i'm going" I insisted

"Its not a good idea" Dean stated

"I'm going whether you like it or not and you're gonna have to drag me out of the car kicking and screaming!" I said walking out of the motel room and taking my spot in the backseat. Sam didn't even say a word the whole time, he knew better than to get involved

I was so pissed I didn't even notice someone was watching us. Sam and Dean got in the car, not a word was said Dean didn't even turn on the radio. The tension was looming in the air, poor Sammy he had to be in this. We made it to the house

"Stay put" Dean said

I didn't even say anything I just got out of the car

The boys followed getting their things from the trunk Dean grumbled angrily

We made it inside but it was like the witch was expecting us. We were suddenly getting stuff thrown at us. She was standing over an alter

"Holly left!" Dean yelled I went to my left and bumped into him

"Dammit why do you always do the opposite of what I say?!" He yelled

"I thought you meant my left not yours!" I yelled. We were distracted long enough, the witch hit us both in the face with a green powder, it made us choke then we were pinned to the wall. The witch looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

She started chanting something in latin "Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident" I tried to translate but was sort of occupied at the moment. Then she was gone and the three of us dropped to the floor

We got back in the impala. Dean was giving me the silent treatment and shooting me looks in the review mirror

"Okay i'm sorry she got away!" I yelled "i'm so sorry I screwed up this hunt like you've never made a mistake in your life!" Sam had a sympathetic look on his face Dean still looked pissed, which made me even more pissed. I don't know what the witch did but I felt fine just really tired. I got ready for bed and curled up next to Sam, i've been sharing with him the past few days for obvious reasons. He was already asleep but he slung his arm around me, these two were protective in their sleep as well. I was instantly asleep.

I woke up but I was in an empty bed and it was the bed closet to the door, well this is weird I swore I passed out in Sam's bed. I stood up and was a lot taller then I remembered. I felt my face and there was stubble

Oh no

I stumbled over to the bathroom practically tripping over my bigger feet and longer legs I looked in the mirror and saw Dean starring back I screamed but it came out deeper I ran out of the bathroom and saw myself asleep next to Sam I let another scream and I saw Sam wake up

"What the hell Dean whats wrong? Sam asked sitting up

"Sammy i'm not Dean" I said as I saw myself waking up.

"Whats all the noise about" Dean said sitting up he gasped and reached under the pillow for his knife but got my revolver instead. He looked at Sam next to him

"Dean!" I yelled Sam looked at us in confusion

He looked down and noticed my long blonde hair he screamed but it was my voice then I screamed in Dean's voice we both just kept screaming

Then Sam put the pieces together

"Holy shit" he said

"What the hell!" Dean yelled

"I don't know!" I yelled

"The witch" Dean recalled "she threw that powder in our faces and started chanting" Dean said

I was dumbstruck for a moment "Well...fuck" I said "this can't be happening this is just one big nightmare" I said rubbing my temples

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered

"Okay, um do you remember what she chanted?" Sam asked Dean shook my head no.

"Sort of" I replied

"Well great" Dean said sarcastically

"Don't you fucking well great me!" I yelled getting in my face

"This is your fault!" He/I yelled

I punched my self in the stomach and it knocked me down

"Hey!" Sam yelled

"Stay out of it Sam" Dean yelled but Sam had enough and intervened

"Has it really come to this" he said "beating the crap out of each other cause every punch you throw you're throwing at yourself" Sam said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry I've been being an ass" Dean said

"Yeah you have" I said

"Watch it" he chuckled nudging me

"Okay lets just get this over with before we have to use the bathroom" I shuddered at the thought

"Yeah" he agreed

"Good, now how much do you remember?" Sam asked

"Um...Si ambulaveritis ex nec commorabitur in usque ad iidem" I said from memory

"That doesn't make sense" Sam said

"I know, I know it was something about walking, siblings shoes" I said

We researched for hours and got nothing.

"Thats it i'm starving we're taking a break and having lunch" Dean said getting up

"No, we're not going out like this" I said

"Fine just me" he said

"Your in pajamas" I stressed

"So" he said

"So...Dean your not going out like that you're in a baggie tee shirt and shorts" I said "and your not wearing a bra, do you really want that attention" I whispered he got a mortified look on his face. Sam was trying to not laugh so hard but was failing miserably

"What attention?!" Dean yelled

"Wow Dean this might come as a shock to you but I have breasts" I chuckled he looked down and realization dawned on him. He made a face like He was gonna puke

"So how um... How do we do this?" He asked

"Ugh um" I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my bag "lets go" I said dragging myself to the bathroom

I tied the towel around my eyes  
"Keep them shut" I said seriously

"Oh trust me I am" he said

I took off my shirt "okay arms out in front of you" I put my bra on and hooked it in the back Dean moved

"Stop moving!" I yelled

"Your hands are cold!" He yelled back. I heard Sam bust out laughing he must've heard us

"Yeah let it out Sammy cause when we're done I'm gonna kick your ass" Dean yelled the words didn't sound half as threatening coming from my mouth, which made Sam laugh even more

"Arms up" I said slipping on my black scoop neck cami "put your arms through" I said slipping on my red and black 3/4 sleeve flannel leaving it unbuttoned. I pulled the shorts down  
"Okay, grab my shoulders and step out...now step in" I said replacing my pj shorts with distressed jean shorts that were a bit more short than Dean would like. I buttoned then and we were done, it was actually way easier than I thought. I took off the towel and brushed my hair putting it up in a high pony.

"We're done" I sighed with relief

"Do I have to wear shorts?" He whined

"Dude its a hundred and two degrees out" I chuckled at the look he was making on my face

"Do they have to be these shorts" He complained

"They're the only clean pair I have" I lied I wanted to make him miserable and all of the guys hitting on him would be great

We walked out and Sam immediately started to laugh again

"Shut it Sam"I growled then started laughing at how intimidating I sound

Getting dressed was pretty easy for me. Dean was already in his boxers so I just put on a pair of jeans, and I can't count how many times i've seen these two shirtless, I mean have you grown up with boys. So I changed his shirt and put on his black tee shirt

"This is so not right" Dean mumbled as we walked out of the motel room.

"You're telling me" I remarked Dean walked over to the drivers side

"Whatcha doin there De?" I asked holding up the impala keys giving him a mischievous grin

"Oh hell no!" He yelled

"Get in the back De" I said

"No, no way i'm riding bitch" He said

"Tough shit kiddo" I mused he ran at me. The I remembered i'm taller. Time to give big brother a taste of his own medicine I held the keys up as high as I could. He gave me a bitchface

"Hey don't use that look on my face" I chuckled

He went to swing at me I dodged it.  
"You know we can switch back at any time so your only causing harm to yourself" I said

"You are an evil evil child" he said. Sam walked up from behind and easily grabbed the keys

"Hey" I said

"Neither of you are driving. Holly because I don't want to die and Dean because your a fifth teen year old girl" Sam said "now We'll all sit in the front. Dean you're in the middle" Sam said with finality

"Fine" Dean rolled my eyes. We got in the car and I started going through Dean's pockets. I felt something and pulled it out. It was a condom

"Ahh Dean really?!" I yelled throwing it at me he just smirked with my face and shrugged

"Ughhh" I complained "I want me back"

"Yeah we'll you think I like being a fifth teen year old" Dean countered

"You think I like being you, this just is weird" I said

We got to the nearest diner we could find and took a both in the back

I ordered what I normally get but when it came to Dean. He ordered the most unhealthy burger possible and a huge piece of pie

"Dean don't put that in me!" I yelled getting a few looks from customers

"De you're a girl that goes straight to your thighs" I whispered

"Since when is miss food worried, you like never gain anything" he said

"Yeah but I'm not me right now" I said

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean asked  
I rolled his eyes

"Can we go now?" Dean asked

"Whats the problem De" I smirked taking a sip of my drink

"I'm getting stared down by almost every dude in here, and next time we go out in public you're wearing sweats and a sweatshirt" He said making me and Sam bust out laughing Dean kicked me and Sam in the shins

"Ow" I said

Our waitresses shift was over, and a new one was giving us our check, Dean would think she was super hot and score with her, she kept eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. She walked over and handed me her number, quick thinking I slung Dean's arm around Sam's shoulder and smiled. She looked shocked and as soon as she was out if earshot I busted out laughing. Dean shot me my bitchface which only made me laugh even more

We left which I was thankful for, a new problem was arising the BATHROOM

By the time we made it back to the motel I really had to go, damn his small bladder

"De I have to go" I said mortified

"Oh no!" He said

"Hey your the one with the walnut sized bladder!" I remarked

"I have to go too" Dean said

"Oh no" I sighed

"Well help me this is your body, I don't wanna see anything" I said. Sam was just turning red from trying not to laugh. We went to the bathroom and both walked out looking like we were both gonna puke

"That was so wrong" I shuddered, causing Sam to start cracking up

"We never speak of this again" Dean said I nodded

"Okay thats it!" I yelled tackling Sam to the ground. We scuffled for a bit before we were just both laughing.

I suddenly remembered the spell

"Wait, Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident"

"What?" Sam asked

"The spell, Si ambulaveritis ex fratribus, nec commorabitur in alterum usque ad calceamenta iidem fecit subsident" I paused thinking about it "she knew we were arguing De, the spell it basically says when two siblings disagree walk in the others shoes" I said

"Shit" Dean muttered "we have to find this bitch" he said

"I can't believe it, I think I know just who it is to, how did I not recognize her before"

We waited until it was near closing then walked to the front desk at the motel room, it was her, the clerk

"ostende te" show yourself I said to her

"Wow it took you three longer than I thought" She chuckled I held the machete tightly raising it to her neck and pinning her to the wall

"Killing me wont break the spell you dumb child" she hissed

"Your bluffing" I said

"And why would I lie to you?" She asked

"You're a bitch I said chopping off her head

"Dammit Holly!We're still the same she wasn't bluffing" Dean said

"Dean it happened after we went to sleep, so tomorrow morning we'll know for sure" I said, we cleaned up the witches body and her alter mess

We got back to our room and me and Dean immediately passed out, when I woke up in the morning I felt my face, all smooth no stubble

"Yes! De! De!" I shook the bed

"What Holly!" Dean said

"Dean it worked!"

"Holly, Dean's in the other bed" He said

"Wait Sam"

"Yeah"

"Oh shit" I said walking to the other bed and waking Dean up

They both looked at each other and screamed

"Son of a bitch!" Sam yelled

Here we go again


	22. Route 666

**Route 666**

After the past events the last few weeks I think it's safe to say we've all been getting along fairly well, we all gained a better understanding of each other. I mean body swapping really helped with that, oh yeah did I mention after Sam and Dean switched back me and Sam body swapped. Yeah it was not fun trying to live in his body I could barely walk, I felt like a newborn giraffe taking its first steps. Anyway that was a few weeks ago and now we're all back to normal, or whatever is normal for us Winchesters.

Now we're driving, have been for hours, i'm just laying out across the back seat in pain. That time of month when mother nature decides to be a bitch again.

"Yo De!" I yelled sitting up, Sam chuckled

"I'm right in front of you, you don't have to yell" he said acting annoyed

"Yes I do, keeps you two on your toes" I said clapping both their shoulders

"Something you wanted" Sam asked amused

"Yes the ladies room" I said with urgency

"Dude you just went like less than an hour ago" Dean said

"Um De code red" I said Dean got a horrified look, Sam just looked confused

"Do I need to further explain Mr Winchester" I chuckled

"No! Please no!" Dean yelled. Acting horrified when in reality periods are a normal thing between us, he usually knows when I have it and I usually take care of it my self besides the occasional needing him to buy tampons or junk food.

"What?" Sam said

"Dude put on your sunglasses for a week medusa back their might turn you to stone" Dean chuckled, Sam finally caught on

"Whoa what" Sam said in realization

"Yes Samuel your 15 almost 16 year old sister gets her period every month" I stated bluntly

"Since when" he said

"12 and okay we are so not having this conversation right now man" I said as we pulled up to a gas station

"Just be happy it wasn't a few weeks ago" I added before getting out and walking into the store looking back at the horrified looks on their faces. Code reds we're usually heavy for me and the cramps. Damn the cramps I try not to acknowledge them or let them interfere with anything but Dean normally noticed when I was in pain and forced me to lay down and take an easy. Or it was the fact when my cramps get really bad i get irritable and turn into a major bitch, yeah that normally gives it away. But if I have my favorite candy and junk food the bitchiness tones down. I changed my tampon and walked back out side with a bag of candy; sour belts, peanut m&amp;ms, king sized Hershey bars, and skittles. Along with kettle cooked potato chips, pie and a week supply of dr. Pepper, it was weird I only liked dr. Pepper during code reds.

I got back in the car and popped a few of the Motrin I just got the boys chuckled at my diabetes in a bag.

"Okay lets get our asses to Pennsylvania" I said placing my head on the seat between them

"Not going to Penn" Sam said

"What? Why not?" I asked

"Dean you care to explain" Sam said Dean sighed and said it so fast and quite it was almost inaudible.

"Cassie needs our kind of help" he said

The look on my face must've been priceless

You've got to be kidding me, this is so not the time for me to see Cassie I might kick her ass.

"No fuck that!" I yelled

"Holly!" Dean warned

"No Dean! How can you go back after that Bit-" I started

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" he growled

"So the friends name is Cassie" Sam said looking back at me

"Why doesn't Dean tell you the story" I spat viciously

A long pause passed Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

"we went out." Dean started

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night." Sam said in amazement

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks." Dean said

"And...?"

Dean shrugged slightly.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean shifted in his seat, Sam looked back to me and I nodded

"You told her. You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?"

Dean stayed silent, staring straight ahead.

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"Yeah. Looks like." Dean said casually

He continues staring ahead and not speaking a word. Sam is just being silent. He doesn't know the whole story, like how Cassie dumped him and left him in pieces for me to clean up. Lets just say my protective side came out and I went to her house told her off and threatened her. No one does something like that to one of my brothers. He was broken, going out and getting super drunk every night then coming back and sometimes fighting with me, sometimes crying to me. But during the day we never talked about it.

There couldn't be a worse time of month for this I might rip her head off

We arrived at the office she worked at

She was talking to her editor then turned around and looked shocked to see us she quickly shifted her eyes from Dean, to me, and then sam then back to Dean. They just stared at each other for a moment, sam observed, amused

Dean cleared his throat "This my brother Sam" he introduced

Cassie smiles at Sam, and shakes his hand to which he returns

"And you remember Holls" Dean said nudging me as a warning to play nice

"Cassandra" I nod sending her the nastiest bitch face I could muster up, if looks could kill she'd be dead twice over

"Holland" she said giving me a weak apprehensive smile

"Sorry about your dad" Dean said

"Yeah. Me too" Cassie said

We pulled up to Cassie's parents place an old country house

We took a seat inside the living room

Cassie came waling in with a tray of tea and cups, it's be a shame if that hot tea spilt on her I thought to myself,

"My mothers in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad" Cassie said

"Why?"

"He was scared. He was seeing things" she said

"Like what?" I asked with annoyance recognizable in my voice, Dean shot me a warning glare but at this point I could care less

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him." She explained

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam asked

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big"

"Are you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam asked

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went set of tracks. His." She said

"The first was a friend of your fathers?" Dean asked

"Best friend. Clayton owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car."

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?" I asked in a bitchy tone

"No." She said raising her brow. I knew she could only take so much of my attitude but I wanted her to fight me to give me another reason to kick her ass

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam asked

"Well when you say it like that...listen, I'm a little sceptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into" she said

I huffed "Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said we were nuts, and whatever we're into is saving the lives of helpless,clueless idiots such as yourself well then...you should be grateful" I spat

"That was then" Cassie said looking to Dean

They stared at each other again.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you" she said

"Figures" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. I do feel kind of bad cause her dad just died but this was well deserved and long overdue.

Dean sent me a text telling me to go wait in the car. I shot him a bitchface but the look on his face was a total parental I will kick your ass look which beats even my bitchface. I got up and left sitting in the backseat of the car. Another car pulled up and a lady I'm assuming is Cassie's mom walked in. I laid down in the back seat feeling really nauseas and tired the the pain came like my uterus is stabbing itself. These were worse than the usual cramps so I curled up in a ball on the back seat. About five minutes later the guys got in the car Dean looked like he was ready to scream at me then he saw how I looked, all pale with bags under my eyes and my face winced up in pain. Him and Sam didn't say a single word on our way to the motel. I must've dozed off because I woke up to Sam carrying me into the motel room and putting me on one of the beds.

"Kiddo" Sam said shaking me slightly

"Yes Sam" I sighed

"Dinner, what do you want?" He asked. I immediately perked up causing him to chuckle

"Bacon cheeseburger, extra fries, pie, and a chocolate peanut butter shake" I ordered sitting up

"Okay i'll be back" Sam said walking out the door before I got to say I wanted to go, he was leaving me with Dean on purpose, that bastard. Well here it comes

"I know you're not acting like this just because you're code red" he said

"So" I shrugged. He walked over and sat on the opposite bed

"Listen Holls, what happened between me and Cassie was between me and Cassie"

"No! Dean what she did-"

"Holly she had every right to think we were crazy" he tried to reason

"It doesn't mean I have to like her" I stated

"No Kiddo you don't have to like her, just treat her like any other case"

"A case thats a total bitch" I muttered "but i'll try if that makes you happy"

He chuckled "good and watch the damn language" he smirked

"Dean, I don't want you getting hurt again" I said

"Dude i'm 26" he tried to lighten the mood

"De you know what I mean" I said

He sighed "you trust me?" He said

"With my life" I replied

"Then you have to trust me with this, I know what i'm doing. I didn't intervene with you and Anderson" I went to interrupt but he cut me off "and don't even try I know you two had something going on and I trusted you to handle it. So can you trust me right now?" He asked

"Yeah, but I don't like it" I replied he chuckled

"You don't have to"

Sam made it back and I ate all of my food contently. After consuming so much food to even rival the boys appetites I showered and changed into a pair of pj shorts along with one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts I stole from him years ago. It's still way to big on me it's so long you can barely see my shorts. I took some Motrin, put my hair up in a bun and went to bed. I immediately passed out as soon as I hit the mattress. It only felt like I was asleep for one hour before I woke up to someone hitting my foot. I recognized it as Dean "Go time Kiddo!" He yelled

"Ugh right now" I complained

"Stop you can sleep in the car" Sam said

"Fineeee" I huffed getting up I just threw on my black Henley and gray sweats, not in the mood for jeans, along with my tan ugg-like boots and and a black pull over sweatshirt. I just left my hair up in a messy bun and walked out to the impala where the boys were waiting. We drove to the scene. I stayed in the car but rolled the window down to try and hear

But over all of the noise I heard nothing. Then I heard an engine it sounded like a truck then I was on the road at night, no longer in the impala

No fucking way

I saw it all happen the car get chased down by the truck, I didn't say anything I knew it would be useless

I walked up after the truck disappeared and saw Jimmy bloody, then my reaper appeared and took his soul from his body and walked off. I was suddenly back in the impala in the same position, I wasn't dreaming, I was just spacing out. I felt light tears in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away, i've never seen a soul be taken from a body. There was an extremely bright light and an overwhelming feeling of sadness. I wonder how he does it, how he can just take souls with out flinching.

The boys got back in the car.

"You okay" Sam asked eyeing me suspiciously, I was still spaced out

"Holly" Dean said

"What? Yeah sorry" I said

"Are you okay" Dean asked

"I'm fine. So what did you twiddle dumb and you twiddle dee find out?" I asked

"Not much, same as the last one, Cassie accused the mayor of being racist" Sam explained I chuckled

We drove back to the motel so the boys could spiffy up and go interview a friend of Jimmy's

I got dressed up in my lady suit and fixed my hair up in a tight pony, the usual drill. The boys were getting ready

"looking spiffy big brother" I chuckled as Dean walked out of the bathroom trying to fix his tie, I walked up and tied it for him just like I had to do for Sam earlier.

"What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the Same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It's just a...just an interesting observation in a...you know...observationally interesting way" Sam said grinning I instantly knew what conversation this was.

"You think we might have more pressing issues here?" Dean said in a sarcastic tone

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve" Sam snickered I rolled my eyes

"Let's go" Dean said irritated

We got to the docks pretty quick thanks to Dean's famous driving

We got out and walked on the pier I almost fell and broke my neck thanks to a stupid gap in between the planks of wood.

"Fuck" I said as I tripped but Sam caught me. And they both started laughing

"Shut it" I mumbled as we walked over to two elderly men eating lunch

"Excuse me sir, Are you Ron Stubbins?" I asked

He nodded

" You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?" Dean asked he nodded again

"Who are you?" Ron asked

"We're Mr Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot 'I's' and cross 'T's'" Dean covered

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked

"What do you mean, unusual?" Ron asked suspiciously

"Well um visions, hallucinations" I listed

"It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard" Dean added

"What company did you say you were with?" Ron asked

"All National Mutual" I said

"Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?" Dean asked

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?" Ron said

"Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?" Ron's friend asked

"Yeah actually, I think so" I said

"Hmm" he said

"What?" Sam asked

"I have heard of a truck like that" he said

"You have. Where?" I asked

"Not where. When. Back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck" he said

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked

"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all it's citzens." He said I nodded

"Thank you" I said as we walked back to the car and I was extra careful stepping over the spot I tripped

"Truck" Dean said

"Keeps coming up doesn't it?" Sam said

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?" Dean asked

"Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him." I added

Dean nodded "So what if we're dealing with the Same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes" He further explained

"The victims have all been black men." Sam said

"I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family" Dean said

"All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her" I said

"Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing" Sam suggested

"What other thing?" Dean asked I chuckled at how clueless he looked

"The serious, unfinished business?" Sam said

Dean stayed silent.

"Dean, what is going on between you two?" Sam asked

"All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said" Dean said

"Oh, Ok" Sam said not convinced

"OK, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have"

"look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime" Sam said

"That was beautiful Sammy" I said faking a sniffle

"Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended" Dean said

"It was stupid but you can't change the past" I said

Sam smiled at Dean. I laughed

"Would you stop!" Dean yelled

Sam kept staring and smiling.

"Dude blink or something!" Dean yelled

"You loved her" Sam said

"Oh God" Dean said knowing what was happening

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her" Sam said

Dean is silent. He stares at the ground, glances at Sam, then looks back to the ground hoping Sam would catch on and he wouldn't have to say it

"Oh, oh wow she dumped you" Sam said

"Get in the car," Dean said Sam was about to say something "Get in the car!" Dean yelled I laughed at the whole situation

Dean dropped us off at the motel to do research, while he went to go talk to Cassie

"De, don't be stupid" I said climbing out of the car and walking into the motel with Sam.

"Alright i'll get started on the research you go take an easy" he said, I must've looked bad because I felt like shit

"No Sam its okay i'll help" I said

"No you're gonna go lay down" he said

I was secretly happy laying down sounded fantastic right now.

"Okay" I said grabbing a pillow and a blanket from one of the beds and laying on the couch. I put on Dukes of Hazzard and relaxed. All was good until the cramps came in waves and my body temp felt like it dropped ten degrees. I shivered, Sam noticed

"You okay Holls?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I said then whimpered, he so wasn't buying it. He walked over to the medical kit and grabbed my heating pad and an extra blanket. He plugged it into the wall then handed it to me with some pain killers and a dr. Pepper,which I gladly accepted.

He covered me with the extra blanket

"Sit up kiddo" he said I gave him a strange what are you doing look

"Just do it" he said I sat up and he sat on the couch. I laid back down and put my head on his leg I was really comfortable, I mumbled a thanks before passing out. When I woke up in the morning we were still on the couch and there was no Dean. Sam was still asleep.

"You've gotta be kidding me De" I sighed

I turned the radio on and the news instantly came on. The mayor was dead

Shit I ran over to Sam and shook him awake

"Go time Sammy"

"What happened?" He asked looking startled

"Mayors dead" I said

"You're kidding"

"Nope, call Dean tell him we'll meet him there" I said dialing the number for a cab. We were dropped off at the scene and waiting for Dean while we waited Sam asked what was going on using one of his many badges

Dean walked over to me while Sam was still talking to the cop

"Hey Kiddo" he said

"Oh don't use that voice with me" I remarked

"What?" He said

"The I just got laid voice" I said he looked shocked

"Dude I've been living with you for too long to know what it means when you're out all night and come back with a goofy grin and use the I just got laid voice" I chuckled

Sam walked over

"Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the hotel" Sam smirked

"Oh not you too" Dean complained

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" Sam said

"We'll be working things out till we're ninety. So what happened here?" He asked

"Every bone crushed. Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over" Sam said

"Like a truck" Dean said

"Sounds like" Sam said

"It defiantly is" I said

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"I saw Jimmy die" I said

"And you never thought that would be important to mention" Dean said angrily

"Didn't I" I said

"No, no you didn't" Sam said

"Well I am so damn sorry I didn't mention what we already knew" I spat not in the mood to argue

We got back to the motel Dean left me and Sam to research while he went to see Cassie again

I was just sitting on the couch not even acknowledging the reaper standing in front of me

I heard Sam talking to Dean on the phone, they found something and Dean was on his way back to the motel. Sam hung up with him.

"What'd you find?" I asked

"The mayor's property was owned by a family named the Dorians and the day after he bulldozed the house the first death happened"

"Okay did a Dorian own a black truck?" I asked

"Not that I can find no" Sam said

Dean got back to the motel and we researched for hours, until I found some article on Cyrus Dorian he went missing 40 years ago, along with his truck

"Guys" I said

After reading the article Dean got a call from Cassie she was screaming, we immediately left and went straight to her house

"You didn't see who was driving the truck" Sam said handing her a cup of tea

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?" Cassie said

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first" I said looking at her sympathetically

"Mrs Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died" Sam asked Cassie's mom who was sitting with her

"Mom" Cassie said

"Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing" She said

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it" I stated harshly

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck" she said

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked

"He thought he did"

Dean: Who was that?

" A man named Cyrus" she said

I pulled out my phone showing her the picture of the article

"Is this Cyrus?" Dean asked

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago" she said

"How do you know he died, Mrs Robinson? The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

I asked softly

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening"

"The murders" Sam pointed out

"There were rumours. People of colour disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention" she continued

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked

"The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practising in there. They all died"

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked

"No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him" she cried

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years" she cried

"And now all three are gone" Sam said

"And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean asked

"He was a good man. He was a young Deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearence. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked

" I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect"

"Yes there is" Dean said looking to Cassie

We walked outside Sam leaned against Impala, Dean walks up and down.

"Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well I guess we saved you from a boring existence" I chuckled

"Yeah, occasionally I miss boring" Sam said

"So this killer truck" Dean started

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh" Sam complained

Dean laughed "Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years"

"So what woke it up?" Sam asked

"The construction on his house. Or the destruction" I said

"Right. Demolition or remodelling can awaken spirits, make them restless" sam said

"Mmm-hmm" Dean agreed

"Like that theatre in Illonois, ya know?" I recalled a similar situation

"And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the Same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved" Dean said

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood" Sam said

"Yeah I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway" Dean said

"You know we're going to havta dredge that body up from the swamp right" Sam said

Dean smiled at him.

"Ah man" Sam said

"You said it" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam agreed Cassie walked outside to where we were.

"Hey" Dean said

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?" Cassie asked

"Well you're going to stay here and look after her, don't leave the house and Holly is gonna stay and keep an eye on things"

My jaw practically dropped along with Cassie's

"Holly is" I said shocked

"Yup, don't any of you leave the house"

Cassie nodded they kissed I looked to Sam awkwardly

After they were done Dean looked to me "i'm serious, stay in the house" he said

"And i'm serious, stay alive or else I will make your afterlife miserable and make sure your spirt will never be put to rest" I said hugging him "noted" he chuckled

I walked over and hugged Sam "please be safe" I said. Cassie just observed the three of us.

I stood outside until the tail lights of the impala until they were no longer visible, then I joined Cassie inside.

She was sitting on the couch and I was pacing nervously. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from this and I like being on hunts because i'm with them and I know whats going on. But when i'm not it sucks I'm left hoping they come back.

"Listen I know you hate me and you'd rather be with your brothers but I was wondering if we can forget this happened and move on" Cassie said

"I don't hate you I hate what you did, but if Dean forgives you I guess we can start with a clean slate" I said, she nodded

"Thank you" she said

"For putting him back together, and for being here right now" she said

"What can I say its my job" I stated taking a seat next to her on the couch

"How is your life?" She asked

"I'm not gonna lie or sugar coat it. It fucking sucks most of the time. Sometimes you can't save everyone and it haunts you, but what makes it all worth it is seeing the people you did save" I said, she nodded

"But I would be lying if I didn't say it has its moments. And i'd be lying if I said I didn't love it because I do, I love my brothers and being with them and if being with them and close to them means the shady motels and crappy food then so be it" I said she nodded

"I know you care about them probably as much as they do about you." She paused chuckling "when we first met he would talk about you all of the time how strong you are, how proud he is, and I never understood what he meant until that night you told me off. It took balls and I've respected you for that ever since that day"

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah" nodded

"I know you must be worried sick and would give anything to be out there right now, but you wanna watch a movie or something" she asked

"Sure" I said. Dean and Sam got back really late. I remember walking to the impala half asleep and stumbling into the motel room and passing out.

The next day we were hitting the road again. Sam's in the driver seat and Dean and Cassie are outside saying their goodbyes. When he finally gets into the car he puts on his sunglasses

"Wake me up when its my turn to drive" he said

"Yup" Sam said

"Can I drive?" I asked smirking

"No!" They yelled in unison

"Geez tough crowd" I chuckled

"So how exactly did you two idiots make it out alive" I asked Sam began the story as Dean passed out and we hit the road heading to our next destination.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nightmare**

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing deep breathing. Call it sibling instinct, but I knew Sam was having a nightmare.I elbowed Dean in the ribs

"Sammy's having a nightmare" I said as Dean sat up in our bed. I got up and walked over to him to shake him awake, but as soon as I touched his arm it happened again, oh shit

I saw it. A man was stuck in his car with the engine running, he couldn't unlock the doors or break the windows. Something was keeping him inside. Then I saw the license plate, and was back in reality. Sam sat up frantically, I dropped to the floor Dean ran to my side and helped me up, I felt weak

"We have to go" Sam said getting up and throwing stuff in his bag.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second. Holly what the hell just happened, your eyes rolled in the back of your head"

"It wasn't a nightmare it was a premonition, I saw it when I grabbed his arm we need to go" I said

"Okay" Dean said we hit the road and were driving, Sam was calling in the badge number

"So when you see our dreams do your eyes always roll back like that?"

Dean asked

"I don't know, I guess no one has ever really been in the position to tell me" I said

"Scared the shit outa me" he said

"well that premonition scared me" I said. Sam finally reached a person on the end of the line

"McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry" Sam said into the phone, he was worried but so was I

"Guys relax. I'm sure it was just a nightmare" Dean tried to calm us down

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam said

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see" Dean tried to assure

"Like Lawrence was a naked in class nightmare" I said

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica" Sam said

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" Dean proved a good point

"No" Sam said

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan" Dean said

"I don't know" Sam said

"Me neither" I said

"Yes I'm here" Sam said to the phone

He listens, and looks at Dean, then picked up his pen.

"Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks" Sam said

"Checks out. How far are we?" Sam asked

"From Saginaw? Coupla hours" Dean said

"Drive faster" Sam said worriedly

We got to the address to see a big crowd gathered

Me and Dean walked up to a lady

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Suicide" the women answered

Sam joined us "Did you know them?" He asked

"Saw him in every Sunday at St Augustines. He always seems...seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors" the women said

"Guess not" Dean said

"How did...ahh. How are they saying it happened?" Sam asked

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running" she said The color drained from my face

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asked

"Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through" she said

A woman was standing on the porch crying

Sam grimaced and turned to walk away. Me and Dean followed

"Sam we got here as fast we we could" Dean said

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?" Sam said with sadness in his voice

" I dunno" Dean said

"Sammy we tried" I said, but he didn't seem very convinced

Sam shook his head and sighed "So what do you think killed him?" He asked

"Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all" Dean said

"No, something did it" I said

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage" Sam said

"What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?" Dean listed

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean"

Me and Dean just stared at Sam for a minute

"What" Sam said

Dean shrugged "Nothing. Its just, We're worried about you man" Dean said

"Well, don't look at me like that!" He yelled

"We're not looking at you like anything Sam" I said

"Though I gotta say, you do look like crap" Dean added

"Thanks" Sam shot him a bitch face and climbed in the car

"Nice. Good one De" I said

We joined Sam in the car

"Come on, lets just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family" Dean said

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated They're not going to want to talk to us" Sam said

Dean was in thought for a moment "Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to"

"Who?" Sam asked

"Oh no" I said knowing what Dean was thinking

Dean smirked "oh yes"

The next day we rang the door bell

The boys were dressed as fathers and I was dressed as a nun in training

"This has gotta be a whole new low for us" Sam sighed

Dean smirked at us

A man answered the door

Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley, and novice Amelia,We're new over at St Augustines. May we come in?" Dean asked

The man nods.

"Thanks you" Dean said as we walked in

"We're very sorry for your loss" I said

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed"

Dean said I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead" the man said

"Roger. Please!" Ms. Miller yelled

"Excuse me" he said before walking away

"I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's...he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?" Ms. Miller asked

"That would be great" Sam said

We moved to the living room, I sat next to Sam on the couch and Sean sat on the arm chair

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now" Ms. Miller said handing us our coffee

"Of course. After all we are all God's children" Dean said

She walked away and Dean immediately took more cocktail sausages from the coffee table. Chewing contentedly, he looks at us Sam gives him a disapproving look

"What?" Dean asked

"Just...tone it down a little bit, Father." Sam said

walked back into the living room

"So Ms Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" I asked

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy.I just don't understand...how Jim could do something like this." She cried

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that" Sam said

"Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him" she gestured towards a young man

I looked through the doors into the dining room and see MAX sitting in the corner, staring into space.

"Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?" Sam asked

"Oh thank you Father" she said He nodded

Sam walked off to go talk to Max

"Ms Miller you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?" Dean asked

"We moved in about five years ago" she answered

"The only problem with these old houses. I bet you have all kind of headaches" Dean said

"Like what?" She asked

"Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settling noises at night. That kind of thing" I listed

"No, nothing like that. It's been perfect" she said

"May I use your restroom" I asked standing up

"Oh sure, it's just up the stairs" she pointed

"Thank you" I nodded walking off

I walked down the hallway

Checking if the coast is clear, I pulled an infer-red thermal scanner from my pocket and turned it on, shining it into rooms as I walked by. I heard footsteps shit I put the scanner back in my pocket I noticed the footfalls as Sam and Dean,

"Shit! You guys don't do that, you scared the crap outa me!" I whisper yelled

Dean whistled "such language sister Amelia" I shot him a death glare

"Anything?" Sam asked

"Zip, zulch, nada" I said

We walked down the stairs and said our goodbyes to the family, I shook Max's hand and gasped the guys asked if I was okay I nodded and smiled before we left. We got in the impala

"What was that?" Sam asked

"It was nothing" I said

"You just stood there with a blank expression and gasped when you shook his hand thats not nothing" Dean said

"I got a bad feeling from him, it wasn't but its nothing i've been wrong before, besides Max seems pretty normal" I said they just nodded

Me and Dean were in the motel cleaning the weapons while Sam went to the library and did research.

"What do you have?" I asked as Sam walked back In the motel

" A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built" Sam said

"What about the land?" Dean asked

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property" Sam answered

"I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfer scent. Nada" I said

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam added

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergiest in there you think somebody would have noticed something? Holly used the infer-red thermal scanner man, and there was nothing" Dean said

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?" Sam asked

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house" Dean said

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the house" I suggested

"Yeah. Well, maybe, Maybe it's just...gosh, maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?" Sam sad rubbing his temples

"You okay?" I asked

"Sam!" Dean yelled Sam dropped to his knees

"My head!" Sam yelled me and Dean ran over

"Sam?! Hey! What's going on? Talk to me" Dean yelled crouching down and grabbing Sam's arms

Sam is starring at nothing

"Dean move!" I said taking his place and grabbing Sam's arm

Suddenly I was out of the motel room watching Roger enter his kitchen with groceries. He notices the window is open and closes and locks it. When he returns to unpacking the lock moves by itself and the window slides open again. He attempts to close it but it sticks. He leans out, twisting to look up at the top of the window. The window slides closed, decapitating him. Blood gushes up over the window.

I screamed and jumped back, but Dean caught me. My nose stared bleeding

"Shit! What happened?" Dean yelled

"It's happening again. Something's gunna kill Roger Miller" Sam said we ran out of the motel and jumped in the impala. I was trying to stop the nose bleed in the back seat

"Roger Miller. Ah no no,just the address please. Ok, thanks" Sam asked on the phone

"450 West Grove, Apartment 1120." Sam said to Dean

"You ok?"dean asked Sam

"Yeah" Sam answered

"How about you back there, hows the nose bleed?" He asked me

"I'm fine" I said "it stopped"

"If either of you are gunna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery..." Dean said

"Gee thanks" I said

"I'm fine" Sam said

"All right" Dean said. He was doing the thing where he pushes us without talking

"Just drive" Sam said

Sam looked to Dean and sighed heavily, then looked away.

"Dean I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful" Sam said

"Oh Sam" I said

"Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine" Dean tried to assure, he always tried to make us feel better

"What is it about the Millers. Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?" Sam said. I put my hand on his shoulder

"We'll figure it out" I said

I don't know Sam but Holly is right we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing" Dean said

"Just like we figured it out with Holly" Sam said

"Sam it was my choice to put it on the back burner, we'll figure it out" I said

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Between me and Holly, tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you

"This doesn't freak me out" Dean said

Sam scoffed and turned away

We pulled up to Rogers as he walked in with his groceries

"Hey Roger" Sam yelled out the car window

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." Roger yelled back

"Roger Please!"I yelled

Roger went inside. We jumped out of the impala and started running towards the building

"Roger. We're trying to help!" I yelled

"Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey." Sam yelled

We ran up to the entrance just as Roger closed the door behind him

"I don't want your help." He states walking away

"We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!" Sam yelled after him

"Roger, you're in danger!" Dean yelled after him

" Come on. Come on come on" I said

We ran around the corner to a back entrance, it was locked. Dean quickly looks around then kicks it open. We jumped to the first level of the fire escape then ran up the stairs. We were one floor from his house, when we heard the window slide down with a wet squelching noise. Sam froze, me and Dean sprinted past him and grabbed the railing. Roger's head was in the flower bed under the window, there was blood all over the kitchen window. Sam joined us After a long pause

Dean pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, throwing one to Me and Sam they starting to wipe down the railing. I was still frozen. I mean I've seen bad things and i've even done thr beheading before but this was a person, not a monster

"Start wiping down yout fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!" Dean yelled

"Holly!" he yelled I snapped out of it and started wiping down the rail

Dean opened one of the windows I'm gunna take a look inside.

Sam continued wiping down the metal railing.

Dean came back outside and we headed back to the motel

I didn't say a word the whole time, I think I was in shock. We pulled up to the motel

"Kiddo you okay" Dean asked

I looked down to see there was still blood on my hands. I opened the car door and puked

"Shit" I heard Sam say

They jumped out of the car

"You're okay, its okay...fuck" Dean said. Sam was rubbing my back

"Sammy get some towels from the room" Dean said tossing him the keys

Sam came back with towels and started to wipe some of it off me. "Shit" he said It was in my hair and on my clothes. They helped me back into the room where I got in the shower

When I got out they were talking about the case

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house" Dean said

"I don't. I don't know its just this wasn't a freak accident" Sam said

I put on a pair of sweats and a longsleve tee

I walked out of the bathroom

"How you feelin'?" Sam asked

"I'm okay" I said

"Hey kiddo props to not hurling in the impala" Dean said

"It was common courtesy , baby doesn't deserve that" I chuckled

"So you didn't see anything in there?" I asked Dean shook his head no

"Any theories?"

"Nope" Sam said sadly

"De give me that handkerchief" I asked gesturing to the trashcan

"Why?" He asked

"Just do it" I said

He handed me the handkerchief covered in Roger's blood

"Holls what are you do-" Sam started but I put my hand up to stop him

I touched the dried up blood and I was there on the fire escape, watching it all go down again, except this time I looked around to his surroundings, it was all perfectly normal. When the window chopped of his head, I winced and felt like pukeing again but then I looked in his house, there was a figure shaped like a person but I couldn't make it out it was a blurry dark shape, and then it just left as Dean climbed in the window.

I snapped back into reality and tasted the blood running down from my nose, it was lighter this time and stopped pretty fast

"Man Dean was right, that eye roll thing is scary" Sam said. I shot him a bitchface the chuckled a little

"Did you see anything useful?" Dean asked, I nodded I really didn't want to talk I was coming down with a major headache. Its weird the more I use these abilities the less after effects but its been awhile since I actually tried using them.

"There was someone else there...I couldn't make it out maybe a phantom, a person, it was like a fuzzy black shape" I said

"Like something was stalking him" I concluded

"Maybe it's not connected to the house, but to the family" Dean suggested

"like a vengeful spirit?" I suggested

"Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years" Dean said

Angiak. Banshees." Sam listed

"Basically like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy" Dean said

"And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying" Sam said

"You think Max is in Danger?" I asked

"Let's figure it out before he is" Dean said

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people" Sam said

"What's that?" I asked

"Both our families are cursed" Sam said

Dean huffed "Our family's not cursed! We just...had our dark spots"

"Our dark spots are...pretty dark" Sam said

"Have to agree with Sammy on this one" I said

"You two are dark" Dean scoffed

We went ti go talk to the millers again. Sam and Dean went in I waited in the car. They came back out about twenty minutes later

"Whats the word?" I asked

"Max said his family had the perfect life" Dean answered

"Dude he is so lying, you can have everything you ever wanted and never have a perfect happy family" I said,

"Got that right" Dean agreed

"Whats next?" I asked

"We're heading to the millers old place to question the neighbors" Sam answered I nodded

We pulled into the neighborhood and walked up to a guy watering his lawn

"Excuse me sir, have you lived in the neighbourhood very long?" Sam asked

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?" He asked

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe" Sam said

"Yeah the Millers. They had a little boy called Max" Dean added

"Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?" The man asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of" the man said, then it occurred to me, could max be doing it some how

"This was going on regularly?" Sam asked

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good" The man continued

"Now you said step-mother" I asked

"I think his real mother died. Some sorta...accident. Car accident I think" he said

Sam put his hand to his head and grimaced. I wanted to grab his arm but this man didn't need a show

"Are you ok there?" The man asked

"uh, yeah" Sam winced

" Thanks for your time" Dean said grabbing Sam and supporting him

We walked back to the impala and put Sam in the backseat, I sat next to him

He finally snapped out of it

"God" he said

"Sammy" I said

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing" Sam said

"You sure about this?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I saw him" Sam answered

"How's he pulling it off?" Dean asked

"I don't know, he moves things" Sam said

"like telekinesis?" I suggested

"Yeah" Sam said

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" Dean said

"He was the one in the apartment" I said thinking back on it, my vision cleared it was him

"I didn't even realize it but this whole he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died. These visions, this whole time - I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess - because we're so alike?"

"Sam you're not like him" I said

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..." Sam started

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third" Dean said

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane" Sam said

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!" I yelled

"Dean...holly..." Sam started

We pulled up to Max's house

"He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him" Dean said, I agreed with him

"We're not going to kill Max" Sam insisted

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind" I said before Dean could

"No way. Forget it" Sam said

Dean turned off the engine "Sam..." He said

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you two will follow my lead on this one" Sam said

A moment of silence went by, it was up to Dean

" All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else" Dean said

Dean removed his pistol from the glove compartment, and glared at Sam and me opening the door

we kicked down the door

"What are you doing here?" Max said

"sorry to interrupt" Dean said

"Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" I asked

"About what?" Max asked suspiciously

"It's...it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it" Sam said

"We won't be long at all though, I promise" I said to Ms. Miller

"Ok" Max said

"Great" I said

We turned for the door, Max followed As Dean grabbed the doorknob, Max saw the butt of the pistol in Dean's waistband in the hall mirror.

the knob is pulled from hand and the door slams shut, as does the wooden window blinds all around the room.

Max took a few steps back "You're not priests!" He yelled

I drew my gun but Max used his power to take it form me. He slid it across the floor and picked ot up pointing it at us. Dean took his from his waistband but before he had a chance it was pulled out of his hand and Max loaded it into his waistband

"Max, what's happening?" Ms. Miller asked

"Shut up" Max said

"What are you doing?" She asked

Max flung backwards, she

Hit the kitchen counter and was knocked unconscious

"I said shut up!" Max yelled

"Max calm down" I said

"Who are you?!" He asked

"We just wanna talk" Sam said

"Yeah right, that's why you bought this!" He exclaimed waving the gun

"That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out" Sam pleaded

"About what?" He asked

" I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened" Sam said

"What?" He asked

"I'm having visions Max. About you" sam said

"You're crazy" he said

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you" Sam said

"No one can help me" he cried

"Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean and Holly out of here" he said

"Not happening" I said

"Uh-huh. No way" Dean said

The chandelier started to shake

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max yelled

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs" Sam said

"Sam I'm not leaving you alone with him" Dean said

"Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man" Sam pleaded

"Sam!" I yelled

"Five minutes go" Max said

Sam and Max went in the room I got an awful feeling that wouldn't go away it's been a little over five minutes. We laid Ms. Miller down on the couch. Dean put a wet cloth on the cut on her head, she started to stir awake

Max came in and pointed the gun in mid air at us I looked him in the eyes. And focused I don't know why but I did it. I started hearing max but he wasn't speaking. I was in his head. He was gonna kill me and Dean. I felt blood start to drip from my nose, but I ignored it. He pointed the gun at his step mon

"Max. No" she cried

Dean stepped in front of her and the gun pointed at him

"Stay back. It's not about you" he said to Dean. I wiped the blood from my face with my sleeve and tried to step up

"Holly stay back!" Dean yelled

"You're going to kill her you gotta go through me first" he said

"Dean no!" I cried reading Max's thoughts

"Holland!" Dean yelled.

"Ok" max said. I practically tackled Dean to the floor but the bullet never left the gun

"Dammit Holland!" He yelled

Sam busted in in time to get the gun off me and Dean

"No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything" Sam pleaded

Max smiled his head cleared

"You're right" he said, but he had one final thought

"No!" I yelled but it happened to fast

Max aimed the gun at his head and shot himself

"NO!" Sam yelled

The cops came and went, doing the questioning, the usual drill. We made sure ms. Miller was okay then we hit the road

The ride started out silent

"Dean I've been thinking" Sam broke the silence

"Well that's never a good thing" I chuckled

"I'm serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea" Dean replied

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?" Sam said

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason" Sam said

"Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Ok? This is not your fault, it's not about you" Dean said

"Then what is it about?" He asked

"Sam it came after me to" I said

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all" Dean said

"I agree" I said

"Actually there's uh ... there's something else too" Sam said

"Ah jeez what" Dean said

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door ... I moved it"

"Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for" Dean chuckled

"No man, I moved it. Like, Max" he said

"Oh" Dean said

Silence.

"Right" I said

"Yeah" Sam replied

Dean grabbed a spoon from the dash "Bend this" he said

" I can't just turn it on and off Dean." Sam said frustrated

"Well how'd you do it?" Dean asked

"I don't know, I can't control it. I just...I saw you two die and it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing" he said

"Yeah well I'm sure it won't happen again" Dean attempted to assure

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you two worried? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?" He said

"Never" I replied

"Nope. No way. You know why?" Dean said

"No. Why?" Sam asked

"Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have" he smirked

"Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean" Sam said

No. Me. And our little pain in the ass back there As long as We're around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you" Dean said

"Aw you two are my advantage too" I chuckled

Sam did his puppy dog look and a tiny smile.

"I have one more question for Holls back there" Sam said

"Shoot" I said

"You knew Max was gonna kill himself before he aimed the gun, how?" Sam asked

"Yeah how did you know" Dean chimed in

"I got a new one for ya, I not only can get into your dreams, I can read your minds too" I said

"No fucking way" Dean said

"What!" Sam said equally as shocked

"Dean is thinking he needs to take us to vegas clean out the casinos, and Sam you're thinking what if she can really read my mind" I busted out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Oh this is so messed up" Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Our thoughts will never be safe" Sam exaggerated

"Don't worry i'm staying out of your heads, I don't wanna know whats going on in there" I made a disgusted face making the boys laugh "consider it mutal respect" I added on a final note.

**Thanks for reading, and for your great reviews! The next chapter is coming soon :)**


	24. The benders

The Benders

Today is a big day, in the life of a normal teenage girl today is supposed to be huge. Today is my 16 th birthday. Yup thats right, I Holland Elizabeth Winchester am now 16 years old. Birthdays for us aren't really a big deal, so it doesn't really matter to me, I hate parties anyway, I hate being the center of attention

When I woke up this morning the boys were gone, they left a note saying they went to get breakfast. I didn't think to much of it. I doubted they even know what today is. I got in the shower. After I got dressed I looked in the mirror, I didn't look much older besides losing the baby chub on my cheeks and having more defined features, especially my cheek bones. I didn't feel much older either.

I walked out of the bathroom to a sight I will never forget. The boys were standing there and yelled Happy Birthday! They threw up streamers and had a few balloons. But on the table was a huge birthday pie, pecan, one of my favorites. There was a 1 and a 6 candle on fire  
Next to the pie was a case of my favorite Stevenson root beer.

"Guys" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Well what are you waiting for blow the candles out, and don't spit on the pie" Dean yelled making me laugh

I blew out the candles and made my wish

"So whatcha wish for?" Sam asked taking the candles out. I popped open a root beer for myself using the top of the counter like a bottle opener, Sam chuckled observing my Dean like behavior

"Can't tell ya Sammy, it won't come true" I chuckled

we ate our pie, which was amazing, like heaven in my mouth.

"Present time" Dean said

"Guys you really didn't-" I started but Sam cut me off

"Of course we did, our baby sister turned 16 this is a big one" Sam chuckled. They both handed me their newspaper wrapped gifts

I opened the one from Sam first, it was a digital Camera. I've been wanting one for a long time cause it took a lot to get film developed and now I can print them

"Aw Sammy, thanks" I said hugging him

"Now you don't have to wait a week to get your pictures printed" He said. I kept an album I started when I was nine. I start a page and write where we are then I put all of the pictures I took from that hunt on that page in my scrap book

"Mines next" Dean said handing me his. It was even more poorly wrapped than Sam's but I loved it.

I opened it to find a good sized light weight silver switch blade with protection symbols carved into the blade and my initials H.E.W carved in script on the handle

"What every 16 year old girl wants" I chuckled and hugged him "thanks De"

"Yeah I noticed yours was getting old and dull" he said

"These are awesome guys" I smiled  
"hold on" I said. I set the timer on the camera and aimed it on the couch. I hit set and ran back to my spot, the picture came out perfect. The boys had the cheesiest stupidest smiles but I loved it.

"Okay, we ready" Dean asked

"Yup ready" I said climbing in the middle of them in the impala grinning wildly.

"Birthday girl picks the music" I said

"Can't argue with that" Dean chuckled we both looked to Sam with evil grins on our faces

"Oh no" he said

"Oh yes" I said putting in the AC/DC tape Dirty deeds came on

Me and Dean sang until the chorus came and I elbowed Sam to join in. He rolled his eyes acting annoyed

"Dirty deeds done dirt cheap, dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap" we all belted out in unison

The rest of the ride consisted of us singing with our "fantastic" voices. We finally got to the town where our case was. The boys got dressed up in their state police uniforms and went to go interview the witness. I stayed put in the car.

"Whats the what" I said as they got back in the car

"Well the kid heard a whining growl then the man disappeared" Sam said

I thought for a moment "phantom kidnapper" I suggested

"No clue" Sam said

"Whats next?" I asked

"We're heading to a bar, we need some fun time" Dean said

"Okay" I said, underneath all of my layers i'm wearing a white ribbed racerback tank and a pair of my best low rider skinny jeans, perfect for hustling. I tied my hair back in a casual pony and we walked into the bar, one pool table, but their was darts, i love darts.

We got our table and I took off my heavy canvas military jacket, my grey zip up hoodie, and my longsleeve, which left me in my jeans and tank top which was a little more low cut and cleavage revealing then I liked and showed a bit of my stomach, thanks to my low riders.

"Nuh-uh put those layers back on" Dean said

I looked to Sam for support

He chuckled "kiddo when it comes to clothes I side with Dean"

"I'll go hustle some pool then put my hoodie back on, please, if the guys get grabby I'll break their arm and you can kick their asses. Come on you're gonna be sitting here the whole time" I said with my best puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Dean gave in

"Hand me your whiskey De" I said

"What no! Why?" he said

"All part of the game" I said dipping a napkin in the whiskey and dabbing it on like a perfume. The boys watched in amusement. I walked off and put shoot to thrill on the jukebox and picked my group of victims. They were about 8 drunks playing pool. The boys were watching closely, they didn't like the look of this group

I walked over  
"Hey boys" I batted my lashes innocently and sent them my famous Winchester smile, a deadly combination. They melted I had them like putty in my hands

"Mind if I join" I giggled using my puppy dog eyes

"Sure thing little lady" one of them slurred. I stumbled a little acting tipsy

"Lets start with a hundred" I put my two fifties down

"Deal" they all put a hundred down

I beat them so fast and took their money so quick they probably had whiplash, the song wasn't even over yet

I put my money on the table proudly

"Thats my girl" Dean said handing me my hoodie, which I gladly accepted, I didn't like some of the attention I was getting.

"how in the hell did you learn that" Sam said

"Had the best teacher" I clapped Dean's shoulder

"I never taught you the whiskey thing or the show skin thing"dean said

"You gave me the basics, I perfected it" I chuckled, taking a sip of Sam's beer, they both shot me bitch faces.

"Well stop perfecting it" Dean said seriously as Sam took his beer back

"Oh lighten up grumpy, you guys wanna play darts for fun" I asked them excitedly. The average hustle was nothing but playing with the boys was actual competition.

"Researching" Sam said

"Take a break Sammy, c'mon for me its my birthday" I said sending him puppy dog eyes

"Yeah Sammy" Dean chimed in

"Kiddo I taught you that, you're gonna have to perfect it a hell of more to work on me" he chuckled. I sighed defeated

I smirked knowing exactly what to do  
"Well you know, unless you're chicken, aww is whittle Sammy scared of his baby sister" I taunted

"Oh you are so on" He said getting up

"At a boy Sammy! Get in the game" Dean chuckled

He went first and hit close to bullseye "ha"he said

My dart hit bullseye directly in the middle "oh!" Dean clapped

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. Mine and Sam's round ended within ten minutes, I kicked his ass to say the least

"Okay, my turn. Show you how its done little brother" Dean said

"Whatever you say" Sam said already knowing the outcome

After a few rounds with Dean I claimed the title dart champ. Sam wanted to leave but me and Dean were finishing one last round

"Guys i'll be in the car" Sam said

"K Sammy, we'll be out in a minute" I said

"Right after I kick her ass" Dean added

"Bring it on Dean-o" I taunted

Sam just shook his head in laughter before walking out. The round ended in two minutes. I won

I threw my arms up and yelled  
"I am the dart champion!"

"Stop gloating, you beat my after a few beers not a big deal now beat me when i'm 100% sober that would be something to gloat about" he said as we put our jackets on

"Please De beer doesn't even get you drunk anymore, its like you built a tolerance" I chuckled as we walked out of the bar.

I got an uneasy feeling as we walked towards the impala. I saw dads journal on the hood. I sprinted over and opened the door, no Sam. I started panicking

"Dean! Dean!" I yelled

"What" he asked jogging over

"Sam's gone!" I yelled

"No no no!" Dean yelled

"Sam!" I yelled

"Sam!" Dean yelled trying not to break down

I on the other hand was flipping my shit

"SAMMY!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I know what happens when people disappear. they don't come back

People came walking out of the bar

"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so" Dean asked them they just shook their heads no

"Sam!" I yelled frantically

"Sammy!" He yelled then he noticed a traffic cam

"We have to go to the motel for the night" Dean said trying to hide the worry in his voice

I looked at him like he was speaking Chinese "what?!" I yelled

"There's a camera but we have to wait until morning" he explained

"Dean" I cried. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug, I buried my face in his jacket and cried

"I know Kiddo, I know, we'll find him" he tried to assure

We checked into a motel room

Dean was still trying Sam's cell, I was pacing

"Holly" Dean gave me a sympathetic look, even though he was just as freaked as me, he was better at hiding it.

Dean was in full on big brother mode right now, with me it was the i'm trying to make you feel better mode, with Sam it was i'm going to kill the son of a bitch that took you and anything that gets in my way and if any harm came to you they will die a slow death, mode

"Try to sleep" Dean said

"Dean" I said

"I can't feel anything from him" I cried

Dean got a look of worry on his face but quickly brushed it off

"Holly its gonna be okay" he said

"You don't know that, you know better than anyone what it means when someone disappears!" I yelled

"Yes I do know it's gonna be okay! Because I'm your guy's older brother and its been my job for 16 years to look after you two, and i'll be damned if i'm gonna stop now!" He yelled getting teary eyed

"Dean" I sighed

"We'll find him" he said. I think its safe to say neither me or Dean slept a minute last night. We're walking in the police station and over to the front desk where an officer is

"Hello i'm Kathleen, can I help you?" She asked

Dean handed her his state police id

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" She asked

"I'm working a missing persons" Dean said

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police" she said narrowing her eyes

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else. Actually, it's my cousin. Holly heres brother" he gestured to me. Kathleen gave me a sympathetic smile

" we were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen him since" Dean said

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?" She asked I chuckled

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke" Dean answered Kathleen smiled

"No, he wasn't drunk. He was taken" I said

She nodded sitting down at her computer

"Alright. What's his name?" She asked

"Winchester. Sam Winchester" Dean replied

"Like the rifle?" She asked

"Yes, like the rifle" I replied immediately. She typed Sam's name in the computer and brings up his police record. She looked over the page, then clicked on mine and Dean's names

"Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder" She said looking directly at me I looked to the floor attempting to look upset

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though" Dean replied

"And you Holland hmm, Happy Birthday sweet heart, and you have one report of assault on a police officer" she looked at me

"It was a big misunderstanding, he was undercover and not in uniform I thought he was a stalker so I confronted him" I said

She chuckled "confronted him with your fists, says you broke his nose"

"Yeah" I sighed

"Uh-huh" She typed in something else

"Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports" she said

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway" Dean said

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?" She asked

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him. Or, whoever" Dean said

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way" she said

She stood up and handed Dean some paper work

"Officer, look, uh, he's family. I kind of—I kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let us go with you" Dean pleaded

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" she insisted

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" He asked

"Sam's my responsibility. And he's comin' back. I'm bringin' him back" Dean said sending me a glance

She still looked unsure. I started getting teary eyed

"Please, he's all I have left, the only one I have left" I pleaded desperately

"Okay" she nodded "okay"

We rode in her car to the county department. I wasn't really happy riding in the back of the police car and Dean didn't hesitate to crack the jokes. I was sitting on the bench outside with Dean.

Kathleen came back out we stood up

"next one" she pointed to a picture the traffic cam took

A rusty old van showed

"This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates" she pointed

The plates were new

"the plates look new. It's probably stolen" I said to Dean going into hunter mode. Kathleen stared at me, oh yeah i'm supposed a normal 16 year old. 16 year olds don't know that

"Or so i've heard on tv" I covered

"So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved" A beat truck drove by with a whining engine

"That sounds like a whining growl" Dean pointed out

"Yeah" Kathleen said

"Well i'll be damned" me and Dean said in unison

We were driving again, Kathleen pointed to a camera "Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so…." She said

"So, it must've pulled off somewhere. I didn't see any other roads here" Dean said

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads" she said

"Great" I said annoyed I heard a noise from Kathleen's computer. I looked it was a picture of the man whose id Dean had, we were so screwed

"So, Gregory" she said Dean turned to look at her

"Yeah?" He asked

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you"

"Mmhmm" Dean said acting nonchalant

"And, uh, they just got back to me" she said pulling the car over

"It says here your badge was stolen" Dean got a surprised look on his face

"And there's a picture of you" she said turning the computer towards him to show a picture of a heavyset African American man

Dean looked lost for words "I lost some weight" He chuckled nervously

"And got that Michael Jackson skin disease" I added

"Kathleen please you don't understand" I said

"Okay, would you two step out of the car, please?" She commanded

"Look, look, look, If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, leave Holly out of it and first, please—let me find Sam" he pleaded

"I don't even know who you two are. Or if this Sam person is even missing" she said. I had to think quick I looked to her visor and saw her with a man that looked like her brother

"Please Kathleen my brothers are all I have" I said

"Brothers" she raised an eyebrow

"Brother, Sam" I corrected myself

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this" Dean said

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer" she listed

"Look, here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled these two from a fire" he started. I smirked he really did

"And ever since then, I've felt responsible for them Like it's my job to keep them safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find him fast—please." Dean paused "He's my family" his voice broke

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you two in" she looked at the picture again and sighed "After we find Sam Winchester" she added

"Thank you" I said

We pulled over on the side of the road next to a dirt driveway that went way back onto a property

We got out of the car with her "nuh-uh you two stay here" she said

"You're civilians And you're a felon, I think. I'm not taking you two with me" she said

"You're not goin' without us" I said

"Alright. You two promise you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?" She said

"Yeah, I promise" Dean said. Elbowing me to agree

"Me too" I said, she didn't look very convinced

"Shake on it" she said extending her hand to Dean he shook her hand and she swiftly cuffed him

"Oh come on" Dean complained as she cuffed him to the door and got another set from the backseat. She connected one on my wrist then cuffed me to the passenger door across from Dean

"Are you serious" I said

"This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need our help"

" I'll manage. Thank you" she said locking the doors and walking away

"I gotta start carrying paper clips" Dean sighed

"I gotta bobby pin, you use the car antenna" I said taking it out of my hair and starting at my cuffs. Dean was struggling reaching the antenna

About ten minutes passed and I finally opened my cuff. I pulled the antenna off and started picking at Dean's lock. We heard voices

"Hurry up" Dean said

I finally opened his cuffs. Just in time as two hick guys walked out. We hid in the brush off to the side. They were talking about how this was the first time they've ever been followed, and their Pa was pissed.

They took Kathleen's car and drove it away. We followed them and saw a lot of cars that have been sitting outside for years.

"Lets go" Dean motioned for me to follow him into a shed

"Sam?" Dean said I could practically see Sam smile from the other side of the room. I ran over to the cage

" Are you hurt?" I asked

"No" he answered

"Damn, it's good to see you" Dean said

" How did you get out of the cuffs?" She asked us I smiled at her sheepishly

"Oh, we know a trick or two" he replied she rolled her eyes

" Alright" I said me and Dean walked over to the locks

"Really" I sighed

"Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch" Dean said

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there" he pointed to the panel

"Have you seen 'em?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people" Sam chuckled

"And they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, buddy" I chuckled

"What do they want?" Dean asked

" I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me" Sam said

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people" Dean started

" they're just crazy" I finished

"See anything else out there?" Sam asked

" Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too" Dean said

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?"

"Yeah, actually, I did" I replied She looked sad

"Your brother's?" Dean put together

"I'm sorry" I replied

"Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those thing takes a key. Key?" Dean said

" I don't know" Sam said

"Alright, we better go find it" Dean looks to me

"Hey, Be careful" he said to us

Dean nodded

"Yeah" I said then we left. We came around and ended up in some dark room. With jars of stuff everywhere

"Yikes" Dean said

"Got that right" I said

"They're killing people" I said pointing to pictures on the Wall of the two hick brothers with dead bodies, and the latest edition of Mr. Jenkins

"Demons I get" I started

"But people are crazy" Dean finished

We walked quietly upstairs to see a man cutting something in the kitchen  
Me and Dean started searching the living room I found a tray of keys  
Dean picked up a jar of teeth with a disgusted look a floor board squeaked behind us

We spun around to see a mangled looking girl with knots in her hair

"Shh. It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." I said

"I know" she said and pulled out a knife,

"Okay maybe we are" I said

She stuck the knife into Dean's jacket pinning him to the wall

"Jeez!" Dean yelled I pulled the knife free

"Daddy!" Missy yelled

The hick brothers came running in and went straight for Dean missy jumped on me and I instantly threw her into a wall

While I was dealing with Missy I locked her in the closet.

I jumped on the back of one of them, who's name is Lee, knocking him off balance. I pinned him to to the floor and started throwing as many punches as possible to his face for a good minute then I felt the other one pull me off and punch me in the jaw

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Dean yelled tackling him. My opponent got back up and started swinging for me, I was holding my own and so was dean Out of the corner on my eye I saw a man sneak up behind Dean

"De! Back!" I yelled but he was knocked out before he could react.

Both of the hick brothers were coming at me. I kicked one in the face and punched the other in the adams apple cutting off his air. I've handled bigger badder and better than these hicks.  
This went on for a few minutes until they finally over powered me and with a punch to the face, I was out. I came to in a chair next to Dean

I noticed Dean was stirring awake as well

"C'mon Pa let us hunt them" one of the hicks said

"Yeah I like her shes fiery" one of them said

"They're fighters, sure would fun to hunt" one of them laughed showing his poor teeth

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me. That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" Dean said

"You ever killed before?" Pa said

"Well, that depends on what you mean" I spat

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive" pa said

"You're one sick puppy" Dean said

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy" he said

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy" Dean spat

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop? Cause I know she aint" he gestured to me

" If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean chuckled

One of the guys walked over and punched him,

"You crazy son of a bitc-" I started

"Holly" Dean said. I winked at him, my knife was in my boot all I needed to reach was for my chair to get knocked over

"I'll tell you come here" I said Pa leaned in close I spit in his face

"You bitch" he punched me and knocked my chair over I quickly grabbed my knife before he pulled my chair back up

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's somethin' I need to know!" He yelled flustered. He picked up a hot poker from the fire place

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" He remarked

"Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you?" He asked

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait—you actually might" one of them walked over and held Dean's head in place

"Don't!" I yelled

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?" He said

"Okay, wait, wait—look, nobody's comin' for us alright? It's just us" he said

"You don't choose, I will!" He yelled placing the hot poker on Dean's shirt, Dean scream

"Stop!" I screamed. He pulled the poker back

"Now I know you don't care about yourself but you care about her" he said walking to me with the poker

"No you son of a bitch! Don't you fucking touch her!" Dean yelled as he place the poker to me leg I held in the scream and clenched my teeth together letting out a small yell, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream he pulled away the poker and I breathed deeply

"I swear to fucking god im gonna kill you! I will rip your lungs out!" Dean yelled

"Next time, I'll take an eye" he said placing the poker near my eye

"Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Dean yelled

"No De!" I yelled

"Lee, go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage" pa said

"You mother fucker!" I yelled

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance" dean said

Lee, when you're done with the boy—shoot the bitch, too" pa said lee nodded and walked off

"You hurt my brother, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" Dean yelled

"Lee!" Pa called

"Lee!" Pa called again with no response

"Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch them now."

Missy grinned and walked up slapping me in the face

"Listen kid you're not in to deep you can get out of this" I said she pressed her knife into the burn of my leg

"Fuck!" I yelled

I managed to cut my ropes and I stood up and punched her in the face knocking her out  
"Bitch" I scoffed locking her in the closet again

I untied Dean he grabbed me accessing my injuries

"De Sam!" I yelled we ran outside and Sam and the Kathleen were there I ran up to Sam and wrapped my arms around him so tight he probably couldn't breath

"Sammy" I cried happily  
He pulled out of the hug and looked at me and Dean, "holy shit" he said looking at how beat up we were he grabbed me accessing my injuries like Dean did "i'm fine" I assured

"Wheres the dad?" Dean asked

"Shot, trying to escape" Kathleen said

"And the little girl?" She asked

"Taking a nap in the closet" I answered smirking

"So the feds are coming soon, they're gonna want to talk to you, I advise you're long gone by then" She smiled

"Thank you" I said again, she nodded

"Hey the motel is kind of far" Dean started

"Start walking" She chuckled, and so the long trek to the hotel began, I was tired and beat to hell

"Kiddo" Sam said he got down on his knee "hop on" he said

I gladly accepted, Dean watched us with a look of adoration

"Sorry about disappearing on your birthday Holls" Sam said

"Just never again" I said seriously

"Next time I won't come looking" Dean said seriously

"Yeah whatever" Sam chuckled

I feel asleep on Sam's back and was awoken by him putting my on the ground in our motel room. He handed me my shower bag and one on his tee shirts with my pj shorts then turned on the shower and sent me in the bathroom.

I got in the shower the hot water stung but felt good on my aching muscles, I looked to the bottom of the tub to see dirt mixed with dried up blood washing down the drain. I washed blood out of my hair as well. When I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror and was shocked, I came out of it worse than Dean. I had bruised ribs, the burn on my leg was awful and already started to get infected and my face.

I had a huge bruise covering my left cheek bone and a busted lip along with a few cuts. My knuckles were scraped and bruised. The adrenaline died and I realized how bad everything hurt. I got dressed and walked over to Dean who already had the medical kit set up. He already patched himself up now it was my turn.

I took a seat at the table with him and Sam. "Lets get this over with" I sighed

"So messed up" I said

"What" Sam chuckled

"Look at you two and look at me whats wrong with this picture" I said

"Yeah we are pretty handsome" Dean chuckled I slapped his arm

"I look like Rocky after the big fight and you two look like You got in a small bar scuffle" I said

Dean pressed a towel with alcohol on my leg "ow! Fuck! That hurts!" I yelled. Burns were not a pain I was familiar with

He put on a bunch of Neosporin and wrapped gauze around my thigh

"Alright Rocky, give my your hands" Dean said. He cleaned my knuckles and wrapped more gauze around them

Then he cleaned up the smaller cuts on my face and gave me pain meds. We went to bed

I curled into Sam's side, it was comforting considering the night before I thought he'd never come back.

"Night Sammy" I said

"Night kiddo" sam said

"Night Sammy boy" Dean said climbing into his bed

"Night Dean-o" I chuckled

"Yo Adrian!" Dean yelled

"I'll give you a Yo Adrian" I said jumping up and tackling him despite the protest from my injuries.

Reviews please: the next chapter will be up hopefully sometime this weekend thanks for reading, and remember to check out Growing up a Winchester


	25. Shadow

Hey guys, so hope your weekend is going Fantastic, and heres something to make it even better :)

Shadow

It's been about a month since our encounter with the crazy hick family. I'm happy that my wounds healed up only leaving a very small faint bruise on my cheek bone, basically I no longer look like Rocky after his big fight. I'm also glad the only injury that left a scar was the burn on my leg but it's a small scar to add to my collection no big deal compared to the bigger ones I have.

Dean's been a bit more protective then usual. Okay it's like his older brother syndrome was stuck in overdrive. Not only with me but with Sam too, its died down a bit in the past week and things are starting to go back to normal. I guess Dean had his reasons though, Sam went missing and he watched me get beat while he was tied up.

I'm actually surprised he let me be involved on this hunt. Which is whats on our agenda right now.

Chicago, Illinois, a waitress was killed in her apartment with no signs of a break in.

Sam had a brilliant idea to get dressed up as employes for the alarm company. I dressed up in the suit and walked out to the impala where the boys were waiting getting in the back

"All set?" I asked closing the door

"Yup" Sam said

"Lets go" I sighed.

"Aw don't you look adorable" Dean said, I slapped his arm

"Damn right i'm adorable" I chuckled

"These things are awful" Dean said talking about the costumes

"You said it De" I laughed. The rest of the ride was pretty quite.

"All right, Dean. This is the place" Sam said as we climbed out of the car

"You know, I've gotta say Dad, me and Holls did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork" Dean said as we walked down the street

"You look like one" I remarked earring a punch to the shoulder

"What was that play that you did in seventh grade Holly?" Dean asked

"You were in a play?" Sam asked incredulously

"It was for a hunt and I didn't even get to preform thanks to Dean, he threatened and scared the crap out of the lead guy while we were practicing" I remarked with my bitchface

"Yeah practicing with each others tongues down your throats" Dean remarked

"Dean the play was Romeo and Juliet. I was Juliet" I said

"He wasn't a Romeo when I was done with him" Dean remarked

"No Dean, he pissed his pants and was too scared to even look at me let alone come within 50 feet of me" I said

Sam laughed

"Seventh grade was an eventful year for ya huh Holls" Sam joked

"Shut it. I recall a young Sam Winchester being absolutely adorable in the play Our Town" I said, it was mine and Dean's turn to laugh

"Yeah I remember that" Dean chuckled "I just mean is this necessary" Dean complained motioning to his suit

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam asked

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?" Dean said

"Whose?" Sam asked

"Ours" I said

"What You think credit card fraud is easy?" Dean added. We got to the apartment and sold our story, the landlady kindly walked us in with no questions asked

"Thanks for lettin' us look around" I said

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…." She said

We walked into the living room to see blood everywhere

"So you guys are from the alarm company" she asked agail

"That's right" Dean confirmed

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man" we all exchanged a look, I was trying to hold in my laughter

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again" Dean said

"Now, miss you found the body?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered

"Right after it happened?" Sam asked

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell" she said

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" I asked

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in" she said

"And the alarm was still on?" Dean asked

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'" she answered

"Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" Sam asked the landlady shook her head

"Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith" she answered

"And what condition was Meredith in?" Dean asked

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it" she said, we all exchanged a look

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out" she replied walking out. Dean took out the emf

" So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'" I said

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig" Sam said The EMF went off

"I think I agree with you" Dean said

"you talked to the cops?" I asked Dean

"Uh, yeah" he smirked "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law" Dean said I knew exactly where this was going

"Yeah? What'd you find out?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo on her-" Dean started

"De!" I yelled, "I don't care what you do on your free time but please don't share with the class" I said looking horrified Sam chuckled

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers" he said

"Hm?" Sam asked

"Meredith's heart was missing" Dean said

"Her heart?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah. Her heart" Dean answered

"werewolf?" I suggested

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit" Sam said. I saw a paper covered in blood

"Sam hand me that paper" I said

"Holly" Sam said already knowing what I had in mind. Dean me a knowing look as well

"Guys its okay, I've been using them a lot more I shouldn't get a nose bleed" I said

Sam hesitantly handed me the paper. I ran my hand over it. I heard Meredith screaming It was loud I winced ignoring it Meredith appeared. She was so mangled she couldn't speak she just pointed to the blood stains in the living room

I looked at the spatter "i don't understand" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"Whats happening?" Dean asked urgently. I ignored them

She pointed again. I looked at the spatter and saw a pattern

"Guys masking tape" I said

"What?" They said in unison

"I need the tape" I said

Dean tossed it to me and I connected dot to dot and it made a symbol i've never seen in my life.

"What the hell" Dean said

"Ever see that symbol before?" I asked them

"Never" Dean answered

"Nope" Sam said

"Me neither" I said exchanging a look with them

We left the apartment and headed to a bar

"Kiddo you okay?" Dean asked as we sat at a table

"Yeah, m'fine. Just a little tired" I answered he nodded

"Wanna leave?" Sam asked

"No its fine, how could I possibly deprive De of his happy hour" I chuckled

"I'll go talk to the bar tender" Dean said, I looked over to see a fairly attractive brunette working the bar

"De" I sighed "just talk"

He chuckled winking at me I made the motion of gagging "i'm serious" I yelled after him

Dean finally came back after a considerable amount of time. He sat down next to me

"So talked to the bar tender" Dean said

"Clearly" I chuckled

"What'd you get" Sam asked

"Besides her number" I chimed in

"Holls I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that" Dean said me and Sam just shot him a knowing look

"All right, yeah" He chuckled holding up the napkin with her number on it

"Do you ever stay on task?" Sam laughed

"Upstairs brain De" I sighed

" Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?" He said

"My frustration level" I replied closing the laptop

"nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. We just have to dig a little deeper, I guess" Sam said

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" Dean asked

"Right. Yeah" Sam said. I pulled out the newspaper clipping and handed it to him.

"His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom" Sam read handing the paper to Dean.

"Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on" I said from memory

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asked

"I didn't find one" I said

"Neither did I, not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds" Sam said

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number" Dean said I rolled my eyes. Sam seemed to look at something across the room

"What?" Dean asked

"Sam" I said, he got up and walked away

"Sammy?" Dean said as we got up and followed him

I made it over to where Sam was before Dean to see a blonde with short hair

"Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" I heard her say she got up and hugged him. Dean made it over

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm just in town, visiting friends" Sam covered

"what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California" Sam asked

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar" She said, I looked at Dean to see if he had any idea of who this chick was but he was just as clueless as me

"Who?" Sam asked

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while" she said I cleared my throat but Sam ignored me

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" She said. Dean tried to clear his throat again but was ignored

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again" Sam said

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong" she said Sam nodded Dean cleared his throat louder this time

"Dude, cover your mouth" She said I already didn't like her

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean and our sister Holland" Sam introduced Meg looked surprised

"This is Dean and Holland" She said in a attitude filled tone

"Yeah" Sam answered

"So, you've heard of us?" Dean asked

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you two Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage" she said

"Sorry" Dean said

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth"

"Meg, it's all right" Sam said

"Excuse me?!" I yelled stepping forward, who does this bitch think she is Dean grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back trying to calm me down

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now, Holly" Dean pulled me I hit his hand off my shoulder and tried to step forward but Dean grabbed my arm and leaded me to the bar.

"Who the hell is that?!" I whisper yelled as I took a seat at the bar

"I have no idea but you can't lose your cool like that all we need is for you to get an attempted murder charge on you" Dean chuckled

"She's a bitch and it wouldn't be attempted murder i'm pretty sure one punch could take her out" I said

"Yeah thats accurate, i've felt your hits, they're nothing to mess with" Dean laughed

"Damn straight" I chuckled

"De" I said

"Yeah" he answered

"I got a bad feeling from her" I said

"How does that work by the way?your feelings" He asked

"I dunno, I just get a vibe I guess, but there's something not right about her" I said

"Holls you sure its not just cause you don't like her" Dean suggested

"I guess it could be I mean how many times have I been wrong before?" I said sarcastically

"Right" Dean nodded

Sam walked over, me and Dean didn't say a word we just got up and started walking back to the car. We got outside

"Okay guys what?" Sam asked

"What the hell Sammy?! Who was that?" I yelled

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, it's weird" Sam said

"And what was she saying? We treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about us to some chick?" Dean said

"Look, I'm sorry, Guys. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—" Sam said. Then it all made sense when Sam was gone me and Dean were dealing with the scarecrow and I though he was in danger

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, are we keeping you against your will, Sam?" Dean asked

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?!" Sam said

"Guys" I said

"No Sam! Tell me the truth!" Dean yelled

"Guys!" I yelled

"What?!" They yelled in unison

"Somethings up with Meg" I said

"Holly not right now-" Dean started

"No! Dean when Sam was gone and I thought he was in trouble he was with Meg. She's dangerous" I said

"Holly's right, somethings up" Sam agreed

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? Along with Holly's feeling, I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?" Sam listed

"guys, sometimes coincidence. It happens. I mean we can't just assume-"Dean started but I cut him off

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us" I said

"Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on" Sam said

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Dean said Sam laughed

"Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Dean chuckled pointing to his head

I made a disgusted face causing the boys to laugh "well I, being the only one of us that always thinks with an upstairs brain, think somethings up" I said

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor"

"Okay bossy" Dean joked

"What are you gonna do?" I asked

"I'm gonna watch Meg" he said I looked to Dean and laughed

"Yeah, you are" Dean laughed

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry" Sam said

"Mmk perv, just be careful" I said as me and Dean crossed the street leaving Sam

Me and Dean got back to the motel

"Okay kiddo you find the symbol i'll cover Meg" Dean said

"What, why do you get the easy one?" I asked

"Because i'm the oldest and awesome, plus you found the symbol. Finders research" he chuckled

"You just made that up" I accused

"And now its a rule" he said

"Yeah its a rule until tge tables are turned and its your turn to find an impossible symbol" I complained

"Oh shut it kiddo you got this" he chuckled I shot him a bitchface

After about a half an hour of absolutely nothing Dean took out his phone and dialed Sam, he put it on speaker and Sam answered

"Whats up" Sam asked

"Hey Sammy you're on speaker!" I yelled from my spot in the room.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean asked

"No" Sam said I could tell by his voice he was lying.

"Really Sam?" I asked

"Okay yeah" Sam said

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection" Dean said I laughed scrolling down the page I was on. I saw a picture of the symbol but I started reading a bit more to be sure

"Did you find anything on her or what?" Sam asked

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?" Dean chuckled

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asked ignoring Dean

"No not yet-" Dean started

"Bingo!" I yelled

"Well looks like Holly got it" Dean said walking over to me

"Whatcha got kiddo?" Sam asked

"it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva"

I said

"A what?" The boys said in unison

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, demonic pit bulls" I said in one breath "damn i'm good" I remarked Dean rolled his eyes

"Okay, what else does it say about them?" Sam asked

"Um it says Daevas have to be summoned, conjured" I replied

"So, someone's controlling it?" Dean asked

"Yeah" I answered

"So, what do they look like?" Sam asked

"No clue, nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia" I answered

I don't get it I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean said I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Bite me" Sam remarked

"No, bite her" Dean said

"But wait don't leave marks, though" Dean added making me laugh even more. I heard the sound of Sam hanging up

"Sam? Are you—?" Dean said before hanging up and tossing his phone on the table.

"Well Kiddo now we have time to kill" Dean said

"No I have time to chug a gallon of coffee to try and survive the rest of this hunt with out passing out" I said rubbing my temples, I had a headache from all of the reading

"Take a nap, i'll wake you" Dean said

"Its okay it'd be cruel waking up i'd rather be alert" I said He nodded I poured myself a giant mug of black coffee the size of cereal bowl. I made it extra strong with a bunch of expresso shots in it

"Well in that case" Dean got up and poured himself a cup

"I gotta get on your level" Dean chuckled taking a sip

"Somethings wrong, Sam's in trouble" I said

"You don't seem very worried" Dean said

"De you guys are in danger 24/7 it comes with the job. I learn't not to worry so much" I said he nodded

I heard Sam walk in, he came into the kitchen where me and Dean were

"Guys we gotta talk" Sam said. We took a seat at the table and Sam went on to explain how he saw Meg at an alter

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean said I rolled my eyes

"Please shes not even that hot, c'mon the pixie haircut's so last year"

"Honey the hair cuts got nothing to do with it" He said

"De! Upstairs brain!" I yelled

"Can we please get back on topic here?!" Sam yelled

"Yeah sorry, so whats up with the bowl again" I asked

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone" Sam explained

"With who? With the Daeva?" I asked

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Sam explained

Dean shuffled through the files again

"Holy crap" Dean said

"What?" Ssm asked

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time." Dean explained

"What?" I asked, Dean handed Sam the papers

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born" Dean said pointing to a page

"Lawrence, Kansas" Sam said

"Oh my god" I remarked

"Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from" Dean said again

"Lawrence, Kansas" I said

"Holy crap" Sam said

"Whats going on" I said

" I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam said

"I think it's a definite possibility" Dean said

"So called it" I sighed

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam asked

"Beats me" I answered

"I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation" Dean suggested

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her" Sam said

"You're right" I agreed

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone" Dean said. We all went our separate ways and git ready

I walked in the room to hear Dean calling Dad I already knew the outcome, voicemail.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can" Dean said hanging up. Sam walked in with the weapons bag

"Voicemail?" Sam asked I nodded

"Jesus, what'd you get?" Dean asked gesturing to the full bag Sam has

Sam chuckled "I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything" Sam said me and Dean nodded all three of us grabbed and started loading guns

"Big night" Dean said

"Yeah" I answered

"You nervous?"Sam asked

"Hell yeah know I am" I answered

"Why, are you?" Dean asked

"No. No way" Sam answered

"Liars" I scoffed cocking my gun

A few moments of silence passed

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam said

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" I said

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again" Sam said.

"What?" I said with tears of anger and sadness forming in my eyes

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing" he answered. I slammed the box of bullets on to the table

"Whats up with you?" Sam asked

"Really Sam? Whats up with her?" Dean asked him

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with wanting that?" Sam asked I rolled my eyes keeping silent

"No. Nothing is wrong with that Sam it's, uh, great. Good for you" Dean said

"I mean, what are you two gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over!There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt!" I yelled

"Guys there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourselves-" Sam said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam" I heard Dean say I turned around and stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Dude, what's your guys's problem?" Sam asked, he was so oblivious

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?" Dean asked

" 'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."Sam answered

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man. You me Holly and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again"

Dean said which made me cry even more because I secretly wanted the same but know it won't ever happen

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you two But things will never be the way they were before" Sam said

Dean didn't say anything. I got up and splashed cold water on my face. The only sign I was crying was the red rim around my eyes but that should go away before we get to the warehouse. I pulled myself together and walked into the living room

"Holly" Sam sighed

"No Sam lets just pretend nothing was ever said here" I stated bluntly grabbing my bag and walking past him out to the car

The boys followed after and got in the car. The ride to the warehouse was silent

"We have to climb" Sam said leading us to an elevator gate

"Great, an upper body work out" I sighed

"Lets go" Dean said we scaled up

Dean gave me a boost through a small opening. Meg was chanting over a black alter in an ancient form of latin I didn't recognize. We circled around behind some crates

"Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" She said

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned" Dean said

"Why don't you come out?" She said

"Why don't you go drink a keg of holy water" I spat as we walked out from behind the crates

"You're a sarcastic little bitch" she said

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship" Meg said

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam replied

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good" she said I got a really bad feeling

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon" Dean said

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asked

"You" She said

"Dean! Sam!" I yelled seeing the demons appear in shadows

One knocked Sam to the ground and threw Dean into the crates.

It scratched my face causing three long scratches along my right cheek. Sam and Dean got similar wounds

"Dean!" I yelled he was knocked out and so was Sam. The Deva hit me hard and everything went black.

I came to tied to a pole next to Sam and Dean

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch" I heard Dean say

"I agree" I said to signal I was okay and awake

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it? And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam pieced together

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all" she said

"You killed those two people for nothin'" Sam said

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less" She said I rolled my eyes she grabbed my face

"Careful sweet heart I'd hate to see something happen to those pretty eyes of yours" she got up and stood looking at all of us

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time" Dean smirked

"But why didn't you kill us already?" I said

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned in close to my face "This trap isn't for you" she said, my thoughts immediately went to Daf

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad" Sam confirmed

"Wow Meg you're really fitting in to that whole dumb blonde stereotype. 'Cause even if Dad was in town" I started

"which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good" Dean finished for me

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that" she said walking over and straddling his legs "But you see, he has one weakness"

"What's that?" I asked

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys and his baby girl, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy" she said

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him" Dean said

" Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see" she said

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess" she said, that was a low blow

"Go to hell" Sam said

Baby, I'm already there" she said going over to him "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty" she whispered in his ear "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"'she said. I took this opportunity to get my knife from my shoe and start at my ropes

"Get a room, you two theres a child" Dean complained

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun" she said kissing his neck

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now" Sam remarked, I kept cutting to notice Sam was almost done with his ropes and I could slide my hands out of mine now I dropped my knife so she would hear. She walked over to me and picked up the knife I chuckled slightly and gave her a bitchy smirk. She tossed the knife on the floor and went back to Sam

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your baby sis cuts free?" She asked. I slid my hands out of my ropes

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own" Sam said breaking free and head butting her. I ran over and retrieved my knife the started at Dean's ropes

"Sam! Get the altar" Dean yelled

Sam ran up and overturned the Deva showed up and turned on Meg the drug her and threw her out the window she fell a few stories and splatted on the ground

I finished cutting Dean's ropes. The three of us walked over and looked down seeing Meg dead on the side walk. We left and were getting back in the impala

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around" Sam said as we got in

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" Dean asked

"Hm?" Sam answered

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean smirked

"Seriously" I agreed as we drove back to our room.

"Dean we could've left all of this in the car" I complained carrying a bag of weapons to our room

"I said it once before and i'll say it again, better safe then sorry" Dean said

"Well maybe we didn't need all of it" Sam said adjusting his bag on his shoulder

As soon as Dean opened the door I sensed him, it was Dad. For a second I was frozen

"Hey!" Dean yelled. My eyes welled up with tears Dean turned the light on

"Dad" they said shocked

"Boys, Holly" He said I ran straight into my dads arms he caught me with an oomph

"Dad" I cried

"Kiddo" he said looking like his eyes were starting to water "happy birthday Holls" he said kissing the top of my head. I never wanted to let go of him, I still didn't believe he was here. He smelt like whiskey and cologne typical dad smell, it was comforting, it was real.

We unwrapped from our hug. Dean dropped his bag of weapons and Walked over wrapping Dad in a tight hug. Dean was fighting back tears. Every Winchester in this room was at this point

After a few seconds they unwrapped from the hug. Sam walked over.

"Hi Sam" Dad said

"Hey, Dad" Sam says softly and places his bag of weapons on the floor

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry" Dean said

"It's all right. I thought it might've been" he said

"Were you there?" I asked

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" He asked

"Yes, sir" all three of us answered in perfect unison

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before" he said

"The demon has?" Sam asked

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it" he said

"How?" Me and Dean asked

"I'm workin' on that" he smiled

" Let us come with you. We'll help" Sam said. Dean shot him a warning glare

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want any of you caught in the crossfire. I don't want any of you hurt.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us" Sam said

"Of course I do. I'm your father" he paused "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight"

"Yes, sir" Sam answered

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time" Dad said

"Too long" Sam said Dad took a step forward and him and sam hugged. It tears weren't flowing before they were now. They unwrapped from the hug. All four of us were together again for the first time in four years. We all just stood there and embraced the moment.

I got a bad feeling again suddenly dad was thrown back into a wall by the daevas as were Sam and Dean. There were two on dad so I tried to fight one off but he had me pinned. He slashed a hand across my stomach ripping my shirt, blood was gushing but I didn't care it was nothing at home stitches couldn't fix. I got up and grabbed a flare from the weapons bag But then the Daeva put one hand around my throat and the other positioned around my heart. I felt it's nails dig in my chest. I dropped the flare, Incapable to scream I looked around the room to notice twice as many daevas and my family was restricted my airway was being cut off I started to get dizzy then my reaper randomly showed up and pulled the Daeva off me. I fell to the ground gasping for breath and grabbing the flare

"Close your eyes!" I yelled lighting the flare and tossing it to the ground. It instantly lit up the room Sam grabbed my arm and started leading me out. Dean had Dad

"Holly?!" I heard dad yell

"I got her!" Sam yelled back

We made it down the alley to the impala

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back" Sam said with urgency

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us" Dean said with a look of pain on his face

"What?! No! Why not?" I yelled

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked Dean

"You three-you're beat to hell" dad said

" We'll be all right" Dean tried to assure him

"Dean" I said

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"Sam! Listen to me!" Dean yelled his voice slightly cracking

"We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He—he's stronger without us around" Dean tried to reason

" Dad-no" Sam said putting a hand on dads shoulder After everything- after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight" Sam said

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son" he said Sam shook his head "Okay, you've gotta let me go" he said. Sam nodded and patted dads

Shoulder. Dad and Dean exchanged a goodbye look. We just got him back I didn't want him to go

"Dad" I said defeated with tears in my eyes for the millionth time today. He hugged me tight then rustled my hair. He gave the boys one last look.

"Be careful" He said climbing into his truck

We all got in the impala and didn't say a word. I stopped crying, I didn't want to cry anymore, It's been a long day, arguments went unfinished, questions unanswered, and words unsaid. But right now I think what I feel the most is tired not just physically.

Thanks for reading


	26. Hell house

Here we go, I hope you guys are excited for this chapter, cause I know I was excited to write it. I pulled some of the pranks that me and my brothers (three older brothers) have played on each other before. Such as pink hair and baby powder. And Holly's final prank *sighs* good times

Hell house

After leaving Dad in Chicago we drove, Dean drove for three days straight, no rest. The only time we stopped was a few hours after everything went down for Dean to stitch up the deepest scratch on my stomach on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

Me and Sam finally convinced him to stop. We stayed in some small town I think It 's somewhere in Oklahoma

It's weird the three of us haven't had a single fight it's like we all understood each other. Me and Sam were pissed Dean let dad leave, but we understood why Dean did it. We didn't really agree but we knew Dean was thinking of us when he did it.

We stopped at the motel. I was tired and cramped up, I can't even imagine how Dean felt he didn't even get rest, I got the backseat to sleep at least he was driving the whole time. As soon as we got our room I managed to stumble to the shower I turned it on and practically fell asleep standing up waiting for the water to warm up.

I felt my face hit something hard. I looked down and realized it was the floor

"Ow" I stated emotionlessly to tired to care I just face planted into linoleum. I must've fell asleep standing. I just stayed on the floor for now. I heard Sam knock

"Kiddo you okay?" He asked

"M'good" I answered standing up and getting in the shower

After thinking my toothpaste was my body wash and making a huge mess I was done. I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top.

I tied my hair up and walked into the room To see Sam sprawled out across his entire bed including my side, Dean only had an Arm on my side of the bed I walked over to Dean's bed and threw his arm back over to his side. As soon as I climbed in Dean threw his arm back over on me, I was to tired to care.

I woke up in the morning to smell coffee and food. I was starving. I don't think I ever really appreciated diner breakfast until now.

Dean chuckled "never seen you wake up so easy"

"It's food I will always wake up for food" I said making Sam laugh from his spot. He already ate, he was just doing something on his laptop.

"Good to know now all we have to do is dangle bacon in front of your face to wake you up" Dean said

"No you have to deprive me of good food for three days first. I love food but I love sleep more" I chucked

"So whats next?" I directed at Dean.

"Might have a hunt in Richardson" Dean said

I nodded. We were driving for hours, I stopped counting at ten, Dean had the radio playing Sam was passed out in the front seat with his mouth slightly agape

"Kiddo, check this out" Dean said putting a spoon in Sam's mouth

"Hold on" I said snapping a picture with my new camera

"Okay wake him up" I said

Dean turned up the radio and me and him both sang loud "fire! Of unknown origin...took my baby away!"

Sam jumped awake

He looked down and spit the spoon out while me and Dean copied the drum solo.

Dean turned the music down

"Ha ha so funny" Sam spat sarcastically

I busted out laughing at the look on his face

"Yeah sorry Sammy, not a lot of scenery in East Texas" Dean started

"Gotta make your own" I chimed in

"Man we're not kids anymore. We're not going to start that crap up again" Sam said I already knew what he was talking about

"Technically i'm still a kid" I said

"Start what up?" Dean said acting clueless

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates" Sam said, damn right it escalates when us Winchesters prank it is full on war. We all get too competitive. And pray for anyone who's caught in the cross fire. Which is usually me, the disadvantage of being the youngest and the easiest target, but i'm guilty of getting my hands dirty as well we haven't had a prank war since the great war five years ago

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" Dean stated. I busted out laughing remembering. Lets just say, Sam was turned bald by Dean

I was ten years old Dean gave me pink hair dye in my shampoo bottle and Honey in my body wash.

From Sam I got toothpaste Oreos and water balloons filled with syrup

I hid Sam's laptop and put tiger balm in his underwear

To get Dean back I sent him a text from his "ex" saying she was pregnant and drew all over his face in sharpie. Needles to say when we did war we were vicious and not even your shampoo was safe.

Later on Dad got home he saw A pink haired me a bald Sam, and a sharpie faced Dean he just shook his head and walked in the other room. He learned over the years when we go to war to not even question it or try to stop us. We called truce after that

"All right, just remember you two started it" Sam threatened

"You're on" I agreed

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy" Dean laughed

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?" Dean said

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of teens goes poking around in this local haunted house" Sam started

"This is why I hate teenagers" I sighed

"Can't agree with you more kiddo. Haunted by what?" Dean chuckled

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar" Sam answered

"Anybody ID the corpse?" I asked

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains" Sam said looking back to me

"Maybe the cops are right" Dean suggested

"Probably" I said

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere" Sam said

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asked

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ...paranormal websites. And I found one" Sam said sheepishly

"And what's it called?" I asked grinning

Sam paused

" " he blurted out

I started laughing

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement" Dean said

"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed grinning

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter" Dean chuckled

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt Holly's getting restless. There's no harm checking this thing out" Sam said

"Sammy's right i'm dying to kill something" I chuckled

"All right. So where do we find these kids?" Dean asked. They both paused i thought

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this" I smirked

We pulled up at the only drive in in town.

"Okay lets go divide and conquer" I said

"Yeah we'll get the guys you get the girl" Dean said

"What? Why?" I asked if their was one thing I hated more than teenagers was teenage girls they were vicious, like demons you weren't allowed to exorcise

"Cause you're not talking to a bunch of hormonal teenage guys" Sam answered

"God forbid if I talk to guys" I sighed climbing out of the car and meeting the girl inside. She eyed me and gave me nasty looks until I told her I was from the paper then she wanted to be all buddy buddy with me to get publicity

"So what exactly happened?" I asked

"So we walked in and their were these freaky looking symbols everywhere I think it was blood" she said. I had to restrain my eyes from rolling. It was either blood or paint no in between

I pretended to take notes "then what?" I asked

"That poor girl...with the red hair just hanging there she was real" the girl insisted

We all got back to the impala and compared notes

"So the girl with the red, black, and blonde hair was hanging there kicking and not moving" I put together

"Remind me again why I hate teenagers" I said Sam chuckled

"Kiddo you are one" Sam said

"Unfortunately"I sighed

"Well they all have one thing in common, their source Craig" Dean said

We drove to the record store where Craig works

"Hello Can I help you with anything? Craig asked walking out from behind the camera

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked

"I am" he answered

"Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Holland" Dean introduced

"A little young to be a reporter" he observed

"I'm a intern" I said

"No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine" He attemped to impress

"Well, good for you Morrissey" Dean remarked. I chuckled quietly

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one" Sam asked

"You mean the Hell House?" He asked

"That's the one" I answered

"I didn't think there was anything to the story" Craig started

"Why don't you tell us the story" Dean said

Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end" Craig explained

"How?" Sam asked

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside" He said

"Where'd you hear all this?" I asked

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I - I didn't believe this for a second" He said

"But now you do?" Sam asked

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again" he said

"Thanks" Dean said as we left. It was time to investigate the hellhouse.

We walked up the path to see an old falling apart house

"Can't say I blame the kid" Dean said taking a look at the place

"Yeah creepy with a capital c" I said

We were looking around the outside when the EMF started going crazy

"De" I pointed to the power line

"You got something?" Sam asked

"Ye-ah. The EMFs no good" Dean answered

"Why?" Sam asked

"that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings" I said pointing to the lines

"Yeah that'd do it" Sam said

"Yeah. Come on, let's go" Dean said leading the way inside

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time" Dean said I ran my hand over one of the inverted crosses it was paint

"Yeah totally blood...teenagers" I scoffed

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s" Sam said

"Dude you're a walking encyclopedia of weird" I chuckled

"That is exactly why you never get laid" Dean joked

"Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" Dean asked gesturing to a symbol

Its a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke looks like an upside-down question mark

"No" Sam answered

"How about you Holls?" Dean asked

"I've seen it I just don't know where" I said trying to place it

"Yeah me to" Dean said

"I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one" Dean said

"Yeah, maybe" Sam said

We heard a loud noise from a room and walked to a door

We busted through the door and saw two guys they screamed. We all quickly hid our guns

I took in their appearance again they looked like total nerds with electronics and a camera

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans" the one with a beard said

"What are you guys doing here?" The one with the beard asked

"What they hell are you doing here?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" He said

"Professional what?" Dean asked

"Paranormal Investigators" he answered. They handed us our business cards

"There you go, take a look at that"he said like it was supposed to impress me I read it and had to contain my laughter

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Dean said

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? . You guys run that website." Sam asked

"Yeah" Ed answered

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans" Dean said sarcastically

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too"Harry said

We all eyed him sharply

"Oh yeah?" I asked

"Amateurs. Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills" Ed said

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here" Harry said

"Yeah, what have you got so far?"

Dean asked

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" Ed said

"Well..." Harry said

"EMF?" I asked acting dumb and confused trying not to laugh

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here" Harry said

He turned it on. Dean smirked at me and Sam

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8" Garry said I slightly chuckled

"2.8. It's hot in here" Ed said

Dean whistled in mock admiration.

"Wow" Sam said

"Yeah thats big" I remarked

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." Dean asked

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." Harry answered

"Wow all by itself?" I asked in disbelief causing the boys to smirk

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you" Ed said

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go guys, let them get back to work" Dean said

"Yeah, you should" Harry said

"Sam, Holly" Dean said, we left the house

And walked back to the car as soon as we got in I laughed "dorks" I said

"Got that right" Dean remarked.

We drove to the library for Sam to research. Me and Dean waited outside we walked around a few blocks, by the time we got back Sam was sitting on the bench waiting fir us.

"What'd you find Sammy boy?" I asked as we walked towards the impala

"Well I couldn't find a Mordechai but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone" Sam explained

" come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hellHound boys made up the whole thing. I say we find a bar and leave the legends to the locals" Dean said he got in the car but I noticed Sam didn't so I stood outside with Sam. Dean turned on the car and cha-cha music blared through the speakers and the wipers turned on, Dean practically jumped from this seat

"WHOA! What the..." Dean said

He quickly turned everything off

Me and Sam got in the car. Sam was laughing he licked his finger and put in it the air then points to himself.

"That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league" Dean said

It was getting dark out and I think none of us were in the mood for bar time, so we headed back to a motel and got a room.

Me and Sam went out to get dinner. I drank my soda in the car and by the time we got back I really had to pee. I ran in the motel room and straight to the bathroom the door was slightly open

"Holly wait!" Dean yelled but it was to late I pushed the door open and was instantly covered in baby powder

"De! You son of a bitch!" I yelled Sam walked in the room and they both busted out in hysterics

"Kiddo it was for Sam" Dean said in between laughter

"Hey!" Sam yelled Dean shrugged

"No hard feelings Holls?" Dean said

"You are so going down!" I yelled checking the bathroom for any other traps and getting cleaned up. I got out and put my food in the microwave heating it up. I took a bite of my burger and my mouth was instantly on fire. Sam laughed with a bottle of hot sauce in his hands

"Sam!" I yelled drinking soda on the table which only made it burn more. He put it in my drink too. I ran over to the kitchen sink and rinsed my mouth out. They were gonna get it

I was prepared for this, when me and Sam were picking up food I told him I needed a girl thing from the store which ties into my big prank later ,a fake positive pregnancy test, and I picked up everything else I needed

I waited until the boys feel asleep and I got out four large tubes of vaseline filling Dean's shoes completely.

I took Sam's laptop and set a loud screeching banshee noise for every time he opened his laptop, and a pop up monster that looked like a mangled ghost on the screen

I woke up in the morning to the beautiful sound of Dean yelling

"Holly! Are you kidding me?!" He yelled taking out handfuls of vaseline from his shoes I tried to act dumb but busted out laughing. Sam checked his shoes before putting them on We heard about a suicide at the house so we took off and headed there

Emergency vehicles and men move around. The girl's body is bought out on a stretcher.

We approached a man standing outside

"What happened?" Sam asked

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house"

"Suicide?" I asked

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense" He said walking away

"Whatcha think?" Sam asked

"I think maybe we missed something" Dean said we made the plan to return at night. We headed back to the motel to get ready. I turned on the kitchen sink to fill my water, but instead of going into my cup it sprayed all over my face and shirt. I quickly turned it off and Dean instantly started laughing

"Dean!" you are so gonna get it!" I yelled and stormed off to the bathroom to change. While the boys were on the couch. I switched the impala keys with look a likes. We were getting ready to head out. Dean grabbed the keys and tried to open the car door it, for obvious reasons, wasn't working.

"Lets go De" I sighed trying to keep a straight face

"Dude the keys not working, what the hell?" He said getting frustrated. I couldn't help it I started laughing

I dangled the next fake keys in my hand

"You" he said sending me a bitchface he ran around the car but I was quicker than him beating him to the other side. But what he didn't know is these aren't the real keys either. The real ones are in my pocket.

"Guys we don't have time for this" Sam complained

Dean caught up and tackled me. I tripped and "accidentally" dropped the keys down a storm drain. The look on Sam's face was good but the look on Dean's face was priceless

He was speechless I pushed him off of me and stood up he ran over to the storm drain but the keys were gone he looked like one he was ready to kill me and two he was ready to cry

I laughed "Gotcha" I said taking the real keys from my pocket unlocking the door and tossing them to him

"Dude! Not cool!" Dean shook his head me and Sam laughed

We made it to the house as it got dark out. There were two cops patrolling outside

We crouched behind some bushes

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Sam said

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there" Dean said. I heard a noise to my left and looked over to one of the funniest sights i've seen in my life

Ed and Harry were there with a bunch of gear on them

"Guys" I chuckled motioning to Ed and Harry

"I don't believe it" Dean said

"I got an idea" Dean said

He rises slightly, turns towards the cops and cups a hand to his mouth.

"Who ya gonna call!" He yelled

"Wha...huh?" Ed and Harry said

"Hey! You!" The cops yelled taking off after them

"Freeze!" One if the cops yelled

" Run!" Ed yelled

"Come on! Get back here. Hey!" The cops yelled. We took this hilarious opportunity to get inside

Sam handed me a shotgun along with one for himself and Dean

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Dean said

"Me too" I replied looking at it

"Come on, we don't have much time" Sam said

We headed down to the basement. There were jars of pale colored slush everywhere. Dean picked one up

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this" he said

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked

"Holls...I double dare you" Dean said

"Ew! De no" I said

We heard a noise from a cabinet We raised our guns Sam opened the cabinet I jumped it was just rats

Dean lifted his feet "Arghh! I hate rats" Dean complained

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked

"Yes" Dean said. The danger feeling came and I saw Mordechai behind Sam with an axe

"Sammy drop!" I yelled right as he sung the axe barely missing Sam's head

"Dean you got your wish!" I yelled as we opened fire we all shot him but he kept coming, he finally dosappeared

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?!" Sam yelled

"I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!" Dean yelled pushing me in front of him towards the stairs

Moredechai showed up and swung his axe at Dean missing and bringing the shelves crashing down. Dean pushed me up the stairs and the boys followed Mordechai hit the electrical box and sparks flew

"Lets go!" Dean yelled we ran upstairs and busted threw the front door ripping the police tape all three of us tumbled down the stairs. We quickly got back on our feet and saw Ed and Harry

"Get that damn thing outta my face" Dean yelled pushing past them

"Go go go!" Sam yelled

"Sweet Lord..." I heard Ed say

"...of the rings. RUN! GO GO GO " Harry Yelled

They turned around and ran straight to the cops

We got back to the motel room. Dean was sitting one the bed drawing that symbol. I plopped down next to him

Sam took out his laptop and sat at the table. I nudged Dean watch this.

Sam opened his laptop the picture and the banshee's shrill popped up he yelled and jumped back falling out of his chair. He scrambled and slammed it shut Me and Dean were in hysterics

"Paybacks a bitch Sammy" I said in between laughter

"Dude you should've seen your face" Dean laughed

"Ha ha" Sam laughed fixing his laptop

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks" Dean said

"It does" sam replied clicking around on his laptop

"All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you two but why me?"Dean asked

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?" Sam said

"Yeah" I replied

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" Sam said

"But this mook keeps changing" Dean said

"Wait De let me see that" I said he handed the paper to me

" Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes ... wait a minute" Sam said

"What?" Dean said

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity" he read

"I got it!" I yelled sitting up

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started" I said getting up

"Kiddo whats going on?" Dean asked

"Guessing our buddy Craig is a Harvester of eyes" I hinted

"All be damned" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked still confused by my sone reference

"Its a logo for Blue Oyster Cult" I said

"Lets go talk to Craig" Sam said

"Holls you stay and see if you can find anything on how Mordechai is changing" Dean said

"What happened to finders research" I said

"I have no Idea what you're talking about" Dean chuckled I rolled my eyes

I picked up the tv remote off the nightstand and went to put on Dukes of Hazzard but it said listing not found. I searched a total of five times looking to a post it note on the back of the remote

"The Dukes can't come to the screen Right now, love ya -Sammy" oh hell no you don't mess with a girls Dukes. I grabbed a few bottles of blue food coloring and mixed them in with Sam's body wash.

The boys got back, Dean went out, and Sam decided to shower, perfect

Dean walked in and started pouring itching powder in Sam's underwear I contained my laughter

The shower turned off and Dean jumped pouring almost all of it

"HOLLAND!" I heard Sam yell

A blue Sam walked out in a towel

Me and Dean were laughing at him

"The worlds biggest smerf" Dean said in hysterics

"Okay, okay Holls you wanna play Dirty two can play at this game. I've been nice" Sam said

"Don't get your panties in a bunch papa smerf" I laughed Sam got back in the shower and managed to scrub all of the blue off

He got back out and grabbed his clothes getting dressed

We decided to pick up some coffee after all we could use it.

I picked a table to sit at, Dean bought me my coffee and Sam uncomfortably sat down shifting in his seat It was hard not to laugh Dean was struggling too.

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" Sam replied

"Yeah?" I asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"So, ahhh, all right keep going. What about these Tulpas?" Dean asked

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air" Sam explained

"So?" I asked

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard" Sam said

"Now wait a second. just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" I asked

Sam shifted again

" I dunno, maybe" Sam answered

"People believe in Santa Claus - how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked

"Valid point ... Cuz you're a bad person" I answered he kicked me under the table

"And because of this..." Sam said turning the laptop around

It showed a symbol from the house.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai ... I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life" Sam said

"It would explain why he keeps changing" I said

Sam grimaced

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work" He explained

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam said fidgeting

"Ok. So why don't we just...uhh ... get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?" Dean said

"Well it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own" Sam said

"Fantastic" I sighed

"Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean said

"Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page" Sam showed the hell hounds page with a video of Mordechai from last night

"Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone" Sam said

"Humph. I got an idea. Come on" Dean said

"Where we going?" I asked

"We gotta find a copy store" Dean said

We got up from the table

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something" Sam said

Me and Dean laughed as we walked away.

"You did this?" Sam asked

Dean continued laughing.

"You're a friggin jerk!" Sam yelled

"Oh yeah" Dean said walking away

Dean dropped me and Sam off so he could go to the copy store

Sam changed his clothes. We were walking on egg shells around the motel room. We would both double check everything before doing something

"Okay! I can't take it anymore!" Sam said taking a seat on the couch "Did you rig anything?" Sam asked

"No did you?" I asked

"No" he said

"But what if Dean did?" I asked. He looked like he thought about it for a moment

"We're being ridiculous" He said

" yeah" I replied eyeing him as I walked by him

"Kiddo! I'm not pranking you right now!" Sam yelled

"Sorry" I said taking a seat next to him on the couch "can't be to careful" I explained

"Yeah" Sam said sounding a bit suspicious

I was getting ready to read his mind to find out what he was planning, but I promised them I wouldn't. Plus that would be cheating and taking the easy way out, which I don't do.

I heard the impala roll up and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I love Sammy but when were at war it's trust no one.

Me and Sam walked out to the impala and met Dean. We got in

"All right, now all we need is to show this to the wanna be ghost busters and we'll head out one the story spreads" Dean said holding up a fake death certificate for us to see.

"Damn that looks legit, good job De" I chuckled

"Wasn't easy" Dean remarked

"All right lets go" Sam said. We went off to the trailer where the dweebs lived and knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Harry called

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there" I said

"It's them!" I heard them scoff before opening the door. They stuck their heads out

"Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging" Dean pointed out

"Why am I not surprised?" I scoffed

"Guys, we need to talk" Sam said

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now" Ed said

"Ok well we'll make it quick" Dean said

"We need you to shut down your website" I blurted out

Ed laughed "Man, you know, you guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell..." He said

"I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright" Harry said I smirked. Dean shot me a warning glare but smirked himself

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house" Sam started

"But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai" I said

"Now you I wouldn't have a problem trusting" Harry winked I rolled my eyes. I so wanted to kick These guys's asses. Dean and Sam shot him a look that made me scared for Ed. He gulped And looked like shit his pants

"So why does our website matter?" Ed said trying to get his friend out of the fire

"people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt" Dean said not once taking his eyes off Harry. I nudged him to get him back on track

"Yeah, yeah..." Ed said

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe..." Harry said trying to get on the boys good side again

"Nope..." Ed said. I shot him a bitch face

"No" Harry agreed

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth" Ed said I rolled my eyes, if people knew the truth about everything we wouldn't have a job.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now" Dean started

"Dean" I sighed "not before I do" I said under my breath

"Dean-Dean, hey, hey, just, forget it, all right? These guys ..." Sam sighed "probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai ... but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go" Sam said following our plan

"Whoa.. whoa..." Ed and Harry said

"Yeah, you're right" Dean said and we turned and walked away. I smiled hearing Ed and Harry follow. Exactly as planned

"What you say about...?" Ed said

"Hang on a second here" Harry said

"Wait...wait" Ed said

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?" Harry asked

"I don't know should we tell 'em Sammy?" I asked

"No" Dean said

"Yes!" They both yelled

"But if they agree to shut the website down Dean" Sam said

"They're not going to do it, you said so yourself" Dean said

"No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it. We'll do it" Ed said

"It's a secret Sam" I said

"Look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down" Sam said

They both nodded eagerly

"Totally" Ed said

"All right" Sam said

Dean took the paperwork from his pocket and handed it to them

" a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound" Sam said

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself" I said

"He shot himself?" Harry asked

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them" Sam said

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds-"Dean added

"it'll kill the sonuvabitch" I finished

Ed and Harry giggled. Harry turned and bolted back to the trailer Ed followed at a slower pace

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gonna know we're excited" I heard Ed say

We turned and walked back to the car.

"Idiots" I said as we got in

"Couldn't agree with ya more" Dean said

"I'm starving" I said "can we get food before we go?" I asked

Dean and Sam chuckled

"Yeah okay random" Dean said starting the car

"Got a place in mind?" Dean asked

"Yeah um there's a diner a few blocks from here I saw it on the way" I said

"You saw it or sniffed it out?" Sam asked smirking

I slapped his arm "I don't joke with food"

"Noted" Sam laughed. We made it to the diner and took a table towards the back ordering our food. It came pretty quickly and we started eating

There was a novelty piece on the wall of a fisherman holding a big fish. Dean pulled the string and it let out an extremely annoying laugh. Sam reached over me and pulled the string to turn it off

"you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you" Sam said in a serious tone

Dean gave Sam a deadpan, stare while pulling the cord again. Sam immediately reached over and pulled the cord again glaring at Dean.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense" Dean said

"Yeah Sammy lighten up" I chuckled he shot me and Dean a major bitchface then got to work on his laptop

"They post it yet?" Dean asked

Sam turned his laptop around to Dean and stabbed at his salad making me chuckle

I leaned at an angle so I could see the page

"How long do we wait?" Dean asked

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker" Sam said

"Great" I said Sam held up his beer and I picked up my root beer and Dean held his beer up we did cheers

We all took sips and Sam busted out laughing I couldn't put my bottle down

"Sam!" I yelled noticing Dean was having the same problem

"You didn't" Dean said.

Sam laughed and held up a tube of superglue "oh, I did!" He said pulling the string on the fisherman. I shot him a bitchface. I managed to carefully pry the bottle off my hand taking minimal skin off. Dean on the other hand had way more glue on his bottle and ripped a bunch of skin off

We got back to the car I punched Sam's arm "you friggin suck!" I yelled he just laughed even more but I would be the one laughing later

We got to the house the cops were still outside.

"So guys got any genius ideas to get past deputy Cletus and Enos over there?" I asked them

"I think I got that" Sam said pulling out the laughing fisherman

"Dude you ripped off the fisherman? When?" I asked

"I liked it, and when you two were in the bathroom detaching bottles off your skin.

"Good one Sammy" Dean chuckled. We put it on a tree and pulled the string. Then we ran, the cops went looking for the noise and we snuck in the house.

Once inside we all pulled out our .45s and made sure they were full with the wrought iron rounds . We stood back to back and started searching the house

"barely have any skin left on my palm" Dean scoffed

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole" Sam said. I chuckled

Dean shone the flashlight in Sam's eyes. It hit me too, I winced

"Focus guys!" I whisper yelled

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam said

I heard a floor board squeak behind us "me neither" A voice I identified as Harry say

We spun around with our guns pointed ready to shoot

"WHOA! WHOA!" Ed yelled

"What are you trying to do-?" Sam started

"get yourselves killed?!" I finished

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?" Harry said

We suddenly heard the sound of knives being sharpened from the basement

"Oh crap" Ed said

Dean took lead me and Sam stood on both of his sides, naturally. Ed and Harry hid like little girls behind me and Sam with their cameras

"Ah guys, you wanna ... you wanna open that door for us?" Ed asked

"Why don't you?" I said in a snarky tone, I really don't like these guys

Mordechai bursted through the door holding an axe and screaming. The three of us unloaded our clips into him. He disappeared into a mist. Dean and Sam cleared out to scope out the rest if the house.

"Oh God. He's gone. He's gone" Ed said

"Did you get him?" Harry asked

"Yeah they got him" Ed said

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera" Harry asked Ed I rolled my eyes, like thats important at the moment.

Harry took the camera and fliped it open. Mordechai appeared and slammed his axe through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground and disappeared again.

"Hey! Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?"!

"Of course we did!"!Ed yelled

"Wait B.S" Harry said

"Yes B.S but thats not important right now!" I yelled

Sam cane in the other door, with his gun ready

"But then our server crashed" Ed said

"Yeah" Harry said

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked

"UH...mmm..." Ed and Harry said

"So these, these guns don't work" I said waving my .45 Fantastic" I said giving them a sarcastic smile

"Yeah." Ed said

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean asked

"We are getting outta here" Harry said

"Yeah. Come on, Ed" Harry said grabbing Ed

They rushed past us into the other room. We heard them scream like five year olds. Me and Sam rushed into the other room

"The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you. THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" I heard Harry yell. We rounded the corner to see Mordechai trapping then

"Sam no!" I yelled reading his mind involuntarily he just gave me a weird look

"HEY! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch!" Sam yelled Mordechai charged him

"Holly get them out!" He yelled

"Sam!" I yelled back

"now!" He yelled

I lead them from the room and pushed them towards the door

"Go you idiots get out!" I yelled

"We're out of here..." Harry said

I ran to Dean

"Dean!" We heard Sam gasp for air

"Holly keep pouring the gas" Dean said. I didn't question it

I poured gas the the doorway Dean and Sam ran to me

Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him - We improvise" Dean said

He lit his lighter and threw it into the house. The three of us ran down the steps out of the house

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked incredulously

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works" Dean said

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked

"Well -" Dean started

"well then we'll just have to come back" I finished for him

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them." Sam said

"Yeah" I sighed. We got out of there before Enos and Cletus got back. We went to Ed and Harry's place.

We sat at a picnic table and waited when they got back they were carrying grocery bags we stood up

"I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus" Harry said

"Gentlemen and lady" Ed acknowledged

"Hey guys" Sam said

"Should we tell 'em" Harry said to Ed

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades" Ed said

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer" Harry said

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean said I chuckled

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it" Ed said

They placed their grocery bags in an overloaded car

"And create the RPG" Harry said

"The what?" I asked

"Role playing game" Ed explained

"Right" Dean said

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land"'Ed said

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great" Sam said. I was trying not to laugh

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you" Dean said

"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent" Ed said I snorted

They all nodded at each other

"Later" Ed said as they climbed in the car and pulled off

I whistled

"Wow" Dean said

"I have a confession to make" Sam said as we got in the impala

"Yeah" I said

"What's that" Dean added

"I uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer" Sam said I laughed

"Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat" Dean said in between laughter making me and Sam laugh

"I put a live skunk in the trailer" I said silenced filled the car for a few seconds. They both turned around to look at me then busted out laughing

"Where the hell did you het a skunk Holls?" Dean asked in between fits if laughter

"Remember that guy Aaron from a few towns over?" I asked Dean's face turned to a serious expression

"Yeah the ass doubled crossed you" Dean said recalling a time. Aaron and I dated a while then when we had to hit the road he spread nasty rumors about me.

"Yeah well his dad is an exterminator and he owes me his life since I saved him from the shifter we were hunting, so I called in a favor" I said making us laugh again

"Truce?" Sam asked

"Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles" Dean said. They thought they were safe but I never called truce

We got back to the motel room it was big prank time.

I heard Sam had to use the bathroom so I rushed in before him and put the fake pregnancy box on the edge of the tub. I then hid the test in the trashcan with obvious amounts of toilet paper on top if it.

"Holls hurry it up in there" Sam called from the other side of the door.

"give me a minute!" I yelled In a worried tone

I walked out

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned

I hesitated "yeah yeah i'm fine hey i'm gonna go get a coke from the machine" I said acting all worried. I grabbed my phone off the table and practically ran out of the room. I stood by the door so I could hear

"DEAN!" I heard Sam yell

"What?" Dean asked

"THIS!" Sam yelled

"What the hell is that!" Dean yelled in a panicked tone

"Exactly what you think it is!" Sam said equally as panicked

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Dean yelled

"Dean you said you gave her THE talk!"

"I did and she knows to use protection! What the hell, I didn't even know she had sex! I mean yeah she's 16 but I guess it was wishful thinking she was a virgin!" Dean yelled

"Fuck" Sam said I heard him and Dean open beers

"You're telling me! Dad's gonna find out murder the father then me, then Holly after she has the kid!" Dean yelled

"This is so screwed up!" Sam yelled I decided time to walk in

I walked in acting like nothing was wrong, I had to keep it together but the looks on the boys faces when they saw me was priceless

"Wheres your soda?" Sam asked

"Out of coke" I replied

I walked over and grabbed Sam's beer attempting to take a sip he looked at me like I was crazy then slapped the bottle out of my hand. It broke on the flor and spilt beer everywhere

"What the hell! I yelled I didn't know you two took the underage law that seriously" I joked They both remained silent

"What?" I asked looking at their faces

"This is what" Dean finally said slamming the test on the table, I tried to keep a straight face but busted out laughing

"You think this is funny! Holland" Sam yelled

"Who's is it, is it Anderson's cause i'll kill him" Dean yelled

"Boys boys boys" I said calming my laughter. "I never called truce...now we're even" I said as realization crossed both their faces

"This is a joke" Sam stated the obvious "you're evil" he said

"Oh this is so messed up, so not funny" dean said taking a long sip of his beer with a hilarious expression on his face

"So youre not pregnant" sam sighed with relief

"I'm going to the store" dean said getting up and rushing out of the room

I plopped on the couch and turned on the tv

"Pure evil" sam said taking a seat beside me

"Learnt from the best I chuckled"

Dean came back from the store and tossed a large water bottle and a real pregnancy test at me

"Are you serious?!" I asked

"Dead serious" he said

I looked to sam for support

"Sorry kiddo can't help you in this one"

"De the only way I could be pregnant is if i'm the virgin Mary" I said chugging half the water bottle

"but if it makes you sleep better at night I'll take it" I sighed

When nature called I peed on the stick one bar was negative two was positive i waited the time then looked at the stick it looked like two bars

"What the fuck!" I yelled Then it faded into just one bold line oh thank god, i walked out of the bathroom and slapped the test in deans hand

"See no winchester bun in this oven" I said making Sam laugh dean got a look of disgust on his face

"Dude you peed on this!" he yelled throwing it in the trashcan and wiping his hands on his jeans

"Well De thats the point" I said plopping next to Sam

"I now call truce and I think its safe to say i've won this round" I said

"Yeah this time" Dean said pitting emphases on this

"We'll see" I chuckled


	27. Chapter 27

Something wicked

"Kiddo. go time!" Dean yelled waking me up from my very comfortable sleep.

"No whyyyyy?" I exaggerated

"Got coordinates" Sam explained sympathetically

"But De this is our day off" I said. We just finished up an extremely complicated troll case that was supposed to go easy, lets just say there were more little buggers then expected and they didn't want to go easily and Dean promised a day off.

"Kiddo we'll take a whole weekend off promise. We need to go right now" Dean tried to reason, but when i'm tried reason doesn't even work

"No" I said. I saw my reaper giving me the same warning look as Dean so I rolled over. It's been weird having a reaper, but i've gotten used to it besides he's saved my ass a few times

"Holly" Dean warned but I didn't budge

"Fine" Dean scoffed, I heard him moving around and packing things, I snuggled into the blankets triumphantly thinking I won.

"Sammy grab her bag i'll get her" Dean said

"Wha-" I barely had time to react before Dean picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"De!" I squirmed hitting his back. Sam followed us out the door carrying my duffle. Dean tossed me in the backseat closing the car door and climbed in the front where Sam joined him.

I sat up with a pouting look on my face Sam rustled my hair and I playfully hit his hand away and smirked

"I hate you guys" I said

"No you don't" Dean chuckled starting the car and driving off. I passed out for a few hours and woke up to the boys bickering

"I told you Dean nothings here" Sam stressed

"Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what" Dean countered

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconson. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy" Dean said

"Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what" Sam said getting frustrated

"Well maybe he's going to meet us there" Dean said

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point" Sam said

"Sammy don't be such a smartass" I chimed in

"Welcome back to the world" Dean chuckled at my bed head

"And Dean can't you admit Sammy might be right they're might not be nothing to this" I tried to mediate

"Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing"

Dean said to me and Sam

"Yeah? What makes you so sure" Sam asked

"Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right" Dean said

"No it doesn't" me and sam said in unison

"It totally does" Dean smirked looking at us

"Whatever De" I said acting annoying but ended up smirking "so where are we?" I asked

"About fifty miles from Fitchburg" Sam answered

"We gonna stop for gas though" Dean added

"Good I need to change" I said looking down to my ducky pajama bottoms and one of the boys, I think Sammy's old oversized longsleeve thats like a blanket on me.

"You didn't want to get up" Dean shrugged as we pulled up to the station

"I was looking forward to sleeping all day on my day off" I said in a bitchy tone

"Sorry Holls we couldn't leave you, we'd miss messing with you too much" Sam said as I climbed out of the car with Dean

"De pop the trunk" I called he popped it then went to pump gas. I dug through my bag and grabbed some clothes and my bathroom bag.

"I'll be back" I said in my Terminator impression making all of us laugh

I walked in getting many unwanted looks from pervs I jogged to the bathroom and double checked that it was locked. This was a gas station/ truck stop bathroom it was awful I didn't even want to touch anything.

I quickly changed into my black v-neck ac/dc tee with my dark wash bootcut jeans and gray converse. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, it was getting really long it was waist length now, I sprayed on my Victoria's secret love spell body spray to make sure the smell of the bathroom didn't cling to me.

I put my dirty pajamas in my bathroom bag, and walked out. I picked up a bunch of sour belts for me and Sam and m&amp;ms for Dean. The cashier was dragging major ass. A guy walked up behind me he was looking me over which I was not okay with, but over the years i've learnt to ignore it unless it escalated. I looked out to notice Dean still pumping gas, this cashier better hurry the fuck up.

"Got quite the sweet tooth honey" the man said his breath stunk and he was missing a bunch of teeth, stereotypical hick.

"Oh don't be like that, so how much are those two paying you" he said, I spun around to face him

"Excuse me?!" I yelled

"How much are they paying you sweet heart cause' i'll pay double to get a piece of that sweet ass-" He said, I clocked him as hard as I could. He fell to the floor where I punched him a total of five more times until he wouldn't be waking up for awhile

I stood up and composed myself tossing the money on the counter,

"Keep the change" I said to the cashier who nodded looking like he was about ready to shit himself. I walked out

Dean looked to my face then immediately to my knuckles

"What the hell happened?!" He asked Sam was getting out of the car

"Get in the car," I said

"Can we leave please I'll tell you later" I pleaded Dean saw the look on my face, and nodded I grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk and put my bag and the candy away. I climbed into the backseat and the boys kept sending worried looks at me. I started cleaning my hand off and winced at the burn of the peroxide. I quickly wiped my knuckles off and closed the kit

"What the hell just happened!" Dean yelled I didn't answer we weren't far enough away yet Dean would try to go back

"Holly" Sam said in a softer tone. I took a shaky breath calming myself down

"It's nothing" I said

"It had to be something holly" Sam said

"Kiddo what happened" Dean said a bit calmer

"There was a guy this perv-" I started

But was cut off by Sam

"What guy, Holly did he try-" Sam started

"Did he touch you! I'll kill him!" Dean finished

"No, he" I said

"He what Holly?!" Dean asked

"What happened?!" Sam asked now equally as freaked as Dean

"He asked me how much You two were paying me" I said, they both looked confused for a moment before realization crossed their faces

"What?" Sam said

"That son of a bitch!" Dean said as pissed as I was

"So I clocked him... a few times" I said "i mean do I look like a prostitute?" I asked

"Holly why didn't you just call us or come out and get us?" Sam asked

"Because Sam, you guys... You guys can't always be there to protect me, especially with things like this" I said

"No" Dean said

"Dean" I sighed

"No he's right Holly just because we're not always gonna be there doesn't mean we're not gonna try our damn best to be there" Sam said

"I'm never gonna be able to go anywhere alone again am I?" I asked

"Nope" Dean replied

"But seriously do I look like a prostitute?" I asked again they both looked back at me

"Oh my god!" I yelled in mock disbelief

"I can't believe you both checked! You were supposed to say no Holly not at all with out hesitation!" I yelled

"No You don't"Dean said

"You hesitated!" I yelled

"Holls remember how hard it was for me to let you to the motel pool in a bikini, you really think I would let you go anywhere if you looked like a prostitute" Dean pointed out

"No" I said

"Whoa! Dean let you out in a bikini, when was this and why wasn't the press informed" Sam chuckled

"I was 14 and it was a top and shorts, hardly a bikini" I said

"And I didn't let her she blackmailed me" Dean said

"Aw did big bad Holly scare you" Sam mocked

"I had and still have plenty of baggage on you Dean" I said

"Yeah, is that right Holls, you think soo, cause I'm sure dad would love to hear about when you got your belly button pierced. So that baggage you have on me is void" Dean said

"DEAN! You were never to speak of it!" I yelled

"Wait what?!" Sam yelled "when did this happen?!" He asked

"Last year" I mumbled

Last year when I turned fifth teen I got my belly button pierced. I hid it for a long time until a damn wendigo scratched my stomach and knocked me out. Dean lifted my shirt to stitch me up and totally freaked out at me when I came to, so I had to take it out

"Holly i'm shocked" Sam said

"Yeah it was a big shock to me too" Dean added

We arrived at the town, Dean walked to a diner to pick up coffee while me and Sam waited outside Leaning on the impala.

Dean came walking back handing us our coffee

"Whats wrong with this picture?" I asked motioning to the empty playground

"School's out isn't it?" Dean asked

"Yeah. So where is everybody?" Sam asked

"This place should be crawling with kids right now" I added

A woman was sitting on the park bench

"Sure is quiet out here" Dean said

"Yeah, it's a shame" she said

"Why's that?" I asked

"You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing" she said

"How many?" Dean asked

"Just five or six but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching" she said

Me and The boys shared a look before walking away,

"So now what lets hit up the hospital?" I suggested

"Seems like our best bet" Sam said

Fantastic a hospital

We arrived Dean handed me my CDC intern id, I practically have an intern id in everything

"Dude. Dude I am not using this ID" Sam said as we walked in

"Why not?" Dean asked smirking

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!"

Sam whisper yelled

"Don't worry she won't look that close all right? Hell, she won't even ask to see it" Dean said

"It's all about confidence Sammy" I added laughing as Sam walked up to the desk

"Hi. I'm Doctor Jerry Caplin, Centers for Disease Control" Sam said

"Can I see some ID?" She asked me and Dean snickered holding in laughter

Sam shot us a dirty look "Yeah of course" he answered

Sam quickly flashed the badge holding his thumb over part of it.

"Now could you direct me to the pediatrics ward please?" He asked

"Okay well, just go down that hall, turn left and up the stairs" she said

Sam walked back to us with a major bitchface

Dean grinned "See. I told you it would work" he said I laughed

He shook his head irritably

"Follow me. It's upstairs"

We walked down a corridor Dean stopped me and pointed to an old evil looking lady with an inverted cross on her wall

"Guys!" Sam yelled

We quickly followed

A doctor was waiting for us in the corridor

"Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Heidecker" Dean said

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?" The doctor asked

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch" Dean said

"So you say you got six cases so far?" I asked

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now..." He said

"Now what?" Sam asked

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are ... wearing out." Heidecker said

"Excuse me, Dr Heidecker" a nurse said handing him some forms to sign

"You ever see anything like this before?" I asked

"Never this severe" Heidecker answered

"And the way it spreads...that's a new one for me" the nurse added

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another" she said a look of realization crossed Dean's face

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked

"They're not conscious" the nurse said

"None of them?" I asked

"No" she said

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?" Dean asked

"Well, if you think it'll help"

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?" I asked Heidecker pointed to a man sitting in a chair

"Excuse me CDC" I flashed my badge "can we have a minute?" I asked

"I should get back to my girls" the man said

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?" Sam asked

"Thirteen" the man answered

"Ok. And she came down with it first, right? And then..." I asked

"Bethany, the next night." The man said

"Within 24 hours?" Sam asked

"I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor" the man said anxiously

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean asked

"No. We think it was an open window" The man said

"Both times?" Sam asked

"The first time, I, I don't really remember but the second time for sure. And I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed" he said

"So you think she opened it?" I asked

"It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've" he said

"You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia" Sam asked as we got back in the impala

"Maybe. Or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, look, Dad sent us down down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree" Dean said

"I'll tell you one thing" Sam said

"What?" Me and Dean said

"That guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home" Sam said

"Yeah" Dean said he was acting distraught like he knew something we didn't

We got to the family's house. I picked the lock since I was the quickest at it

We went up to Bethany's room

Sam took out the EMF and started to sweep the room while me and Dean looked around

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked

"Nah, nothing" Dean answered. I moved to the window and saw a hand print

"Hey guys?" I called

"Yeah, whatcha got?" Dean answered they walked over

"I guessing its not pneumonia" I said gesturing to the print

"It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" Sam asked

"I don't know but I think I can find out" I said placing my hand over it

I was in a motel I saw a Dean around twelve, Sam was around eight and I was about two. Dean was looking through at a picture of the handprint, Sam was watching tv, and I was coloring at the table

"All right. You know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once, then call back. You got that?" Dad told Dean

"Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone unless it rings once first" Dean repeated

"Come on, dude, look alive. This stuff is important" John said

"I know, it's just...we've gone over it like a million times and you know I'm not stupid" Dean said

"I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?" Dad said

"All right, if I'm not back Sunday night...?" Dad started

"Call Pastor Jim" Dean finished

"Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades. Most important..."

"Watch out for Holls and Sammy" Dean said I perked up at the mention of my name and smiled

"I know" Dean said

"All right. If something tries to bust in?" Dad asked

"Shoot first, ask questions later" Dean answered

"That's my man" Dad said. The motel room was becoming really blurry I got a sick feeling. I couldn't breathe it felt like my lungs were full of fluid, like I had pneumonia. I started choking then I tore my hand from the windowsill and was back in reality I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath. What ever this thing was it was connected to us sometime

"Holly!" Dean yelled knelling down next to me with Sam on the other side of me

"Are you okay?!" Sam asked. I leveled my breathing and sat up with the boys assistance. I looked to Dean

"De you know what this is" I said

"Dads hunted it before" I said

"What?" Sam directed at Dean

"thats why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job" Dean said

"We need to go" Dean said

We got back to the impala

"What is it De?" I asked

"We'll talk about it later" He directed at me and Sam

We pulled up to a motel, me and Dean left Sam to get a room, a boy around ten was behind the counter

"A king or two queens?" The boy asked looking from Dean to Sam outside

"Two queens" Dean answered

"Yeah I'll bet" the boy said making me laugh

"What'd you say" Dean asked

"Nice car!" The kid changed the subject

A woman entered, smiling at us

"Hello" she greeted

"Hi" I said

"Checking in?" The women asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Ahh, do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner" the women said to the boy

"I'm helping a guest!" He said

She gives him a look and he grimaces and turns to go.

"Two queens" he says raising his eyebrow at his mom putting emphasis on queen

Dean let out a fake laugh "Funny kid" he said

"Oh, yeah. He thinks so, Will that be cash or credit?" She asked

"You take MasterCard?" Dean asked She nodded

"Perfect. Here you go" Dean said handing her a fake card

I looked over to see the boy giving his younger brother dinner. He reminded me of Dean, Dean would always do that for us. We got our room key and left

I kept getting something in my head it was a word, Shtriga

We got in the motel room

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" I asked Dean, he was taken a back for a moment

"It's ... kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em, how did you-?" Dean said

"Visions like flashbacks. We're connected to it" I said he nodded

"Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal" Sam said

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 14,15 years ago" Dean said

"Sam you were there we all were, you were about eight You don't remember?" I said

"No"

"And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates" Dean said

"So wait, this..." Sam said

"Shtriga" I said

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?" Sam asked

"It is, we're connected to it remember my whole weirdo flashback thing when I touched the handprint" I said

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?" Sam asked. I was wondering that myself

"Cause it got away" Dean said

"Got away?" Sam asked

" Yeah guys it happens" Dean said getting frustrated

"Not very often" I said

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning" Dean said

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked

"Nothin'. I was a kid all right?" Dean Said defensively. Dean was hiding something but i'll give him awhile to fess up

"Better start researching" Sam said

"Well have fun with that I need a few hours" I said walking to the bathroom and changing into pajamas before they could object. I plopped onto a bed and immediately passed out. It was an other flashback.

It was weird it's like I was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. I saw myself and Sam sitting at the table, this was Dean's flashback. I must be picking up on it some how.

Me and Sammy were sitting at the table, Dean poured us a glass of milk

"When's Dad gonna get back?"

"Tomorrow" Dean said

"When?" Sam asked

"I dunno. He usually comes in late though. Now eat your dinner" Dean said pouring soup im mine and Sam's bowls

"I'm sick of scabetti-ohs" Sam said

"Well - You're the one who wanted 'em! And Holls isn't complaining" Dean said motioning to me happily eating a spoonful

"Holly eats anything, I want lucky charms!" Sam said

"There's no more lucky charms" Dean said

"I saw the box!" Sam said

"Okay, maybe there is but there's only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet" Sam said

Sammy gave dean his puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed dumping out Sam's bowl in the trash and slamming the cereal box on the table

Sam reached in the box and pulled something out

"You can have the toy" he said

I woke up. We were in the motel room The boys were already awake and researching

"Well, you were right. Heh. It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae" Sam said I got up and walked over to the table plopping in a chair next to Sam

"Morning" they said

"Morning" I mumbled

"So spri-what?" Dean asked

"Vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'" I translated

"Yeah Kinda like your life force or essence" Sam further explained

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearing out?" Dean asked

"It's a thought. you know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone but they prefer..." Sam started

"Children" Dean finished

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force" Sam said

"Hey guys my life force is stronger than yours" I smirked Dean rolled his eyes

" And get this. Shtrigas are '...invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.' Sam said

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh... buckshots or rounds I think." Dean said

"How do you know that?" Sam asked

"Dad told me. I remember" Dean said

"Oh. Huh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?" Sam asked suspicious

"Nope, that's it" Dean said

Me and Sam kept starring at him

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing. Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting" Sam said

"What kinda human disguise?" I asked

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started" Sam said

"Hang on" Dean said grabbing a map

"What?" Sam asked

"Check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?"Dean pointed out

"The hospital" I said

"The hospital. Now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman" Dean said

"Right" I recalled

"An old person huh?" Sam mocked

"Yeah" Dean said

"In a hospital? Phew. Better call the Coast Guard." Sam said

I chuckled

"Well listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall" I said

We got up and headed to the hospital

We enter the old ladies room guns drawn, Dean walked around the old lady

"Who the hell are you?!" The old lady yelled out of no where

Dean freaked jumping back against a wall cabinet

"Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff?" The old lady said grumbling to herself "They're always stealing around here" she added

Sam turned the light on, the lady was blind

"No! Ah, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping" Sam said

"Ahhhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open" she laughed

"And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already!" She yelled

Dean still looked slightly freaked out, he taps the crucifix and it swings the right way up.

We got back to the motel

"I was sleeping with my peepers open? Hahahaha" Sam laughed

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear. It's not funny!" Dean said making us laugh even more

"De, you shoulda seen your face" I said in between laughter

"Yeah, laugh it off. Now we're back to square one" Dean said

I saw the motel owners kid sitting on a bench looking sad. I elbowed Dean to go talk to him

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked

"My brother's sick" he replied

"The little guy?" Dean asked

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault" He said

"Ah c'mon, how?" I asked

"I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched" Michael said

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?" Dean said

"It's my job to look after him" Michael said

Michael's mom came hurrying out of the motel

"Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms" she said

"I'm going with you" Michael said

"Not now, Michael" she said

"But I gotta see Asher!" He yelled

"Hey Michael. Hey. I know how you feel - I'm a big brother too - but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, ok?" Dean said

She dropped her bag "Dammit!" She yelled

"I got it" Sam said bending over and picking up her stuff

"Thank you" she said

"Listen, you're in no condition to drive - why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital" Dean offered

"No, I couldn't possibly..." She started

"No, it's no trouble. I insist." Dean said

She handed Dean her keys "Thanks" she said

"Be good" she said to Michael

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" Dean said to me and Sam we nodded and he left

Me and Sam headed to the library to do some research we got a call from Dean

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked. I was flipping through newspaper articles

"We're at the library. We've been trying to find out as much as I can about this Shtriga" Sam said

"Ah, I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called "Black River Falls" back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show..." Sam said. I saw a picture

"Holy shit" I elbowed Sam and pointed to the screen

"Hold on... I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the Doctors is Heidacker" Sam said

"And this picture was taken in 1893" Sam said

"You sure" I heard Dean ask

"absolutely" I said. We headed back to the motel room to wait for Dean to meet us

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing" Sam said as Dean walked in

"That son of a bitch" Dean said tossing his Jacket on his bed

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there" I said

"Yeah well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward" Dean said I raised my eyebrow at him

"Good call" Sam said

"Second, wouldn't have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone" Dean said

"You're getting wise in your old age De" I chuckled

"Damn right. Cause now I know how we're going to get it" He said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Shtriga, works through siblings right?" Dean said

"Right" Sam said

"Well last night..." Dean started

"It went after Asher" Sam concluded

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael"

"we gotta get him outta here" Sam said

"No. No, that would blow the whole deal" he said

"Dean no" I sighed

"What?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dean said

"You wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That's out of the question" Sam said

"It's not out of the question Sam it's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance" Dean said

"Dean" I said

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook" Sam said

"Dad did not send me here to walk away!" Dean yelled

"Send YOU here Dean He didn't send you here - he sent us here" Sam said

"This isn't about you, Sam. I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me" Dean said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?"

There was a long pause. Dean wouldn't budge with Sam but he would with me

"Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away?" Sam started.

"Dean just talk to us, talk to me, Tell me what's going on" I said sending him a pleading look

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air" Dean started I went off into flashback world

Dean was watching tv. He looked to me and Sam sleeping in his bed and I was asleep in my playpen

He left the room. About ten minutes passed I heard the window click the Shtriga came in and went for Sam.

"No!" I yelled. I woke up in my playpen and started crying at the sight. I noticed Dean frozen in the doorway and he hesitantly grabbed the shot gun getting ready to shoot then dad busted in

"Get out of the way!" Dad shouted

Dad shot at the Shtriga and it retreated out the window

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You ok?" Dad asked picking him up

"Yeah Dad, what's going on?" Sam asked. I was still crying so Dean walked over and picked me up

"What happened?!" Dad yelled

Dean hesitated "I - I just went out"

"What!?" Dad yelled

"Just for a second. I'm sorry" Dean said still trying to get me to calm down

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let them out of your sight!" Dad yelled

And we were back in reality

"Dad just ... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed and I put Holly in danger" Dean said

"You were just a kid" Sam said

"De it wasn't your fault" I said

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish" Dean said

"But using Michael - I don't know Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we'll be the bait" Sam said

"No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed - it'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid. But one can hide in His bed next to him" Dean said

"I'll do it" I said

We tried to talk to Michael but the result was as expected

"You're crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops" He yelled

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me. You have to believe me, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like. Cause it attacked my brother once too" Dean said

Michael slowly hung up the phone "This thing...is it...like...it has this long...black robe?" He asked

"You saw it last night didn't you?" I asked

"I thought I was having a nightmare." He said

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real" I said

"So, why are you telling me?" He asked

"Because we need your help" Sam said

"My help?" He asked

"We can kill it. Me and him, that's what we do. But we can't do it without you" Dean said

"What? No!" Michael yelled

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?" Dean tried to reason

Michael closed the door. We went back to our room

"Well that went crappy. Now what?" Dean said

"What did you expect? You can't ask a adult to do something like that, much less a kid"

There's a knock at the door. I opened it to see Michael.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" He asked

"Honestly? We don't know" I said

"You said you were a big brother" he asks Dean

Dean nodded "Yeah"

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?" He asked

"Yeah I would, my little sister too" Dean answered

"Me too. I'll help" Michael said

Dean finished up the cameras

"This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day" Dean explained

" Are we good?" He called to Sam in the other room

"A hair to the , there" Sam called

"What do I do?" He asked

"Just stay under the covers" Dean said

"And if it shows up?" He asked

"I'm gonna be right next to you and their gonna be in the next room" I said

"Thats right We'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it, Holly will cover you" Dean said

"What if you shoot me?" He asked

"Well i'm gonna be covering you, so that means they'd have to shoot me first, and they're gonna be in deep shit if they do" I said

"Thats right" Sam agreed

"Have you heard a gunshot before?" Dean asked

"Like in the movies?" He asked

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, do not come out until we say so. You understand?" Dean said

Michael nodded yes

We got in our positions. I got next to Michael under the covers and the boys left

"Hey Holly?" He asked

"Yeah Michael"

"Do you have a gun?" He asked

"Would it make you feel better if I didn't?" I asked

"No"

"Then yeah I do" I said

Hours passed and nothing happenedI started to doze off myself but then I heard the window click the Shtriga came in it leaned over Michael and started taking the breath out of him. The boys better hurry up

The door got kicked open "down!" I heard Dean yell before gunfire I rolled off the bed and took Michael with me. I pushed him under and got up. It was pinning Sam down and Dean was knocked out

"Hey!" I yelled he turned around and I shot him in the head killing him.

Sam was gasping for breath

Dean stood up

"You ok little brother?" Dean asked

Sam nodded and unsteadily gave two thumbs-up. The energy the shtriga stole began to escape from its mouth. Dean raised his gun and shot it three more times until only a pile of robes was left

Michael peeked from the side of the bed.

"It's ok, Michael, you can come on out" Dean said

Michael walked out and looked at the pile of robes

We went back to our room and got a nice few hours. We packed up and went to say goodbye to Michael and Joanna in the morning

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?"Sam asked. She smiled

"Have you seen Michael?" She asked as if on cue he came running up

"Mom! Mom!" Michael said

"Hey!" Joanna greeted

"How's Ash?" Michael asked

"Got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine" she said

" Really?" Michael asked grinning

"Yeah. Really. No one can explain it - it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home" she said

"That's great" I said

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asked

"Good. Really good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town" She said

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Heidacker?" I asked

"Oh he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something" She said

"Yeah. Yeah must have" Dean said

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" She asked

"Nah, same old stuff" Michael said

"Ok. You can go see Ash" She said

" Now?" Michael asked excitedly

Michael looks to Dean who nods slightly.

"Only if you want to" Joanna replied

Michael ran to the car

Joanna laughed " I, ah, I'd better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself." She said. We said our goodbyes

"It's too bad" Sam said

"Oh, they'll be fine" I said

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark - he'll never be the same, you know?" Sam said

"Sometimes I wish that..."

I started

"What...?" Dean asked

"Never mind, its stupid" I said

"No what" Sam said

"Sometimes I wish I could live that carefree" I admitted

" If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too" Dean said

"But i've said it once before and i'll say it again i'd take this life over normal any day" I said

"Hey Holly I forgot to ask you" Dean started as we climbed into the impala

"Whats that?" I asked

"How did you see the same flashbacks?" He asked

"I guess I involuntarily mind melded" I said sheepishly

"Kiddo! Stay outa my head!" He yelled

"So is it true did dad really have sideburns like that?" I asked making Sam and Dean laugh

"Oh yeah that hairstyle was scarier that the Shtriga" Dean laughed

"Hey De" I said

"What?" He asked

"You still owe me that weekend off"

Thanks for reading


	28. Chapter 28

Dead man's blood

A lot has happened in the past few weeks, and let me start by saying my promised weekend off was not included. So i'm rather snippy right now. The events of last week included a painting, a painting that murders people. Yeah thats a new one for all of us. And it turns out it wasn't the ghost of the father but the ghost of the little girl. She was an evil child in her life lets just say she didn't get any better as a ghost. And I came out with a few bruised ribs

so yeah i'm a little bit cranky because now we're headed to Chicago cause a possible hunter friend of dads was murdered. I better get my weekend off after this

I was pouting In the backseat Dean noticed the look on my face

"Cheer up Kiddo at least you'll get to kill something" he said

"De I want a break from killing things just one weekend and i'll be happy" I said

"Okay kiddo this time we swear after this hunt you'll get your break" Sam said

"Spit swear both of you" I said putting my hand out

"Ew Holly why" Sam said

"That way you have to, and if you break the promise you shave your eyebrows off and heads bald" I said

The deed was done they were now sworn to give me my weekend off this put me in a much better mood

"Does it say anything else about Elkins besides his number and address?" I asked

"Nope" Sam answered

"Dad never said anything about him De?" I asked

"No not that I remember" Dean said

I went over the newspaper article again

"It says it looks like an animal did it but theres was prints?" I asked

"Werewolf?" I suggested

"Wasn't a full moon" Dean said

"Well...maybe...yeah I got nothing" I said

"Maybe it was a crazy person" Dean said smirking at me

"De thats not funny" I said with a look on my face that made the boys laugh. I can handle monsters and the things from your worst nightmares but crazy people, I was not okay with.

"Hmm maybe it was a rouge clown" I said which immediately shut Sam up

"Well maybe were here and we're going to find out" Dean said as we pulled up to the cabin.

It was dark out and I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. I couldn't place who it was yet but it was familiar

We walked in the room was trashed.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean said

"Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door" Sam said

"You mean protection against demon salt" Dean started

" or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt" I finshed

"It's a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked

"Definitely" I said looking at Elkins journal with Dean

Sam walked over "That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's" he said

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60s" I said as Dean flipped through the journal

We walked into another room which was in worst condition then the last. There was a hole in the ceiling a friggin hole

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one" Sam said

"Yeah" I remarked looking around

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too" Dean said

"Yeah." Sam said

"Hey guys" I said shining my flashlight on some marks on the ground

"got something Kiddo?" Sam asked walking over with Dean

"Some scratches on the floor" I answered

"Death throes maybe?" Sam suggested

"I don't think so" Dean said

Dean grabbed a page from a notebook, and placed it over the marks,he rubbed pencil lead over it to get an outline.

"Or maybe a message" Dean said peeling the paper off

"Look familiar?" Dean asked

"Three letters, six digits" I said

"The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop" Sam said

"Just the way Dad does it" Dean said

I traced my hand over the scratches and heard a man, i'm guessing Elkins scream and a flash of a mouth with a row of razor sharp teeth. I jumped

"Holls you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah but whatever this thing is I don't wanna get anywhere near its mouth" I shuddered. I recognized who was following us, it was dad. I didn't say anything for now

We headed to the postoffice where we opened Elkins box

"J. W, John Winchester" I read who it was addressed to

We got back in the impala

"Do you really think its to dad?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean asked

"No, dads here" I said

"What?" They boys asked confused

"I sensed him at Elkins earlier" I explained as If on cue dad knocked on Dean's window Dean jumped shocked Dad smirked

"Dad?" Dean said. I scooted over as he climbed next to me in the back seat I gave him a quick hug

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place" Dad said

"I know" I said "but why didn't you come in?" I asked

" Holls You know why. Besides I had to make sure you weren't followed... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way" he said

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best" Dean said

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked

"Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting" dad said

"you never mentioned him to us" I said

"We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years" Dad said "I should look at that" he said taking the envelope. He opened it

" 'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch" Dad said

"What is it?" Dean asked

"He had it the whole time" Dad said

"Dad, what?" Sam asked

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?" He asked

"Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty" I said

"They have it" Dad said

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Sam said

" We gotta pick up the trail" Dad said getting out of the car

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun" He said

"The gun - why?" I asked

"Because it's important, that's why" dad said

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet" Sam said

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires" Dad said

I laughed in denial "you're kidding right" I laughed "dad tell me you're joking" I said

"Wish I was" Dad replied

"I thought there was no such thing" Dean said

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." Sam said

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and - and others had wiped them out. I was wrong" Dad said

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late" He explained thats the vision I saw of the rows of teeth, it was a vampire

"It's getting late. Do you guys have a room" Dad asked

"No" Dean replied

"Alright follow me" he said. We headed back to dads motel room

Sam and Dean immediately passed out on the two beds Dad sat at the table going through things. I changed into sweats in the bathroom and sat next to him

"Kiddo you should really get some sleep" he said

"I knew you were in Lawrence, and I knew it was you outside Elkins cabin" I said "I can see how people died, hear how they died, just by touching their blood or something that had to do with their death, I get strength out of nowhere, its like a bright light. I can feel when the ones I love are in danger, I have a reaper tailing me and he's saved my life more than once" I said he just looked like he was taking it all in I started getting a bit teary eyed

"Dad I don't know whats wrong and I'm scared Missouri and other people say I have a strong connection to the dead and i'm powerful and I don't know what it means" I said crying

"It's gonna be okay kiddo" he said hugging me

We unwrapped from the hug

"What am I?" I asked

"Holls I don't know i'm sorry" he said

"I mean does it have to do with Sam and his abilities?" I asked

"No kiddo, I don't know why but your abilities are in no way related to Sam's" he said "you see this Demon the first time it came was for One reason but the second time it came was for the reason to kill you, because somehow you're a threat to it and your mom got in the way" He said I nodded wiping any tears from my eyes

"Are we gonna be okay?" I asked

"Yeah Holls as long as you three are together you're going to be fine" he said I nodded

"Now get some sleep" he said rustling my hair "thats an order" he smirked

I stood up "oh yeah one more thing, I can see in your dreams and read your minds" I said chuckling at the shocked expression on his face.

"Kiddo" he started

"Yeah yeah don't worry i'll stay out of your head" I said plopping down next to Dean and falling asleep. I woke up and Saw Dad at the table again holding the police scanner. I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I came back out and made coffee pouring a cup for me and dad.

I handed it to him taking a seat next to him again

"thanks Holls" he said

"Whats on the agenda today?" I asked

"Keep following the trail" he said I nodded drinking my coffee

The scanner went off

Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41,abandoned car. You need a workup?

Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here.

Me and dad exchanged a look before getting up I grabbed my jacket

"Sam, Dean, let's go" Dad said slapping their feet

"Mm-hmm" Dean mumbled

They both sat up rubbing their eyes.

"What?" Sam asked groggily

"Go time" I said

"picked up a police call" Dad said

"What happened?" Sam asked

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires" Dad said

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"Just follow me, ok?" Dad said walking out the room

"vampires" I sighed

"Get's funnier every time I hear it" Dean said

Dad finished talking to a cop at the scene and walked back to the us we were told to wait by the Impala.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam said in a tone that told me it was starting

"Sam" I sighed

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting" Dean said

"What's starting?" Sam asked

" What have you got?" Dean asked dad

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." He said

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked I shot him a warning look which was ignored

"Sam..." Dean said

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction" Sam spat

"We are" Dad said

"How do you know?" Sam asked again

"I found this" Dad said putting a tooth in Dean's hand

"It's a...a vampire fang" Dean guessed

"A tooth actually" I said thinking back to what I saw at Elkins

"Thats right Not fangs, teeth. The second set decends when they attack" dad explained

"Any more questions?" Dad asked Sam

Sam just looked away

"All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight Holly, you're riding with me" he said I just looked to Dean with an I-have-no-clue face and he smirked

We started walking towards our cars

"Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it" Dad said which shocked me a little Dean loves that car more than anything

Dean looked at the car and Sam shot him an I told you so look

I got in the truck with dad

"So how'd you know about the tooth" he asked

"Oh at Elkins I ran my hand over his message I heard him screaming then I saw a mouth with those teeth" I said

"So thats how it works?" He asked

"Well sometimes, other times the ghost shows up and I can ask them how they died or I can hear or see how they died sometimes feel" I said

"All you have to do it touch something connected to their death?" He asked

"Yeah, but its gotten easier it used to be pounding headaches getting sick and oh yeah my personal favorite ringing and bleeding from the ears and the nose" I said he looked concerned

"But it starts to go away the more I use them" I said

"Holly i'm sorry I wasn't there" he said

"Its okay really you're here now" I said

"You don't know how many times i've wanted to answer the phone" he said

"Dad, really its okay" I said

"So anything else eventful happen this past year" he asked

"Not much We ganked bloody Mary, and the hook man and most recently a haunted painting" I said he looked at me disbelievingly

"Really" he asked incredulously

"Yeah thanks for telling me those were just myths by the way, whats next is Bigfoot gonna start coming around" I joked

"Well" he said

"Bigfoot's not real...is he" I asked Dad remained silent

"Seriously" I asked he started laughing

"No Bigfoot is not real but I gotcha thinking for a second" he laughed I nudged him "that was mean" I laughed

"Um lets see, I got stabbed" I said the car swerved he was shocked

"what when!" He yelled looking panicked

"A while ago by a poltergeist the boys called you" I said "don't worry no big E just a scar It missed everything important

"So I talked to an old friend Blake Anderson awhile ago" he said

Oh no

"Yeah" I said acting nonchalant

"So Kiddo any reason you broke his nephews nose" he asked. I remained silent

"Holland" he warned in a serious tone

"It was well deserved" I said

"Yeah I bet it was, never really liked that kid. So I take it you handled it?" he asked

"Yeah" I smirked

"Thats my girl" he chuckled The car filled with silence

"I got you something" he said gesturing towards the dash. I opened it and found a silver banded ring with engravings that I couldn't really make out

"Dad" I said a bit lost for words

"It was uh, it was your moms she would have wanted you to have it, Happy 16th birthday Holls" he said

I put it in my right ring finger, it Fit perfectly. I hugged his side "thanks, I love it"

I was looking at it for a moment the car filled with silence again but this was a different kind of silence. Oh no I know this silence

"So holly you're at that age now" he started I knew immediately where this was going

"No no no no Dean covered this a few years ago" I said frantically

"Holly You're a young women now and guys-"

"Dad dad dad stop!" I yelled "I told you Dean covered it pretty throughly I get it use protection!" I said

"Just as long as you know" he said

"Yeah" I shuddered, he laughed

"Not that you're ever going near a guy with your brothers around" he chuckled

"Yeah they're like attack dogs" I chuckled

"Hey call Dean tell them to take the next exit" He said

I dialed Dean

"Hey De" I said

"Whats up kiddo" he said

"Dad says take the next exit" I said

"Okay, so how you holding up, did you get it from dad?" He asked

"Get what De?" I asked

"The talk he did the same with me and Sam separated us" Dean chuckled

"You knew! You are so dead Dean!" I yelled into the phone hearing him laugh as I hung up Dad just gave me a weird look but didn't question it suddenly the impala sped in front of us and cut us off Sam jumped out followed by Dad

"Shit" I sighed knowing exactly what was happening. I got out of the car

"Holly get back in the car!" Dean yelled and I did as told. Dean got in the middle of them and mediated the argument. Dad came back to the car looking pissed we just drove until we got to the vampires hide away

We got out and saw two males outside then they both walked back in

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean said

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day - doesn't mean they won't wake up" he said. Great beheadings, this might be my downfall just remember there not human I thought to myself

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option" Dean said

"Actually, that's the plan" Dad said

Dean handed me a machete

"Dad we have an extra machete if you need one" Dean offered, Dad pulled out a brand new massive machete

"I think I'm ok. Thanks" Dad said

"Wow" Dean said observing it

"So, you guys really wanna know about this Colt?"

"Yes sir" me and Sam said in unison

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter...

Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it." Dad explained

"They say... they say this gun can kill anything" he said

"anything?" I asked

"like, supernatural anything?" Dean added

"Like the demon" Sam concluded

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun - we may have it." He said

"Okay boys we go in through the window Holly you stay out here" Dad said

"What?" I asked

"Its dangerous you're staying out here" he said

"Sir with all due respect Holly can handle it, shes tougher than she looks and she would be good extra back up" Dean defended I was a little shocked as was Sam that he disagreed with dad

"Holland you're gonna get a part to play later but for now I want you out here" He said in an end of discussion tone I scoffed and sat on the hood of the impala pissed off

After they went in I scoped the outside of the place i looked through a crack in the blackened window to see dad about to grab the gun, he got it but a lady screamed from somewhere causing the vampire to wake up and throw dad across the room not really thinking I elbowed the glass shattering it and letting the sunlight in on the two in the room with dad giving him an opportunity to escape

I ran back to the impala where I was met by Sam and Dean

"Where's dad!" I yelled but he came around

"What the hell was that Holly!" He yelled "I told you to stay outside!" He yelled

"And I did stay outside!" I yelled back "I just practically saved you why are you getting so pissed off! I could've handled it!" I yelled getting in his face Dean instantly grabbed me and pulled me back "Holland!" Dean yelled I turned around and got in the back of the impala

We headed back to the motel Sam and Dean went inside I was following them but Dad stopped me

"I'm sorry" he said "I know you could've handled it I guess i'm never gonna get used to the fact you've grown up" he said

"Yeah" I nodded going into the room with him

"So whats our next move?" Dean asked

"You two need to go to the morgue and pick something up" Dad said writing it on paper and handing it to me I read it dead mans blood

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Dead serious" he stated

"Okay De lets go" I said dragging him out the door we got in the impala and started heading to the morgue

"Holls you know dad's just worried about you, I mean hell i'm still getting used to the fact you're becoming a better hunter than me" he chuckled I was shocked I'll never be as good let alone better than Dean

"Dean you're like the best" I said "no way i'm better" I said

"Well I have a smartass 16 year old to thank for saving my ass on occasion and making me look good" He chuckled

"So whats on the paper?" He asked

"Dead mans blood" I replied

"Ew" he said

"Yeah ew" I remarked

We got to the morgue, their was a a single security guard "it's still open right" I asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Okay i'll distract him you get the blood" I said

I went walking into the front "Can I help you" a guard asked and I started crying hysterically

"Yes" I cried "my...my aunt I'm here to identify her" I cried reading a list of visitors over his shoulder

The man was uncomfortable "um okay miss whats your name he asked "Diana harpmen" I read off the paper

"Okay hold on" he said turning around and looking at the list

"Okay its down the hall to the left" he said I nodded seeing Dean sneak in the door the guard was about to turn around I grabbed his arm

"Can you take me" I cried giving puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" he said he lead me to a viewing room

"Thats her" I broke down "aunt Susie" I cried there giving a considerable amount of time before having the guard walk me out Dean was waiting in the impala

"Thank you for you sympathy" I said he nodded and walked back in I walked over to the impala and wiped my eyes. I got in

"Nice performance" he chuckled

"Had to sell it, poor aunt Susie" I chuckled

"Did you get the blood?" I asked

"Yup right here in all its disgustingness" Dean said holding up the jar

"Yuck" I said looking at it

We made it back to the motel. As soon as we walked in I could tell dad and Sam talked and were getting along again, well for now.

"The hell took so long?" Sam asked

"A lot of security to protect a bunch of dead guys blood, Holls had to give an academy worthy performance" Dean chuckled

"But you got it" dad asked

Dean pulled the jar out of his pocket

"What now?" Dean asked

"Hey Holls hows your bow skills?" Dad asked "still shoot a compound" he asked

"As good as ever" I smirked knowing what dad was thinking

I got my bow out of the impala with my arrows along with my crossbow and bolts, just in case

I dipped the tips of my arrows and bolts in the blood while dad went over the plan a thousand times. I put my machete in the holster on my hip and slung my crossbow over my shoulder while carrying my compound ready to shoot.

I looked like I was going to war

"Well hey Rambo" Sam joked I punched his arm.

The plan was for Dean to pretend his car was broken down and for me to shoot quickly in the heart

"Lets do it" Dean said I hid a little off the road with dad and Sam off somewhere else in the bushes. Its like I was on high alert with every noise I heard

The female vampire seemed to be in charge so she was the main target. She picked Dean up by the face. I took my shot hitting her straight in the heart, and before the other vampire could even react I shot him too I walked around the car with my bow ready I shot the guy again to give him a double dose

"Nice try sweet heart" she chuckled "that whole heart thing is a myth I smirked

"What are you smiling about?" She asked "dead mans blood" I whispered in her before she passed out Dad and Sam came around and started tying her up the other vampire was just paralyzed kneeling I walked over to him He hissed showing all of his teeth I pulled out my machete and cut his head clean off with one swipe. If it wasn't for the teeth I probably wouldn't be able to do it, they look just like humans. All three of them stared at me in shock for a moment

"What now" I asked snapping them out of it

"We get rid of our scents" Dad said

We drove off and pulled over at the side of the road

"Start a fire" Dad said to me and Sam walking off to the car with Dean. I did as I was told and started a campfire while Sam patrolled

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready" dad said walking back

"Stuff stinks!" Dean said sniffing it

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected" he said to all of us

"You sure they'll come after her" Sam asked

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time" Dad said

"A half hour oughta do it and then I want you out of the area as fast as you can" Dad said

"But..." Sam started

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean finished

"I'll have her. And the Colt" dad said

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together" Sam said

"Right?" I asked

There was a long pause

"You're leaving again ,aren't you" I said in disbelief

"You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this" Sam said

"Like what?" Dad asked

"Like children" Sam spat

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe!" He yelled

"that's a bunch of crap" I blurted out everyone shut up and looked at me

"Excuse me?" Dad asked in disbelief that those words just left my mouth

"You know what shes right Holly Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe" Dean said trying to get attention off of me

"It's not the same thing, Dean" dad said

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?" Dean asked

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive" dad said

"You mean you can't be as reckless" Dean said

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't" he said I started to tear up

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it?" I cried

"You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together" Dean added

Sam nodded

"We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it" Dean said

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order!" He yelled

We didn't leave we went to the nest I made a noise around the front distracting the vampire so Dean snuck up behind him

"Boo" Dean said cutting his head off

"I told you I'd come back" Dean said as he started to let the people out

We freed the people and got back in the car

"This isn't right" I said

"No its not" Sam said

"No not just this we need to go help dad somethings wrong" I said.

Without another word we arrived to see dad on the ground with the colt a few feet away from him

I gave Dean the crossbow we shot hitting two of them and ran out of the bushes. Sam cut of the head of the two me and Dean shot

Sam moved towards the the head vamp who grabbed him around the neck. I took a shot but missed by less than an inch afraid of hitting Sam

Dean grabbed his machete and I set another arrow

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the weapons down." He commanded

Me and Dean didn't budge until he tightened his grip around Sam's neck cutting off his air supply

"Okay okay!" I yelled as me and Dean laid our weapons down

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do" he said I scoffed

"I don't think so" Dad said from behind luther

Dad shot him with the colt in between the eyes he fell to his knees

A weird light reflected his skeleton

Kate screamed

"Lutherrrr!"

Another flash of light passed through him before he fell to the floor dead

Kate tried to advance at us but another vampire grabbed her and pulled her back to the car where they sped off

We headed back to the motel room and started packing

"So" Dad said

We all turned to face him

"You ignored a direct order back there" he said

"Yes sir" I replied

"Yeah but we saved your ass" Dean countered

Me and Sam looked sideways at Dean, nervously. Dean gulped

"You're right, you all are" Dad said

"We are?" Dean asked confused

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together" he said

"Yes sir" we all replied in unison

There goes my weekend off, looks like the boys are going bald and eyebrow less

Thank you all so much for your great reviews they do mean a lot. School is being the monster we're not allowed to hunt down and kill, and your reviews are my support and motivation to keep me writing and they let me know the work is worth it. Thanks again


	29. Chapter 29

Salvation

We headed back to a place dad has been staying his research and papers were placed everywhere there were weather charts, hieroglyphics, written notes and a lot more

Dad was sitting at his desk, Dean was standing next to Sam who was leaning on the counter and I was pacing for no reason but sheer anxiety. Dean grabbed my arm and stopped me as I walked by for the hundredth time.

"You're gonna burn a hole in the ground" he whispered. I didn't know how in the hell he's so calm. This is THE demon were talking about, the one that ruined our lives

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail" Dad said

"And that's when you took off" I said

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation" dad explained

"All right so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us" he said

"Families with infants?" Sam asked looking at the papers

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday" dad said

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked

"Exactly six months the first time the demon came to visit" Dad said

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam said

"We don't know that Sam" Dean said

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean" Sam said

"Really Sam because the only reason the demon came back six years later was to kill me, not for you!" I yelled

"It's no ones fault!" Dean yelled

"It might not be my fault but its my problem!" Sam yelled

"No Sam its OUR problem!"

Dad stood up "Okay. That's enough!" He yelled intervening

Everyone took a breath and tried to calm down

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asked

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save..." Dad said looking down at the floor

"All right so how do we find it..before it hits again" Dean asked

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence" I concluded

"A week before your mother died. Before the first time he visited Sam And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again" Dad said

"Where?" Sam asked

"Salvation Iowa" Dad answered

We were heading to Salvation following closely behind Dad he pulled over and got out of the car. We did the same

"God damn it!" Dad yelled hitting his truck

"What is it?" I asked

"Son of a bitch" dad said

"What is it!" Dean yelled

"I just got a call from Caleb" dad said

"Is he okay?" Sam asked

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead" Dad said

"Pastor Jim? How?" I asked sadly

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place" Dad said

"A demon?" Dean asks dad nods

"The Demon?" I asked

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close" he said

"What do we do?" Sam asked

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week" dad said

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam asked

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?" He asked

"No sir" Sam answered

We all turned around to get back in our cars. Dad paused leaning on the back of his truck

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't..." He said his expression hardened "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes" he said I nodded getting in the back of the impala

I felt like going with dad but I figured he needs some alone time

He headed to Salvation hospital we got the larger one

I walked out of the hospital with Sam flipping through files when he grabbed his head

"Sammy" I said putting my hand on his shoulder oh crap it was a visionI saw the park with a lady pushing a stroller then I came out of it

"Did you see that?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I nodded

He took out the map and marked the park on the map. We headed there and saw the lady pushing a stroller, the same lady as before. Then is was the same house from the vision

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore" Sam said holding the pram

"Oh. Thanks" she smiles

She closes her umbrella while Sam holds her pram. I looked inside

"Oh She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered

" Oh wow, hi!" Sam says to the baby

"Oh sorry, we're rude. I'm Sam this is my sister Holland We just moved in up the block" Sam covered

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie" Monica said

"Rosie? Hi Rosie" Sam said

"So, welcome to the neighborhood" Monica said

"Thanks. She's such a good baby!" I said

"I know, I mean she...she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's...it's like she's reading your mind" Monica laughed

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asked

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born" she said motioning to the house

"And how old's little miss Rosie?" I asked

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed" She said my stomach dropped

"Yeah. Monica..." Sam said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Just ahhh,just take care of yourself okay?" Sam said

"Yeah, you too Sam. We'll see you Holland" she says

Walking into her house

Sam got a vision again I grabbed his arm

The clock in the bedroom stops, the nursery rhyme playing stops, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approaches the bed. Monica pushes the door open from the hallway and see's the figure standing over her daughters bed.

"What are you..." Monica says

The fugure turns to her. She is pulled back to the wall and slides up it to the ceiling. Blood starts dripping from her stomach.

"Rosie!" She yells

The room bursts into flame.

After the vision was over I helped Sam stand again he was still holding his head in pain

"Sammy, c'mon lets go" I said we walked back to the motel room and met Dean and dad

Sam sat at the table while dad and dean sat on the beds

"A vision" I said

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling" Sam said

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because..." Dad said

"Because it always comes true" I said

"Any Holly you saw it too because?... "

"I touched his arm it ties in to that mind reading stuff I can do" I said he nodded

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through"

"No they're not. No one is, ever again" Dad said

Sam's phone rings.

I picked it up for him

"Hello?"

"Well well well Holly" a familiar voice said. I recognized it as Meg

"Meg." I said putting the phone on speaker

"Last time I saw you you fell out of a window" I stated

"That really hurt my feelings by the way" she said

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop" I said

"Lemme speak to your Dad" she demanded

"You really are a dumb bitch" I said

"It's time for the grown ups to talk Holland let me speak to him now" she said

Dad grabbed the phone

"This is John" he said

"Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your kids. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood...still there Johny-boy?" She asked

"I'm here" he said

"Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi..." She said

"John, whatever you do don't give..." A voice I recognized as Caleb's said

"Caleb?" Dad said we all went on alert

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go" dad said

"We know you have the colt John."

Meg said

"I don't know what you're talking about" dad said

"Oh, okay. Well listen to this" meg said

We heard a slicing sound then caleb gasping and choking

"No!" I yelled

"Caleb. Caleb!" Dad yelled

"You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties" she said

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" He said

"Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun" she said

Dad went silent "Dad no" I whispered and shook my head

"I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer" she said

"Okay" dad said

"Sorry? I didn't quiet get that" she said

"I said okay, I'll bring you the colt" Dad said

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there" she said

"It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there" he said

"Meet me there at midnight tonight" she said

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane" he said

"Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone" she said hanging up

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked

"Oh shes more than that" I said dad was unamused by my little side comment

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter" dad said

"What do we do?" Dean asked

"I'm going to Lincoln." Dad said

"What?" Dean asked

"It doesn't look lilke we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die" dad said

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over" Sam said

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like" Dad said

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" I asked

"Antique store." Dad answered

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean said

"This is crazy and one of the stupidest things any of you have done!" I yelled

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference" he said

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean said

"I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all" dad said

"You mean for us, You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam asked

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want...I want Holly to have a damn normal life I want Mary alive. It's just...I just want this to be over" Dad admitted

We packed up everything and started a weapons check outside while dean was out getting the gun

He pulled up

"You get it?" Dad asked

Dean pulled an old antique gun and handed it to dad

"You know this is a trap don't you. That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" I said

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets..." He listed

"Dad..." Dean said

"What?"

"Promise me something" Dean said

"What's that"

"This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead" Dean said

"Same goes for you" he said a long silence passed

"All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count." Dad said

"Yes sir" Sam said

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?" He asked

"Yes sir" I answered. Dad handed Dean the colt

"We'll see you soon Dad" Sam said

"I'll see you later" Dad said he patted my shoulder then walked off and got in his truck

"Later" Dean repeated as we got in the impala and left heading towards Monica's

We all sat in the front seat of the impala in front of Monica's house Dean had the colt

"Maybe we could tell em it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours" Sam suggested

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" I said matter of fact

"Yeah. We could always tell em the truth" Sam suggested me and Dean both looked at him for a moment

"Nah!" All three of us said in unison

"I know I know. I just...with what's coming for these folks..." Sam said

"Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them" Dean said

"Yeah you're right" I said

"I wonder how Dad's doing" Sam said

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up" I said

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up" Sam said

We looked to the house again

"This is weird" Sam said

"Yeah watching people is creepy" I said

"No Holls not that after all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real" Sam said

"Yeah" I agreed

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always" Dean said

"Yeah but this isn't like always" sam said

"I guess not" I said

"Dean, Holly...ah...I wanna thank you" Sam started

"For what Sammy?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"For everything. You two have always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you two And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you guys know, Just in case" Sam said

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you kidding me?" I asked

"What?" Sam asked

"Don't say just in case something happens you're jinxing the hell outa us" I chuckled

"We don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean said Sam nodded

"Dad's not answering" Dean said

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad" Sam said

"Thats a lot of maybes Sam" I said worried

"Yeah well" Dean said

The radio starts chattering with static.

"wait. Listen" Sam says

I got a feeling. The demon was here

The static on the radio picked up the wind blew and lights started to flicker

"It's coming" Sam said

"No it's already here!" I said as we jumped out of the car and ran towards the house

I picked the lock. Dean entered first and caught a bat coming at his face from Monica's husband

"Get out of my house!" He yelled

"Please please. Mr Holden please" I pleaded

Dean pinned him to the wall

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you" Dean said

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica asks from upstairs

"Monica get the baby!" He yelled

" Don't go in the nursery!" I yelled

Me and Sam ran upstairs

"You stay away from her!" Holden yelled

"What are you..." I heard Monica say as I ran in the door with Sam

The demon turned to us he had yellow eyes

"Rosie!" Monica screamed

Sam raised the colt and pulled the trigger but as soon as he does the demon disappears and Monica drops to the floor

"Where the hell did it go!" Sam yelled

"My baby!" Monica screamed I ran over and grabbed Rosie as soon as I got her from the crib it erupted in flames we all ran outside

The nursery window explodes outwards, flames shooting out.

"You get away from my family" Holden yelled as we went outside

"No Charlie don't. They saved us" Monica said taking Rosie from me

" I mean they saved us" Monica cried

" Thank you" Monica says

We looked to the house to see the silhouette of the demon in the burning nursery

"It's still in there!" Sam yelled

"Sam. Sam, no" Dean grabbed him

Sam was fighting against him "Dean let me go, it's still in there" he said I started to help Dean

"No. It's burning to the ground, it's suicide!" I yelled

"I don't care!" Sam yelled I slapped him in the face

"We do!" Dean yelled we left and headed back to the motel room

"Dean was pacing calling dad I could feel something was wrong

"Somethings wrong" Dean said tossing his phone on the bed

"I can feel it Dean its not good" I said

Sam was staring at the wall

"You hear me? Somethings wrong!" Dean yelled

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this" Sam said

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life!" I said

"You don't know that" Sam said

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean yelled

Sam stood up "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am" he said angrily

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around" Dean yelled

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, you me and Holly have been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about" Sam yelled

"Yeah well we care about your damn life too!" I yelled

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over" Dean said

"What?" Sam said

" I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing" Dean said

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom" Sam said

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back" Dean said

Sam grabbed him and shoved him against the wall

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that" Sam yelled upset

I got between them Sam walked away

"Sam look. The four of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad or Holly..." Dean said calmly

"Dad" Sam said

"He should have called by now. Try him again" Sam said wiping the tears from his eyes

I picked up the phone dialing dad

"You three really screwed up this time" Meg said

"Where the hell is he!" I asked the boys instantly looked to me

"You're never going to see your father again" Meg said hanging up


	30. Chapter 30

Devil's trap

"They've got Dad" I said panic mode setting in

"Meg?" Dean asked, I just nodded he started packing our things up, I helped him

"What'd she say?" Sam asked

"I just told you, Sammy" I said frantically throwing stuff in bags

Dean tucked the colt in the waistband of his jeans

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked

"We gotta go I said putting on my jacket and zipping up my bag

"Why?" Sam asked

" Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad – it's probably coming for us next" Dean said just as frantic as I was

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come" Sam said, I looked at him like he was crazy

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving... now!" Dean yelled

We got in the impala and sped to I have no idea where

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him" Sam said

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun" Dean said Sam shook his head

"What?" Dean asked

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad, he might be..." Sam started

"Don't!, Don't say that!" I yelled

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job" Sam said

"Screw the job!" I yelled

"I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going" Sam said

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything" Dean said

"So how do we find him?" Sam asked

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken" Dean suggested

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" Sam said

"You're right. We need help" Dean said

"Where are we going De?" I asked after a few hours past

"Don't worry" he said

We drove all night I don't think any of us has slept at all. We pulled up to an old salvage yard We were at Bobby's its been about four years since i've been here

We parked and got out everything looked the same except for the addition of cars

"Rumsfeld!" I said walking up to Bobby's dog he licked my face

"Hey boy" I said petting him

The three of us walked up and knocked on the door he locked shocked when he opened it

"Boys" he said hugging them

"And Holls Wow look at you I hardly recognized ya" he said

"Uncle Bobby" I said hugging him

We walked in and explained everything to Bobby

"Here you go" Bobby said handing something to Dean

"What is this – holy water?" Dean asked

"That one is" Bobby said

He held out another flask "This is whiskey" Bobby said taking a sip

He handed it to Dean who took a swig

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come" Dean said

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help" Bobby said

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything" I chuckled nervously

"Yeah, well, what can I say Kiddo? John just has that effect on people" Bobby said

"Yeah, I guess he does" Dean replied

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back" bobby said

"Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it" Sam said

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright" Bobby said

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sam asked

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel" Bobby said Sam chuckled

"Man, knows his stuff" I said walking over to look at the book

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap y'all stepped in"

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam asked

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops" Bobby said

"Yeah?" Dean said

" This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more" Bobby said

"Do you know why?" I asked

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you three your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it" Bobby said

The dog started to bark outside

"Rumsfeld" Bobby said

As Bobby goes over to the window the dog stops barking with a whine.

"What is it?" Bobby said to himself

"Something's wrong" Bobby said

Meg kicked in the door and sauntered in. Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" She said

Dean unscrewed the flask and came at her but Meg hit him and sent him flying into a stack of books. He got knocked out

Sam stepped in front of me and Bobby, placing himself between Us and Meg

"I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now" Meg said

We slowly crossed the room with Meg following us

"We don't have it on us. We threw it in the ocean" I said

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads and the little bitch Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She said

Dean walked up behind her

"Actually, we were counting on it" I smirked

Meg looked up to see a trap on the

Ceiling

"Gotcha" Dean remarked

We tied meg up on a chair in the middle of the circle

Bobby came in with a very large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in" bobby said

"Where's our father Meg?" Dean asked

"You didn't ask very nice" she said

"Where's our father, bitch?" I asked

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't" she remarked I went at her but But Dean grabbed me

Dean lunges at her, putting his hands on the chair arms.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" Dean asked

"He died screaming. I killed him myself" she said I punched her in the face do hard if she was human she'd be out

"Wow is that the way you hit a girl" Meg mocked

"You're not girl, I can see your true face now, and let me tell you. You are one ugly broad" I said

Dean grabbed my arm and directed me to the other room

"You okay?" Sam asked

"She's lying. He's not dead" I said in denial

"you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her" Bobby said

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because she really is a girl, that's why" Bobby said

"What are you talking about?" I asked "that isn't the face of a girl" I said

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Bobby said

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked

Bobby nodded

"That's actually good news" Dean said

"Holly I want you in the other room" Dean said

"What? No! Why?" I asked

"Dammit Holly just do what I say for once!" Dean yelled

I did as told and waited in the kitchen. I heard a bunch of screaming then it ended

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here" Bobby said

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked

" You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out" Bobby said

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean said

"Holly lets go!" He called I walked outside

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time" Bobby said making me smirk we said our goodbyes and left

We started driving

"So where are going, since you know I had to stay out of it" I send sending Dean a bitchface

"Holly it we decided it was better that way we didn't want you to hear that" Dean said

"Oh we so Sam helped you make the decision on what I can handle and nobody asked me. Newsflash De I'm a big girl I can take what I hear!" I yelled pissed off

"Yeah well maybe I didn't want you to hear it!" Dean yelled

"Guys!" Sam yelled me and Dean normally got along Sam was rarely a mediator

"Why?" I asked calmly

"Because you're only 16 I didn't want you hearing that from her" Dean said

I decided just to drop of the rest of the car ride was silent.

We arrived in Jefferson City, Missouri

Sam was drawing some soft of symbol on the impala

" You've been quiet" Sam said to Dean

"Just getting ready" Dean sighed

"He's gonna be fine, Dean" Sam said. Which made me wonder maybe it was best I didn't hear if what she said worried Dean

Sam continued drawing then Dean finally noticed

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean yelled

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it" Sam said

"Good one Sammy" I remarked

"So?" Dean asked

" It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox" I explained to Dean

"So?" Dean said again

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad" Sam said

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us" Dean said

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon" Sam said

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get" dean said

"you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun" Sam said. I decided to stay out of this one

"I don't care,I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?" Dean asked

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school! (Dean scoffs) You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!" Sam yelled

"Guys" I sighed stepping in

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Me and Holly are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge" Dean said

"GUYS! STOP!" I yelled again being ignored

"That's not true, Dean. (Dean scoffs) I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't" Sam argued

"Fine" Dean said

" I'm serious, Dean" Sam said

"I said fine, Sam" Dean said

Dean placed the colt i the trunk and Sam closed it, but it wasn't the real colt, I saw it in Deans waistband still

"Hey, hey. Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise" Dean said

SI looked over to see an apartment building with a sign out front that says "Sunrise Apartments".

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside" Dean said

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us" I added

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields" Dean said

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody" Sam said

"Yeah, this sucks out loud" Dean said

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" I asked

Both the boys looked to me

"Oh no"

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians" Dean went over the plan

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" I said

"Seven minutes exactly" Dean confirmed

I walked in the front door unnoticed and pulled the fire alarm then quickly walked back out

People are leaving and firemen are coming in. I went up to one of the firemen.

" Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" I asked innocently

"We're figuring that out right now, Just stay back"

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous..." I said acting frantic

" ma'am you have to stay back" he said. I looked behind him to see Sam finished picking the lock and getting gear he gave a thumbs up

"Okay" I said stepping to the side.

We changed into the suits and entered through the back we were walking with our EMFs sweeping the halls

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up" Dean said

"You never told us that" I said

Dean's EMF starts reading high

I knocked on the door

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate" Dean said

They opened the door we immediately sprayed holy water

On them

"Come on!" Dean yelled

The boys shut the demons in the closet

"Hurry up!" Dean yelled as him and Sam were holding the door shut I grabbed the salt and lined it

We took off the firemen suits and moved to the next room to see dad lying motionless on the bed

"Dad" I said I went to run over and check for a pulse but Sam held me back "sam" I cried. Dean walked over

"He's still breathing" Dean said, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding

"Dad, wake up. Dad!" Dean said shaking him

Dean took out a knife and was about to cut the restraints around Dad's wrists.

"Wait. Wait" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"He could be possessed for all we know" Sam said

"What, are you nuts?" Dean said

"De he's right we got to be sure" I said

I took out the flask of holy water and splashed a little on his face but it had no affect

"Holls Why are you splashing water on me?" Dean asked

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" He asked

"Don't worry, Dad, it's safe" Sam said

Dean cut him free

"Good Good" dad said

Dean and Sam are carrying Dad out of the bedroom. The front door suddenly bursts open and the man and fireman come in.

"Go! Go!" Sam yelled

Leading us back into the room

I closed the door and locked it. An axe came through I yelped out of shock

Sam ran a line of salt while dean made me go down the fire escape followed by him and Dad and Sam dad was falling in and out of consciousness

I jumped off the fire escape to get blindsided by a demon we struggled for a minute before sam pulled him off me. Then he started beating sam throwing punch after punch at his face.

"Stop! Sam!" I yelled I tried to pull the demon off only to be thrown back into a car

I heard a gunshot and I looked up to see the man dead and Dean holding the colt

I instantly ran to Sam

"Sammy!" I yelled Dean came over and helped him up, he could barely stand by himself.

"Sam! Sam, come on! Come on!" Dean yelled picking him up

"Come on. We got to get out of here" Dean said I helped Sam to the car and lets just say supporting half his body weight was not easy

Dean helped dad to the car, by the time we got to the cabin we we're at Sam was awake and Dean carried dad into a room. I was helping Sam salt the windows and doors until we were done

"How is he?" I asked as Dean walked into the same room

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you two?" He asked

"I'm great for once I came out with the smallest injury" I chuckled

"I'll live" sam said

"Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" I asked. I couldn't shake a bad feeling like something was still with us but we holy water tested each other it doesn't make sense

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up" Dean said

Dean: You're welcome.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there" Dean said

"You didn't have a choice, De" I sighed

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me" he said

"Then what does?" Sam asked

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad or Holly, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes" Dean says

"It shouldn't. You did good" Dad said walking in from the other room

"You're not mad?" Dean asked

"For what?" Dad asked

"Using a bullet" Dean said

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have" Dean said

"Thanks" Dean said. This isn't our dad somethings wrong

The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window.

"It found us. It's here" Dad said

"The demon?" Sam asked

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door" dad said

"I already did it" Sam said

"Well, check it, okay?" Dad said

"Okay" sam said leaving the room

"Dean, you got the gun?" Dad asked. I whispered in Deans ear "that isn't dad" I said Dean nodded

"Yeah" he said

"Give it to me" dad said

Dean took out the gun "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared" Dean said

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry" dad said

Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun.

"De" I said desperately

"Son, please" dad said

Dean took a few steps back taking me with him

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" Dad asked

"He'd be furious" Dean said

"What?" Dad asked

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one" Dean said

Dad just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it.

"You're not my Dad" Dean says

"Dean, it's me" dad says

"No its not" I said

"Holls" dad said

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him" Dean said

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Je asked

"We could ask you the same thing. Stay back" I said

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked

"Your brother and sister lost their minds" Dad said

"He's not Dad" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him" Dean said getting upset

"Don't listen to them Sammy" dad says

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's ... he's different" Dean said fighting back tears

Meanwhile i'm crying "sammy somethings wrong I can feel it" I cried

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me" dad said

Sam looked back and forth between us but a look from me and Dean was all it took to convince him

"Sam?" Dad said

"No. No." Sam said standing by me and Dean

Dad just looked at us

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me" he said

Dad looks down and waits.

Dean holds the gun on him, but can't pull the trigger.

"I thought so" dad said

He looks back up and his eyes are yellow.

The boys were suddenly pinned to the wall but he left me

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been" he said placing the colt on the table

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time" Sam said

"Well, you found me" the demon said

"But the holy water?" Sam asked

"You think something like that works on something like me?" He chuckled

"Speaking of pains in the ass, hello Holland" he said turning to look at me

"thanks I try" I replied sarcastically

"Cute I mean whats it gonna take to kill you. You're like a cockroach that needs to be squashed" he said

Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Dean yelled

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam yelled I was pinned to the wall next to Dean and trying my hardest to fight it.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy" he laughed

Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you two a hundred times today, but this... this is worth the wait" he said walking over to me and Dean

Dean struggles, but is still pinned to the wall.i'm fighting my hardest wheres that damn strength ability when I need it

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood" the demon said

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" Dean started

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice" he said walking directly up to Dean. I needed him to start attacking me my reaper would at least show up. I'll do what i'm best at, antagonizing

"You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter" the demon said

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand" he asked

"Well hate to break it to ya but uh, doesn't look like your kids are winning any pageants, I mean meg her true face she was an ugly bitc-" I couldn't even get the word out before he back handed me. I bit my lip in the process drawing blood I spit it out

"Hey you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

"You hit like a girl" I mocked he hit me again

"Oh yeah thats real brave beating on a sixteen year old when shes pinned to the wall, why don't you let me down from here so I can actually hit back. Show you what a real punch is" I mocked getting hit three more times and it hurt like a bitch

The boys were yelling but I ignored them

"Time for you to stop talking" he said then my voice was gone, shit

" What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right" he said

"You son of a bitch" Dean said

" I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" He said

"Yeah" sam said

" You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way. little Holly got in the way too but she's not going to be a problem to us after tonight" he said

"In the way of what?" Sam asked

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you" the demon answered

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing" Dean said

" Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth" he said

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you or Holly"

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean said

Dean just smiles at him and He looks at Dean. He steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up Dean suddenly yells in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled

Dean! I was yelling but no sound would come out I started crying I felt helpless Dean no!

Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest.

" Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded

Dad looked at him again and smiles. Dean starts screaming in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam screamed

The blood is flowing out of Dean.

Blood is running out of Dean's mouth.

"Dad, please" Dean says

"Dean!" I yelled the words finally came out and somehow I was able to push of the wall. I tackled the demon to the ground. He got back up and tried to pin me again but it wasn't working.

"How did you-" he said running at me we fought fir a minute before he was able to pin me down he punched me in the face a few times I heard the boys yell

"Dad stop, Dad please" I cried pretending to give up I kneed him in the stomach and threw him off me

I grabbed the colt but the demon grabbed my ankled and pulled me to the ground and started to strangle me The colt was fingertips width away from my hand"you've caused enough complications already!" He said.

"No not enough yet" I said out of breath I smirked and pulled the trigger shooting him in the leg he screamed out in pain Sam and Dean dropped from the wall. I was on the ground gasping for breath Sam came running over helping me up and picking up the colt.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked I nodded a yes

"Dean I said getting up and walking over to him

"Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood!" I said

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean" Sam said

"Go check on him" Dean said

"Dean" Sam said

"Go check on him" Dean says again

Sam got up and walked over to a motionless dad

"Dad? Dad?" Sam asks

Dad jumps awake "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!" Dad yelled Sam raised the gun at him

"Sam no!" I yelled

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it" Dean said

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" Dad said

"Sam don't" I yelled in hysterics

"Sam, no" Dean said

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." Dad yelled

The demon suddenly left Dad in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappears through the floor.

Dad looked at Sam accusingly.

We decided it was best to get the hell out. Sam was in the best shape so he drove Dad was in the front and I was in the back with Dean

"Hey you guys" I said

"What?" They asked

"I love you guys" I slurred

"Think you got another concussion kiddo" Dean said

"Really?" I asked

"But if you'll remember we love you too" Dean said

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away" Sam said

" I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything" Dad said

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at me and Dean.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..." Sam was cut off of by lights and a loud crashing noise. I felt pain and I saw blood, most of it my own. My reaper showed up putting a hand on my forehead I felt pain then a warmth over took me. Everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

I looked around and realized that wasn't a nightmare, I looked down at myself and there wasn't a scratch on me, I should be dead right now. I looked up from my spot to see Sam pointing the colt at the driver that hit us, his eyes were black oh my god

"Back. Or i'll kill you" Sam warned

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else" the demon said

Sam cocked the gun

"You wanna bet?" He said

The demon erupted from the man in a black smoke and the man collapses, Sam uncocked the gun and drops his head back in relief.

"Oh my god!" The man yelled

"Sammy!" I yelled

"Shit Holly are you okay?!" Sam asked with a hint of relief that I was conscious

"I'm fine" I called back

"What about Dean?" Sam asked

"Dean" I said looking over to Dean and instantly the tears started to flow, he looked Dead

I was frozen I couldn't even talk

"Did I do this?" The man asked

"Holly!" Sam yelled

"Holly!" Sam yelled again

"I'm gonna get help!" The man said running back to his truck

"Holland!" Sam yelled again snapping me out if it

"He's not moving! oh my god De no!" I cried

"Sammy!" I yelled "what do I do?" I cried

"Okay Holly I need you to check for a pulse you can do that, you know how" Sam said

I checked for a pulse but it was faint

"He still alive" I cried in relief

"So is dad, okay Holly we're gonna be fine we just have to hang on until help gets here" Sam said

The man came running back he said something about them transferring us To a larger hospital. I grabbed Dean's hand, it was bloody and felt cold

"No De please hold on please" I cried quietly. It took until morning for rescue to come they immediately took Dean and Dad first, then Sam and then me. Sam was put on a stretcher

"At least tell me if they're alive?!" Sam asked

I tried to tell them I was fine but they insisted on putting me on a stretcher

I sat up in the helicopter with Sam Dean and dad were towards the back.

An emt checked me and Sam

"I don't get it" the emt said to me

"Not a single scratch when the impact alone should've killed you" she said "must be some kind of miracle" she said yeah a miracle in a suit

We got to the hospital they immediately took Dean and Dad away and left me and Sam with paper work

Me and Sam walked to Deans room he was laying unconscious with a tube down his throat

I thought I heard a voice but I didn't no way I did it was probably from another room

"Oh, no" Sam said practically in tears

"Dean" I cried

I heard a voice again but it was still hazy

"Give me some ghost whispering or something!" I clearly heard it sounded like Dean but the only way thats possible is if he's dead

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like" the doctor said

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked the doctor looked to me

"I think that should be discussed in private" he said

"No please, I need to know" I pleaded

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema" the doctor said

"Oh no" I cried

"Well, what can we do?" Sam asked

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up" the doctor said

"If?" I asked

"I have to be honest —" the doctor sadly said

"Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up" I heard faintly no way, De you son of a bitch

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations" the doctor said

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?" I heard

"Dean" I whispered thinking I was going crazy.

"Lets go see dad" Sam said

"Yeah i'll be right behind you" I said and waited until I was alone in the room

"De if you can here me, if this is really happening you have to say something, let me know its real. If you can hear me I'm not letting you die. Ever" I said getting up and joining Sam in dads room

"Dad" I said hugging him

"Hey kiddo, watch the arm" he chuckled

"Here. Give them my insurance" Dad said handing Sam a card

"Elroy McGillicutty?" Sam asked

"And his three loving children. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" Dad asked

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him" Sam said

"We'll look for someone" dad said

"Yeah" I said

"But, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone" Dad said

"Why not? We found that faith healer before" Sam said

"All right, that was, that was one in a million" dad said, his attitude was pissing me off

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam yelled

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone" dad said

"Where's the Colt?" Dad asked

"Are you serious Dean is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?!" I yelled

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card" Dad said

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83" Sam said

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside" dad said

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place" I said

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security" dad said

" I think We got it covered" Sam said

We got up to leave dad stopped us handing us a paper

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me" dad said

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam asked reading off the paper

"Protection" dad said. Protection my ass he knows something he's not telling us

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked

"No, I don't" dad said, I could tell he was lying

We met Bobby at the impala

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed" Sam said

"Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap" bobby said

"No! No Dean would kill us if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this" I said

"Holls There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging" Bobby said

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough" sam stated

"We're not just going to give up on..." I started but went silent

"Okay. You got it" Bobby said quietly

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him" Sam handed him the list

"What's John want with this?" Bobby asked

"Protection from the demon?" Sam said

"What?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, it's just, uh - " Bobby started

"Bobby? What's going on?" Sam asked

"This is made to summon a demon"

Bobby said

We got back to the hospital, I was pissed

I walked in his room and threw the duffle on the floor

"Are you serious! Did you think we wouldn't find out!" I yelled

"Holly" Sam said

"No Sam I'm sick of the secrets and doing things behind our backs!"I yelled

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!" Sam yelled

"I have a plan" Dad said

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" I yelled

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean!" Dad yelled

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam yelled

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your guys's obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You sam, begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you two would've killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened" Dad said

"It was possessing you, Dad, We would have killed you too!" I yelled

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now" He countered

"Go to hell" Sam said

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —" dad said I cut him off

"Don't try to play that crap! Not you because you know god damn well if we weren't with you you'd be dead! But you care so little about your kids! You're selfish you care more about this damn demon then our lives then your life!" I yelled

"Holland!" He said

"No, you know what I wish it was you in Dean's place! I wish it was you dyeing because Dean has showed more concern for us than you have in our entire lives, so who's really the father in this picture!" I yelled I regretted my words he didn't deserve to hear any of that but he needed to Sam went silent at my outburst

Dad just slapped me across the face

"Don't you ever say that" he said. He's never slapped me in the face before, it stung. I felt tears in my eyes not even tears from pain

"I hate you" I said in a level tone

"I said SHUT UP!" I heard someone yell and dad's glass of water flew off the table and crashed on the ground

I heard commotion out side, I ran to Dean's room followed by Sam I saw Dean but he was standing next to me. His body was in his bed and he was flat lining. Something was hovering over him I knew it was a reaper

"Hey!" Dean yelled. I grabbed ghost Deans arm and everything went black. I heard a nurse yell "we need some more help in here!" I stood up off the ground and saw them carry my body away

"Holly!" Sam yelled

"Holly" Dean said I ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug

"What the hell just happened?!" He asked

"Why did that just happen?!" He yelled

"I think I did it, I think I just died, or killed myself" I said

We ran to where they had me, Sam and dad were there with tears in their eyes

"Whats going on!" Sam yelled

"She just dropped!" A nurse yelled to the doctor

I saw them trying to revive me for five minutes, I was dead

"Got a pulse!" The nurse yelled

They hooked me up to a similar machine like Dean's

"What the hell just happened?!" My dad asked

"You're daughter died for five minutes she flatlined but we revived her, she's showing signs of cerebral edema, it wasn't on her tests earlier it just showed up now, i'm sorry" the doctor said

"No no no how is that possible!" My dad asked

"Sir we don't know" the doctor said

"Dean was that you with the water glass?" I asked

"Yeah, I full on swayzed that mother" he chuckled

"So you heard everything?" I asked

"Yeah" he nodded we didn't say another word about it

"Dean that was a reaper over your bed" I said

"I know" he replied

"Shes after you, and i'm pretty sure mine is after me but there's no way

In hell if he thinks he's putting me back in my body without you" I said

"Help! Can anyone hear me!" We heard a girl yell

"Hey can you see us?" Dean asked

"Whats happening? Am I dead?" She asked

"That depends" I said we walked back to her room she was in a coma

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy" Tessa said

"Well, I hate to bear of bad news, but I think there were some complications" Dean said

"It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream" she said

" It's not a dream" I said

"Then what else could it be?" She asked

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?" Dean asked

"What are you, some new agey guy?" She chuckled

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death" Dean said

"So we're going to die?" She asked

Strangely calm

"I hope not because I got myself into this" I stated

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up" Dean said she nodded

"I gotta say Tessa, I'm impressed" I said

"With what?" She asked

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me" Dean said

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing Holly it seems like your dealing" she said

"Yeah cause It was a freak thing that I did to myself and trust me i'm not dealing" I said

"So you're okay with dying?" Dean asked Tessa

"No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate" She replied

"Sorry Tessa but that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what, I mean i'm pretty sure I chose to be here, not to dye but to bring his ass back" I said gesturing to Dean

"Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue" we heard on the speaker me and Dean ran off

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Just wait here." Dean said

We ran to a room the reaper was hovering over a little girl

"Get away from her!" I yelled Dean lunged at it but it disappeared

The machine was still flatlining

"All right, let's call it" the doctor said

"Time of death, five eleven p.m." The female doctor said

"At least she's not suffering anymore." The nurse said

My reaper showed up in the room and man did he look pissed

"Dean" I pointed to my reaper

"Lets go run!" I yelled we ran down the hall but the reaper popped up in front of us

He grabbed my arm

"No! Dean!" I yelled

"Holly!" He yelled punching the reaper. The reaper grabbed him and he fell to his knees and started to what I can only describe as die

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I'll go with you, i'll go back!" I yelled he let Dean go and me and him were in my room. I instantly started to fight him again but he over powered me. Do you know what it feels like to be forced back into your body, one of the worst pains I've ever felt in my life like someone was burning me. I jolted awake as me. I pulled all of the tubes off of me

"Hey!" A nurse yelled and the doctors came running in

"I'm fine let me go, I have to see my brother!" I yelled I got away and ran to Dean's room Sam was in their with a bag I closed the door and locked it

"Holly?!" Sam asked I ran up and hugged him. I saw Dean in the corner of the room.

"Whatcha got their Sammy" I asked motioning to the bag he pulled out an talking board

"Sammy really are we teenagers at a sleep over?" I asked

"I was getting desperate what happened to you" he asked

"Well I killed myself with Dean's injuries then did a little spirit walk with him before my reaper shoved me back into my body" I said Sam looked shocked

"Dean, is he?" Sam asked

"Out of body experience" I answered

"He's right there you can't see him?" I asked

"No" sam answered

"So you were gonna use the board to talk to him?" I asked

"Well yeah" sam answered

"Amateur" I scoffed

"Tell him about the reaper in the hospital" Dean said

"Who am I Whippie Goldberg this isn't ghost" I joked

"Whats he saying?" Sam asked

"A reaper in the hospital its after him" I said

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up" Dean said

"Its taking them when they die not killing them" I said to Sam

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it" Sam said

"Yeah, you can't kill death" I repeated

"Man, you're, um" Sam started

"I'm screwed" Dean said

"No Dean you're not screwed" I said

"there's gotta be a way"

There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do" Sam said pacing

"Hey Sam, he says ditto" I joked getting bitchfaces from both of them "what that was a once in a life time opportunity to use that one" I said

Sam got up and left I followed

We walked to dads room but he was gone we went back to Dean's room

I sat beside Dean's bed Sam stood by the window

"Is he here?" Sam asked I looked around.

"I don't think I can see him anymore" I said

"I don't know if you can hear me we couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But We'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with Dad and Holly We'll kill each other, you know that" Sam paused

"Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?" Sam said I started crying

Realization hit me, no one takes death that well. I got up and ran to a room where I found Dean and Tessa

"Well son of a bitch" I said Tessa was the reaper. They didn't notice me. I just stood by the door listening

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break" Dean said

"Stage three: bargaining" She said

" My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me" Dean said

"The fight's over" she said

"No, it isn't" Dean said

"It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them" she said no she was wrong we need him, I need him

"My brother and sister they could die without me" Dean said

Maybe they will maybe they won't and let me tell you something about Holly, shes not dyeing for a long long time. But Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death" Tessa said

"I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway" Dean said

"That's funny. You're very cute" she remarked

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you I don't care what you do!" Dean yelled

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent" she said

"What are you saying?" Dean asked

"Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt" she said

"No Dean don't! I said stepping in the room "you can't leave us please! We need you, I need you" I said crying

"You have to let go Dean" Tessa said

"No Dean no you don't you've made it through worse before! Please" I begged in hysterics

"Put the pain behind you" she said

"And go where?" Dean asked

"That I don't know" she said

"Dean no" I pleaded the lights in the room start flickering

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Thats not me!" She yelled

"Holly get out of here now, go to Sam" Dean said calmly

"Dean" I cried

"Now!" He yelled I ran out of the room and back to Sam

"Holly?! Whats wrong!" Sam asked.

Before I could get a word out Dean jolted awake

"Dean!" Sam yelled he started choking on the tube

"Hey! We need help in here!" Sam yelled. Nurses and doctors ran in pushing me and Sam out

When we were allowed in the room again it was morning and the doctor

Was reading the test results

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Both Your vitals are good. You two have some kind of angel watching over you" the doctor said to me and Dean

"Thanks, doc" Dean said. The doctor left

"So you said a Reaper was after me?" Dean asked

"Yeah, de you really don't remember"

I asked

"How'd I ditch it?" He asked

"Beats me you told me to go to Sam" I said

"You really don't remember anything" Sam asked

"No. Except this pit in my stomach" Dean said

"something's wrong" I said

There was a knock at the door

"How you feeling, dude?" Dad asked

"Fine, I guess. Me and Holls are alive" Dean said

"That's what matters" Dad said. I was still pissed at dad I didn't say a word to him

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked

"I had some things to take care of" Dad said

"Well, that's specific" Sam scoffed

"Come on, Sam" Dean sighed

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked

"No" dad answered

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam said

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" Dad said. Something was seriously wrong

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" Dad asked, I got the feeling he wanted to talk to Dean

"Yeah. Yeah, sure" Sam said

"I'll go with" I said getting up to join him.

" Holls wait" Dad said he put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me he smiled sadly and kissed my forehead,

"Are you okay?" I asked he nodded with the same sad smile

"Holly you coming?" Sam asked popping his head back in the door

"Yeah" I said walking after Sam I looked back and shared a concerned look with Dean

Me and Sam were walking back with coffee, I got an feeling like someone punched a hole in my stomach. I started running back to Dean's room

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked

"Holly?" He called after me I stopped a few rooms before Dean's and froze dad was on the ground motionless I ran to his side

"Dad! Dad! No!" I cried he was dead, I couldn't sense him anymore

"Daddy! No please! I'm sorry I didn't mean it I love you!" I cried

"Sam!" I yelled "somebody help me please!" I yelled Sam came running in

"Dad" he said

"We need help in here! Hey!" Sam yelled doctors and nurses came running in they pushed us out of the way. Dean came running over a nurse tried pushing us out

"No!" Dean yelled "thats our father!" He yelled they tried to revive him but it didn't work Dean grabbed I buried my face in his chest

"Call it!" I heard a doctor say. I pushed out of Deans grip and ran to a room I closed and locked the door so I could be alone

"No!" I yelled "no! This cant be happening!" I cried he's really gone. I told him I hated him, he died thinking I hated him. I dropped to my knees and cried


	32. Chapter 32

The smell of smoke it was on everything, on my clothes, on me. It was a constant reminder that he was gone. John was actually gone. It hurt to much to say dad

That was a month ago we gave him a hunters funeral the smell of smoke has become just a memory now, John is just a memory now.

We've been staying at Bobby's the past month. Sam is trying to be doctor Phil like always, Dean just stays under the damn impala working all day.

And me, I've decided to hole up in the spare room Bobby offered me. I barely come out of this room at all i've barely been eating. I haven't talked at all. Talking about it made all of the guilt rush back the memory of the words "I hate you" leaving my mouth and the look on his face. Talking about it made it real, it made me realize this isn't a nightmare I'm going to wake up from

Lets just say i'm not dealing very well. There's a new reaper tailing me, he/she hasn't shown their face but I can sense it everywhere I go it even follows me to the bathroom but it waits outside the door. Its standing at the end of the bed, I can feel it.

I sat up

"Well, show yourself" I said annoyed

He appeared, but he didn't look like other reapers

He was wearing a black button up casually untucked with a pair of dark wash jeans that almost look black. He looks a bit older than me, he's about 6'0 he has black cropped hair with pale skin and amazing eyes they're blue, like Caribbean blue. We both just looked at each other a moment

"Hi" he said he had a faint accent I couldn't really place, it was irish, maybe Scottish

I cleared my throat "so what the old guy retired and now its your turn to stalk me" I said

He chuckled even smiled, he has dimples. None of the other reapers ever smiled

"Pretty much" he said "he said you were like that" He said

"Who?" I asked

"Your old reaper" he said

"So he does talk, what did he say" I said sarcastically

"Well you're a stubborn, reckless, sarcastic smartass" he said

"I'm flattered" I replied

"And i'm not here to stalk you, much, consider me like a body guard" he chuckled

"What happened to the other guy?" I asked

"Well he didn't do very well at his job I mean he let you die, lets just say he didn't retire" He smirked

"Oh yeah where are my manners, i'm Conor" he said shaking my hand

"I'm Holl-" I started

"I know who you are, Holland, the baby Winchester" he chuckled "you're like a celebrity among reapers he said sarcastically"

"You're not like the other guy" I said raising my eyebrow

"What gave it away" he smirked

"Lets see you're not that old" I started

"Yeah, well I died in my twenties we tend to look the age we died at" he said

"Dress differently" I said

"Not a suit and tie guy" he said

"You actually talk and you've said more than two words to me" I listed

"Yeah the other guys are old school they're into that whole don't talk to charges thing. But me i'll talk, i'll talk so much you'll probably get annoyed and wish I was old school" he said

"Why'd they assign you to me?" I asked

"Death did personally, I'm a higher rank reaper but i'm younger than most so lets just say he thought young and reckless could handle young and reckless" He said

I nodded

"So do you have any idea what i am or are you gonna go all hush hush on me too" I said

"Sorry baby Winchester thats above my pay roll even if I did i'm under Deaths order, and he is not a boss to mess with" he said. I nodded he walked over and leaned on the windowsill

"How you holding up?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"You're obviously in pieces" he said

"Excuse me?!" I said

"Please i've only been around a couple of weeks and I can tell. You put up walls you don't let people in you've been hold up in here a few weeks. I know you" he said

"You don't know a thing about me!" I yelled pissed

"I know the guilt you carry for what you did, and thats heavy stuff to have on your shoulders" he said my eyes started to water

"Get out!" I yelled

"I can't" he answered

"What ever then go fucking invisible boy make it so I can't see you!" I yelled

"Okay" he said calmly "you don't open up to people, I get it, but i'm not a person per say. If you wanna talk you know where i'll be" he said going invisible

I wasn't even mad about what he said, I was mad because he was right, everything he just said was right

"Holly" Bobby knocked walking in

"Squirt who are you talking to?" He asked

"My reaper" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"Uncle Bobby its a long story" I sighed

"I have time" he said sitting on the edge of the bed

"So when I turned 15 I developed these abilities. I can see, hear, and feel how a person died by touching their blood or something significant to their deaths, or their ghosts just come to me like I have the sixth sense. People tell me I have darkness in me and a strong connection to the dead but no one can tell me what I am. I can feel when my idiot brothers are in danger and sense their presence" I paused taking a shaky breath.

"The demon that killed our mom has a personal vendetta against me because I pose a threat to him and his "plans" I have no idea how i'm a threat, I get random bursts of strength, I can read and see into minds, I can see demons true faces. And the newfound one Dean had a little spirit walk while He was dyeing. I heard him and saw him, ghost him but I grabbed ghost him's arm and suddenly I flatlined for five minutes then when I was revived I developed all of Dean's injuries. And spirit walked with him" Bobby just looked shocked but urged me to continue

"About a half a year ago a reaper started tailing me like a bodyguard sent by death, but he let me kill myself in the hospital and a new reaper was assigned thats who I was talking to" I answered. He looked like he was ready to pass out

"Bobby" I said

"Wow" he said

"Yeah" I replied

"And you don't know what you are or why?" He asked

"No, uncle Bobby this is strictly family you can't tell anyone else" I pleaded

"No uh, Just why didn't you guys tell me sooner I could've started research a year ago" He said

"We were scared, I was scared how people would react" I said

"Nonsense" he said

"But if you can't find out its fine" I said. He nodded

"So uh, dinner's ready" Bobby said I gave him a look

"Holls just try, you haven't eaten in a while you haven't seen or talked to your brothers in days" he said

"I have nothing to talk about" I stated emotionlessly

"Thats crap and you know it, god you're just like Dean" he said getting up and walking down stairs I followed

Dean was washing his hands off in the kitchen

Sam walked in giving me a weak smile we all sat around the table and ate in silence. Sam and Dean talked a little and a little bit to Bobby I was to spaced out to care. I looked at my food like it was poison taking a few bites before walking away and clearing my plate. I went back up to my room

I heard the boys start to argue downstairs

"Dean you have to talk to her!" Sam yelled

"Why me! Why don't you! You're Mr. Gung-ho feelings" Dean yelled back

"I've tried Dean but shes just like you!" Sam said

"Yeah, and what makes you think she'll talk to me!" Dean yelled I curled up on the bed buried my face in my pillow and cried. I was causing this

"Because Dean, you're the only one she opens up too, you're the only one that can push her to talk! You have before!" Sam argued

"Yeah well Sam if she's just like me she damn well isn't ready to talk" Dean said

"I know you see the bags under her eyes! She doesn't sleep, she hardly ever eats, she doesn't ever leave the room! I'm not asked you to do it for yourself do it for her! Cause we both know god damn well you care about her as much as I do!" Sam yelled. I heard who i'm guessing is Dean storm out the front door. And Sam sighed it sounded like he took a seat at the table. I remained still,

My cellphone rang I looked at the Id to see it was Lacy, Lacy was my best friend since like forever shes two years older. Dad was friends with her grandpa and every time dad dumped us at her grandpas place in Lafayette Louisiana we were partners in crime. I normally text her every few weeks give her an update, shes the only one outside of the family thats knows about my abilities and the reapers tailing my ass. She's a hunter as well. Her parents were killed by a Wendigo when she was eleven and her grandpa took her in and raised her into hunting. I haven't talked to her in about a month. I picked up the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh Holls you sound like crap" she said her southern accent strong

"Nice to talk to ya too Lace" I said

"Honey we just heard, how are you?" She asked,

"Just Peachy" I remarked

"Holland Elizabeth Winchester! Don't you give me that crap" she said

I went on I updated her on my abilities and told her I have a new reaper and briefly talked about dad just the mention of his name made me break down

"Oh sweetie" She said with sympathy I hated that tone it made me feel weak

"You're at uncle Bobby's right, do you want me to come over?" She asked

"No Lacy its fine really i'll talk to you soon okay" I said

"Alright, love ya bug" she said

"Love ya to Lacy Lou" I said slightly chuckling at the nicknames we gave for each other. I hung up

I got up and looked in the mirror, I really did look like crap. I heard the boys downstairs talking about going to this lady Ellen who left dad a message saying she could help. I showered and applied a bunch of concealer covering the bags under my eyes, I looked like normal me again, but I didn't feel like normal me. I decided to block everything that happened out and pretend like everything was normal again

The boys were getting ready to leave

"Forgetting something" I said tossing

My duffle in the crap car Bobby let us borrow and taking a seat in the back

"Hey kiddo" Dean said

"Hey" I said

"Wow we really down graded" I said taking in the appearance of the car

"This isn't downgrading this is shameful" Dean said

"Well its the only car Bobby had running" Sam said

The rest of the car ride was silent, we had nothing to talk about, Dean didn't even put on music

We made it to where Ellen was it was a bar called the Roadhouse

I picked the lock to the door granting us access. We walked into the bar to see a guy passed out on a table

"Hey, buddy?" Sam said

I poked the guy with a pool stick to see he was still alive

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen" I chuckled

"Yeah" Dean said. I was still walking around

Sam walked into another room

I saw a blonde sneak up behind Dean and point a rifle at his back I remained still out of sight slowly sneaking up behind her

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle" Dean said

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move" she said

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..." Dean said grabbing the rifle

"That" Dean said

She punched him in the nose and took the rifle back. Dean doubled over

"Sam! Need some help in here" Dean yelled

"I can't see, I can't even see" Dean said

I tapped Her shoulder she spun around I hit the gun out of his hand she swung at me and I ducked it I landed a punch to her jaw

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up" Sam said he walked in with a lady pointing a gun at his head

"Holly" Dean said

I dodged another one of her hits landing another punch in the same spot, my punches were weak she should've been knocked out already

"Sam? Dean? Holland? Winchester?" The older lady said

"Yeah" we all replied I was momentarily distracted She got back

Up and pointed the rifle at me

"Son of a bitch" Ellen said

"Mom, you know these guys?" The girl asked

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids" Ellen said

"Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo" Ellen said lowering the gun as did Jo

"Hey" Jo said to all of us adjusting her jaw

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked

"As long as your sister doesn't hit me again" Jo chuckled

"So you're Ellen?" I asked she nodded

"Oh" I said turning to Jo

"Hey Jo i'm Holly" I said shaking her hand

"No hard feelings" I said

"Nah, I respect you you can hit" She said

We all sat at a table Ellen handed Jo and Dean some ice

"Here you go" Ellen said

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean asked

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it" Ellen said

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Weekly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean said

"De" I warned

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once" she said

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?" Dean asked

"You'd have to ask him that" she said, well thats gonna be a little hard

"So why exactly do we need your help?" I asked

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if... " she stopped

"He didn't send you" she said in realization

"He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asked

I looked down

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess" Sam said

"I'm so sorry" she said

"It's okay. We're all right" Dean said

"Really? I know how close you three and your dad were" she said

"We're fine!" I said

"Holly!" Sam warned

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get" Sam said

"Well, we can't. But Ash will" Ellen said

"Who's Ash?" Dean asked

"Ash!" Jo yelled

The man passed out on the table jumped awake

"What? It closin' time?" Ash asked

"That's Ash?" Sam asked

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius" Jo said

Ash sat at the table with us

"Dude dig the hair" I chuckled

"Business up front party in the back" Ash said

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie" Dean said

" I like you" Ash said to Dean

"Thanks" Dean said

"Just give him a chance" Jo said

I opened up the folder

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it" Dean said

Ash pulls out the papers and starts rifling through them. He shakes his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this" he said

"Our dad could" Sam said

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun" Ash said

"Can you track it or not?" I asked

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours" he said

"Okay, we'll be back" Dean said we got up to leave

"We have a few extra cots in the back" Ellen offered

"Thanks Ellen but we'll just get a room at that motel a few miles back Sam said she nodded we got a room at the motel. It was getting late

I went to the bathroom and washed my face off taking off the concealer. I looked beat and tired I walked out of the bathroom. Dean picked up dinner I sat down picking at it. I got up and left my food on the table, I laid on the couch.

"All right thats it!" Dean yelled getting up and walking over Sam joined him

"Holland! You have to stop this!" Dean yelled

"What?" I asked emotionlessly

"The not sleeping and the not eating" Sam said

"I'm not just gonna sit around while you destroy yourself!" Dean yelled

"You wont talk to Sam, to Bobby, or me, and I'm done with it! we're here we're not just going to go away because you want us to! so talk!" Dean yelled

"Stop, Dean please" I pleaded

"No Holly you have to talk about it!" Dean yelled

I sat up

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled

"I don't wanna talk about it so you think some tough love session is gonna work!" I yelled crying

"What else are we supposed to do!" Sam yelled I stood up

"How about stop being such god damn hypocrites!" I yelled

"Dean you're telling me to talk! Maybe you should talk because as far as I'm concerned you're in worse shape than me!" I yelled

"Really?" He scoffed

"Yeah really!" I yelled

"Holly we know what you're going through! Just talk to us!" Sam yelled

"No! Sam you have no Idea what i'm going through!" I screamed

"He was our dad too and he's gone!" Dean yelled. I took a step back shaking my head no I ran into the bathroom slamming the door. I slid down the door and buried my face in my knees crying

I heard Dean walk over to the door he knocked softly "Holls" he said. I didn't answer I heard him sigh and lean against the door. He slid down it sitting back to back with me the only separation was the door. I waited a few hours until I heard Dean leave the door I climbed out the bathroom window, it was a drop. I jumped down and landed on my side.

"Son of a bitch" I said

I stood up and ran as fast I could. It wouldn't be long until they've noticed i'm gone. After I was far enough away I slowed down to a walk. I took the battery and sim card out of my phone so they couldn't track me, I know where i'm going

I took a walking trail so they couldn't find me in the car

I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and tackled the person following me it was Conor

I got up off of him

"Jesus Conor! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry I figured you would've sensed me like usual" He said

"Well sorry i'm a bit distracted at the moment" I said turning around and continued walking

"Not with that linebacker tackle" he chuckled

"Please go away" I said

He was walking along side me at the same pace

"No-can-do baby Winchester" he said. I remained silent, it was a comfortable silence

"They're probably worried Holly" he said

"Let them worry" I said still pissed

"Okay you're pissed I get it, trust me I get it" he said

"Conor i'm not going back" I said with finality

"You know you're making it really hard to keep you safe" He said

"Yeah" I replied

"At least tell me where you're going" he said "c'mon don't make me go through you're head" he warned

"Shut up!" I said in disbelief "no way you can do that!" I said

"I don't like to its an invasion of privacy, but I can" he said

"I'm not telling you and if you read my mind I will kick your ass reaper or not" I said on a more serious note

"Okay then" he whistled

"Stop whistling!" I yelled

"You going back yet?" He asked

"No" I replied stubbornly

"Then no" he remarked smirking and continued whistling

"You were right, you said I need to talk to someone and thats where i'm going" I said he nodded and stopped whistling I walked to the side of the highway and started hitchhiking

"Okay hell no!" He said pulling me back

"What?" I asked

"You are so not hitchhiking if I don't keep your ass safe my superiors are gonna kick mine" He said

"Just tell me where you want to go i'll get you there" he said

"Sioux falls, singer salvage yard" I said

"Are you ready?" He asked grabbing my arm

"For wha-" I asked suddenly I couldn't see anything it felt like I was flying

Suddenly we were in front of Bobby's

My stomach got a weird feeling it was like major motion sickness

"Okay that was so not right" I said trying not to vomit

"Oh yeah forgot to warn you" he said placing a hand on my shoulder suddenly I felt better

"Asshat!" I said slapping his shoulder

"How do you forget to warn someone that!" I yelled

I went to walk towards the house

"Hey baby Winchester" he called

I turned around "yes Conny" I mocked he sent me a bitchface

"I wanted to say i'm sorry, I was out of line earlier and I was wrong, I know nothing about you. I'm sorry about your dad" he said I started to get teary eyed

"No, you were right" I said "i'm not dealing well, i'm not dealing at all" I said crying

"I'll be out here" he said taking a seat on the hood of one of the junk cars I nodded i tried to stop crying I wiped my eyes and knocked on the door

As soon as Bobby opened it the tears started to flow again. He grabbed me and pulled me into s tight hug

"Squirt where the hell have you been!" He yelled

"I can't do it uncle Bobby" I cried

"What Holls" he asked although he knew the answer

"He's gone" I cried "I can't do it, it hurts, it hurts to even think about it" I cried

"Holly I know" he said

"No! No you know what my last words were to him, I said I hate you, he died thinking I hated him but I don't hate him. I love him and I never got to say i'm sorry and I didn't mean it, I never got to say goodbye" I cried

"Holly you stop it!" Bobby yelled grabbing me by the shoulders and looking me in the eyes

"You're father loved you, he loved you more than anything and he knows you loved him, okay"

"No Bobby you should've seen his face when I said it he looked hurt i've never said that to him before, I just want to take it all back" I said in hysterics i'm surprised he understood me

"Holls I know it hurts, and I know you want to take it all back but you cant. You trust me?" He asked I nodded yes "then you can trust me when I say he knew you loved him, you're his daughter, he knew" Bobby said

I nodded he pulled me into a hug again and rubbed circles on my back

"Shh, its okay" he said I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down as we unwrapped from the hug

"Don't call Sam and Dean" I pleaded

"Holls I have to they're worried sick, Your brothers are having a panic attack" he said

"Bobby please" I said

"Just tell them what you told me and Dean might not kill you" He said

"I can't" I said starting to cry again

"I'll do it but I have to call them. Just go try to get some rest squirt, you look like hell" he said I started walking up the stairs

"Uncle Bobby" I said

"Yeah squirt?"

"Thanks" I said

"Thats what i'm here for" he said

"Holls one more thing, how the hell did you get here so fast?" He asked

"Had a little assistance from a dead person" I chuckled noting Conor's presence

I walked in the room and climbed in bed

Conor became visible

"So what you've just been watching me in my sleep, dude thats creepy" I chuckled

"Sorry can't leave" he replied

"Just face the wall or something okay" I said

"Night Baby Winchester, i'm watching you" he chuckled

"You better not be" I said. I fell asleep, it felt good getting everything off my back.

I actually slept in peace.

I woke up to pounding at the door around five in the morning, shit The boys are here

Bobby opened the door

"Where is she! I swear i'm gonna bust her ass!" Dean yelled pissed off

"Dean" Sam sighed trying to calm him down

"No Sammy this was the last straw!" Dean yelled

"Boy sit you ass down!" Bobby yelled

"Bobby!" Dean said

"No! You know what she told me last night, her last words to her father were I hate you, she thinks John died thinking she hated him! Plus she has a new reaper tailing her! She's been keeping this all bottled up and you know what She cried lat night, the last time I saw that girl shed a tear was when she was a damn toddler!" Bobby yelled "those are the words of someone who is scared Dean! not some bratty teen that needs to be slapped!"

Bobby said Conor popped up

"You should make things right" he said

"What would you know?" I asked

"Just 160 years of afterlife experience" he stated I shot him a major bitchface he put his hands up in defense

"Fine I know the drill" he said going invisable.

"I didn't know" I heard Dean say in a guilty voice "we were pushing her I didn't know" Dean said

"Yeah damn straight you didn't!" Bobby said

"I remember that fight just with everything going on I thought they made up" Sam said sounding equally as guilty

I walked down stairs to see Dean he still looked pissed but when he saw me his expression softened. I ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug which he returned "i'm so sorry" I said fighting back tears

"Don't be just never again" Dean said

I nodded unwrapping from the hug and doing the same to Sam "i'm sorry Sammy" I said

"Kiddo talk to us, we were worried sick" he said we unwrapped from the hug

"What can I say i'm not the talkative Winchester" I said nudging Sam trying to lighten the mood. Maybe, just maybe things will start going back to normal

"What now?" I asked

"We got a case from Ellen" Dean said

"If you're up for it"

"What is it?" I asked

Dean smirked at Sam "Killer clowns" he said

I looked to Sam and immediately busted out laughing "hell yeah i'm in! This is gonna gonna be good" I laughed

"Hey Sam I know what your thinking" I started

"Why clowns" Dean finished now laughing as well

"Kiddo shut it!" Sam joked hitting my arm. I looked to Conor who was right next to me

"Told you so" he said I just rolled my eyes in response. Things were going back to normal, well relatively normal


	33. Chapter 33

We started getting ready to head out for that clown hunt, that gets funnier every time I say it.

We were just getting about to leave when a familiar copper 1971 Nova pulled up in Bobby's drive way.

"Well don't leave with out me" a familiar southern accent said

"Lacy!" I said hugging her, I haven't actually seen her in about a year or two. She still looked the same 5'4 athletic build, curly chocolate brown hair thats past her shoulders, and amber almost whiskey colored eyes. She was still her perfect southern tan self with small freckles around her nose. She had high cheek bones and a perfect smile, that's my best friend. The only visible difference is she looked a bit older in her face. But then again I guess I do too.

Lacy is my best friend that doubles as a mother figure as well, with her being older and well thats just her mother hen personality. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even know what a braid was

"Hey sweetie!" She said

"Damn you got older, and just one thing when in the hell did you get taller than me" she chuckled

"Well i'll be damned look who it is" Bobby said walking outside

"Hey uncle Bobby" she chuckled hugging him

"You kids need to stop growing, you're making me feel old" he said looking between me and Lacy

"I know this ones like a weed" Lacy chuckled nudging me

"Well excuse me miss 18 year old I didn't get the memo" I laughed

The boys walked out

"Boys!" Lacy said giving them a greeting hug as well. Lacy was like a second sister to them

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Dean joked

"Oh shut it! You guys love me" She chuckled

"So what are you doing here Lace?" I asked

"Can't a girl visit her best friend for awhile?" She laughed "Pops told me by the way, i'm sorry" Lacy said her tone turning serious

"Thanks" Sam said

"Lace we were just about to leave for a hunt" I said

"Perfect!" She chimed "i'm dyeing for good hunt" she said

"So what are we hunting?" She asked

"Killer clown" I replied she busted out laughing

"Oh poor Sammy" she said in between laughter

"What is it about you Winchesters getting all of the freak hunts, I mean bloody Mary, the hook man, vampires crazy people, and now killer clowns never in my hunting life have I come across anything close. I just get the run of the mill monsters" she said calming her laughter

"Our family is a weird magnet" I sighed

"Sweetie you got that right" she chuckled

"So Dean you fix up baby yet?" She asked

"Baby's a working progress" He said

"We're borrowing a car of Bobby's" I said motioning to the mini van she again busted out laughing. It was good to hear laughter, we needed it

"Dean Winchester playing the soccer mom role" She laughed

"Its the only one Bobby's got running" Sam said smirking

"C'mon dude thats just embarrassing" she said

"Bug grab your bag you're riding with me" she said I grabbed my duffle and stuck my tongue out at Sam and Dean climbing in the nova's passenger seat

"Those two are gonna be trouble" I heard Dean sigh we started to follow the van but it was going incredibly slow. I called Sam

"Whats up Kiddo?" He asked

"Lace wants to know the name of the town" I said

"Medford, Wisc." Sam said I repeated to Lacy suddenly we sped around them I waved to the boys as we left them in the dust.

We were driving the radio was on low

Conor was relaxed in the backseat

"So bug" Lacy started "tell me more about this new reaper" she said

"Well he's annoying as hell to say the least" I said looking in the review mirror and smirking at the bitchface he sent me

"Is he in the car?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"Yup riding bitch in the backseat" I said again smirking at the face he sent me

"Does mystery reaper have a name?" She asked

"Names Conor" he said becoming visible to humans as well

"Fuck!" Lacy yelled scared the car swerved

"Shit Con don't do that to people!" I said trying to lower my heart rate as well as Lacy

She hit my arm "you didn't tell me he looked like...like that!" She whisper yelled

"He can hear you and he's flattered" Conor said smugly

"Conor leave, we need to have girl talk go in the boys car or something" I said

"Geez okay" he said going invisible Lacy started to talk but I put my hand up to stop her

"Conor I know your still here!" I yelled

"Fine" I heard him scoff, I waited until his presence was out of the car

"Go on Lace" I said

"Holls he is super hot!" She said

"He's okay," I said

"Okay! He's like a fucking model! Where can I get one" She chuckled

"I guess" I said

"Holly just admit he's hot" she said then paused "wait you like him" she smirked

"Thats ridiculous-" I started

"Bug I know you better than you know yourself, you like him" she smirked

"He's a smartass" I said

"So are you" she countered

"Okay I guess his face is kind of pretty" I said

"His everything is pretty!" She said

"Lace he's been DEAD 160 years thats not a little weird to you?" I asked putting emphasis on dead

"Age is just a number as long as they look like that" she chuckled

"Yeah well In my experience guys like that are asses" I said

"And when did you date a model worthy man miss Winnie Winchester" she asked

"Max Anderson had a pretty face too until I broke his nose" I said she looked to me in shock

"Wait Anderson, Anderson! When did this happen! And why didn't you tell me!" She yelled

"It was just for little while and I surprised visited him he was making out with some broad named Tammy" I said rolling my eyes at the mention of her name

"That bastard!" She said "wait you two didn't-"

"No Lace!" I yelled "I didn't have sex with him!" I said in disbelief she would even think that

"Okay just making sure I don't have to go kick some ass" she chuckled

"Not that you didn't all ready" she added

"When would I have time anyway with my now three personal attack dogs" I joked in reference to Sam Dean and Connor

"True" she stated

"So you broke his nose?" She asked

"Yup" I replied

"Ya still got it bug" she laughed with a high five to me.

I normally not one for "girl talk" but it felt good once in a while especially since my life revolves around Guys, shes like my only female contact. And talking to Lace took my mind off things for awhile.

"So Anderson was the only guy after Aaron right?" She asked

"Yes mother hen" I joked

"Thank god Holland is a virgin still" she said acting relieved

"I forgot to tell you we had a prank war a few months back" I said

"And thank god I wasn't there" she sighed in relief, she knows what its like when the Winchesters go to war

"I pulled the fake pregnancy test on the boys" I said she immediately cracked up

"Ha! did you get a picture of their faces!" She asked

"No but you should've been there, Dean totally freaked and made me take a real one, I got them so good" I laughed

"You my friend are an evil genius! Thats gold!" She laughed. We got to Medford about thirty minutes before the boys we got two rooms at a local motel since the boys couldn't share a double. Me and Lacy dropped our stuff off on our beds and met the boys outside

"Damn took ya'll long enough" Lacy mocked

"Just wait until Baby is running again and we'll see who's left in the dust" Dean challenged smirking I handed Sam their room key, our rooms were right next to each other. Conor started to tail me again which was okay girl talk was over

We all got in the van and headed to the local carnival

"So the gist boys" Lacy asked

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them" Sam answered

"Who figured a clown" I said smirking "thats just weird" Conor added

We all looked to Sam

"What?" He asked defensively

"Oh nothing Sammy" Lacy answered

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air" Dean said

"A spirit?" I suggested

"Great minds think alike, we think they're might be a cursed object involved" Dean answered

"Fantastic" Lacy added sarcastically

"you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything" Sam said

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF" I said

"so we'll just have to scan everything" Dean answered

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous" Sam countered

"I guess we'll just have to blend in" Dean motioned to a help wanted sign

We got out of the car and noticed some detectives talking to a four foot clown lady

"Check it out. Five-oh" Dean said

The lady walked past Sam staring at him. Sam stood nervously as she past

"She's staring into your soul Sammy" I joked

"Did you get her number?" Lacy added making everyone but Sam laugh

"You two are evil" Sam stated

"Evil is an understatement when they're together they're like medusa on steroids" Dean remarked

Me and Lacy gave him the same bitchface at the same time

"See, don't look them in the eyes Sammy" Dean joked gesturing to us

"Lets go get jobs" Sam sighed

"Whoa hold on a sec there" Lacy said grabbing my arm,

"You two blend in as carnies we'll blend in as kids having fun at a carnival" Lacy said pulling me away

"You still have to sweep!" Dean yelled after us

"Got it" I called

Lacy pulled out an EMF meter she disguised with a phone case, it was genius actually she put earbuds in. I got the right ear bud she got the left and we walked together. I didn't like the feeling of this place, it was weird. Not just because clowns see Sam has a fear of clowns. I have a pure hatred of clowns

Just seeing one makes me want to clock it

We walked around and got absolutely nothing we even tried a few rides, don't question it, as far as the boys are concerned it was necessary

We continued walking until we heard a girl say "mommy look a clown" both our heads shot up in the direction of where the girl was looking I saw a very faint outline of an almost invisible clown but Lacy saw nothing

"You can't see it!" I said

"No Holly" she said

"Son of a bitch" I said

"What?" She asked

"Older people aren't supposed to see it" I said

"Then why can you?" She asked

"Ima freak remember, but I can't see it anymore" I said looking to the spot it was, the little girl was still waving.

"Okay thats just...creepy" Lacy said

We followed the people back to the house and wrote down the address. We drove back to the motel and switched out cars covering up Lacy's plates with fake ones. We headed to carnival and picked up the boys after their shift

We watched the house and got ready when night came around

Dean pulled up a gun and cocked it, I quickly pushed his hand down

"Keep that down! We're in a suburb!" I said

"So you talked to the blind man?" Lacy asked Dean

"Yeah Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager" Dean said

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" I asked trying to piece together

"Something like that" Dean sighed

"I can't believe we keep talking about clowns" he said

I think we all started to doze off a little until the dinning room light turned on. I saw the girl walking towards the girl and I saw the clown at the door

"Go time!" I said waking everyone up

"Please tell me you can see it?" I asked

"Yeah" Lacy said we got out if the car and ran in the door the girl opened fir the clown Sam grabbed the little girl and pulled her back me and Dean both shot the clown a few times

It went invisible to him and almost invisible to me before jumping out a window and running away

Her parents came rushing down stairs I looked to Sam who still had the girl

"This so isn't what it looks like!" I said

"What's going on here? Get away from my- " her dad started

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" The mom yelled

"Daddy they shot my clown" the little girl cried

"Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!" The man yelled

We left the girl and bolted away

"Sorry!" Lacy yelled

"misunderstanding" I added to Lacy's sorry. We jumped in the nova and she sped off before they could get a visual of the car, at least it was dark and they didn't really see our faces

We got back to the motel and went our separate ways

"Night guys" me and Lacy said

"Night Lace night Kiddo" they said

"Well that went as wrong as it possibly could've I said collapsing on my bed

"You can say that again" Lacy sighed

We both got ready for bed, we were beat it's been a long day. We went to bed

Lacy turned off the light next to her bed

"Night bug" she called I chuckled

"Night Lacy Lou"

The boys woke us up in the morning, I can tell by their faces they had a fight

"Its a Rakshasa" Sam said

"A Raka what" I said confused

"We called Ellen her best guess its a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited" Sam said

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in?" Lacy asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Why don't they just munch on the kids, have a happy meal?" I asked

"Yeah I thought that too" Dean said

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam said

"Pleasant" Lacy remarked

"What else'd you find out?" I asked

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects" Sam explained

"Yuck" I said

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess" Sam said

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81" Dean put together

"Right. Probably more before that" Lacy said

"Cooper?" I said

"Cooper" Dean said

"You know, he had that picture of his father, that looked just like him" Sam said

"You reckon maybe it was him?" Lacy asked

"Well, who knows how old he is?" I said

"Did Ellen say how to kill him?" I asked

"a dagger made of pure brass" Sam answered

"I think I know where to get one of those" Dean said

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna to want to make sure it's him" I said

"All right, we'll split up Me and Holls round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs" Dean said

At night Sam and Lacy went to Copper's and me and Dean went to the blind man and asked him about a brass blade

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though" he said letting us in his trailer and closing the door behind us. I got an uneasy feeling about this

"Check the trunk" the man said gesturing to it with his cane

Dean opens the trunk and finds a red clown wig. He pauses, stands.

Son of a bitch! I knew it

The man took off his glasses his eyes looked normal he smiled and waved His face melted into nothing he disappeared I couldn't see him anymore but I could sense him

"You?" Dean said we ran to the trailer door but it was locked it was a trap, me and Dean were pounding on it

Knives started coming at us from no where barely missing us

"DEAN!" I yelled

"I know!" He yelled trying to open the door when it budged we stumbled out and ran into Sam and Lacy

"Hey!" Sam said

"So, Cooper thinks We're Peeping Toms, but it's not him" Sam said

"You don't say" I cut him off trying to catch my breath

"It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere" Dean said

"Well, did you get the - " Lacy started

"The brass blade?" Dean chuckled

"No. No, it's just been one of those days" I said

"There's brass pipes in the fun house lets go" Sam said

We ran into the fun house a door slammed and cut off me from Sam Dean and Lacy we pounded on the door

"Holly!" Sam and Dean yelled

"Holls!" Lacy yelled

"I'm fine just find a way in, okay?" I yelled

"Hang in there Holls!" Sam yelled

"Hurry up!" I yelled

I was being watched, hunted. I felt it he can see me but I can't see him. I can sense him in here with me. I started to calmly walk and act casual out of the corner of my eye I saw the Brass Pipes I broke out into a sprint and tried to grab a brass pipe it burned my hand

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I took off my jacket and covered the pipe pulling it out of place.

"Holly!" Dean yelled they all three came running in suddenly knives were coming at all of us one got stuck in my upper arm right in the muscle

"Ah! Fuck" I yelled dropping the Pipe and pulling the knife out

I noticed a stem control lever I grabbed it pulling it down despite the protest from my newly injured arm. It wouldn't budge I pulled harder until the handle broke

Stem erupted it gave an outline of the Rakshasa behind Sam

I kicked the pipe to him "Sammy back!" I yelled

He picked up the pipe without hesitation and turned around stabbing and killing it. All that was left was clothes and a bloody pipe

"I hate clowns and funhouses" I scoffed

"Couldn't agree with ya more sweetie" Lacy said

We got back to the motel where Dean fixed up my arm

"Damn! I almost made it out injury free too!" I said

Lacy just walked back in the room she got a call she took outside

"Alright Bug I gotta head back to Bobby's and pick somethin' up for pops then its back to lafayette for me" she said

"Wanna ride?" She asked

"Nah its okay we're gonna head back to Bobby's anyway" I said

"Actually kiddo we're stopping by the roadhouse first" Sam said

"Okay well i'll just catch a ride with Lace, meet you back at Bobby's" I said

"Okay" Dean said I packed up and me and Lacy hugged the boys goodbye we got to Bobby's pretty late, me and Lacy said our goodbyes and I headed up to my now designated room.

I changed into pajama sweats and a tank top, I tied my hair up in a messy bun then plopped on the bed

"So hows the arm?" Conor asked popping up. I propped myself up on my elbows

"Peachy, no thanks to you" I said

"Sorry baby winchester a knife to the arm isn't life threatening, nice job by the way, knife dodging you did good until you got stabbed by a homicidal clown" he smirked

"It's not life threatening but it's a pain in the ass" I remarked "and I would like you to fight something invisible" I remarked smirking and laying back down

He chuckled "night Holly" he said

"Mmhm night Conny, go do what it is you do instead of sleep" I mumbled then passed out.


	34. Chapter 34

We're on the road again, you don't understand how happy I am to say that. I never thought I would miss the backseat of the impala so much. Dean has Back in Black playing appropriately

"Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean said happily

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean, me and Holly will gladly go" Sam joked

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us" Dean said

"You're in a good mood" Sam said

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked

"No reason" Sam sighed

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up" Dean said happily

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine" I chuckled

Dean laughed "so Sammy far to Red Lodge?" Dean asked

"Uh, about another three hundred miles" Sam said

"Good" Dean said flooring it

We made it to the town after a long drive. I decided to stay in the car I wasn't up to it

The boys came back out looking distraught

"Geez you two don't look so happy"

I remarked "what'd ya find to make you Debbie downers" I chuckled

"The people who got their heads chopped off were vampires" Sam said

"You're kidding me...right" I said in disbelief

"Nope" Dean said

"Vampires" I sighed

"Yup" Sam sighed

"Soo...I mean what now do I get my bow ready, do we stock up on dead mans blood" I said

"Nah, not yet kiddo we should find out more, it wasn't the vamps killing each other" Sam said

"Local bar?" I suggested

"I'm down" Dean said

"Why'd you say that kiddo" Sam asked

"Please Sammy the local bar in towns like this know everything" I chuckled

"We'll go tonight" Dean said

We waited until it was dark out then headed to the bar we went in. I felt like hustling but thats not what were here for

We walked over to the bar to talk to the bartender, I noticed a lone guy watching us as did Sam and Dean

The bartender walked over

"How's it going?" Dean asked

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" He asked

"Two beers, one root beer please" Dean ordered

"So, we're looking for some people" Sam started

"Sure. Hard to be lonely" The bartender said

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant" Sam said pulling out a fifty I rolled my eyes dammit Sammy I could've flirted it out of him

"Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink..." I hinted

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night" Dean added

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice" the bartender said

"Thanks" Dean said. We left our half finished drinks at the bar and left. The man watching us got up and followed the three of us shared a knowing look, time to confront this guy

We turned around an alley way as soon as the man turned the alley I jumped him pinning him to the wall with my shiny new silver knife from Dean. The boys we're on both sides of me.

"Smile" Dean said

"What?" The man asked

"Show us those pearly whites" Dean said I pressed the knife closer

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire" He said Sam frowned

"Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there" he added

"And exactly what do you know about vampires?" I asked in a bitchy tone

"How to kill them. Now seriously, sweetheart That knife's making me itch" he said I tilted my head slightly before pushing it even closer to his skin so if there was a single slip his throat would be cut

He grimaced pulling back his gums and revealing normal teeth

"See? Fangless. Happy? Now you wanna take that knife away"

"Not by a long shot, and don't call me sweet heart" I said pressing harder and sending him a sarcastic smile

Dean put a hand on my shoulder telling me to let up. I shot him a seriously look

"Holly" Dean warned I rolled my eyes taking a step back and putting my knife back in my pocket

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked in a dead serious tone

"Names Gordon, i'm a hunter"

"And i'm guessing you three are hunters too" he said

"This way" he said. We followed him to his car which he showed us his arsenal

"So do you have names" he asked

"I'm Dean this is my brother Sam and our sister Holland, Winchester" Dean introduced

"Wow Sam, Dean, and Holland Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot " Gordon said

"You seem to know a lot about our family" Sam said

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk" Gordon explained

"No, we don't, actually" I said sending a bitchface, I really didn't like this guy

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Gordon said I was about to say something but Sam cut

knows me too well and cut me off

before I could get a word out

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam said changing the subject

"Yep. Been here two weeks" Gordon replied, wow only two kills in two weeks. We would've had the nest cleared by now

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone" Gordon said

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked

" I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you three. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it" he said

"We could help" Dean suggested I looked to him in disbelief no way i'm working with this guy

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy" Gordon said

"Come on, man, I"ve been itching for a hunt" Dean said

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out" Gordon said getting in his car

"It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side" he said driving off

"He's gonna get killed" I said

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"He's arrogant, call it personal instinct" I answered

We followed him to a mill I had my bow ready

We heard a noise and ran over

Gordon attacked a man with his machete. The man extended his fangs. They struggle near an electric saw; the vampire turns it on, pinning Gordon down below it, nearly decapitating him

Sam grabbed Gordon and pulled him away

Dean pinned the vamp down and cut his head off with an electric saw. Blood sprayed all over him

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink" Gordon said

Me and Sam looked to Dean shocked by what he just did. That was ruthless, I had arrows with dead mans blood and Dean had his machete we could have questioned him and found out where the nest is.

But Dean didn't even hesitate

We drove back to the motel so Dean could change the we drove to the bar, it was pure silence the entire time.

We sat at a table with Gordon the waitress came around

"Four beers" Gordon ordered

"I'll actually take a coke thanks" I ordered

Gordon gave me a strange look

"Underage law, i'm sixteen" I answered in a duh tone

"Sorry you look older than sixteen" he chuckled

I didn't say anything

The waitress brought out another round for the boys. Dean pulled out his wallet

"No, no, I got it" Gordon answered

"Come on" Dean said

"I insist" Gordon said handing the money to the waitress

"Thank you, sweetie" he said to the waitress

"Another one bites the dust" Gordon said raising his beer

"That's right" Dean said toasting with him. Me and Sam just sat back. I could tell Sam doesn't like this either

"Dean. You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend" Gordon laughed me and Sam remained silent

"Thank you" Dean said

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful" Gordon said

"Yep. You all right, Sammy?" Dean asked noticing Sam barely touched his beer

"I'm fine" Sam remarked

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy" Gordon said, that was a mistake

"They're the only ones who get to call me that" Sam said

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done" Gordon said

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't really our idea of a good time" I said

"Oh, come one, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job" Gordon said

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell them. You two could learn a thing or two from this guy" Dean said

"Yeah I bet we could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel" Sam said

"You sure?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Holly you wanna go" Sam answered

"Nah, i'm gonna go toss some darts" I said getting up and going to the closest dart board so I could still hear Dean

"Sammy? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" Dean said

"Something I said?" Gordon asked after Sam left

"Nah, nah, he just gets that way sometimes. Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round" Dean said I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I don't like him either" Conor said popping up next to me while I was throwing a dart I jumped and the dart ended up getting stuck in the wall. People gave me strange looks.

"Jesus Conor!" I said but not loud enough for Dean to hear

"So i'm guessing no one else can see you right now" I said throwing a dart as hard as I could hotting bullseye it made a loud noise

"Nope and damn you're pissed." He said

"I just really don't like that guy, somethings not right about him" I said

"... So. I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy and Holly are waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of -" I heard Dean telling his story

"Embraced the life?" Gordon asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

I threw a dart even harder this time hitting bullseye and got a few weird looks from people around. Yeah Dean talk about the glory days, you're first werewolf kill was at 16 mine was at 8 I was half your age and it was nothing to embrace

"Okay, lets play darts so you don't look like a crazy person" Conor chuckled

"Geez Con I don't know playing darts with something invisible doesn't strike you as crazy" I said

"I'm visible right now smart ass" he said pulling the darts from the board and starting a game with me

"Yeah. How'd you get started?" I heard Dean ask

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone." He said

"And then?" Dean asked

"Then... try explaining that one to your family. So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: how you track 'em, how you kill 'em. And I found that fang - it was my first kill" Gordon said proudly

"Sorry about your sister" Dean said

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? I wish she was like yours, she looks like she can hold her own, but you gotta watch out for her" Gordon said

"Always do" Dean answered

"But your dad thats gotta be tough" Gordon said

"Yeah. Yeah, you know. He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy, or Holly You know, I gotta keep my game face on, especially for Holly But, uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. Feel like I have this - " Dean started, now I was pissed thats total crap! Especially for me, he's not protecting me I wish he would scream do something not just be quite when I know how he feels about this. Oh Dean you can't talk to your siblings but you can talk to a guy who's practically a stranger

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker? Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job" Gordon said.

Yeah thats how you get wreckless and killed, by letting emotions and hatred cloud you judgement. Know who told me that, Dean did.

"You know what I love about this life? Its all black and white, no gray scale. You find the monster and kill it, thats us" Gordon said

"Yeah, uh not to sure Sammy or Holls would agree with that..." Dean said.

Oh but he does, really Dean. Because i'm every shade on the gray scale and so is Sam

I suddenly got a sick feeling, something was wrong with Sam

Conor was saying something but I was spacing out

"Yo, baby Winchester" Conor said snapping his fingers in front of my face bringing me out of it. I started freaking out

"You have to get me back to the motel right now!" I said

"What?" He asked

"Somethings wrong with Sam" I said. Without another Word we were in the room, it looked the same like nothing happened except the fact the impala and room keys were on the counter and Sam was gone

"Oh no, Sam" I said fantastic it was vampires, but why would they take Sam.

Then it came to me, there has been no human deaths or disappearances only cattle deaths and Gordon's work, son of a bitch. I ran out to the impala and grabbed my bow. I ran back in the motel room

"Take me to Sam" I said

"Holly I cant thats putting you in direct danger" he said

"Conor take me to Sam or I swear I'll do everything to make your job hell" I said

"Holland what are you doing" He sighed

"Take me to Sam, please" I said levelly

"I can't i'll get in trouble with the boss" he said

"Well you'll be in a lot more trouble if Im dead, I mean I dropped before and your buddy couldn't stop it" I blackmailed

"Holland" he said looking pissed off. This is the only time i've seen him look pissed off, it was kind of scary. Of course I wouldn't kill myself, I was totally bullshitting I don't even know how I did it last time

"We can drive just give me directions, no one has to know" I said

He sighed in defeat. I grabbed the impala keys and sped off in the direction he told me he was in the passenger seat

"Over the bridge and straight for about three miles then a left onto the property" he said unhappily

"Thank you" I said

"I wouldn't have taken this job if I knew you were suicidal" he said

"Oh I would never kill myself, I don't even know how I did it the first time, That was total BS" I said nonchalantly he looked to me with the best bitchface i've ever seen from him, it gave me and Sam competition

"Are you serious!" He yelled

"C'mon I lie for a living, i'd think that they briefed you giving you the job. Oh Chin up Con i'm pretty sure after awhile you'll get to know me so good you can pick up on my tell" I said he shook his head disbelievingly

"look i'm sorry this is the only way you would take me, we'll end up laughing about it later, but right now, I need to get Sam back" I said becoming serious again

"Yeah if you're speeding doesn't kill you" he chuckled I stopped about a half a mile away from the house and quietly snuck in around back bow ready. Conor stayed invisible but he was with me

They're were a few vamps in the house the a lady who i'm guessing is leader was leaning over Sam tied to a chair. I walked in the room

Sam was conscious he noticed me

"Hey, this a bad time" I said all of them turned around and faced me

"Sweetie those arrows won't do you well" she said

"No but the dead mans blood on them will" I said all of them took a slight step back

"Lenore, this is my sister" Sam introduced

"Look here's how it's gonna go. I can careless about what you're doing here in this town, all I want is my brother and we'll leave, we won't even come back, hell i'll even forget the directions here. But whether or not somebody gets hurt you depends entirely on you. Give me back my brother and nobody gets an arrow full of poison" I said

"why should I believe you" She said

"The same reason We should believe you, I haven't killed anyone yet and as far as I know you and your nest haven't either" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"You're smart, I like you" she said I sensed someone sneaking up behind me

"Eli" she warned but it was too late he got shot in the heart with an arrow

"Can't say I didn't give you a fair warning" I said

"You're a quick shot" Lenore observed

"Alright now listen, lets just sit down and talk about this civilized" I said. They untied Sam and we all sat around the table

"How did you know we don't kill?" She asked me

"Well no human deaths or disappearances only a few cows here and there and three of yours dead, I kind of put two and two together" I said

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time" She said

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam said

"The cattle blood It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting. But - it allows us to get by" she explained

"Okay, uh, why?" Sam asked

"Survival, like your sister said, No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined" She said

Eli woke up

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" He asked extremely angry

"Eli!" Lenore yelled

"No hard feelings Eli" I smirked

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated, she came here and shot me!" Eli yelled

"You took my brother! And I warned you" I said

"Eli, that's enough" Lenore said

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough" Sam said

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight" Lenore said

"Then why did you bring me here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asked

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us" she said

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone" She added

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you" Sam said

"We're letting you two go not a mark on either of you" She said.

She looked to me, "you I trust to forget the directions, but you were a blindfold" She said to Sam

"You can trust him" I said "its the other hunter, Gordon you should worry about. I said as we got up and left. We walked to the car. I put my bow in the trunk

"Holly! What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled

"Sam!" I yelled

"No Holly! You could've gotten killed!" He yelled

"But I didn't besides my pain in the ass of a reaper wouldn't let me die even if I wanted" I said

"How's that going, the new reaper?" Sam asked

"Its going" I replied walking to the driver's side

"Nuh uh! Holls give me the keys" Sam said

"Please Sam?" I said with my nearly perfected puppy dog eyes

"Fine but SPEED LIMIT" he warned

We drove back to the motel and walked in

"Where you been? And Holly when did you change your mind and leave?" He asked looking a little ticked

"Hmm I didn't" I said in my signature bitch tone he raised his eyebrow at me I just shot him a bitchface

"We need to talk to you alone?" Sam said

"You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked Gordon

"Nah go ahead" Gordon said

We walked outside and closed the door

"Dean,we've got to rethink this hunt" Sam said

"What are you talking about? Where the hell were you two?" He asked

"In the nest" Sam answered

"You found it?" Dean asked excitedly

"They found me, man" Sam said

"And I found Sam in the nest" I said

"How'd you get out? How many'd you kill?" He asked with no concern

"None" Sam said

"Well they didn't just let you two go"

Dean said not believing us

"That's exactly what they did" I said

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked

"I was blindfolded, I don't know" Sam said

"Well Holly where is it?" Dean asked

"I'm not telling you because were not going after them" I said

"Why not?" Dean asked

"they're not killing people" Sam answered

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are" Dean said

"The cattle mutilations" Sam said

"And you believed them?" Dean asked incredulously

"Dammit Dean pull your damn head outa your ass!" I yelled, yup I was snapping

"What'd you just say to me" Dean asked

"You heard me De! Put two and two together! No dead bodies only Gordon's kills and no disappearances just a few dead cattle!" I said. He looked like he was in thought for a minute

"no way. I don't know why they let you two go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em" Dean said

"Why?" Sam asked

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job" Dean said

"No! No Dean it's not! You told me our job is saving people and there is no one who needs to be saved, they're not killing people!" I yelled

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them!" Dean said

"No, Dean, Not this time" Sam said

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows" Dean said

"Gordon?" I scoffed in disbelief

"Yes" Dean answered

"You're seriously taking his word for it?! Over mine and Sam's! Dean really!" I yelled

"That's right" Dean said

"I can't believe you" I scoffed

"Dean I called Ellen" Sam said

"You called Ellen?And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon"

Dean said

"Open your eyes Dean Gordon is a stranger! You don't think we can't see what this is!" I yelled

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one" I scoffed

"Holland, shut up right now" Dean growled

"No Dean you know what she's right, and Gordon, he's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day" Sam said

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this" Dean said

"Of course you're not!" I said

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but we can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory!" Sam said

"Okay" Dean said starting to turn away he turned back and punched Sam in the face, hard.

"Dean!" I yelled

Sam was about to take the bait and hit back but he paused and stopped himself Knowing exactly what Dean was doing

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything" Sam said

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself" Dean said walking back to the room

"You know I used to look up to you" I said he just scoffed and continued walking

We followed him back to the room

"Gordon?" Dean asked but he was long gone

"Son of a bitch" I sighed

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked

"Probably" Dean answered

"we have to stop him" I said

"Really? Because I say we lend a hand" Dean said

"Are you seriously still on that?" I asked

"Just give us the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe us that"

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys" Dean said

I tossed his keys to him "yeah, I drove your car" I said satisfied with myself

I directed us to the farmhouse we walked in to see Gordon with Lenore tied to the chair and a knife in his hand she was being tortured

"Sam, Holly, Dean. Come on in" He said

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?" He asked

"Look, man -" Dean tried to reason, reason wasn't going to work thus guy is a crazy

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers" he said, yeah this guy is a total whack job

He drug the knife along Lenore's arm

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said

"I'm completely chill" Gordon chill

"Gordon, put the knife down" Sam said

Sam stepped forward but Dean stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Sounds like it's Sam here needs to chill" Gordon said

"Just step away from her, all right?" Sam asked

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery" he said pulling out a new machete

"just sharpened it, so it's completely humane" he said

He turned towards Lenore Sam blocked him

"Gordon, I'm letting her go" Sam said

Gordon points the knife at Sam's chest, stopping him.

"Sam" I said

"You're not doing a damn thing" he said

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this" Dean said

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray"

Gordon said

"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel" Dean said

"Do you?" He asked

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one..." Dean said

Gordon laughed

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself" he said

"You did what?" I asked

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you" He said

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care... You son if a bitch" I said

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it" He said grabbing Sam's arm

"Hey!" I yelled he sliced Sam's forearm

"Let him go. Now!" Dean yelled

Me and Dean drew our guns on him Gordon put the knife to Sam's throat

He lead him over to Lenore

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point" he said

Gordon put Sam's arm over Lenore's face do the blood dripped on her she hissed, her teeth came out

"Hey!" I yelled cocking my revolver

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty" He said

Lenore controls herself, retracting her fangs, and turning her face away.

"No. No." She said

"You hear her, Gordon? So what you think is a load of crap" I said

"No!" Lenore yelled

Sam pushed the knife away from his throat and pushed Gordon away

"We're done here." Sam said

"Sam, get her out of here" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam said picking her up and carrying her out

Gordon tried to interfere with Sam

"Uh-uh" I said keeping my gun raised

"Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about" Dean said

"Get out of my way." Gordon said

"Sorry" Dean said

"You're not serious" Gordon said

"Dead serious" I smirked

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through us first" Dean said

Gordon nods, considering. He looks at his knife, then jams it into the table.

"Fine" Gordon said, me and Dean pulled the clips out of our guns and set them on the table

Gordon threw a punch at me and ht my cheek

"Hey! Don't touch her"Dean said punching Gordon they fought for a minute Gordon pulled his knife from the table, full attention on Dean

"What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here" Gordon said.

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard" Dean said

Gordon threw Dean across the room

"You're not like your brother or sister they're weak. You're a killer. Like me" he said

"I don't think so" I said he turned around I smirked punching him in the throat cutting off his air while kicking the back of his legs bringing him to the ground.

He got back up and tried to cone for me but Dean grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He elbowed him in the face knocking him out. Me and Dean looked at each other and high fived. He picked Gordon up to carry him across the room "accidentally" slamming his head on another wall

"Oh, sorry" Dean said

Dean put him in the chair I Started to tied him up securing the ropes a little bit tighter than necessary. He started to wake up as I finished tying the last knot

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now" Dean smirked, I walked over and stood next to Dean, Sam walked back in

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah. All of 'em did" Sam replied

"Then I guess our work here is done"

Dean said

"How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" I asked he just looked at me

" All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you" Dean said sticking Gordon's knife i the table again

"Ready to go, Dean?" I asked

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real-" Dean said Punching Gordon in the face knocking his chair over

Sam cleared his throat

"Okay. I'm good now. We can go" Dean said

We went back to the motel and loaded the car as we were just about ready to leave. Dean got in a stance

"Sam? Clock me one" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go" Dean said

"No" Sam said

"Let's go, you get a freebie. Hit me, come on" Dean said

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll pass" Sam chuckled

"I'll take it" I said turning around and punching Dean in the Jaw. He stumbled back grabbing his jaw

"Aw son of a-" Dean started "I guess I deserved that" He chuckled

"Damn right you did" I remarked

"We good?" He asked

"Yeah, but Sam might still want a freebie" I said, laughing at the expression on his face. I got in the car, waiting for the boys. Connor popped up next to me

"Your family is the living definition of dysfunction" he sighed. I nodded

"Glad to know you just need to punch something to put you in a better mood" he said smirking

"Accurate" I laughed

"Hey baby Winchester, you still owe me a round of darts" He challenged

"You're going down, I wasn't on my game last time" I remarked smirking

"We'll see" he said. The boys climbed in the car

"I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up" Dean sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Think about all the hunts we went on, our whole lives" Dean said

"Okay" Sam said not sure where Dean was going with this

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us..." Dean said

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could" Sam said

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it" He said

"You didn't kill Lenore" I pointed out

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all" Dean said

"Yeah, but De you didn't. And that's what matters" I said

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you two are a pain in my ass" Dean smirked

"Well guess We're gonna have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then" Sam said

"Thanks" Dean said

"Don't mention it" Sam answered

"So where too now?" I asked

Thanks for reading and you're very appreciated reviews, i'm glad you all like it , next chapter will be up soon :)


	35. Chapter 35

Simon says

"Whats taking him so long?" I asked in reference to Sam who's been in the bathroom awhile, we were waiting on him to hit the road

"Kiddo I don't know" Dean said looking to the bathroom door

"Well maybe you should...I don't know, go check on him" I suggested he smirked

"You go check on him he was brushing his teeth" Dean said

"De! No Sammy's a DUDE in the BATHROOM that falls into your area" I said putting emphasis on bathroom

And dude

"Holls he was just brushing his teeth" Dean said

"So i'm not risking anything like that" I said

"Fine, fine" he said getting up and walking over He threw open the door

"Sammy come on, zip it up! Let's hit the..." Dean paused I walked in behind him "road. What?" Dean said noticing Sam's condition

Sam is holding his head wincing like he just had a vision"

"Sam whats wrong?" Dean asked

I sighed walking over and grabbing Sam's arm but the vision was already over

"What'd you see?" I asked

"A guy, he killed himself walked, just after he got a phone call" Sam said

"Okay do you know where it is?" Dean asked

"No, but we need to go right now" Sam said

"Go where Sammy?" I asked

"Uh, the roadhouse" he said walking out the door and out to the car. Dean just shot me a what-the-hell look

I shook my head "I don't know" I said clapping his shoulder and following Sam out.

We all got in the impala and left. The car was filled with silence for awhile

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this" Dean said

"What's there to think about?" Sam asked. I leaned forward and rested my head on the seat between them

"Maybe going to the Roadhouse isn't the smartest idea" I said thinking exactly what Dean was

"it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where" Sam said

"Yeah, but..." I started

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do" Sam said

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?" Dean said

"So I'm a freak now?"

Dean smirked and slapped Sam's knee "You've always been a freak Sammy" he said

"Right there with you" I said, then smirked "Hey De you better watch out, maybe it's hereditary" I joked he just shot me a bitch face saying it all.

We walked into the roadhouse, Dean nearly ran into Jo

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo said

"Hey Jo" I said

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" Dean asked

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked rushed

"In his back room" she said

"Great" Sam said brushing past her

"And I'm fine..." She called after him

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable" I answered. Me and Dean followed Sam back

We approached a wooden door with a sign that read 'Doctor Badass is in'

Sam knocked on the door

"Ash? Hey, Ash?"

Dean knocked as well

"Hey, Dr. Badass?" I called

Ash cracked the door open, he was naked. The boys averted their eyes Dean threw up a hand to cover my eyes, I chuckled at Dean's reaction but didn't object

"Sam? Holly? Dean? Sam, Holly and Dean" Ash said

"Hey Ash. Um. We need your help" Sam said

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants" Ash said

He shut the door

We went back and took a table in the bar, Dean didn't want to risk going in Ash's room, i'd say for a justified reason. I was still trying to unsee everything

Ash joined us at the table. With his laptop, Sam handed him a sketch of the logo

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma" Ash answered

"Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that" Sam asked

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked

"Yeah, maybe" Sam answered

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked

"Just check it, all right?" Dean asked

We all just shared a look as Ash typed

"No, sir, nothing. No demon" Ash answered

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday" Sam said

Ash just looked startled, me and Dean checked around nervously for eavesdroppers

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that" Ash said

I pulled out a unopened beer bottle

I swiped from a table when we walked in, I had a feeling we would need it

"Cause there's a PBR in it for ya" I said sliding it over to him the boys just shot me a strange look. I mean it's not like I drink, much, well there was tequila time with that whole Rawhead demon case. But Dean was dying I had a reason

"Give me fifteen minutes" Ash said.

Dean went to the bar, I walked over to a dart board and set up a new game

"You still owe me a match" Conor said popping up next to me. Reo

Speedwagon came on

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Haven't heard from you in a few days" I said

"Reaper business, why you miss me?" He smirked

"It was actually kind of peaceful" I joked. I did kind of miss having someone else to talk to besides the boys and Lacy over the phone.

"Ready for that rematch baby Winchester" he challenged

"Pretty brave coming into a bar of hunters" I said

"Its not like they could kill me, I'm already dead...so that bell was rang 160 years ago" he smirked

"Well they can still blast you full of buckshot, and I was more talking about my brothers" I said

"What about them?" He asked

"I can see that conversation now, Hey Holls who was that guy you were with at the roadhouse. To which I would reply what are you talking about, they'd tell me not to play dumb and I would say something like, shut up Dean he's dead" I chuckled

"Yeah, thats a fight I would love to see" Conor laughed

"But uh right now Dean looks pretty distracted" He pointed out, Dean was with Jo. "Think somethings going on with them?" He asked

"Well I don't know Conny, I usually stay out of that part of my brother's lives despite the fact the really don't stay out of that part of mine" I chuckled

"It may seem like they're being hypocrites but I had two younger sisters growing up, it will never end" he laughed

"Alright darts, you're on Conny" I challenged

We played for a while and I think it's safe to say i've found my equal match when it comes to darts, okay he was like a pro. But I would never tell him that, it would just feed his large ego more

We were both tied up almost all of our darts were in bullseye or the area around it

"Kiddo lets Go!" Dean called

"Call it a tie" he said

"Until next time, c'mon time to go invisible boy" I said as I joined my brothers in the car

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..." Dean sang. I laughed

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man" Dean said

"De, Kevin Cronin sings it from the hair" I laughed

"So Whatcha got Sammy?" Dean asked trying to change the subject

Sam looked to his stack of papers

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, like when our parents thought an intruder was in our house" Sam said

"You think the demon killed his mom?" I asked

"Sure looks like it" Sam answered

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" Sam said

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho" Dean said

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy" Sam explained

"How do we find him?" I sighed

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..." Sam listed

"Collection agency flags?" Dean asked

"None in the system" Sam answered

"They just let him take a walk?" I asked

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there" Sam said

Dean nodded

"Hey Holls, been meaning to ask you. Where the hell did you get that beer from?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I was wondering that to" Sam said

"I swiped it from a table when we walked in" I answered

"Why?" Sam asked

"Figured Ash would need a little persuading" I stated matter of fact

Dean just chuckled, Sam shook his head

We made it there by day, we headed to the coffee shop in our suits

A women named Tracy walked up

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do" she said

"They?" Sam asked

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back" Tracy said

"We're not debt collectors" I answered

"Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate" Dean covered

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?" Sam asked

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore" she said

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man" another worked said

"Is that right?" I asked smirking

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro" He said

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy said to him

"Yeah. You bet, boss" Weber sighed

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side" Tracy said

"A Barbarian queen?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss" She said we finished our much needed coffee and headed to Orchard street

"Well found the van" I said pointing it out

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet" Dean said

Sam looked like he was in pain

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Nothing" he answered

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?" Dean asked

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people" Sam said

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent" I said

"My visions haven't been wrong yet" Sam pointed out

"What's your point?" Dean asked

"My point is, I'm one of them" Sam said

Dean was about to say something bit I beat him to it

"No, you're not." I said

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me" Sam said

"Yeah?" Dean said

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be —" Sam said

"What, killers?!" I asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones" Dean argued

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things" Sam said

"Sam all three of us do, and it doesn't mean you're a killer" I said

"And Those things were asking for it. There's a difference" Dean said

We looked out the window again to see Andy exiting a building in pajamas and a long satin robe with dragons on it

"Got him" I said. Andy walked up to a an older guy

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter" Sam said

"All right, you two keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go." Dean said, I don't really think he wanted Sam going anywhere alone so I nodded and me and Sam followed him on foot. He got a phone call

"Hello. Yeah" he said

He crossed the street to the store where he apparently swallows the bullet

"Lets go Sam!" I said we ran after him. I walked in the store and pulled the fire alarm. Everyone left the store. Me and Sam walked down the street to see Andy driving the impala

"Hey!" I yelled immediately dialing Dean and putting him on speaker

"Dean! Andy has Baby!" I yelled

"I know! He just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it" Dean answered

"You what?!" Sam asked

"Dean! You'd rather die then give up that car what the hell happened!" I yelled

"He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It's mind control, man!" Dean said

I saw the shooter, Doctor Jennings walking out into the street as a bus approaches. I dropped my phone and me and Sam sprinted over, but it was too late

As paramedics put Doctor Jennings in the bag Sam sat on a nearby bench. Me and Dean walked over

"We kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least... I should have stayed with him" Sam said spacing out

"No Sam this wasn't your fault" Dean said

"Sam you didn't know, I didn't know" I said "its not your fault

We saw the impala parked and Dean practically ran over to it

"Thank god! Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it" Dean said

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy" Sam said

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands" Dean said

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something" Sam said

"I don't know, maybe" Dean said

"Beg your pardon?" Sam asked incredulously

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam" Dean said

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam asked

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty" Dean said

"I think Dean's right" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"I mean I don't FEEL like Andy is doing it. Just by seeing Max I knew something was up, but this was different

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?" Sam said

"Not a problem" Dean said

We approached his blue van

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look" Dean said

Dean used a crowbar and opened the back up. music plays as the interior is revealed: disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous bong.

"Oh. Oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no... clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger" Dean observed I laughed at this whole situation

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean" Sam said looking at the books

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong" I chuckled

We waited in the impala for Andy to get back. Me and Dean we're starving so we got food for our little surveillance

"Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." Dean said

"I'm not complaining, I mean the only few times I've had something home cooked is at Pastor Jims, Bobby's like twice, and whenever I go over Lacy's and mr. Jacobson cooks" I said

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?" Sam said changing the subject

"If it is Andy" Dean said

"Dude, enough" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math" Sam said, here we go

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all" Dean said

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?" Sam asked

"Cause you're not right about this" Dean said

"About Andy?" Sam asked, as if on cue Andy showed up at Sam's opened window. He put his hands on it and leaned in

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" He asked

Dean looked confused

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-" Sam started

"Tell the truth!" Andy yelled.

"That's what we're doing!" I lied, his mind control wasn't working on me or Sam

"We hunt demons" Dean blurted out

"What?" Andy asked

"Dean!" Me and Sam yelled in unison

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother and Holly back there is our sister" Dean said, I face palmed

"Dean, shut up!" Sam yelled

"I'm trying. He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And, I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right" Dean said

"De" I sighed

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone" Andy said in an angry tone

"Okay" Dean says

"All right?" Andy said walking away

Me and Sam climbed out of the car following him

"What are you doing? Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop" he said trying to control us

"Doesn't seem to work on us, Andy" I said

"What?" Andy asked

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think" Sam said

Dean got out of the car Sam put his hand up to signal him to stay there

"Look, tha- " Andy laughed "that's crazy"

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it" Sam said

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me" Sam said

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here , all right?!" He said using the same voice

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" I asked

"What?" Andy asked

Sam got another vision but he was trying to focus on Andy, he winced

"Why did you kill him?!" Sam asked

"I didn't!" Andy yelled. The vision seemed to hit Sam fully he cringed in pain. I grabbed his arm

A middle-aged blond woman with leather gloves and a long black coat is pumping gas into an SUV. Her cell phone rings; she answers

She hangs up the phone and leans into the car, pressing down the cigarette lighter. She pulls out the gas pump and starts drenching herself in gasoline. A gas station employee across the way sees her.

Hey! Lady, what are you doing?!

She pulls the cigarette lighter out and steps into the open, holding her arms out.

It's gonna be okay.

She lowers the cigarette lighter to her drenched arm.

Lady, no! No!

She bursts into flames as the man watches in horror.

We were back in reality. I fell back and Sam started to fall

"Sam!" Dean ran over and caught him before he hit the floor

Sitting him on the ground

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked I started to stand up

"Look, I didn't do anything to them!

And her...her eyes rolled in the back of her head!" Andy yelled freaked

"Shut it!" Dean yelled

"A woman. A woman burning alive" Sam said

"What else'd you get?" Dean asked helping Sam back to his feet

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself" I answered

"What does she mean, going to? What is he, what is she-" Andy stammered, we ignored him

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell" Sam said

"When?" Dean asked

"I don't as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her" Sam said

"I didn't hurt anybody" Andy insisted

"Yeah, not yet" Dean said

A fire engine roars past, sirens blaring

"Go." Sam said to Dean

Andy tried to step past off, I stopped him

"No, not you. You're staying here with us" I said

About ten minutes later I got a call for Dean

"Hey De, you're on speaker" I said

"She's dead. Burned up, just like you said" Dean said

"When?" Sam asked

"Like minutes before I got here! I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start" Dean said

"I don't know, all right? I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on" Sam said

"Listen, you two were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this" Dean said

"That doesn't make any sense" Sam stated

"What else is new? Well, I'll dig around here, see what else I can find" Dean said

"Okay," I said hanging up

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" Andy asked and Sam nodded

"That's impossible" Andy said

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do" Sam said

"But ... death visions" Andy said

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto" Andy said "and whats up with you Holly"

"Now me I have idea, i'm just weird" I said

"Weird how?" He asked

"Oh you know, mind reading, seeing inside peoples heads, connections to the dead and ghosts...the usual" I said

He looked at me like I was crazy

"Hey, don't look at me like that obe" I chuckled

"Andy, you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could ... have anything you ever wanted" Sam said

"I mean, I, I got everything I need" Andy said

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam asked

Andy laughed

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"That's good. Means there's hope for both of us" Sam said

"Holly too" Andy added

"No, actually whats up with me, has nothing to do with whats up with you two" I said as Dean pulled up in the Impala getting out

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett" Dean said

"Okay well thats just weird, coincidence" I said

"Yeah, forty-one, single" Dean said

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy

"Never heard of her" Andy said

"Called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy" Dean said

"Andy, were you adopted?" I asked

"Well, yeah" Andy said

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean said

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-" Andy said

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean said

"Well, screw that" Andy said, we waiting until it was dark out then drove to the office

Andy walked the security guard to the door

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here" the guard said

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee" Andy said the guard walked out

"These aren't the 'droids you're looking for" Andy said after the guard

"Awesome" I chuckled overhearing

"I got it" Sam said

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother" Sam said

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them" I said reading the file

"Yeah, but I, I didn't kill them" Andy said

"We believe you" Dean said

"Yeah but uh, who did?" I asked

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins" Sam said

Andy sat down with his hands on his head staring at nothing

"I have an evil twin" Andy finally said

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate" Dean said, it sounded weird hearing him say Holly

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asked

"Um. What was my brother's name?" Andy asked

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems. And he's got a local address" Sam said

"He - he lives here?" Andy said

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now" Dean said waiting by the printer, Dean looked to them surprised

"Hate to kick you while you're a look at that" Dean said holding up the picture. It was Weber from the cafe

"Well...shit" I said i shock

We took off in the impala heading to Weber's address. I was in the backseat with Andy, Conor was between us acting like an invisible barrier

"I don't like this, this whole thing. With this demon" Conor said, I nodded "nobody does" I whispered really quietly to him because he was invisible and that would be a good one to explain to Andy

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy" Dean said

"Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?" Andy said

Sam cringed

"Sam" I said

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean said

"No idea" Andy said

"Aah!" Sam said grabbing his head

"Sam?!" Me and Dean yelled

Sam acted in panic, struggling with the door.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled

Dean stopped the car and Sam pushed the door open leaning out grabbing his head

"Hey. Hey!" Dean yelled me and Dean jumped out of the car

Dean ran over Kneeling by Sam and grabbing his shoulders

I kneeled down next to him as well

"Sam!" Dean yelled

"Sammy?" I said

"Tracy, the bridge. Weber has Tracy" Sam said

We got back in the car and sped off towards the bridge. We stopped down the road. We grabbed our guns

"Dean, Holly. You two should stay behind" Sam said

"No argument from me. I've had my head messed with enough today" Dean said

"Why me?" I asked

"Because Dean's the only one that can be controlled here and shouldn't be alone" Sam said I nodded in agreement. Dean Grabbed his rifle. Me and him headed off into the woods where we could get a clear shot at Weber

"Hey De?" I asked getting into position

"Yeah kiddo"

"You think Sammy's gonna be okay?" I asked

"He is, i'm gonna make sure of it" He said. We looked down to Weber's car

Sam smashed the window in

"Get out of the car! Now!" Sam yelled

Holding him at gunpoint

"You really don't want to do this"

Sam hit him hard, Andy went to the other side of the car and pulled Tracy out

"Tracy! Come here, come here, come here. It's okay" Andy said

"Andy! I can't! I couldn't control myself" Tracy cried

Sam pulled Weber out of the car, and pinned him on the road

"Don't move. Don't move!" Sam yelled

Andy ran over and put duct tape over Weber's mouth. He kicked him twice furiously, Sam pushed him back

"No! No, Andy, let me handle this, all right?" Sam yelled

"Should we step in?" I asked Dean

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andy yelled

"No. Not yet" Dean said

"No! I'll handle this, I'll handle this!" Sam yelled to Andy

"I will kill you!" Andy yelled

"Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Sam started

We didn't notice Tracy sneak up behind Sam and hit him with a stick. Sam was knocked out

"Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!" Andy yelled. She dropped the stick and backed away terrified

Weber stood up pulling the dict tape off of his mouth

I got up to go intervene Dean grabbed me

"No" he said

"How did you do that?" Andy asked Weber

"Practice, bro. If you'd just practice, you would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to, all you need is this. Sometimes the headache's worth it" Weber said

"You're a twisted son of a bitch!" Andy yelled grabbing Weber

"Back off, Andy. Or Tracy's gonna do a little flying" Weber said. Tracy was standing on the edge

"Dean!" I whisper yelled

"Aren't you, Trace?" Weber said

"I'm stronger than you. I can do it" Weber threatened

"Okay, okay. Okay. All right, just... just please don't hurt her." Andy said

"Don't be mad at me, okay? I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just... Tracy? She's trying to come between us" Weber said

"You're insane" Andy said

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!" Weber yelled

"Are you really... are you really this stupid? Is it-? " Andy started as Sam was coming to

"I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin..you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!" Andy yelled

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was..." Weber said. I didn't like where this was going

"Who?" Andy asked

"The man with the yellow eyes" Weber said, yeah There it is

"What are you talking about?" Andy said

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me that ... I had a brother. A twin" Weber said

Dean cocked the rifle. Weber turned around looking at our spot

"I see you two. Bye-bye" Weber said

Dean stood up with the rifle he slowly pointed it towards me

"Dean" I said taking a few steps back

"Run" he said with tears in his eyes

I knew it was a bad idea to run, I couldn't take my eyes off him it would give him an opportunity to shot me in the back

"Dean you can fight it, De please" I pleaded

"I can't, you need to run right now!" Dean yelled

"Dean" I said backing up to get ready to run. Conor showed up just as Dean pulled the trigger and hit the gun down. The bullet hit me in the thigh instead of the chest, I fell back, it was just a through and through, a flesh wound, but it hurt like a bitch

"Ah!" I yelled grabbing my leg. Dean snapped out of it

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"You just shot me" I said in disbelief

He dropped the rifle and ran over

Along with Conor.

"I can't believe you just shot me!" I yelled

"Holly i'm sorry!" Dean said I just looked up to him

"Fuck you Dean!" I yelled clutching my leg. He cocked his head and looked at me, and smirked

"Glad to know you're still in good spirits" Dean said helping me up. The worry he had for me left then he turned his attention to Conor

"Who the hell are you?! And where did you come from!" Dean yelled

"Dean this is Conor, my reaper" I introduced Dean looked a bit taken a back

"Hey" Dean said

"Hey" Conor said. We suddenly heard a shot from the bridge. We instantly looked down to see Andy holding a gun, Weber was Dead on the ground and Sam was with Tracy, who was totally flipping her shit

Dean looked to me, I nodded saying go ahead. He ran down to Sam. I limped down with the assistance of Conor

"I could've just died" I said

"Yeah" Conor said

"So...thanks" I said

"For what? I did it for myself. You know how hard it would be to try and convince your soul to move on, thats a scary thought you're more stubborn then you're brothers" He joked

I punched his arm then smirked

"Yeah, dealing with me would be hell" I chuckled. We made it down to everyone

"Who's this?" Sam asked

"Sammy this is Conny the reaper" I joked

Sam looked taken a back as well

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey" Conor said

"Holly what the hell happened?" Sam asked noticing the blood

"Dean, son of a bitch shot me" I said

"I said I was sorry!" Dean yelled

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said wanting to be difficult

Rescue and police crews arrived. Conor went invisible boy. Andy was talking to the cops. My leg was getting fixed up by an emt and Sam was getting his shoulder checked

"He shot her then himself. And you all saw it happen" Andy said to the cops

"Yeah. We did" the cop answered. My leg was done and I limped over to Sam and Dean

"Look at him. He's getting better at it" Sam said

Andy walked by Tracy, who won't even look at him

"She won't even look at me" Andy said

"Well she's pretty shaken up" I said sympathetically

"No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now" Andy said

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down our cells. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call us" Sam said handing him the paper

"Wha- what am I supposed to do now?" Andy asked

"You be good Obi" I chuckled

"Or we'll be back" Dean added

We walked back to the impala

"Looks like I was right" Sam said

"About what?" I asked

"Andy. He's a killer after all" Sam said

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life," Dean said

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody" Sam said

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that" Dean said

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death" Sam said

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" I asked

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us" Sam said

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it" Dean said

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am" Sam said

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count" Dean said

"What?" I laughed

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over" Dean said

"What are you, seven?" Sam chuckled

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it" Dean said

"Yeah, I guess" Sam said

We got in the impala and Dean stared it up

"So thats your new reaper bodyguard?" Dean asked They both smirked

"Yeah" I said

"Hm" Dean said

"What?" I asked. They both remained silent still smirking

"Guys! What?!" I asked getting slightly annoyed

"De! Seriously, hm what?!" I yelled

"Nothin'" Dean said starting the car

"Ugh! You two are so annoying!" I yelled sitting back and smirking.

Thanks for reading :)


	36. Chapter 36

No exit

We headed to the roadhouse after our Andy and Weber incident. Ash spilt to Ellen on what we were looking for and he had to tell her everything about Sam and the demon, but not about me. Anyway that was a few days ago, we're head back to the roadhouse to let them know we're leaving town

"Hey, I know where were headed to next?" Dean said

"And where is that Dean-o" I chuckled

"Los Angeles, California" Dean answered

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult" Dean said

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" I asked

Smirking

"Katie Holmes" Dean remarked me and Sam laughed

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy" Sam remarked

We heard the sound of glass breaking and shouting coming from the roadhouse

"Of course, on the other hand — catfight." Dean said

We entered cautiously

Ellen and Jo were having it out

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yelled back

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie!" Ellen yelled

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?!" Jo said

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school" Ellen yelled

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection" Jo countered

"Should I uh...should I do something" I whispered to Dean. I've never been in Cat fights i've been in fights with girls at school and they were knocked out within two minutes. Growing up in an almost all male life I wasn't familiar with this kind of fight. Growing up me and the boys would usually just kick the crap out of each other.

"No" Dean whispered back

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen yelled

She turned and saw us

"Guys, bad time" she said

"Yes, ma'am" Sam said

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway" Dean said

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this" Jo said

A mom, a dad, and two kids under three, all wearing bright yellow t-shirts that read "Nebraska is for Lovers" enter.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yelled

"Are you guys open?" The dad asked

"No!" Jo yelled

"Yes!" Ellen yelled back

"We'll just... check out the Arby's down the road" the dad said him and his family retreating quickly

"Yeah! What about Holly!" Jo yelled

"What about her!" Ellen yelled back

"She's sixteen and hunts!" Jo said

"Yeah, well that means nothing look at her family!" Ellen argued

"Hey" Dean said

"Sorry but its true" Ellen said, Dean just shrugged in acceptance

The phone rang and Ellen looked to Jo then went to pick it up

"Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher" Ellen said

"Three weeks ago a girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment" Jo said shoving a folder to Dean

"Take it, it won't bite" She said

"No, but your mom might" Dean said. She just pursed her lips. I sighed taking the folder and looking through it, Dean and Sam looked at it over my shoulder

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or —" She said

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked

"I did it myself" She said

"Hmm" I said sort of impressed, the girl knows how to put a folder together, I don't think she'll be a bad hunter but there is two parts to hunting, getting the papers together. Then there's the actual hunting, and just because you can put a file together doesn't mean you can hunt.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less" Sam said

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it" Ellen said

"Mom!" Jo yelled

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't" she said

We decided to take the case I mouthed an i'm sorry to Jo when we left, I would be pissed if someone took my case.

We made it Philly pretty quick. We parked outside the apartment building

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case" Sam said

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working a case? I don't think so, she doesn't look like she could handle it" I said honestly. But what am I talking about i'm a 16 year old who's been hunting practically half my life

We walked into the apartment. I picked the lock

We pulled out our EMFs and started a sweep

"You getting anything?" Dean asked

"No, not yet" Sam answered

"Hey whats this?" I asked their was black goo on the wall. I ran the meter over it and it buzzed like crazy

"What?" The boys asked walking over

"Holy crap" Dean said touching the goo

"That's ectoplasm. Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man" Dean said I chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes

"No way, you have to be a seriously pissed of spirit to make ectoplasm" I said. I've only seen it once before

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls" Dean said

We left the apartment to hear a women talking to the landlord, we recognized it as Jo

"It's so convenient" Jo said

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too" the landlord said

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place" she said. They rounded the corner

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked

"There you are, honey. This is my boyfriend Dean and our friends Sam and Holland" Jo said grabbing Dean around the waist I was trying not to laugh,

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here" the landlord said

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol" Dean said smacking her back

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent" Jo asked

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow" Dean said

"How'd you get in?" The landlord asked

"It was open" I replied

"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent" he said

"Well. Her loss, our gain! 'Cause if Dean loves it, it's good enough for me" She said

"Oh, sweetie" Dean said smacking her again

Jo pulled out a wad of cash, "we'll take it" she said

"I'll flip you for the sofa" Jo said

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked

"Told her I was going to Vegas" Jo answered

"You think she's gonna buy that?" I said

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos" she said I shrugged

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either" Dean said

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it" Jo said I scoffed

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked

"Working, at the Roadhouse" Jo answered

"Hunters don't tip that well" Sam said

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either" she replied

Dean's phone rang. He answered it I heard Ellen in the other line

"Yeah" Dean said

"Is she with you?" Ellen asked

"Oh, hi Ellen" Dean said looking to Jo

"She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second" Ellen said

Dean held the phone back

"I'm telling her" Dean said. They got into a muttered argument

"Dean?" Ellen asked

"I haven't seen her" Dean answered Jo sat down relieved

"You sure about that?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Dean said

"Well, please. If she shows up, you'll drag her butt right back here, won't you?" Ellen asked

"Absolutely" Dean said sending Jo a pissed off smirk

"Okay. Thanks, honey" Ellen said hanging up

We started extensive and annoying research. Conor popped up next to me

"Boo" he said I jumped a little, everyone at the table turned to me

"Dozed off" I lied. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom" I said getting up. I walked in and closed the door

"Conor" I called he popped up I hit his shoulder

"Don't do that!" I yelled. "Jo doesn't know and that would be a hard one explaining" I stated

"Chill baby Winchester geez" He chuckled "i'll be invisible boy like always, you wont even know i'm here. But you're the spirits type,I can't always intervene and I have to let you do your job so.."

"Yeah yeah yeah, i'll watch my back. Anyway you can save me from the monster called research" I joked

"Is the research killing you?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking

"Yeah, give it a few hours" I said

I flushed the toilet so they'd think I actually went to the and bathroom walked back out

I returned to the table and continued research

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago" Jo said spinning her knife

"Yeah? What was here before 1924" I sighed

"Nothing. Empty field" Jo said

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell" Sam said

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor" she said

"So, have you checked police reports, county death records..." Dean started

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing" Jo said

"think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?" Dean asked annoyed

She did

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it" I said

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked

"Right. So. You and me and Holly we'll take the top two floors" Dean said

"We'd move faster if we split up" Jo said

"Yeah Dean I can take the top, Sam can get the bottom, and you and Jo take the floors in between" I said

"Oh, this isn't negotiable" Dean said

We walked down a hallway with our meters

"So. You gonna buy me dinner?" Jo asked

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

" just if you're gonna ride me this close it's only decent you buy me dinner" Jo said, Dean was following close behind her

"Oh, that's hilarious. You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight... I don't know if you've noticed, but and Holly are kind of the spirit's type" Dean said

"Exactly" Jo said. Okay I have nothing against her but letting her be bait is so stupid she's never even hunted before

"You wanna be bait?" Dean said

"Quickest way to draw it out and you know it" Jo said

"Oh" Dean said

"What?" Jo asked

"I'm so regretting this," Dean said

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap!" Jo said

"Excuse me?" Dean asked

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job" she said, well this was awkward

I cleared my throat "women here Jo" I said

"Please, you're not even an adult yet" Jo said, okay yeah, now this bitch pissed me off

"I may be not be an adult yet, but I have killed more times than you will ever in your life time! I've seen things and been put through things that you can't even imagine in your worst nightmares! So stop being so damn arrogant!" I said

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You have no experience. I'd rather put up my 16 year old sister for bait cause she, has a hell of a lot more experience than you ever will and she's better than over half the hunters that walk into your bar. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic that some barflies put in your head" Dean said taking the attention off me before she says something and I have to kick her ass

"Now you sound like my mother"

Jo said

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? Because let me tell you..." Dean stopped

"What?" Jo says

"Forget it" Dean said

"No, you started this" Jo said

"Fine i'll tell her for you Jo, you've got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life" I said

"My dad started us this when I was so young... I wish I could do something else" Dean said

"You two love the job" she said

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed we're a little twisted" I said

"You don't think I'm a little twisted too?" Jo said

"Jo, you've got a mother that worries about you. Who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. Might be hard to find later" Dean said walking around her

We walked down the hall. I got a strange feeling from the wall. I stopped at a vent

"What?" Jo asked

"I think?" I said leaning down to the grate and running my meter over it, it went off

"Yahtzee" I chuckled

Dean walked over with a screwdriver, and removed the grate

"You smell that?" I asked

"What is that, a gas leak?" Jo asked

"No. Something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it" Dean said

There's something in there. I said I reached in and I felt something it felt like hair, oh no

I pulled it out and grimaced

"Somebody's keeping souvenirs" Dean said. I gasped in shock as I saw the ghost of the women who i'm guessing Is the owner of the hair i'm holding

She just stood there for a moment then she started screaming, loud

"Help me!" She screamed repeatedly

"Stop please!" She yelled followed by more screaming then she disappeared

"Holly" Dean said snapping his fingers in front of my face

"yeah, um sorry. We should go back to the room" I said putting the hair down and wiping my hands on my jeans

We explained everything to Sam

"Wow, um okay we have a lot more research to do" Sam said

"Yeah" I nodded

We researched all night. I finally had it when I face planted into a stack of papers.

Conor nudged my shoulder waking me up

I noticed Jo in Dean's bed and him on the couch. Sammy was at the other end of the table still researching

"S'mmy, we need to go to bed" I slurred tiredly

"I think you do kiddo" Sam chuckled

"It's late" I said standing up and heading to the bed I was sharing with Sam and passed out, I didn't even bother changing

Sam came in about an hour later

I woke up in the morning and walked into the kitchen, Sam left a note on the table saying he left for a coffee run, thank god coffee sounds amazing right now

Jo woke up, and walked over to the table. We both sat and started shuffling through papers

"Sam is getting coffee thank god" She sighed reading the note,

"I know, late night. I'm surprised Dean let you take the bed, normally he would just kick you off" I said

"I beat him to it" she smirked triumphantly

Dean stirred and got up from his awkward position groaning

"Morning, princess" Jo said

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked

"Coffee run" I replied

"Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?" He asked Jo

"I didn't. Just been going over everything" she joked

He looked down at her knife and pulled out a Bowie knife and handed it to her

"Here" Dean said

"What's this for?" Jo asked

"Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around" Dean said

She took it handing him hers

"W.A.H" Dean read the initials

"William Anthony Harvelle" Jo said

"I'm sorry. My mistake"

He took his knife back, sheathing it.

"What do you.. what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" Jo asked, I looked at Dean expectantly he just shook his head

"Come on, tell us" Jo said

"I was ten and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, bottles on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like... I don't know" Dean said. I smirked that was Dean's reaction the first time he took me shooting because dad was to busy. It was a proud smile

"He must have been proud" Jo said, Dean nodded

"What about your dad?" I asked

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like, like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started smiling again. And we were... we were a family. You wanna know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that" She asked

"Nothing" Dean replied

"What about you Holly, what do you do to remember?" Jo asked

"Well I just normally wait until Dean yells 'god dammit Holland!' Brings me straight back to dad time" I smirked

Dean and Jo laughed

Sam came walking through the door

"Where's the coffee?" I asked

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared" Sam said

"Shit" Dean sighed grabbing his jacket and walking out, Sam took out his laptop and started searching

"So i'm guessing the nice cup of caffeine I anticipated is out of the question" I sighed

"Sorry Holls" He chuckled

"Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" Dean said walking back in

"And her apartment?" Jo asked

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too" Dean said

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say Holly was right this sucker's coming from the walls" Sam said

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean" Jo said

"Maybe were looking in the wrong place" I said grabbing the photo from earlier

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows" I said

"Bars" Jo said

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked

Jo called Ash and asked for assistance

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom... That's right. I will. With pliers" she said hanging up

"Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door" Jo said

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there" Sam said

"Ash is already on it" Jo said as if on cue Sam got emailed a very long list

"A hundred fifty seven names?" Sam sighed

"We've gotta narrow that down" Dean said

"Yeah" I said

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs" Dean said

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam said frowning

"Yeah?" Jo said

"Oh no way" I said I remember having to watch a long documentary on him in history class

"You've gotta be kiddin' me" Dean said

"Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896" Sam said

"H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" I asked

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked confused

"Seriously" I raised an eyebrow at her

"The term "multi-murderer." They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was" Dean explained

"he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred" I answered

"And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blondes" Dean said looking to me and Jo

" He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em" Dean said

"Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night" I said

"At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair" Dean said

"Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em" I said to Jo. Sure I was a little nervous knowing who the ghost was now. I mean me and Jo are his preference

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" Jo asked

"Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete" Sam said

"Fantastic" I sighed unhappily

"What? Why?" Jo asked

" story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do" Dean said

"You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that" Sam said

"How does this get bigger?" Jo said

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago" Sam started

"the Murder Castle" I recalled

"Right The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death" Sam continued

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls" Jo said

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl" Dean said

We got blueprints and mapped out a plan

Me Dean and Jo hit the walls on the top floor

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall" I said hanging up the phone with Sam

"Sam's almost done with the first floor. Hasn't found jack squat either" I told Dean who was behind me, I was in lead

We came to a narrow shaft, I continued on Dean stopped behind me

"What is it?" Jo asked

"It's too narrow. Can't go any further" Dean said

"Let me see" Jo scoffed

She squeezed around Dean as well

"Ugh. Shoulda cleaned the pipes" Dean sighed

"Dean" I complained "I didn't need to know that"

"What?" Jo asked

"I, uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner" Dean said

She shook her head going around him. "Its tight but me and Jo can fit in there" I observed

"You two are not going in there by yourselves" Dean said

"Hate to burst your bubble De but if you have a better idea, please share with the class" I said

He was silent

"Uh-huh" Jo said, me and Jo continued on. We made it pretty far in, my phone rang. It was Dean

"Where are you?" Dean asked

"On the north wall, you're on speaker" I replied. I found an air duct

"We're heading down some kind of air duct" I said

"No, no, no, no, stay up here" Dean said

"Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we?" Jo said

"De we're fine" I said continuing on

"All right. I'm heading to you" Dean said. The air duct ended and we climbed out of it

We ended up in another small space. I got a familiar feeling and noticed ectoplasm coming from the walls

"Jo" I said

"Oh god" Jo replied

"What is it? Holly! Jo!" Dean yelled. I dropped my phone in too much of a hurry to pick it up

"Go go go run!" I yelled to Jo. We made it back to the air duct and started crawling through it. Someone grabbed my ankle and started dragging me back towards the space.

"Holly!" Jo screamed

"Go! Get outa here!" I yelled she looked hesitant "Jo now!" I yelled, she looked back one more time before leaving. I flipped myself over while being dragged and kicked him in the face a few times Until he let go.

I started to rapidly crawl through again. I almost made it out to the other side, but I got a cloth soaked with chloroform to the face. Ghosts and monsters I can fight, chloroform I can't. I slowly passed out

I came to in a box like thing, almost like a coffin . I looked up to see long scratches on the top. I ran my hand over them only to hear the sounds of women screaming.

I tried to push the top open but it was locked and made of a heavy wood

"Shit" I huffed

"Holly?" I heard Jo call out. I looked out the only open space it was a little

Rectangle. I looked around and saw about four other boxes

"Did he get you too?" I asked already knowing the answer

"I'm in this box like thing it's like a coffin" She sobbed "and there's scratches on the inside" she added

"I know, he stuck me in one too" I said

"What do we do?" She cried

"Well now we wait" I sighed

"Wait for what?" She said

"Sam and Dean, look Jo they're the best hunters I know and they'll find us. But we can't do anything now, we're stuck in boxes" I said

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked

"No" Jo replied.

"Fantastic" I sighed "okay Jo, if there is any way, if he takes you out of the box you run. Don't try to be a hero okay? Just go get Sam and Dean" I said

"Okay" she answered. Jo sounded scared, I mean hell i'm scared i'm just better at hiding it.

We heard a noise from Jo's side of the room

"Hello?" The voice said

"Is - is anybody there?" She asked

"Your name's Teresa?" Jo asked

"Yes" she answered

"This won't make you feel better, but we're here to rescue you" I said

"Oh god. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!" Teresa freaked

"No, he won't. We have people on the way, they're looking for us, they'll find us" Jo said

Quiet footsteps fall nearby

"Oh god, it's him!" Teresa yelled

"Okay shhh! Just be quiet!" Jo yelled

Everything went silent. Suddenly a hand bursts through the side of the box grabbing my hair, I screamed and fought him but he tore a small chunk away

"Holly" Jo said

"Aw you son of a!" I said putting my hand where the dime sized chunk of hair was gone

"M'good Jo" I said

"Bastard just took my hair" I huffed in annoyance

Me and Jo were both kicking at our boxes trying to get out

"You're so pretty. So beautiful" I heard Holmes say

"Go to hell!" Jo yelled

"Jo you're knife!" I yelled then heard Holmes scream

"How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch!" Jo yelled.

I noticed in the opposite corner of my box, the wood had cracked. It was weaker there. I tried kicking up but not to the side.

I got in an extremely awkward position and started to kick. It seemed to be working so I kicked harder. I made a big enough hole to crawl out of feet first

"Holly?" Jo said

"I'm almost out" I replied as soon as I got out a pice of wood scraped my healing bullet wound on my leg

"Agh!" I said

"What happened" Jo asked

"I'm out" I said. I half jogged over to teresa's box first and started picking the lock. It's sort of been a rule of mine to always carry bobby pins

"Is he gone?" Teresa asked terrified

"I don't know" I replied. He suddenly showed up behind me , Teresa screamed. Holmes grabbed my arm and placed a hand over my mouth

I screamed and struggled but it came out muffled

"Holly!" Jo screamed

"Shhh" Holmes said

I tired fighting him as he tried to drag me to another box

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell, on instinct I instantly dropped as Dean fired at Holmes with his gun. Holmes disappeared, well for now. I collapsed on the ground catching my breathe, Dean put a shot gun down next to me The boys ran over and started working on getting Jo and Teresa out.

"The-hell- took you so long?!" I asked

"Wasn't easy to find Holls" Sam said

"Yeah, or you two are just getting rusty" I joked standing up

"You all right?" Dean asked pulling Jo out

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back" Jo said

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet" Dean said

"What?" Me and Jo both asked

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got" Dean said

He turned to Sam who was helping a terrified Teresa out of her box

We came up with a plan to trap Holmes. We helped Teresa home then we got to work. We set up salt bags around the ceiling to form a circle where Jo would be sitting

Jo was sitting in the circle with her arms around her knees. Holmes appeared and got extremely close to her

"Now!" Dean yelled, Jo dove forward out of the circle as me sam and Dean all took out shots. The bags spilt in a perfect circle around Holmes just as planned

Holmes started screaming and panicking

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo said

We got back up topside waiting for Dean, he said he had a plan so were just waiting for him by the opening of the sewer

"So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure. But that Teresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?" Jo asked

"Yeah it is" I replied

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asked

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here" Sam said

"For wha-" I asked being cut off by a loud beeping. A cement truck is backing into the field

It stopped just over the sewer entrance

"For that" Sam said signaling Dean to stop the truck

Dean got out if the truck and helped Sam set up the cement mixer over the entrance

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked

"We'll give it back" I shrugged

"Well, that oughta keep him down there till hell freezes over" Dean said. We turned around and ran into Ellen, we were so dead

We gathered our things and got in the impala with out a word said. We headed back to the roadhouse to drop Ellen and Jo off

I was in the middle back seat in between Jo and Sam. Dean was driving and Ellen was in the passenger seat. Jo glanced around nervously

"Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean said trying to break the silence

Ellen gave no reaction, the three of us shared a look

"How about we listen to some music?" Dean said turning on the radio. Cold as ice ironically came on. Ellen quickly turned it off

We all shared a look again, Dean looked back to us for assistance but we remained silent

"This is gonna be a long drive" Dean sighed, and it was. We made it to the roadhouse by morning

Ellen practically drug Jo in by her elbow, we followed

"Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud" Dean tried to defend

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone" Ellen said

We went outside and leaned against the impala waiting. Jo came out and just gave us an angry glare and kept walking

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked following

"Not right now" Jo said

"What happened? Hey, talk to me" Dean said grabbing her arm

"Get off me!" Jo yelled, Dean stepped back shocked

"Sorry. See you around" he said turning to leave

"Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed" Jo said

"What does this have to do with—" Dean started

"It was your guys's father, Dean" she said

"What?" I asked confused

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why" Jo said

"Jo" Sam started

"Just... just get out of here. Please, just leave" she said walking off

We got in the car, Dean looked guilty, I don't know why. We're not the ones that got Jo's dad killed I mean I probably wasn't even walking yet

We drove in pure silence, Conor popped up next to me but had no snarky remarks or comments. I'm pretty sure he heard everything, he just stayed silent.


	37. Chapter 37

The usual suspects

I'm sitting in the rec room, waiting to be interrogated, and let me just say i'm not a happy camper at the moment. We were working a case, and it just so happens the vic's wife was murdered in the same way and they caught Dean at the crime scene.

Then me and Sam we're in for a surprise when swat busted in the motel room and arrested us, but we had our story planned already.

They separated me and Sam and placed him in an interrogation room, mine was more like a rec room with the coffee machine, i'm handcuffed to the table regardless

I'm tired from researching, i'm grumpy from lack of sleep, and i'm just straight up pissed off. I hate cops

The female detective walked in

Detective Ballard walked in

"Hello Holland" she said walking in

"Can I get you anything, water, soda.." She asked

"Coffee would be nice since you know I would be sleeping right now" I answered in a bitchy tone. She just raised her eyebrow at me

She got up and poured me coffee and handing me the cup and sitting back down

"So you're the good cop, wheres the bad cop?" I asked being a smartass

"With your brothers" she answered

"And...why are we here?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee

"Well, your brother Dean is being held on suspicion of murder. And you and Sam, we'll see" she said

"Murder?!" I laughed acting shocked

"You seem shocked, or are you that good of an actress" She said

"Yeah, and who exactly do you think he murdered?" I asked

"We'll come back to that" she said

"You can only hold us for 48 hours" I said

"Hm i'm impressed you sure you aren't the law school major" She asked

"Oh you're funny" I said sarcastically

"Lets see, name: Holland Elizabeth Winchester, born January eleventh in Lawrence, Kansas. You're mother Mary Winchester died in a house fire in your nursery when you were a baby." She stopped and looked at me evaluating me for a reaction, I remained emotionless

"You were left in the care of your father John Winchester, you moved around a lot, you have no permanent address, you're a good student you have straight A's, but you got in a lot of fights in schools. Hm didn't fit in with the popular crowd?" She asked I smirked

"Well I don't play well with others" I remarked

"Seems like it, you have one count of assault on a police officer, no charges were placed. Another count of assault on a deputy in Jericho then escaping custody" she continued

"You have proof it was me in Jericho?" I asked "cause I was never there" I said in the same tone of voice

"We ran Dean's fingerprints and got a bunch of possible hits"

I scoffed "possible hits, so that means you've got nothing but a big steaming pile of circumstantial evidence" I said

The male detective walked in, detective Sheridan he took a seat not saying anything

"You're a smart girl Holland, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death. After torturing all those young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be, you're 16 years old, you have your whole life ahead of you" She said

I looked at her incredulously

"You want me to turn against my family?" I scoffed

"No. We already caught Dean cold. Red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces" She said

"Sorry, couldn't help you if I wanted to. Which I really don't. But Dean didn't murder anyone" I said

"I can talk to the DA. Make a deal for you and Sam. Sam will be appointed your legal guardian and you won't go into the legal system. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone" She said

"Unless you know, it'd be better going into foster care since nobody would come claim you" Sheridan said acting intimidating

I leaned forward "thats funny you know, cause' I have a list of people to take me in before You even get your hands on the number for CPS. It's on my file, the people I go to when no family is available" I paused it was my turn to evaluate there reactions

I continued "Robert Singer, Tom Jacobson, Ellen Harvelle, an old friend named Missouri. Its legally set in stone, and there is nothing you can do about it. But you should know that, sorry Sheridan but this whole bad cop routine. The intimidation: the making me feel like helping you is the only way to save myself. It's crap" I said. They both looked a little shocked

"But i'll tell you, not because I want to help you" I said leaning back in my chair

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, So we came as soon as we heard about his death" I started

"We went and Saw Karen, she was a mess. We said if you need anything call us. She called us back later asking if we could get A picture from his office. I think of them in Paris, she gave us the key so we didn't see a problem with it. Me and Sam went back to the motel room, we were tired, Dean went to go check on Karen and then in comes you." I said

"Thats all that happened." I said

They both looked at each other and walked out of the room,

Conor popped up. "Attitude Baby Winchester, looks like someone has an authority problem" he chuckled

"Well what can I saw we're just trying to do our job and they make it way harder then it should be" I said

"Still haven't found your tell, you're a damn good liar, good job by the way acting all emotionless and detached, had me fooled. I especially liked how you turned the interrogation around on Sheridan. The guys an ass" Conor said

"Oh yeah" I replied smirking "Think thats good watch this" I said as Ballard and Sheridan walked back in

"You know you're brother is talking crazy, he's just being a smartass. Monsters and demons" Sheridan said incredulously

"Whats so crazy. You don't think that there's a possibility things exist we don't understand" I said

"Lets see you believe it too" Sheridan said

I was so gonna enjoy every second of this

"Hmm lets see. Ballard you think it's completely insane, but deep down you have your doubts. You're thinking what's she doing, hows she doing this, you're thinking something is happening here and its shady and you know it. You're freaked out right now, which is understandable" I said she looked totally freaked out

"And Sheridan, oh Sheridan all thats on you're mind is the date you're having with Ballard later. Now you're trying to rationalize it, both of you are. You're thinking maybe I heard you outside but you both know thats impossible" I said

"What are you doing?!" Sheridan asked

"We believe what we see, so maybe you need to open your eyes Sheridan" I said

Ballard left the room in a hurry. Sheridan followed slamming the door behind him

"Hmmm wicked I liked it, I though reading minds was an invasion of privacy" Conor said

"I didn't read their minds. It was pure observation and analysis of their character, I mean c'mon did you see the way he looked at her" I said

"I feel like it would be less scary if you did read their minds" Conor chuckled.

A lawyer walked in.

"Miss Winchester i'm representing you and your brothers" He said

"Thank god Matlock is here to save the day!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah, you three are related" he sighed sitting down

A note from Dean, to Sam, and from Sam to you, now I don't know what it has to do with your case" he started

"Yeah Matlock thanks" I said

He sighed getting up and leaving

I read the note and chuckled

HILTS —

IT'S A STREET

ASHLAND.

-MCQUEEN

"Clever" Conor remarked

"Con go check the fire escape" I said

Taking a bobby pin out of my hair and working at my cuffs

"You got about a 20 foot drop and a ledge, no fire escape" Conor said

"Okay, thats not so bad" I remarked

He just gave me an are-you-serious look

"It won't kill me" I remarked he shot me a bitchface

"well if you don't like it then help me out if not keep the sour faces to yourselves" I said which shut him up. I finished with my cuffs and stood up. Looking out the window

"Not that bad" I said trying to assure myself. I was getting ready to climb out the window, Conor grabbed my arm and we were suddenly in the Alley below. It felt like my stomach dropped. I ran and puked behind the dumpster

Conor chuckled. Putting his hand on my shoulder

"How ya feelin?" He asked

"Ugh I hate you" I said putting my hands on my knees

He helped me stand up straight

"Sorry Holls couldn't let you risk the drop" He said

"C'mon I need to find the nearest motel" I said walking down the alley

"What? Why?" Conor asked confused

"Thats the game plan when we get separated" I explained.

"Okay" he said going to grab my arm and teleport again

"Nuh-uh" I said pulling my arm away "We have legs we can walk" I said

He chuckled

We made it to the first motel

I walked into the front

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Yeah, i'm looking from a friend of mine, Jim Rockford" I said, he flipped through the pages

"Room 243" he said

"Thank you" I said leaving the room

I knocked on Sam's door.

"Sammy open up!" I called. He opened the door I smirked

"Hey Hilts ya miss me" I laughed, he pulled me in

"Ha ha so funny. What took you so long?" He asked

"Had a little complication on no fire escape and a twenty foot drop" I said

"How'd you make it out?" He asked

"Reapers can teleport" I said looking to Conor

"Hm" he shrugged

"It's not pleasant" I remarked

"So did you find anything?" I asked

"No nothing yet, get your laptop" he sighed

"Ughhhh" I complained research

"Yeah tell me about it kiddo" he chuckled

We got research started nothing showed up, all we had were the faces of girls over the years that went missing on Ashland street

There was a knock at the door. I drew my gun and followed closely behind Sam, he opened it. It was Ballard, I quickly put my gun away

Ballard shrugged walking in she showed us her wrists. Karen and Toney both had the marks on their wrists before they died

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I guess" Ballard said

"All right. You're going to have to tell us exactly what you saw" I said

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You two are fugitives I should be arresting you" Ballard said

"All right. Well, you know what? You can arrest us later, all right?" Sam said

"No" I argued but Sam ignored me

" After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to us Okay?" Sam said, she nodded

"Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?" Sam asked

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood" Ballard retold

"You know what? Here. I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street" Sam said handing her the papers with the photos

"How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes, and booking photos" Ballard said

"Well, you have your job, we have ours" I shrugged

She stopped on the third page

"This is her. I'm sure of it" she identified a women

"Claire Becker? Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago" I read

"But I don't even know her. I mean, why would she come after me?"

Ballard said

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice. For dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide" she answered

"You ever bust her?" I asked

"Not that I remember" Ballard said

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body" Sam said. I got up and grabbed my jacket

"What?" She asked

"Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest" I shrugged

"Oh of course it is" Ballard said thinking she was going crazy

We got to the address

Me and Ballard went one way, Sam went the other

"Okay, I know you don't really like me" Ballard said

"Oh, don't take it personally. I don't agree with any authority figures" I said, she chuckled

"You know you'd make one hell of a cop" she said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" She replied

"Thanks but I already got a job i'm locked into and i've save a lot more people over eight years then a doctor cop or firefighter will in their entire careers" I answered she nodded

Claire showed up, she didn't look like the vengeful type, she looked lost

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" Ballard yelled

As Sam came running in Claire disappeared

"Hey! Hey, I'm here, what is it? What happened?" Sam said

"Claire..." Ballard replied

"Where?" Sam asked

"She, she was here" Ballard said

"Did she attack you?" Sam asked

"No, she was just like, reaching out She was over there by the window" I said

The window was blocked by shelves

"Here, help me move this" I said walking over starting to pull boards down

We shoved the shelves aside, revealing the window. It is labeled from the outside

Ashland Sup

"Our little mystery word" Ballard said

The words made a reflection on the opposite wall

I walked over to the opposite wall

"She's in there Sam" I said getting a feeling

Sam picked up a sledgehammer and started to break parts of the wall, other parts we could pull with our hands

"Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there" Sam said reaching in

"This is wrong" I said

"Well, you are digging up a corpse" Ballard pointed out

"No, not that. That's, uh, that's pretty normal for us, actually" I said

"Then what?" Ballard asked

"No spirit we've every went after wanted to be wasted Sam, I mean c'mon no final show" I hinted

"You're right" Sam said. "Holls give me a hand"

I helped Sam pull Claire's shroud wrapped body out. Her wrists were bound

"Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours?" Sam said

Claire's ghost showed up, she couldn't speak. Her throat was cut. She just kept putting her hand where a necklace should be. I looked at the body to see a necklace on her

"The necklace Sam" I said

"What?" He asked

"Just don't question it" I said

"That necklace mean something to you?" Sam asked Ballard

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street.

I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me" Ballard said

"Now this all makes perfect sense" Sam said

"I'm sorry?" Ballard asked

"Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen, she warns people try's to tell them before they die" I explained

"She wanted Justice, trying to tell us who killed her" I added

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Sam asked

Ballard paused in thought "Oh my god" she said

"What is it?" I asked

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product" Ballard recalled

"Someone like Claire" I said

We got in Ballard's car she was just finishing up a call

"All right. Thanks" Ballard said

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean" Ballard said

"What?!" I asked

"He said the prisoner had to be transfered, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio" Ballard said

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Ballard answered

"Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've just gotta get it turned on" I said she just looked at me. I smiled sheepishly

"Or you know something like that" I said

She called it in and we got a direct location to where Sheridan has Dean.

When we arrived he had Dean at gunpoint

"Pete! Put the gun down" Ballard yelled

"Diana? How'd you find me?" Sheridan asked

"I know about Claire" Ballard stated

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to cover

"Put the gun down!" Ballard yelled again

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster" Pete said

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked

"I didn't do anything, Diana" Pete said

"It's a little late for that" she countered

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice" He said

"And Tony? Karen?" Ballard asked

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything" he yelled

The three of us shared a how do we get of this look. I just shook my head I don't know

"It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked" Pete said

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Ballard asked

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag" Pete said

"Hey!" Me and Dean yelled in unison

Sheridan raised his gun to Dean again

"Okay" Dean said shutting up

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you" Pete said

She lowered her gun

"Diana" I said. She put her hand up to stop me

"Thank you. Thank you" he said to her turning around, she raised her gun and fired bringing Sheridan down

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" Ballard said

He tackled Ballard's legs and knocked her down. I drew my gun but he had his pointed at Dean

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" He yelled I slowly lowered my gun and tossed it over

I smirked seeing Claire behind Sheridan

He turned around and saw her. She was looking at him through her bloody hair

"No!...No! You're dead!" Sheridan said in disbelief. While he was distracted Ballard recovered her gun shooting him in the back. He was killed this time

Ballard was leaning over the body for a moment then walked over to us

"You doin' all right?" Sam asked

"Not really. The death omen Claire. What happens to her now?" Ballard asked

"Should be over. She should be at rest" Dean said, she nodded

"So, uh. What now, officer?" Dean asked

"Well Pete did confess to me. He screwed up your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed" She said

"You'd take care of that for us?" I asked

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped" she said

"are you sure?" Sam asked I elbowed him

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam" Dean said

"No, it's just, I mean, you could lose your job over something like that" Sam said

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at , you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for all three of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in" Ballard said turning away

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by chance?" Dean asked

"It's at the impound yard down on Robertson" Ballard said

Dean had a calculating look on his face

"Don't... even think about it" Ballard said

"it's okay, it's all right, don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that" Sam said

"Yeah. I've noticed" Ballard said

We started walking off down the road

"Nice lady" Sam stated

"Yeah she was okay, for a cop" I smirked

" Did she look familiar to you?" Dean asked

"No, why?" Sam said playfully shoving Dean

"I don't know. Anyway, are you two hungry?" Dean asked

"No" Sam replied

"Starving" I replied

"For some reason I could really go for some pea soup" Dean said

"Um, okay random" I laughed

"Shut it" he nudged me

"Hey Kiddo, how about that weekend off" Dean offered

"YES! YES! Thank you god! Yes" I replied happily, it was about damn time I got my time off

"Someone seems happy" Sam chuckled

"Yeah, I like you two with full heads of hair and eyebrows. I couldn't been seen with you two if you didn't" I laughed

"We were hoping you forgot about that" Dean sighed

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully "just really didn't want to see you guys bald" I laughed

Thanks for reading


	38. Chapter 38

Weekend off

"Are you ever gonna tell me?" I asked annoyed leaning forward and resting my head on the seat between them. We've been driving for days, only stopping at motels for sleep. I have no idea where we're going, the boys won't tell me. All I know is that we're somewhere in California.

"Kiddo, for the last time no!" Dean said

"But whyyyyy?" I exaggerated

"It'd ruin the surprise Holls"

"Fine" I sighed sitting back in my seat.

"We'll be there by night" Dean chuckled noting the expression on my face.

"Not soon enough" I complained, Dean just smirked

"Hey Holly" He said looking to me, then to Sam.

"Oh no" Sam sighed knowing where this was going

Dean turned on the radio, Zeppelin's black dog came on

"I gotta roll, can't stand still, got a flaming heart, can't get my fill!" Dean belted out drumming the solo

I hugged Sam's neck from behind and put my face next to his

"Eyes that shine burning red, dreams of you all through my head!" I sang loud right next to Sam's ear. He smirked and pushed me back in my seat

"Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby, do me like you do me now!

Didn't take too long 'fore I found out, what people mean by down and out!" Dean sang

"Spent my money, took my car, started telling her friends she's gonna be a star!" I sang

"I don't know but I been told, a big-legged woman ain't got no soul!" Dean sang

"Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby! tell me that you'll do it now!" The three of us sang in unison laughing at our own voices.

We kept singing until laughing muffled out our voices mostly at Dean's version of AC/DC girls got rhythm. I shamefully joined him having too much fun to care

The signing died down. I jumped seeing Conor next to me, oh no how long was he there. He just smirked shaking his head. I shrugged and returned the smirk, no shame here.

The singing was over, game time

A car passed us

"Double plates!" I yelled punching Sam hard in the shoulder

"Ah! Holly! Really?! What are we five!" Sam yelled

"You're just mad cause I kick ass at this game" I taunted

"Holly there's only one car every fifty to a hundred miles" Sam said incredulously

"Fine, letters" I said. We had this game that starts at the beginning of the alphabet. We have to find something that starts with A on the road but the goal is it find it quicker then the person before you, then the winner starts with B and so on

"Someone's mood did a 360" Dean chuckled

"Well if it didn't the anticipation will kill me, you know how long it's been since I had a vacation" I said

"Hey you've had a few days off" Dean said

"Yeah De when I got stabbed" I laughed

"Okay, i'll start" Sam said, within twenty seconds

"Asphalt" Sam said

"Arsenal" Dean said about seven seconds later, we could use stuff in the car too.

I got it within five seconds "Ass!" I yelled pointing to a donkey on a passing farm. The boys busted out laughing

"Bugs" I started next in reference to the poor ones that perished on our windshield

"Beer" Dean said, he has a whole case in the trunk. He said him and Sam needed to get an "extra boost" to relax.

This went on we finished the entire alphabet, Dean was the champ like always. I must've passed out cause I slightly woke up to Dean carrying me in somewhere, it looked like a cabin. I passed out.

I woke up the next morning. I was in an extremely comfortable bed? By myself? In a room by myself? The walls looked like they were made out of logs, it was entire woodwork, and it was awesome. I found my duffle at the end of the bed

I got out of bed and noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday. It was really hot so I changed into my dark wash distressed denim shorts and my dark purple racerback tank top along with my black flip flops. I put my hair up and walked out of the room I was in.

I walked down a small hall with two other doors, i'm guessing the boys rooms. When I made it to the living room I was met by a full wall of windows over looking a lake and a forest. It was beautiful.

Dean was sitting on the couch still in his sweats watching a massive Tv. Sam was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey Kiddo! You're up!" Dean said

"So whatcha think baby sister? You approve?" Sam asked handing me a cup of coffee. I looked to him in disbelief

"Oh my god Sam! How'd you guys find this place!" I asked

"Wait! Are we squatting!" I asked seriously

"No! College boy's got connections" Dean chuckled

"Sam! This place is amazing!" I said taking in the full view. There was a dock by the lake. The water was so pretty it was blue but looked clear.

"Yeah a buddy of mine, Warren from Stanford owns it. I just called in a favor he said go ahead" Sam said

"Wow" I said still amazed

"There's food in the microwave we didn't want to wake sleeping beauty up from her nap" Dean chuckled

"Good cause' she would've murdered you" I laughed

I sat and ate my food contently, still awe struck by the view

"So whats on the agenda today Holls?" Sam asked sitting at the table with me holding the newspaper. I quickly snatched it from him

"No!" I yelled

"Hey! I was reading that" Sam said

"No Sam, no newspapers! No cases! We are having a normal vacation! I don't want anything to do with hunting or the supernatural for the whole weekend! I'll be damned if some case is gonna ruin it!" I said

"Okay okay" Sam said

"I also took the charger for your laptop" I said mischievously

"You didn't!" He said

"Oh I did" I said smirking

"Give Bobby the house number then all of our cells get locked up" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"You heard me Mister! Phones now!" I said trying to act serious but I ended up laughing

"Yes ma'am" Dean chuckled. I hid their phones

"So whatcha wanna do today Kiddo?" Sam asked

"The lake looks nice" I said

"Yeah, we have a private dock but the beach is shared with the neighbors" Sam said

"Cool" I said getting up. I ran back to my room and changed into my Red bikini top and matching bottoms with my flip flops. Ready I said walking out in my bikini with my towel

"Nuh-uh! Turn it around! No way in hell!" Dean said

"De this is the one you approved of remember" I said thinking back to the horrible shopping experience

"No way Dean approved of that" Sam said in disbelief

"Lets go" I said walking out the door before they could get another word in

I laid my towel on the beach and laid out to tan a little. The boys ran off the dock and jumped in the water. I chuckled, this is good this is nice. It feels great to relax.

I was laying out for about ten minutes before I noticed Sam walking over soaking wet. He had a mischievous grin on his face. I immediately stood up

"Sam! Don't you dare!" I warned. He took off into a run after me and chased me onto the dock where Dean was

"De! Help!" I yelled taking cover behind him. Him and Sam just shared a look. NO

Dean picked me up and carried me

"De! No!" I screamed laughing, and punching his back. He jumped off the dock with me followed by Sam, the water was cold but it felt good

I tried acting pissed off but they looked at me with pouting face's like two year olds

"Stop, i'm mad at you two" I laughed splashing water at their faces. Sam picked me up and threw me out even further

After about an hour in the water we laid our towels out next to each others on the beach. Sam was on my left and Dean was on my right.

"Better watch out De you're gonna burn" I laughed at how pale he's gotten, well this is the first sun we've had in awhile.

"Hey just cause you two freaks don't burn" Dean laughed

"Jealous De" Sam mocked

It was weird. Me and Sam rarely burned we just got darker. We turned olive, Dean got burnt then tanned.

Conor popped up and let out a sexy whistle

"Shut up Conor" I said to relaxed to care

"Reaper's here?" Sam asked

"Unfortunately" I chuckled

"I've been meaning to ask does he know what you are?" Dean asked

"Nope just as clueless as the last" I remarked he flicked my forehead

"Ow!" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing I got bit by bug" I joked looking up at Conor who just shot me a bitchface. A group of people showed up. About three guys and girls. I could practically hear them drooling over the boys. I was getting eyed by the guys and I didn't appreciate it.

It looks like the boys noticed as well they were shooting their best death glares at the guys.

a football came flying and hit me.

"The fuck!" I yelled

"What the hell man!" Sam yelled

"Oh my god i'm sorry!" A really attractive guy around my age said. He was a bit taller than me with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"It's no problem" I said I got up and walked over chucking it back with a perfect spiral. He caught it with an oomph

"Hey nice arm" he remarked

"Yeah thanks, my brothers taught me" I remarked

"Those your brothers?" He asked looking to Sam and Dean who l'm thankful looks can't kill cause this guy would be dead ten times over.

"Yeah" I remarked

"I'm Tate, by the way" he said shaking my hand

"Holland...Holly" I said

"Nice to meet you" he said. The rest of his group walked over,

"Oh Holly, this is Stacy, Chelsea, and Andy" Tate introduced the girls in his group. I didn't like it they all looked the same, small town same. All of the girls had brown hair two had brown eyes one had blue "this is Mark Jonathan and Pete" he introduced the guys. Something was up with them, but you know what no. This is my weekend to be normal and do what normal teens do on vacation

"Guys this is Holly" he introduced

"Hey" they greeted

"You wanna come hang out with us?" The girl with blue eyes, Stacy asked

"That sounds great, but I should really get back to my brothers" I said motioning to Sam and Dean

"Those are you're brothers" one girl asked in disbelief

Yeah and not pieces of meat I thought to myself

"yeah" I said shifting on my feet, well this is awkward

"Hey you know my parents are gone for the weekend were having a party later, you wanna go. Its just next door, it'll be us and a few other people" Tate said

"I'll think about it" I smirked

"At ten" Tate called after me as I walked away

"Holland, making friends" Conor said sarcastically. I shot him a bitchface

"Meet new people?" Sam asked

"Yeah Warren's neighbors" I said

"Hm" Dean said

"Oh not this again" I sighed

"What?" Dean smirked

"The hm's were not starting that again" I chuckled laying back on my towel. We stayed out until the sun started to set, then we headed back. Me and Sam both tanned a shade or two, Dean didn't get red, me and Sam were genuinely shocked. Dean's getting on our level.

I showered and put on my shorts and racer back again. I walked back in my room running a brush through my wet hair, then I saw it and I let out a scream

The boys came running in

"What?!" Dean yelled. I pointed at it. It was the biggest slimmest looking frog i've ever seen. Both the boys busted out laughing knowing my childhood fear of frogs, its a long story. But to make it short it involved a traumatizing childhood experience of a frog getting tangled in my hair

"Ha! Holls its a frog!" Sam laughed

"Just get it out!" I yelled near tears

"Okay-okay Kiddo we'll take away the scary frog" Dean laughed even more

Dean picked it up with ease but I saw the look on his face, he came running at me with it. I screamed and ran, he chased me

"Dean! Stop it!" I yelled. They kept laughing, Dean left and put the frog outside walking back in and still laughing

"De you're such an ass!" I yelled almost crying

"C'mon kiddo you know its funny" Sam laughed

"No, they're shifty little bastards" I remarked less ticked.

"Our baby sister. Can hunt the things peoples worst nightmares won't even touch. Her downfall a frog" Dean laughed

"Yeah cause' clowns and flying aren't just as ridiculous as frogs" I laughed

"Shut it kiddo!" We all three said in unison, me mocking them.

We walked back into the living room

"So dinner" I said

"Yeah we can head to that diner-" Dean started

"No. We can drive to a store and I can make dinner, like normal families eat every night" I insisted. The boys shared a look and Dean just shrugged

"Holls do you even know how to cook?" Sam asked

"Duh Sammy I took home ec" I said acting offended

"Alright lets go" Dean said. We headed to the store about twenty minutes away. I got all of the stuff I needed to make spaghetti with garlic bread and a salad

We got back and I started cooking

"Sam boil a pot of water please" I ordered. I was in a zone cooking. Dean walked by and tried to swipe a taste of the sauce, I caught him out of the corner of my eye and hit his hand with a wooden spoon

"Ah! Holly!" He yelled pulling his hand away

"Patience"

When it was finally over and I was seriously exhausted I made the boys set the table

It was amazing to say the least

"Holly this is great" Sam said

"Thanks, looks like half a year of hell in school was worth something" I said

Dean chuckled "c'mon it wasn't that bad"

"I got bullied and dad said if I got expelled for fighting from one more school I was dead" I said

"Oh it was that school" Dean said recalling the awful memory

"Yeah" I said

"Where was I?" Sam asked

"Stanford. It wasn't really that long ago" I said Sam nodded, well this got awkward really quick.

"What ended up happening?" Sam asked "with the fighting"

Dean chuckled

"I got expelled again Dad murdered me" I said "Dean saved my ass, dad was thinking of sending me to a boarding school" I said

"You...at a boarding school" Sam laughed "oh, I would pay to see that work out longer than a week"

"Shut it" I smirked nudging him. Yeah dad shipping me off to a boarding school wouldn't work. I can't stand being separated from my family, plus having another adult besides Dean or Dad in charge wouldn't work out, I do after all have a problem with authority. Plus the fact hunting would be out didn't settle with me well.

"So...Warren's neighbors invited me to this thing later" I started

"No" Dean flat out said. I looked to him in disbelief then to Sam

"Sorry Holly I agree with Dean on this one" Sam said

"What?! Why?" I asked getting pissed

"Holly we don't even know these people" Dean said

"What! Do you think the big group of teens is a pack of monsters?" I asked incredulously

"Who knows maybe" Sam said

"Well they're not! I silver tested them" I said

"Really?! When?" Dean asked

"When I shook their hands" I said pointing out the silver ring on my finger

"It doesn't matter I don't want you going and thats it" Dean said levelly,

but I wasn't just going to drop this

"No! No, I want you to tell me what this is really about!" I yelled

"This isn't just because we don't know them!" I yelled

"No Holly it isn't!" Sam yelled

"You're not going out to a party that late with a bunch of guys there that you or we don't even know!" Dean finally yelled. I can't believe it, this is about guys

"You are such a hypocrite" I scoffed under my breath

"What?!" Dean asked

"I said you're such a fucking hypocrite Dean!" I yelled "You hook up with different girls you don't know all the damn time, and yet you won't let me go to a party!" I yelled

"It's not like i'm gonna have sex with someone I just met! If thats what you're worried about!" I yelled turning around to walk away to my room

"Holly wait-" Sam called, I slammed my door

"Dammit" I heard Dean sigh

This was so stupid. I shouldn't even have opened my mouth, they would never let me go out. Well i'm not going to let them ruin it, honestly I wouldn't even be doing this if Dean hadn't made a big deal of it.

I snuck out the window as always except this time there was a big drop. I landed with a thud, it hurt like a bitch.

"Holly this isn't-" Conor said popping up

"Go away Conor!" I yelled, he just threw his hands up in defense and disappeared. I walked to the house next door, it was way bigger and nicer than Warren's. I went to knock on the door, Tate opened it before my fist hit it. Strange

"Hey!" Tate said cheerfully

"Hey" I replied walking in

"Glad you made it!" He said over the music

"Yeah me too!" I said back. It was the same people from the beach and about two other guys

"Wanna drink?" Tate asked

"Yeah sure" I said walking over and grabbing a soda. I like to make sure I pour my own drinks, for obvious reasons

"Here let me get some ice" Tate said. He walked over to the fridge and filled a red cup with ice handing it to me

"Thanks" I said pouring my soda in it.

I took a few sips and Tate was talking, then I felt it. I started to get dizzy and couldn't focus on anything

"Holly are you okay?" Stacy asked

"Yeah m'okay" I slurred then everything went dark.

I came to tied up. Son of a bitch. I was still really out of it

I was in the middle of a drawn pentagram tied to a black alter

Everyone was standing around dressed in all black with black Robes. I can't believe it a friggin cult

Tate seemed to be the leader. He was holding a pretty large knife.

"Oh no" I slurred still not capable of coherent speech

"A damn cult really" I slurred "so which god are you giving the virgin sacrifice too" I asked in pure sarcasm , Tate just laughed the others remained silent

"Did you drug me" I asked

"Yeah, you know it was pretty clever getting your own drink, but no one ever seems to think its laced on the cup" Tate said

I started to fall in and out of consciousness again. "So then i'm not your first sacrifice, kinda takes the charm out of it" I said sarcastically

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" He said

Conor casually walked in

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" Tate asked

"It doesn't matter who I am, i'm here for Holly" he said. The others went to charge him but Tate signaled for them to wait

" I can't believe it you're just people" Conor chuckled, yeah thats how I felt about now too if I could talk

"yeah what else would we be" Tate asked

"people I don't get you, you're doing all of this to please some god you don't even know exists, this is murder" Conor said

"You're crazy" Tate said

"humans you call certain things monsters but the truth is you are the real monsters at the end of the book. You plan on sacrificing an innocent girl to some evil god you think is real and will give you power, but really you don't know what evil or power is" Conor said walking around him by the lit fire place

"what are you talking about?" Tate asked curious

Conor slowly walked towards Tate his face suddenly became something horrible and terrifying it even scared me.

"Boo" he said, everyone started screaming and taking off in different directions

Tate tried to run but Conor popped up in front on him

"what are you, you're the devil!" Tate yelled in fear

"close, but not quite" Conor said in a menacing voice

They all ran out screaming with looks on their faces like they pissed themselves

I remember Conor picking me up. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in the morning in my room, I felt like I got hit by a bus. I ran to the bathroom and puked

"feels good doesn't it" Dean asked. Him and Sam stood in the doorway

"Ohh what happened?" I asked

"roofies. but you know you didn't go to that party last night" Dean said. Everything rushed back to me and I puked again

"you have enough normal for once" Sam asked

"i'm done with normal and people in general. People are crazy" I said

"I wish I could just see him one more time beat the shit outa him"I said steadying myself and standing up

"well after your reaper buddy dropped you off he said he wasn't done with them yet" Sam said

"oh well that takes care of it" I sighed putting my hand on my forehead and grabbing the wall for support. I was still sort of dizzy

"you need to eat and drink" Dean stated the obvious

"oh roofies are not fun" I said taking baby steps to the kitchen, and taking a seat at the table

"Well kiddo Thats the point" Sam said

"I put my hands on my head rubbing my temples and massaging then

" i'm sorry i'm never sneaking out again it was supposed to be fun, a weekend of normal" I said

"kiddo we still have one more day" Dean smirked

Well my vacation didn't go as planned. I just wanted a few days of normal but apparently normal doesn't exist in our lives, it's like freak things are a magnet to me. I mean c'mon a group of stupid teens, I would've guessed a lot of things before a cult. Well in a way I didn't have to kill anything or do research Conor took care of the problem, so I guess this does count as my weekend off. It was good, until it wasn't. But like Dean said, we still have one more day. Lets see how it goes.

Thanks for reading

Next chapter coming soon


	39. Chapter 39

Crossroad Blues

After my eventful weekend off we got out of town, thank god, and finally caught wind of a new case. It was only a few days, and as much as I hate to say it, I missed hunting.

We're currently sitting in a cafe. Sam is searching up more on the case and checking up on our Criminal status.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database" Sam directed at Dean

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something" Dean smirked

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now" Sam scolded

"And Holly you're on their watch list"

Sam said, I shrugged

"Well, what do they have on you?" I asked

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet" Sam muttered

"No accessory? Nothing?" Dean asked smirking

"Shut up." Sam stated

"You're jealous" I taunted laughing

"No, I'm not!" Sam said

"Uh-huh sure you're not Sammy. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" Dean smirked

Sam shut his computer, annoyed, and pulled out stacks of paper.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed" Sam read

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it" Dean said

"That's classy" I remarked Sam smirked

"When did he call animal control?" Dean asked ignoring my comment

"Two days earlier" Sam answered

"Did he actually say black dog?" I asked

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive" Sam confirmed

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?" Dean asked

"Could be" I replied

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked. Sam passed him the papers to look at

"it's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty" Sam listed

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" Dean smirked holding up a picture with one of the black dog depictions on it

Me and Sam shot him a look

"What? They could" Dean defended

Sam tried acting annoyed but let a smirk slip. I just chuckled and shook my head.

We headed to the work of the man that took the swan dive.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?" The man asked

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest" I answered, the man laughed.

"This funny to you?" Dean asked seriously

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute" the man said

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" I asked

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life" the man said

"How so?" Sam asked

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either"

"No?" Dean said

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive" he said

"Right. So what changed?" I asked

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart...It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?" He said

"Yeah, strange" I replied looking to the boys.

We left the office building and headed to the animal control center. Me and Sam decided to wait in the car and let Dean interview the secretary.

"So?" Sam asked Dean as he climbed back into the car

"Well Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real" Dean smirked

"De upstairs brain!" I sighed

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" I asked

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh," Dean said pulling out a post-it-note. "I don't know what this thing is" he said. I read it then busted out laughing

Sam read it and did the same

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam laughed

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Dean asked making me laugh harder

"Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?" Dean asked

"in a way" I said in between laughter

"Alright so what now Mr. Big shot?" I asked laughing at the look he gave me

"Uh-well I say we go to all the places that reported a black dog" Sam suggested

"Fantastic" I replied sarcastically

After about twenty houses of absolutely nothing in suburban hell, we came to our last house on the list.

"Wow a picket fence...shocker" I remarked as we walked up to the front door

"I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard..." Dean said knocking

A women answered the door

"Afternoon, ma'am" Dean said pulling out his id

"Uh, Animal Control" he said

"Oh, someone already came yesterday" the women said

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" I asked

The lady let us in

"The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago" the women said

"Okay. And you are...?" Sam asked

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid" she answered

"So where did the Doctor go?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?" She asked

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" I asked

"Well, no. I never even heard it"

Dean was looking around and picked up a picture

"I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so..." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well she was successful, the youngest chief surgeon they've every had. She got that job about ten years ago" she explained. Great ten years seems to be a common theme

"Thank you, and uh- tell her to call if she turns up" Sam said as we walked out the door. She nodded and closed it behind us. We got back in the impala

"An overnight success. Ten years ago" Sam said

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this" Dean said taking out the picture

"Lloyd's bar" I read

"Lets go" Sam said

We arrived at the bar. We got out and started walking towards the bar, I stopped noticing something odd. There were these yellow flowers in between all of the weeds, they looked familiar.

"Guys" I called. They both walked over

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"Flowers look familiar to you?" I asked

"That's weird" Dean observed

"Think someone planted these?" Dean asked

"In the middle of all these weeds?" I asked incredulously

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em?" Dean asked

"Yarrow flowers" Sam answered

"Thats right. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?" I asked

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals" Sam answered

I looked around noticing the flowers were everywhere

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's" Dean said

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?" I asked

"Let's find out" Sam said

We got a shovel from the car and walked to the center of the crossroad

"This seem about the dead center to you?" Dean asked getting ready to dig

"Just about" Sam answered

Dean broke earth and dug a few inches down hitting something solid.

"Yahtzee" I said

Dean pulled out s box. He opened it, there was stuff that looked like dirt and a few bones

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone" Sam said

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff" Dean answered

"Used to summon a demon" I said

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good" Dean said sarcastically

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls" Sam said

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting" Dean said

"The doctor" I put together

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam said

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music" Dean said Sam shrugged

"You don't know Robert Johnson's songs?" I asked laughing

"What?" Sam asked

"Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail...ringing any bells here?" I asked, Sam frowned. Me and Dean rolled our eyes in unison

"The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs" Dean explained

"And now it's happening all over again" Sam said

"Yeah" Dean answered

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here" Sam said

"What now we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal" Dean said

"So what, we should just leave them to die?" I asked

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?" Dean asked

"Dean" Sam warned

"All right. Fine" Dean said

"Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, we'll go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive" Sam said.

"I'm gonna wait in the car" I said

The boys shot me an evaluating look

"What?! Guys i'm fine. I'm just not feeling a bar right now" I said

"Sure you're okay?" Dean asked

"Guys i'm fine" I insisted. They nodded, not very convinced

I waited until they disappeared into the bar. I sat in the backseat

"Conor" I called. A few moments passed before he popped up next to me

"Can crossroad demons trade lives, make a deal one life for another?" I asked

"Its possible" he answered

I felt tears run down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away

"Did" I paused "did my dad-"

"I don't know" Conor cut me off already knowing what I was going to ask

"Conor please" I paused to stop myself from breaking down "I need to know if my dad made a deal" I said

"I can do some digging, but it means I have to leave you" he said

"Do whatever it takes" I said

"Alright listen, I can get in a lot of trouble for doing this. So you have to promise me you'll be careful, play it safe" he said

"Promise" I said wiping any tears threatening to run down my cheek.

"Se you soon Baby Winchester" He smirked then disappeared.

This sucks, I just want this case to be over. I wish we never even found out about this damn crossroads. I'm scared about this, scared that i'm right.

A few minutes later the boys walked out, shit they would know I was crying, I can't hide anything from them.

They got in the car

"What happened" Dean said, immediately noticing

"Its nothing i'm fine" I said wiping my eyes again

"Holly" Sam said equally concerned

"I'm fine I swear. So what'd you find?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Got an address" Sam answered

We pulled up to an old looking apartment building and started walking up a flight of stairs

"Whats this guys name again?" I asked

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean said

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made" I started

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis" Dean suggested. Sam sighed, I rolled my eyes

"Is that all you ever think about De" I sighed

"No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun" Dean made a valid point

We reached George's door. There was a line of black powder lining it

"Look at that" Sam said kneeling down, Dean joined him

"What is that, pepper?" I asked

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with graying hair and a dirty button up. The boys immediately stood up

"Who the hell are you?" George asked

"George Darrow?" I asked

"I'm not buying anything" he said starting to close the door but Dean stopped him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt" Dean said

"I don't know what you talkin' about" he said

"Yes you do" I said holding his picture up

"So George, you seen any hellhounds yet?" Dean asked

"Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes" Sam said

George nodded and moved aside letting us in. He closed and locked the door then proceeded to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

Looking around the apartment was a paint studio

"So what is that stuff out front?" Dean asked

"Goofer Dust" George answered. We looked at him blankly

"What, you three think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?" He said

He tossed Dean a bag full of it

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous" Dean said

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons" George answered. Gotta love Hoodoo.

"Demons we know" Dean answered

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good" he said taking a seat

"Four minutes left" George said. We looked to Sam to take lead

"Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble" Sam started

"Yeah, that you got yourself into" Dean remarked

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do" I said

"Listen. I get that you three want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place" George said

"Why'd you do it?" I asked

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price" he said

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst" George said

"Go on" Sam said

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?" He said

"How many others are there?" Sam asked

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous" he said

"Who else, George? Come on, think" Dean said

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for" he said

"No. No, there's gotta be a way" Sam insisted

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!" George yelled

"Look, you don't - " Sam started

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, Time you went, go help somebody that wants help" George said

"We can't just —" I started

"Get out! I got work to do" he abruptly cut me off

"You don't really want to die" Sam said

"I don't? I'm... I'm tired"he said then started to paint. We left

We knocked on Evans front door, he answered

"Yes?" Evan asked

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago" Dean asked

Evan got a terrified look on his face and slammed it

"Come on, we're not demons!" I yelled desperately

"Any other bright ideas?" I asked

Dean stepped back then kicked the front door open. We came to Evan's bedroom door. Dean went to kick it down but Sam grabbed his leg and stopped him

"What —" Dean asked

Sam looked at Dean pointedly the turned the unlocked knob and we walked in. It was quite

"Evan?" Sam asked

"Please! Don't hurt me" Evan jumped out from behind a bookshelf

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you" Sam attempted to calm him down

"We know all about the genius deal you made" Dean said

"What? How?" Evan asked

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it" I said

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy" Dean said

Evan started pacing

"Can you stop it?" He asked

"Don't know. We'll try" Sam said

"I don't want to die" Evan admitted

"Of course you don't, not now" Dean said

"Dean. Stop." Sam warned

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" Dean asked

"My wife" Evan stated

"Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for" Dean laughed

"Dean, stop" Sam tried again

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate" he said

"Desperate?" Sam asked

"Julie was dying" he said

"You did it to save her?" I asked

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot" Even said

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked

"I did this for her" he said

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Dean!"I yelled. Sam put a hand on Dean's chest and pulled him back

"Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out" Sam said

We followed Dean out into the hallway

"You all right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked

"You two throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon" Dean said

"Summon— are you nuts?!" I asked

"Maybe..,a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent" Dean said

"Dean no!" I said

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asked. I decided to stay out of this one

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine" Dean said

"No. No way." Sam said. I sighed in relief that someone agreed with me

"You're not allowed to say no neither of you, not unless you've got a better idea"

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? We're not letting you summon that demon" sam said

"Why not?" Dean asked

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not" Sam said

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why" Sam said

We don't have time for this.

Dean brushed past us but was stopped by Sam

"Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you and Holly have been thinking it too" Sam said

"It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?" Dean said

I heard something loud

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan called from the room

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean said

"Dean..." I said, he nodded knowing what I was going to say

"Now Go!" Dean yelled.

Me and Sam ran to the room with Evan and started to pour a large circle of goofer dust.

I heard something loud, mine and Evan's head shot up and we both looked at the door

"What?" Sam asked

It sounded like a dog growling

"You hear that?" Evan asked

"Yeah" I answered

"No, where?" Sam asked

"Sammy you don't hear that" I said

"No why do you?" Sam asked

Conor popped up next to me and grabbed my arm. We were far away from the house.

"Conor!" I yelled

"Sorry Baby Winchester" he said

"Is it true?" I asked. He nodded sadly

"I need you to take me to the crossroads" I said

"What? No" he said

"Conor" I pleaded. He sighed and grabbed my arm, we were in the bushes off the side of the road.

"As far as I go" he said

"Thank you" I replied. He nodded in response before disappearing. I saw Dean with the crossroads demon stuck in a devils trap, I heard them talking

"Let me out. Now" The demon said

"Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go" Dean said

"I can't break a binding contract" she said

"Hmm. And by "can't" you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going..." Dean started

"Let's talk about this" she said

"Okay, gone" Dean said

I walked over and grabbed the book from him.

"Holly what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"My latin is better" I remarked

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo..." I started

"Forget Evan think of your dad" the demon directed at Dean. I continued reading

"... in potentis Magnife!" I continued

"Wait!" The demon yelled. I stopped

She grabbed Dean and pulled him into a kiss

"What the hell was that for?" The demon asked

"Sealing the deal" she said

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue" Dean said

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives" She said

"How do We know you're not lying?" I asked

"My word is my bond" she said

"Oh, really?" Dean asked

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go" she said

Dean stepped back

"You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one" she said, Dean shrugged

"You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do" she said

Dean broke the circle

"I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew" she said

"Knew what?" I asked

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing" she said. It felt like the color drained from my face

"Shut your mouth, bitch" Dean said

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream" She said

"How about I send you back there?" I said

She threw her head back and black smoke poured out of her. Her body collapsed to the ground, she had no pulse.

Dean called a freaked out Sam and let him know I was okay.

We got in the impala, it was pure silence.

"Dean, she was lying. Demons lie" I said trying to assure him

"Yeah" he said not very convinced and spacing out. For once, I just hugged him. He returned the hug

"You can't ever make a deal, not you. I need you and Sam. You can't ever leave me" I said in tears, his grip tightened

"Kiddo we're going anywhere" he kissed the top of my head as we unwrapped from the hug.

We took off down the road to Evans

"Dean?" I asked

"Yeah"

"If I die... You have to promise me you won't make a deal" I said

"Hol-" he started

"No! Dean you have to promise me" I cried

"Kiddo i'm sorry, I can't promise that...ever. But right now we're all breathing and alive" Dean said I nodded

"I need you to talk to me" I said

"What?" He asked confused

"De don't play dumb, not with me. I know you've been hiding something. Since dad died" I said. He paused for a minute contemplating

"De what did dad tell you?" I asked

"He told me... Sam might turn evil and uh- I might have to kill him" Dean said. I was in shock

"What! Why! What does that mean!" I asked

"I don't know thats all he said" Dean answered

"Dean how could you keep this from me! From us!" I yelled

"You can't tell Sam" he said

"Dean!" I yelled

"Holly you have promise me you won't tell him! Not yet!" Dean said. I remained silent, how could he ask me that. Sam has a right to know

"Holland!" He yelled

"Fine...fine I won't tell Sam" I said. The rest of the ride was silent.

I don't know whats going on, I just wish things we're back to normal, or whatever is normal for us. I wish we never took this case

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for reading and your awesome reviews they mean a lot. To answer some questions i'm going to keep writing every episode

all the way up until the last, and maybe even after the next few weeks It may take me longer to update because school is a form of hell in itself. But anyways keep on reading and i'll keep on writing :)


	40. Chapter 40

Croatoan

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove" Sam said. I was still half asleep in the backseat, Sam had a vision where Dean killed someone and we had to hit the road. My problem is its the middle of the night and I enjoy what little hours of sleep I usually get, but no sleeping tonight.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked

"There was a picture. Crater Lake" Sam answered

"Okay, what else?" I asked groggily

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair" Sam answered

"And I ventilated him?" Dean asked

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him" Sam answered

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?" I asked. Dean would never kill someone without a damn good reason, no of us would.

"I don't know" Sam said

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?" Dean asked

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it" Sam said

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason" Dean said

"hope so" Sam remarked

"What does that mean?" Dean asked

"I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man" he said

"I wouldn't!" Sam raised his eyebrows

"Guys" I sighed knowing where this was going

"I never said you would!" Sam insisted

"Fine!" Dean yelled

"Guys! Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what" I mediated

"Fine" Sam agreed

"Dean?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Fine" Dean agreed

By the time we made it to Rivergrove it was day

The boys went in a store to ask around, I waited outside. They came out about five minutes later and we started to walk towards the car

"So Sammy and Dean-o what'd you find?" I asked

"Don't call me that" he chuckled bumping me. I hit a telephone pole

"Ow De! You friggin suck!" I exclaimed grabbing my arm

"Sorry about that kiddo, the pole was an inconvenience. I was trying to bump you into traffic" he joked. I punched his arm

I saw something carved into the pole

"Hey guys, come look at this" I said tracing my hand over the carved word, I got a feeling of sickness and danger. I quickly pulled my hand away

"Whoa-" Sam remarked

"Croatoan?"Dean read

"Yeah" Sam replied. Dean looked at him blankly

"Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam asked

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws . . ." Dean started

"De That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock" I laughed

"Whatever" Dean replied pretending to be offended

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?" I hinted

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan" Dean said

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight" Sam said

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . . " I started

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" Sam asked

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . ."

"We should get help. Bobby, Ellen?" I suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Dean said pulling out his cell. He frowned at it

"What?" I asked

"I don't have a signal" Dean answered

Me and Sam pulled out our phones with the same result

I walked over to a near by pay phone and picked it up. All I heard was out of service beeping

"Line's dead" I said

"I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step" Dean said

"You think its already started?" I asked

"I don't know Kiddo, but lets find out" Sam said. We drove to the guy's house. His name was Duane. He was the guy from Sam's vision supposedly.

We got to Duane's house and knocked on the door. A kid around my age answered

"Yeah?" He asked

We flashed our badges

"We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, he's my brother" the kid answered

"Can we talk to him?" I asked

"Oh, he's not here right now" he said

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake" he answered

"Are Your parents home?" I asked. I got a strange feeling

"Yeah, they're inside" he said

"Jake? Who is it?" Mr. Tanner called

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane" Dean said

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?" Mr. Tanner asked

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all" Sam answered

"When's he due back from his trip?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Mr. Tanner said

"Well, maybe your wife knows" Dean suggested

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now" Mr, Tanner said

"Your son said she was" I recalled

"Did I?" Jake asked

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?" Mr. Tanner asked

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later" Dean said

We turned and walked down the steps as they closed the door

"That was kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked

"Somethings up. They were little too Stepford" I said

"Big time" Sam agreed

We snuck around back and peered into a window. Mrs. Tanner was tied to a chair. We ran around front and busted through the door

Dean was handling Mr. Tanner and Sam was uniting Mrs. Tanner. I got blindsided by Jake. It all happened so fast he was strong, unnatural strong. He swiftly cut my arm and mixed our blood. I threw him off me and quickly pulled out my gun. I shot at him but he was out the window and gone. I looked to see Mr. Tanner dead and Beverly freaking out.

"You okay?...your bleeding" Dean said looking at my now bloodstained sleeve

"Yeah i'm fine, not my blood" I replied. I don't know why but I had the feeling to hide what Jake did for my own safety. But it didn't make sense, Dean would never hurt me...would he?

We bought Beverly and a dead Mr. Tanner to the nearest medical clinic. Doctor Lee lead us back to a room

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?" Doctor Lee asked to confirm

"They beat me. Tied me up" Beverly said

"I don't believe it" a nurse named Pam said

"Pam. Beverly . . . do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency? " the doctor asked

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them" she said

We all shared a look and walked out into the hall

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds" Dean said

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?" Sam suggested

"If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention" Dean said

"Great" I replied unenthusiastically

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside" Dean said

"We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs" I stated

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about" Dean said

"Dean" Sam warned

"No Sam, he's right. We're not allowed to mess up. I'm so sorry I got blindsided and attacked by a super fast and strong freak, i'm so sorry I missed the shot and he got away! I'm sorry I screwed up! Like i'm the only one in this family that ever does!" I yelled pissed

"Holly thats not what I meant-" Dean started

"Save it!" I cut him off

He was about to reply but the doctor walked out

"How's the patient?" Sam asked

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?" She asked

"We don't know" Dean said

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor" she said

"We didn't have a choice" I said

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner . . ." She listed

"Phones are down" Sam said

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?" She asked

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else" I lied

"I don't understand what is happening" the doctor asked

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder" she replied

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help. You two stick around, everyone safe" Dean directed at me and Sam

"Safe from what?" She asked

"We'll get back to you on that" Dean said

"Dean" I sighed

"Holly you're staying, that's final. And no transporting out either" Dean said with finality

"Be safe" I said

"Yeah, you too Kiddo" he said walking out the door. I locked it behind him. No matter how mad we are at each other, we've always tried to never go on a hunt during a fight unless we made up.

We all went back to the lab. Doctor Lee is looking at Mr. Tanner's blood samples

"Huh" she said

"What?" I asked

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection" she observed

"Really? What kind of virus?" Sam asked

"Can't say for sure" she said

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?" I asked

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood" she said

"Did what?" Sam asked

"There's this . . . weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur" She said.

"Sulfur" Sam repeated sharing a worried look with me. We went back to Beverly's room and told her

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?" She asked

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember . . . did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Lee asked. Shit Jake mixed our blood.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?" Beverly asked

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample" Lee said

Beverly nodded. Suddenly she attacked doctor Lee then started to advance on Sam. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and hit her over the head with it, knocking her out.

"Holly are you okay?" Sam asked

I dropped the extinguisher "yeah I have to use the restroom" I said jogging out and locking myself in the bathroom. I rolled up my sleeve to see the cut, which was still slightly bleeding. I rinsed it off with soap and water then wrapped paper towels around it in a makeshift gauze and pulled my sleeve down again. I splashed my face with cold water.

What am I going to do

"Conor" I called waiting for a response

He popped up. I was waiting for a smartass greeting or something, he looked so serious.

"Holly we need to go now" He said sounding a bit worried

"What is this?" I asked

"I don't know but I have to get you out of here" he said grabbing my arm getting ready to transport. I quickly pulled back

"Conor I can't" I said. He looked to my sleeve and saw the blood then looked back to me. I nodded

"I think i'm infected" I said

He started pacing

"Alright I'll just stay" he said

"Conor" I said

"Sorry Baby Winchester its my job to protect you, so you're stuck with me until this gets figured out" he said

"We can't tell anyone" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy

"Holly you have too." He stated

"I don't know why but I can't tell them. I don't know why, I feel scared for anyone to find out" I said in honesty, he nodded hesitantly agreeing

"You have to hide it better then" he said handing me his jacket. I put it on, it was black leather and kind of big but it was warm and strangely comforting.

He took my old one and put it in the sink. Then with a snap of his fingers it was on fire, burning the evidence.

"Hey!" I yelled annoyed. He chuckled

"You'll thank me later" he said leading the way back into the lab.

Sam saw us first him and Conor did a silent communication thing

"Who's this" Lee asked

"My partner Conor, he took a separate car...just showed up" I lied

"Do you have a badge?" She asked

"In my car" he said

"He's one of ours doctor" Sam convinced her.

"Alright then" she said getting back to work

"Sammy? Holly? Open up!" Dean yelled from outside

We opened the door to see Dean with another guy named Mark. They were both armed. Dean looked to Conor and did a silent communication thing like Sam did, It was starting to piss me off

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?" Sam asked

"Road block" Dean said. Mark walked into another room

"What's going on out there, De"I asked

"I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus" Sam said

"Okay, great. What do you think?" Dean asked

"I think she's right" Sam replied

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood" Sam said

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions" Sam said

"It's a Biblical plague" Conor said looking to me

"what?" The boys asked. I stayed silent, panicking internally about what i'm gonna do

"The Roanoke Colony. Croatoan, it's a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Resheph. A demon of plague and pestilence" Conor answered adding to the seriousness of the situation, only making me freak out more

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?" Dean asked

"Everything has to start somewhere" Conor replied

"They've got one! In here!" Mark called from the other room

"Beverly Tanner" I said

"She's infected?" Dean asked, me and Sam nodded. We walked into the room

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get" Mark said

Dean barely even hesitated pulling out his gun and walking to the lab

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" I asked stopping Dean

"Dean she's a person" I said

"Was" he said pushing around me

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" I asked following him into the lab

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked

"For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is!" Lee yelled

"told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through" Mark said

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam yelled

"Sam" Dean motioned for him to follow. I tried to go along but Conor pulled me into another room and locked the door

"You have to have them test your blood" Conor said as a two shots rang out from another room

"You want me to tell them?!" I asked in disbelief

"Holly" he said

"They just killed someone for having it and you want me to come clean to everyone?!" I asked

"No one is going to hurt you" he said

"Dammit Con! You don't know that!" I yelled

"Yes, Yes I do! I'm not asking you to tell everyone. Just your brothers" he said

"I won't" I said

He sighed in defeat walking back out of the room to the front where everyone is

Sam and Dean were preparing weapons and Mark was looking out the curtains

"There's a few out there, more coming" Mark said. I walked over to the boys and took out my revolver to make sure it was fully loaded and to grab extra amo to put in my pocket.

"We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming" Sam said

"Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty" Dean agreed

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles — even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives . . . " Mark started

"We could make some" I suggested looking at a shelf of medicine. I grabbed potassium chloride. Suddenly there was frantic pounding at the door

"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!" Someone yelled

"Its Duane Tanner!" Mark said

We opened the door and let him in. He was limping.

"Thank god" Duane said

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked

"That's the guy that I, uh, *clicks tongue*" Dean asked Sam

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked. Dean grabbed his arm

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief. Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?" Dean asked

"Who are you?" Duane asked

"Never mind who we are... Doc." Dean said

"Yeah, okay" Lee said

"Duane. Where you been?" Mark asked

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I . . . I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?" He asked

"Awkward . . . " Dean whispered

"You're bleeding" Dr. Lee gestured to a gash on his leg

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked

"I was running, I must have tripped" Duane stated

"Tie him up, there's rope in there" Dean said

"Wait . . . " Duane started

"Sit down!" Dean yelled pulling his gun on Duane

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful" Mark said

"Careful? About what?" Duane asked

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked

"No, what the hell? No!" Duane yelled

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards" Dr. Lee stated

"My mom!" Duane yelled

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns" she said

"So there's no way to know unless the infected turns?" I asked

"Yes" she replied.

-Fantastic

"Dean we have to talk... Now" Sam said. The three of us walked to another room

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening" Sam said

"Yeah, I figured" Dean said

"You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not" Sam said

"Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected" Dean listed

"we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see" I said

"For what? For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance" Dean said

He tried to get around Sam but Sam stopped him

"Hey look, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that!" Dean yelled

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!" Sam yelled

"What does that buy us?" Dean asked

"A clear conscience, for one!" I yelled

"Well, it's too late for that" Dean said

"What the hell's happened to you?" I asked

"What?" Dean asked

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care!" I yelled

"You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there!" Sam yelled

"Mm-hmm" Dean said. He pushed Sam back and closed the door, locking me and and Sam in the room together.

"Hey!" Sam yelled rattling the lock

"Dean no!" I pounded on the door

"Open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!" Sam yelled

"Dean!" I kicked the door

"Dammit!" I yelled. I can't be alone with Sam. I started to pace, Sam sighed sitting on the hospital bed

"Holly! You're bleeding" Sam said

I looked down to my arm. Blood ran down the jacket sleeve onto my hand

Shit

He quickly got up and walked over, grabbing my arm. He rolled up the sleeve and saw the cut. It was deeper then I thought

"When" Sam asked

"Jake did it... He bled into it" I said starting to cry. Sam started to get teary eyed

"Why didn't you say anything!" He yelled

"Look what Dean did! He didn't even hesitate!" I yelled "you think its any different?!" I yelled in tears

"Yes Holly! It is!" He said

I took out my gun and handed it to him.

"Sammy" I paused to keep myself from breaking down "if I turn you have to kill me" I cried

"What no!" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"SAM!" I yelled

"Holly, you're my baby sister. I can't!" he cried

"Can't or Won't!" I said in hysterics

"Dammit! Holly, I won't!" He said

"Y-you have to I can hurt one of you or worse" I cried, he pulled me into a hug. I tried to push away but his grip was tight, So I stopped trying to resist and just cried to him

"I'm so scared" I cried

"We'll figure this out. We're going to figure this out" He said so quietly it was almost inaudible, more to assure himself then me

"Let me see your arm" he said as we unwrapped from the hug. He sat me down on a chair and gathered everything in the room to do stitches.

He started to stitch it up. When he was done and my arm was stitched and wrapped I realized something

"I didn't hear a gunshot Sammy" I said. He looked up at me and as if on que Dean opened the door. He saw my arm and closed the door behind him

"What the hell happened?!" Dean asked

"Jake bled into it" I said focusing on a flaw in the pale floor tiles

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He yelled. I looked up at him,

"Because. Look at what you did Dean, with no hesitation" I cried

"No Holly" he shook his head

"How could you even think that?!" He said

"Its been my job to protect you for 16 years and i'll be damned if I'm gonna stop now" he said "but in order for me to do that you have to talk to me"

I nodded sadly

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened with Duane?" I asked

"We're waiting longer. Observation" Dean said.

"Listen to me, okay. The three of us are the only ones who know, we don't tell anyone. If she clears Duane in the next few hours that should clear you too" Dean said

"Actually the four of us" Conor said popping up

"And I'll keep an eye on her" Conor said. Dean gave him a nod walking out of the room with Sam. I put Conor's jacket back on to follow

"Told you so" he mocked,

"Shut it Conny!" I punched him with my good arm and followed the boys out

We went back to the lab and continued prepping out explosives

Dr. Lee walked in

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right" She asked

"Yeah" Sam said smiling. She walked out

"So how do you feel" Sam said handing me my revolver which I gladly accepted

"Great" I remarked internally doing a happy dance and singing. But then it dawned on me, I saw his blood mix with mine...Am I immune?

"We need more alcohol" Dean said. Sam walked off to go get some.

After a few minutes of silence I broke it.

"You know I'm going to ask why" I said

"Yeah" he remarked

"So why didn't you do it? What changed your mind?" I asked.

Dean was about to answer but a loud noise sounded. I felt it, Sam

"Sam!" I yelled running out of the room Dean was in front of me

We came to the door to be met by everyone else. Dean kicked it open, Sam was pinned by Pam

"Sam no!" I yelled. Dean shot Pam in the back three times. She fell dead

Sam put out a hand, Dean instinctively stepped forward to help him. Mark pulled him back

"She bled on him. He's got the virus" Mark said

Realization crossed our faces. No Sam

We rushed back to the lab. Sam sat on the stool. I was in full on panic mode at the moment as was Dean

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked again

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark said

"We don't know that for sure... I saw Jake bleed into my wound earlier and I was immune! Maybe Sam is too it could be something in our blood!" I said pulling up my sleeve to show the gauze

"We can't take a chance" Duane said

"You know what we have to do" Mark said

"Nobody is shooting my brother" Dean said with finality

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself!" Duane said

"Nobody is shooting anyone!" Dean yelled

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane argued

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!" Dean said

"Dean, they're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself" Sam said

"Sam no!" I pled

"Forget it" Dean said

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things" Sam said

"And you're not dyeing either you said it yourself, we'll figure this out" I said crying

"Sam, we've still got some time" Dean said

"Time for what? Look, I understand he's your guys's brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this" Mark said pulling out his handgun. I had my revolver to his temple and cocked it before he even got a proper grip on the handle of his

"I'm going to say this one time so listen closely — you make a single move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?! Consider this your warning" I threatened. Don't mess with my brothers. He dropped his gun and I lowered mine

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark asked

Dean tossed me the keys

"Holly is gonna get you the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now"

"Dean you go too" Sam said

"Dean no, I am not leaving" I said

"Yes you are!" He said

"No i'm not." I said stubbornly. I tossed Mark the keys. And sat down on a chair in the corner

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy. You gonna have to drag me out" I said, not caring anymore about the tears falling down my face

They left. The doctor turned to leave

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals" she said

"Oh, actually we're not really Marshals" Dean said

"Um. Oh." She said before leaving

Dean shut and locked the door behind her. Sam started to cry

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something" Dean joked

"Dean, don't do this. Just take Holly and get the hell out of here" Sam cried

"No" I said

"Give me my gun, and leave" Sam said.

"For the last time, Sam. No" Dean said

"This is the dumbest thing you two have ever done!" Sam yelled

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember Dean's waitress in Tampa. I mean what he did topped the dumb scale" I shuddered at the memory

"I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you two" Sam said

"Sammy you are not dyeing alone" I said

"No, you two can keep going" Sam said

"Who says I want to?" Dean asked

Dean sat down next to me

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it" Dean said

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? And let Holly die?" Sam asked

"No...Holly i'm sorry" Dean said

"For what-" Was all I was able to get out. Conor popped up next to me and grabbed my arm. We were suddenly outside

"Conor no!" I cried

"You have to let me go back!" I yelled

"I'm sorry, I can't let you die. I promised your brothers" He said

"Their my brothers they're all I have, i'm already dead without them!" I said in hysterics and tried to go around him. He grabbed my arm

"Let go of me!" I tired to fight him, but he wasn't very affected by my hits

"Holly wait! Look!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. There was no one outside. It was dead silence. We looked at each other than ran back in to see everyone standing around.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing" Dr. Lee said

I ran over and hugged Sam then Dean. I pulled away and clocked Dean, my arm was injured so the punch was weak but it hurt regardless

"What the hell?" He asked

"Don't ever do that again!" I yelled pissed off.

In the morning we headed out. I was happy when the impala finally crossed into another town, I hated that place

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted" Dean said. I rested my head on the seat between them

"Why were we immune?" I asked

"You're freaks" Dean answered

"And you're the one related to us" I laughed

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?" Sam said,

"Like Dean's Tampa waitress" I joked. Dean shuddered and pushed me back so I fell onto my seat

"Don't bring it up" Dean said

"Why Dean you didn't like her-" I started but was cut off by Dean turning up the radio to drown me out.

This case left a lot of questions unanswered. But we don't need the answers right now, i'm just glad we're all still breathing

Thanks for reading :)


	41. Chapter 41

Its been a few days since the Croatoan incident. Dean told Sam the truth and lets just say none of it went over well. I still remember every word of the fight, I was tired so I laid down in the backseat and pretended to be asleep while Dean took a driving break.

"_Before Dad died he, he told me something — something about you" Dean said_

_"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked_

_"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you, and Holly"_

_"He told you that a million times" Sam said_

_"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you" Dean said_

_"Save me from what?"_

_"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . . " Dean said_

_"You'd what, Dean?"_

"_That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy" Dean finally admitted_

_"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I don't know" Dean said_

_"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?!" Sam yelled_

_"Nothing, that's it, I swear"_

_"How could you not have told me this?" Sam asked pissed_

_"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to" Dean said_

_"Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!" Sam yelled_

_"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day" Dean said_

_"We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means" Sam said_

"_We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure —" Dean started_

_"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?" Sam cut him off_

_"I never said that!" Dean yelled_

_"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean" Sam said_

_"I never said that! Damnit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You and Holly immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?!" Dean yelled_

_"Forget it" Sam said_

_"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please" Dean said_

_Sam nodded the rest of the ride to the motel we were staying at was silent. That should've been the first sign. When me and Dean woke up in the morning Sam was gone. Dean freaked and dumped me at Bobby's, much to my dismay, but I made him promise to update me all of the time._

According to him it was better for me to stay at Bobby's so he could focus on just finding Sam and not have to look after me.

That was a few days ago. I've barely slept, and I don't have to be with Dean to know he hasn't slept either. I've been staying by my phone this whole time. It never left my side.

"Squirt, you should really get some sleep" Bobby said.

"I'll sleep when Sam's home, i'd just feel better if I was out looking for him" I said. He nodded understandingly.

"Alright then...i'll go make us sone coffee" he said

"Uncle Bobby I can't have you do that, you need your sleep" I said

"Well Squirt, can't have you sitting up alone again. Must get boring" he said.

"Besides The Good the Bad and the Ugly is getting dusty on my shelf" He said. He made us coffee and put the movie on, he was passed out in an hour but its the thought that counts.

My phone rang. I picked it up

"Dean!" I said

"Hey Kiddo!" He said

"Did you find him?" I asked

"Ellen called he's in Lafayette, Indiana. I should have him back by tomorrow or the next day" Dean said

"Alright, hurry back...and kick his butt for me" I said

"Will do" he chuckled

"Love you" I said

"Love ya Kiddo" he said before hanging up.

"Whats the news" Bobby asked sitting up

"They should be back by tomorrow or the next day" I answered

"Good" Bobby replied. "Does that mean You'll sleep?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered. I went to bed but woke up early with a felling that something was wrong. I tried calling Dean, but there was no answer. Now I was freaking out. I dialed him five times.

Hours went by until Dean finally called me back.

"What the hell De!" I've been calling for hours.

"We ran into some troubles but we're coming to get you in a few hours so be ready" he said hanging up. I went upstairs and grabbed my duffle, truth is I never really unpack anywhere I go because the only permanent place I've had in my life is the impala.

The boys showed up "Sammy where the hell have you been!" I yelled hugging him

"Its complicated" he said

"What happened to you guys?" I asked as we sat down with Bobby to have dinner

"Gordon happened...he was hunting Sam" Dean said

"What? Why?" Bobby asked

"Apparently Sam's fair game now" Dean said

"I'll remember that next time he pisses me off" I joked

"I wish I was there. I'd love to land a few more punches on him" I said

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least" Dean said

"How'd you manage that" I laughed

"Anonymous tip" Sam said

"Sammy you're an upstanding citizen" I laughed. The boys finished retelling their story. We said our goodbyes to Bobby and hit the road. It was late, we stopped for gas

I waited until Dean got out. "Hey Sammy" I said

"Yeah"

"Never again" I stated

"What?" He asked playing dumb

"Don't ever take off like that again" I said

"Kiddo i'm not going anywhere"


	42. Chapter 42

We've been searching for Sam's friend Ava for over a week. We've been hold up in some motel for the entire time. I'm going stir crazy and dyeing for a hunt. I mean I feel bad for Sammy, I really do but I don't even know this chick and i've lost hours of sleep trying to help Sam find her.

We've been up all night.

"I'm gonna go get coffee" Dean said

"Venti Black...20 million espresso shots" I said rubbing my temples. We're all fairly tired at the moment.

"Mhm" Dean said getting up and bumping into the table before stumbling out the door. Did I say tired? Try exhausted and beat to hell.

"Holls, you should get some sleep" Sam said, It wasn't a question.

"Sammy m'fine" I yawned "you get some sleep"

"No you're not...and you suck at lying" he remarked

"Sammy I said i'm-" I started

"Go-to-bed" he stated seriously

"Okay okay" I said throwing my hands up in defense

"Now" he said

"If you insist" I replied getting up. As soon as I hit the mattress I was out.

When I woke up I was still tired but felt like I could function without falling on my face.

The boys were at the table. Dean had his back to me, I quietly got out of bed. I snuck up behind Dean to scare him, Sam saw me and smirked.

Just as I was about to scare him, "Kiddo I know, you're there" Dean said not taking his eyes off the papers he was looking at.

"Damn" I sighed

Sam chuckled

"What gave me away?" I asked

"You weren't as quite as you thought" Dean stated

"Sorry kiddo, You're still learning. Haven't mastered the sneak up yet or listening. You have to pay attention, even too the slightest creak in the floorboard" Dean chuckled

"You two are in for it when I do" I joked sitting at the table

"Yeah kiddo we'll see, you should know better than to sneak up on hunters" Sam said

"Especially the best of the best" Dean smirked

"It'll happen, and i'll enjoy every second of it" I laughed.

"So anything new?" I asked turning serious.

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks" Sam answered

"Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?" I asked

"It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out" Sam explained

"You did?" I asked surprised. Normally Sam never wants an in the meantime hunt.

"Exactly what I said Holls" Dean chuckled under his breath

Sam shot him a bitchface. "we've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can" Sam directed at me, I could tell by both their faces that they've already had this conversation.

"Yeah...okay Sammy" I said

We packed up and hit the road.

Cornwall was almost a full days drive away. I was extremely bored in the backseat

"Guys" I complained

"Whats up Kiddo?" Sam replied

"I'm boredddd" I exaggerated

"Can't help you much there" Sam said

"C'mon Holls you'll live. Its not even a full days drive" Dean said

"I know, I know. Doesn't mean i'm not bored" I stated

Conor popped up

"Haven't seen you in awhile" I remarked in a bitchy tone. I was still mad at him for the Croatoan thing.

"What?" Sam asked

"My shadow decided to show up" I explained.

"Conor?" Dean asked

"The one and only" I confirmed unhappily. I know he was following orders, but what if that was really the last time I saw Sam and Dean.

"Hmm miss me?" Conor smirked

"Yeah, hardly" I scoffed

"Are you seriously still pissed at me?" Conor asked sounding sort of amused

"Yes" I stated

"Look, you have you're job and I have mine. I was doing my job" He defended

"Yeah, well no one asked you too!" I said getting even more pissed

"Actually Dean did, he asked me to get you out" Conor said getting equally as pissed off as I was.

"Of course he did!" I yelled, I was snapping

"Holly-" Sam started

"Stay out of it Sammy!" I yelled

"You always follow orders why don't you freakin grow a pair and get a mind of your own! Does everyone else make decisions for you!" I yelled

He just scoffed shaking his head then disappeared.

A few moments of silence went by

"Holly...I asked him too" Dean said

"I know you did Dean, that doesn't mean anything. Its not about you" I said

"But-" Sam started

"No! Okay just stop! Why are you two defending him?" I asked

"We're not" Dean said

"Then just leave it alone! It's between me and him! If he's gonna be sticking around he needs to make his own decisions! Not just do whatever he's told because it's my life he's screwing with! Not yours or Sam's! Mine!" I yelled. That shut them up, not another word was said until we got to the hotel in Cornwall.

We parked, Dean turned off the car.

"I'm sorry" I said

"this is between you and him, for now we'll back off. So don't apologize, you're right" Sam said

"I know I am" I joked trying to lighten the mood and let them know it was Conor I was mad at not them

"Careful Kiddo, you get anymore full of yourself your head might explode" Dean said making him and Sam chuckle

"Shut it" I laughed playfully hitting his arm.

"Wow this place is-" I started taking in the appearance of the old style hotel

"Old school" Dean finished for me

"Yeah" I agreed

We got out of the car and started up the path to the door

"This is awesome, we never got one of these before" I said

"One of what?" Sam asked

"Original haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." I chuckled

"Mmm, Daphne. Love her" Dean remarked

"Dean" I sighed "must you ruin Scooby Doo for me"

"What Daphne's hot" he defended

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes

Sam paused looking to an urn

"What is it Sammy?" I asked walking over with Dean

"I'm not so sure haunted's the problem" Sam said

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"You see this pattern here?" Sam said pointing to an engraving on the urn

"A quincunx, that's a five-spot" I observed

"Five-spot" Dean said surprised

"Yeah" Sam answered

"That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?" Dean asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Right, You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies" Sam said

"Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?" Dean asked

"Maybe" Sam shrugged

"Who knows De, I wouldn't be too surprised. Stranger things have happened especially to us" I said.

We walked in, two girls ran by us

"Hey!" A women yelled

"Sorry about that" she said

"No problem" Sam replied

"I'm Susan, checking in?" She asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests" she said

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous" Dean said

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month" she explained

"Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" She directed to the boys, they shared a why-not? Look

"How'd you know?" Sam asked

"Oh, you just look the type" she answered

The boys looked uncomfortable

"So, uh, separate room for you and a king-sized bed for you two?" Susan asked. I immediately busted out laughing

"What? No, uh, no, we're, we're . . . two doubles. We're just brothers and thats our sister" Sam explained. It was Susan's turn to be uncomfortable. I couldn't stop laughing, Dean elbowed me but that only made it worse.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry" she quickly replied

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean asked

"You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?" Sam asked taking the focus off Susan

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever" she said handing Dean the room key

"Here you go, Mr. Mahagov" She said

"Thanks" Dean said

"You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen to their rooms?" Susan said. An elderly man walked over and grabbed Dean's bag

"Let me guess. Antiquers?" Sherwin asked

We followed Sherwin as he drug Dean's duffle up the stairs

"I could give you a hand with that bag" Dean said uncomfortable that someone was carrying his bag

"I got it" Sherwin said stubbornly

"Okay" Dean said

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame" Sherwin said

"yeah?" I asked

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room" Sherwin directed

He opened the door for us and put Dean's bag down. Ge held out his hand expectantly. I nudged Dean

"You're not gonna ... cheap out on me, are you, boy?" Sherwin asked

Dean sighed pulling out his wallet and handing Sherwin a twenty.

Sherwin left and Dean closed the door behind him. We got settled in and started researching. I was on one bed with Sam and Dean was pacing

He looked to an antique wedding dress on the wall

"What the —" he said

"What?" Sam asked looking up from his papers

"That's normal" Dean said gesturing to the dress "Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long" he said. I chuckled

"All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill" Sam said changing the subject

"Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down" Dean said

"Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back" I suggested

"Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" Dean asked

"No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling" Sam pointed out

"So what then, Sherwin?" I asked

"I don't know" Sam said

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" Dean asked. I again busted out laughing

"Well, Dean you are kinda butch, and Sam...well" I laughed. Dean shot me a bitchface and Sam pushed me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a thud

"Ow" I whined

The boys just laughed at the look of shock on my face, I couldn't believe Sam just did that.

I jumped up and took Sam by surprise tackling him off the bed and sitting on him pinning him down.

"She got ya Sammy" Dean laughed

"I don't know Holls you're still learning" Sam smirked. Oh no, I barely had time to blink before Sam quickly flipped us over and now he was pinning me.

"Sorry Sammy" I smirked and kneed him in the stomach giving me time to flip us again.

"Ha" I said pinning him.

"Good job, now get off me" He chuckled. This was one of our training methods. It kept all of us on our toes. I always get Sam, Dean was hard but not impossible. It was only tough with Dean because over half of my skills came from him.

"You let her get the jump on you like that" Dean laughed

"You're next" I laughed getting off of Sam

"Kiddo you couldn't get the drop on me if you tired" Dean laughed

"Is that a challenge?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah it is" he said "come at me" he challenged

"Not now you're expecting it" I said getting back on the bed and continuing research

"Good luck Kiddo, I have the reflexes of a cat" Dean joked doing a quick karate pose making me and Sam laugh

"I don't know De, I might just surprise you. They say the pupil will one day be better than the teacher" I laughed

"Bring it on young grasshopper" Dean laughed

"We should probably go look around more" Sam suggested

"Alright lets go" Dean said. We started to walk around the hotel. Yeah it was pretty creepy

"Whats up" I asked noticing The boys looking at something

"Another five dot" Sam answered. Dean knocked on a door that said private, Susan answered it to reveal a room full of creepy dolls

"Hi there" Dean greeted

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great. Yeah" Sam said

"Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing" she said

"Hey! Are those antique dolls? Because this one" Dean gestured to me "this one here has got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?" Dean smirked. I was so gonna kill him later

"Yeah, yeah big time" I said

"Big time. You think she could come — or we could come in and take a look?" Sam asked

"I don't know ..." Susan said

"Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but-" Dean started

"I think she gets it... It would make my day" I said sickly

"Okay. Come on in" Susan said moving aside

"All right. All right!" Dean said slapping my back. I shot him a death glare

"Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all" Dean said

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value" Susan explained

"What is this? The hotel?" Sam asked gesturing to a dollhouse

"Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom built" Susan said

I noticed something weird. I leaned down and picked up a doll

"His head got twisted around. What happened to it?" I asked

"Tyler, probably" she said

On que Tyler ran in

"Mommy! Maggie's being mean" Tyler yelled

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" Susan said

"Hey Tyler. I think you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" I asked

"I didn't break it. I found it like that" Tyler said

"Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it" I said

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em" Tyler said

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad" Susan said

"Grandma?" Dean asked

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys" Tyler said

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?" Dean asked

"Up in her room" Tyler said

"You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll —" I started

"No. I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors" Susan suddenly cut me off

"Well thank you anyway fir letting me have a look" I said as we left

"Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" Dean suggested as soon as we were out of earshot

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and ... " Sam listed

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor. All right, we'll see what We can go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before" Dean said

"Right" Sam said. We started to go our separate ways

"Don't go surfing porn - that's not the kind of whacking I mean" Dean called after him. Sam rolled his eyes

"De really?" I sighed he just laughed

Not even ten minutes later we saw the corner carrying a body bag out on a stretcher. We walked out and ran into Susan

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there" She shuttered

"That's awful. He was a guest?" Dean asked

"He worked for the company that bought the place" she said

"Hmm" Dean said

" I don't understand" Susan said

"What?" I asked

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund" Susan offered

"No thanks. We don't scare that easy" Dean said. We looked around for a few more hours and found nothing.

We got back to the room and Sam was sitting on a chair in the corner.

We walked in and closed the door

"There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room" Dean said

"Yeah. I saw" Sam said sadly. Something was wrong with him

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?" Dean asked

"Your bossy" Sam said. I think he's drunk, I chuckled

Dean turned around in surprise

"What?" Dean asked

"You're bossy. And short" Sam laughed

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam laughed "So? Stupid"

I nudged Dean and pointed to the empty bottles

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case" Dean said

Sam got tearful "That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him" He said

"What are you talking about Sammy? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything" I said

"That's an excuse, I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too" Sam said. It hurt to see Sam, of all people, like this

"Yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that" Dean said walking over to him

"No, Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!" Sam yelled getting upset

"Change what?" Dean asked

"My destiny, Dean!" Sam said

"All right. Time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch" Dean said helping Sam to his feet. I walked over and pulled the covers down.

"Come on" Dean said

"I need you to watch out for me" Sam said

"Yeah. I always do." Dean replied

"No! No, no, no. You have to WATCH OUT for me, all right? And if I ever ... turn into something that I'm not ...you have to kill me" Sam cried

"Sammy" I sighed

"Sam" Dean said dismissively

"Dean! Dad told you to do it, you have to" Sam said

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass. He never should have said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids" Dean said

"No. He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!" Sam cried

"Yeah, well, we're not dying, okay? And neither are you. Come on. Sam" Dean pushed him on the bed

Sam grabbed Dean's jacket

"No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise" Sam pleaded

"Don't ask that of me" Dean said with a look of pain on his face

"Dean, please. You have to promise me" Sam cried

"promise" Dean said. I knew he didn't mean it, he just said it so Sam would go sleep it off

"Thanks. Thank you. You are ... " Sam started

"All right. Come on" Dean said making Sam let go of his jacket.

Sam finally let go and laid back.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He looked to the door then to me. I knew what he was asking

"Yeah I got him, just be careful. I don't need both of you hung over in the morning" I joked. He smirked and left.

I got ready for bed then laid in Dean's, about ten minutes later I heard Sam start to stir awake.

"Holly!" He called out groggily. I sighed getting up and sat on the edge of his bed. He stunk of tequila, but thats not important

"Yeah, Sammy?" I asked

"I love you" he said starting to get teary eyed

"I love you too Sam?" I said in a questioning tone, wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" he cried

"No Sam. You can't talk like that" I said fighting back tears

"It's going to happen! So I need you to know, even though I wasn't a great brother. I sucked at being a brother, Dean's always been better we all know that. I mean I left you for four years and didn't even pick up a phone-" he started

"Sammy please stop" I cried

"No! I need you too know i'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be better. But I need you to know that I love you, you're my baby sister and I love you" he cried

"Sammy, I know that" I said. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing

"I need to know that you forgive me" he said

"Sammy... I forgave you the day you came back. No matter what you do or say, I'll always forgive you" I cried. I laid down and put my head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around me

"Stop talking like me and Dean are going to let it happen, cause' were not. He made his promise and thats mine" I said, he kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep from the even breathing pattern and warmth from his chest.

I woke up in the morning to the lovely sound of Sam puking. Dean was already up

"Feels good doesn't it Sammy" I called into the bathroom

"Ugh" I heard him complain

"Yeah, I guess mixing whisky and Jäger wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" Dean chimed in

"I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean asked hopefully

Sam groaned loudly "Ohh, I can still taste the tequila" He said. That sucks i've been there.

Dean grinned mischievously "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy - it's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray" he said.

Sam heaved "Oh, I hate you" he complained

"I know you do. Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace" Dean said

"Really...makes sense" I shrugged

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam asked from the bathroom

"Yes I do" Dean answered

"All right" Sam said steadying himself and standing up.

"I think it's time we talked to Rose, then" Sam said

"Oh. You can brush your teeth first" Dean grimaced

"I second that" I said grimacing as well. God is that what I smelt like on my tequila binge

"Guys i'm gonna keep researching, you two go ahead" I said

"You sure?" Dean asked

"Yes Mother hen i'm sure" I laughed

"We'll be back" They said walking out the door. I sighed sitting on a chair in the room.

"I know you're here" I said in reference to Conor. He became visible

"What do you want Conor" I asked

"I want to talk" he replied.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said

"Don't talk, just listen" he said

I rolled my eyes but urged him to continue

"I'm not apologizing, I did what I thought was right. I'm not pretending to know whats best for you I never would. But i'm sure you're brother knows whats best, and thats why I did it" He said

"I think I know best for myself" I spat

"Okay, I get that. Trust me I do, so for now on I'll let you do your job one hundred percent. I'll only step in if you absolutely need me" He said. I nodded

"Can we reach an understanding? Because I still have a job too" He said

"Yeah, we're okay" I said. I needed to fix this

"Thank god" he sighed

"I need to ask you something" I said

"What is it?" He asked

"This whole thing going on with Sam...can it really be stopped?" I asked

"I can't answer that because i'm not even a hundred percent sure whats going on with him. But I can say what ever is supposed to happen you three will find your way around and out" he chuckled

"Its not like the Winchesters are know for accepting death" he said

I nodded in agreement

"If I hear anything you'll be the first to know" He said

"Thanks" I replied. He left just as the boys came back in.

"We need to go..now" Sam said

"Why? What happened?" I asked

"Susan caught us and thinks we're creeps" Dean answered

"And Rose?" I questioned

"No way its her, she had a stroke" Sam answered

"Then who? Hoodoo is pretty hands on" I said

"I dunno, but we should get out of here before Susan calls the cops" Dean said

"Good idea" I agreed gathering my things and meeting the boys in the impala

"What now geniuses?" I asked slightly chuckling at the looks they gave me.

"We keep an eye on Susan and the place, make sure no one else dies" Sam answered

"So...steak out" I said

"Yup" Dean replied. He drove the car off to the side of the road and we walked back. We split up, me and Sam watched the front of the hotel and Dean got the back. We saw Susan carrying boxes to a car, everything on the playground started to move

"Sam" I whispered in

"Yeah I know, there's no wind" he said. Susan walked over and put her hand on the teeter totter to stop it. Everything else started moving really fast.

I heard Susan's car start up sand saw it coming for her

"Sam!" I yelled, he pushed Susan out of the way. Dean came running from the back

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Casper the extremely pissed off ghost happened" I said

"Are you okay?" Sam asked helping Susan up

"I think so" Susan answered shaken up.

"Come on, come on. Let's get inside, let's go" Dean said as they helped Susan inside and sat her down at a bar table.

"Whisky" Susan said

"Sure. I know the feeling" Sam said

"What the hell happened out there?" Susan asked

"You want the truth?" Dean asked

"Of course" Susan answered

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit" I answered as Sam handed her a glass of whiskey

"You're insane" Susan stated

"Yeah, well sometimes thats how the truth sounds, I would've gladly lied but you asked for the truth" I said

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke" Sam asked

"What does that have to do with any—" She started

"Just answer the question...please" I said

"About a month ago" she answered

"Right before the killings began" I said

"See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them" Sam suggested

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit" I put together.

"Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore" Dean added

"I don't believe this" Susan said

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it" Dean said

"Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone" Sam said

"Um, I only have one daughter" Susan said

"But the girl Tyler was with I saw her...Maggie?"

"Maggie's imaginary" Susan said

"Where's Tyler?" I asked frantically

We ran up to the doll room. There was broken dolls everywhere, the room was destroyed

"Oh my god. Tyler! Tyler! She's not here!" Susan yelled

"Tell us what you know about Maggie" Dean said

"Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick" she said

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" I asked

"Uh, no . . ." Susan answered

"Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean hinted

"Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her" She said

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked

"She drowned in the pool" Susan said. We ran down the stairs and headed straight for the pool, the door was locked. I looked through the glass to see Tyler and Maggie standing over a ledge

"Tyler!" We all yelled and continued pounding on the door.

"Tyler!" Susan yelled

"Mommy!" Tyler yelled

"Maggie don't! you don't have to take her! Look at her! She's young, give her a chance the chance you never had! You don't have to do this!" I yelled

"But I do" Maggie said in a whisper, she grabbed Tyler's wrist and pulled her off the ledge.

"Tyler! No!" Susan screamed

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked frantically

"Around back" Susan said

"All right, let's go!" Dean said running off with Susan

"Keep working Sammy!" I yelled kicking the door. Sam picked up a large pot and started to hit the door with it. He finally got it to budge, he ran in and jumped in the pool without hesitation.

"Sam!" I yelled running down the stairs to the edge of the pool. He surfaced with Tyler, I quickly grabbed her from Sam and laid her on the ground.

I felt for a pulse, she was alive

"Shes still alive!" I yelled as Susan and Dean ran in

I quickly started CPR. I pumped her chest a few times and she coughed, I turned her on her side and she coughed up the excess water.

"Thank god! Thank god, thank god" Susan cried grabbing her

"Mommy!" Tyler yelled

"Yeah, baby, I'm here" Susan said

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" I asked

"No, she's gone" Tyler said

"Thank you" Susan said "all of you"

We walked back in the hotel. Susan set Tyler down

"Its okay sweetie we're leaving right now I just have to get grandma" Susan said. She walked upstairs to Roses room.

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked

"Seems like it" I shrugged

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Dean asked

We heard Susan scream from upstairs

We ran up to see Rose slumped dead in her wheelchair. I quickly led Tyler out of the room.

Soon after the paramedics arrived and wheeled Rose out. We met Susan outside

"Paramedics said it was another stroke. Do you think ... Margaret could have had something to do with it?" Susan asked

"Honestly we don't know" I answered

"But it's possible, yeah"

"Susan, I'm sorry" Sam started

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything" Susan said as Tyler came running out

"Ready to go, Ty?" She asked

"Yeah" Tyler answered

Tyler suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist "thanks Holly" She said

"No problem Kiddo, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" I asked

"I'm sure. I'd see her" Tyler said unwrapping her arms from my waist

"I guess whatever's going on must be over" Dean said. Sam help open the cab door for Susan and Tyler

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam said. Susan hugged him before getting in the cab. I looked over to a smirking Dean

"Thank you again" Susan directed at all of us

Sam shut the door and they drove off

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud. I'm serious, I think she liked you" Dean chuckled

"De really" I sighed

"Yeah, that's all she needs" Sam joked

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl. Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved 'em myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless" Dean said

"All right, I appreciate it" Sam laughed

"At least somebody around here is appreciated, I mean c'mon I gave her CPR" I said

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean chuckled

"Yeah, sadly it does" I laughed

"Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night" Sam said

"We talked about a lot of things last night" Dean said

"You know what I mean" Sam said

"You were wasted Sam" Dean said

"But you weren't. And you promised" Sam said as we climbed in the car.

"Yeah Sammy, and I made a promise to you two" I said, he nodded sadly.

If theres one thing I do, its keeping my promises. Sam is not going to die period, not as long as i'm around. Neither of my brothers are

Thanks for reading and reviewing lovelies :)

Next update coming soon.


	43. Chapter 43

Houses of the Holy

We're working a case right now, as always. We're in some small town where a hooker went crazy and stabbed a man in the heart. Sam went to question her, me and Dean stayed back since Dean is now a fugitive. Oh yeah a few weeks ago we had a shifter case, they decided to take Sam and and Dean's form and bank rob. So Dean's on lockdown because his face was plastered everywhere

Dean's laying on his bed using the magic fingers with his earbuds in. I just let him be, he deserved to relax every once in awhile.

And if Dean's version of relaxing is being in a shady motel with a beer his music and magic fingers who am I to judge, it still makes me laugh though.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I grabbed their arm and was about ready to slam their face on the table until I heard a familiar voice

"Didn't know you missed me that much" Conor smirked

"Dammit Con don't do that!" I yelled. Dean was still oblivious, I could be getting stabbed in the heart by a crazy hooker and he wouldn't even know. He tried to pull his arm back

"My arm? Baby winchester" he laughed. I just tightened my grip

"Holly" he warned raising his eyebrow

"Maybe if I leave a mark next time you'll remember not to scare me" I taunted tightening my grip even more. If he was human his arm would be breaking, he let out a slight laugh

"Okay, damn baby winchester next time i'll try to remember" he said, I released my grip

He took a seat across from me then looked to Dean and chuckled. I felt him staring at me I looked up and made eye contact

"Maybe you should relax too that way you're not so edgy" Conor suggested

"Hmm I'll pass. I like my edge besides magic fingers aren't really my thing" I chuckled

"Hm if it means anything I like your edge too" He winked. I rolled my eyes

"And with the magic fingers don't knock it till you try it" He laughed

I looked to him in shock

"Do I want to know?" I sighed

"Oh the things you don't know about me could fill a series of books" he smirked. I laughed and shook my head

"Yeah and here you know all about me" I said

"Not all just about how much you eat, how you sleep, your favorite food, tv shows, your personality, who you really care about, how when it comes to loved ones you're like a mother bear on steroids and a force not to be messed with" He listed

"Shall we put that to the test. Whats my favorite food?" I questioned

"Chicken tenders or a good burger with fries sometimes with a milkshake, desert is pie, drink is root beer, show is Dukes of Hazzard, movie is the good bad and the ugly plus rebel with out a cause, color is green, music is classic rock. You like to dance or do yoga when your alone" he listed

"Creepy" I stated

"And if you ever speak of my habits when I'm alone I will end you" I said seriously

"Noted" he chuckled

"So did you find out...about Sam?" I asked

"Working progress" he answered I nodded.

Sam walked in

"I'll see you" he said leaving

Sam looked to Dean then to me. I shrugged

"Hey!" Sam yelled, Dean didn't hear him

"Hey!" Sam yelled louder smacking Dean's boot

Dean took out the ear buds

"Hey. Man, you gotta try this. I mean there really is magic in the Magic Fingers" Dean said air quoting magic

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much. It's kind of making me uncomfortable" Sam said

"Please Sammy you're uncomfortable, you weren't here the past hour" I laughed

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull" Dean said

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not me. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility" Sam said

"Hmm" Dean said. Sam walked into the bathroom and started to wash his face. Dean's bed stopped

"Aw, dammit! That was my last quarter. Hey! You got any quarters?" Dean asked

"No" I laughed

Dean walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the door way

"No!" Sam said

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?!" I called

"Yeah. Gloria Sitnick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy" Sam said walking out of the bathroom, Dean followed. They sat at the table with me

"But she seriously believes that she was ... touched by an angel?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace" Sam said

"Yeah thats sane" I remarked sarcastically

"What about the dude she stabbed?"Dean asked

"Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil" Sam said

"Was he?" I asked

"I don't know. I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends. He was a churchgoer" Sam listed

"Hm. So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion. Know what I mean?" Dean said

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little bit odd, don't ya think?" Sam said

"Well, little odd yes, supernatural maybe. But angels? I don't think so" Dean said

"I agree" I said

"Why not?" Sam asked

"Cuz there's no such thing, Sammy" I said

"But there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted" Sam said

"Yeah, you know what? There's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear that they, they ride on silver moonbeams, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass." Dean said

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" Sam said in a mock serious tone, I chuckled

"That's cute. I'm just saying, man, there's just some legends that you just, you file under "bullcrap" Dean said

"And you've got angels on the bullcrap list" Sam asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because we've never seen one" I shrugged

"So what?" Sam said

"We believe in what we can see" Dean said

Dean! We've seen things that most people couldn't even dream about" Sam said

"Exactly. With our own eyes. That's hard proof, okay? But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel. And don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them?" I said in agreement with Dean

"Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a, a demon or a spirit. You know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killing these randoms" Dean said

"Maybe" Sam said

Dean rolled his eyes

"Can we just — I'm going stir-crazy man. Hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?" Dean suggested

"I was just there. Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF ..." Sam said

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" I joked

Sam shot me a bitchface

"But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's doorway" Sam said

"Could be something at his house; it's worth checking out" Dean said eagerly

"Or you just want to get out and smell the fresh air" I joked

"Holls i'm offended you would think such a thing" He laughed

"Mhmm" I said shooting him a look

"Yeah you're right" Dean admitted

We drove to Carl's house, it was you typical average suburb. We walked up the steps to the front door and saw a plastic angel decoration

"Oh hey, I think I found it. It's a sign from up above" Dean laughed gesturing to the angel

"Well, I think we learned a valuable lesson: Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God" I laughed

"Ha" Dean laughed

"I'm laughing on the inside" Sam remarked in a bitchy tone

I had an awful feeling, I was drawn to the back of the house. It was like I was in a trance, I went along with it ignoring the boys calls.

I ended up at a cellar door

"Guys" I called. They finally made it over

"Somethings down there" I said not taking my eyes off the doors

"You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations" Sam said

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean asked

I don't know but somethings wrong.

We went down into the cellar with our flashlights

"Hm" Dean said

I saw something on the wall that looked like scratches. Oh no, I ran my hand over them and heard all of the screaming. I quickly pulled my hand back, but there was something in the wall it was a fingernail. I heard hushed voices

I got the urge to dig, I don't know why but its like I had too. I grabbed a shovel off the wall and started. I was in another trance.

"Holly" Dean said, I couldn't respond I had to keep digging. As I got deeper the voices got louder and drowned out the boys concerned tones

I felt someone grab me and pull me out.

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Let me go I need to keep going!" I fought against him

"Holly you're gonna hurt yourself let us take over" Dean said making me sit on a step

"Dean I need to finish" I said with tears in my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying

"Kiddo its okay. We'll finish, you're going to hurt yourself. You already did over half the work now let us finish" Dean said.

"I can hear them" I said

"Who Holly?" Sam asked

"The people you're about to dig up" I replied. Him and Dean got to work and dug deep enough to reveal a large grave of bones. The voices stooped, that snapped me out of it.

"You okay now Holls?" Dean asked

"M'fine" I said rubbing my temples

"So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian" Sam scoffed

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that" I said

We headed back to the motel. Sam went for a food run while me and Dean stayed back. Dean had the police scanner, I walked into the bathroom. Conor was there sitting on the edge of the tub waiting

He didn't really scare me this time. I was expecting it.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned

I shook my head no, and looked at the ground. He walked over and lifted my chin so I was looking at him

"What happened?" He asked. I don't know why, when I look into his eyes there's a warmth. Like i've know him forever and I can trust him with anything. Its almost like I had to tell the truth, like I didn't have a choice.

"I'm normally fine but I don't know what happened it was just so Intense, and I want to know whats wrong with me. But this...I hate it. I hate hearing people and how they suffered and died, and you'd think by now i'd be used to it but i'm not. I just say i'm fine but I don't think i'll ever get used to it" I said starting to tear up. I turned away quickly and wiped my tears

"Hey hey hey, look at me Holly." He said grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him again.

"I promise you you're are going to be fine. You can't let it get to you like this, I know what its like. I've taken souls from people who we're too young to die or not ready to die. My point is hearing the dead. Its something you never get used to...you just learn to tolerate it. But hey don't cry over it. Holland Winchester does not cry. And if you need to talk i'm here." He said

"Thanks con...wow that was a major chick flick" I laughed wiping my remaining tears away

"Shut up" he laughed nudging me

"Seriously are you okay?" He asked

"Yes Conny i'll live" I joked

He shot me a bitchface

"Just a headache" I replied

"This isn't the first time this has happened. The headache will go away later" I said, he nodded

"Any bells ringing to what I am yet?" I asked hopefully

"sorry, no" he answered

"Its fine" I said a little bit upset.

"But uh if you don't mind going poof, I actually need to use the bathroom" I said, he chuckled and left.

When I walked out of the bathroom Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with the scanner looking painfully bored

I sat at the table as Sam walked in

Dean looked back sadly at the magic fingers controller

"Did you bring any quarters?" Dean asked eagerly. Sam frowned

"Dude! I'm not enabling your sick habit" Sam said tossing Dean his sandwich

"You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies" Sam joked

"What are you talking about? I eat. And I got news" Dean said

"Me too" Sam replied

"All right, you go first" Dean said

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year. All of them were last seen at the library" Sam said

"Where Carl Gully worked" I said

"Yep." Sam answered

"Sick bastard" Dean remarked

"So Gloria's angel —" Sam started

"Angel?" I asked

"Okay. Whatever this thing is . . ." Sam refrained

"Okay, well, whatever it is, it's struck again" Dean said

"What?" Sam and I asked in unison

"I was listening to the police radio before you got here when small bladder here was in the bathroom. There was this guy, uh, Zach Smith, some local drunk; he went up to a stranger's front door last night, stabbed him in the heart" Dean said

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?" Sam asked

"Yep. Roma Downey made him do it. Now, I, uh . . . got the victim's address" Dean said

We headed over to the vic's house. We had to climb a fence. I picked the back door lock and got us in we all split up

"Find anything?" Sam asked as me and Dean walked back into the room

"No" I answered

"Well, Frank liked his catalog shopping, but that's about all I got" Dean said

"Not much here. Except he's got this one locked file on his computer, I can't . . . . hold on" Sam said typing.

He opened the file

"Not anymore. God" Sam said

"What?" I asked

"Well, he's got all these emails. Dozens, to this lady named Jennifer" Sam said

"So" I asked

"This lady who's thirteen years old" Sam

"Oh, I don't want to hear this" Dean said

"Oh thats just...c'mon" I said in disgust

"Looks like they met in a chat room. These emails are pretty personal. Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet" Sam said

"Great" Dean sighed

"They were supposed to meet today" Sam said

"Huh. Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing. I don't know, man, this is weird, you know? I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like, like a -" Dean started

"Avenging angel?" Sam said Dean shook his head

"Well, how else do you explain it? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy —" Sam started

I noticed a pamphlet on the table. I picked it up

"Hey" I said

"What?"the boys asked in unison

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?" I asked

"Yeah?" Sam said wondering where I was going with this

"What was the name of his church?" I asked

"Uh ... Our Lady of the Angels?" Sam answered

"Of course that'd be the name" I scoffed holding the pamphlet up

"Looks like Frank went to the same church" Dean said

We headed to the church and met the father

"So you're interested in joining the parish?" Father Reynolds asked

"Yeah, well, you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday" Dean said. I smiled

"Where'd you say you lived before?"

Father reynolds asked

"Uh ..." I started

"Fremont, Texas" Dean answered

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there" Father Reynolds said

"Sure, yeah, no it's uh, Father O'Malley" Dean said I elbowed him

"Hmm, I know a Father Shaughnessy" Fr. Reynolds said

Shaughnessy, exactly. What'd I say?"

Dean attempted to cover

"You know, we're just happy to be here now, Father" Sam cut in

"And we're happy to have you, we could use some young influence around here" he said

"Hey, listen, I gotta ask — no offense, but uh, the neighborhood?" Dean asked

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime you work your butt off" he said

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders" Sam said

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine, I'd known them for years" he said sadly

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" I asked

"Yes. Misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic." He stated

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" Dean asked looking to Sam

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description" he chuckled

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asked gesturing to a painting

"That's right. The archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons. Holy force against evil" He further explained

"So they're not really the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks? They're fierce, right? Vigilant?" I asked

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful. But, uh, yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. "An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified." Luke. Two nine" he said. Sam nodded in understanding

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father" Sam said as we walked out

"Oh, it' s my pleasure. Hope to see you again" he said

"Hey, Father, what's, what is all that for?" Dean asked motioning to a tribute pile on the stairs

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here"

"Was?" I asked

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt" Father explained

"When did this happen?" Dean asked

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys"

"I'm sorry" Sam said

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out"

"For what?" I asked

"For deliverance. From the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I s'pose" he said

"Well, Padre, thanks. We'll see you again" Dean said

Father Reynolds nodded and went back inside

"Well, it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there" I said Sam shifted uncomfortably

"And he knew all the other stiffs, because they went to church here, in fact I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew" Dean added

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right? Right about the time all this started happening?" Sam said

"Aw, come on, man, what's your deal?" Dean asked

"Dean" I sighed "just leave it alone"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mr., uh, 700 Club? No, seriously. From the get-go you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean, what's next, are you going to start praying every day?" Dean said.

"I do" Sam answered. I've known this about Sam for awhile, i've been awake and i've heard him pray before.

"What?" Dean asked genuinely shocked

"I do pray every day. I have for a long time" Sam admitted

"The things you learn about a guy. Huh. Well, come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave" Dean said sort of startled

We headed to his grave

"Split up, Holls you're with me" Dean said. We nodded, I saw Sam go off into a back room

We heard a loud noise and saw a bright light emitting from the room.

"Sam, come on, get the lead out" Dean said as we ran in. I saw Sam passed out on the ground I instantly ran over

"Dean!" I yelled

"Shit!" He exclaimed seeing Sam passed out

"Sammy? Sammy! Hey!" I shook him

He jerked awake

"You okay?" Dean asked

Sam looked stunned. He was staring at an angel statute

"Yeah. Yeah. 'm okay" Sam answered

"Come on" Dean said helping Sam to his feet and led him into the sanctuary sitting him down

"You saw it, didn't you? Didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah. Yeah. I saw an angel" Sam said

"You..." Dean started. He pulled out a flask

"All right. Here" Dean offered

"I don't want a drink, Dean" Sam said

Dean shrugged and took a long swig

"So. What makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?" Dean asked

"It just, it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like, like peace. Like grace" Sam said

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glowsticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?" Dean joked

"Dean, I'm serious. It spoke to me, it knew who I was" Sam said

"It's just a spirit, Sam. Okay? And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds, I mean hell I could read your mind if I wanted but its not worth the headache" I said

Dean sat on another pew

"Okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?" Dean asked

"Yeah, actually" Sam answered

"Great. I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?" I asked

"Actually I did. And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will" Sam stated

Dean stood up and started pacing. I know why, how do I know? Because me and Dean worked an angel case before and he got drunk and told me everything.

"Oh, this is, this is . . . I don't believe this" Dean said

"Dean, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!" Sam yelled

"You know, you're supposed to be bad too, maybe, maybe I should just stop you right now" Dean said

"Dean!" I yelled

"You know what, Dean? I don't understand! Why can't you even consider the possibility?" Sam yelled

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean asked. I had to stay out if it, this was between the boys now.

"Yes! Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!" Sam said

"Okay, all right. You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's — hey, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier. I'll tell you who else had faith like that — Mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me to us! But you don't remember

"You never told me that" Sam stated sounding hurt

"Well, what's to tell? She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no God. I mean, there's just chaos, and violence, and random unpredictable evil, that comes out of nowhere, and rips you to shreds. You want me to believe in this stuff? I'm going to need to see some hard proof. You got any? Well, I do. Proof that we're dealing with a spirit" Dean said getting up and walking out. Sam went to get up but I put a hand on his shoulder telling him to let Dean have a minute

"Holly did you about that...about our mom?" Sam asked

"Yeah, found out a few years ago" I answered

"Is that the reason you don't believe either?" He asked looking to me

"Its just one of the many" I replied getting up and walking out

We entered the crypt where Father Gregory was

Father Gregory's tombstone was covered in creeping vines. We all gathered around

"That looks like—" I started

"It's wormwood. Plant associated with the dead; specifically the ones that are not at rest. I don't see it growing anywhere else, except over the murdered priest's marker. It's him, Sam" Dean said

"Maybe" Sam replied

"Maybe Sam?" I questioned

"What? I don't know what to think" Sam stated

"Okay. You want some more proof? I'll give you more proof" Dean said

"How?" Sam asked

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit" Dean said

"What? Here? In the church?" Sam asked

"Yeah, we just need a few odds and ends, and that, uh, séance ritual in Dad's journal" Dean said

"A séance, great. Hope Whoopi's available" I joked, Sam chuckled

"That's funny, actually. Seriously. If Father Gregory's spirit is around, a séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest" Dean said

"But if it's an angel, it won't show. Nothin' 'll happen" Sam said

"Exactly. That's one of the perks of the job, Sam: we don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure. Don't you wanna know for sure?" Dean said

"We'll have proof" I added

We headed to a grocery store to gather our supplies

The boys went in, I waited outside

I looked in the bag to double checked everything and busted out laughing seeing a spongebob place mat.

"What?" Dean asked

"Dude. I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with spellwork before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?" I laughed, Sam snickered

"We'll just put it Spongebob side down" Dean smirked

Sam suddenly stopped laughing and looked to a man across the street. He was holding a bouquet

"that's it" Sam ssid

"What is it Sammy?" I asked

"That's the sign!" Sam said

"Where?" Dean asked

"Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, we have to stop him." Sam said

Sam went to ho after him but Dean stopped him

"Wait a minute Sam" Dean said

"What are you doing? Let me go" Sam said fighting him

"You're not going to go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?" Dean said

"Dean, I'm not insane, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to stop him" Sam said

"Define "stop", huh? I mean, what are you going to do?" I asked

"please, he's going to hurt someone, you know it" Sam begged.

Me and Dean shared a look knowing we can't let Sam do this

"All right, come on" Dean said. The man got in the car. Dean got in the impala but didn't unlock mine or Sam's door.

"Dean. Unlock the door" Sam said

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. I got this guy, you two go do the séance" Dean said

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean drove away

"Lets go" I sighed as we walked back to the church

We set up the placemat and lit the proper candles

"Amate spiritus obscure

te quaerimus, te oramus

nobiscum colloquere

aput nos circita" I read from dads journal

Sam sprinkled a herb on the fire making the flame grow

"What are you doing? What is this?" Father Reynolds asked showing up

"Uh, Father, please. I can explain. Um . . . actually, maybe i can't. Um. This is a, a séance" Sam said. I successfully facepalmed, Sammy sometimes it's better to lie

"séance? Young man, you are in the House of God" Fr. Reynolds said

"It's based on early Christian rites, if that helps any" I said sheepishly

"Enough. You two are coming with me"Fr. Reynolds said

"Father, please, you, just wait a second!" Sam pleaded

The same bright light from earlier showed up, Sam looked to it in disappointment, Fr. Reynolds was in awe

"Oh my god! Is that ... is that an angel?" He asked still in awe

"No, it's not. It's just Father Gregory" I answered

The bright glow dimmed to reveal Fr. Gregory

"Thomas?!" Fr. Reynolds asked shocked.

"I've come in answer to your prayers" Fr. Gregory stated

"Sam. I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry" Fr. Gregory said

"Father, I'm sorry. But you're not an angel" Sam said

"Of course I am" he replied

"No. You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest" I said with a tone of sympathy, poor guy was really going crazy

"I was a man. But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church. And I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see . . .everything. Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you" Fr. Gregory said

"Help me how?" Fr. Reynolds asked "Those murders — that was because of you?" He pieced together

"I received the Word of God. He spoke to me, told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out his will"

"You're driving innocent people to kill" Fr. Reynolds stated. At least he saw what was really happening clearly

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption. Some people need redemption. Don't they, Sam?" Fr. Gregory asked. That hit a nerve, Sam looked away

"How can you call this redemption?" I asked

"You can't understand it now. But the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things" Fr. Gregory said

"Those people. They're locked up" Sam said

"No, they're happy. They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to Heaven" Fr. Gregory tried to convince

"No. No, this is vengeance, it's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost, misguided" Fr. Reynolds said

"Father. No, I'm not misguided"

"You are not an angel, Thomas. Men cannot be angels"Fr. Reynolds attempted to reason

"But . . . but I, I don't understand. You prayed for me to come"

"I prayed for God's help. Not this. What you're doing is not God's will. "Thou shalt not kill". That's the word of God" Fr. Reynolds cited

Fr. Gregory is staring bewildered at his own headstone

"Let us help you" I said in a soft tone

"No" Fr. Gregory insisted

"It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace. Please, let me give you Last Rites" Fr. Reynolds asked. Fr. Gregory nodded in approval

"Oh Holy Hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day, in fulfillment of the will of God" Reynolds started

"I call upon the Archangel Raphael, Master of the Air, to make open the way. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend, that this being might be awakened to the world beyond" Reynolds said on a final note. Gregory was gone

We said our goodbye to father Reynolds who gladly showed us out. We're on our way back too, the motel. Me and Sam are walking in silence, I can't take it.

"Sam...i'm sorry" I said

"What?" He asked

"I'm sorry that I don't have as much faith as you, I wish I did but I don't. With everything we see, how could there be a god or an angel who still gives a damn" I said

"Yeah...Kiddo I wish you could too" Sam said with a loon of sadness

We got back and started packing. Dean walked in

"How was your day?" Dean asked

"You were right. It wasn't an angel. It was Gregory" Sam said sadly

"I don't know, Dean, I just, uh . . . I wanted to believe ... so badly, ah ... It's so damn hard to do this, what we do. You're all alone, you know? And ... there's so much evil out there in the world, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up... " Sam started

Dean sat on the bed beside him "Yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? I'm watching out for you" He said

"We're watching out for you" I said sitting on Sam's other side

"Yeah, I know you two are. But I just needed to think that there was something else, watching too, you know? Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe . . ." Sam said

"Maybe what?" I asked

"Maybe I could be , uh, you know, that just clouded my judgment, and you're right. I mean, we've gotta go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes" Sam said

"Yeah, well, it's funny you say that" Dean said

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. That guy in the car was bad news. I barely got there in time" Dean said

"What happened?" Sam asked

"He's dead" Dean stated

"De you didn't...did you?" I asked

"No. But I'll tell you one thing. If . . . The way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I never would have believed it. I mean ... I don't know what to call it" Dean said

"What? Dean, what did you see?" Sam asked

"Maybe . . . God's will" Dean said

"Shut up" I laughed in disbelief hitting his shoulder

Thanks for reading


	44. Chapter 44

"Dean I think you should call Ellen again" I said clearly upset. Sam has been missing and i'm completely losing it, so is Dean

"Yeah good idea" Dean said dialing Ellen.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?" Dean asked

"I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here" Dean sighed. Yeah the only difference is i'm completely flipping my shit right now, and Dean is in super pissed and worried big brother mode.

"No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone" Dean said

"Thanks Ellen" Dean said hanging up

"She hasn't heard anything" I asked bitting back tears.

"No" Dean stated noticing the look on my face

"Hey, we're gonna find him" Dean tried to assure,

"De what if something bad happened like what dad said, Dean I promised him" I cried.

"It's gonna be okay" Dean said trying to hide the worry in his voice

"We'll get him back" Dean said, I nodded not very convinced, wiping my eyes

Dean was about to say something else but his phone started ringing cutting him off

He looked at the id and an expression of relief crossed his face

"Is it him?!" I asked hopeful

He nodded answering it.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Dean asked. His expression of relief quickly changed to one of worry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked but Dean put a hand up to stop me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, I'm on my way" Dean said hanging up and running to the driver side door. I didn't hesitate climbing in the car as well

"Dean whats wrong?! Is Sam okay?!" I asked, frantic

"I don't know" Dean said speeding off. The ride was silent, neither of us would say it. I'm pretty sure we didn't even want to think it, but i'm sure it was on Dean's mind too. What if it's happening now, what if we're too late.

"Whats the room number?" I asked

"109" Dean replied.

We made it to Twin Peaks motel. Dean quickly turned off the car and got out. I followed, we found 109

Dean knocked on the door

"Sam, it's us" I said

"Sam!" Dean called, there was no answer. Dean tried the door, it was unlocked

We walked in to see Sam spaced out sitting numbly on a bed

"Sammy" I said,

"Sam? Hey" Dean said

I noticed blood covering Sam's shirt

"Hey" Sam stated emotionlessly

"Are you bleeding?" Dean asked kneeling beside him. I wanted to run over and hug him, but every instinct told me to run in the other direction. Something's wrong. I felt numb, this cant be happening to us.

"I tried to wash it off" Sam stated

Dean grabbed his shirt looking for a wound "Oh my god" He said

"I don't think it's my blood" Sam said snapping me out of it. I sat on the bed next to Sam and resisted the urge to run in the opposite direction

"Whose is it?" Dean asked startled

"I don't know" Sam answered. This sounds like my brother. He still seems like the person i've know and trusted for sixteen years, but something is off.

"Sam, what happened?" I asked, finally being able to speak

"I don't remember anything" Sam said looking up at Dean, he looked scared. We're all scared even though I know Dean would never admit it.

Alright Sam go get cleaned up i'll be right back. Dean said. Sam didn't move

"Sammy" I said

"Yeah, yeah" he said getting up and grabbing his bag. I sat on the bed while Dean went out and Sam took a shower

I took out my phone and on habit dialed the person I always called when I felt lost besides my brothers, dad. I stopped when I realized what I was doing I started to cry feeling like he was the only one to call about stuff like this but he's gone.

I dialed anyway, I just wanted to hear his voice. I thought I would feel better after listening to the voicemail but I was wrong. The tone beeped to leave a message.

"Um...hey dad, this is-this is so stupid. I can't believe i'm doing this, I wanted to say uh- somethings going on with Sam right now" I paused taking a shaky breath "Dad I don't know what to do It doesn't feel like its Sam. Every part of me wants to be wrong, I don't know what i'm feeling. I want to trust my instinct but I don't know what to do. I wish you were here" I cried "I don't know what leaving this message is going to do, maybe I thought it would make me feel better. Or maybe I was trying to trick myself into thinking i'm talking to you. But you're gone, you left...I love you and I miss you" I cried hanging up and trying to catch control of my breathing to calm myself down.

After collecting my thoughts I called the next person who came to mind.

"Yeah" A familiar gruff voice answered

"Hey uncle Bobby" I greeted

"Hey squirt, whats wrong?" He asked noticing my tone of voice

"Oh nothing, Did Dean call you?" I asked

"Yeah? I'm searching up on it right now" He said

"Can you call me if you find anything?" I asked

"Of course" he replied

"Alright, thanks uncle Bobby" I said

"No problem squirt" He said hanging up. About five minutes later Dean walked in, he looked upset.

"Hey" I said "whats wrong?"

"Holly" he said holding out dad's phone. I forgot he keeps it charged in case old contacts call.

"Dean" I sighed getting teary eyed all over again

He quickly crossed the room and wrapped me in a tight hug. We just stayed like that in silence for a moment

"Kiddo you can talk to me" he finally said

"I know De its just.." I started

"Yeah, I know" he said knowing what I was getting at

"I'm worried about him too, But Kiddo what ever you feel you need trust it. If your instinct tells you to do something don't question it, trust your gut" Dean said as we unwrapped from the hug.

"Somethings going on here" I said wiping any tears away

"I know" He said

"Dean...i'm scared" I admitted "scared for Sammy, for our family" I sighed

"We're gonna figure this out" He stated

I nodded. About ten minutes later Sam came back out.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked Dean

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan" Dean joked, I chuckled

"Dean" Sam said seriously

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual" Dean said

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam asked

"Yeah. That's what I mean" Dean said

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?" Sam asked

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with" Dean said

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?" Sam said

"Sam . . ." I started

"Dean what if this is what Dad warned you about?" Sam said

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked

"Just me and you, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and... " Sam started

"West Texas? Sammy that was, that was over a week ago" I said

"That's it, next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month" Sam said

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so" Dean said

We walked around outside. Me and Dean just let Sam walk to see if anything is familiar

"Recognize anything?" I asked as we headed towards a parking garage

"Not really" Sam said

"Wait" Sam said

"What?" Me and Dean asked in unison

"I think I was here" Sam answered

"You remember?" Dean asked

"Not really, it just ... feels familiar, you know?" Sam said Dean shrugged we walked over to the first garage. It was locked with a padlock

"Wait" Sam said pulling a key from his pocket

Dean raised his eyebrows but Sam just shrugged

Dean pulled the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this" I joked trying to find humor in the situation

We opened the doors to look inside

"More blood" Sam observed on the steering wheel

"Uh guys" I said picking up a large knife covered in blood, I felt the color drain from my face, oh no.

The boys stared at it

"Sammy" I said in both worry and shock

"You think I used that on someone?" Sam asked

"I'm not thinking anything" Dean said

I rubbed the knife off on the inside of my jacket

Dean picked up something on the floor, it looked a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay now this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, somebody who, uh smokes menthols" Dean said

"Check your pockets Sam" I said

He pulled out a receipt.

"What is it?" Dean asked

"Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over" Sam said. We wiped down the entire car and cleaned it with ammonia and bleach, lets just say it was spotless when we finished. No trace of blood or evidence Sam was inside it left.

We headed to the gas station

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? 'God, this looks familiar', deja vu vibes?" Dean asked. Sam sadly shook his head no

"Maybe someone inside'll remember you" I suggested. We headed in. The clerk looked angry

"You. Outta here now, I'm calling the cops" he said

"You talking to him?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging" He said

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?" Dean chuckled

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head" he said

"This guy?" I asked in disbelief

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" He said sarcastically, I shot him a bitch face

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything -" Sam started

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five" he threatened

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam, go wait in the car" Dean said

"But Dean -" Sam started

"Go wait in the car!" Dean yelled. Sam sighed leaving the store

"Okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?" Dean asked

Ge hung up the phone

"Now, when he took off yesterday, which way did he go?" Dean asked

"Why don't you ask him?" He remarked,

"'Cause we're asking you. Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor" Dean said

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up" He said

"Wait you saw him smoking?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah. Guy's a chimney" he answered

Dean cleared his throat And put money on the counter

"This, uh, ought to cover it" Dean said

"Hmm. It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs" the clerk said

"Of course he did" I said sending him a sarcastic smirk

"He went north. Route 71, straight out of town" he answered

Dean nodded and we each grabbed a candy bar and left

We got back in the car where Sam was waiting. It was silent, I had to ask

"What's going on with you, Sam? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like Dean than you" I said

"Hey!" Dean yelled

"No offense De" I said

Dean shrugged "none taken"

"Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road" Sam said

"What?" Sam said

"I don't know how I know, I just do" Sam said

Dean turned down the road and we ended up at an house with security lights and cameras

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises" Sam remarked

"Should we-knock?" I asked

"Yeah. I guess" Sam said

Dean knocked while Sam looked around the outside

"Hey guys" Sam called

We walked over to see a shattered window with glass everywhere

We went inside

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm" Dean stated

"Yeah, you would" Sam said motioning to a disabled alarm on the wall

The place was a mess, things were broken everywhere. We walked to a back room

"Hit the lights" Dean said. I felt around the wall until I found a light switch. I flipped it on and gasped a man was lying dead on the ground with a deeply cut throat. Dean put a hand over his mouth, Sam looked horrified

"I did this" Sam said

"We don't know that Sam" I said

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood -" Sam listed

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?!" Dean yelled. We're all pretty freaked out right now

"Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a damn good reason" I said

"Yeah you know; self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something!" Dean said

"He doesn't have any ID" Dean said after he pat down the body

"Hey Holly come open this" Sam said. I took a bobby pin and started to work at the lock. It was more advanced than your usual lock so it took a bit longer but I finally got it

Sam opened the doors it revealed a small room, one wall is covered in firearms, the others in charts and clippings.

"Shit" I said looking at everything

"Holy ... Either this guy's a Unabomber - " Dean started

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter" Sam concluded

Dean looked at the laptop "we'll find out" he said opening it up. While the boys were trying to hack into the cameras I decided to try my way.

I grabbed the dead guys hand

His ghost appeared before me

He looked pissed

"Winchester!" He said angrily he pointed to Sam and then came running at me

I grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of alcohol off the table and dumped it on his body then I lit my lighter. He stopped coming at me.

"Leave us alone or you'll go wherever you sent all of those vengeful sprits in your career" I threatened. He backed off then disappeared

I can't believe this. Sam would never...would he?

I walked back in and stood by Dean looking at the security camera screen

"Here we go" Dean said as Sam finally hacked in

On the tape, Sam is fighting with the now dead guy. Sam easily over powers him and makes him kneel while cutting his throat. I looked to Sam in shock

Dean quickly started cleaning up. He tossed me and Sam a rag. I started wiping my prints. Sam remained despondent

"How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help" Dean asked Sam

"I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him" Sam said

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means" Dean started

"we've got to cover our tracks, okay?" I finished

"His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter" Sam said reading a piece of paper on his desk

Dean picked up the laptop and smashed it stomping it for good measure

"Wipe your prints, then we go" Dean said.

We got back to our motel

"All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror" Dean said, Sam remained silent

"Look, I know this is bad, okay? You gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!" I yelled

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder. That's what I did" Sam said

"Maybe" Dean said, Sam scoffed

"Okay? Hey, we don't know... shapeshifter!" Dean yelled

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion" Sam ruled out

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you Sam, you would never do that!" I yelled

"Well, I think it was" Sam said sitting on the bed

"I think maybe more than you two know" Sam said

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked

"For the last few weeks I've been having ... I've been having these feelings" Sam admitted

Something was wrong, Sam always spilt to at least me or Dean.

"What feelings?" Dean asked

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse" Sam said

"You never told me this" Dean stated

"I didn't want to scare you guys" Sam said

"Well, bang-up job on that!" I yelled

"the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too" Sam said

"No one can control you but you" Dean said

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming..." Sam started

"What?" Dean asked

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am" Sam said

"Sam! This is not you!" I yelled

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too. That's why he told Dean, if it ever came to this . . . " Sam said

"Shut up, Sam" Dean said

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me" Sam said

"Sam I made a promise to you to!" I said

"Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?" Dean said

"Yeah there is. I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you or Holly" Sam said handing a gun to Dean

"Sam" I said starting to cry

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it" Dean said

"No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it" Sam cried. Dean got teary eyed

"You know, I've tried to hard to keep you safe" Dean said

"Sam, no!" I cried

"I know" Sam nodded in response to Dean

Dean shook his head no

"I can't. I'd rather die" Dean said. I sighed in relief

Dean dropped the gun on the bed

"No. You'll live" Sam said. Dean turned his back to Sam

"You'll live to regret this" Sam said pistol whipping Dean and knocking him out before I could warn him. Before I wasn't sure but now I know this isn't my brother

"Sam" I said slowly backing up for the holy water flask. I had it behind my back

"Kiddo!" He said. I grimaced at the use of my nickname. This wasn't Sam

"Sorry only my brothers get to call me that" I remarked

"Holls what are you talking a-" he started

"Christo" I cut him off. His eyes immediately shifted black and I threw holy water on him. He writhed in pain

The flask was empty.

I started an exorcism but was cut off by him coming at me. He punched my face. I only half dodged it barely weakening the impact. That'd be a bruise. I dodged his next few punches and landed a few good ones on him. I was practically kicking his ass until he got the upper hand and pinned me. He raised a knife

I grabbed his upper arm and a light emitted making him scream in pain. He quickly got off and went out the door. I ran out after him but he was gone by the time I got outside

"Dammit" I said. I tried to shake Dean awake but he was gonna be out for awhile. I lugged him onto a bed and wrote a note saying "Sam's possessed. I'm at Bobby's bring him here"

"Conor?" I called

"Need assistance" he said popping up.

"I need to get to Bobby's right now" I said. Without further question We were suddenly in Bobby's library

Bobby jumped up scared

"Shit Holly!" He yelled "you're gonna give me a heart attack...squirt your face what happened?"

"Bobby Sam's possessed" I said

"What?" He asked

"Sam is possessed and i'm pretty sure they're getting here soon" I said. Bobby instantly grabbed a book. He flipped it open to a page

"Draw the trap" he said opening a book of exorcisms

"I have a feeling Sam is gonna make it here for the family reunion before Dean" Bobby stated handing me a frozen bag of peas for my cheek where the bruise was forming

My phone Rang. It was Dean

"Dean did you get him?" I asked

"No" Dean answered "but I think he's heading to you so i'm on my way" Dean said

"What happened?" I asked

"Bastard shot me" Dean said I chuckled

"You think this is funny" Dean questioned, it inly made me laugh more.

"Just hurry De" I said hanging up

About an hour later there was a knock at the door

"Sam!" Bobby greeted as my que to stay out of sight. I text Dean and told him Sam was here

"Hey, Bobby" I heard Sam greet

"It's been a while. Well, come on in."

Bobby said

"So what brings you?" Bobby asked

"Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey" Sam said

"So thats what happened to your face. Well, where's Dean and Holly?" Bobby asked sounding genuine

Sam laughed

"Well Dean's holed up somewhere with a girl and a twelve pack, and Holls is at the motel, she was tired she got the worst of the hunt and she wanted to sleep it off" Sam lied. He was pretty convincing.

I saw Bobby hand Sam a beer

"So this girl pretty?" Bobby asked

"You ask me, he's in way over his head" Sam laughed

"Well, it's good to see you" Bobby said

"To John" Bobby toasted

"To Dad" Sam said, they both took sips

Sam suddenly started to gag and cough uncontrollably. He fell to his knees

"What'd you do?!" Sam yelled

"A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you. Don't try to con a con man" Bobby said. I walked in the room

"Holland" he acknowledged bitterly

"Sorry Sammy" I said clicking him and knocking him out.

"Feel better?" Bobby chuckled

"I feel better when that demon is in hell" I answered truthfully

We tied Sam in a chair under the devil's trap. Dean showed up

"Where is he?" Dean asked

"Taking a nap" I replied

"Well lets wake him up" Dean said

Dean walked in the room and smacked Sam's face

Sam woke up

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach" Sam said

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean said

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging" Sam said

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand" Dean said dumping a bucket of Holy water on him

Sam screamed

"Feel like talking now?" I questioned

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue" Sam said

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby" Dean said

Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus

omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ..." Bobby started reading the exorcism

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first" Dean said

Sam threw his head back and laughed manically making Bobby stop

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan" he said

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..." Bobby resumed reading

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks" he said lowering Sam's head and speaking in latin

"Spiritus in mundus, un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram, domine ..." Sam said. The room started to shake, the plaster in the celling cracked breaking the trap

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!" Bobby yelled looking at the burn on Sam's arm.

"What the hell do we do?" I asked

"I don't know!" Bobby yelled

"There. That's better" demon Sam said

Suddenly the three of us went flying in opposite directions

"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell" Sam said kneeling in front of Dean, and punching him hard in the face. Its like Me and Bobby were pinned. I was fighting it

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um ..." He said hitting Dean again

"Well, it's like hell. Even for demons" he said hitting him. Dean's nose was bleeding heavily. I broke from the wall and ran over to the book looking for a solution

"It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear! And you sent me back there" Meg said

"Meg" Dean sneered

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam" Meg said digging a finger in Dean's bullet wound Dean grimaced and tried to knock Sam's hand away but couldn't

"By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy" Meg taunted

Dean groaned in pain

"All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect" Meg said

I grabbed a hot fire poker and snuck up behind her

"Not today bitch" I said placing the hot poker to the mark. She left Sam in a black smoke. Sam dropped to the ground, I instantly ran to Dean and helped him up. Sam stirred awake and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Sammy?" Dean said

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked standing

Dean right hooked Sam hard then passed out from his injuries. Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion of why it already hurt before Dean hit it

After Dean regained consciousness we all sat around the kitchen table. Dean had an ice pack for his face, Sam had one for his arm and face.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean" Sam said

"Yeah, right back atcha" Dean said

"Yeah sorry about the face Sam, not that you didn't deserve it at the moment" I laughed

Bobby walked in looking concerned.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?" Bobby asked...shit

"No?" I replied

"Why do you ask?" Dean said

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You three wouldn't know anything about that" Bobby said

"Doesn't ring a bell" I replied

"No sir, never heard of the guy" Dean said

"Guys-" Sam started

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?" Bobby said we nodded

"We better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car" Dean said

"Here. Take these" Bobby said handing a metal charm to each of the boys

"What are they?" Sam asked

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya" he said

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks" Dean replied

"Holly has hers on her bracelet

You three be careful now" Bobby said

"You too." Sam nodded as we walked out to the car and hit the road

I kept noticing Dean looking at Sam concerned

"You okay? Sam?that you in there?" Dean asked

"I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes" Sam said

"That must have been awful" Dean said

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot" Sam said

"It was the right move, Sam. It wasn't you" I said

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?" Sam asked

"Sam, when Dad told me ... that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you" Dean said. Sam nodded, a few moments of silence passed

I chuckled

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Kiddo what?" Sam asked

"Dude, you - you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week" I laughed.

Sam's frown turned into a smirk as he laughed. Dean busted out laughing

"That's pretty naughty" Dean remarked in between fits of laughter

"And of all chicks it had to be Meg" I said. The laughing in the car died down and all three of us shuddered at the thought in unison.

Thanks for reading and your very cherished and appreciated reviews :)

I'll try to update before friday


	45. Chapter 45

Tall Tales

Lets just say the past few days haven't been fun. We're all fighting, not even the usual Scream in each others faces fighting, I wish it was.

This is a bitching type fighting, what the boys are best at.

We're just sitting in our motel room waiting for Bobby because we're stumped on this case. It's either a vengeful spirt, alligator in the sewer, and I can't believe i'm saying it aliens

Sitting in silence and shooting nasty looks at each other is our current activity. Sam is at the table i'm on the couch and Dean is eating... Well he's eating something the verdict is still out on what that something is. I turned the radio on annoyed

"Dude. You mind not eating those on MY bed?" Sam asked annoyed

"No, I don't mind" he said eating another

"How's research going?" I asked

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer" Sam remarked in a bitchy tone

"Hmm" Dean said. Sam insisted one of us took his laptop

"Can you turn that down please?" Sam asked in reference to the radio I was listening too

"Yeah, absolutely" I said turning it up even more. He shot me a bitchface

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so bored if someone didn't screw the tv! And text Anderson!" I said over the music

"Kiddo I didn't touch the tv or your phone!" He called back

"And I didn't touch your laptop! So who was it Sam! I was with Dean the whole time!" I replied

"You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you two should just go somewhere for a while" Sam suggested

I turned off the radio

"Hey, you know I'd love to take Holly and go somewhere. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell!" Dean snapped

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do wi-" Sam started but was cut off by someone knocking on the door

Sam opened the door to reveal Bobby

"Hey, Bobby" Sam said

"Boys-and Holly" Bobby greeted

"Hey, Bobby" Dean said getting up and walking over

"Thank god the Calvary is here" I remarked sarcastically.

"And in three two one" I got the same bitchface from the boys at the same time

I got up and joined everyone

"I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing to see you three again so soon" Bobby said

"It's a good thing" I said "if you don't mind taking my position as mediator" I said under my breath, Dean elbowed me

"Yeah,thanks for coming. Come on in" Sam stepped aside and Bobby walked in

"Thank god you're here" Dean said shaking his hand

"So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked taking a seat at the table. I resumed my position on the couch and the boys sat on their beds

"You're gonna love this one" I said

"Its this job we're working. We- We weren't sure you'd believe us" Sam admitted truthfully

Bobby scoffed "Well, I can believe a lot"

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it -" Sam said

"Not even close" I remarked

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes" Dean said

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, um, all right" Sam said

"Oh this'll be a good one" I chuckled

"Holls" Bobby warned. I threw my hands up in defense.

"Carry on" I sighed

"So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper

We went into flashback land through Sam's telling of the story.

Flashback Sam's Pov:

Me and Sam we're interviewing the kids

"Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality" Curtis said

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Holly asked in a bitchy tone, according to Sam

"Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again...

Who's to say it was suicide?" Jen said

"Jen, come on" Curtis scoffed

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall?" She asked

"No, we don't, actually" Holly stated sounding pissed. According to Sam Holly had a major attitude towards them.

"It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend" Curtis said

"Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl?" Jen said

"what girl?" Sam asked

"Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself" Jen told

"Do You know her name or not?" Holly said about to fight with this girl.

"Holly why don't you go wait in the car?" Sam suggested

"Screw off Sam! I'll do whatever I want" Holly said acting like a bratty teen flipping her hair and walking away

"No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale" Jen said

"Well if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" Curtis asked

"Curtis! Shut up!" Jen said

"You know what, uh - Thanks a lot guys. Excuse me" Sam said getting up to go find Dean

Sam walked over to see Dean drinking and Holly waiting bored at the bar with a drink in her hand

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in disbelief taking the drink from her

"Sammy give it back!" Holly yelled. He handed it to the bar tender

"Sam your such an asshole" Holly pouted walking out of the bar

"Dean. Dean, what are you drinking, did you even see Holly?" Sam asked

Dean burped

"I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?" Dean said

"Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office" Sam suggested

"Oh, no, no, no, no I can't right now, I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to - zzzzp - reel her in. I'll introduce you" Dean said

There was a drunk girl in fishnets and a miniskirt

"Dean - " Sam started

"Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla" Dean introduced

Enchanté." Starla slurred

"Hi" Sam stated

Starla gagged

"Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down!" She smiled

"Hey. Good news. She's got a sister" Dean smirked

Now:

"Okay that is so not what happened!" Dean interrupted

"Yeah Sam!" I agreed

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple, and you didn't have a major attitude?" Sam asked

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat"Dean said

"And I was tired. I didn't even want to go, you two took me to a college bar...you know how many guys thought they would get lucky with me, Sam. Almost all of them! You know how many were hot, none of them! So i'm sorry I was a little grumpy cause I was being hit on by dweebs all night" I remarked. Bobby just shook his head.

"Holls were you drinking at the bar?" Bobby asked in a serious tone

"What?...no, well yeah. I was offered the same shots genius over here took but I got a NON-ALCOHOLIC drink and Sam totally freaked out." I said

"do you know how many free drinks I was offered? Enough to get Dean drunk in two minutes! But I didn't take them!" I said

"And Starla wasn't even her name Sam" Dean stated

"Then what was it?" Sam asked

"I don't she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories" Dean said going into his flashback, where he was having a dignified conversation with Starla and Sam was being a whiny little bitch.

"Right! And that's how it really happened" Sam said sarcastically

Dean shrugged

"I don't sound like that, Dean!" Sam said

"That's what you sound like to us" I smirked

"Okay. What's going on with you three" Bobby sighed

"Nothing. No- it's nothing" Sam sighed

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple and their in-law" Bobby said

"No, see married couples can get divorced" Dean said

"And in-laws only have to visit on holidays" I added

"we're like, uh, Siamese triplets" Dean said

"It's conjoined!" Sam commented

"See what I mean?" Dean said

"Look, it,we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it" Sam said

"Alright then...squirt tell me what really happened" Bobby said knowing i'm impartial, i'm like a freakin neutralizer with these two.

"There was annoying college dweebs trying to get in my pants" I started, Bobby raised an eyebrow looking shocked that that left my mouth

"There was me being grumpy because of said dweebs, There was a NON-ALCOHOLIC beverage, there was Sam's attitude, there was purple nurples and a bar chick" I explained

"And what happened after that?" Bobby asked

Sam started to tell the story but Dean interrupted because Sam said Dean had his mouth full like a chipmunk the whole time.

"I had like one or two!" Dean yelled

"Boys!" Bobby warned

"Holly" Bobby signaled for me to tell the story

Cue flashback Holly's Pov:

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure" Sam said

"And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap" I said

"So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?" Dean asked

"I don't know. I mean, the uh, girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird" Dean said

"Yeah" I said

"We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there" Dean said

"Yeah, you're right" Sam said opening his laptop

"Dude. Were you on my computer?" Sam called I looked over to see it frozen on a porn site and laughed

"No" Dean said

"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On uh, " Said I laughed again

Dean paused in thought before smirking sheepishly and walking into the other room

"Dean! Would you - just - don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" Sam yelled

"Why don't you control your O.C.D.?" Dean called.

Back to now:

"And that was pretty much it" I said

"Sound right boys?" Bobby asked

"Yeah" Sam and Dean answered

"Then this frat boy got abducted by aliens" I laughed

"Aliens?" Bobby asked in disbelief

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Aliens?" Bobby asked again

"Yeah" I answered

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people"

"Hey, believe me. We know" Dean said

"My whole life i've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks" Bobby said

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy" Sam said he was about to start but I put my hand up to stop him and I started

Flashback:

The three Winchester siblings sit at a table with the frat boy who was taking unhealthy amounts of shots

"Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot" Dean chuckled

"So, what happened, Curtis?" Sam asked

"You won't believe me. Nobody does." He said sullenly

"Oh I seriously doubt that" Holly smirked. Sam elbowed her

"Give us a chance" Sam said

"I do not want this in the papers"Curtis stated

"That bad huh" Holly remarked

"Off the record, then" Dean said

"I, uh... I blacked out, and...I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was" Curtis started

"Then what?" Sam asked

"They did tests on me. And, uh...

They, uh... They probed me" Curtis stated. All three immediately turned their heads away to keep from laughing

Holly was struggling a lot more then the boys

"They probed you?" Sam asked, Holly snickered. Dean smirked

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and a- Again and - And again" he paused taking a shot "And again and again and again... And then one more time" he stated. Holly laughed and Dean elbowed her, which only made it worse

"Yikes" Dean commented

"And that's not even the worst of it" Curtis admitted

"How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch" Dean smirked Holly held in a laugh

Curtis glared at the two, they immediately went back to serious mode

"They... They made me... Slow dance!" Curtis said disgusted

Now:

"Then this frat boy's just nuts!" Bobby exclaimed

"We're not so sure" Dean said. I let him take over the story this time

Flashback Dean's Pov:

The three stood by a giant burnt circle on the lawn

"I'm telling you, Dean, This was made by some kind of jet engine" Sam observed

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked

"What else could it be?" Holly shrugged

"What the hell?" Dean said

"I don't know" Sam said

"Seriously, dude - What the hell?" Dean said again

"The world now a days" Holly Said shaking her head in disbelief

"I mean, first the haunting. Now this? The timing alone - There's got to be some kind of connection" Holly added

"You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-Up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be" Dean said

Now:

"So we kept digging around" Dean said to Bobby.

Flashback Still Dean's Pov:

The three are interviewing another college student

"So, you and this guy, Curtis - You were in the same house?" Dean asked

"Yeah" the guy replied

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Holly asked

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever" the guy said

"Look, man, I - I know this all has to be so hard" Sam said with exaggerated concern

"Um, not so much" the guy said confused

"But I want you to know... I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here" Sam hugs him

"You're too precious for this world" Sam said

Now:

"I never said that!" Sam yelled

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that" Dean remarked

"Sammy just let him finish" I sighed

Flashback Dean's Pov:

"Well, um... Yeah, uh, thanks" the guy said awkwardly unwrapping from the hug

"Thanks for the hug, but, uh, I'm okay. Really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming" The student said

"I don't think anyone had THAT coming" Holly snickered

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester, and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel" He stated

"It's okay" Dean said to comfort Sam

They headed back to the motel

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection" Dean said

"Between what?" Sam asked

"The victims. They're both dicks" I answered before Dean

"That's a connection?" Sam asked in disbelief

"You got anything better to go on, we'd love to hear it" Dean remarked

"Where's my laptop?" Sam asked digging through his bag

"I don't know" Dean said.

"Guys think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed" Holly listed

"I left it in here" Sam said becoming frustrated

"You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments—they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still -" Dean said

"Okay, hilarious. Ha ha. Where'd you hide it?" Sam said looking at Holly and Dean

"What, your computer?" Dean asked

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?" Sam asked

"Why would i take your computer?" Dean asked

"Because no one else could have Dean! We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in, did you take it Holly?!" Sam asked

"What? Why would I take it?" Holly asked

"I don't know you always screw with my laptop!" Sam yelled

"Did you take it!" Sam yelled

"No!" Holly yelled back

"Well one of you had to of!" Sam yelled

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter" Dean said

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you two" Sam stated

"What are you talking about? We're joys to be around!" Dean chuckled

"Holly's attitude, Holly hogging the tv, her taking all of the covers and beating me up in her sleep!" Sam yelled

"Hey that was once! I can't control what I do in my sleep!" Holly yelled

"But I never complain!" Sam said

"Beg to differ" Holly mumbled quietly

"And Dean, Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge" Sam said

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked

It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism" Sam started

"I like it" Dean cut in

"All I ask from you two, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!" Sam yelled

"You done?" Dean asked

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala? Or stuff you care about Holls?" Sam suggested

"It'd be the last thing you ever did" Dean threatened

Now:

"Did either of you take his computer?" Bobby asked

"Serves him right, but, no" I stated

"Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause i don't lose things" Sam said

"Oh, that's right, yeah, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect" Dean remarked

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?" Bobby asked

"There was one more victim" I said

"Right. Now, we, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy - He was, uh, he was a research scientist. Animal testing" Sam said

"Yeah, you know - a dick. Which fits the pattern" Dean said

"Maimed by a large reptile in the sewer" I hinted

"Yeah, we found something, just not in the sewer" Dean said as we both looked over to Sam

Flashback:

Holly and Dean walk towards the impala to find all tires flat

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. He circled around the car picking up a money clip with S.W. Engraved in it. He shot Holly a knowing look

"Sam!" He yelled pissed off

Dean and Holly make it back to the motel where Sam os reading a book

"You think this is funny?" Dean said

"depends. What?" Sam said blankly

"Th-th-th-the car!" Dean yelled

"What about the car?" Sam said acting clueless

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rims!" Dean yelled

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car" Sam stated

"Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean said holding up Sam's money clip. Sam patted his pockets and stood up.

"Hey. Give me back my money!" Sam yelled, Holly didn't get involved she decided Sam had it coming

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma" Dean said. Holly sat on the couch but the tv wouldn't work

"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back" Sam said reaching for it but Dean averted him.

"No" Dean said

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you" Sam said

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean yelled

Sam tackled Dean onto a bed and a scuffled happened.

"Give it!" Sam said

"Get off me!" Dean yelled

"Give it back!" Sam yelled

"I'm getting in the shower, since you know the tv is screwed!" Holly said shooting Sam a look.

When Holly finishes she walks out to find each boy on an opposite side of the room

Her cell rings which she picks up without reading the id

"Holly" Anderson said

"Max?" Holly said

"Yeah" he answered

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Holly asked sounding pissed off

"You text me about twenty minutes ago" he replied

"I did?" She asked

"Um yeah...you did" he said

"Son of a-" She mumbled

"What?" He said

"Sorry about that, just forget this number" Holly said hanging up. Her head shot up to both boys

The phone was closest to Sam, she didn't say a word she just tackled him onto the floor

"Sam! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled.

"The tv I looked past but this!" She yelled pinning him. Dean came over and pulled Holly off

Now:

"Okay, I've heard enough" Bobby said

"You showed up about an hour after that" I replied

"I'm surprised at you three I really am. Sam, first off, Dean or Holly did not steal your computer" Bobby said

"But I -" Sam started, Bobby held up his hand

"Shh shh shh shh! Dean, Sam did not touch your car" Bobby stated

"Yeah!" Sam yelled looking to Dean

"Holly Sam didn't screw with the tv and text Anderson, which I don't know why its such a big deal" Bobby stated

"And if you kids bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear" Bobby said

"What?" Dean asked

"What you're dealing with" Bobby replied

"Uh..." Sam started

"I got nothing" Dean stated

"Me neither" Sam said

"Oh son oh a bitch" Holly remarked

"Looks like we got a trickster on our hands boys" Holly sighed. Bobby nodded

"That's what I thought" Dean said snapping his fingers

"What?! No, you didn't" Sam said

"I gotta tell you... you guys were the biggest clue" Bobby said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Tricksters like chaos and mischief" I explained

"Holly's right these things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight" Bobby said

"The laptop" Sam stayed

"The tires" Dean said

"Anderson" I said

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you three like fiddles" Bobby said

"So, what is it, what, spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked

"like demigods, really" I answered

"There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick" Bobby further explained

"Holly how do you know so much?" Sam asked

"Remember I broke my ankle when I was ten and you guys and dad had a hunt you dumped me at Bobby's, you didn't think I was just going to sit there watching tv when there was all that lore laying around to read. I've read almost every book in Bobby's house" I recalled

"Dude that was six years ago, you can't even remember when we tell you to do something" Dean commented

"I only remember important things" I joked

"Devious" Sam stated

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that" Bobby said getting is back on topic

"So, what do these things look like?" Dean asked

"Lots of things" I started

"but human, mostly" Bobby answered

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked

"Oh c'mon seriously" I sighed at how obvious it was

The boys went in the building to look for evidence this janitor was the trickster. I waited outside. The boys came walking out about ten minutes later

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean, you read it, too" Sam argued

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Dean found a news paper" Sam stated

"Wow inform the press" I said being a smartass. Sam chuckled, Dean shot me a bitchface

"I'm telling you, it's him" Dean insisted

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all" Sam stated

"Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth" Dean said

"Well, I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal" Sam said

"Eh, that's probably 'cause you missed something" Dean said

"Guys" I warned knowing they were about to start again according to plan

"I don't miss things" Sam said

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect" Dean remarked

"Guys!" I yelled but was ignored

"What? Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?" Sam asked

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up" Dean stated

"Guys stop!" I yelled. They both just looked at me

"Thank you" I remarked in a bitchy tone.

"Look, Sam go to his place to see if you can find more than a newspaper. Me and Dean will stay and keep an eye on him we'll wait for you before we go stake him okay?" I asked they were both silent

"Okay!" I yelled

"Yeah okay" the both agreed

Sam left and Dean started pacing

"De just sit down" I said

"Burning a whole in the ground isn't going to help" I chuckled

We sat there for a little while

"Ah, screw this" Dean said impatiently getting up and going in

"Dean" I sighed getting up and following him in. We headed to the theater. I stayed behind Dean

There was a Blonde and a Brunette women in lingerie on stage. Dean walked over.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean" the Brunette said

"You've gotta be kidding me" I stated

"Y-You guys aren't real" Dean said

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real"

The brunette said

"Dean!" I said

He laughed nervously

"Come on. Let us give you a massage" the blonde said

"De!" I yelled

"Wha... You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass" Dean said

"They're a peace offering. I know what you three do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before" He said

"Well, then you know that we.. can't just let you keep hurting people" I stated

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you, Holly and Sam - I like you three. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town" he said

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that" Dean said

"Plus Guys are usually my preference" I shot him a bitchface

"Oh Holls, I know that, I have your surprise" he said

"And whats that?" I asked

"Answers" he replied

I knew what he was talking about but my smartass side couldn't resist "Honey I'm not that desperate to know why the sky is blue" I smirked

"Cute...I like you" He said

"Listen guys I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can" he said

"Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean I do. I mean(whew) ... and the slow-dancing alien -" Dean listed

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah" the trickster chuckled

"But, uh, we can't let you go" I said

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you" The trickster said

"We'll agree with you there" Dean said

The door slammed. The trickster turned around to see Sam and Bobby holding steaks. Me and Dean pulled ours from our jackets as well

"That fight you guys had outside - that was a trick?" He asked

Me and and Dean smirked as an answer

"Hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?" He snapped his fingers

A masked man with a chainsaw went after Bobby and Sam. The women went after Dean and I suddenly was in a straight jacket and sitting on a theater seat next to the trickster.

"Ah, ha ha" he said watching the action and chewing a candy bar.

"Relax Holland, enjoy the show" He said

"Oh fuck this" I remarked, I immediately started to struggle to get out. I hate being restrained

"Ooh!" The trickster clapped as Dean got tossed around and beat up by the women

I was struggling so hard I ripped the straight jacket and got loose.

"Nice toss, ladies! Nice show" The trickster said clapping and standing up

"Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean. I did not want to have to do this" He said.

Dean smirked seeing me behind the trickster steak ready

"Me neither" Dean said as I stabbed the steak through his heart.

The chainsaw man and the women disappeared and the trickster fell dead in his seat.

"You guys okay?" I asked as Bobby and Sam approached

"Yeah. I guess." Sam answered

"Well, I gotta say... he had style" Dean remarked

We left and headed towards the car

"Bobby, thanks a lot. We really couldn't've -" Sam started

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body" Bobby said

"Yeah, good idea old man" I joked

"Who you calling old ya idjit!" Bobby said making the four of us laugh

Sam paused before getting in the car.

"Look, Holly, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um..." Sam said

"Yeah" I said knowing what he was getting at

"Hey. Me too" Dean added. We all nodded at each other

"Aw you kids are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bonny asked

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist" I remarked making us laugh as we git in the car. Bobby shot me a bitchface which only made us laugh more.

Hey everyone :) Hope you liked it, sorry if the flashback thing is sort of confusing. I'll get better at it I promise, next chapter will be up just as soon as school work :p (you know how it is) lets up. Thanks for reading

and your very motivational reviews! I appreciate it :)


	46. Chapter 46

What is and What Should Never Be

We're currently working a case. Me and Dean are driving and searching a large stretch of land where numerous people have disappeared. Dean was on the phone with Sam

"Yeah hang on Sammy, I'm putting you on speaker" Dean said setting the phone on the seat between us

"Whats up Sammy?" I asked

"There's a cop car outside" Sam said. My stomach dropped, a few weeks ago the boys had the brilliant idea to get arrested and work a case in a prison from the inside out. Lets just say an FBI agent named Hendrickson proved to be a new pain in all our asses and now we're all fugitives.

Yup that includes me, I've never even talked to Hendrickson and he pinned a warrant on me for being an accomplice. But if it ever came to it he has no proof on me, but he has a lot on the boys. So they Houdinied out of prison and are now fugitives.

"You think it's for us?" Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam said

"I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards" Dean listed

"I told you two this was a bad idea! It's not that easy to escape from Guantanamo Bay Harold and Kumar" I scoffed sarcastically. Of course I had the right to freak, if they get arrested I'm the one that goes to a damn foster home.

"They're leaving. False alarm" Sam said. I let out a breath of relief

"Well, see. Nothing to worry about" Dean said. I shot him a bitch face

"Yeah, being fugitives? Frigging dance party" Sam joked

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe" Dean chuckled

"Can you two please take this at least a little bit seriously! Remember i'm the one who is gonna be forced into a normal suburbia hell, go to high school, and live with a poor excuse for the definition of a family!" I vented

"Well kiddo, you're forgetting the part where you're forced to get good grades and become head cheerleader" Dean and Sam laughed. I hit his arm

"The day that happens is the day Dean becomes a vegetarian" I stated

"Oh c'mon Holls you know you love us" Dean said in response to the major bitchface I was sending him

"Yes I do, I love you two idiots! And I'd rather not spend the rest of my life visiting you through a viewing glass window or smuggling things into prison for you!" I yelled

"Kiddo when was the last time they've ever kept us longer than we wanted?" Sam stated

"Yeah but-" I started

"So there's nothing to worry about" Dean cut in, I sighed in defeat

"So you guys find anything?" Sam asked bringing us back into the case

"Are you kidding me? How could we? You've got us sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here" Dean said

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared" Sam said nonchalant

"Yeah well, we got diddly-squat. What about you?" Dean asked

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it 're hunting a Djinn" Sam said my jaw practically dropped, i've only heard of djinn in Bobby's books. But I should know better than be surprised with our work now a days.

"A freaking genie?" I asked still in disbelief

"Yeah." Sam said

"Wow" I said

"What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?" Dean asked

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Quran" Sam said

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick" Dean said

"Dean" I sighed

"Dean are you even listening to me?"

Sam said

"Yeah. So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?" Dean said

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better – more places to hide" Sam said

"You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. We'll go check it out" Dean said. I nodded in agreement

"Wait – no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first" Sam said

"Naw, I'm sure it's nothing. We're just gonna take a look around" Dean said

"Hang in there Sammy" I said as Dean hung up the phone before Sam could get another word in.

We pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and walked inside cautiously. Dean took lead as always, he signaled for me to stop as he walked a bit ahead. He turned around to say something

"Holly!" He yelled. I didn't even have the chance to turn around. Something hit me in the head hard and I fell to the floor, I saw Dean running towards me with clouded vision then everything faded into black.

I woke up extremely comfortable In a bed? In a bright green room with posters covering the walls and clothes scattered everywhere?

What the hell? I looked around, I found a picture of me and a guy. He's was fairly attractive but I didn't recognize him at all. I picked up another picture of me in a Royal blue and white Cheerleading uniform! Seriously What the hell?!

I ran over to the mirror and nearly screamed, I have royal blue peek-a-boo highlights in my blonde hair. I was still me except the faint scar lining my cheekbone was gone. No way, I lifted my shirt to look at my abdomen.

I've lost a lot of muscle tone and all my definition. I was weak, I was plain skinny weak girl now. No more muscle definition, I mean i'm in shape just not hunter shape. All of my scars were gone: the scar from my stab wound, from the Daevas, and countless others were missing. What the hell is this!

"Holls! Sweetie hurry down for breakfast!" A women called, her voice sounded vaguely familiar. No freakin way! I ran down stairs and collided with my mother

"Whoa! Sweetie slow down you're still have time before school"She chuckled, I was frozen in shock. I started crying

"Whats wrong?" She asked I immediately wrapped her in a tight hug

"Holly!" She said startled

"Whats wrong, did you and Josh break up" she asked sympathetically

"Did I just hear someone say my dreams came true!" I heard my dad call as he walked into the room. I tackled him in a hug and hugged him tighter than ever before.

"Holly" he said worriedly

"Dad" I cried

"Whats wrong" he said awkwardly hugging me back like this show of affection was so foreign from me

"Dad whats going on? Am I-am I dead?" I asked trying to calm my tears. He busted out laughing

"Good one Holly"he said taking a seat at the kitchen table where mom joined him.

"This isn't real, I was knocked out, I'm dreaming" I concluded. They both just looked at me like I was crazy

"Better get dressed or else your gonna be late for school" Mom said

Dean walked in the kitchen door

"Dean!" I yelled running over and hugging him. He was stunned and didn't hug back

I took a step back from him and all of them were looking at me like I grew a third eye

"Dean" I said cautiously

"Wow IT knows my name" Dean remarked sarcastically taking a seat next to dad

"Dean it's mom...and dad" I said in disbelief

"Wow IT can say more than one thing to me in a single day" He remarked

"Whats going on?! Is this some sort of sick dream?! Cause I want out!" I finally yelled

"Your losing it is whats going on" Dean said

"Dean" mom warned.

"Holly you feeling okay?" Mom asked

"I'm fine!" I yelled

"Holland why don't you go upstairs and check your temperature?"Dad said. I thought he was pissed with the use of my full first name.

"Yessir" I automatically replied. I heard them talking while I was going upstairs.

"Did she just call me sir?" I heard dad ask in disbelief

"I think so" Mom said

"Who is she and what has she done with my daughter, actually being respectful" Dad scoffed in disbelief

"Maybe this version wont be such a bitc-" Dean started

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" mom warned

I went back upstairs and started digging through my stuff. I found an ipod, I started scrolling through the music. There was Brittany Spears, Justin Timberlake, and something called a Ke$ha. I normally puked at this type of music. Then it dawned on me, this is some sort of alternate universe and i'm the thing I hate most...a teenage girl.

There was a knock at the door

"Sweetie how do you feel?" Mom asked

"This isn't real" I stated coldly. I knew how much I wanted it to be it wasn't

"I think you should lay down" She said.

"I'm fine really" I said

"Don't worry about practice Amber will take over" she said in reference to i'm guessing cheer. I laid down, she tucked the blankets around me.

"Hey mom?" I said before she could leave

"Yeah Holly?" She asked

"Where's Sammy?" I asked

"Wow I haven't heard you call him Sammy since you were two" She remarked. I gave her a weird glance, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"look sweetie. He's coming to visit in a few weeks, and I know you three don't get along but just please no fighting" She said. What does she mean don't get along, I hate this place. After she left I got out of bed continued searching and I found a pink flip phone.

I opened it to see a picture of me and the same guy (i'm guessing his name is Josh) kissing. I started searching through my messages to find that i'm also dating a guy named Dylan. In secret! I'm an awful person!

I dialed Sam's number

"What Holland?" He asked. He sounded different...distant

"Sammy!" I said

"Since when do you call me Sammy?" He asked.

"Sam" I said

"Are you okay? do you know whats going on? where are you?" I asked trying to hide my sobs to no avail

"At Stanford. Are you crying?" He asked

"Look whatever guy dumped you go cry to mom about it I have a paper due" he said hanging up. I threw my phone across the room. My brothers are dicks

"Conor!" I cried

"Conor I need your help!" I said, I waited and waited but he never showed, I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried.

I want to go home, sure I have mom and dad back, but if that means losing Sam and Dean...I don't want it. This isn't a life without my brothers

Dinner came but I said I still wasn't feeling well and skipped dinner. I stayed up all night researching on my laptop to find absolutely nothing.

The next morning I dug through my wardrobe to find not a single clean pair of Jeans or a flannel in general. I was left with distressed high-waisted denim shorts, a black crop top, and a cardigan, I threw my hair up into a pony. Usually not my style but I looked pretty good for playing high school teen. I grabbed my bag and left.

Dad drove me to school in a small sedan. The drive was pure silence

"Hey dad...i'm sorry" I said

"For what?" He asked. I bit my tongue to keep from balling.

I nodded slowly and looked out the window at the passing town, we were in Lawrence. "Everything" I said.

He was about to say something else but I cut him off

"So wheres the Pala?" I asked noticing this new car

"Dean has it in the garage, you know that" he said. I sighed at least something stayed the same.

We pulled up at the school. I sighed saying bye to dad and went off to the office. A nice lady was sitting at the reception desk

"Holland!" She greeted cheerfully

"What can I do for ya?" She asked

"Can I get a copy of my schedule? I seemed to misplace mine?" I asked

"Sure thing sweetie" She said printing it up and handing it to me

"Thank you, Miranda" I said reading her name tag and flashing her that famous Winchester smile.

I walked into the hall and read off my schedule

Period 1: AP Euro.

Period 2: Chem. Honors

Period 3: AP Latin

Period 4: Algebra 2 Honors

Lunch

Period 5: AP Dance

Period 6: English 2 Honors

Damn I was smart, or insane for taking on all of this. A girl in a Cheer uniform bumped into me.

"Holly! Why aren't you in uniform we have a game after school!" She yelled

"Shit...Amber? I'm sorry" I said, taking the best guess she was the Amber mom was talking about

"Were you with Josh all night again?" She smirked

"Yeah" I quickly lied

"C'mon I have an extra uniform" she said. I changed in the bathroom, it fit well but I hated it. I was in an act, this isn't who I am, I hated it all the way from the short skirt to the bow in my hair.

I started to speed walk to my next class. Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around, landing a kiss on my lips.

It was Josh wearing a football jersey, of course this world was so cliche. I'm a straight A student, head cheerleader, dating the captain of the football team. No wonder I was dating this guy Dylan in secret, I needed some kind of secret.

"Josh" I said as we pulled apart

"Hey babe" He smirked

"Hey, I gotta get to class" I said quickly walking away

"Uh let me walk you to class" he insisted

"Okay" I said attempting to send a genuine smile.

"Amber told me you skipped practice, didn't feel well" he said

"Yeah, yeah thats right" I replied. We reached my class

"See you at the game babe" he smiled kissing my cheek and walking off.

the day was pure HELL! I had none of my work and had no idea on the lessons we were learning. The only classes I did good or at least decent in were latin(because I'm fluent) and dance.

I was on my way to the dreaded game. I couldn't do this, even if this world wasn't real no way i'm screwing up in front of hundreds of people. I felt someone grab my arm again, I spun around relieved to see Conor

"Thank god, What the hell took so long!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I don't know whats happening. I think we're in your head" he said

"In my personal version of hell!" I exclaimed gesturing to my uniform

He smirked and went to say something but I cut him off "not another word Con" I warned

"What do you remember?" He asked

"We were hunting and I got knocked out" I recalled

"Hunting a what?" He asked

"A djinn" I said

"Shit" he sighed

"Where'd you find the djinn?" He asked worriedly

"Um some warehouse off an interstate" I said

"Lets go" he said

"We need a car" he said

"Why can't you just poof us there?" I asked

"My powers don't work here" he said

"Fantastic" I sighed in distress

"Okay then we wait until its dark then i'll borrow silver from the house and its up to you to find the lambs blood" I said

"Its a plan" he agreed, we went back to the house and snuck in the back, no one was home.

"So Holly, how are you liking a normal life" he asked

"I hate it" I stated

"Really? Cause we're in your mind so deep down you want this" he said

"Conor" I warned

"You don't have to lie, not to me" he said

"Okay maybe deep deep deep deep down I wanted this" I admitted he nodded

"But not anymore, I might have my parents back but I hate this version of me. I'm a bitch! I hate who I am in this world, I don't get along with my brothers or my dad. I'm miserable, i'm only dating poor Josh for appearances and cheating on him! Its pure drama in this life and I would never want this" I said, I wanted to stop talking but I felt like I had to tell him

"My brothers are my everything. And a life without them...its not for me" I admitted.

"I'm gonna start the hunt for lambs blood" he said knowing I wanted to change the subject. I nodded and he left

I started going through everything to find a silver knife. You'd think in this suburbia hell they would at least have a silver set...Nope! No such luck!

Plan B, I snuck in through our neighbors doggie door. Thank god no one was home, except for the large doberman standing face to face with me

"Hi puppy" I greeted, he growled.

"Nice doggie" I attempted to sooth, he growled again. I booked it for the kitchen door and locked him in the dinning room. He was barking and desperately clawing at the door. I have to move fast.

Thankfully they had a full silver set, so I grabbed all of the decent sized silver knives and ran out the door back to my house where Conor was waiting with a jar full of lambs blood

"Do I even wanna know?" I smirked in reference to the blood

"Probably not, but you'll defiantly owe me for this one" he chuckled

I grabbed the impalas keys from Dean's secret spot, somethings never change.

I started it up and Dean walked through the garage door

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. I quickly locked the door

"Holland!" He yelled

"Sorry De! No time to explain! You'll thank me when you're back to yourself!" I called as I sped out of the drive way. I pulled onto the interstate

My cell started ringing, it was Dean

"Yo! De!" I greeted

"Okay what the hell! You're lucky I don't call the police!" He yelled pissed

"Oh don't worry about it, this isn't real you're in my mind" I said

"Have you completely lost it!" He yelled

"Most likely yes" I replied honestly hanging up and tossing my phone out the window so I cant be traced.

The ride was silent, Conor was quite which was unusual.

"Whats going on in that reaper head of yours?" I asked smirking

"Just trying to figure this out" he said

"You and me both" I chuckled

We made it to the warehouse suddenly Conor disappeared

"Conor?!" I called

Shit!

I slowly walked inside with the lambs blood soaked knife in hand. There was a girl tied up and her blood was being taken from her

"Dad" she said. Then it clicked, she was being poisoned by the djinn, she was seeing a perfect life while the blood was being drained from her body. In reality me and Dean are probably right next to her

I know what to do. If i'm being poisoned, I need to wake myself up. I looked to the knife in my hand considering. Suddenly mom, dad, Sam, and Dean showed up

"Wait!" Dad said.

"Holly sweetie, don't do this" mom said walking over and running her hand across my cheek

"I have to" I said, I felt tears well up in my eyes as I took a step back

"Holland" Dad said

"you don't have to leave, you can have anything you ever wanted right here. Mom and Dad are back, you'll have the life no hunter could" Dean said stepping forward.

"C'mon Holly give Dean the you ever wanted is here" Sam said.

"Not everything Sammy" I said. I felt tears poor down my face, my eyes were betraying me.

"I'm sorry" I cried looking to all of them one last time and plunging the knife deep into my chest.

"Holly! Holly!" I head Dean yell, then everything went black.

I woke up to Dean in my face

"Holly!" He said shaking me awake. Sam cut my ropes and caught my weight as I fell. I looked over and noticed two dead djinn on the floor. I felt like shit, I was tired and everything hurt.

"You're gonna be okay" Sam said steading me on my feet.

"S'mmy" I slurred before falling back into his arms and passing out.

I came to in bed back at our motel. Dean was on his bed and Sam was at the kitchen table. Sam must've noticed me stir awake.

"Welcome back to world Holls" Sam smirked. I got out of bed and ran over to him wrapping him in an extremely tight hug

"Holls" Dean said worriedly.

"De!" I said running over and squeezing the breath out of him which he returned.

"So I guess you're djinn trip was as bad as mine" Dean smirked as we unwrapped from the hug

"you don't know the half of it" I remarked then smirked seeing Conor in the room, he was fine.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked. I shook my head no

"Not right now, how about we watch a movie?" I suggested

They shrugged. I curled up on the couch between the boys. I wouldn't trade the relationship I had with these two idiots for anything, especially a "perfect" life.

Thank you all for reading and your reviews. (I wish you can see my reactions when I read them so you know how much they mean to me) You're all great and i'm ecstatic that you love the story, it makes me feel like the time I spend writing is worth it :) On another note, some people asked about Holly getting a bf. Don't worry patience is key, I have plans ;) *maniacally laughs* I love writing and all of your fantastic reviews, each one makes my day, keep on reading lovely readers and i'll keep on writing :)


	47. Chapter 47

All Hell breaks Loose

I woke up to Boston's long time playing softly in the impala's speakers. It felt good, good to be out of that djinn hell, good to be relaxing in the back of baby, good to be with my brothers again. I think they knew something was up, I've been super clingy the past week, for obvious reasons. But if they noticed they certainly didn't mind, actually Dean was doing the same.

I sat up yawning "where are we?" I groggily asked

"Hey Kiddo! You're awake!" Sam said over the music smirking

"Now I am" I chuckled

"We're stopping at a diner, you hungry?" Dean asked

"Dude when is she not hungry" Sam joked making him and Dean laugh

I hit his arm, "she rivals both our appetites" Dean chuckled

"What can I say, girls gotta eat" I smirked

"So the usual?" Sam asked

"Yup" me and Dean replied in unison

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" I said. I like onions on my burger, it was something I picked up from Dean.

"Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with those extra onions" Sam remarked

Dean shot him a mischievous grin

"Don't look at me Sammy, thats all De" I stated, Sam chuckled getting out of the car and walking towards the diner

"Hey, see if they've got any pie!" I called after him

"Bring us some pie!" Dean yelled

"love me some pie." Me and Dean said in unison

Suddenly, the radio became staticy. Dean fiddled with it before turning it off completely. I suddenly got an awful feeling, Sam.

"No!" I yelled running out of the car into the diner quickly followed by a worried Dean

I entered first. Everyone was dead, their throats slit.

I drew my gun

"Sammy?!" I called fearing the worst, Dean came in after me

"Shit" he said drawing his gun as well.

"Sam?" Dean asked

"Sammy!" I called frantically searching the diner.

"Sam?!" Dean called, equally as freaked

I came out from the back room and shook my head no.

"No no no no. Sam?!" I yelled

"Dean he's not here!" I yelled. I felt tears well up in my eyes from sheer panic and fear. I couldn't feel him

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again. I saw residue on the counter, i'd recognize it anywhere, at this point I totally lost it. I felt the tears stream down my face, I quickly wiped them away. I don't have time to cry, I have to find Sam.

"It was the demon" I stated in sheer panic mode

"How do you know?" He asked

"Sulfur" I said gesturing to the counter

Dean look different, scared. He tried to hide it from me but I can tell, he was scared. We shared a knowing look and ran outside

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled

"Sammy!" I yelled starting to cry again, we got no response.

"SAAAAM!" Dean yelled again

"Dean" I cried wiping the tears from my eyes "what are we going to do?!" I asked. He took out his phone and dialed Sam but it went straight to voicemail.

"Shit!" He exclaimed again

"Dean I promised him we would save him" I cried

"And we will, we're getting him back" Dean said getting in the car. I didn't have to ask, I know where we're going. About a half an hour away from Bobby's I took out my phone and dialed him

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Giving the old man a heads up" I said. He nodded

"Whats up squirt?" Bobby asked

"Bobby Sam's missing, the demon took him" I said

"what?!" He said in shock

"We're headed to you" I said

"Alright i'll meet you half way there on highway 1" he said hanging up.

"Can you?" Dean started. I knew what he was asking

"No" I said worriedly shaking my head "no I can't feel anything from him De" I cried

"Its gonna be okay, we're getting him back" Dean stated. I nodded not very convinced, he noticed

"Hey!" He said "holly look at me, we're getting our brother back" He stated

"De, i'm scared" I admitted "what if its like last time, what if-" I started but stopped myself

"What if what?" Dean asked

"What if dad was right" I cried "I can't loose Sammy! I won't" I stated

"We're not going to." He stated

We saw Bobby's car and pulled off on the side of the road. He had Lacy with him

"Bobby" Dean greeted

He hugged us "Dean, Holly"

"Hey Lace" I said hugging her

"Bug" she said sympathetically

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked

"Sam went in to the diner to get food, then the radio went static, everyone in the diner was dead and Sam was just...he was just gone" I said trying to hold it together

"We found sulfur" Dean directed mainly at Bobby

"Oh no" Lacy said, she knew what it meant. Everyone here knows.

Bobby handed Dean a folder,

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month" Bobby said. I glanced in the folder

"Are you joking? There's nothing here" I said in a bitchy tone

"Holls" Dean warned. It never seized to amaze me how even in situations like this Dean still parents me.

"Sorry guys its just-" I started

"Yeah we know" Lacy nodded

"But this is it?" Dean asked

"Exactly" Lacy said

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the, the, the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing" Dean said

"That's what we're telling you here: there's nothing. It's completely quiet" Bobby said

"Its never completely quite" Dean stated

"how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?!" I yelled

"Holly!" Dean said. Conor showed up

"Conor" Bobby acknowledged

He pulled me off to the side to talk to me

"Do you happen to know where my brother is?!" I asked

"No" he stated

"Then don't waste my time!" I yelled

Trying to walk away

"Holly" he said grabbing my arm to stop me which I immediately yanked from his grip.

"No! What good are you! If you can't help me find Sam then let me go!" I yelled, instantly regretting the words. He scoffed, his face held an expression of hurt which immediately turned to anger. He looked scary

"Con no-" I started he scoffed before disappearing. I felt the tears come back once again. I so don't need this right now.

"Holly lets go!" Dean called. I jogged back to the car

"Ash has something" he said. With out another word I joined Lacy in the backseat. Bobby was driving and Dean took passenger seat.

"You okay bug?" Lacy asked. I shook my head no

The ride was silent. We were about half way to the roadhouse when Dean grabbed his head and yelled in pain

"Dean!" I yelled in worry. Then it hit me, I grabbed my head in pain and screamed. I heard Bobby and Lacy's calling to me and Dean but their voices were distant.

I saw an old sign it was a bell with an oak tree. Then I was back in reality. Bobby pulled the car over

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean said

"You two get headaches like that a lot?" Lacy asked

"No. Must be the stress" Dean dismissed

"Dean it was a vision, did you see that?" I asked.

"What do you mean a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked

"What? No! Holly!" Dean yelled "no way i'm the normal one in the family" Dean said "Come on, I'm not some psychic" he said

"Well neither am I" I stated

I suddenly got the head ache again and fell to my knees. I saw Dean fall against the car in pain. It was a quick glimpse of Sam.

"Dean?! Holly?!" Lacy yelled

"Dean! Holly! you two with me?" Bobby yelled

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby" Dean said

"It was a vision" I said noting the familiar experiences

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels" Dean said,

"Welcome to weirdness, its Sam. He's communicating with us" I chuckled slightly

"What did you two see?" Lacy asked

"Uh Sam" I started

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked

"Uh… there was a bell" Dean answered

"Yeah! You're right a bell" I said

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know" Dean said

"Engraving?" Lacy asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, exactly" I said

"I know where Sam is" Bobby said. We jumped in the car and sped off.

We arrived at the town when it was dark out. We saw Sam standing over a guy on the ground. Sam was hurt, I had a really bad feeling

Me and Dean jumped out of the car and bolted towards him.

"Sammy!" I yelled

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam turned around to our voices and started to stagger towards us. Dean was ahead I was right on his heels. Bobby and Lacy weren't far behind.

"Dean! Holly!" Sam called smiling in relief

I saw the guy stand up behind Sam with a knife. It all happened so fast

"Sam no!" I screamed

"Sam look out!" Dean yelled picking up the pace. I've never ran so fast in my life. We were too late before Sam could even register what was happening the guy stabbed him in the back and twisted the knife. I immediately started crying

"SAM NO!" I screamed

Sam fell to his knees

"Noooo!" Dean yelled. The guy took off

Everything that happened next was blur. It didn't feel real, I don't want it to be real.

Dean made it to him first and grabbed Sam. I was with them in seconds while Bobby and Lacy took off after the murderer

"No, Sam!" Dean yelled

"Sammy" I yelled. Sam slumped forward onto Dean's shoulder

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you" Dean said placeing his hand on sam's wound

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Dean yelled

"Sammy no!" I screamed with tears falling.

"Sammy you promised me! Okay you promised me you wouldn't leave and I promised you I wasn't going to let you die!" I cried "Sammy please!" I yelled

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" Dean said holding his face in his hands I grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled

Sam's eyes shut

"Oh god Sam no!" I cried squeezing his hand harder and got no response

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God" Dean cried

"SAM!" Dean yelled

"No no no Sammy please!" I pleaded

"Sam please!" I cried.

"No no no no you can't be dead Sammy please! why! C'mon please! You promised me Sam!" I cried looking anywhere for a pulse but found none.

"You promised me" I sobbed

"Sammy no" Dean cried.

I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist and buried my face in his shoulder as he held Sam. He didn't even react. Bobby and Lacy came walking back. They immediately started to cry.

I felt Dean's jacket soaked from my tears, but I didn't care.

"Oh my god" Lacy cried

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder which he immediately hit away.

We sat that way for awhile. Dean was just holding me and Sam, I just cried

Conor showed up.

I looked up to him

"Oh no...Holly" he said

"Conor get her out of here" were the first words that left Dean's mouth

"Dean no!" I cried. He ran his hand on the side of my face and looked down at me.

"Holland go with Conor now" he said giving me a stern look. He kissed the top of my head. I turned to Conor and grabbed his hand. I knew if I looked back I wouldn't be able to leave.

We were suddenly in an abandoned house.

"you have to bring him back, bring him back please!" I cried

Conor had a had tears in his eyes

"Holly i'm sorry i wish I could but I can't" he said, thats all it took for me to break down.

"why Sammy, why did it have to be Sammy" I cried he wrapped me in a hug, which I accepted

"i'm so sorry Holly" he said

"I wish it was me" I cried

He grabbed my chin and lifted my face so I had to look him in the eye.

"hey, look at me Holland don't say that, ever" he said

"I'd rather be dead than live with the burden of knowing we could've stopped it. If we, if I was a minute earlier" I cried

"No, this is not yours or deans fault okay. It would've happened one way or another" He stated

"I just want him back, it hurts. It hurts so bad its like someone punched a whole in my stomach" I cried

"Holly I wish I could take it all away but I cant" he said. I only cried harder

"i'm so sorry" he said again.

"I promised him" I cried

No, this can't be happening, This can't be real

Thanks for reading :) the next chapter should be up with in a week or earlier


	48. Chapter 48

It's been three days. Three days since it happened. I still don't want to believe it. Sam is dead. A few hours after Conor brought me back Dean showed up with Bobby, Lacy was still looking for the guy with Conor helping her.

Dean laid Sam's body on a cot in one of the rooms. He hasn't left the room for anything, we haven't said a single word to each other. It was needed silence, I sat in there with Dean for all days except today. Bobby had me sit in the dining room, he tried to make me eat which didn't really work out.

I can't even cry anymore. Its like my body stopped producing tears.

I heard Bobby trying to talk Dean out of the room

"You should eat something" Bobby said

"I said I'm fine" Dean replied

"Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?" Bobby suggested.

"No" Dean stated

"We could maybe..." Bobby sighed

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet" Dean said

"I want you two to come with me" Bobby said.

"I'm not going anywhere, you should get Holly out of here though" Dean said. Freakin hypocrite

"Dean, please" Bobby said

"Would you cut me some slack?!" Dean said

I just don't think you two should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your guys help" Bobby said

"You're not you're leaving me alone, take Holly" Dean said

"Dean, do you really think I can get her to leave! If I wasn't mistaking i'd say she is you! You really think she's gonna leave you" Bobby yelled, Dean scoffed

"I'm not the reason, She only wants Sam" Dean said

"I outta slap you for talking like that! The girl in there would give anything for you! She would give her life for you just as you would do for her! Because she loves you, you're her brother and all she has left!" Bobby yelled. Silence passed,

Bobby sighed "look, something big is going down – end-of-the world big" he said

"Well, then let it end!" Dean yelled

"You don't mean that" Bobby said

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here" Dean yelled

"Go!"Dean yelled

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go" Dean said

"You know where I'll be" Bobby sighed walking into the room where I am

He went to say something but I cut him off

"Save you breath uncle Bobby...no way i'm leaving this spot" I stated

"yeah I figured as much" he said, he sent me a sympathetic smile then left

I heard Dean talking

"You know, when we were little— and you couldn't been more than 7- you just started asking questions. How come moms gone? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know."

I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry" Dean cried.

"I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I let Holly down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too"

How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He cried

"What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God" He said

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing Dean like this, knowing Sam is actually gone. I know now, I know what I have to do. They can scream at me, they can hate me, but I'm fixing this. I grabbed a duffle and threw in everything I needed

I put a note in Sam's bag

"I love you Sammy, you have to understand, thats why I did this. I don't plan on coming back so you two can try to fix this. Just let it alone, and don't blame Dean or yourself. Blame me i'm the one making the deal. I'm so sorry, I broke my promise to you, tell Dean i'm sorry. I love you two idiots so much"

I put my bag down and walked into the room

"Dean Lacy's outside i'm staying with her for the night" I said. He nodded

"You know I love you right" I said starting to tear up again.

He looked up at me

"I love you to Holly" he said I gave him a long hug and quickly kissed his cheek. He look at me strange I just gave him a sad smile.

I almost broke down right there. But I looked to Sam and gained the strength I needed. I grabbed my bag and left. It took a while but I walked to the nearest crossroads. I buried my box

She showed up about ten minutes later

"Took you long enough" I spat with venom in my voice

"Sorry, busy night" she said

"I want my brother back" I said

"wow two for Sam Winchester in one day he's a popular one" she chuckled

"what are you talking about?" I asked

"Someone already sold their soul to bring Sam back" she said.

"unless you didn't know...awkward" she whistled

"Who made the deal" I asked getting extremely pissed

"Sorry Holls, thats confidential" She said

"You're going to tell me right now!" I yelled

"I can't!" She yelled back

I looked down to my hands, they were emitting a white light

"What the hell?" She said I looked at her and saw her true face

I took a step towards her and she stepped back

"Ready to talk" I asked pissed

She started to smoke out. I put my hand up and its like I was putting the smoke back into her and locking her in

"You can't do this!" She yelled

"I already have! Now who made the deal?!" I asked

"Dean!" She yelled in fear

"You're switching our places, me instead of Dean!" I demanded

"I can't! I'm not the one who made the deal!" She yelled

"Well then thats gonna be a problem" I said walking towards her

"Holly!" Conor yelled grabbing me

"Conor! Let me go!" I yelled

"Get out now" he practically growled at the demon

Then we were outside of the house, I was fighting him

"Holly stop" he yelled grabbing my wrists

"Look Sam's alive okay" he pointed to the window where sure enough I saw Sam. I ran in the house

"S...sam" I asked

"Holly" he smiled. I pulled him into a tight hug "christo" I whispered in his ear and made sure my silver ring touched his arm just to be safe, demons are sketchy but nothing happened

"What"he asked

"Oh nothing" I said crying

"Guys ima hop in the shower" he said

"K Sammy" I said as soon as I was sure he was in I turned to Dean

"Dean! What the hell did you do!" I yelled

"My job" he answered. I shook my head no

"Dean" I cried

"I had to" he said

"how long..." I asked

"Holly-" Dean started

"No Dean! how long!" I yelled

"one year" he said. I broke down in tears

"one year thats it?!" I cried

"yeah" He answered

"how could you! what about when Sam finds out! It'll destroy him! Its destroying me! Dean!" I yelled

"Holly I promise we'll figure this out but you cannot tell Sam" he said

"how can you ask me that" I cried

"Holly! I'm begging you here please" He pleaded

"Dean not this you can't ask me to do this. If it was me i'd want to know!" I cried

"wait how'd you know it was me anyway?" He asked

"Don't try to turn this around on me" I said

"Holly" he warned

"I guess your crossroads was closer" I answered

"Holly what the hell were you thinking!" He yelled

"exactly what you were" I answered

"I tried to deal and she wouldn't let me because sam was already alive" I stated

"Why would you do that?!" He asked

"because I wanted him back as bad as you did" I answered

"Holly" he sighed

I walked over to Sam's bag and took my note back crumpling it up and throwing it away

"Dean" I cried

"I need both of you, I need my brothers and you need Sammy. But you two don't need me, not as much as I need you" I said

"No thats not true! Don't you say that Holly" He said

"Me and Sam need you, I need you more than you'll ever know" he said

Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Well i'm starving!" Sam exclaimed

"Pizza?" He suggested

"Yeah uh-sure" Dean said

"Everything okay?" Sam asked seeing the expressions on our faces. Dean looked to me nervously. I can't believe i'm doing this

"Yeah uh-yeah Sammy everything's fine"I lied. I was screaming on the inside. Dean looked relieved

"I'll go pick it up" Dean said mouthing a thank you to me as he left

"Wanna watch some Tv?" Sam asked

"Sure" I said.

We watched Tv for awhile I was pretty despondent. Normally I would be freaking jumping for joy but really I only have one brother back.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Hm, oh i'm fine its just you scared the hell out of me" I said

Dean got back. We sat at the table and ate while Sam told us everything thats happened.

"And that's when you guys showed up" Sam finished

"That's awful. Poor Andy" I said

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive" Sam said

"He told you that?" Dean asked

"Yep. He appeared in a dream" Sam scoffed

"He wanted it to be a competition" I said shaking my head

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked, Sam shook his head no

"I don't get it if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?" Sam asked

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over" Dean said

"So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?" Dean asked

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him" Sam said

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We have time" I said

"No, we don't" Sam said looking at me like I was crazy

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first" Dean said

"Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?" Sam asked. I looked to the ground

"Yeah" Dean said looking away

"Dean...Holly? what is it?" Sam asked

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen— a lot of other hunters, too" Dean said

"Demons?" Sam asked

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something" I said choking back tears

"What did he find?" Sam asked

"Bobby's working on that right now" Dean said

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away" Sam stood up

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I, We — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?" Dean asked

"I'm sorry. No" Sam said

Dean shook his head but in the end Sam won and we headed to Bobby's

He opened the door and look to Sam in shock.

"Hey, Bobby" Dean said not making eye contact

"Hey, Bobby" Sam greeted

"Sam. It's good to ... see you up and around" Bobby stated looking to me and Dean

"Yeah ... thanks for patching me up" Sam said walking in the house.

"Don't mention it" Bobby said sending Dean a hard look

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?" Dean asked

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means" Bobby said

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming" Bobby said

"Wyoming?" I asked

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..." Bobby said

"What?" I asked

"The demons are surrounding it" Bobby said

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, Holly, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't" Bobby said

"Yeah, sure" Sam said.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in" Bobby said

"Yeah" Dean answered

I shot both of them a knowing look before joining Sam.

I heard the door open, but I heard three sets of boots. I looked up to Sam. We walked over to the room.

I saw Ellen with Dean and Bobby

"Ellen!" I said. I ran over and hugged her

"Holly, Sam" she cried

We all sat around the kitchen table. Bobby poured Ellen a shot of holy water

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" Ellen asked

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt" Bobby said

"Unless you know, you're not yourself" I shrugged. She downed the shot

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind" She asked

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else" she scoffed

"But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck" she said

"Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice" she sighed

"He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes"

"I'm Sorry, Ellen" I said, she teared up

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live, Lucky me" she scoffed

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe" Bobby asked

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement" she said

"Demons get what was in it?" I asked

"No she replied pulling a map from her pocket setting it in the middle of the table.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?"Dean said pointing to the lines

"Wait a second" I said noticing a pattern between the lines

"What? You got something?" Sam asked

I connected all of the black lines they laid out into a devil's trap

"Tell me that's not what I think it is" Dean said

"Well son of a bitch" Bobby said reading his book

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Each point of the trap is an old abandoned frontier church built by Samuel Colt" Bobby said

"You mean demon killing Samuel Colt?" I asked

"Thats the one" Bobby answered

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap" Sam said

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross" Dean said

"I've never heard of anything that massive" Ellen stated

"No one has" Bobby remarked

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked

"Definitely" Sam answered

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in" Sam said

"Yeah, well... they're trying" I said

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle" Dean said

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam said

"Well, unless ..." Dean started

"Unless what?" Bobby asked

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?" Dean started

"What if he was trying to keep something in?" I finished

"Now that's a comforting thought" Ellen said

"Yeah, you think?" Dean said

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside" Sam asked

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across" Bobby said.

"No. But I know who could" Sam said

"Shit" I sighed Jake

We sped off to Wyoming calling Lacy and filling her in.

We got to the cemetery at night to see Jake standing in front of a large tombstone with the colt in his hands

"Howdy, Jake" Sam said as we all circled him. Lacy showed up behind Bobby and Ellen with Conor. They stood back guns drawn, it was the three of us upfront

"Wait... you were dead. I killed you" Jake said

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job" Sam remarked

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man" Jake said. Sam glanced at us

"You can't be alive. You can't be" Jake said

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son" Bobby said

"And if I don't?" Jake asked

"Wait and see" Sam threatened

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?" Jake asked

"It's a thought" I remarked

"Sam You had your chance. You couldn't" Jake said

"I won't make that mistake twice" sam stated

Jake began to laugh

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked

"Hey sweetheart, you. The hot little brunette in the back, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head" He said

Lacy shakily pointed the gun to her temple

"Lace" I said

"See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn" Jake said

"Let her go" Sam said

"Shoot him" Lacy said

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off" Jake said

"Just kill him!" Lacy yelled "its okay" she added quietly

"Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart" he said

We hesitantly put our guns down

"Okay. Thank you" he said

Jake turned around and placed the colt in crypt. Conor grabbed Lacy before she could pull the trigger.

Sam quickly picked up his gun and shot Jake four times Jake fell to the ground gasping

"Please... don't. Please" Jake begged

Sam shoots Jake three more times, Blood spatters onto his face.

We all looked to Sam in shock before we noticed symbols on the crypt were spinning in different directions

"Oh, no" Bobby stated

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked

"It's the gates of hell" Bobby said

Dean pulled the colt from the crypt.

"Take cover— now!" Conor yelled

We all ran behind tombstones

As the doors to the crypt burst open and black masses of smoke erupt from it breaching the devils trap and escaping

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean asked

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell!" Conor explained yelled

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" I yelled

Dean checked the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe..." He started

Thunder crashes and the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind Dean

"Dean!" I yelled. The gun was flung out of his hand

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns" The demon said

He threw Dean into a tombstone where he hit his head

Sam, Conor, Ellen, Lacy, and Bobby were all trying to shut the gate

"Dean!" I yelled. Then was thrown, I hit my side on a headstone hard and cracked a few ribs

"Holly! Dean!" Sam yelled looking to the demon that was smiling at him

He let go of the gate and ran over to us.

He threw Sam against a tree.I was only a few feet from Dean but I was being pinned. I fought hard against his invisible hold then a wave of pain coursed through my body. I started to cough up blood.

"Tisk tisk tisk, Holland what a major pain you've been" he said

"Don't fucking touch her!" Sam yelled.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you" he said to Sam

Dean tried to stand but was thrown against the stone

"Sit a spell" The demon said

"So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation" The demon said. I almost got loose but then my hands were pinned to my sides i'm sure they would be bruised. My nose started to bleed from all the struggling

"Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?" The demon said

"You call that deal good?you bastard!" I yelled

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He chuckled

"How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?" He said I broke free and tackled the demon I started to punch him

He spun us over and pinned me landing a good three punches to my face. I grabbed him and a white light was burning him, he was screaming in pain. I flipped us over and then I was thrown into the tombstone next to Dean pinned again

"Enough of you" he said twisting his hand making me cough up more blood.

"Holly!" Sam and Dean yelled

"I swear i'm gonna kill you!" Dean yelled

"You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family" He lifted the Colt and cocked it then aimed at me

"But i'll get rid of the bitch first" he said.

I saw dad standing behind the demon, I thought I was hallucinating from blood loss. Suddenly dad grabbed the demon. Me Sam and Dean were able to stand. Dad was fighting the Demon.

Dean quickly retrieved the colt and shot the demon in the heart. He fell to the floor

Bobby, Ellen, Conor and Lacy were finally able to close the gate.

Me and Dean gathered around dad. I knew I looked like a mess. He smiled at me and ran a hand across my cheek. He smiled at Dean and nodded to both of us. Sam joined us. Him and dad shared a nod

"I'm sorry dad" I said softly. He looked back to me smiled and shook his head no. He kissed the top of my head before taking a step back and smiling at all three of us

"I'm proud" He said disappearing into a white light. We all just looked at each other shocked. I suddenly got extremely exhausted

We walked over to the demons body

"Well, check that off the to-do list" Dean chuckled

"You did it" Sam said

"Its over" I said practically crying tears of joy at this point

"I didn't do it alone" Dean said

"Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him" Dean said

"Where do you think he is now?" I asked

"I don't know" Sam said

"I kind of can't believe it. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I... I kind of don't know what to say" Sam chuckled

"I do" I said I leaned down to the body

"That was for our mom... you son of a bitch" I said

Conor walked over

"Jesus you look like shit" Conor said

"Wow you really know how to talk to a lady. Is it life threatening cause it hurts like hell" I said

"Sorry baby Winchester" he chuckled

Meet you back a Bobby's Lacy said walking off with Ellen.

We were walking back to the car. I was tired, the use of my powers took its toll. I felt the ground hit my face

"Ow" I stated

"Shit Holly!" The boys came running over

"Its okay guys, I got her. You're injured" Conor picked me up bridal style, being careful of my cracked ribs

"How ya doin' Holls?" He chuckled

"M'tired my head hurts" I mumbled

"Yeah I bet" he laughed.

He placed me in the backseat with Sam and left.

The impala roared to life.

"C'mon kiddo let me clean up your face then you can sleep" Sam said

"K sammy" I mumbled

He cleaned all of the blood off my face. I laid down across the backseat and used his leg as a pillow.

I woke up to the boys talking but pretended to be asleep.

"You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost" Sam said

Sam scoffed "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me"

"Glad he was wrong" Dean said

"I don't think so Dean. What happened? After I was stabbed?" Sam asked

"I already told you" Dean said.

"Not everything" Sam said

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean asked

"Did I die?" Sam asked

"Oh, come on" Dean sighed

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam asked

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean insisted

"Tell me the truth" Sam said

"Dean, tell me the truth" Sam said again

"Sam..." Dean chuckled

"How long do you get?" Sam asked tears in his eyes

"One year" Dean said

Sam nodded

"You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?" Sam asked

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job" Dean said

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean asked

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me and Holly. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're our big brother. There's nothing We wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess We gotta save your ass for a change" Sam said

"Yeah" Dean said.

"I'm pretty sure Holly feels the same" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"The only reason Holly knows is because when she tried making a deal the demon said you were alive" Dean said

"Why would she-" Sam started

"Because she too much of a Winchester for her own good" Dean sighed

"Oh yeah" Sam said looking down at me and smiling sadly.

"So how many Demons do you think escaped?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence

"Couple hundred" Dean said

"We have work to do" Sam said

Thanks for reading :)


	49. Chapter 49

Hey everyone of you amazing readers, who i'm so happy took the time to read my story(it would be nothing without you). Here's an original chapter to fill in the time until the next chapter is up, so here it is enjoy :)

Oh no, I really don't need this. Not right now, anytime but now. We just hit the road after a week stay at Bobby's to recover, though the only ones who really recovered where the boys. My ribs still hurt like hell.

The boys wanted to stay longer but I insisted. We needed to keep moving, which is why i'm currently incredibly miserable in the backseat of the impala. This can't be happening, I only get sick about once a year and yet it happens at the most inconvenient times.

I can't be getting sick, not with all thats going on. We have to get back in the game a lot of demons escaped, and with everything going on with Dean why did It have to be now!

I'm currently getting car sick. Just really nauseous, I have to hold on. I've been curled up in the backseat pretending to sleep this whole time. Laying down made it a bit easier. Every bump, every uneven surface it killed me. Not only did it make me want to hurl, it put pressure on my ribs. I haven't hurt my ribs this bad since I was eight, lets just say maybe I forgot exactly how painful it was.

I felt Dean pull over extremely rough and bumpy ground, I made me want to cry. I tried to roll up in a ball but that only made it worse. I felt the car turn off and Dean step out. We're probably at a gas station

"Kiddo I know you're not sleeping" Sam chuckled amused

"So hows the ribs?" He asked turning around to look back at me. I must look awful because his face went from amused to holy shit really fast.

"Holly you don't look so good" he said shocked

"I'm fine S'mmy" I mumbled

He wasn't buying it, a few moments of silence passed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" he said getting out of the car. I call bullshit, he's going to talk to Dean.

They were whispering outside, but they weren't as quite as they thought.

"Dean she looks BAD" Sam said putting exaggerated emphasis on bad

"Shit, uh-alright. We pull into the next motel we see" Dean said. I wanted to protest, but I can't really move without the result being my stomach emptying it's contents.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"She's gonna try to fight us" Sam stated

"Oh yeah, defiantly. But I think sixteen years of experience has taught her the outcome" Dean said

"If only it was that simple, she's too damn stubborn. Just like you" Sam said

Dean scoffed "Thats what worries me"

They got back in the car. I pretended I heard nothing, I felt like I was getting worse by the minute. I was too out of it to argue right now, but all be damned if I go into that motel room quietly.

Dean looked back at me in the review mirror and sighed. We drove for what felt like forever until we pulled into the first shitty motel we found. Dean got out and came back with a room key.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to sound like myself

"Hm the deluxe inn" Dean laughed at the irony of the motel name, this place was awful.

"No De, why are we here?" I asked. He didn't answer, Sam sighed

"Holly you're not fooling anyone" Sam finally said

"We're not leaving until you're up and running again" Dean said

"No" I stated shakily, suddenly getting really nauseous.

"Holly" Dean warned

"No, we have to" I paused to recollect myself so I didn't hurl in baby

"We have to keep moving, we have work to do" I stated

"We've been over this kiddo" Dean sighed

"No Dean we can't just stop! We have to keep looking, there's work to do!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes, regretting that I even tried to yell, it only made my current state worse.

A look of guilt crossed Dean's face. He instantly knew this wasn't about the demons we let escape. It was about him and his deal. It took Sam a bit longer to catch on but when he did he looked back at me with sadness

"We're stopping" Dean said with finality getting out of the car. I haven't told the boys whats been going on, they don't understand. They've never seen a hellhound, not the way I have, they were some nasty looking son of a bitches.

Ever since I found out Dean made the deal thats all I could think of. Him being torn to pieces, thats whats been haunting my dreams. It's different every time we're either in a forest, a motel room, at Bobby's but the outcome never changes, Dean gets torn to shreds and i'm forced to watch and not be able to do anything. I haven't slept at all, thats probably why my body is defying me right now. I know first hand what not sleeping does to your body. Lets just say i've been getting better at hiding things but not for this long, the boys always find out.

Sam opened the door to help me out, I was bound to let them know I was incredibly unhappy at the moment.

"Sam i'm not an old lady" I spat, he just shot me a bitchface

I slowly tried to stand, grabbing the impala for support when another wave of nausea hit.

"Holly" Sam said. I just waved him off

"Wheres our room?" I asked

"Upstairs" Sam answered. I shot him an are-you-serious look. He put out his arm again which I took for support and started up the stairs. By the time we made it to the room I felt like collapsing. I laid down uncomfortably on the couch since I was mad at the boys and didn't want to share with them.

The boys just looked at me then shared a look with each other

"Kiddo whats going on?" Dean asked in a dead serious tone.

I remained silent, refusing to make eye contact because I know the second I do i'll break.

"we can't help you unless you tell us" Sam stated

"Guys i'm okay, swear i'm fine" I said

"No, no you're not" Dean said

"Okay maybe I don't feel fantastic right now, but we have to keep working" I said

Dean sighed walking over to the first aid kit and pulling out flu medicine. It was a nighttime prescription. I looked at it like it was poison.

"Are you gonna take it? Or do I have to force you?" Dean asked. I sighed in defeat and took it from him

I did an imaginary cheer with the boys. "Down the hatch" I said taking it like a shot of bad alcohol

I had to take it, I didn't want the boys getting anymore suspicious. I was just going to have to fight to stay awake.

"Kiddo you should go change, that stuff's gonna make you knock out" Sam stated. I mumbled something incoherently before stumbling into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. I laid back on the couch, I felt sleep slowly overtaking me until I couldn't fight it anymore. I felt my eyelids shut.

*It was happening again. We're in the Same motel room, Sam is pinned to the wall and Dean is being torn apart screaming in pain

"DEAN! NO!" I screamed but no sound came out. I kept running but I couldn't get to him. Its like each step put me back farther away from him

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Dean! No! No!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face

"DEAN!" I screamed crying hysterically. When I finally made it to him he was dead.*

I jolted awake on the couch and flt arms around me. I tried to fight out of them, but they just tightened around me.

"Holly! Holly stop!" I recognized the voice as Dean's.

I looked up to see Dean holding me with Sam standing concerned nearby

"Dean" I said trying to register if this was real

"Yeah babe I'm right here" He said

"No" I cried gripping his shirt

"Sh it's okay, i'm right here, we're right here" he said

We stayed like this for awhile until I sat on the couch and Dean stood up. Sam finally broke the silence.

"Holly what happened?" Sam asked

"I don't really want to talk about it" I said honestly

"Kiddo you were screaming" Dean said. I didn't respond

"Holly, please" Sam said knowing this would lead to an argument.

I felt tears form in my eyes again.

"Dean...the hellhounds. I can't save you, I never get to you on time. I'm too late" I cried. Him and Sam shared a concerned look

"When was the last time you slept?" Sam asked

"A few weeks ago" I replied honestly

Sam sighed

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked

"You don't get it! You've never seen one of those things I have! And all I can see is them tearing you to pieces!" I cried

Sam left the room for a minute, knowing Dean has to handle this.

"Holly, i'm here right now okay, thats what matters" Dean said

"No" I cried

"Yes, we'll figure this out. What situation has a Winchester not been able to get out of" Dean said, I chuckled slightly.

"C'mon you need sleep" he said helping me up and over to his bed. I curled into his side and started to slowly drift to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere" was the last thing I heard Dean whisper before sleep enveloped me.

Hope you enjoyed :)

Next chapter should be up this weekend.


	50. Chapter 50

Its been about a week, the nightmares are gone and i've practically slept the whole time. Dean was finally satisfied that I no longer had bags under my eyes and we were about to hit the road, but Dean wanted to have a little fun first.

Thats why me and Sam are currently waiting in the impala. Dean's having some "me" time with a chick from the bar. I saw him in the window, Dean sent Sam a thumbs up and closed the curtains. Sam smirked and continued reading his book. He's been through it before, there's no information in it to get you out of a deal. But I didn't judge, to be honest I wasn't dealing or accepting this very well.

Sam phone rang, he answered it

"Hello" Sam said

"Hold on a sec Bobby, you're on speaker" Sam said holding his phone out

"Hey, Bobby" I said

"Hey squirt" Bobby said

"Whatcha two doing?" Bobby asked

"Oh, same old, same old" Sam answered

"You buried in that book again?" Bobby asked. Me and Sam shared a look, I swear this man knows us so good its scary

"you two want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book" Bobby finally said.

"Then where, Bobby?" I asked

"Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your brother?" Bobby asked

"Polling the electorate" I mumbled, Sam chuckled

"What?" Bobby asked

"Never mind" Sam said

"Well, you three better pack it up. I think I finally found something" Bobby said.

"All right be there soon" Sam answered hanging up.

"I'll go get Dean" Sam stated

"Sammy I don't think thats such a good idea" I tried to warn, I've made the same mistake before.

"I'll be right back" Sam said

I saw him open the door and retreat quickly. He got in the car with a horrified look on his face

"What happened?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I shouldn't have went in there" he said sounding like he was going to puke. I chuckled

"Told you so" I remarked

A while later Dean came out and we hit the road.

"Dean let me see your knife" Sam said

"What for?" Dean asked

"So I can gouge my eyes out" Sam answered I laughed

"It was a beautiful, natural act sam" Dean smirked

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean" Sam said

I laughed again, "warned ya Sammy"

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the thigh

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins" Dean said

"Yeah, no problem" Sam said

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something" Dean said

"Seriously, who are you are you and what have you done with my Sam" I laughed

"No, not at all. You deserve to have a little fun" Sam said

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there" Dean chuckled

"So What's Bobby got?" Dean asked

"Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens –" Sam answered

I leaned my head on the seat between them.

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem" I suggested

"Yeah smartass, but it's our only lead" Sam chuckled rustling my hair

"Well my ass appreciates that you think its smart" I laughed, Sam rolled his eyes

"Theres my Sam" I said

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked

"Nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway" Sam answered

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean asked

"Seventeen" I answered

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been a few weeks and bubkis" Dean said

"Wonder what the demons are waiting for?" Sam said

"Beats me" I answered

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already" Dean said

"I don't know, De. Be careful what you wish for" I sighed leaning back in my seat

We made it to Lincoln the next day. Me and Dean were eating burgers for breakfast. I'm surprised Sam didn't object. We pulled up outside of a farm house and got out

"Hear those cicadas?" I asked to make sure I wasn't going insane

"That can't be a good sign"Dean remarked

"No. No, it can't" Sam answered

Bobby walked up,

"So,we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked

"I'm young" I shrugged

"I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol" Dean said, I suddenly lost my appetite. I was pissed off at Dean lately, he acts so nonchalant that hellhounds are going to tear him to sherds in a year.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero" Bobby said.

We walked over, I pounded on the farmhouse door

"Candygram!" I called

Dean chuckled but Sam and Bobby shot me a bitchface.

No answer but cicadas chirping

I picked the lock and as soon as I opened the door an awful smell hit, I wanted to puke

"That's awful" I gagged

"That so can't be a good sign" Dean said. I automatically started walking for a room, knowing exactly what I would find.

"Holly!" Sam and Dean called but I was to spaced out to answer

I walked through the door and immediately recoiled at the stench. The boys joined me not far behind.

"Oh, my god" Sam said. There was a whole family of rotting bodies sitting on the couch, the Tv was still on.

"Oh!" Bobby said at the stench when he walked in. The stench stopped bugging me but the boys looked like they were ready to puke.

"what the hell happened here?" Sam asked. I was circling around the couch the bodies were on

"I don't know" Bobby said

"Guys check for sulfur" I said

"Yeah" Bobby said

I touched the moms arm. Not very much later her ghost showed up

"Hello" I said, she didn't answer. She just sat on the couch in front of the tv and her body slowly rotted, why? There was a fridge full of food.

"Holly" Dean snapped me out of it

"Dehydration starvation, they didn't leave the couch. They starved to death" I said, the boys looked a bit startled

"But why? there's a fridge full of food and water just in the other room" Sam said

"Thats the million dollar question" Bobby sighed.

There was a noise outside, all of our heads snapped up in the direction

Dean signaled he was going to go check it out. I went around back. I heard a louder noise and I circled around the porch. There was a man and a women there, Dean was on the ground. They had guns pointed at him. I snuck up behind them and put a gun to the back of the mans head.

"Drop it! Now both of you" I said, I wasn't stupid. I knew she was going to try something. She spun around quickly with her shot gun which I swiftly grabbed from her and hit her with the but in the face knocking her to the ground

"Hey!" He yelled. I cocked the shot gun and pointed it at him.

"Now tell me who the hell are you, are you working for the demons?" I asked

the lady laughed "Oh the irony in that"

"I'm going to count to ten and if I don't have an answer this guy gets blasted full of buck shot" I warned

"One" I counted "two. three. four." I sighed rolling my eyes "dude I really don't wanna shot you" I said. Dean was observing, I saw what looked to be a proud smirk on his face

Bobby walked outside with Sam

"Isaac? Tamara?" He said

"Bobby you know these two?" I asked

"Heya Bobby, man its good to see you, but you wanna call your girl off" Isaac asked uncomfortable

"Holls" Sam said I pulled the gun away and stepped next to Bobby

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked

"I could ask the same" Bobby remarked

Dean raised an arm pitifully from the ground "Hello. Bleeding here" Dean called. I chuckled grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Boys, Holly this is Isaac and Tamara, old friends" Bobby introduced

"Isaac Tamara, this is Sam, Dean, and Holland...Winchester" Bobby introduced

"So these are the famous Winchesters" Tamara remarked

"You've heard of us" Dean said

"Oh yeah" Isaac remarked bitterly. What the hell was that supposed to mean. I went to step forward but Sam predicted this and grabbed my arm to pull me back.

"You're quite small for a hunter especially with stories we've heard on you alone" Tamara said to me

"Well looks can be deceiving" I said shaking her hand. We headed back to Isaac and Tamara's place

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked Tamara

"Well, where'd you leave it?" She asked

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking" He said

"Palo Santo?" I asked

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them" Tamara explained

She digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you, dear" Isaac said

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me" Tamara said

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked

"Eight years this past June" Tamara answered

"The family that slays together..." Isaac said

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean" I said, its true my family is all I have

"So, how'd you get started?" Sam asked they looked at each other obviously reliving memories

"Sam!" I whisper yelled. Well this is awkward

"I, uh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not – that's none of my business" Sam quickly added

"No, no. It's – it's all right" Tamara said

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked

"Uh, "we're" not gonna do anything" Isaac stated

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others" Isaac said

"Well if you think we're backing down from this case you're stupider than you look" I said pissed off

"Holly" Bobby warned

"we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together" Sam said

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place" Isaac said,

"No offense?" Dean scoffed.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake" Tamara said

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though" Isaac said, i've had enough

"Alright thats it! We didn't let anything happen! There was nothing that could've been done and we stopped it, we closed the gates! And thats more than You could've ever done because your sorry ass would be dead if you even tried!" I yelled getting in his face. Dean quickly grabbed me, Isaac looked shocked at my outburst

"That's enough" Dean said more to him then me

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean—" Sam said

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us – on all of us!" Isaac yelled

"You-" I started but Dean shot me a look which immediately stopped me before I could get another word out.

"Okay. that's quite enough" Tamara said pulling Isaac out of the room.

"Dick" I scoffed

"Yeah kiddo but you have to keep your cool here" Sam said I nodded

"We're not backing down" I said

"Hell no we're not" Dean agreed

We heard about a women that killed someone over a pair of heels so we all got dressed up in our FBI attire and headed to the store

Me and Sam were talking to the manager when I noticed Dean talking to a lady. I nudged Sam he looked over and rolled his eyes. After we finished up we walked over to Dean and the lady left

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Working. Dead body, possible demon attack – that kind of stuff" I said hinting that I was extremely annoyed

Dean coughed dramatically "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh ..." More coughing "got to make every second count" Dean said. I shot him a major bitchface, I hate when he talks like that

"Yeah, right. Sorry" Sam said

"Apology accepted" Dean said looking to me expecting an apology

"Screw off Dean" I said turning to walk out but Bobby walked in. I was still pissed at Dean but now shocked, Bobby was in a suit, Bobby.

"Whoa" Dean whistles

"Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?" I questioned laughing

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect" Bobby answered

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing" Bobby answered

"Maybe she's just some random whack job" I sighed

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you three find anything around here?" Bobby asked

"No sulfur, nothing." Sam answered

"Well, maybe something" Dean nodded to the security camera

"See? I'm working" he said smirking

We entered the security room ant stood around looking at the monitor.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." Sam said

"Or it might be our guy" I said

We showed his picture around and found out what Bar he goes to every night.

Steak out time. Me Dean and Bobby sat in the car watching the bar

"What time is it?" Bobby yawned

"Seven past midnight" I mumbled

"You sure this is the right place?" Bobby asked

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this ... stupid bar" Dean said

I heard a loud pound on the window, we all nearly jumped from our seats

"That's not funny!" Dean yelled as Sam climbed in the backseat next to me.

"Yeah. Uh, all right, so – so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing a few weeks ago" Sam said

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" I pointed out

"Yeah" Sam said

"So you think he's possessed?" Dean asked

"Well, it's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone,touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?" I asked

"Those demons that got out at the gate – they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen squirt" Bobby said

"You mean the demons we let out" Sam said, I decided to ignore Sam's comment. I saw the man walk into the bar

"Guys"I pointed

"All right. Showtime" Dean said

"Wait a minute" Bobby said

"What?" Dean asked

"What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure" Bobby said

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean said

"Guys stop! Were no good dead! And we're shouldn't make a move until we know what the score is!" I yelled

"I don't think that's an option" Sam said

"Why not?" Bobby asked. Sam gestured to Isaac and Tamara walking towards the bar

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled

We ran over, the door was locked. We started throwing ourselves into the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Get out of the way!" Bobby yelled. We stepped aside as Bobby got in his car and floored it. He busted through the door. Isaac was unconscious on the floor with blood and foam pouring out of his mouth

Sam quickly grabbed Tamara and pulled her into the car. I was helping Dean. He grabbed one of the demons

"Lets go!" Bobby yelled. We threw him in the truck and jumped in. Bobby sped off.

When we got back to the house me and Dean tied the man to a chair in a devils trap.

I was finishing up the last knot when he grabbed my arm. Nothing happened, he looked confused. I smirked and left the room with Dean.

We walked in the room

"... And I say we're going back – now!" Tamara yelled, turning to leave

"Just hold on a second!" Sam said

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" Tamara yelled

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back" I said

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar" Tamara said

"I'll go with her" Dean said

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam yelled

"So what? I'm dead already!" Dean said. I'm sick of him just throwing that around.

"How you gonna kill 'em?! Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" I yelled

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" I stated

"Yeah, we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Bobby said walking in with a large book

"No. Who?" Dean asked

"Oh son of a bitch" I sighed. The fucking seven

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!" Bobby confirmed my theory

Dean paused and smirked

"What's in the box?!" He suddenly said I chuckled, there was an awkward silence

"Brad Pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Dean asked. Bobby tossed him a book

"What's this?" Dean asked

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons." In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as actual devils" Bobby answered

"The family – they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper...must've been envy" I said

"I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony" Bobby said

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara yelled

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath and figure out what our next move is!" Bobby yelled

Bobby and Tamara stared at each other for a moment

"I am sorry for your loss" Bobby said

Tamara walked out of the room

We all looked at each other and walked in the other room.

Envy looked up at us.

"So you know who I am, huh?" It chuckled

"We do" Bobby said

"We're not impressed" I added

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked. Envy remained silent

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean asked

Envy just laughed. I opened up the flask of holy water and threw some on him, it sizzled

"Ya! Ahh! Ungh ... We already have ... what we want" Envy replied

"What's that?" Dean asked

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun" Envy chuckled

"Fun?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides ... on their outside" he said

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog" Tamara said walking in

"Please" he laughed

"You really think you're better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of gluttony and lust" Envy said. Dean nodded in agreement

"Holly, your just a mystery"

"And Tamara. All that wrath. Oohh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to ... drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago" Envy said

Tamara stepped forward and smacked him. Dean and Bobby pulled her back

"Aah! Whew!" He laughed

"My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry... violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too.

The others – they're coming for me" Envy chuckled

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell" I said.

"Someone send this clown packing" Dean said

"My pleasure" Tamara remarked and began reading

"Exorcizamus te,

Omnis immundus spiritus,

omnis satanica..."

We left the room and Tamara to take care of it

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them" Bobby said

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy" Bobby said

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time" Dean said. I looked to him in disbelief

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam said

"Sam's right" Bobby agreed

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn" Dean said

"Maybe, but ... there's no place to run that they won't find us" Bobby said

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?!" I yelled

"Well let's not make it easy for them" Dean said

Tamara walked in

"Demon's out of the guy" she said

"And the guy?" Sam asked

"He didn't make it." Tamara answered coldly

We shared our plan with Tamara and started to prepare. I helped Sam fill flasks with Holy water while Dean loaded the shout gun. The candles blew out and the radio started static.

"Here we go" Dean said he stood up and cocked the shot gun

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Pleeeeeeease!" We heard Isaac yell. We all looked at each other, then to Tamara

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!" Isaac yelled

"It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse" Bobby said

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore ... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!" Isaac yelled

"How did he know that?" Tamara sobbed

"Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady, steady..." Bobby said

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came ... for our daughter! You just let her die, too" Isaac taunted

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara yelled

"Tamara, no!" I yelled. She pushed the door open and broke the salt line.

"You're not Isaac!" She yelled tackling him down the steps.

The six others crossed the line into the house. I ran with Sam upstairs into a room Three of them came in. They were about to walk into the devils trap when the one in front stopped them

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?" He said

"Let me guess – you're Pride" I remarked

Pride grinned and and gestured to the ceiling where a large crack split through the trap.

"Hmm. The root of all sin. And you ... are Sam Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you – don't believe the hype. You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season" Pride said. I stepped forward in front of Sam

He moved his hand and I went flying through a wall into the next room. I quickly got up and saw pride strangling Sam. One of them advanced me, i'm guessing it was greed. I tackled her back into the room and started to try and say an exorcism but the other Demon pulled me off and punched me in the face.

He had me pinned when suddenly a strange orange light erupted from him and he fell on top of me

I quickly pushed him off me to see a blonde with a knife

"You!" Greed yelled. The women stabbed her with the knife and the same orange light appeared as greed dropped to the floor dead.

Pride charged her but met the same fate, when Sam pushed him onto the knife. I stood up, I didn't like this girl

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass" she said

"Well, I just saved yours, too" Sam stated

She chuckled "see you around, Sam" she said walking out.

"Wait!" Sam said. We followed her into the hall but she was gone

"Seriously, who the hell was that?" I asked. The next day we piled the bodies up and lit them on fire. A few yards away Tamara was watching Isaac burn, we gave him a proper hunters funeral. It bought back memories, I keep picturing dad. Now I see Dean, in less than a year that could be Dean, I was spacing out. Dean nudged me, I sent him a weak smile

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked

"No. Definitely not" I answered

Bobby walked out of the house looking exhausted

"Well, you look like hell warmed over" Dean said

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel" Bobby remarked

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..." Bobby said

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards" Dean said

"Bobby, that knife – what kind of blade can kill a demon?" I asked

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing" Bobby said

"I'm just gonna ask it again – who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you two?" Dean smirked

Sam chuckled "it was pride Dean" Sam said

"Yeah Holly whats your excuse?" Dean asked. I looked to him in disbelief

"Dean, I was thrown through a wall! A wall!" I said

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night" Dean put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you" Sam said.

"What's that?" I asked

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" Sam said

"You're right. That is troubling" Dean said

We prepared to leave

"See you gents around" Tamara said

"Tamara?" Bobby said. She stopped

"The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful" Bobby said

"You too, Bobby" she said getting in her car and leaving

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same" Bobby said

"You got it" Dean said

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right?" I asked, a long uncomfortable silence passed

"Catch you on the next one" Bobby said walking off

"So, where to?" Dean asked

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe" Sam suggested

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam shot him a bitchface.

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your – with your demon deal" Sam said

"Nah" Dean answered

"Nah"? What does that mean,"nah"?" Sam asked getting pissed

"no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase" Dean said

"Yeah, but we don't know that, Dean—" I started

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help" Dean said

"Look, it's worth—" Sam started

"We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?" Dean asked

I was ready to explode but Sam beat me to it

"You know what?! I've had it up to here with you Dean! We've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you,and ... I don't care anymore!" Sam said

"That didn't last long" Dean said

"Yeah, well, you know what? Sam's right! We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less! What, you got some kind of death wish or something?!" I yelled with tears forming in my eyes

"No, it's not like that" Dean said

"Then what's it like, Dean?!" I asked

"Holly-" Dean started

"No Dean, Please tell me, tell us. We deserve to know" Sam said

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If either of you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you" Dean said

"How could you make that deal, Dean?" Sam asked

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it." Dean said

"You think we can live with you in hell" I said

"That's the general idea, yeah" Dean answered

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted, and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish" Sam said

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that" Dean stated

"We're not" Sam said

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired. I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel" Dean said

"It's hellfire, Dean" I said

"Whatever. Sammy You're alive, I feel good – for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean smiled getting in the car. Me and Sam joined him

"You're unbelievable" I said

"Very true" He remarked starting the car. I don't know what i'm going to do, all I know is I need to stop this no matter what. I'm not letting either of my brothers die.

Thanks for reading, sorry its a bit late


	51. Chapter 51

Hey everyone! I'm alive! I'm soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, As I've said before my own personal hell called school and the teachers are the demons :p

But putting that aside here it is I hope you enjoy! :)

Bad Day at Black Rock

"I knew there was something Shady about that chick!" I exclaimed

"The chicks name is Ruby" Sam said

"And the chick is a demon!" I exclaimed

"you go for the holy water! You don't chat!" Dean added

"No one was chatting, Dean" Sam said

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?" I asked

"Because - Because she said she might be able to help us out!" Sam stated

"How?" I asked

There was a pause

"No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?" Dean asked

"She told me she could help you, OK?" Sam answered

"Help you out of the crossroads deal" Sam admitted

Dean looked at Sam incredulously "What is wrong with you, huh? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is – it's me. What else did she say?" Dean asked

Sam went silent

"Dude?" Dean said

"Nothing. Nothing, OK?! Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it" Sam said

"You're okay right, I mean you're feeling okay?" Dean asked

"Yes I'm fine, Why are you always asking me that?" Sam said frustrated

A phone started ringing. We all checked our pockets

"It's not mine" Sam said

"Or mine" Dean said.

"Holly?" Sam asked

"Nope" I answered

"Check the glove compartment, it's Dad's" Dean said

"Dad's?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call" Dean said. Sam took out the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes... this is Edgar Cayce..." Sam answered

"No! No, no, no, don't – don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I- I uh, I don't have my - my book in front of me do you- do you have the address so I can... Sure, OK. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot" Sam said writing an address down and hanging up

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean said confused

"Outside of Buffalo?" Sam said

"No way." I said in disbelief

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it" Sam said.

We headed straight to the storage facility

"Man" Dean remarked as we walked to the container

"What?" I asked

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man" Dean said

"Well, we're about to learn something" Sam said.

We came to the container, I picked the lock. We slid it open to see a devils trap and blood on the ground

"No demons allowed" I chuckled

"Blood. Check this out" Dean said holding up a trip wire attached to a shot gun hidden in an animal skull

"Dear old dad" I remarked

"Whoever broke in here got tagged" Sam stated the obvious

"I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking" Dean observed

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Sam asked

"Living the high life, as usual" Dean remarked.

Sam picked up something off the table and wiped the dust off of it

"No way! It's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this" Sam said

"Yeah... It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy" Dean said

I picked up an old picture and laughed. I was about twelve, I came in first place at my dance competition

"You did dance?" Sam asked amused

"Oh yeah, Holls was one hell of a dancer" Dean said

"Really?" Sam asked

"Oh Sammy, what you don't know" I laughed

"Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade" Dean laughed and pumped it

We made our way to a room in the back.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines... Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Dean said

Past all the weapons I saw boxes, curse boxes. There was a spot where a box is missing.

"Hey Guys, check this out" I gestured to the boxes

"Curse boxes? Th – they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kinda like the Pandora deal?" Dean said

"Yeah. Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object" Sam said

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes ... He never did say where they ended up" I said

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump" Sam said

"One box is missing... Great" Dean sighed

"Wishful thinking here but uh-maybe they didn't open it" I said optimistically

We checked out the security Cameras and got a hit. We drove to an apartment complex and pulled up next to a car

"Connecticut plates, last three numbers 880" Sam said

"Should've blacked out the plates before parking in front of the camera" I chuckled

We got to the apartment and kicked open the door guns drawn.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Sam yelled. There was two guys in there

"Don't move!" I yelled

"DON'T MOVE!" Dean said

"What is this?" A guy asked

"STOP!" Sam yelled

"All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't–" Dean said

"Oh they did" I said looking in an empty box on the table

"You opened it?!" Dean yelled shoving one of them against the wall

"Are you guys cops?" He asked

"Huh?" Dean asked

"ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!" He asked again

"What was in the box?" Dean asked. The man glanced nervously at the table

"Oh, was that is, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean said looking at the table

The man hit Dean's gun from his hand causing it to hit the ground and bullet hit Sam's gun and ricocheted off a radiator hitting my gun out of my hand and breaking a lamp. That was the stupidest thing i've ever seen.

I dove for my gun as Sam and the other guy went for his. My gun was stuck under a huge bookcase that I could barely fit my hand under. My gun was just out of reach.

The man shoved Sam and he bumped into Dean. Dean fell back onto the coffee table

"Sorry!" Sam said

I saw the man on top of Sam so I ran over and grabbed the guy. He barely touched me and I flew into the wall I ran over but its like I was all of the sudden weak and couldn't pull him off. I grasped for anything around me. I pick something up, a rabbits foot? I practically threw him off Sam.

what happened next can be classified as absolutely ridiculous. Dean's gun jammed when it was pointed at me. The man then knocked himself out and the gun flew into my hand.

"That was a lucky break!" Dean exclaimed

"Is that a rabbit's foot?!" Sam asked. I held it up

"I think it is" I confirmed

"Huh" Dean said

Me and Sam are searching through everything in the impala waiting for Dean, he said he'd be right back.

Dean walked over and got in the car

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal" Sam said. Dean handed me scratch cards

"Dean, come on" I rolled my eyes

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Holls scratch and win!" Dean said

I again rolled my eyes but nether less gave in. I scratched it and handed it back "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up" I said

"Holly's right. Somethings up with it" Sam agreed

"$1200... You just won $1200! I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!" Dean cheered

Dean handed me another card expectantly.

I rolled my eyes and took the cards from him.

"I mean you can't just get a run of luck like this without consequences"

I said

I had to use the bathroom, I set the foot on the hood and did my business then walked back out of the station. I saw the foot fall off the hood and Sam picked it up.

I was walking and a car sped by a puddle covering me in muddy water. The guys looked at me shocked before they both busted out laughing. I flipped them off and walked over.

Sam's phone started ringing, Bobby must be calling him back.

"Hey Bobby you're on speaker" Sam greeted

"Listen you three have a serious problem" Bobby stated

"Whats up?" I asked

"Just whatever you three do don't touch it" Bobby stated, oh shit!

We went silent

"Oh don't tell me" Bobby sighed

"You damn Idjits! not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people!" Bobby exclaimed

"See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the , you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week" Bobby exclaimed. Fuck I lost it! Sam has it now! Thats why the puddle thing happened

"Sam!" I yelled

"What?" Bobby asked

"I had the foot but I it fell and Sam picked it up!" I said

"Son of a bitch" Bobby mumbled

"I'll see what I can do, Just don't do anything!" Bobby said hanging up

"Sam you basically just signed my death certificate!" I yelled pissed.

"Shit Holly! I'm sorry I didn't know!" Sam said

"Okay lets just calm down, Bobby's going to figure this out. Until then I don't think any of us should die of starvation" Dean gestured to the restaurant

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled, Conor popped up

"Why would you touch the foot?!" He yelled. Under any other circumstances I would be laughing at what we're saying

"How do you know?!" I asked

"It doesn't matter! Its hard to keep you alive in general and you go and touch the damn foot!" He exclaimed

"We didn't know" Sam said

"Okay" Conor sighed

"I'm taking you to the motel" Conor said to me. Wow that sounded bad, oh god I have a dirty mind. Focus Holly!

"Try and figure this out and i'll try to keep her from dyeing in a stupid way" Conor nodded at the boys and we were suddenly in a motel room.

I went to walk over to the table but stupidly tripped over my own feet, Conor caught me before I face planted

"Thanks" I said

"No problem baby Winchester, give me your gun" he said

"Really?" I asked

"Accidental fire happens and with your luck i'm defiantly not taking any chances" he said. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him

"just sit down. Don't move, don't even scratch your nose" he said sternly.

I started to wiggle my nose

"Holly!" He smirked "what did I just say?"

"Well it didn't have to itch until you said that!" I said, he just chuckled.

The room filled with silence "where have you been?" I asked

"Reaper business you know, same old same old" He said grimly

"Talk about it" I said. I knew the answer would be no if I asked him

"No uh-its alright, i'm fine" he sent a sad smile

"Well I wasn't asking" I remarked. He sighed sitting on the edge of my bed next to me.

"I had a little chat with my superiors, they're not happy with me" He answered

"What? Why?" I asked

"Lets just say my ways aren't very traditional" he said

"Obviously" I remarked. He looked down at the discolored carpet deep in thought

"But you've kept my ass alive and thats a hard job, you should be getting an award" I laughed trying to cheer him up. He smirked and nudged me.

"Yeah, I don't even think Death himself could manage to do that" he laughed.

(Conor's POV)

She asked me, the question i've been dreading. "Where have you been?"

I lied to her, Well only partially. I couldn't tell her the real reason i've been distancing myself so much.

My superiors felt that I was getting too attached to her emotionally. I guess I forgot reapers aren't supposed to feel anything.

But I don't know what it is about her, the way she looks at me, her smile, her personality, her "imperfections".

Or maybe its the way I get lost when I look those gorgeous peridot eyes, I stare into them all day.

I don't know why I feel like this. I've never felt like this before in the years i've been alive. i've been in love before but this, with Holly it feels like so much more. I love her and I'll admit that, but I can't do anything about it. My superiors are already suspicious, normally I would tell them to "stick it where the sun don't shine" but its different this time. I can't lose her, it's been hard trying to stay away and I feel awful for it. But she doesn't even know I check up on her every night while she's asleep, I tell myself its to make sure she's okay and to keep her nightmares away. But I think its more for me, I don't think I could make it not seeing her for a day.

(Holly's POV)

"Well Con, can I at least watch TV?" I asked

"Yeah but i'll turn it on, let me guess The Dukes?" He smirked

"Oh Conny you know me too well" I laughed

"Maybe a little to well" I said seriously

"Got that right" he laughed turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. I wanted to tell him to come back over and sit on the bed with me. I like his company

I think i'm in love with him, I don't know how real love feels. I mean I love my family but this isn't the same. I'm so confused right now.

I do know that every time he's away its like he takes a part of me with him. But I understand, reaper work. What am I thinking? It'd never work, i'm a hunter and not even sure what else and he's a reaper!

I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear the boys walk in. I heard the door close and my head snapped up to them. I immediately busted out laughing Sam had rips in his jeans with cuts on his knees, he was missing a shoe, and he had a coffee stain on his shirt

"Wh-what the hell happened?" I asked in between laughter trying to calm myself down

"I lost my shoe" Sam said with a hilarious look on his face, I bit my lip to keep from laughing but failed miserably

"And the foot" Dean added

"What?!" I asked turning serious

"Some bitch named Bella took it" Dean said angrily

"Talbot?" Conor asked

"Yup thats the one" Dean answered

"Shit" Conor said. "We need to go now or else that foots gonna be gone in the next few hours i'll be waiting in the car" he said leaving. I got up to follow, Dean pointed at me and Sam

"No! You two stay" Dean said sternly, I rolled my eyes and sat back down looking to Sam who had the same expression as me. Dean left and me and Sam we're alone.

"Dude how did you not notice she was pick pocketing you?" I asked

"She was good Holly" Sam sighed

"Really? Is that all?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Okay so maybe she was kind of hot" Sam admitted.

"I knew it, dude you need to get laid" I said. His jaw practically dropped.

"What? Don't look at me like that, maybe if you had a little fun every once in a while you would've been able to look past the fact that she was hot" I stated, well its true

"Yeah Sammy, your sweet and all and you want more than a one nighter, but you need to let loose more often. Like Dean" I said he still looked shocked

"Holly Dean's a whore" Sam laughed

"That he is" I laughed

"but i'm pretty sure he would've noticed if it was him getting pick pocketed" I said,

"Okay I am so not having this conversation with you!" Sam exclaimed, I shrugged

"Don't think I don't notice, I'm with you two almost every minute of the day" I said "just have a little more fun in your life...and use protection" I said to torture him

"Holly!" He yelled with a horrified look on his face.

"Okay okay, i'm done" I said

"Thank god" he said

"I prefer Holly" I laughed as he shot me an annoyed look.

A noise sounded from the furnace. Sam got up

"Sam" I said

"I'm just checking it out" he said. It bursted in flames

"Oh!" He yelled. We grabbed blankets and started to smother the fire

We were sure we put it out so we turned around I heard it again, Sam caught on fire

"Sam!" I yelled

"Ah geez!" He yelled grabbing the curtains and getting wrapped up in them. He fell and landed on top of me. He was unconscious

"Sam! Seriously!" I yelled trying to push him off. I heard someone picking the lock. Shit! I pretended to be knocked out

I saw two guys come in. They lugged Sam up and started to tie him to a chair. My turn, but i'm not really knocked out. The white guy started to pick me up, I hit him right in the balls and got up to run but the other one grabbed my arm, I slipped from his grip and my face slammed into the wall. Oh yeah, i'm defiantly going to be out now. The room seriously needs to stop spinning, oh hi floor.I started to stir awake, my head hurts like hell. I looked next to me to see Sam coming to as well.

"Oh, they're awake!" Creedy exclaimed

"Back with us, eh?" Kubrick asked

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all spastic, and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs! And you!" He pointed a finger at me "ran straight into a wall" he laughed. I shot him a bitchface

"Who are you, What do you wa-" Sam started but the guy snapped his fingers in Sam's face, Sam was taken aback

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me" he said

"Gordon? Oh come on!" Sam complained

I scoffed "what did he forget his daily dosage of crazy flakes, or did he need more soap to drop" I remarked

"You mind your tone with me young lady!" He said. Young lady! Who the hell does this guy think he is.

"he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain Sam" he said

"Great. That sounds like him" Sam sighed

"But, as it turns out ... I'm on a mission from God" he said

"Wow are you sure you're not the crazy one?" I asked. He slapped me across the face

"Hey!" Sam yelled getting slapped as well

"That all you got? You hit like a girl" I said getting slapped again.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" He asked Sam

"We did everything we could to stop it" Sam said

"Lie lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?" He asked. The other guy was just standing there looking at us he's my target

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this" Sam said

"I can see whose really in charge here. You're just gonna stand there like a bitch while he does all the dirty work...coward" I remarked

"Shut up" the guy said punching me

"Don't touch her!" Sam yelled.

"Seriously, who taught you two to hit. A grandma could do better" I spat getting hit again. I seriously need to stop talking

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" He asked hitting Sam again

"Wow you're insane! We don't know idiot!" I exclaimed getting hit again.

"WHERE?! Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?" He said

"No, not any more. I – no powers, no visions, nothing, it just—"

"LIAR!" He yelled punching Sam again so hard I could practically feel it

"Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take chances" he said drawing a gun on Sam

"Hey!" I yelled pissed off

"Whoa, okay, okay, no, do— hold on a minute! —" Sam said. I started to panic, I look to the other guy. He looked panicked

"Are you seriously just going yo stand there! We're innocent and you know it! If he really had powers do you really think he would take a beating from your friend!" I yelled

"Hey, Kubrick just—" he tried to stop him

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen" Kubrick said

"Look, I can explain all of that if-" Sam started

"Shut up!" Kubrick yelled

"It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This ... is destiny" Kubrick said. I laughed seeing Dean and Conor behind them

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Creedy asked

"At your funny looking face" I remarked

"Whoa..." Dean said

Kubrick pressed the gun to Sam's head. Dean aimed his at Kubrick and cocked it.

"Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot" Dean said

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall.

"Oh, this thing?" Dean said waving his gun casually

"Yeah, that thing" Kubrick said

"Okay. But you see, there's something about me that you don't know" Dean said Putting his gun down and picking up a pen

"Yeah? What would that be?" Kubrick asked

"It's my lucky day" Dean said smugly. He tossed the pen and it lodged itself in the barrel ok Kubrick's gun

"Oh!" I yelled.

"Oh my God, did you see that shot!?" Dean laughed

Creedy lunged at Dean, Dean side stepped and Creddy ran straight into the wall getting knocked out

Conor walked over and started to untie me. He tilted my chin up and looked at my face. His jaw tensed a little, he looked pissed. Well this is weird, he's seen me with worse. He looked into my eyes

"You okay?" He asked

"Con...i'm fine. Seriously it doesn't really hurt anymore" I said sending him a said smile

He nodded and finished uniting me then went over to Sam.

"I'm amazing" Dean stated. Kubrick looked to the pen in his gun and started to try and dislodge it. Dean picked up the TV remote and threw it at Kubrick. It hit him straight in the forehead

"I'm Batman" Dean said suavely

"Yeah. You're Batman" me and Sam said sarcastically

"Alright where's that fugly piece of poo" I asked

Dean held up the rabbits foot

"Lets go" Sam said. Bobby found a way to destroy it. Yes me and Sam shall live on! We drove to the cemetery, Conor had to go do reaper business like always. I was starting to get worried about him, but I can't really worry. If his superiors assign another reaper, i'll make sure it won't work out well.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it" Sam said finishing setting up the ritual for the rabbits foot

"One second..." Dean said, he's been scratching out lotto cards for like five minutes

"Dean, you—" Sam started

"Hey, back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon" Dean said, I laughed.

Dean put his cards in his jacket on a headstone.

"All right, say goodbye wascawy wabbit" Dean said getting ready to drop it in the fire

It sounded like a gun cocked. We all turned around

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey" Bella said. Well I couldn't really blame Sam now. She's pretty attractive

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not—" Dean started but was cut off by two gun shots. I felt pain in my leg falling to the ground. I noticed Sam was down too.

"Ah! Crazy bitch!" I yelled. She just fucking shot me! Sam too

"Son of a—" Dean started to go at her

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger" She warned

Sam stood up clutching his shoulder and helped me up.

"You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your siblings, them I can't miss" She said. Well she makes a good point there

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean yelled

"Relax. It's a shoulder and a leg hit I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now" She warned

"All right! All right. Take it easy" Dean said

"Dean no!" I said. He winked at me

He went to drop the foot but then threw it at Bella

"Think fast" Dean smirked when she caught it

"Damn!" She yelled

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean asked. Bella sighed annoyed, she dropped the foot in the embers

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer" Bella said

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Holly?" Dean asked

"Nope" Sam said

"Not even a little"I remarked

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry" she threatened

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away" Dean said

"Have a nice night" She smiled walking away

We started back towards the car

"You two good?" Dean asked

"I'll live" Sam said

"Yeah, its just a through and through...what a bitch" I groaned in pain

Dean chuckled

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000. I almost forgot about the ... scratch tickets" Dean said, searching his jacket for the tickets but came up empty. On cue Bella's car sped by and she honked a few times

We all looked at each other

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

Thanks for reading :)

I don't have a guarantee on when I can get the next chapter up, but its should be between this weekend or the next week.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey everyone! First off i'm so sorry I've been MIA lately and this took so long, Yes I'm alive :) the finals didn't kill me! YES I shall live on! But I did need a break. Again sorry for the involuntary hiatus

anyways this chapter is for christmas ,which was a few days ago, hope you enjoy :)

A lot has been going on lately, that chick Bela has been screwing with us and we had to save her ass AGAIN.

Sam killed vampire Gordon, yup Vampire Gordon, sort of ironic now that I think about it.

Me and Sam are still trying to find a loop hole in Dean's deal.

On top of all of that Conor's been acting weird, distant mostly. He hasn't been around since the rabbit foot incident. I miss him and i'm still seriously confused about him. I normally know how I feel and what I want, but with Conor I don't know. I can't even think of a word that describes how I feel about him and I think thats what frustrates me most, the fact that I don't know.

It doesn't help that the other night I had the weirdest dream. I was asleep in bed and Conor was there, he walked over and lightly brushed the hair out of my face, ran his hand across my cheek, and said something in a language I didn't understand. It was a dream, it had to be. But it felt so real

Sam's voice bought me out of my thoughts, he was talking about the case.

The three of us are exhausted,though none of us will show it, its pretty obvious. We haven't had a break lately and every break we get we've been hitting the books looking for a way to save Dean. I think the longest any of us has slept in the past few weeks is no more than three hours.

Christmas is a few days away. We don't even really celebrate christmas, I mean the only tree we've ever had was made out of bear cans, courtesy of Dean.

Still I wonder what a real christmas would be like. Dean and Sam used to talk about it vaguely, how great christmas was when Mom was alive. But I stopped asking, it was obvious it hurt them to talk about.

Our tradition is hunting, because "evil doesn't take holidays" as Dean put it when I was 7 and asked him if dad was gonna be home for christmas.

Now we have a case, which is sort of like a twisted version of christmas for us, I mean the three of us are together thats what matters right?

we're on our way to the family's house right now.

"Whats the details again Sammy?" I asked.

"Mr. Walsh disappeared in the middle of the night" Sam said

"Well Merry Christmas to the Walsh's" I remarked. Dean was silent, he looked deep in thought.

"Yo! De! You with us buddy?!" I asked

"Yeah-um dude disappeared with no trace" he said.

"Any theories?" I asked

"Beats me" Sam said.

"What about you De? Any theories?" I asked, noticing he was spacing out again

"Uh-nope, i've got nothing" he replied

"You okay De? I mean nothing. No jokes, no quirky theories, nothing cause I can think of a bunch. Mr. Walsh had a naughty mistress Claus he left the family for" I suggested

"Oh god now you think like him too" Sam laughed, Dean cracked a smile

"Its like you're slowly becoming a mini Dean! Oh no there's two of him" Sam said acting distressed

"Shut it Sammy!" Me and Dean said in unison which only made Sam laugh even more.

We arrived at the house. I stayed in the car while the boys went to go do their interview thing.

Conor popped up and Scared me, I seriously wasn't expecting that

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled

"I prefer Conor" He laughed, I shot him a bitchface but ended up smirking nonetheless.

"So a naughty mistress Claus?" He smirked

"Wait you were here?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered. Thats weird I couldn't sense him. A few moments of silence passed.

"You need a break" he suddenly said, expression turning dead serious.

"Yeah and don't I know it" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious, you're running on empty you're going to burn out" he said

"Well then you can just heal me" I joked but his expression never left serious.

"You can't always rely on me" he stated coldly, unlike him. He wasn't acting like himself. Where the hell is this attitude coming from? Is it because of me?

"I do anything but rely on you! You're never even around and If you have more important things to do feel free to go because i'm certainly not keeping you here!" I said pissed. He looked frustrated but his expression immediately changed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself. It was a mistake coming here" he sighed

"No it wasn't...talk about it" I said

"I'm fine" he replied a little quicker than I would've liked

"I wasn't asking" I stated he sighed

"It's nothing to worry about. Really, just the same thing as last time" he said I got a feeling he was lying but didn't question it.

(Conor's POV)

I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake, I don't want her to think i'm acting like this because i'm around her. Its because the longer I stay away the harder it gets. I still visit her every night but its getting harder to leave. I hate lying to her, it makes me feel guilty. I wish I could just tell her everything, whats going on, what she is, why i'm distancing myself so much. But I can't, it's not time yet. At least the spell worked, she couldn't sense me. Hopefully it'll work on superiors so they can't track me. Then maybe things will fall back into place.

(Holly's POV)

He's hiding something and I know it, but for now i'll just leave it alone. If he doesn't want to talk yet I can't make him. He's spacing out, I guess thats going around a lot today.

"Are you sticking around for the case?" I asked, snapping him out of it.

"Yeah, I'll try my best" he said I sent him a sad smile. The boys walked out

"Find anything?" I asked as they got in the car

"Nothing, how about you Sammy what'd you find?" Dean asked

Sam sighed "stocking, mistletoe, this"

He said taking something out of his pocket, it looks like a tooth.

"Is that a tooth?" I asked

"Yeah, looks like" Sam said

"A tooth? Where was it?" Dean asked

"In the chimney" Sam answered.

"Chimney?" I asked in disbelief

"No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow" Dean said

"No way he fits up in one piece" I shrugged

"Alright, so, if the dad went up the chimney—" Dean started

"We need to find out what dragged him up there" Sam finished

I looked to Conor, he seemed to be deep in thought again

"I have to go" he said disappearing.

"Annnnnd he's gone" I said

"What?" Dean asked

"Conor was here but he took off" I explained he looked like he was about to say something but I didn't want to talk about it.

"So is it to early to rule out evil santa" I joked, changing the subject. The boys looked at me like I was crazy before we busted out laughing.

We headed back to the motel, Dean went to ask around town. So its research time for me and Sam.

He was buried in some book from the library. I took my laptop and went to a site I have saved. It's hundreds of pages on crossroad deals. I'm about half way through, the boys don't know but I wake up an hour or two before them every morning and search books, the web, anything that even mentions a demon deal.

I'm not really sure how much time passed. I was just about finished on the very last page, I stopped on one paragraph

"there is no way known to get out of a crossroads deal. The soul of anyone who has made a deal resides in hell for eternity, there is few people who escape but it doesn't take long for the black dogs, commonly known as hellhounds, to track them down. Once they have your scent you can only run for so long, it's safe to say once a deal is made there is no hope"

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. That hit me hard, it can't be hopeless. I just wasted a few days Dean doesn't have on that stupid site.

I didn't even hear Sam call my name he walked over and glanced at what I was reading, he closed my laptop and hugged me which only made me cry more.

This whole situation is screwed, my life is screwed. If I save one brother I lose the other and I can't live with one of them dead. Why'd the demon come for us, there were plenty of other families on that street to ruin. Why us? I wish we just had a boring suburban life, I wish this never would be alive and we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Sammy it says there's no hope. That can't be right, it can't be hopeless" I cried into his shoulder

"its not, i'm not letting him die" Sam said

"What if-" I started

"Stop" Sam cut me off as we separated from the hug. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Stop, you can't think like that. I need you to be strong and so does Dean. I need my little sister who never gives up, who is stubborn as hell, who doesn't take no for an answer, who laughs in the face of evil, and who never thinks what if... I need you back 100% Alright?" He said

"Yeah, i'm sorry you're right" I said wiping tears from my eyes

"Don't apologize kiddo. Now we're taking this day by day. One step at a time" he said.

"Lets get back to the case, I need some help" he said I nodded and walked over to the table

"Evil Santa?" I laughed reading off a paper

He just smirked and shrugged

"Wait you're serious?" I asked

"Sort of wish I wasn't" he laughed

"Oh this is gonna be good" I said grabbing a stack of papers and sitting across from him at the table.

A few hours later Dean walked in

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked

"Wish it was" I remarked

"Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke" Sam said

"Who?" Dean asked

"Dude Mary Poppins" I said incredulously

"Who's that?" Dean asked

"Oh come on— never mind" Sam waved him off

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month" Dean said

"Really?" I asked

"Mhm" he said

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Sam asked

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked I chuckled

"Actually, I have an idea" Sam said

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Oh yeah" I chuckled Dean sent me a weird look

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy" Sam said

"What could either of you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" Dean asked

"Holly's theory on Um… evil Santa" Sam said, Dean smiled

"Yeah, that's crazy" Dean nodded

"Yeah… I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture" Sam said.

"You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter" I showed pictures to Dean

"Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore" Sam added

"Saying what?" Dean asked

"Saying back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked" I said

"By hauling their ass up chimneys" Dean said

"For starters, yeah" Sam said

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked amused

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says" Sam said

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa" Dean said

"Yeah, We know. You're the one who told us that in the first place, remember" I said

Sam looked down and sighed "Yeah, you know what, this sounds pretty crazy we could be wrong" Sam said

"Maybe, maybe not" Dean said

"What?" I asked

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the Same place before they got snatched" Sam said

"Where?" I asked

"A place called Santa's village" Dean said

"Well this should be fun" I remarked

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Dean said

"Yeah she does. I need her help" Sam said shooting me a look, he knows if I stay alone all i'm gonna do is bury myself in more books on crossroad deals.

"Well alright then, lets head out" Dean said giving me a whats-was-that-about? look, I just shrugged.

We arrived at the place the last two vics went.

"You've gotta be kidding me" I remarked getting out of the car. Christmas music is playing and there's a bunch of people dressed as elves. I took a few steps before slipping on ice, I was about to fall on my ass but arms that I recognized as Conor's caught me.

"Hey Conor" Sam said casually

"reaper boy! nice catch" Dean laughed, I shot him a bitchface

I then realized I was still in Conor's arms, I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. I stood up

"Thanks for saving my ass again Conny, literally" I said, he laughed

"All in the job baby Winchester" he said, well he sounded happier

"This place is cheerful" I said sarcastically

"Why so bitter?" Conor smirked

"The holidays aren't a favorite of mine" I admitted

"Yeah shes a scrooge" Dean laughed

"This used to be my favorite time of year, well when I was alive. But as a reaper you realize people die a lot more during the holidays, its the busiest time of year" Conor said

"God look at this place" I said observing my surroundings

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, doesn't it?" Dean said

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be" Sam said

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year" Dean said

"A Christmas?" I asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"No, thanks" Sam scoffed

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, a little egg nog just like when we were little except alcohol is mixed in the nog" Dean said

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for us, you know" Sam remarked, I never had a problem with our christmases growing up. This is strictly between the boys

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases" Dean said

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam asked

"Oh, come on, Sam" Dean said

"No, just… no" Sam said

"All right, Grinch" Dean said surprised

"How about you Holls? Christmas?" Dean asked

I shook my head "this is between you and Sammy"

Dean walked away, Sam was spacing out, I was curious so I touched his arm and was in his flash back

Reindeers pull Santa's sleigh across the sky on the TV, which is playing "A Year Without Santa Claus"

Sam's on the couch wrapping something with newspaper. I'm bouncing in my playpen wanting someone to let me out. I look just about two years old, this must be their first christmas without mom.

"What is that?" Dean asked

"A present for Dad" Sam answered

"Yeah, right. Where'd you get the money? Steal it?" Dean asked seeming slightly amused

"No. Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him. Said it was real special" Sam said

"What is it?" Dean asked

"A pony"

"Very funny Sam" Dean scoffed sitting next to Sam on the couch

"Will dad be home for christmas?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he'll be back. Promise" Dean said

"Where is he anyway?" Sam asked

"On business" Dean routinely answered

"What kind of business?" Sam asked

"You know that. He sells stuff" Dean answered

"What kind of stuff?" Sam asked

"Stuff!" Dean answered obviously annoyed I looked at him weird for raising his voice

"Nobody ever tells me anything" Sam remarked, Dean rolled his eyes

"Then quit asking" Dean said

"Is Dad a spy?" Sam asked

"Mm-hmm. He's James Bond" Dean answered sarcastically

"Why do we move around so much?" Sam asked

" 'Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of your face" Dean spat harshly

"I'm old enough, Dean. You can tell me the truth" Sam said

"You don't wanna know the truth. Believe me" Dean said seriously

"Is that why we never talk about… Mom?" Sam asked

Dean stood up angrily

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Mom. Ever!" Dean yelled walking towards the door

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked

"Out" Dean replied angrily walking out and slamming the door behind him.

I looked To Sam and immediately started to cry, Sam walked over and picked me up, the flashback ended

Conor was looking at me weird

"Hey Sammy, we're gonna go look around back" I said

"Alright" Sam said, now out of the flashback as well

Me and Conor walked to the building in a much needed silence

"You okay?" He finally asked

"Yeah just uh- a flashback" I answered

"Talk about it" he said

"Its okay" I answered

"I wasn't asking" He said sending me a cocky smirk

"It was Sam's memory of the first christmas after our mom died. He didn't know about hunting and Dean wasn't hunting yet" I said

"And you were an adorable little toddler?" he laughed

"Yes I was" I laughed,

One of Santa's "elves" walked by

"Oh would you look at that, you two make an adorable couple" he said

"Oh we're not a couple" I said

"Oh then this will be awkward, you're under the mistletoe. And Santa's village rules you have to kiss. Can't leave until you do" he said

I froze and looked up seeing the ugly little plant. Conor smirked, the bastard knew exactly what he did.

I looked to Conor "Once and we never speak of it" I said

"Deal" he agreed, I quickly pecked him on the lips

"C'mon that doesn't count" the elf guy said

I rolled my eyes annoyed at the over enthusiastic worker.

Conor took me by surprise we we're suddenly lip locked in a passionate kiss which I immediately returned. One of his hands was on the small of my back and the other was around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck so our bodies were pressed closer together

"That counts you can stop" the worker said but his voice sounded so distant.

Its like everything around us melted away, like it was only me and Conor, like nothing else matters. My whole body feels like it's on fire I've never felt like this before, its amazing.

We pulled apart, and both just looked at each other for a moment speechless.

"Not a couple my ass" the worker mumbled walking away, I laughed

"We should get back to the guys" I said trying to keep a goofy grin off my face. It was just a mistletoe kiss, it probably meant nothing to him

"Yeah" he agreed. We started walking back, I felt Conor's eyes on me the whole time. The second he looked away I grabbed a handful of snow and hit him in the head with it

"What was that for?!" He said shocked

"You know exactly what you did Con" I laughed and started to walk away when I felt a snowball hit the back of my head, I turned around in disbelief as Conor sent me a smug smile he threw a second one which I dodged

"Its on!" I said, within minutes we were in a full on snow war

I finally got the best of him and tackled him playfully

"I win" I smirked pinning him

"Yes you do" He smirked transporting us back to the boys, I nearly fell on dean.

"There you are" Dean laughed

"And you two are covered in snow" Sam laughed

"We had a little war, now we're even Conny" I said

"Well we need to go, a worker thinks we're pervs 'cause we don't have a kid with us and i'm pretty sure she's calling the cops" Dean said, I busted out laughing

"Shut it kiddo" Sam nudged me playfully. We headed back to the motel, I jumped in the shower because the snow melted and I was covered in ice cold water. I got out and threw on a pair of Jeans and a warm jacket

"Ready to go steak out Shady Santa's place?" Dean asked

"Got the coffee?" I asked seriously

"Yup" Sam said holding up a thermos

"Then yup" I said as we walked out and got in the impala, I have no idea how long we've been sitting in front of this dudes trailer but i'm practically freezing to death, Conor handed me his jacket

"Its fine" I said

"Take it, really i'm dead the cold can't kill me" he said, I took it from him and was enveloped in its warmth

"Thanks Con" I said

"Don't mention it" he replied, it feels like things are starting to be normal with him again, besides the confused feelings i'm having about him.

Dean went to pour more coffee but the thermos was empty, I was practically sleeping on Conor's shoulder but he didn't mind

"Sam why are you the boy who hates christmas?" I groggily asked

"Holls-" Sam started

"No its a good question I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids" Dean said

"Bumpy?" Sam asked

"That was then. We'll do it right this year" Dean said

"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me" Sam said, me and Dean looked to him in disbelief

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and Holls making cranberry molds, no offense kiddo" Dean said

"None taken" I yawned a few moments of silence passed

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Conor asked

We saw him close the curtains of his trailer.

"Oh, my God!" We heard a women yell, we jumped out and ran to the trailer, guns drawn

"Huh" Sam said

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa" Sam said gesturing to Dean I chuckled

Dean kicked open the door and we ran in. I feel like I have to sanitize my eyeballs after seeing that. Santa is sitting on the couch holding a bong and a bottle of whiskey, the lady screaming was a porno on tv

" Mistle my toe. Roast my chestnut Jingle my bells?" The lady said on TV, Dean threw up his hand to cover my eyes which I didn't object to.

"What the hell are you doing here" he said, we quickly hid our guns

Dean looked to sam who just shrugged

"S-silent night… Holy… " Dean started to sing badly, he nudged me and Sam to join him

" …night" the four of us sang, the guy smiled and sat down

"all is dry" Dean sang

"Bright… " Me and Sam corrected

Round and round…The table…" we said trying to remember the lyrics As we slowly backed out of the trailer

"I'm never gonna be able to get that image out of my head" I said fake gagging The boys busted out laughing

"Yeah thats a memory for the scrap books" Conor laughed.

We headed back to the motel, I changed into my red and black flannel pajama pants and a longsleeve black V-neck, I put my hair up in a messy bun then went to bed.

I got up early in the morning, I looked at the window, all of the snow melted. It was sunny out. Strange

I grabbed a book and started reading until Conor got up from the couch, shit I forgot he was here

"So this is why you burn out so much lately?" He said

"What can I say i'm a bookworm" I replied sarcastically he closed the book

"Holls you need to stop" he said sympathetically

"Its only a few hours" I said

"A few hours of sleep you need" he said

"A few hours Dean doesn't have" I replied bitchily

"Well you're not gonna be much help if you deprive yourself of sleep" he said, I rolled my eyes

"how do you think Dean would feel if he found out your only getting a few hours of sleep, concealer can only cover up so much before the bags under your eyes get too dark" he said

"You've been watching me!" I whisper yelled

"If you don't stop this I will tell them, Sam already suspects something is up" He threatened

"You wouldn't!" I said

"Try me" he smirked

"Screw you Conor! Since when you get to decide whats best for me!" I whisper yelled being careful to not wake the boys up

"It's my job, and believe it or not I actually care!" He said

I scoffed and opened the book again and he closed it shot him the best bitchface I have and opened the book again

"God you are so frustrating" He mumbled closing the book again and tossing it

"Hey!" I said

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, just go back to sleep" he sighed

"No" I said stubbornly feeling like a five year old

He scoffed getting up, I gave him a challenging look. He swiftly picked me up with ease and threw me over his shoulder

"Conor put me down" I said fighting him

"With pleasure" He said tossing me on the couch and putting his hand on top of my head, the entire room started to dim.

I woke up to Dean slapping my feet

"Kiddo go time!" He said

"What?" How long was I out?" I asked

"About five hours, figured we'd let you sleep" Dean said

"Oh" I remarked

"So how ya feeling" Conor asked I flipped him off, I got ready and we headed to the next crime scene.

We we're walking up the drive way

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Conor asked, I remained silent he scoffed

"Do you know what its like to have family! To care about someone?!" I cried

"I had three older brothers and two younger sisters" he answered

"Yeah! now see it my way! Watch your family members die until your down to only three, my brothers mean everything to me. They're the only ones I have left! Do the extra hours you made me loose matter now?! Because I don't mind sacrificing a little bit of my health everyday if it means finding a way to save the one person that has sacrificed everything! Everything! for me and Sam!" I said trying to wipe the tears and walking around him.

I collected myself walking into the house

The boys sent me an are-you-okay look I just waved them off.

"So, that's how your son described the attack?Santa took daddy up the chimney?" Dean asked the lady

"That's what he says, yes" She answered

"And where were you?" I asked

"I was asleep and all of a sudden… I was being dragged out of bed, screaming" she shuddered at the memory

"Did you see the attacker?" I asked she shook her head no

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out" she said

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard" Dean said as we started to walk towards the door

"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam suddenly said

"Excuse me?" She asked

Me and Dean looked to Sam

"Just curious, you know" Sam said

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer" Dean said as we were walking to the car

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean" Sam said

"Where?" Dean asked

"The Walshes'. Yesterday" Sam answered

"I know. I was just testing you" Dean said

"Sure you were De" I laughed

We went back to the motel to search up more about those wreaths

Sam's on the phone with Bobby

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby" he said hanging up

"Whats up?" I asked

"Well… we're not dealing with the anti-Claus. Dean: What did Bobby say? Sam: Uh, that we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths" Sam said

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore" I said

"Pagan lore?" Dean asked

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human" Conor further explained, i'm still pissed at him

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked

"It's not as crazy as it sound, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan" Sam said

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday" Dean said

"Dean Jesus is just as illusive as Santa" I let out a soft chuckle Conor sent me a strange look I just ignored him

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed "Christmas". But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit – that's all remnants of pagan worship" Sam said. Me and Dean looked at him in disbelief

"How do you know that?" I asked

"What are you gonna tell us next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Dean said, I laughed

"So you think we're dealing with a pagan God?" I asked

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice" Sam answered

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…" Dean said

"it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying Come eat us" I said

"Great" Dean sighed

"Huh… When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return" Sam said

"Lap dances, hopefully" Dean said, me and Conor chuckled

"Mild weather" Sam answered

"Like how the snow suddenly disappeared in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan" Dean said

"For starters yeah" Sam said

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" I asked

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths" Sam said

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" I asked

"Let's find out" Sam sighed

We headed to a christmas shop in town

"Can I Help you, boys?" The man asked

"Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh… well, she" Dean gestured to me

"hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and I don't know, you tell him" Dean said

"Sure. It was yummy" I Said stomping on Dean's foot hard and smirking, he grinned at me and squeezed my shoulder really hard.

"I sell a lot of wreaths" The guy said

"Right, right, but – but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet?" I said

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?" He said

Sam laughed "Yes she is..." I shot him a look that only made him laugh more

"Anyway, I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out" he said

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean asked

"Beats me. I didn't make them" he said

"Who did?" I asked

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free" he shrugged

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked

"Nope" he answered

"Did you give them away for free?" Dean asked

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap" he said

"That's the spirit" I smirked

We asked around about the Carrigans and didn't find much, we headed back to the motel later at night.

Conor popped up, only I could see him "we should talk" he said, I silently shook my head no

"Holly" he said

I got up from the table and moved to the couch ignoring him

"Fine" he started to whistle, I know this won't stop unless I give in.

"Guys I'm gonna go get a soda" I said getting up

"Alright" Dean said as I walked out

I sat on the bench outside, Conor sat beside me

"Listen Holly-" he started

I looked at the ground as a person walked by, I waited until they were gone

"Do you know how hard this is for me Conor?!" I cried

"Do you know how hard it is knowing that in a few months my brother is going to be torn apart by hell hounds and there's nothing I can do to stop it?! All because a fucking demon decided to screw up my family sixteen years ago! Do you know how hard it is to pretend nothing is wrong and just carry on everyday when my life is screwed?! Dean's the one who practically raised me and Sam! Not John! He sacrificed his childhood and now his life for our family! in a few months he'll be gone, and I don't know how to deal with that!" I cried wiping the tears from my eyes

"I'm sorry" he said

"You're sorry! Sorry doesn't get me back the hours of research I lost!" I yelled

"I've been looking too" he said

"And Holland I...I am really sorry there is no answers in anything online or in a book" he said I nodded trying to hold back tears.

"Why'd you mark my soul with that warning, I would give anything! Anything! To take Dean's place" I cried

"I couldn't let that happen" he said I nodded,

"Holly I won't stop looking. But you need to stop doing this to yourself! You're tearing yourself apart over this" he said in a sad tone

"Well how'd you expect me to deal with all of this" I said

He shook his head "Holls look at me" he said, he wiped the tears off my cheek

"No more tears" he said, I laughed

"Did you just reference Ozzy to make me feel better?" I asked

"Anything to hear that laugh again baby Winchester" he smirked

"Thanks" I smiled

"Are we good?" He asked

"Yeah, we're good...except i'm getting you back for that surprise attack under the mistletoe" I laughed

"You know I could sue, I think that counts as sexual harassment in the workplace" I joked

"You act like you didn't enjoy it" He laughed being cocky as ever, I shook my head and smirked getting up and walking back to the room.

I walked in the room, Sam didn't say a word, Dean was about to but they did their silent communication thing. Sam just shook his head no. I walked over and sort of took Dean by surprise hugging him, he hugged back.

"What was that for?" He asked as we unwrapped from the hug

"for me" I answered, he nodded

"So how much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" I said changing the subject

"A couple hundred dollars, at least" Sam said

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" Dean asked

"Well, sounds pretty shady" I said taking a seat at the table with them

"Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" Dean smiled

"You mean the one you stole from, a liquor store Dean?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah, it was made out of bear cans" I laughed

"That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it" Dean said

"All right. Dude… What's going on with you?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean asked

"I mean since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?" Sam asked

"Why are you so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic? Holly seems fine" Dean said

"No, that has nothing to do with it Dean" Sam said, then I knew exactly what this was about. I started to tear up for what felt like the millionth time

"Then what?" Dean asked

"I-I mean, I-I just… I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years" Sam said

"Well, yeah. This is my last year" Dean said

"I know… That's why I can't" Sam said

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, I noticed the boys getting teary eyed as well

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay, when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. That next christmas me and Holly will be by ourselves. I just can't" Sam shook his head, Dean nodded We fell into a silence. I was suddenly in Sam's flashback again

Sam was sitting on a couch reading a comic, I was playing with some toys in my pen.

Dean walked through the door

He took of his jacket and sat on his bed

"I know why you keep a gun under your pillow" Sam suddenly said

Dean lifted his pillow to make sure his gun was still there

"No, you don't. Stay out of my stuff" he said

"And I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go" Sam said

"No, you don't. Shut up" Dean said. Sam got up and pulled something from under his mattress and sighed tossing it on the nightstand, it was dad's journal.

"Where'd you get that?! That's Dad's! He's gonna kick your ass for reading that" Dean said

"Are monsters real?" Sam asked

"What? You're crazy" Dean said

"Tell me" Sam insisted

Dean paused "I swear, if you ever tell Dad I told you any of this, I will end you"

"Promise" Sam said

"Well, the first thing you have to know is we have the coolest dad in the world. He's a superhero" Dean said

"He is?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights them. He's fighting them right now" Dean said

"But Dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real" Sam said

"That's 'cause he had already checked under there. But yeah, they're real. Almost everything's real" Dean said

"Is Santa real?" Sam asked, Dean shook his head no

"If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get Holly" Sam said, I perked up at the mention of my name. Dean walked over and picked me up bringing me over to Sam so all three of us were on the same bed

"Dad's not gonna let them get you or Holly" Dean said as baby me gurgled happily

"But what if they get him?" Sam asked

"They aren't gonna get Dad. Dad's, like, the best" Dean said

"I read in Dad's book that they got Mom" Sam said

"It's complicated, Sammy" Dean said

"If they got Mom, they can get Dad and if they can get Dad, they can get us" Sam panicked

"It's not like that" Dean said.

"Okay? Dad's fine. We're fine. Trust me" Dean said, Sam looks sad and worried

"You okay?" Dean asked bouncing me on his knee.

"Yeah" Sam answered looking away

"Hey, Dad's gonna be here for Christmas. Just like he always is" Dean said

"I just want to go to sleep, okay?" Sam said bitting back tears

"Yeah, okay" Dean said

Sam lies down on the bed and cries quietly.

"S-my" I made a weird noise, I must've just started to talk, I crawled of Dean's arms to Sam. I was protective of my boys before I could even walk. I curled up next to Sam's chest and started to fall asleep, he chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head

"It'll all be better when you wake up. You'll see. Promise" Dean said

Back to the now:

"We should check out the Carrigans

In the morning" I said wiping my eyes and standing up

"Yeah, good idea" Dean said

We headed to the address in the morning

We walked up the driveway, something was defiantly off about this place. Its to neat, I knocked on the door and a lady answered

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths" Dean asked

"Why, yes I am" she answered

"Ha! Bingo" Dean said

"Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in the Walsh's place the other day" I said

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" She said

"It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one" I said

"Oh, fudge!" She said

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" I asked

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season" she said

"Aww…" Dean said

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Sam asked

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer" she said as Mr. Carrigan joined her at the door

"Yeah… um, you mentioned that" I said

"What's going on, honey?" Mr. Carrigan asked

"Well, just some nice kids asking about my wreaths, dear" she answered

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He offered some, Dean was about to take some but Sam slapped his hand

"Thanks but be should really get going" I said

We headed back to the motel

Me and Dean are sharpening stakes while Sam is searching up on the Carrigans

"I knew it. Something was way off with those two" Sam exclaimed

"What'd you find Sammy?" I asked

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint" Sam said

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked

"Serious pagan stuff" I answered

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean said, I laughed at tge irony

"I don't know. All I know we've gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Sam asked

"Yup" I said popping the P

We headed back to the Carrigan's place at night, The boys were going in the front, I took the back.

I picked the lock and snuck in, I walked in the kitchen and saw meat on the counter, human looking meat, I grimaced. When I turned around I got a strong punch in the face from Mrs. Carrigan, it should've knocked me out

"Oh you bitch!" I exclaimed

"Ooh such language" she said then I was hit in the head with something.

I came to and noticed the boys were tied up in chairs but they were up side down, actually I looked to see my feet tied to the ceiling. I felt blood from my forehead, I looked down to see a bowl that my blood was slowly dripping in,fan-friggin-tastic

"You guys okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I think so" Dean answered

"How about you Holls?" Dean asked

"Oh i'm just peachy, you know hanging in there" I remarked sarcastically

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God" Sam sighed Dean nodded

"Nice to know" I remarked

The Carrigans walked into the kitchen

"Ooh, and here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff" She said

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partyers" Dean answered

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" He said

"Why am I upside down?" I asked

"Oh sweetie we're saving you for last, Virgin blood is the purest and we want every last drop" she said

"Really? Does everyone have to keep throwing that in my face, I mean its not like i've had many opportunities to have sex with someone" I said

"Damn straight" Dean said

"You're hunters, is what you are" he said

"And you're pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean asked

"What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us? I don't think so" he laughed

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans" Sam said

"Oh now, don't get all wet" he said

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact. Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" She asked

"Hardy boys and little miss Virgin here make six" he said

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?" She said

"Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams" I remarked

"You, missy, better show us a little respect" he said

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam said sarcastically

"Not so fast" he said

"There's rituals to be followed first" he added

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual" she said

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" He asked

"Let me guess… meadowsweet" Dean said

"Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?" I said

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus" she said putting wreaths around the three of us

"There. Ohh… Don't they just look darling?" She asked, i'm almost a hundred percent sure we all sent them the exact same bitchface at the same time.

"Good enough to eat" he answered smacking his lips.

"All righty-roo. Step number two" he walked over and cut a deep gash in Sam's arm causing him to yell in pain as he collected his blood in the bowl

"Sammy?!" I yelled "don't touch him you son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Sam!" Dean yelled

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" He said

"Listen, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions" She said

"Yeah well, times have changed!" Dean yelled

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters" he said

"But did we say a peep? Oh… no, no, no, we did not" she said

"We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?" She asked

"We assimilated" he answered

"Yeah, we assimilated" she agreed

"Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays" she said

"We're just like everybody else" he said

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think" Dean said, I started to get dizzy.

Madge walked over and sliced Dean's arm collecting his blood

"You bitch!" Dean yelled in pain

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge." She said

"I'll try and remember that!" Dean said

"You three have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are" he said

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked him,

I grimaced as he tore Sam's nail off, he screamed in pain.

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" Deal yelled

"Very good!" She said slicing Dean's other arm

They mixed everything in the bowls

"What are we forgetting dear?" She asked

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh…sweet Peter on a popsicle stick…forgot the tooth" he said grabbing pliers and walking over to Dean, he forced the pliers in Dean's mouth just as the door bell rang

"You gonna get that?" Dean asked

"You should really get that" I said. They left the room

The boys quickly cut them selves free, Sam held me up as Dean cut the ropes he placed me on my feet and practically dragged me out of the room, we locked the Carrigans in the kitchen

"You okay, you don't look to good kiddo" Sam said

"Yeah just a little woozy" I said just as I threw up

"You good?" Dean asked

"Yeah" I answered

"We need more evergreen" Dean said

"Found some" I said pushing over the tree.

We all grabbed sharp branches, the Carrigans came running in. I got hit hard again and everything went black. I woke up to a decorated motel room with Sam

"Welcome back Kiddo!" Sam exclaimed

"Whats all this?" I asked

"Christmas" Conor answered

"So what changed your mind Sammy" I asked

"Dean, and everything" Sam answered

"Oh god" I said feeling the gash on my head

"Let me see" Conor sighed. He healed my injuries

"I thought it had to be life threatening Conny" I smirked

"Merry Christmas" he replied

Sam was having another flashback,

It was christmas, Dean shook him awake saying dad was there and bought presents.

Sam opened them and found chick presents.

"Dad was never here was he?" Sam asked

"No" Dean said, he took the presents from Sam and handed them to me I smiled Happily

"Here" Sam said handing Dean dad's present

"Thats dads" Dean said

"I want you to have it" Sam said

Dean opened it and its the necklace he never takes off even to this day

"Thanks Sam, I love it" Dean said

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean asked

"About Holly, I mean are we gonna tell her about dad, Dean I don't want her to know" Sam said, they both looked to me as I played with my new toys

"She won't, not if I can help it" Dean said

Back to now:

Dean walked through the door

"Whoa! whats this?" Dean asked

"Merry christmas De!" I exclaimed

"Here have some nog tell me if it needs more of a kick" Sam said handing it to him

I snatched a cup and took a sip

"No you're good" I said coughing slightly

"Hey!" All three boys said in unison

"Hey if Con gets a cup I get a cup" I laughed the boys looked at him

"Don't look at me like that i'm older then everyone here. And have a much higher tolerance than you" he said taking my cup

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"Can't really argue with that" Dean said

So Dean said pulling presents from a bag wrapped in brown paper, he handed one to me and one to Sam

"Great minds think alike" Sam said, he got Dean fuel, I got Dean peanut m&amp;ms, I got Sam shaving cream

I opened up my present from Dean i'm pretty sure He handed me Sam's it was skin mags

I held them up, and Sam held up a package of bobby pins. Dean quickly switched them I laughed

"Hey fuel for me and fuel for my baby!" Dean exclaimed

"Skin mags! And shaving cream! Thanks guys" Sam said

I opened up a package of sour belts from Sam

"Aw you're the best" I laughed snatching my egg nog back from Conor, I took a sip and handed it back to him, he shot me a bitchface but smirked and finished it nonetheless.

"Wanna watch the game?!" I asked excitedly, I love Hockey

"Yeah" the guys answered, I sat down in between the boys. If pretending that everything is fine makes my brothers happy then i'm taking this one day at at time

Thanks for Reading! And I hope you those of you who celebrate had a FANTASTIC christmas! And I hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEARS! And remember to be safe, this story means nothing without the readers! And thanks to all of you for your amazing support, you guys are great! :)


	53. Chapter 53

"Dream a Little Dream of Me"

"Holls! C'mon Kiddo! Wake up!" Dean woke me up, which I was not happy about. Today was my sleeping in day. But I was sort of happy, I was having more weird Conor dreams. They only happen when he's away, and he said he's gonna be gone a while.

"Hm where's Sammy?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room

"He left a note saying...he went to the bar" Dean said, I raised my eyebrow

"At...2:00 in the afternoon?" I read from the clock

"Which is why we gotta go pull him out of it" Dean said

"Alright gimme about 5 minutes" I said

"Meet me outside" he said I nodded

I sighed and started to pack my bag, oh the road life. You learn to pack up and get dressed in five minutes or less.

I threw on a pair of jeans, converse, and Sam's old Stanford sweatshirt, which I stole from him. Its so big and warm its like a blanket. I let my hair down and did a weird flip with it, I quickly brushed my teeth and meet Dean in the car

"Time" I said climbing in

"Four minutes fifty nine seconds" he laughed

"Why do you think he went to the bar?" I asked

"I don't know" he sighed

"Sammy's not really the drink your feelings type, thats more you" I said "no offense"

"None taken" he shrugged

"I mean the last time he did this was when-" I stopped myself, that was a bad time

"When he made me promise if he went bad I would kill him" Dean finished

"When I promised I wasn't letting him die" I recalled.

"Looks like neither of those promises really worked out" He said

"Yeah, guess not" I sighed. Why did I have to bring it up

We drove to the nearest bar and sure enough Sammy was sitting there all alone. I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Hey there Sammy" I said

"So how ya doin'" I asked taking a seat on the stool next to him. He just sent a sad smile a few moments of silence passed

"Sammy What are you doing?" Dean asked taking a seat on the other side of him

"Having a drink" Sam answered

"It's two in the afternoon" Dean said

"And you're drinking" I picked up his cup smelt it and took a small sip "Whiskey" I answered. Dean shot me a bitchface

"Sam...hard liquor?" Dean asked

"I drink whiskey all the time" Sam said

"No, no you don't" I said

"What's the big deal? Dean you get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Sam asked

We looked around the bar, the only other person there was an older lady looking ehhh not so good

"It does have slim pickings around here" Dean commented

"Yeah well that cougar has been eyeing you two like pieces of meat" I chuckled

"What's going on with you Sam?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head looking completely lost. I know what this is about now, Sam looks how I feel. I guess i'm just better at hiding it, what can I say plenty of practice.

"I tried, Dean" Sam said

"To do what?" Dean asked confused

"To save you, so did Holly" Sam said

"Could I get a whiskey, double, neat" Dean ordered

"I'm serious, Dean" Sam said

"No, Sammy you're drunk" I said sadly

"I mean, where you're going Dean...what you're gonna become" Sam said starting to tear up

"I can't stop it. I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you" Sam said, I got a lump in my throat and tried not to cry, I hate seeing Sam like this. I also hate the possibility Sam's drunk talk is the truth.

"What I've been telling you" Dean said, I shot him a bitchface

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you because you don't wanna be saved. How can you care so little about yourself?" Sam asked. Yup its true, everything Sam's saying is true. Jesus I could use a whiskey about now

Dean scoffed and smiled a little

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked

Dean's phone started ringing, I forgot he told me to hold it for him. I took it out of my pocket and answered it

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello is Mr. Sinderson there?" A man asked

"Yes, may I ask what this is about?" I asked looking to Dean, he mouthed a "who is it?" I just shrugged

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but, Mr. Singer was found in a motel room this morning, he's been admitted to the hospital"

"What why? What happened?" I asked

"We're not so sure he's in a comatose state..." All of the mans words just sort of blurred, I was frozen

"Holls?" Dean's voice brought me out of it

"Its-its Bobby" I said handing the phone to him

"Hello?" Dean said

"Yes this is Mr. Sinderson" Dean said

"We'll be there in less than an hour" Dean said, we rushed to the hospital. I ran into Bobby's room and froze in the door way. He looked like he was sleeping,

I walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed. I took his hand, in both of mine it was ice cold.

The boys walked in and just stood there as shocked as I was.

"Bobby" I whispered

The doctor walked in

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy" the doctor said

"Except that he's comatose" I spat harshly

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" The doctor asked

"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold" Dean said

"is there anything you can do?" Sam asked

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up" the doctor said

"Thank you" Sam said as the doctor left

We all shared a look before looking back to Bobby.

"Bobby what the hell did you get into?" Sam asked

"I think I know where we can find out" Dean said.

We headed to his motel room

I picked the lock quickly and closed the door behind us. His room looked so neat, like no one was ever there.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation" Dean said

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?" Sam said as we continued looking around

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean said, Every drawer We opened was empty.

"Research, news clippings..." Dean listed

"Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can...you sure we're in the right room" I asked

"How 'bout this?" Sam said from the closet, he pushed the clothes aside to reveal news paper clippings and pages of Research

"Yahtzee" I said

"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks" Dean said

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked. Dean picked up a paper with a plant on it

"Silene capensis, which of course means absolutely nothing to me" Dean read off the paper

"Sounds familiar" I said

"Here, obit" Sam said taking a paper off the wall

"Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist." Sam read

"How'd he bite it?" I asked

"Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up" Sam said

"That sound familiar to you?" Dean said

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-" Sam started

"That started hunting him" I concluded

"Yeah" Sam said

"Alright, you two stay here. See what you make of this" he said pointing to the closet

"What are you gonna do?" I asked

"Look into the good Doctor myself" Dean answered walking out the door. I looked at all the paper and sighed

"Well lets get started" I said unenthusiastically

A few hours of endless researching and going through research passed. All I found is that that plant is more commonly Known as African dream root, and its used for some intense dream walking

I heard the familiar smoke on the water guitar intro and instantly knew Dean was calling. I changed his ringtone so I know it's him, I answered

"Whats up?" I asked

"The Doc was doing some serious sleep studies" Dean said

"Makes sense" I said

"Meet me at the hospital" Dean said hanging up

"C'mon Sammy were heading back to Bobby" I said

"Yeah" he said packing up

We met Dean in the room

"How is he?" I asked Dean ran his hand over his face.

"No change. What you got?" Dean asked. He got up and walked over

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments... Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense" Sam stated

"How so?" Dean asked

"Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries" I answered

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey" Dean said

"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads" Sam explained

"I take it we believe the legends" Dean said

"When don't we?" I remarked

"But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg. I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger" Sam said

"You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad" Sam listed

"And killing people in their sleep?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

We looked over to Bobby

"I have an idea" I said

"What?" Dean asked

"If this is really happening to Bobby, it's like a deep dream right?" I asked

"Yeah I guess" Sam answered

"I can see your guys's Dreams maybe I can see whats going on" I said

"Holly no" Dean said

"Why not Dean? This is Bobby we're talking about...its worth a shot" I said

"Whats the worse that can happen? A nose bleed?" I said, Sam shrugged

"Fine, but I don't like it" Dean said

"You and me both" I said walking over to the side of his bed. I sat in the chair and placed my hand on his forehead I started to focus. Sam and Dean's voices faded.

I opened my eyes and I was in a house. Bobby was running from something down an endless hallway, he looked terrified.

"Help!" He yelled

"Bobby!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me or see me.

"Bobby c'mon! Its a dream!" I yelled

"Somebody! please help me!" He yelled

"Bobby!" I yelled again

I was back in reality with a major headache and a minor nosebleed.

"What happened?" Dean asked handing me tissue.

"It's bad, we have to get him out. He couldn't hear me or see me" I said

We headed back to our motel room

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked

"Play Metallica" I suggested sarcastically

"Could be anyone" sam said

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Anyone who knew the Doctor and had access to his dream shrooms" Dean said

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" I said

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were" Dean said

Sam scoffed

"What?" I asked

"Any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now" Sam sighed

"You know what? You're right" I said

"What?" Sam asked

"Let's go talk to him" Dean smiled, obviously having the same idea as me

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided" Sam said confused

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief

"Any better ideas shoot" I said

"You wanna go dreamwalking inside Bobby's head?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help" Dean said

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there" Sam said

"How bad could it be?" Dean said

"It's bad" I answered "but it's bobby, and we need to help him" I said

"Yeah, you're problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it..." Sam said

"Crap" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"Bela" Dean stated

"Bela? Crap" Sam scoffed

"You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?" I asked in disbelief

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah" Dean said

He made the call, and now its just a waiting game, Sam passed out at his laptop. He was making some strange noises

"Sam" I laughed, Dean smirked.

I threw my shoe and hit Sam's arm. He jumped awake.

"Sam!" I said

"What?" He asked

"Dude, you were out. Making some serious happy noises" Dean smirked

Sam looked uncomfortable

"Who were you dreaming about?" I asked

"What? No one. Nothing" Sam replied

"Why so defensive?" I laughed

"Come on, you can tell me. Angelina Jolie?" Dean asked

"No" Sam said

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked, I busted out laughing

"No. No. Dude, it doesn't matter" Sam said

"Told you, you need to get laid" I muttered, Sam got a mortified look on his face

"Ha, I told him that to" Dean laughed

"Sammy the two people who know you best agree you need to get laid" I said

"Stop! Guys can we just please not talk about this" Sam complained me and Dean laughed

"I called Bela" Dean said Sam flashed a quick smile...oh my god!

"What was that?!" I asked

"What was what?" Sam asked nervously

"I saw that! Oh my god Really" I said, Seriously Sam I mean I know Bela's hot but really, I would've rather have it be Brad Pitt. Dean was still clueless

"Bela? Yeah? She-What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us?" Sam asked

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the Doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do" Dean said

"You gonna come help us with this stuff?" Dean smirked,

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec" Sam said shuffling pages frantically

There was suddenly a knock at the door, we turned to it. I noticed Sam struggling with well you know and busted out laughing, I tossed him his jacket to "cover up"

"God it's like your a teenager again" I muttered. Like I said before growing up on the road surrounded by guys...Nothing is private.

I pulled my revolver as Dean opened the door, it was Bela. Well this is awkward. I tucked my revolver back in my waist band.

"Bela" I said bitchily, I really hate her

"Hey you two called me. Remember?" She said

"I remember you turning us down" Dean said

"Well, I'm taking your sisters advice and not being a bitch" she remarked

"Nah, you're still a bitch" I smirked

"I brought you your African Dream Root" she said handing Dean a jar full

"Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by" she said

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I said

"What? I can't do you three a little favor every now and again?" She asked

"We just wanna know what the strings are before you attach them" I said

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" She asked

"Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you" she said

"Bobby? Why?" Dean asked

"He saved my life once. In Flagstaff. I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?" She asked

"Maybe" Dean said

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" She asked

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" I said

"I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense" Dean said putting the jar in the safe with the colt.

She looks annoyed

"It's 2am where am I supposed to go" She said

"Its a motel get a room" I said, she huffed and walked out. One problem solved

I sat on the bed next to Dean, Sam walked over with the cups. It was a yellow liquid and it stunk, bad.

"Wait can't forget this" Sam said taking an envelope out of his shirt

"Do I wanna know?" I asked

"Whats the hell is that?" Dean asked

"Bobby's hair" Sam said

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean asked

"Nope I didn't wanna know" I said

Sam put some in each of our cups.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body" Sam said

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body" Dean said

"Can't agree with ya more on that" I said

"Well uh...bottoms up" I said, It tasted awful. I wanted to throw it up

"Feel anything?" Sam asked

"Nope" Dean said

"Not even a little" I said

Thunder and lightening sounded from outside

"Hey, when did it start raining?" Sam asked

We walked over to the window

"When did it start raining upside down?" I asked

The colors on the wall started to fade. We were suddenly in the house I saw Bobby in

"Okay, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens" Dean said

"Wait imagine this place without the paint job...mire cluttered, dusty books everywhere" I hinted

"It's Bobby's house" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam said

"Bobby?" Dean called in a hushed voice

"Bobby?" I whispered walking around

"I'm gonna go look outside" Sam said

"No, no, no, stay close" Dean said

"Dude, I'll be fine. Just, look around in here. Look, we gotta find him" Sam said

"Careful Sammy, don't do anything stupid" I said, he nodded walking out the door

Me and Dean cautiously continued searching.

"Bobby!" I called

Dean hit my arm and pointed to a closet a small noise sounded

"Bobby" I called again

"Who's out there?" Bobby asked. He sounded awful

We walked to the door, I knocked softly

"Bobby, you in there?" Dean asked

"Dean? Holly?" Bobby asked

"Yeah. It's us Bobby, Open up" I said

He opened the door and looked behind us to the kitchen.

"Bobby" I said hugging him

"Hey" Dean said

We walked to the kitchen,

"Your face" I said pointing out the scratch

"How in the hell did you two find me?" He asked

"Sam's here somewhere to we got our hands on some of that Dream Roof stuff" I said

"Dream Root? What?" Bobby asked

"Dr. Gregg, the experiments?" Dean hinted

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked

The lamps began to flicker.

"Hurry" Bobby said running for the closet. Dean turned around and grabs him

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bobby? What's going on?" Dean asked

"She's coming" Bobby said terrified

"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Dean asked

"What are you, crazy?" Bobby asked

"It's a dream, Bobby! None of this is real!" I yelled

"Does that look made-up?" Bobby said pointing to a lady, She's wearing a white dress and there's blood on it

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked Bobby has tears in his eyes now

"Bobby?" I asked softly

"She's... She's my wife" Bobby answered. I've heard vaguely about Bobby's wife, I would've never even know about her if I didn't ask Bobby the first time we stayed at his place. You know kids, they say the darnedest things. Even at that age it was obvious It hurt him to talk about, so I never asked him again.

"Why did you do this to me?" She directed at Bobby

"I'd rather died myself than hurt you" Bobby replied

"But you did hurt me. You shoved that knife into me. Again and again. You watched me bleed. Watched me die" she said turning angry

"Bobby, she's not real" Dean tried to get his attention

"How could you?" She cried

"You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you" Bobby said

"You're lying. You wanted me dead. If you'd loved me, you would've found a way!" She yelled

"I'm sorry" Bobby said

"Alright" Dean said dragging Bobby into the other room and closing the kitchen doors, she started banging on them and screaming

"We're telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare!" I said holding the doors closed

Dean finally found a wire to tie around the door knob. I stepped towards Bobby with him

"I killed her" he cried

"Bobby! This is your dream you can wake up. I mean, hell, you can do anything" Dean said

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already" He said

"Look at me. Look at me. You gotta snap out of this now. You gotta snap out of this now! You're not gonna die. We're not gonna let you die. I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to us. You gotta believe me, please" Dean pleaded

"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asked

"Yes. Now take control" I said

Bobby looks towards the door, and closes his eyes tightly. Suddenly all the banging and screaming stops.

I untied the wore and opened the doors, she was gone

"I don't believe it" Bobby said

"Believe it" I said

"Now would you please wake up?" Dean asked

I suddenly jumped awake in bed, Sam and Dean did as well

I looked over to Sam "where the hell have you been?" I asked

"Fighting with the guy who started this. What about you two?" Sam said

"Fending off Bobby's dead/possessed wife" I said

"Snapping him out of it" Dean said

We headed straight to the hospital, Sam went to check out Jeremy. Bobby was already sitting up in bed with a file

"Bobby!" I said running over and hugging him

"Hey squirt" he greeted "Dean" he added

"Hey Bobby" he said

I sat next to him on the bed and started reading papers

"Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife?" Dean asked, Bobby looked over at him

"Everybody got into hunting somehow" Bobby sighed

"I'm sorry" Dean said

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, guys I'd still be lost in there. Or dead. Thank you" Bobby said

"Bobby you don't have to thank us, you'd do the same" I said, he smiled

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now" Sam said walking in

"He ain't much of a stoner" Bobby said picking up his picture and looking at it.

"No?" Dean asked

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head" Bobby answered, well this is just fantastic

"He's Father of the Year" Bobby remarked

"He died before Jeremy was 10"

"Looks like a real sweetheart" I commented holding up a copy of his license.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand, he hasn't dreamt since" Bobby said

"Till he started dosing the dream drug" Dean said

"yep" Bobby said

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" I asked

"He was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there" Bobby said

"Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place? Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing" Bobby said

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb" Dean said with a nervous laugh

We all turned and looked at him

"Dean, you didn't?" I started

"I was thirsty" Dean tried to defend

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you" Sam said

"Well, now we just have to find him first" Dean said

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep" Bobby said

IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS! Two days since anyone has slept, Me and Sam had to stay awake to make sure Dean didn't pass out, and Bela is doing the same for Bobby back at the motel

Dean's driving, I don't even know where to. We're just driving

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost. Where the hell could he be?!" Dean said pissed

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little..." Sam started Dean shot him a look that shut him up

"...caffeinated" I finished for Sam

"Yeah well, thanks for the news flash" Dean said sarcastically.

Dean's phone started ringing, he fumbled with it before answering it

"Tell me you got something" Dean said

"Yeah" Dean said angrily

"What the hell, Bobby!" Dean yelled

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just.. I'm-I'm-I'm tired" Dean said yeah and cranky, all of us are. About an hour ago I was ready to start throwing punches at them.

"What's Bela got?" Dean asked

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" He said hanging up and throwing his phone in the backseat next to me.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done!" Dean said pulling onto a side road in the forest and driving to a clearing

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Taking myself a long-overdue nap" Dean said

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you!" I said

"That's the idea" Dean said

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you right?" I said

"Come on, we can't find him, so let him come to me" Dean said

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?" Sam said

"I can handle it" Dean said

"Not alone, you can't" Sam said reaching over and pulling some of Dean's hair out.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Coming in with you" Sam said

"Well so am I" I said

"Holly we need you here to make sure nothing goes on. Just peak into our heads every once in a while and if it looks bad you call Bobby" Sam said

"Fine" I agreed

"No! you're not Sam!" Dean exclaimed

"Why not? At least then it'll be two against one" Sam said

"Cause I don't want either of you digging around in my head

"Too bad" Sam stated

They both passed out pretty quick, and just left me here to worry. Great, enough time has passed what the hell is going on in there!

I put my hand on Dean's forehead like I did with Bobby. I ended up in our motel room, Dean's standing there and a man is in a chair clicking the lamp on and off.

"Dean?" I tested if he could hear me but he couldn't

"Jeremy" he said to the man, the man turned around. It was Dean, oh what the hell? It was Dean but something about him was off, he had a sinister look to him.

"Hey, Dean" Fake Dean said

"Well, aren't you a handsome son of a gun" Dean smiled

"We need to talk" fake Dean said, they began circling each other.

"I get it. I get it. I'm my own worst nightmare, is that it? Huh? Kind of like the Superman III junkyard scene? A little mano y mano with myself?" Dean said

"Joke all you want, smart-ass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth" fake Dean said

"I know how dead you are inside. How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror... and hate what you see" Fake Dean said, whats he talking about?

"Sorry, pal. it's not gonna work. You're not real" Dean smiled

"Sure I am. I'm you" f Dean said

"I don't think so. 'Cause see, this is my siesta. Not yours. All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you go bye-bye" Dean said snapping his fingers, nothing happened, he snapped about three more times with the same result.

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you" f Dean said, the door slammed shut and locked

"Like I said..." F Dean raises a shot gun

"we need to talk" f Dean said they started circling each other again

"De c'mon its not real!" I said noticing his expression change

"Talk about low self-esteem" F Dean chuckled

"Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?" F Dean said.

"No thats not true!" I said as if he could hear me

"Wake up, Dean. Come on, wake up" I said

"I mean, after all, you've got nothing outside of Sam and Holly" F Dean taunted

"You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog" F Dean said

"That-That's not true" Dean said

"No? What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car? That's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket? Dad's. Your music? Dad's. Do you even have an original thought?" F Dean said

Dean scoffed

"No. No, all there is is, "Watch out for Sammy and Holly! Look out for your little brother and sister, boy!" You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?" F Dean said

"Just shut up" Dean said

"I mean, think about it...all he ever did is train you, boss you around" F Dean said

"But Sam... and little Holls, those two he doted on. Those two he loved" F Dean said

"No!" I said

"I mean it. I'm getting pissed" Dean said

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?" F Dean said

"No! Dean thats not true!" I yelled with no results

Dean took the gun and hit fake Dean with it

He pushed f Dean hard against the wall

"My father was an obsessed bastard!" Dean yelled

F Dean tried to get up and Dean hit him down again

"All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam and Holly! That was his crap. He's the one who couldn't protect his family. He-" Dean took a step back and hit him again

"He's the one who let Mom die" Dean said. I felt tears run down my face.

"Who wasn't there for Sam or Holly! I always was! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me! And I don't deserve to go to hell!" Dean shot f Dean twice in the chest

Fake Dean was slumped against the wall dead

Dean walked over, suddenly F Dean's eyes opened, completely black. It made both of us jump back

"You can't escape me, Dean! You're gonna die. And this, this is what you're gonna become" F Dean said menacingly

Everything went black, we all jumped awake in the impala

Dean looked shaken, so was I. What the hell was that? Is that how Dean really feels? Dad loved him, dad died for him. I mean he was no father of the year but Dad did the best he could.

We headed back to the motel in silence. Bela was already gone. We walked in the motel room and met up with Bobby,

"Holly you okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah i'm fine" I said, he could tell I was lying but he didn't say anything about it

"Thats weird, Bela just took off" Sam said

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place" Bobby said

"I thought you saved her life" Dean said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked confused

"The thing in Flagstaff" I said

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all" Bobby said

"You three better check your pockets" Bobby said

"Oh no" I said walking over to the closet, the safe was broken into and the colt was gone.

"Bela stole the Colt" Sam said in disbelief

"Damn it!" Bobby said pissed

"Pack you crap" Dean said

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked

"Hunting the bitch down" I answered for Dean, we decided to stay for a few hours until the sun came up.

We packed up and hit the road in the morning, I want to tell Dean that I was there, but nows not the time, I decided to sit upfront in between them

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering. When you were in my head, what did you see?" Dean asked

"Uh, just Jeremy. He kept me separated from you. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess" Sam said

"What about you?" Sam asked

"Nothing. I was looking for you the whole time" Dean said a few moments of silence passed

"Sam?Holls?" Dean said

"Yeah?" Sam asked, Dean cleared his throat

"I've been doing some thinking. And... Well, the thing is... I don't wanna die" Dean said

"And I don't wanna go to hell" Dean admitted

"We're not gonna let you" I said, he sent me a sad smile, I leaned my head on his shoulder

"Alright. Yeah. We're gonna find a way to save you" Sam said Dean smiled slightly

"Okay...good" he said.

I never had the intention of letting either one of my brothers die. I'm not letting Dean die, i'm not letting him go to hell, and i'm most defiantly not letting him become the version of himself he keeps away in his head. I don't know how, but i'm going to find a way. No matter what it takes

Thanks for reading :)


	54. Chapter 54

I woke up early to notice Dean stir awake as well, Sam's still asleep

"Should we wake him?" I asked

"Nah the alarm should go off in about a half an hour" Dean said

"Mmk i'm hitting the shower" I mumbled getting out of bed

I set my stuff down on the bathroom counter and sighed looking in the mirror. I turn seventeen next week, I just can't believe it's almost been a year since everything went down. Oh how time passes

Conor popped up

"Yeah I know" he said

"what?" I smirked talking to his reflection

"You can't fool me Holls i've been around awhile I know that look" He chuckled

"It feels like just yesterday I was given amazing privilege of being hired as your reaper" He said sarcastically I hit his shoulder

"Shut up, you love me i'm a joy to be around" I smirked

"Oh yeah, I love you like a disease" he remarked

"So whats going on in reaper town?" I asked

"It's been quite, the busy holidays are basically over" he said

"The only thing left for awhile is valentines day how many deaths could there possibly be?" I laughed

"Oh you'd be surprised. There's lots of lonely people on valentines day" he stated

"Makes sense" I shrugged

"And thank you Conny for making Valentines day morbid" I said

"I actually have to go take care of some things I should be gone awhile but back before a certain pain in the ass turns seventeen" he smirked

"Wow you remembered" I said

"Of course. Holland Elizabeth Winchester, born on January 13 at 2:45 AM Lawrence Memorial Hospital, Kansas. It's all hardwired up here" he pointed to his head I just laughed

"Well if you know all of that at least tell me your actual birthday" I said

"December 3, 1823 Northern Ireland" he said

"I'll remember that" I smirked

"I better get going. But i'll be back, promise" he said

"Should I tell you to be safe?" I smirked

"No but I need to tell you...Be safe baby Winchester" He said I gave a nod

"Alright...well get out of here perv. I need a shower" I joked

"I'll see you later" he said

"Be safe" I smiled

I took my much needed shower and walked out of the steamy bathroom to see Sam still sleeping and Dean tying his shoe. Asia's "Heat of the Moment"came on the radio and successfully scared the crap out of me.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean yelled

"Dude. Asia?" Sam asked amused as he sat up

"Come on. You love this song and you know it" I remarked

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself" Sam said

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you" Dean said cranking up the volume, Sam laughed

We started getting ready, i'm just thankful I jumped in the shower first

You wouldn't think the three of us fit in front of a motel mirror to brush our teeth but we've had plenty of practice in our lives

Dean was gargling his mouthwash excessively loud to annoy Sam and i'd say he was successful, I just laughed and walked out with Sam

"Whenever you're ready, Dean" Sam said, Dean was looking through a bag for his gun.

Dean pulled out a red bra with black lace stripes on it and a red bow. I instantly recognized it

"This yours?" Dean laughed asking Sam

"Oh my god! Dean! what the hell!" I Yelled

Realization hit him like a truck he instantly threw it on the ground

"Ah! Oh my god!" He yelled I picked it up off the ground and stuffed it in my bag

"Why was it in the bag?!" He yelled

"I don't know! Sometimes clothes just end up random places" I shrugged

"Well why does it look- like that! You don't need one like that!" He said, I instantly knew what he was talking about

"Its a bra Dean!" I said, Sam was just amused by this whole situation

"Like you haven't seen a bra in your life" I chuckled

"It's a sexy bra!" He exclaimed

Me and Sam laughed

"Yeah well nobody better be seeing that!" He said

"Too late" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear just to fuck with him

"The hell was that?!" He said

"Oh nothing" I smirked walking out the door

We headed to the nearest diner

"Now who's ready for some breakfast?" Dean asked as we walked in

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett." The cashier said handing him his change

"Yeah, yeah" he replied

We sat at a booth

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean read off the specials board

"You even know what that is?" Sam asked

"No but it sounds fantastic" he smirked

"Hello my name is Dorris i'll be your waitress. You three ready?" She asked

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee" Dean ordered

"Coffee and a short stack" Sam ordered

"Chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon, hash browns, coffee, and orange juice" I ordered

"You got it" she said walking off

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela" Dean said

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that. Where is she again?" Sam said

"Being a bitch" I replied

"Look. Believe me guys, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this" Sam said

"All right, so this professor" I started

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished" Sam read

"Last known location?" Dean asked

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot" Sam said I laughed

"What?" I asked

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning" Dean read off the flyer

Dorris walked over

"Three coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the—" Dorris said the hot sauce fell off the tray and broke on the floor

"Whoops. Crap! Sorry" she said

"Cleanup!" She called to the kitchen

We ate our food started to head back to the impala. Were discussing the case more

"Sam, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling" Dean listed

"they're only dangerous to your wallet" I added

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex—" Sam said

"Broward County Mystery Spot?" I said in disbelief

"Well sometimes these places are legit" Sam shrugged

"All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-as IF...what's the lore?" Dean asked

"Well—" Sam started

Dean accidentally bumped into a blonde girl

"Excuse me" she said

"Well? Sammy the lore?" I asked

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where" Sam said

"Sounds a little X-Files to me" Dean said as we passed two movers trying to fit a piano through a doorway

"Told you it wouldn't fit" one of them said

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?" The other one asked sarcastically

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something"Sam said

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look" Dean said

Later that night we headed to the "Mystery Spot" yeah right this place is totally BS

Dean was shining the flashlight around and up onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.

"Wow. Uncanny" I remarked sarcastically, Dean chuckled

"Find anything?" Dean asked Sam

"Nope, not even a live wire" Sam said holding up the EMF

"Do you have any idea what we're actually looking for?" I asked

"Uh ... yeah" Sam answered

Dean raised his eyebrow skeptically

"Really?" I asked

"No" Sam answered

We continued to look around

"What the hell are you doing here?" The owner asked, he had a gun pointed at Dean

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. We can explain" Dean said putting his hands out

"You robbing me?" He asked

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down" I said

"Don't move!" The owner yelled at Dean

"Just putting the gun down" Placing his gun at the ground the owner fired, Dean fell back

"Dean! No!" I screamed, tears already forming in my eyes

Me and Sam ran over to Dean

"Dean! Hey! Hey!" Sam said Holding Dean

"You son of a bitch! Call 911!"I yelled

"I didn't mean to—" the Owner started

"Now!" Sam yelled. I grabbed Deans hand

"Stay with me De, we're getting help...we're getting help oh god. Dean!" I cried

"Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no ... not like this..." Sam cried shaking him slightly. How could this be happening

"Dean! No please De! Please! Don't do this, it's not your time yet!" I cried

"Dean, hey! C'mon Holly's turning seventeen next week! You have to see that! You have to be there when that happens! Stay with me!" Sam yelled

Dean went still

"No! De please no!" I cried

"Dean" Sam said

I started to feel a pain in my chest, when I looked down there was a bullet wound in the same place Dean got shot

"Sammy" I said

"Holly!" He yelled

I woke up early to notice Dean stir awake as well, Sam's still asleep. I had the strangest dream

"Should we wake him?" I asked

"Nah the alarm should go off in about a half an hour" Dean said

"Mmk i'm hitting the shower" I mumbled getting out of bed

I set my stuff down on the bathroom counter and sighed looking in the mirror. I turn seventeen next week, I just can't believe it's almost been a year since everything went down. Oh how time passes

I jumped in the shower, I couldn't help but feel serious Deja vu

I took my much needed shower and walked out of the steamy bathroom to see Sam still sleeping and Dean tying his shoe. Asia's "Heat of the Moment"came on the radio and successfully scared the crap out of me.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean yelled

Okay now i'm starting to seriously freak out, I know this happened. It wasn't a dream, but it had to be

Sam sat up looking despondent

"Dean" he said

"Yeah get ready" Dean said

We're brushing our teeth in the bathroom, I remember this

Dean was gargling his mouthwash loudly, but Sam didn't react

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked

"I had the weirdest dream" Sam said

"Oh yeah clowns or midgets?" Dean laughed

We headed to the diner and sat at a booth

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean said

"It's Tuesday?" I asked

"Yeah" Dean answered looking at me like I was nuts

"Are you three ready to order?" Doris asked

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee" Dean ordered

"Just a coffee black" I ordered

"Nothing for me thanks" Sam said starring off to nothing

"Let me know if you change your mind" she said walking off

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela" Dean said. I know this has happened before

"Hey!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of us

"You two with me?" Dean asked

"What?" I asked

"You two sure you feel okay?" Dean asked, Sam sighed

"You don't—you don't remember? Any of this?" Sam asked

"Remember what?" Dean asked

"This. Today. Like it's—like it's ... happened before?" I said

"You mean like déjà vu?" Dean asked

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before" I said

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." Dean said

"No, forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again" Sam asked

"Okay, how is that not dé—" Dean started

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even..." Sam said frustrated

Doris walked over with a tray

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the" The hot sauce fell, Sam caught it Doris gasped

"Thanks"she said

"Nice reflexes" Dean said

"That already happened" I said

We ate and left the diner walking back to the impala

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Dean said as me and Sam tried to explain this all happened before

"Okay, look. Yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too" Sam said

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced" Dean remarked. Sam was right, the last thing from yesterday I remember was having the owner of the mystery spot point a gun at us

"So you don't believe us?!" I asked

Dean laughed and bumped into the same blonde girl

"Excuse me" She said

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions and you bought Holly into it" Dean suggested

"No, no way, way too vivid. Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, the owner had a gun and then —I can't remember" I said

"And then what?" Dean asked

"I don't know I woke up" Sam said, I can tell he's lying

We passed the same movers walking down the street trying to get the piano from in the door

"Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it—" Sam started

"Maybe what?" Dean asked

"We gotta check that place out. Look, just – go with us on this, okay?" I said

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after closing, get ourselves a nice long look" Dean said

"Wait, what? No" Sam said suddenly

"Why not?" Dean asked

"Uhh – Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded" Sam said

"My God, you're a freak" Dean laughed, I mouthed a what happened to Sam he just made the gun symbol and aimed at Dean and then me

Dean was a few feet ahead of us

He took a step into the street and a car sped out of no where and hit him, I was frozen in shock, I felt tears running down my cheeks

"Dean, no, no, no" Sam yelled running over

I snapped out of it and ran over as fast as I could, Sam sat there holding Dean

"Dean! No!" I cried, he had blood on his face and was barely moving

"Hey, Dean no" Sam said, Dean's eyes shut.

I started to feel a pain so bad I couldn't breathe

"Sam" I gasped trying to catch breathe.

"Holly!" He said, I felt blood run down my face

I woke up early to notice Dean stir awake as well, Sam's still asleep. What the hell happened! All I remember is walking down the street

The rest of the morning went exactly the same except me and Sam we're even more out if it.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean said as we sat down at a booth, hearing that is almost as annoying as hearing Asia every morning

"Okay, would you listen to us,Dean? 'Cause we're kind of flipping out" Sam said

"Are you three ready?" Doris asked

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black. She'll take a coffee black and Nothing for me, thanks" Sam ordered

"You got it." Doris said walking away

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that" Dean joked.

"Quit screwing around, Dean" Sam said

"Okay. Okay. I'm listening. So, so – you think that you two are in some kind of a what again?" Dean asked

"Time loop" I answered

"Like Groundhog Day" Dean said

"Yes, exactly. Like Groundhog Day" I said

"Uh-huh" Dean nodded

"So you don't believe us!" Sam asked

"Its just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh—" Dean started

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" I answered

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Dean asked

"Because you said it before, Dean, that's the whole point" Sam said

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—whoops! Crap" Doris dropped it but Sam caught it and put it on the table without even looking

"Thanks" She said walking off

"Nice reflexes" Dean remarked

"No. I knew it was going to happen" Sam said

"Okay, look. I'm sure that there's some sort of an explanation—" Dean started

"You're just going to have to go with us on this, Dean, you just have to, you owe me that much!" Sam said

"Calm down–" Dean said

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down. I can't. Because—" Sam stopped himself

"Because what?" Dean asked

"Because you die, today, Dean. So does Holly" Sam said

"I'm not gonna die. Not today" Dean said

"Twice now I've watched you two die, and I can't— I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me. Please" Sam pleaded

"All right. I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out" Dean said

Sam nodded unhappily

We walked down the street the same dog barked the same girl bumped into Dean and the same movers were messing with a piano

"I don't get it if Holly dies how can she remember?" Dean asked

"I can only remember up until the point we die" I pointed out

"It's weird after you die, Holly develops your injuries" Sam said

"Still doesn't explain why you remember and I don't" Dean said

"I don't think i'm supposed to remember" I said

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked waving the flyer

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The, the magnetic fields bending spacetime or whatever" Sam said

"I don't know, it all seems a little too "X-Files" for me" Dean said

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam said

"All right! All right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look" Dean said

"No no no no no, we can't" Sam said

"Why not?"Dean asked

"Because y–y–ou—" Sam started

"I what?" Dean asked

"We die there?"Dean asked

"Blown away, actually" Sam said

"Huh. Okay, let's go now" Dean said about to take a step into the street

Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him back just as the car zoomed by

"Stay out of the way!" The driver yelled

"Wait, did he –?" I asked

"Yesterday. Yeah" Sam said

"And?" Dean asked

"And what?" Sam said

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?" Dean asked

"You peed yourself" Sam said irritated

"Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean said

"Ew! Did I pee myself?" I asked

"No" Sam answered

"Ha" I laughed at Dean

We headed to the mystery spot

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get" the owner said, its hard to believe this is the guy that killed me and dean

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Carpiak?" Sam asked

"Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when" he said, I rolled my eyes

"So you'd know if anything strange happened" I said

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot" he chuckled

"What exactly does that mean?" Sam asked

"Well, uh ... it's where the laws of physics have no meaning" He said

"Okay, like how?" Sam asked getting pissed

"Take the tour" the owner grinned

"The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?" I asked

"Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?" He asked

"Just answer the question" Sam said

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment—" he said

"Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?" Sam asked

"Okay. Look. Guys. Um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds" he admitted

"Okay, Kojak, let's get some air" Dean said dragging Sam out

"Well, I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought - it's full of crap" Dean said

"Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?" Sam asked

"I don't know. All right, let me just – So, every day I die then Holly dies" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam answered

"And that's when you two wake up again, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah" I answered

"So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out" Dean said

"You think?" I asked

"Its worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight" Dean suggested

"Okay" Sam nodded anxiously

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" Dean asked

We continued to walk down the street when a piano came falling down and crushed Dean. I looked up to see the two movers holing a broken rope

"Dean...Son of a bitch" I said

I woke up to heat of the moment along with Sam

"Rise and shine!" Dean yelled

"So what was it this time?" I asked

"A piano" Sam answered distraught

We went to the diner again, me and Sam both held despairing looks on our faces

"I still think you two are nuts, but ... whatever this is, we'll figure it out" Dean said

"Gee Thanks" I said

"So, uh ... If you two are stuck in "Groundhog Day", why? What's behind it?" Dean asked

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure" Sam said

"What do we do?" Dean asked

"Well, we keep you breathing. Try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of" I shrugged

"Shouldn't be too hard" Dean said

"Yeah, right. Dean, I've watched you die a few times now followed by Holly and I can't ever seem to stop it" Sam said

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You say I order the same thing every day, right?"Dean asked

"Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon" I answered

"Excuse me, sweetheart?" Dean called to the waitress

"Can I get sausage instead of bacon?" Dean ordered

"Sure thing, hon" Doris said

"See? Different day already. You see, we decide that I am not gonna die – I'm not gonna die"Dean said trying to make us feel better. I can't even imagine what this is doing to Sam. At least I can't remember when Dean dies

"Thank you" Dean said as Doris bought over his food

He took a bite of his sausage and started to puke

"Dean. Dean?" Sam asked i started to choke

Closeup of SAM's closed eyes.

I woke up to heat of the moment with Sam again, I looked over to him

"Chocked on a sausage" Sam answered

Dean was in the shower

"When I get out we'll grab some breakfast" Dean yelled from the bathroom

"No!" I yelled

"We can't leave!" Sam called back

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean asked

"You'll thank us when it's Wednesday!" I said

"Whatever that means" Dean said

A few minutes passed before we heard a yelp and a thud. Me and Sam shared a knowing look

We woke up to heat of the moment again

We were eating tacos today

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?" Dean asked I sighed

Heat of the moment again woke us up, I looked to Sam

"Bad tacos" he answered

I saw Dean plugging in his razor in the bathroom

Heat of the moment played on the radio as I sat up and looked over to an exhausted Sam, he looked broken. I've lost count of how many Tuesdays have passed they all sort of blurred together

"I accidentally killed you with an axe" Sam said

My eyes widened "Sam!" I said he just shrugged

We carried on morning routine and sat at our booth in the diner

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean said

Sam set down the old mans keys

"What are those?" Dean asked

"The old man's. Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel" I said

"You three ready?" Doris asked

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee" Dean ordered

"Nothing for me" I stated

"Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot" Sam said

"How'd you know that?" Doris asked

"Lucky guess" I shrugged

"Okay, so you think we're caught in some kind of what, again?"Dean asked

"Time loop" Sam answered

"Like Groundhog Day" Dean asked

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it" Sam said, he sounded bad

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy" Dean remarked

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—whoops! Crap!" Doris said dropping the sauce

Sam caught the hot sauce and passed it

"Thanks" Doris said

"Nice reflexes" Dean remarked

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen" Sam said

"You don't know everything" Dean stated

"Yeah. I do" Sam answered

"Yeah, right. Nice guess" Dean said

"It wasn't a guess" Sam said

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam" the boys bickered in unison

They lean towards each other simultaneously.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he—" they said in unison

"Okay, enough!" I yelled, they sat back in their seats

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit" Sam said

Judge Myers overheard and knocked over his glass.

"Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home" Sam said

"What's your point?" Dean asked

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way followed by Holly. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life, and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again" Sam said

"Dog" I said as we passed and it started to bark

"There's gotta be some way out of this" Dean said

"Where's my dang keys?" Sam said as we passed the old man

"Where's my dang keys?" The old man said searching his pockets

"Excuse me." I Said as the Blonde bumped into Dean

"Excuse me" She said

"She's kinda cute" Dean chuckled

"Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean asked

"Excuse me, miss!" Dean called after the girl

"A hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked holding up the missing flyer

"That's the guy who went missing?"

I said

"That's his daughter back there" Dean said, Sam grabbed the flyer and chased after her

The dog growled and barked at Dean, he leaned over to pet it

"Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend?"

Dean I don't think-" I started

"Good boy—aaah!" Dean yelled as the lease broke and the dog attacked him

Heat of the moment bought me out of my sleep again. I rolled my eyes and looked to Sam

"Dog attack" he answered

We're at the diner, Sam's on his laptop, Dean's eating

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is" Sam read

"What is he?" Dean asked

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog" Sam said

"He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites—he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here" Sam turned the laptop

"Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me" Dean said

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself" I said

"When'd you two have time to do all this research?" Dean asked

"C'mon" Sam said packing up his laptop, Dean laughed

"What?"Sam asked

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts" Dean chuckled

"Son of a bitch" I think I know exactly whats going on

"What?" Sam asked

"You're right, that is just desserts" I said, elbowing Sam and motioning to pink syrup

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays" Sam started

"all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" I concluded

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean asked

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever." Sam said

"It was the Heat of the moment!"

The radio played, I sat up

"Rise and shine!" Dean yelled

We headed to the diner again

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked

"Eat your breakfast" I stated

The man got up and left me and Sam followed

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked putting money down and following us out

Sam grabbed the man and slammed him against the fence with a steak at his neck, I held mine up ready

"Hey!" The man yelled

"We know who you are. Or should I say, what" Sam said

"Oh my god, please don't kill me" The man pleaded

"Uh, Sam! Holly?!" Dean yelled

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it" Sam said

"What?" The man said

"It's your MO that gave you away" I said

"Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts—your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam said

"Yeah, sure, okay"

"Just put the stake down!" The man pleaded

"Sam, maybe you should—" Dean started

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops—in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster" Sam said

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space—" the man cried

"Don't lie to us! We know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" I yelled

The man morphed into the same trickster from last time

"Actually, Sweetheart, you didn't" He laughed

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" He said

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean asked

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one" he answered

"Then you three showed up. I made you the second you hit town" he laughed

"So this is fun for you? Killing me Dean over and over again?" I asked

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Holly and Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever? Now Holly you're a mystery. You're not supposed to die. Its like you made the trick better on your own" he laughed

"You son of a bitch" Sam said

"How long will it take you two to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what" He said

"Oh yeah? We kill you, this all ends now" Sam said pressing the stake closer

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear" he said

"You're lying" I said

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner" he said

"No just easier to kill you" I said

"Can't have that kiddo" He said snapping his fingers

"Gotta get back in time!" I heard the radio, it wasn't Asia! I sat up and noticed Sam had the same look on his face, I jumped up and hugged him

"What, you two gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked from the bathroom

"No asia?" Sam asked

"I know this station sucks" Dean said

I ran over and wrapped him in a tight hug

"What was that about?" Dean asked but Sam came over and did the same thing

"Okay am I missing something here?" Dean asked

"It's Wednesday!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" Dean said

"What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam asked

"No. How many Tuesdays did you two have?" He asked amused

"don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?" Sam asked

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it"

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now" Sam said

"No breakfast?" Dean asked

"No breakfast" I replied

Dean took a duffle out to the car while me and Sammy finished packing up the room. Both our heads snapped up to the sound of a gunshot. My stomach dropped. I've never ran that fast in my life.

I saw Dean lying still on the ground while Cal went running

"Dean!" I screamed

"No!" Sam yelled

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I cried

"Holly do you feel anything?" Sam asked

"No oh god Dean! No! Please" I cried holding him

Sam shut his eyes and opened them, nothing happened

"I'm supposed to wake up" Sam said

I can't believe it, Dean's dead and this is some kind of sick joke. Months passed. Sam dumped me at Bobby's without saying a word he's been trying to hunt down the trickster. He said he didn't need me in the way.

I know this isn't real because every call to Conor went unanswered and he hasn't been back. I know if he found out Dean died he would get here no matter what. Unless he's dead too. But I can't think like that, not now. It has to be a trick because thats the only thing keeping me together right now.

Sam hasn't answered any calls we've only been hearing about him from other hunters saying how he's been "terminator" lately. They said he's been showing no mercy like he's damn emotionless. That his hunting is so good it scares them. Thats not my Sam, I want to talk to him but he doesn't answer and he's been covering his tracks pretty good but not good enough.

I have a lead on Sam, I don't wanna tell Bobby I need to do this by myself. I need to talk to Sam by myself.

Last I heard is he's staying at a motel about a state over. I waited until Bobby went to bed and snuck out the kitchen door. I was debating hot-wiring one of Bobby's cars but he'd hear and probably shoot me with his shot gun thinking i'm an intruder. I ran for about a mile until I came upon a parked tahoe. I wrote a note saying where it would be.

I hot-wired it and drive off. It took me a few hours but I finally reached the motel. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I pulled in next to the impala. I found him

I walked to the front desk

"May I help you?" The guy asked

"Yeah i'm looking for a friend of mine, would've checking in a room not that long ago. Freakishly tall, shaggy hair?" I asked

"Uh-room 258" he said

"Thanks" I smiled walking out. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Put your gun away Sammy it's me" I said, he opened the door halfway

"Holland what the hell are you doing here?" He asked emotionlessly

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood" I replied sarcastically

"I told you to stay at Bobby's" he said

"And I told you to fuck off...now are you going to let me in?" I asked

He sighed opening the door

I walked in, the walls were covered in research and the bed barely slept in.

He was bleeding through his shirt

"Why are you here?" He asked again

"To make sure you're okay!" I stated

"I'm fine! I don't need you checking up on me" he said deadpan

"Sam you're bleeding" I pointed out

"It's nothing" he said

"Sam it's something...take of your shirt" I said, he sighed in defeat and sure enough there was a bullet wound in his side

"What the hell Sam! Thats not nothing! Wheres the first aid kit?" I sighed

"Holly I don't-" he started

"Don't you fucking dare try to fight me on his! Where is it?" I asked again

"In the bathroom" he said

I grabbed the things I needed from the kit and was looking around the motel room for some antiseptic, I found a bottle of whiskey

"Really Sam" I held the bottle up, he didn't say anything, I poured some on the stuff I was about to use and in his wound, he barely flinched. I handed the bottle to him to finish the last few sips. I dug out the bullet and stitched up the wound, he barely moved the whole time.

I finished putting on the bandage and moved my chair in front of him to talk

"Sammy this isn't you" I cried

"I don't meed a fucking intervention Holly!" He said standing up

"Sam! Don't you get it! This is all fake, the trickster is still screwing with us!" I said

"Yeah! And what if he's not?!" Sam yelled

"You can't think like that because thats exactly what he wants!" I cried

"Sammy look at what you've been doing, this isn't you!" I said, his phone started ringing and cut me off.

He answered it, it was Bobby

"Yes she's here" Sam said glancing over at me

"Where?" He asked

"I'll be there" Sam said hanging up

"You mean we'll be there?" I said

"Holly! I don't want you going" he stated

"Why because you can't do whatever you want! I'm going whether you like it or not" I stated with finality

Bobby said he had a lead on the trickster, we had to go back to the mystery spot. We made it there the next night, not a single word was said the entire drive.

We met Bobby inside, I walked over and hugged him.

He hugged Sam

"Its good to see ya again boy" Bobby said, Sam barely responded

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" Sam asked

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic" Bobby said

"So?" Sam asked

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here" Bobby said

"What do we need?" I asked

"Blood" Bobby answered

"How much?" Sam asked

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too" Bobby said

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry" I said in disbelief

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years" Bobby said

"Then let's go get some" Sam said. No way

"No way in hell Sam!" I yelled

"You break my heart, kid" Bobby said

"What?" Sam asked

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man" Bobby stated

"Then why'd you bring me here?" Sam asked

"Why? Because it was the only way! Holly wasn't coming back without you! And its the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!" Bobby said

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself" Sam said

"Wait Sam! You're not killing anyone!" I yelled

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Sam yelled

"Yes it is because you're still my brother!" I yelled back

"You want your brother back so bad?" Bobby asked he took out a knife and handed it to Sam

"No Bobby!" I yelled

"Better me than a civilian" Bobby shrugged

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you" Sam said

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother. Let me get him back to you" Bobby said,

"No Bobby! Thats not true!" I said

"Bobby—" Sam started

"You Holly and Dean, you boys are the closest thing I have to family. I wanna do this" Bobby said

"No" I cried

"Okay" Sam said

"Sam!" I yelled Bobby kneeled with his back towards Sam

"Just make it quick" Bobby said

"No Sam! Sam please!" I tried to take the knife but he pushed me away and winked at me, then it hit me, Bobby wouldn't even have mentioned a ritual if he knew an innocent person had to die

"Okay, Because you're not Bobby" Sam said shoving a steak through his chest. He collasped, nothing happened

"Sam" I said

"Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!" Sam yelled

His corpse vanished

The trickster appeared

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen either of you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket" he laughed

"Bring him back" Sam stated

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak"he said.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday—er, Wednesday—when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear" I pleaded

"You swear" he chuckled

"Yes" Sam answered

"I don't know. Even if I could—" he started

"You can" I said

"True. But that doesn't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours, Holly's too" he said

"Lesson? What lesson?" Sam asked

"This obsession to save Dean that you two have. The way you three keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of both of you. Sometimes you just gotta let people go" he said

"He's our brother" I cried

"Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him" he said

"Please. Just—please" Sam pleaded

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it" he said

"Meaning what?" I asked

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out" he said snapping his fingers

"Promise me I'll be back in time!" The sound woke me up, I saw Sam next to me

"What, you two gonna sleep all day?"

Dean asked

"I know, no Asia. This station sucks" Dean commented

"It's Wednesday" I smiled

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off" Dean said

Me and Sam ran over and wrapped Dean in a hug

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you two have?" Dean chuckled

"Enough" I answered

"What, uh, what do you remember?" Sam asked

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it" Dean said

"Let's go" I said

"No breakfast?" Dean asked

"No breakfast" I answered

"All right, I'll pack the car" Dean said

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone" Sam said

"It's the parking lot, Sam" Dean chuckled

"Just—just trust me" Sam said

"Hey, you two don't look so good. Something else happen?" Dean asked

"just a really weird dream" Sam answered

"Clowns or midgets?"Dean asked

"We'll tell you about it later" Sam grinned

We packed up and drive as far as we could until Dean wanted to stop, we checked into a motel. I dropped my bags in the corner as we all get settled in

"Got a few quarters Dean?" I asked, he tossed them to me

"Get me a coke" Dean said. I walked out to the soda machine and got Dean's coke and my Dr. Pepper, I turned around to see Ruby

"What the hell do you want Ruby?" I asked bitchily

"Good to know your glad to see me" She remarked

"Just shut up and tell me what you want" I said, i'm too tired to deal with her shit right now, I crossed my arms over my chest

"I have a way to save your brother" she said

"How?" I asked skeptical

"It's a way to trade places with him, the crossroads demon will be there. Meet me at 128 Denmark St. In about two hours" She said starting to walk away

"Why did you come to me not Sam?" I asked

"Because I trust you to keep it a secret" She said

"I don't think I have to remind you but come alone" she added walking out of sight

I'm not stupid, I know nothing in this world comes for free. There's always a price to pay and i'm guessing to save one life you take another, that whole natural balance load of crap. I remember thinking I was going to die when I got stabbed last year, but it's different now. Now i'm not scared of dyeing if it means my brothers get to live. Now it's not like last time...now i'm ready, I saw what Sam just went through seeing Dean die every day and what he went through when he thought it was permanent.

Sam can't live without him, neither can I. But they can make it without me, it might take awhile but they can move on. I know they can.

I walked back into our room

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked

"Uh I was just grabbing a soda" I said holding up my can of dr. Pepper and tossing Dean his Coke

"Alright well, whats for dinner kiddo?" Dean asked

"Whatever you guys want" I shrugged

"You know pizza sounds good" Dean said

"Yeah" I agreed

We ate dinner and watched a movie.

Yes, I will miss my idiot brothers with everything but you know what they say "whats a family without sacrifice" Just in normal families the term sacrifice isn't so literal

"Guys I'm hittin the shower" I said

"Alright" Sam said. I walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug

"Love ya Sammy" I said trying my best not to cry

I walked over and hugged Dean, I took a step back

"Thanks De" I said

"For what?" He asked, I just smiled

"Holly whats this about?" Sam asked

"Nothing I just wanted to remind you two idiots that I love you" I said

"We love you too" Dean said

"I know" I said walking in the bathroom and closing the door behind me, I turned on the shower and started to cry. This is a lot harder then I thought.

"Dad, wherever you are I love you. If you know whats going on then you understand why. You know why i'm doing this. You taught me to be strong! To fight! But you never taught me how to deal with something like this and truth is dad, I can't deal...I know this may seem wrong to you, but i'm not sorry for what i'm about to do, I am strong...and I am ending this" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

I took off my anti possession bracelet and placed it on the counter along with my mom's ring and the silver knife Dean gave me. I tied up my hair and wrote a note on a piece of paper,

"128 Denmark St." By the time they figure out something is up and find the address I'll be gone, for good.

I put a bottle of holy water in my jacket pocket along with my old knife, and jumped out the window.

I came across the address, of course it was an alley how fitting. I walked towards Ruby, she was standing under a bright street light, the only light

"Wow I really didn't think you'd fall for it, but looks like Your more gullible then I thought " She smirked, oh son of a bitch! I should've known better

"But then again it's sort of touching, how far you'll go to save your brother" She said

"Fuck off" I said turning to leave

"Not so fast" She said

I was suddenly surrounded by demons, about eight

"Sorry sweetie can't let you go" She said

"You put on a good face Ruby you can play all nice demon but sooner or later Sam's gonna find out, at the end of the day... You're just a bitch, and he's gonna put you down like the demon you are" I said

One of the demons punched me in the face, it knocked me back. I threw a punch back but it was easily dodged and another one landed a punch to my stomach. I took out the holy water but one of them grabbed my wrist and twisted until I heard a snap

"Ah!" I yelled dropping the bottle. I was getting hit from all directions and everything punch or kick I threw was effortlessly dodged. I got knocked to the ground.

One hit after the other, I can hear my bones crack and feel the familiar warm red liquid running down my face

The streetlight started to dim and fade...everything went black.

Thanks for reading :)


	55. Chapter 55

(Third person Pov)

"That was weird" Dean remarked after Holly went in the bathroom

"Yeah, but she's been going through a lot Dean" Sam said

"Yeah, I guess" Dean said, he didn't want to say it but it reminded him of the day he made the the deal, but thats impossible.

An unusual amount of time passed, normally Holly's a jump in jump out type of person Dean thought

"Shes been in there awhile" Dean said

"Yeah, thats weird" Sam said

"You don't think-" Dean started as Conor popped up

"Where is she?!" Conor yelled

"What?!" Sam asked

"Where's Holly?!" Conor yelled

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

He ran over and kicked the bathroom door open, Sam turned the water off

"She's gone" Sam stated the obvious

"128 Denmark Street" Dean said holding up the paper

"Lets go" Conor grabbed them and teleported.

The lights of the ambulance and police cars were bright

The boys didn't care about the nausea of teleporting they ran as fast as they could to the gathered crowd of people

"Holly!" Sam yelled

They were stopped by a few cops

"You have to stay back!" One of them yelled

"Holly! Thats our sister!" Dean yelled pushing past the cop and running to the crowd of people. He froze, Holly was on a stretcher unconscious being loaded into the ambulance, she was beaten and bloody, he was barely able to recognized her.

"What happened!" Sam yelled

"Sir please step back!" The paramedic ordered

"She's our sister" Dean said

"What happened?!" Dean asked

"It looks like she was jumped and beat bad, we wont know the full extent of her injuries until we get her to the hospital" the paramedic said

"Which hospital?" Sam asked

"Saint Peters" He said closing the door, the ambulance turned on its sirens and sped off

"We need to go now!" Dean said they got the impala and sped to the hospital

The drive was pure silence, all three would occasionally share worried glances.

The boys ran into the ER

"Our sister she was brought in not that long ago!" Sam said frantically to the receptionist

"You need to fill out this paperwork" she said handing Dean the clip board and looking at them with sympathy

"We don't have time for your damn paper work! Just tell us what the hell is going on!" Dean said slamming the clipboard down

"Dean" Sam said trying to calm him down though he was pretty close to becoming unhinged as well

"Sir I am really really sorry, I wish I could tell you more but we don't know yet. They found signs of internal bleeding and a punctured lung. Your sister is in surgery and as soon as I hear more you'll be the first to know. But now all we can do is wait and in the meantime I need this paper work filled out" She said levelly

Sam picked up the clip board and sat in the waiting room with Dean and Conor

Dean was on edge, they all were. The walls were white, the floor tiles were white, everything was white and it only made them more anxious.

(Dean POV)

The lady on the other side of the room is looking at me like i'm crazy, if I tap my foot anymore it might make a whole in the ground. How could I let this happen! I know better! I know her better! I should've known something was up! It's my job to protect her. I swear when I find out who did this they're dead!

(Sam's POV)

She has to be okay, she needs to pull through! I can't believe this happened! How did this happen?

(Conor's POV)

I know I shouldn't have left! It was a mistake leaving!

Hours of paper work being filled out and nervous tapping passed a doctor finally walked out. The boys jumped to their feet

"How is she?" Conor beat the them to the question

"We found severe internal bleeding, multiple cracked ribs one of them managed to puncture her left lung, and there are signs of brain trauma. She's stable for now...i'm sorry to say this but due to the extent of her injuries she's in a deep state of comatose" the doctor said

"What?" Sam said in disbelief

"There has to be something you can do!" Dean said

"I'm sorry I have to look at this from a doctor's view. It's up to her now I can't guarantee she'll come out if it. On a more positive note we weren't expecting her to make it off the operating table, she's exceeded our expectations so far. It's a miracle she's still holding on. As I doctor I have to look at things factually. But i'm telling you three to have faith. You're sister's a fighter" he said

"Thank you doctor" Sam said, they headed into the room.

(Holly's POV)

An annoying beeping woke me. I sat up, an intense headache hit me. I looked around to see pale walls and a few chairs. Yup i'm in a hospital room, oh no the boys are gonna kill me. But i'm going to fucking kill Ruby, I want to be the one to send her smoking back to hell and watch her beg

As if in cue Sam, Dean, and Conor walked in.

"Hey there" I said, nobody even responded. Are they really that mad?

"Look i'm not sorry" I said, it's like they weren't even acknowledging my presence

Conor walked over and was doing something to the bed, Dean was pacing. Sam was sitting on a chair next to me, he looks like he's been crying. Actually they all do

"Whats going on? Why isn't it working?!" Dean yelled angrily

"I don't know" Conor said shocked, taking a step back

"Whats happening?" I asked. Again nobody answered me

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked, his tone almost matching Dean's

"Just heal her god dammit you have before!" Dean yelled

"Guys!" I yelled

"It's different, I don't know it's like she found a way to block me out" Conor said

"It's your job to protect her! What the hell!" Dean yelled

"Guys!" I yelled again

"Dean" Sam said

"No! He's right! If I would've known this would happen I would've never left!" Conor yelled

"Stop it!" I yelled, the room door slammed shut, they all stopped talking and looked at me

"Holy shit did I do that?" I asked

"Do you think-" Sam started

"Dean, Sam?" I asked they were still looking at me in shock

"I don't know how but she's blocking me from healing or seeing her" Conor said

"I'm right here" I said, I stood up. Nobody even said anything...unless, I turned around to see myself laying in the bed.

"Oh my god" I took a step back

I barely even recognized myself my face was all bruised and swollen. Oh my god. I have to get out of here, I backed out of the room and ran until I was outside. A guy walked right through me, I can only best describe the feeling as empty. I took a deep breath. What am I going to do...Maybe this is better

I know this probably sounds selfish but I can't go back. Its time I face the inevitable that if I go back i'll run myself to the ground trying to save Dean, even though I know its hopeless. That wont stop me from trying. Its a fact that I cant live without Dean and I cant live seeing Sam tear himself up. I can't do this, maybe it'll be easier this way.

I guess it's just a waiting game now, by the looks of it i'm not recovering anytime soon.

(Third person POV)

"Dean do you really think-" Sam started

"I don't know" Dean answered

"The only reason I can't heal her is because she doesn't want to be healed, she's blocking me out" Conor said

"What? Why would she do that?" Sam asked, Conor sighed

"Because she can't handle, thats why. You know what she told me, that she would do anything to trade places with Dean" Conor said

"She knows she can't handle it if one of you are gone, she thinks you two can move on without her" Conor admitted

"What?! No!" Sam said

"Why would she think that?" Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well for one shes the most stubborn and selfless person i've ever met, she's a Winchester, and you two are all she has, she'd give anything for you two...even her life. Just as you would for her" Conor said

"We need to talk to her" Sam said sorrowfully

"She's not here" Conor said

"How do you know" Dean asked

"I can't feel her" Conor answered

(Holly's POV)

When I noticed Conor was gone I walked into the room. I can't risk going in when he's there, he'd know I was in the room.

Sam left to get Coffee, Dean was the only one in the room. I stood in the doorway as Dean reached over to the hospital bed and grabbed my hand in both of his.

"Hey Holls" He said, his voice slightly cracking

"Uh if you can hear me. You have to hold on, Holly i'm begging you please I can't do this without you" he cried and wiped the tears from his eyes

"I need you Holly, It's not fair okay?! I was supposed to be the one dyeing not you. I need you to hang on. God please, Kiddo I love you" he wiped his eyes again

"I don't know who did this but when I

find them they're dead" He whispered

I ran out the door to see Sam stand outside with tears in his eyes, he heard the whole thing.

After having a few breakdowns yesterday I managed to pull myself together and go back in the room today

I sat in the chair between the boys they haven't gotten sleep the past fee nights, I can tell. I'm not looking much better either apparently i've been getting worse everyday and the doctors can't figure out why.

"Guys, don't do this" I said looking between them

"I love you two, thats why i'm doing this, but please. I'm ready, you have to let me go...please let me go" I cried

I heard someone walk in, I looked up. It was dad

"Dad" I said getting up and practically launching myself into his arms

"Holly" he said hugging me back and looking to the boys

"We need to talk" he said, I nodded and looked down. We walked to an empty room

"Dad i'm sorry" I said he smiled, somethings different about him but I can't place it

"You didn't do anything wrong" he said

"But you can't do this" he said

"Daddy I can't go back" I cried

"You have to, you still have a purpose" he said in a serious tone

(Third person POV)

The loud beeping of the machine caught the boys attention

Nurses and Doctors came running in

"Her heart rates dropping! Prepare the crash cart!" The doctor yelled

"You can't be in here!" The nurse said pushing the boys out of the room

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"No!" Sam cried

(Holly's POV)

I started to feel sick, I developed a strange pain in my chest

"You'll be needed soon enough" he said, he didn't sound like himself then it hit me

"You're not my dad!" I said trying to back away. I fell to my knees clutching my chest, trying to catch my breath

"The form I appear to you in is insignificant. You can recognize all my forms" he said. He turned into a mass of golden light shaped like a man with electric blue eyes. I forced myself on my feet and tried to run for the door, he appeared in front of me and transitioned into a man in a trench coat

He had dark hair and the same blue eyes

"Who are you?!" I yelled

"Castiel, but who I am will not matter. You will not remember" he said raising his hand to my forehead

(Third person POV)

This sight was all to familiar to the boys. They've watched almost everyone they love die, they can't lose her. Their yells and pleas became muffled by the rushing doctors and nurses.

Holly's heart rate suddenly started to increase rapidly

(Holly's POV)

I jumped awake. I was surrounded by doctors and nurses, what the hell is going on!

"Whats going on?!" I yelled

"Where are my brothers?!" I yelled

"Holly!" I heard Sam call

"Sammy! Dean!" I yelled

A nurse stuck a needle in my arm and My vision started to blur. I woke up to hear someone talking

"I can't explain it, all of your sisters internal injuries are 100% healed. We would like to keep her one more night for observation but its up to you" he said

"All due respect Doc. We wanna take our sister home" Dean said

"I understand" he said. My vision cleared and I saw my boys. But why am I in a hospital?

"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked groggily. I have a major headache

"You don't remember?" Dean asked

"Kiddo You've been in here three days" Sam said my jaw practically dropped

"What happened?" I asked

"You snuck out" Dean said pissed

"We don't know what happened...cops said you got jumped" Sam said

"Why would I sneak out?" I asked

"You didn't have good intentions" Dean said, he pulled a chain from around his neck with mom's ring on it and my bracelet from his pocket.

"You left these in the bathroom along with your knife" Dean said

"I-I can't remember" I said

"Dammit Holly! Well you better start! We almost lost you!" Sam said, normally its Dean that flips out

"I don't know Sam!" I cried "the last thing I remember is checking into the motel!" I said

"Holly, Conor told us" Sam said

"You can't think like that" Dean said

"Guys-" I started

"No! Holly! You think We can just live with out you! Cause I sure as hell can't! We need you here, and the last thing either of us would want is for you to be in my place!" Dean yelled with tears in his eyes, he sounded really pissed off

"Sometimes what you don't want is the best way to go" I said

"Thats bullshit" Dean scoffed

"Dean, I was there. I was in your head with you, and if I could take your place I would. i'm not sorry" I cried, he looked shocked

"Holly that was-" Dean started

"What you're really afraid of" I said

"Listen, you're my babysister and it's my job to protect you. Not because we started hunting and dad said, because I knew the first time I held you in my arms after the fire...I promised myself and I promised you that I would never let anything ever happen to you" he said with tears in his eyes

"Dean...where you're going-" I started

"Is where you're never going" he said with finality

"I can't promise anything" I said

"Yeah well tough shit because I made a promise Sixteen years ago, and i'll be damned i'm keeping that promise" he said

A few moments of silence passed

"Can we get out of here?" I asked

"Yeah" Sam said, I stood up

"Easy Holls" Dean said steadying me

"My legs didn't brake did they?" I smirked

"Smartass" he scoffed but inevitably smirked, I hugged him.

"Why thank you" I remarked. I don't know why, maybe the fact i've been out three days, but I feel like I haven't talked to them in a long time. I gave Sam a long hug. Conor popped up

"Welcome back" Conor said

I walked over and hugged him as well.

"Glad to see you up" he said sounding sort of pissed

"Yeah" I said, I don't know why he seems pissed. Probably because I almost died

"Guys can we talk for a second" Conor said

Dean was about to say something but Sam cut him off

"Yeah, we'll be outside" Sam gave him a nod. They left the room

"So how'd you do it?" He asked

"Do what?" I asked, what the hell is he talking about

"Don't play dumb with me, How'd you block me out? How are you healed?!" He asked

"Con thats what i'm trying to say, I can't remember anything!" I said

"You don't remember going on your little spirt walk and blocking me from healing you? I mean I've seen you do some crazy things but this! This is unheard of!" He said in disbelief, well if I did block him out it obviously hurt him.

"No! I don't even know why I snuck out in the first place! Last thing I remember was checking in to the motel!" I said

"That was three days ago" he said a bit calmer now

"So I've been told" I sighed running my hand over my face and sitting on the chair. I forgot about the swelling and bruising on my face, apparently only the internal injuries were healed. A few moments of silence passed. I was focused on a tile on the floor and started to space out

"Holly" Conor said, his voice sounded distant

He lifted my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes

"Holly, you left all of your personal things you normally never take off at the motel. Mary's ring, the bracelet from Bobby, The knife from Dean. Holls you always carry that knife everywhere" he said in a much softer tone

"What happened? You can tell me" he said

"Conor I want to, I really do but I can't remember"I said starting to cry. I wiped the tears from my eyes out of frustration, I'm sick of crying today

"I'm sorry I don't know, and i'm sorry I could have died and then you-" I started, he instantly knew what I was talking about

"No Holly. Screw that okay? I wasn't worried about what was going to happen to me I was worried about what was going to happen to you" he said

"Everyone is so worried about me...about protecting me" I said

"Well...yeah, lets just say you tend to grow on people. And when you care about someone you'll do anything to protect them. Just like how you feel about your family" he said I nodded

"Jesus Con you've been spending to much time with Sammy, you're starting to sound sentimental" I laughed, he nudged me

"Shut it" he smirked

The boys came back in

"Alright! C'mon you crazy kids we're hitting the road" Dean said

"Yes! Anywhere but here" I said excited to get out of here, god I hate hospitals

I sat in the backseat next to Conor, I pulled out my concealer. I started to try and cover the bruising but it was too dark and I started to get frustrated.

"Stop" Conor said noticing my frustration. He took my concealer away, he put his hand on top of my healed all the swelling and bruising healed

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked

"Not anymore, superiors are learning to lighten up a little" he shrugged

"How'd you manage that?" I asked

"Well I had a little heart to heart with death himself. Told him to get my superiors off my ass, in a much more respectful way, thats where i've been, thats why I had to leave" he said

"So you'll be around more?" I asked

"Yeah a lot more" he smirked I nodded

"So where are we headed?" I asked leaning my head on the seat between the boys

"Well Bobby's until we figure this out" Dean said

We made it to Bobby's late that night I greeted him with a hug and then headed to bed, I was seriously exhausted

I'm in a garden of some sort, I don't know where. A mass of golden light manifested into a man in a trench coat,

"Glad to see you're healed" he said

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked then it hit me I remembered everything, he took the form of my dad and forced me back into my body.

"Castiel" I whispered taking a few steps back

"What are you?! What do you want?!" I asked

"I'm an angel of the lord" he said

"Theres no such thing" I stated in a flash of light I saw wings

"As to what I want. Before I said you still have a purpose, we need you alive for that, you won't remember me or the events that landed you in the hospital when you wake up, until the next time we meet in person" he said

"Then why the hell are you here?" I asked

"To be sure you will not remember" he said

"What gives you right?!" I yelled he just raised his hand to my forehead again. I jumped awake in bed, I must've been having a weird dream but I can't really remember what it was about

A strange word or name keeps popping into my head "castiel?" Whatever the hell that means

Thanks to all of you for reading :) and thanks to Ladysunshine6 for this request and help on this chapter


	56. Chapter 56

I woke up early the next morning and walked down the stairs to see Sammy already up drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" Sam asked, jesus if I had a dollar every time one of them asked me that between yesterday and last night i'd be rich. But I get it, I did come within seconds of flatlining.

"I feel fine Sammy" I smiled hugging him from behind

He just turned and was sending me an evaluating look.

"Are you sur-" he started

"Promise" I said walking over and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Sam asked

"No" I shrugged

"And you're okay with that?" Sam asked

"Yeah I guess, it's just not really something I want to remember" I said, he was giving me a strange look. Its like I had no control over my words, I wanted to say NO i'm not okay with it.

"Alright whatever you say" he said

"Did you have a nightmare? We heard you yelling in your sleep but when we went in to check on you, you were fine" Sam asked

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered worried

"I remember having a strange dream, I just don't remember what" I said, that word keeps popping into my head Castiel, maybe that has something to do with me losing my memory of that night.

"Hey Sammy?" I asked

"Yup?" He asked

"Whats a Castiel? I mean I know the latin meaning I was just wondering if it meant anything to you?" I asked I know Castiel roughly translates to shield of god, If that makes any sense.

"Uh no, nothing I can think of" Sam answered "why?" He asked

"I just saw it in a book of Bobby's" I said, why am I lying? Maybe I did see it in a book of Bobby's. No it was part of my dream. Why do I keep second guessing myself?

I started to space out, I heard voices. It sounded like nails on a chalk board but it eventually dulled

"You said you erased her memory!" A women yelled

"I did" a man answered

"She knows your name!" She yelled

"Holland Winchester is more powerful than I first believed!" A guy said

"Castiel you will return and complete your mission! Be sure she does not remember a single detail this time" Castiel? Castiel's an angel. He forced me back into my body. I started seeing bits and pieces, flashes of images from the hospital I remember him saying you still have a purpose

"Someones listening" Castiel interrupted the conversation

I snapped back into reality

"Something wrong?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of my face

"Nope" I answered, what the hell just happened? I decided to keep this to myself for now.

I grabbed some bread to make toast, Sam chuckled at me for grabbing the bread in the middle of the loaf

"Gee I wonder who taught you that?" Sam laughed,

"I'm with you two idiots 24/7 i'm bound to pick up some of your guys's strange habits" I said

"This one being Deans" Sam added

"Shut it Sammy you know the best bread is in the middle" I said

"Damn straight it is" Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning De" I greeted him with a good morning hug which he strangely accepted, normally Dean repels hugs like they're the plague

"So how ya feeling Kiddo?" Dean asked

"I feel fine" I shrugged he doesn't believe me

"Dean, Sam I promise you I feel fine!" I stated

"Hows the memory?" He asked

"Nothing yet" I replied he just nodded

Bobby came running in just as Conor popped up beside me

"We got her!" Bobby exclaimed

"Bela?" Dean asked

"De who else" I exclaimed excitedly. Finally we found her

"Where?!" Sam asked

"Not that far from here" Bobby said handing Sam and Dean the papers

"Lets go" I said heading for the stairs

"Holly wait" Sam said. I turned around

"What?" I asked, by the looks on everyones faces in the room I can already tell what they're about to say

"No. No way in hell!" I yelled

"Holly-" Sam started

"No! I'm not just going to sit around here and do nothing! I said i'm fine! I'm fine!" I yelled

"Holland do not try to fight us on this!" Dean yelled

"Dean!" I yelled

"We just almost lost you! It was too close this time! Whether you like it or not you're staying right here!" Dean yelled

"De-" I started Dean slammed his hand down on the counter

"Dammit Holly! We are your brothers and you will do as your told! Thats an order!" Dean yelled in a tone that made me jump back. He never talks to me like that, he only uses that tone when he's hunting. My eyes started to tear up, I just stood there shocked as did everyone else. I'm not scared of Dean he's my brother but he can be intimidating at times.

The last time he talked to me like that was when I screwed up on a hunt and almost got myself and Sam killed.

He realized what he did and took a step forward "Holly I-" he started

I mirrored him taking a few steps back then running up to my room and slamming the door, I didn't even bother locking it because I know from experience if Dean wanted in he would get in.

"Holly" Conor Said standing next to my bed

"Not right now Con" I said

"Holly you know he didn't-" Conor started

"I said not right now Conor!" I yelled, he left

I put in my ear buds and blasted zeppelin

About a half an hour later I was laying on my bed half asleep when Someone pulled out my earbuds. I instinctively punched, Dean caught my fist right before it hit his face. I yanked my hand out of his grip. He sat on the edge of my bed, I turned over so my back was facing him.

"Holly i'm so sorry" He started

"Yeah I know...you didn't mean it" I said tears welling up in my eyes again

"Its just-Kiddo you scared the hell out of me. You know what it was like when they pushed me and Sam out of the room when you almost flatlined" he started

"It felt like in that moment my whole world was crashing down, it bought me right back to dad and it scared me Holly, just thinking about it now it uh-scares me" He said chocking back tears. I turned over facing him

"And I'm sorry I yelled like that" he said I nodded,

"I get it you were pissed at me just like when I screwed up that hunt when I was younger" I said

"No Holls not pissed...scared" he admitted I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes

"You two should go, She doesn't stay in one place too long" I said

"Yeah we're uh heading out but Holly-" he started

"We're good" I smiled already knowing what he was gonna ask

I hugged him "don't give Bobby and Con too much hell" Dean chuckled

"No promises" I said as we unwrapped from the hug. I walked down stairs with him

"Holly-" Sam started I walked over and hugged him

"Check in every three hours" I said sternly

"Yes ma'am" Dean chuckled

"I'm being serious, I love you two idiots and i'm not gonna be there to save your asses" I chuckled

"Love you too Holls" Sam smiled as they walked out the door

"Please be safe!" I called after them I just got a thumbs up from Dean.

"You okay?" Conor asked cautiously

"For now, but uh- ask me again later" I said

"I'll be in the library, A few hunters are waitin' on some research" Bobby said

"I can help" I said eagerly. I really am to anxious I can't just sit around and do nothing

"Thanks for the offer squirt but I think I got it. Just relax" Bobby chuckled

I sat on the couch and started bouncing my knee out of boredom

Conor laughed

"What?" I asked smirking

"Nothing, it's just funny how fidgety you get when you don't have a hunt" He laughed

"Yeah laugh it up Con its just like if someone took away your reaper powers" I said

"Thats not funny" He said turning serious

"What would you even do?" I asked

"I don't know, i've been a reaper 160 years. Probably hunt" he shrugged

"Con you realize you'd be human again, you wouldn't want to put down roots" I asked

"I never really put that much thought into it. But no, normal sounds too boring for me" he said

(Conor's POV)

God she's a wreck when it comes to not hunting or not being with her brothers. She gets pretty restless with nothing to do. I would be lying if I didn't admit her antics are kind of cute. She asked me what I would do If I were human and if I would want to put down roots. The answer is no because I can't see myself living a normal life let alone a life without her. I really love her, I love everything about her. It may seem ridiculous, how hard i've fallen for this human.

But there's just something about her I don't know what it is. My superiors knew about this, they wanted to replace me. But I talked to Death who agreed to let me take on the job of being her guardian permanently. He said he's "a stickler for a good love story under the condition she can't know what she is until it's time" so he made my superiors back down. They no longer have a say in what I do

As much as I hate to say it, this love story isn't going anywhere. I mean I'm a reaper, she's a hunter. And she probably doesn't feel the same.

(Holly's POV)

Conor's spacing out

"Hey Con!" I called to get his attention, he snapped out of it

"In day dreamland?" I questioned smirking

"No" he stated, I just shot him a Really? Look

"Maybe" he smirked a few moments of silence passed

"Hey Con, what was your life like when you were alive?" I asked,I've always been curious since I met him. I mean he's young it obviously wasn't a natural death

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, I shrugged

"Well you know everything about me, seems fair enough" I said

"Well growing up wasn't exactly easy. My mother passed away of cancer, my dad was a drunk and died of liver diease, so it was just me and my siblings. My older brothers Kevin, Ryan, Dylan, and my younger sisters Aine, and lastly the youngest Branna" He started

"Lets just say my oldest brother Kevin was the main provider for us, and he owed money to the wrong people. They came for the money which we didn't have so they slaughtered my family. Me and Branna were out at the market filling our pockets with as much food as possible. When we came back home there was blood everywhere...I was seventeen Branna was ten. My biggest regret is she had to see that. We ran and I did the best I could to raise her and find out who did it" he said

"When Branna turned sixteen I said goodbye left her with a nice family, I wasn't expecting to make it back in one piece. I went after them and I killed them, but not without getting fatally wounded. I died and I woke up, nobody could see or hear me. I thought I was a ghost until I saw him, it was death. When I asked why he chose me he just said I have a different kind of potential I hated him, I was ready to die not to be cursed to live forever taking other people when it was their time. Back then I didn't consider it a job, it was torture I tried to kill myself but nothing worked. After years I watched Branna she grew up beautiful, she had kids and grand kids. She lived till she was 97 and I was the one to help her move on. It was then I realized my purpose and I came to the US. And reaped and now i'm with you" He said

"Wow Con i'm-" I started

"Don't be, now you know" He smiled sadly I felt guilty for asking

"Wanna watch TV?" He asked

"Yeah" I said desperate to get off the subject, he must've sensed it

It's been three hours, the boys haven't called yet. Conor must've noticed the look on my face

"I'm sure they're fine...probably just negotiating. I mean it's Bela" Conor smirked

"Yeah" I agreed not very convinced

"It's Sam and Dean we're talking about here, they're fine" he tried to assure.

"I don't know if that worries me more or the fact its been three hours" I chuckled

I got a sick feeling and started to think of the boys really hard and focused. I saw them in a jail cell , a bunch of dead cops and Hendrikson with black eyes. I jumped up

"Conor you need to take me to Sam and Dean now!" I yelled

"What?" He asked

"Something is seriously wrong Conor please" I begged.

"Alright" he said, suddenly we were in the police station, I ran to the front desk where a girl looked terrified that I just appeared

"listen to me, my brothers where are they?!" I asked

She screamed naturally. Hendrikson and the boys came running.

"Sammy! De!" I yelled relieved. I ran and practically tackled Sam and Dean in a hug.

"Holly what are you doing here?" Dean asked

"You guys didn't call!" I scolded

"Well isn't it the little accomplice, Why am I not surprised" Hendrikson Said

"Wow Hendrikson, i'd say it's great to see you too but i'd be lying" I shot back

I noticed a bullet hole in Deans shirt

"What the hell happened?!" I asked

"The sheriff was possessed...he shot me" Dean said

"Well where is he" I asked

"Dead" Sam answered

"I shot the sheriff" Hendrikson admitted

"But you didn't shoot the deputy" I smirked

"See someone finds it funny" Dean chuckled

"Oh yeah, I see the resemblance now" A cop chuckled

"Yes the smartass trait is hereditary in their family" Hendrikson said

"I think we're adorable" I joked

"Who the hell is this?" Hendrikson asked in reference to Conor

"My shadow...Hendrikson this is Conor he's a reaper" I said

"A what?" Nancy asked terrified

"A reaper. As in BOC Don't fear the reaper" I said, I heard Conor chuckle at my song reference

"Yeah, Ghost, Reapers, Demons, Vampires Werewolves... Almost everything is real" Sam explained

"But if it makes you feel any better Bigfoot isn't" Dean added

"That actually Doesn't" Hendrikson remarked

I looked around to the devils traps and Salted windows then outside to the mass of demon smoke outside

"We are so screwed" I sighed

"Conor can you get them out?" I asked

"No it was hard enough getting passed the demons to get in but now there's twice as many, to take people out...it's impossible" He said

"Well then we fight" I shrugged

Dean handed protection necklaces to everyone

"To keep you from getting possessed" Dean explained

"What about you four" Nancy asked.

"I'm already dead" Conor shrugged

The boys pulled back their shirts to reveal their tattoos

"I would show you mine too but it's not in the most appropriate spot" I said sheepishly, the boys shot me bitch faces.

Hendrikson and Dean walked off

"What? When did you get a tattoo?" Conor asked

Yeah Funny story I wasn't really supposed to get one but my bracelet can get taken off. I needed extra protection lets just say I got it in a spot you can only see if i'm in a bikini

"You were off on reaper business" I laughed at the look on his face

Conor just tilted his head at me curiously

"Exactly where?" He asked I laughed

"not in a million years Con" I joked

"You know thats kind of hot baby Winchester" He smirked I attempted a bitchface but ended up smirking nonetheless. Thats kind of become our thing, messing with each other. Except the fact I was being partially serious but he would never know.

"Maybe one day you'll see it" I whispered in his ear. Okay maybe i'm taking this joke a little too far. I can't believe I just said that, apparently neither could he. He looked shocked and then a grin spread across his face

"Looking forward to it" He said, that was just a joke right? God i'm so frustrated. I still can't describe how I feel about him because i've never felt like this before, I know that sounds stupid but it's true.

Me and Conor just continued to load weapons

"Holly how old are you?" Nancy asked

"Sixteen, Seventeen in a few days why?" I asked

"Nothing it's just you're very brave I wouldn't expect a monster hunter out of you" She said

"Thanks and yeah I get that a lot" I said cocking the shot gun. I get easily underestimated by people because I look like just a defenseless petite blonde girl, but underneath my layers I have the muscle tone and scars to prove i'm anything but defenseless.

"Oh yeah, don't be fooled. This one packs a punch" Conor chuckled

We heard loud noise from the back we all ran over guns ready. It was Ruby, Conor was standing in front of me. I got a strange sense of deja vu from her.

"How do we kill her?"Hendrikson asked

"We don't" I answered annoyed pushing passed Conor to face her

"Holland" she said looking like she just saw a ghost, she knows something

"Ruby" I said bitterly in greeting.

"She's a demon" Hendrikson said

"She's here to help us" Sam stated

"Are you kidding?" Phil asked

"Are you gonna let me out?" She said

Sam scratched the trap

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here" Ruby said walking into the front part of the office. Conor was shooting her death glares, Reapers and Demons aren't a good mix.

"How many are out there?" Dean asked

"30 at least. That's so far" Ruby answered. She kept sending nervous glances at me, she defiantly knows something

"Oh, good. 30. 30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asked

"You didn't tell them?" Ruby directed at Sam

"Oh, I'm surprised" Ruby said

"Tell us what Sam?" I asked

"There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper" Ruby said

"Who is he?" Dean asked

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith" Ruby said

"Lilith?" Conor said confused

"Thats right Reaper boy. And she really, really wants Holly and Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees them as competition" She said

"You knew about this?" Dean asked Sam

"Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else We should know?!" I yelled

"How about the three of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt. Where's the Colt?" Ruby asked

"It got stolen" Sam said

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy…" She said

She sighed

"Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive" She said

"What's that?" Dean asked

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" She remarked

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked

"Aww… you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue" she said

"I got virtue" Dean smirked

"Nice try. You're not a virgin" Ruby chuckled

"Nobody's a virgin, well except Holly" Dean laughed

Ruby looked to Nacy

"No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…" Dean started

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy said

"So, y-you've never… Not even once? I mean not even – Wow" Dean said

"Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked

"I have to cut out your heart, which isn't happening because Your guard dog" she gestured to Conor "and your brothers would have me dead before I could get within ten feet of you...so Nancy, care to step up?" Ruby asked

"You are not going to touch her!" I yelled

"If you're going to take someone take me!" I yelled

"Holly no!" Conor yelled

"Wait just wait a second! Nobody's killing any virgins!" Dean yelled

"I'm offering a solution" Ruby yelled

"You're offering to kill her!" I said

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" Ruby said

"We're gonna protect her. That's what" Hendrikson stepped in

"Excuse me" Nancy Said quietly

"Very noble" Ruby remarked

"Ex– excuse me" Nancy said a bit louder

"You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way" Ruby said

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna—" Dean started

"Would everybody please shut up?!" Nancy yelled we all turned to look at her

"All the people out there… will it save them?" She asked

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay… yeah" Ruby answered

"I'll do it" Nancy said

"Hell no" Hendrikson said

"No, no" Dean said

"You don't need to do this. If anyone dies tonight it's not gonna be you" I said

"All my friends are out there" Nancy said

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them" Hendrikson stated

"We don't have a choice" Ruby said

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice" I said

"Sam, you know I'm right" Ruby said me and Dean looked over to him, he didn't say anything

"It's my decision!" Nancy stated

"Damn straight, cherry pie" Ruby said

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins. Sam Holly we need to talk" Dean said we walked into another room

"Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart." Dean said

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here" Sam said

"No Sam! We don't just give up" I said

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win" Dean said

"Then what? What do we do" Sam asked

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin" Dean said

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Sam said

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight" Dean said, I nodded

"Conor as soon as they come in get Holly back to Bobby's" Dean said

"What?! No!" I said

"Holly" Dean sighed

"No alright! I am part of this family too and if we go down we're going down together! I am going to fight whether you like it or not!" I yelled

"Holly-" Conor started

"No! Okay! Con you know what its like now see it my way" I cried

"If I get injured you can heal me but you are not taking me out of here, I am fighting until the end and if you try to decide whats best for me I will never forgive you" I said he nodded

"If we're going down we're going down swinging" I said

We made our plan. Sam was going to work on the sound equipment.

"Get the Equipment to work?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"So?" Dean asked

"So this is insane" Sam said

"You win understatement of the year"

Ruby remarked

"Look, I get it, you think—" Dean started

"don't think… I know. It's not gonna work. So long, Winchesters" She said

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse" She said

Conor and Dean snuck out the door to get more weapons from the impala, apparently Con had an "efficient and quiet way of killing demons"

"I'll let you out" I said getting up and walking passed the jail cells to the back door with her. Instead of scratching the trap I put the knife to her throat and pinned her to the wall

"What are you doing?" She asked scared

"What do you know?!" I asked

"What are you talking about?" She said acting dumb

"Cut the crap! I know your hiding something!" I yelled

"You really don't remember?" She smirked

"Tell me what you know!" I said pushing the knife closer and drawing a little blood. I suddenly started to get flashes of what happened

Of getting beat by demons. I fell to my knees with an excruciating headache, when I looked up Ruby was gone. I got up disoriented and fixed the trap. I started to walk back to the office when I heard a noise behind me, it sounded like wings?

I turned to see Castiel. I started to run away as fast as I could, he was just walking slowly behind me and busting every light he walked under.

He appeared in front of me, his eyes turned electric blue again. He looked pissed and grabbed my arms hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Castiel let me go. You have no right!" I said trying to pull my arm back but he was too strong

"You are going to stop trying to figure this out!" He said

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" I tried pulling my arm.

He put his hand on the top of my head and everything went black

"Holly! Holly!" I heard Dean yell. I opened my eyes to see him carry me in the sound system room and sit me on a chair next to Sam.

"What the hell happened?!" Sam asked

"We don't know we just fpund her passed out. Holly!" Conor said I have a major headache

"What?" I asked confused

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I don't know I let ruby out and I guess I just passed out" I shrugged. They all shared a concerned look

"Alright thats it you're going back to Bobby's" Dean said

"Dean no!" I said

"Holly Dean's right" Sam said

"I'm fine I swear it's just a little headache, probably because I used my abilities earlier. I'll stay in here and do the exorcism" I stated

"Sam can stay and keep the demons off me. Conor go with Dean" I said

"I shouldn't leave you" he said

"I'd feel better if you were watching his back" I said he nodded

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah, my Latin is better anyways" I remarked.

"I don't like this" Dean started

"Nobody expected you to, but we're running out of time De and I am not leaving so stop arguing with me on this" I said he nodded. They left and Sam locked the door behind them.

"Ready?" Sam asked I nodded. I saw Dean look back and give a slight nod before breaking the traps and opening the doors

"Sam?" I asked

"Not yet" he said. I watched as over thirty possessed people ran in. Conor slammed and locked the doir behind them

"Now!" Dean yelled. I started reading the exorcism into the intercom and watched all of them scream. I read fluently and quickly, only one Demon managed to get in but Sam took care of it

As soon as I was done reading a blast of light erupted from the ceiling and all of them except for one, that pushed past Nancy when she was relining the doors, dropped

All of us sighed in relief glancing at one another.

We all gathered in the front office

"I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling" Hendrikson said

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes" he chuckled

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam, Dean, and Holland Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental in peace, guys" Hendrikson laughed

We all shook his hand

"Now get out of here" he said

"Yeah…" Sam said.

Dean insisted heading back to Bobby's immediately so the poor old man doesn't have a heart attack.

I was suddenly exhausted. We climbed in the impala, Conor noticed. He offered me his shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head on it. The ride was silent.

The boys kept sending worried glances my way even Conor kept looking down at me.

"Alright spill" I said sitting up

"What?" Dean asked

"Guys i'm not blind I see you" I chuckled

"It's just. Holls whats going on with you lately, I mean everything in the hospital, losing you memory, spacing out randomly, yelling in your sleep, randomly blacking out?" Sam asked

"Guys I wish I could tell you. Really I do but I don't know. All I know is that i'm fine and if something happens I'll tell you" I said

"Okay" Dean said, I looked to Conor and he gave me a nod. I leaned my head on his shoulder again.

We made it back to Bobby's

"Jesus Squirt you almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Bobby stated

"Sorry Bobby it was an emergency" I said

"Couldn't have hollered a warning, anything" Bobby said

"No time" I smirked

"Yeah yeah Holls whatever you say" He waved me off I just laughed in response

I turned on the Tv in the living room, there was something about an explosion at the police station and everyone inside died

"You think it was Lilith?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Conor answered

Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed

:)


	57. Chapter 57

Ghostfacers!

Hey everyone, this was a really fun chapter to write! Love the ghostfacers! anyways Hope you like it! :)

"Holly lets go!" Sam yelled trying to

wake me up

"Noooooo" I whined griping the blankets.

"You're seventeen you're getting to old for this" Sam chuckled. Yup thats right my seventeenth birthday came and went. It was great, just me Sam, Dean, Conor, Bobby and Lacy. We watched a hockey game and ate pie.

Lacy gave me a surplus of new bras, panties, bootcut jeans and flannels. I'm extremely happy with this gift because over half my clothes are bloodstained and I never have time to shop.

From Sam and Dean I got an awesome new gun. A silver .357 magnum Colt Python revolver.

From Bobby I received a pair of new Dark Grey lo top chucks. Since my old ones started to get holes in the bottom.

From Conor I got his leather jacket since it "looks better on me"

"C'mon Holls wakey wakey" Sam said

"Leave me alone" I complained

"Alright then...Dean! She won't get up" Sam said I heard Dean's footfalls

"Alright Kiddo, the easy way or the hard way" Dean said as Sam walked out to continue loading the car.

"Holls just get up" Conor chuckled

"Just let me sleep" I slurred

"Okay then...Con assistance please" Dean said, I looked at them skeptically. Conor just smirked

Dean picked me up and put me over his shoulder

"What are you doing!" I said hitting his back I noticed we were headed towards the bathroom

"No De! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled trying to wriggle out of his grip

"You wanted the hard way" Dean shrugged. I saw Conor turn the shower on cold as Dean dropped me in.

I screamed some incoherent profanities then turned off the water quickly. Sam cane running in thinking something was wrong only to bust out laughing

"Con you traitor!" I yelled shooting him a major bitchface

"You'll get over it" he chuckled

"We hit the road in five whether you're ready or not" Dean said as they all left. Con slid my duffle in the bathroom and smirked closing the door. So now my hair is wet and i'm freezing.

I towel dried my hair a bit before drying off and putting on my navy quarter sleeve button up on along with a pair on new jeans and my converse. I tucked my gun in my waistband and put on Conor's jacket enveloping in its warmth. It's big on me but I love it

I was outside in exactly five minutes. Time was a necessity on this hunt we're checking out the Morton house, apparently every leap year people try to make it inside past midnight and are never seen again. So we had to get any idiots deciding to spend the night out before 12

I climbed in the impala next to Conor

I laid down in the backseat stretching out and putting my legs across Conor's lap

"Wake me up in never" I said

"Glad to see you like your gift" He smirked

"It's like a leather blanket" I smiled happily and it smelt like him. I can't really describe it, it's just a comforting smell. Everyone has a smell for example Dean smells like whiskey and Cologne. I can't place Con's, it's just a warm comforting smell.

"Kiddo!" Dean yelled, I stirred awake.

"What?" I asked annoyed that my sleep was interrupted

"We're almost there" Conor chuckled. I sat up and sighed

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" I asked

"It's like a hunter's grand canyon" Sam repeated Dean's earlier words sarcastically

"What?! it is" Dean insisted.

"Whatever you Say De" I smirked, he hit the brakes really hard and Conor caught me before I slammed into the front seat

"De what the hell?!" I asked more amused than mad.

"Should've been wearing a seat belt" he smirked. I put my seatbelt on and shot him a bitchface.

We made it to the town just as it started to get dark out. We did a drive by of the house with our flashlights.

We kept driving

"The chains cut" I observed

"And the bushes were moving" Sam added

"Alright lets go" Dean said parking the car.

"Going invisible boy Con?" I asked

"Yup" he answered

"Now only your eyes can see me" he smirked, I just rolled my eyes but ended up smirking

We all had our guns ready with our badges

We entered through the back door. Naturally Dean took lead followed by me and Sam. We ran into some people who screamed like little girls. One of them looked vaguely familiar. They had weird cameras

"Freeze! police officers! don't move!" Dean ordered

"All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy" Sam said

"Let's see some identification" I stated a guy in a camo outfit looks like he shit himself

"Come on. Let's see some i.d." Sam ordered

"What - are we under - under arrest?" The guy in Camo asked

"That depends" I started

"Oh, god. Oh, god" he said practically hyperventilating

"Care to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" Dean read his id

"I know you the guy said to me"

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification" Dean said

"Yeah, ho- whoa, hold on a second. I know all three of you guys. Yeah" Ed said

"What?" Corbett asked

Realization hit me

"Oh son of a bitch!" I remarked unhappily, I hate these guys

"Holy shit!" Sam caught on

"What?" Dean asked

"Uh, West Texas... the... the tulpa we had to take out" Sam hinted

"Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?" I added Conor shot me a look, I just gave him a it's-a-long-story look

"Oh Fuck me" Dean said extremely annoyed

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well" Ed said

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked

"They're not cops, buddy - no, not at all" Ed said smugly

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you - A different guy?" Dean asked

"Oh, yeah, yeah" Ed said

"Is he around here somewhere?" Sam asked

"He's running around, chasing ghosts" Ed said

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here" Dean stated

"All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you" Ed said

"They were here first...Holls what do you think of that?" Dean asked

"Mm hmm" Ed said, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Oh, god" Ed said

"Now Ed..." I started

"Yeah?" He asked

"...where's your partner?" Dean asked. We headed to their "base camp"

"What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed - on leap year - what are you thinking?" Dean asked

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show" Ed answered

"What? Great. Perfect" Sam remarked

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before" Corbett said excitedly

I rolled my eyes "Uh, actually, yeah, they have" I remarked

"Uh, we've never heard of them" Ed said

"Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!" Dean yelled

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you" Ed said

"Look - missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett" Sam said handing him papers

"These look legit" Ed commented

"They are legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy" Sam started

"Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die" I stated

Three more people came running frantically down the stairs

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!" Harry yelled. I remember Harry, the dweeb that kept hitting on me.

"Get outta here!" Ed yelled in disbelief

"It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It..." Harry said

"It was amazing!" A girl yelled Harry finally noticed us

"Hey, aren't those the assholes from Texas?" Harry asked

"Yes" Ed answered

"All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys" Dean said

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked

"Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream - our treat. What do you say? Let's go" Dean said

"Yeah, I say no" Harry said

"Look at this. Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?" Maggie said playing footage it was just a death echo of a guy that got shot

"What kind of reading did we get?" The camera guy asked

"Uh, it was a 10.9." Harry answered

"10.9?" Ed asked

"Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11. I came out, and I was like, "what's going on?" And I was like - wait, watch this. Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy" Harry said

We walked away from them

"Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo" Sam said

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" I asked

"No, not that I could find" Sam said

"What's a death echo?" Spruce, the camera guy asked. I didn't notice him following us

"Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it" Sam said

"Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened" Harry said

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked again

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again" Dean explained

"usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie" I added

"So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is" Dean said

"You're right. All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up" Dean said

"Guys, time is running out!" I yelled

"We're moving!" Dean said

"What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna..." Maggie asked

"Lots of fun. Let's go" Dean said pushing them out of the room

"We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars" Harry tried to bribe us.

"Wait! Wait! Where's Corbett?" Harry asked they all started to run up the stairs

"No wait!" I Yelled "dammit!" I sighed as we ran after tham

"No man left behind!" Harry yelled

We heard a scream

"That was Corbett." Ed said

"That was Corbett! Corbett!" Harry yelled

"Corbett!" Maggie yelled

"We'll get him! Go back!" Dean yelled

"Guys! Shit!" Sam exclaimed

"No! where are you, dude?" Harry asked

"Tell us where you are!" Spruce yelled

"Corbett!" Ed yelled

"Let me go!" We heard him yell

"Corbett, you need to come back, Corbett" Harry said

"No!" We heard Corbett scream, everything went silent

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on" Dean said trying to get them back downstairs

"Corbett's... He's not here. Let's go. Let's go" Sam said

"No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?" Ed asked

"Go, go, go, come on" I said

"Guys. Guys. Guys. He's that way" Sam pointed downstairs

"Here we go. Here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving" Sam said

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him" Sam gestured to Harry, Dean thumped him with the flashlight

By the time we made it downstairs it was past twelve

"Oh, god, what's happened? Oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared" Ed said

"Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have" Harry said. Me Sam and Dean immediately headed to the door

"Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?" Sam asked Dean

"Yeah, I am happy" Dean answered

"Let's go hunt the Morton house," you said, "it's our Grand Canyon." Sam mocked

"Sam, I don't want to hear this" Dean said

"Conor can you get out?" I asked

"No" he answered "not even me, I uh don't have my powers in here" he said I was wondering why he was visible

"Fantastic" I sighed

"You got two months left, Dean. Instead, we're all gonna die tonight" Sam said, I picked up a chair and slammed it against the front door but it was sealed

"Whoa! what the hell is going on guys?" Spruce asked

"I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house - they're all sealed!" I said pissed off

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie asked

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared" Dean said

"Or it just wants us" Maggie said in fear

"Alright Sam lets go check out the house, Holly you stay and make sure none of the sheep wonder off" Dean said

I sighed in annoyance "hurry back"

"Where'd you come from" Ed asked as all of them looked at Conor

"I've been here" Conor said

"Ah! Dude what the hell are you?!" Spruce asked

I looked over to the camera's monitor. Conor's reaper face showed through the camera. To a normal person it would be seen as terrifying, everyone screamed

"reaper" Conor answered nonchalantly

"As in the grim reaper?" Ed asked

"Sure lets go with that" I shrugged.

I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So is that uh your boyfriend's jacket?" Harry asked. Oh my god not this again

"Fuck off Harry" I said Conor was shooting him death glares which he was oblivious to

"Aw. Thats no fun" Harry said

"Not interested dweeb" I remarked

"Oh come on babe don't be like that" He said

"Ed if you don't keep your idiotic friend away from me I will shot him in the balls with my colt" I smirked

"Thats kind of hot" Harry said

"God you are persistent" I rolled my eyes

I turned to walk towards Conor and I felt Harry slap my ass Conor took a step forward looking pissed. I grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it behind him, slamming him against the wall

"Harry lets get one thing straight! You don't get to touch me ever" I said menacingly pushing him towards Harry

"Playing hard to get" he winked

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked

"Holland" he shrugged

"Holland Winchester, Sam and Dean's younger sister" I said

"What!" He said in disbelief

"Oh Harry you fucked up" Ed chuckled

Conor walked over looking like he was ready to kill Harry. He looked slightly jealous, he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smirked

Harry looked like he pissed himself. It was hard to keep from laughing.

"Wait your?" Harry gulped intimidated

"Yup" Conor smirked satisfied he had Harry scared shitless

"You know Harry this actually is my boyfriends jacket" I said wrapping my arm around Conor's waist playing along.

I kissed him he looked shocked but played along with it.

"Oh Harry you really fucked up" Ed said

"I didn't know" Harry said sounding small

"Damn straight you didn't" Conor said trying to contain his laughter. His face turned dead serious

"Lets get one thing straight Harry, You touch my girl again, think about her, if you even look at her wrong you're dead...and I can read your mind" Conor said, his voice actually sounded scary. I can't tell if he's being serious right now.

The boys came back

"Anything?" I asked

"No" Dean answered sending me a strange look. Me and Conor realized we still had our arms around each other and quickly pulled apart I chuckled trying to hide a slight blush

Harry's EMF started to go off

"Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again" Spruce said

"Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!" Harry said

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming" Sam said

Another echo appeared

"Woah!" They all yelled

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" I asked

"No, it's a different guy" they asked

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" Dean asked

"Beats me" Sam sighed

"Con is there anything you can do?" I asked

"No like I said before i'm powerless" Conor explained

"Okay. All right. All right. All right" Dean said, I walked over to the echo with him

"Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!" Dean yelled

"Yo! Dude you're dead!" I yelled

"What are they doing?" I heard Harry ask

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased" Sam answered

"So it won't work" Conor said

"Come on! Wake up! Be dead!" Dean yelled

"You're Dead! Be a ghost!" I yelled

There's a really loud noise, it almost sounds like a train?

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked

"What's that sound?" Ed asked

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked

"Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!" Dean yelled

A bright light hit the apparition. I grabbed his arm

"Hey!" I yelled he turned to look at me

"You're dead" I Said

"What?" He asked looking at me before getting hit by a train

"Where the hell did it go?" Ed asked

We shared a looked before heading down to the basement.

We saw stuffed wild animals mounted everywhere

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train" Dean said

"Stay close" I said to the group

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked

"Yes. No. I don't know" I said annoyed

"We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out" Conor said

"All right, stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died" Sam started to explain

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here" Dean added

"Right" I said

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked

"Hey, give the lady a cigar" I remarked

"All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean..." Dean said to her

"Um...I, uh... Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so" she said

"Oh" Dean said

"Okay then" I remarked

"Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital" Sam read off a broken

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked

"Janitor" Conor read off the paper

"This looks like his den. When'd you say he died - '64?" Dean asked

"Yeah, heart attack" Sam answered

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked gesturing to all of the boxes

"Yeah, army-issued, three squares - like a lifetime supply" I said

"God, is that all he ate?" Maggie asked

"One-stop shopping" Dean remarked

"Hello, locked" Dean found a safe

"Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now" Ed asked

"Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist" Sam remarked

Dean opened the safe with a loud bang

"Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?" Dean asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Ewww. Got three toe tags here - one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide" Dean read

"Ew" Conor stated

"Ah ewwwwww!" Me and Sam remarked in unison

"What?" Harry asked

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here. They're here because their bodies are here...somewhere in the house?" Sam tried to explain

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To *play*" Dean hinted

"Ewwwww! Ugh!" Ed and Harry exclaimed

"That's nasty, dude" Spruce said

"Right" Conor remarked

"Wait a minute wheres the girl?"

"Maggie" Ed called

Me and Dean found her

"Closer to the herd, okay?" Dean said

"Maggie? Maggie?" Harry asked

"She's fine" Dean said

"Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming" Ed exclaimed...shit

"It's past 11, you guys" Harry said holding up his EMF

"What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet" Dean said

"It's really cold in here" Spruce said

I heard a noise to my right and Saw Sam's flashlight, he was gone

"Sam?" I asked

"Sam?" Dean said

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked

"Sam" Conor called

"Oh, no. Sammy!" I yelled "Sam!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled

"Sammy!" I yelled seriously freaking out

"Corbett! Sam!" Ed yelled

"Corbett! Talk to us!" Harry yelled

"Sam!" Dean called

"Sam!" Conor said

I heard a scuffle and walked into the other room

"My sister Harry!" I heard Ed yell. They were slapping each other. I walked over and pulled them apart giving them each a slap to the face so hard they'd have to readjust their jaws.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" I yelled

"Pull it together. You're friend and my brother are going to die!" I yelled pissed off

"Sorry" they said rubbing their cheeks

"And Harry what the hell is wrong with you?! First you try to get in my pants now hers!" I yelled

"What?!" Dean asked

Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't know she's your sister! And the reapers her boyfriend" Harry said terrified

"What?" Dean asked then he realized what me and Con did and chuckled attempting to contain his laughter. If anyone hated Harry more than me it was Dean.

"Yeah thats right" Dean played along

"C'mon we need to find Sam" I said turning serious

"Stop screwing around!" I warned them

"Pretty intimidating baby Winchester" Conor chuckled

"Yeah thanks for saving me Con" I said

"No problem he's a creep" Conor chuckled

"I wasn't kidding though he touches you one more time he's dead, well thats if you don't kill him before I get the chance" he smirked "I wouldn't want to be in his position" Con remarked

"Nah i'll show him mercy and sick you on him" I chuckled

"Thats mercy?" He asked raising and eyebrow

"Compared to what I would do yeah" I said

He laughed, god those dimples and that kiss earlier...no! Just focus on the case Holly

"Sammy!" I called for what felt like the millionth time. I'm seriously starting to get worried now.

"Sam!" Conor said looking around

"De I can't find him!" I said

"Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was - he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!" Dean said

"Horrible little life" Maggie remarked

"Yeah, a lonely life...A cold war life" Dean said

"He was scared. He was scared...Dean! he was scared!" I said

"Son of a bitch" Dean caught on we started toward the basement

"Scared of what? What?where are you going?" Harry asked

"Wait, don't leave me in here, you guys" Maggie said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" Maggie asked

"Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies - they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement" Dean said

Me Dean Conor and spruce headed into the basement the door slammed shut behind us

"Woah!" Harry yelled

"Woah! That is not funny!" Ed yelled

"Um, who closed the door?" Sprice asked

"It did. It wants to separate us" I said

"Ed! listen to me!" Dean said theough the door

"What?" Ed asked

"There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside" Dean said

"Inside?" Ed asked

"That's stupid" Harry remarked

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed asked

"In the salt, you idiots!" I yelled

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah" Ed said, we finished walking down the steps

I stared knocking on parts of the wall to look for a hollow spot or seams

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spruce asked

"What?" Dean asked

"Earlier, you and Sam - he said you had two months left?" Spruce asked

"Yeah, it's complicated" I said wanting to end the discussion

"A while ago, Sam... No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my b- problems to some b- reality show. I'm gonna do my f- job" Dean said

"Is it cancer?" He asked

"Just Shut up" I sighed

"You hear that?" Conor asked

"Is that music?" Spruce asked

"Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall" Conor said, Dean walked over and pushed the cabinet out of the way without hesitation

"Wow, you're strong" Spruce commented

Dean flipped him off

I found the Seam and busted the door open

"Sam!" I yelled in relief as Dean shot Daggett I ran over and quickly untied him

"Oh god Corbett" Spruce said, I looked over to see Corbett dead

And table full of dead people wearing party hats

I looked to Sam who had one too

"Why the party pooper Sam" I chuckled at the bitchface he sent me before throwing the hat on the ground

"Lets go" Conor said, we ran out back into the basement

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked

"Loneliness" Sam answered

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?" Dean asked

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs." Sam explained

"How do you know all of this?" I asked

" 'Cause he told me" Sam stated

"Oh. yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?" Dean asked

"Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever" Sam said

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked gesturing to Dean's shot gun

"It's rock salt" I answered

Were hitting the basement door trying to bust it open

"Seriously - you're still shooting?" Sam asked Spruce

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask" I said

"Ah, hell, guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming" Spruce said he turned around to face Daggett

"Oh, my - OH!" Spruce Yelled getting thrown into a wall. Sam shot Daggett and he disappeared

"You alright?" Sam asked Spruce, Daggett showed up and threw us into a wall, the gun slid across the room. Conor grabbed Daggett's arm to kill him forgetting his powers don't work

"Oh shit" Conor remarked he dodged a few punches before getting thrown into a wall

He was walking towards Conor and Dean, I did a face first baseball slide and grabbed the shot gun turning over and shooting Daggett until he disappeared. I laid back

"You guys good?" I looked over, every one groaned. Conor had a huge gash on his forehead

"Doesn't feel so hood huh Con?" I smirked

"Defiantly not" he said as they all stood up and brushed themselves off

"That was awesome! The camera better have been filming Spruce said, I rolled my eyes...but I was pretty awesome

"Holly!" Sam said

"He's right behind me right?" I asked

"Yeah" Conor said. I turned around in an attempt to shoot him only to get thrown in Conor knocking both of us down.

"Ah!" I yelled Conor helped me up. Corbett appeared behind Daggett and grabbed him, a white light erupted and they both disappeared. I notice the gash on Conor's head slowly disappear. Its over. We all walked back up stairs.

We checked on everyone before heading to the nearest motel. Con healed my injuries.

"Hey Con Harry looked terrified of you, so whatever you said good job" Dean chuckled

"Thanks but uh-I had to save the poor bastard before Holly hurt him bad" Conor laughed

"Good job Holls" Sam laughed

"You know that footage can't get out, I mean our faces and Conor's reaper face are all over it" said

"Oh trust me kiddo, I have a feeling it'll never see the light of day" Dean smirked as Sam pulled put an electro magnet I laughed

"Good one Sammy"

We changed our clothes and headed to the ghostfacers "HQ" to view the footage.

We watched the entire thing and they didn't cut out when me and Conor were trying to get Harry to back off, especially the kiss they freakin zoomed in on the kiss. The boys looked at me and I broke out in an extreme blush, Conor was standing next to me invisible boy and busted out laughing.

"You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome" Dean said when it ended, I flipped the magnet on

"Half-awesome? That - that's full-on good, right?" Maggie said

"Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done" Sam said

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there" I said

"Yeah, all right guys" Sam said as we stood up

"Nah, that's reality, man. Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world" Ed said I chuckled

"Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Sam asked

"A straightjacket. Or a punch to the face" Dean said

"Sometimes both" I said

"Right" Sam agreed

"Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century" Harry said. I laughed internally 'facer haters yeah right

"Oh yeah" Ed agreed

"You got us there" I said

"Yeah" Dean said

"Yeah, well we'll see you guys around" Dean said

"Peace out" Spruce said

We walked out and headed towards the impala

"We clean?" Sam asked, we heard them yelling, we laughed and got in the impala

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have" Dean said

"The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers" Sam said I laughed

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show" Dean said

"It had its moments" Sam said

"Like Holly making out with Conor" Dean said shooting me a look

"It's the only way I could get that dweeb to stop hitting on me, it was just a kiss" I said

"Hm" both Sam and Dean said

"Not this Hm shit again" I complained

"Hm" Dean said I sighed in annoyance and looked over to a smirking Conor

"Well it was a pretty hot kiss" he remarked

"shut up" I smirked nudging him. A hot kiss it was

Thanks for reading everyone :)

And for your great reviews


	58. Chapter 58

Time is on my side

It's been over a month since our encounter with the ghostfacers.

Dean only has three weeks left, I've been hitting every book and re-reading every article. I am not letting my brother die ever.

I haven't talked to Conor in about three days, we got in a bad fight. I've been stressed and on edge and I took it out on him. I told him to leave, he's still here though, I just can't see him or hear him but I can sense him.

I heard a scream from the other room, the boys have a demon they're interrogation. Its been a few hours this is taking too long. We don't have time

I got up from my chair and walked in the room.

"Holl-" Sam started I shot him a look that immediately shut him up

I walked straight over to the demon that was tied to the chair. I grabbed both of his arms and a white like erupted. The boys we're shocked, I've been using my powers a lot lately and i'm starting to learn how to use them, I just don't really know how to control them. Which was a part of mine and Conor's fight.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in pain

"Who holds my brother's contract!" I asked emotionlessly pulling my hands back, they left a burn mark

"She'll kill me" He cried

"So it's a she?" I asked

"No!" He said I grabbed his arms again

"Do not lie to me!" I said he was screaming in pain

"Okay okay it's Lilith" He said I let go

"Where is she?" I asked

"Tell me where! Or else you're going to die" I said punching him in the face.

"I'd rather" he said

"Suit yourself" I said beginning an exorcism

"Go ahead send me back 'cause in a few weeks your brothers gonna be my bitch" he said I took the holy water and forced it into his mouth

"Now shut up" I said continuing the exorcism and sending him back to hell.

"What the hell was that Holly!" Dean yelled

"You were taking too long and now we know. Besides I have my powers might as well use them" I said wiping the blood from my nose and turning around to leave.

"Holls wait!" Sam said grabbing my arm to stop me

I pushed him with force and he flew into the wall

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Oh my god Sammy! I'm sorry...i'm sorry" I said backing out of the room

I sighed sitting at the table and opening the book I was reading. I didn't mean to push Sam that hard, let alone at all it's just that I'm broken up about this I won't admit I can't save him. My emotions are everywhere I can't control my powers and I don't have a sense of my own strength right now.

I finished the book I was reading and slammed it

The boys walked out,

"Sammy i'm sorry" I said getting up and hugging him

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah kiddo, its okay you didn't mean it and i'm okay" He said I nodded

"You're still bleeding" Dean said concerned

"Yeah its uh nothing" I said wiping the blood off my face. I popped a few Advil for my headache and grabbed the next book off the pile

"Kiddo you need to stop" Dean said

"Dean" I started not in the mood to argue

"Holly we've read all of these at least three times" Sam said sympathetically

"And i'm reading them again!" I yelled

"We could've missed something! I'm not giving up just because we already went over it! I can't give up because that means-" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

"I'm not giving up!" I stated

"When was the last time you slept?" Dean asked

"I haven't because every time I close my eyes I see that son of a bitch from hell tearing you apart" I said

Dean just sighed

"It's just...neither of you get it. And don't you dare try to say you do!" I cried

"H-" Sam started

"No! Okay? I am trying my damned best here! And you know what its still not good enough! Because in three weeks Dean! you're supposed to die! And normally thats supposed to stop people, it's supposed to make them give up! But I can't!" I yelled getting up and walking towards the door of the cabin

"Where are you going?" Dean sighed

"For a walk! Don't try to stop me!" I said

"Holland!" Dean yelled as I opened the door

"Dean no" Sam said. I closed the door behind me

I stepped out into the cold air, I looked around and was surrounded by forest this is a pretty secluded cabin. I picked a random trail and decided to go down it. I have no idea long how I've been walking but the fresh cold air felt good. God everything is screwed, everything in my life Dean's dyeing, I feel guilty for shoving Sam, and Conor is pissed at me. I continued walking and ended up at a lake where I sat on a log by the shore. it's so peaceful here.

This world is too peaceful for all of the shit going on in it. About an hour went by.

"I know, it's peaceful" Sam said taking a seat on the log with me

"Sam please" I said

"Holly i'm not going to pretend to know what this is like for you" Sam said

"I know how close you are to Dean" he started

"Sammy no it's not about that. you two are my brothers...and this life, it's not like I chose this. I was raised into it, this life it's hard and it's fucked up and it's twisted but you and Dean are the reason i've made it. And looking back now I wouldn't have it any other way" I cried

"I don't know how to do this Sammy, I need you and Dean, you two are all I have. I know I keep to myself when things get hard. But I know, I know that when shit hits the fan...when things get really bad you two are always there when I need you. And I can't deal, I can't deal with the fact" I said getting cut off by Sam hugging me

"Yeah, I know" Sam said

"Holly we're doing everything. We're not going to let him die" He said

"Remember what I told you...you can't think like that Holly. I need you back 100% and so does Dean right now, especially Dean" Sam said

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder and just watched the water

"We have a case Holls" Sam said

"What is it?" I asked

"It's about immortality but as far as Dean knows its zombies" Sam said I nodded

We walked back into the cabin

"Hey Dean remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam asked

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs?" Dean asked, I chuckled slightly sitting next to him

"The other thing" Sam said

"Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead. His stomach's ripped out?" Dean said

"His liver, actually. Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's" Sam said

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it"Dean remarked

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981" I said, Sammy kind of filled me in about this hunt on the way back.

"Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?" Dean asked

"Maybe" Sam answered

"Zombies do like the other other white meat. Huh. Speaking of, why do you care about zombies?" Dean asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well, you two have been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, Holly's off her rocker and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?" Dean said

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor" Sam said

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies" Dean said

"Okay, fine, whatever" Sam said, any other day I would be thrilled for a hunt but not right now.

We headed to the town and straight to the corner's office

"So the only thing missing was the liver?" I asked

"Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing" the corner said

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any...ah...teeth marks?" Dean asked, I mentally kicked myself this isn't a zombie hunt.

"Can I see your badges again?" The corner said looking at us like we're idiots.

"Of course, sure" Sam said as we showed them to him

"Fine. So you're cops and morons" the corner said

"Excuse me? No, no. We're very smart" Dean said

"The liver was not ripped out. It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?" He asked

"Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful" I remarked

"You done?" The corner asked

"I think so" Dean said

"Please go away" he said

"Okay" Dean said

We're walking down the hallway, Sam chuckled

"What?" He asked

"Nothing. So, that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?" Sam said

"Yeah, zombie with skills, Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie" Dean chuckled

"Maybe we're on the wrong track, Dean, looking for hacked-up corpses" Sam said

"What should we be looking for?" Dean asked

"Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft" I said

We searched the papers and found a survivor of kidney theft

"I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't want to talk about it anymore" He said

"It's just a couple of questions, sir" I said

"I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired" He said

"We'll be out of here quick. Don't you want to get the guy?" Dean asked

"Will it get me back my kidney?" He asked

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked

"Feeding my meter. I got jumped from behind...and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice" he said

"Do you remember anything about the surgery – you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" Dean asked

"Let me think about that. Yeah...one thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!" He said unhappily, but I guess I would be a little grumpy too if my kidney were stolen

We headed to back to the motel to start...yea research. I wasn't really searching up on the case though. I was still searing up crossroad deals and how to summon a big shot demon like Lilith

"So, I got a theory" Sam said

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk" Sam said

"That's weird" I remarked from my spot at the table

"Yeah, nowadays it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane" Sam said

"Oh the 19th century Good times" I said not taking my eyes off the laptop

"Right, so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots" Sam said

"Dude, I'm eating" Dean complained. I looked up to see him with a burger, I looked next to my laptop and saw my food. Oh yeah I forgot to eat

"It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots" Sam said

"Dude, I'm eating! Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right?" Dean asked

"Obviously" I stated

"A little "antiques roadshow" surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?" Dean asked

"Because you heard it before. When you were a kid... from Dad. Doc Benton...real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and..." Sam started

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead" Dean finished

"Dead or – or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part" I recalled from memory

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out" Dean said

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one" Sam said

"All right, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater" Sam read

"Why?" Dean asked taking a bite of his burger

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter" Sam said, Dean gagged and set his burger down

"Lost your appetite yet?" I chuckled

Dean looked down at his burger and picked it back up "Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you" he said taking another bite.

"Here we go" Sam said Pointing at map where some areas are circled in red

"So these are all the cabins. Most of them have been abandoned for years" Sam explained

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" I said, Dean's phone rang

"Bobby" Dean said

"I'm listening" Dean said

"Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?" Dean asked

"And now?" Dean asked

"And he thinks it's Bela?" Dean asked, We got her

"She's used that before. Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends" Dean said

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way" Dean said hanging up

"Come on. We're going after Bela" Dean said.I grabbed my bag

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second" Sam said

"Come on. Get your stuff. The clock's ticking" Dean said

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case" Sam said, I know what this is about, I sighed

"You insane?" Dean asked

"Dean, there's no way she still has the Colt! That was months ago! She probably sold it the second she got it" Sam said

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win" Dean said

"Dean..." Sam started

"Sam. We're going!" Dean yelled

"No!" Sam stated, Dean looked at him surprised as did I

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked

"Dean, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you" Sam said

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?" Dean asked

"Chasing immortality. Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you" Sam said

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die, then..." Sam started

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you two know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?" Dean asked

"No. Look, I was hoping" Sam said

"So the whole zombie thing, it was lying to me?" Dean asked

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here" Sam said

"No. What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him" Dean said in disbelief

"I'm trying to help" Sam stated

"You're not helping! You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching!" Dean said

"Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!" Sam yelled

"Oh, what is this? Sid and Nancy? No. It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot!" Dean yelled

"Even if you had the Colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea where she is or if the demon was telling the truth" Sam said

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?" Dean asked

"I'm staying here" Sam said

"No, you're not. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak" Dean said

"You're not gonna let me?" Sam asked

"No, I'm not gonna let you" Dean said

"How are you gonna stop me? Look, man, we're trying to do the same thing here" Sam said

"I know. But I'm going. So if you wanna stay...stay" Dean said grabbing his bag

"Sammy, be careful" Dean said hesitantly

"You too" Sam said quietly

I looked between both of them. I hate when they do this to gave me a nod saying go ahead. I walked over and hugged him before storming out the door pushing past Dean. I got in the passenger seat of the impala and slammed the door shut hard.

Dean got in and glanced over at me, he gave my shoulder a squeeze before starting the impala and driving off.

When I woke up it was light out again, I sat up and looked out the window at the passing fields.

"We're almost there kiddo" Dean said I just nodded not saying a word.

Well pulled up outside the small Vermont home, the outside was a mess over grown grass and junk laying around

We walked up the stairs theres a handwritten sign next to the doir

No solicitors, that means you! No asking for donations. No selling ANYTHING! It read

I rang the door bell and took a step back I looked up to a security camera

I nudged Dean and motioned for him to look up at the camera.

"What?" A voice said over the intercom

"Hi, uh, Rufus?" Dean asked

"Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same. What?" He asked

"Uh, I'm Dean Winchester this is my sister Holland We're friends of Bobby Singer's" Dean said

"So?" He asked

"You called him" I said

"So?" He asked again

"Uh...you told Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you" Dean said

"And so?" He said again, god this becoming repetitive

"Do you know where she is or not?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Yeah" he said

"Great. Could you tell us where we can find her?" Dean asked

"No" he said

"Course not" Dean scoffed

"Look, Rufus, man..." Dean started. Rufus opened the door

"Look, let me point something out to you. You are knocking at my door, so don't "Look, man" me. I'm not your man" Rufus said

"I'm sorry, sir" Dean said

"All right, let me tell you a little story. See, once upon a time, Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end" Rufus said

"Okay, yeah, if you could just tell us where she is, I mean, that would be great" Dean said

"Dean and Holland Winchester right?" Rufus asked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Dean, do I look like I'm here to help you?" Rufus asked

"I'm gonna say no?" Dean said

"Then get the hell of my property" he ordered

"All right, yeah, but uh we have one more question for you, though. See, We have this, uh, this bottle of scotch, and... uh, is this considered good?" I said pulling the good sized bottle halfway out of the bag

Rufus stepped aside and let us in

We sat at the table they poured themselves a glass

"Bottoms up" Dean said clinking his glass with Rufus's

"You know, I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff. Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you" He said

"Yeah, it's a nice change, you know. Most of my whiskey comes from a plastic jug" Dean laughed

"So, Bela was here because..." I asked

"She wanted to buy a couple of things, which is gonna take me some time to round up" Rufus said

"Where is she now?" Dean asked

"Can I ask you something?" He asked Dean

"Sure" Dean said

"You got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?" He asked

"She has something of ours" I answered

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked suspiciously

"Because I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people" Rufus said leaning forward

"Is that so?" I asked

"I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you Dean" He said

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked

"Cause that's the job, kid. Even if you, your brother and sister manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us...there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming" he said.

Ain't that the truth, I started to get a bad headache. Thats been happening a lot since I've been useing my powers. I poured myself a glass of the Whiskey to take the edge off things. Dean just looked at me, I shrugged and took a long swig

"well your just a bucket of sunshine" Dean remarked

"I'm the life you've got to look forward to if you survive." He said

"And the life you can look forward to when he doesn't" Rufus directed at me taking another sip from his glass

"Sorry I wasn't raised to lead the life of a coward when the world around me is shot to shit" I smirked bitchily

"Holly" Dean warned

"No it's alright, she speaks her mind. I like that. You know I knew your Daddy, and no matter how much you deny it I see him in you. You're gonna turn out just like him when your brother dies...hell bent on revenge and you'll probably end up in the same place as him too. So tell me more about how he raised you" Rufus said

"Lets get one thing straight, my father is not the one who raised me...he trained me" I said, Dean looked shocked I just said that. I love my father but theres not denying the fact Dean raised me

"And if I end up dead or in hell i'm okay with that because at least I know I died fighting, not scared of my own shadow..." I said downing the rest of my drink

"So, Bela..." I asked again getting back on subject

"Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back" He said

"I think we can handle Bela" Dean said

"Oh, don't be so sure about that. There are things that you don't know about her" Rufus said

"Oh, and you do? Right. Because you know things" Dean said

"Yep" Rufus said

"And let me guess...you lift her fingerprint?" Dean asked

"Yep" he answered

"And that got you jack" I said

"Yep. She burnt them off. Probably years ago" He said

"Yeah, so you're right where we are"Dean said

" do her ear?" Rufus asked

"Sorry?" We asked confused

"You do her ear?" Rufus asked again

"Hey, man, I'll try anything once, but I don't know. That sounds uncomfortable" Dean said

"Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints" he explained

"No kidding" Dean said

"Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it. A friend of a friend...of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera" he said

"Right. One clean shot of her ear" I said

"The so-called Bela Talbot" Rufus said handing us a folder

We read through the files, Bela's real name is Abby and she's suspected of killing her parents to inherent millions. We headed to the motel and got out of the car

"Holly wait outside" Dean said

"What no!" I said

"Holland please! I need to do this alone" he said I sighed sitting on a bench outside

I waited about twenty minutes hearing yelling and a gunshot. It took everything I had not to run in

Dean walked out but before I even git a word out his phone started ringing

"Hey Sam, you're on speaker" Dean said

"Did you get the Colt?" Sam asked

"What do you think?" Dean remarked

"So, does that mean Bela is, uh..." Sam started

"No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over, but I couldn't do it" Dean said

"Dean..." Sam said

"I'm really screwed, Sammy" Dean said

"No you're not" I said

"No, you're just..." Sam started

"But you were right. Bela was a goose chase. The Colt's gone, and this time I'm really screwed, Sam" Dean said

"Maybe not. Look, Dean, I found Benton's cabin" Sam said

"You okay? Was he there?" I asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Did you kill him?" Dean asked

"No" Sam said

"What do you mean, no?" Dean asked

"Dean, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the formula" Sam said

"What, the live-forever formula?" I asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Great, let me guess. I got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?" Dean asked

"No, that's the thing. It's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, Dean. Very, very extremely weird science, but..." Sam said

"Wait, wait, wait. What are...What are you saying? You think..." Dean started

"Dean, I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I...I think this formula, I think it might be it. This could save you" Sam said hopefully

"Okay, so, this formula..." Dean started

"Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet. There are still things that I don't get..." Sam said

"Alright we'll we're gonna stop by Rufus's again then we're headed back to you" Dean said hanging up

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked Dean as we walked back to the impala

"Honestly no, we can never catch a break" Dean said. I walked over to the passenger door, I got an intense pain

"Ah!" I leaned over grabbing my stomach using the impala for support

"Holly!" Dean said running over.

My vision started to pulsate a migraine hit me full force

"Ahhh! God!" I yelled

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"It's Sam!" I yelled feeling the blood drip from my nose and my eyes!

"We need to go now!" I yelled getting in the car, he ran to the driver side and got in.

He started the car and we took off down the road

I attempted to get all of the blood off my face and took a few pain killers. My migraine dulled to a throb

"What the hell was that Holly!" He yelled

"I don't know!" I yelled

"You need to talk to Conor!" Dean said

"No Dean! There's nothing he can do! He doesn't know whats wrong woth me!" I yelled

"He has to know something!"

"No Dean he doesn't so just leave it alone! We need to focus on Sam right now Something is wrong!" I yelled

We finally made it to the cabin, I went to run in

"Holly wait we need a plan first! You know who we're dealing with" Dean stated

"Okay whats the plan?" I asked, we went over it and I ran in, Doc. Had a spoon like thing next to Sam's eyes it looked like a melon scooper. I shot him three times, he turned around to face out

"Shoot all you want" Doc. Laughed throwing me into a table full of surgical instruments, a scalpel cut my arm deep.

He started to walk towards me but Dean snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the heart

The Doc laughed "A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one" He said

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong..." I smirked as Dean held up a bottle of chloroform

"Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it" Dean said as the Doc. Collapsed

I got up and ran over untiring Sam

"Sammy are you okay?!" I asked

"Yeah" he sat up

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"It was worth the migraine and the bleeding" I said hugging him

We strapped Doc to the table

He started to stir awake

"Oh, hiya, Doc. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y" Dean said

"Please" Doc pleaded

"Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up" I said

"No, you don't understand. I can help you. I know what you need" he said to Dean

"We might have to cut him up into little bits. You know, this immortality thing is a bitch" Dean said

"I can read the formula for you. You know...immortality...Forever young, never die" Doc said

"Dean" Sam said, they walked into the other room

I took my knife and started flaying pieces of skin off him, he screamed in pain.

The boys came back in

"Holly what the hell are you doing?!" Sam asked

"He tried to kill you Sammy" I shrugged

"So what are we doing with this piece of meat...since you know he can't die?" I asked. Dean chloroformed him

We dug an extremely deep hole and emptied out the Doc's refrigerator

We placed it in the hole then locked him in it with his book on top

"Wait! Please I can help!" We heard him yell as we filled the hole back up with dirt

"We headed straight for Bobby's after this he said he might have something.

I passed out in front seat with My head leaning on Dean's shoulder. I stirred awake a few hours later to hear Dean on the phone.

"I'll see you in hell" he said hanging up

"Bela" I mumbled

"Uh-yeah" he said

"News?" I asked

"She confirmed it, Lilith holds my contract" he sighed

"We'll just hunt her down and kill the bitch" I said

"Yeah..." Dean said, I felt my self slowly drift to sleep again.


	59. Chapter 59

No Rest for the Wicked

I woke up with the sun shining in through the curtains onto my bed at Bobby's. Sam must've carried me in last night.

I looked down to see blood on my sleeve then I remembered the scalpel cut my arm. I probably need stitches, I cautiously rolled up my sleeve to see dried up blood and no cut. It's like it healed on it's own.

That was three weeks ago. I haven't told the boys, we have enough on our plates right now to have to deal with my problems. Dean only has thirty hours left. Thirty hours until the hellhounds come for him. We've been researching nonstop. I still haven't said a single word to Conor or seen him for that matter but he's been here. I can tell.

"I think I got something" Bobby eagerly said walking in

"Yeah, whats that?" I asked rubbing my temples from the exhaustion of endless reading.

"A way to find Lilith" Bobby answered. I closed my book and looked up at him

"Oh. With just uh –" Dean started looking at his watch "thirty hours to go"

"Dean it's something" I remarked

"Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know... some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?" Dean said

"So if we do save you... Let's never do that" Sam snickered

"Yeah..."Dean said

"Hey, Dean" Sam sighed

"Look, we're cutting it close, I know-" Sam started

"we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. We're not gonna let you, thats a promise" I stated

Dean looked over at me and Sam terrified but his expression returned to normal, or whats normal for him lately. I'm worried the hallucinations of hell have already started but even if they have, he won't talk about it.

"Yeah, okay" Dean agreed

We gathered in Bobby's study, he laid out a map on the table with an old tracking device containing a pendulum on top.

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out" Bobby said

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked hopeful

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street" Bobby said

"Good then we can kill the bitch" I stated Bobby sent a sympathetic look my way. I guess he's noticed what this is doing to me. He continued the ritual.

The pendulum started to swing as Bobby chanted the incantation in latin. It stopped on a town

"New Harmony, Indiana" Bobby said

"And we have a winner" I remarked

"Alright. Let's go" Sam said shoving things quickly into his duffle, I did the same.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex" Dean said

"What's the problem?" Sam asked becoming frustrated

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela and a demon's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike along with Holly's? Should I continue?" Dean listed

"Ain't you just bringing down the room" Bobby remarked

"Yeah, well, it's a gift"Dean said

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?! We're running a tad bit low on options if you haven't noticed!" I Yelled pissed off

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you two have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all!" Dean said

"Who says we're not going in smart" I stated

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"Summoning Ruby tricking her...taking the knife" I said

"Hell no" Dean said

"Dean thats actually a good idea" Sam said

"Damn it, Sam, no!" Dean said

"We're past arguing. Dean, we're summoning Ruby!" I stated

"The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is" Dean yelled

"You're being un-fucking believable you know that!" I yelled

"Doesn't matter we're not summoning her, end of story!" Dean said with finality

"we've got no time and no choice either" Sam

"Come on, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you two that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!" Dean yelled

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife" Sam said

"Dean" Bobby attempted to persuade

"For all we know, she works for Lilith" Dean said

"Then give us another option, Dean! I mean, tell us what else!" I stated

"Dean they're right" Bobby sighed

"NO! DAMN IT!" Dean yelled

"Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over guys wanna save me, find something else" he said walking into the other room. Bobby sighed getting up and put his jacket on

"Where are you going, Bobby?" Sam asked

"I guess to...find something else" he said throwing his arms up in exasperation

Sam just sighed rubbing his temples.

"Sammy, you know what we have to do?" I asked, he looked up at me and nodded

"Yeah Holly but uh-i'll do it, just keep guard of the door" Sam said I nodded

It's been about ten minutes i'm getting extremely nervous. All I can hear from the basement is muffled voices.

"Alright, Holly move" Dean said

"No" I stated continuing to block the door, he looked surprised

"Excuse me?" He asked in his father like tone

"I said no Dean, we're trying to save you! And the worse part is you could care less!" I whisper yelled so no one could hear us.

"Holland. I am going to say this one more time, get out of my way. I want you to go sit in Bobby's study until we come back up no matter what you hear. If you don't move out of my way by the count of three I will make you" he threatened in a tone that screamed end of discussion.

"One...two...th-" he started I stepped aside looking to the ground.

I waited a few minutes until I was sure Dean was down, I quietly snuck down the steps after Dean. Ruby was talking

"If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle.

Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother, and I can show you how" I heard Ruby say, hell no you're not. Stay the hell away from my brother bitch.

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda" Dean chuckled stepping out

"Dean" Ruby said bitterly "Charming as ever" I walked into sight.

"Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam and Holly wouldn't listen" Dean said. Sam looked to Dean but the look on his face made him look away quickly.

"But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body" Dean said

"Oh. Well, you're right about that" She remarked

Does she ever just shut up? I rolled my eyes annoyed

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me, my brother or sister again. Are we clear?" Dean asked

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him we'd be stupid not to use it" she said

"Dean, look, just hold on for one –" Sam started

"Sam!" I yelled. No way in hell, his powers are demon related and I know what they do to him. If anything i'm the one thats gonna be using my powers. Dean's head snapped back to look at me, he was pissed that I followed him down.

"Sam! Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?" Dean asked looking back to Sam again

"That's not true" Ruby said

"she wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star" Dean said

"She's a liar. I mean Sam, if you could see what she actually looks like" I said, looking through to her true form.

"I want Lilith dead. That's all" she said angrily

"Why?" Sam asked

"I've told you why!" She yelled

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach" Dean said sarcastically

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick" she said

"Holly go upstairs...now" Dean said the look on his face is telling me exactly how pissed he is. I complied with no further argument walking back upstairs

The boys walked back up a few minutes later and started loading the duffle, Dean still looked pissed

"So We're just gonna let Ruby rot" Sam asked

"That's the idea" Dean stated. A few minutes of silence passed

"Dean, what if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if Holly can take out Lilith? What if I can take out Lilith?" Sam said.

Dean shot me and Sam a look of anger

"Stop looking at us like that" Sam said

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "poof"?!" Dean asked in disbelief

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her" Sam said

"No Sam" I stated

"you two wanted the knife – I got the knife" Dean said

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all" Sam tried to reason

"Well, this ain't smart!" Dean remarked

"We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it" Sam said

"Dammit Sam no!" I stated

"Sam. We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again" Dean said

"You said that but what does it even mean?" Sam asked

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going" Dean said

"Dean...Holly" Sam said

"What do you guys think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it" Sam said. I shook my head, I don't want Sam doing this

"And if it'll save you..." Sam started

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked

"Because you're our brother. Because you did the same thing for me" Sam said

Dean scoffed "I know... and look how that turned out"

"All I'm saying.." Dean started getting choked up

"You and Holls Sammy. All I'm saying is that you two are my weak spot" he admitted

"You are. And I'm both of yours" Dean said

"You don't mean that. We're… we're family" I said fighting back tears

"I know" he sent a sad smile

"And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us" Dean said

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Sam asked incredulously

"No, we stop being martyrs, man. We – we – we stop spreading it for these demons" Dean said

"We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging" Dean said, I gave a nod

"What do you think Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam looked down at the floor then smirked

"I think you totally should have been jamming "Eye of the Tiger" right there" Sam answered I laughed

"Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech, too" Dean remarked

"So, Indiana, huh?" Sam said

"Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave" Dean remarked

"Yeah, I guess" Sam said

"Tell me hell's a demon do for fun?" Dean asked

"Snap some necks...play sone twister, sounds like a good time" I shrugged and got a genuine chuckle out of the boys

We packed up the impala and got in. I sat upfront with the boys, Dean turned the key but nothing happened

"What the hell" he said getting out and popping the hood

I joined him to realize the distributor cap was gone

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked holding up our missing part

"We got the knife" I answered truthfully

"And you intend to use it without me" Bobby asked angrily

"Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?" Bobby asked. I held in a snicker well Bobby with the right hair and makeup

"No, Bobby. Of course not" Sam said

"This is about me... Holly and Sam. Ok? This isn't your fight" Dean said. Bobby walked up face to face with Dean furious

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby yelled

"Family don't end with blood, boy! Besides, you need me" Bobby said

"Bobby" Dean said

"Boy playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby asked, I knew it.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart" Bobby said

"I'll follow" Bobby said handing him the distributor cap

"Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either" Bobby called as he walked over to his own car.

We drove in pure silence for the past few hours, the radio isn't even on. I can sense Conor in the backseat.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam finally broke the silence

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"You know if this doesn't uh... this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know – we need you to know..." Sam started

"No. No, no, no, no." Dean cut him off

"No what?" I asked as he looked over to me and Sam

"No, you two are not gonna spring the misty good-bye speech on me, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward" Dean said, I chuckled

"You know what I do want?" Dean asked

"Whats that De?" I asked

"Some badass music to go out to" he said turning on the radio. Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive" came on

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion" Dean shrugged

"Damn straight" I agreed

"And I walk these streets

A loaded six-string on my back

I play for keeps 'Cause I might not make it back" Dean sang encouraging me and Sam to join in

"I've been everywhere" I sang

"Oh yeah" Sam joined in

"and I'm standing tall!" Dean sang

We all just shared a look and laughed

"I've seen a million faces

And I rocked 'em all

'Cause I'm a cowboy

On a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted!" We all belted out in unison laughing at our own voices

"WANTED!" Me and Sam yelled

"Dead or ALIVE!" We sang, Dean looked at us and smiled

"Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive" Me and Sam sang. I looked over to Dean whose smile has completely faded. He's gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white. He looks like he's choking back tears. I linked my arm with his and rested my head on his shoulder. I know what he's thinking, I'm not letting my brother die.

The song ended awhile ago, I heard sirens and saw police lights shining into our car

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked

"I've got a busted tail-light" Dean said

"No Big-E... I mean It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing" I remarked sarcastically

"Yeah-just let me do the talking" Dean sighed

"Problem officer?" I asked bitchily, Dean elbowed me to shut it

"License and registration, please" The officer asked, there's something off about him.

"Do you realise you have a tail-light out, Mr Hagard?" The officer read off the papers

I looked back up to the officer and saw his true face. He was a demon, I glanced at Dean to notice he held the same expression as me.

"Yes… yes sir. Uh… you know I've been meaning to… take care of that" Dean said

"As a matter of fact..." Dean started. He opened the door hitting the demon, he toppled over. Dean jumped out of the car

"DEAN!" Sam yelled

Getting out as well. Dean punched him in the face three times before thrusting the demon knife into his jaw.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked arriving at the scene

"Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Sam asked

"I could see its face. Its real face under that one" Dean said.

"Not too pretty huh?" I asked

"Wait you saw him too?" Dean asked

"Ugly SOB isn't he" I asked

"I get Dean but why can you see him?" Bobby asked

I shrugged "it's just a thing i've been able to do for about two years now. I can't control it though.

"We need to hide this" Sam said gesturing to the dead cop and his car.

I helped Bobby drag the body into a small creek near by. I looked around to see The boys putting branches over the police car, to hide it from plain sight and so that nobody can find it.

They walked over when they were done

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked Dean sounding upset that Dean didn't tell him.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this" Dean said

"Actually it's not all that crazy" I said looking down shuffling my feet

"How's it not that crazy?" Dean asked incredulously

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B side" Bobby explained for me

"A little less new age-y please" Dean asked

"You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches" Bobby stated unamused

Dean's face held an expression of surprise before changing into mock

"Thank you" Dean remarked

"Well, actually it could come in pretty handy. You and Holly can pick out the demons from the people" Sam

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul and Holly's weirdness are good for something" Dean said

"Hey!" I said in mock offense

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started" Bobby said

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?" Dean asked

He headed back to the car, me and Sam shared a look before following.

We're a few miles from the town, the closer we get the sicker I feel. I have an intense migraine i've been ignoring. I've already hid a nosebleed from the boys, we don't have time to deal with this right 's like my body is fighting with some force. My instinct is telling me to get me and my brothers as far away as possible but thats not an option. As said before "we're going down swinging...together"

We arrived on the street

"It's that house" I pointed a nice looking home with a mailbox that read the Fremont's. I can sense it

Dean picked up the binoculars

"You're right...It's the little girl. Her face is awful" Dean said

"Well I could've told you that much" I remarked

"Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time" Sam said taking a step out of our hiding spot. I pulled him back

"Wait!" I exclaimed

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?" Sam asked

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?" I pointed

"And Mr Rogers over there" Dean added

"Demons?" Bobby asked

"Yes." I answered

The camera cuts back the guys.

"Ok, fine. We – we – we – we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in" Sam said

"Then what? Give a "Columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean said

"Look, I know it's awful" Sam said

"You think?" I remarked sarcastically. I'm one hundred percent pro killing Lilith but that innocent girl shouldn't have to die too.

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody" Sam said

"She's gotta be stopped" Bobby directed at me and Dean

"Oh, damn it" Dean said

"Quickly and painlessly" I agreed

We snuck up behind the mailman. Dean took him out quickly making minimal

Me and Dean are running through some bushes and ending up by a fence, Sam wasn't very far behind. Ruby came out of nowhere and shoved Dean up against the fence by his throat

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone" She threatened

"Let him go" I stated

"Please i'm not scared of some little girl who can't even control her powers" Ruby smirked

"Now give me back the knife" she directed at Dean

I smirked seeing Sam come up behind her placing the knife to her throat

"He doesn't have it. Take it easy" Sam said

She let go of Dean and slowly took a few steps back

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked

"What you don't know about me could fill a book" She said. Dean suddenly looked taken a back and disgusted. He must see her

"Whoa" Dean remarked

"What?" Ruby asked

"Nothing. I just – I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad" Dean said

"Told ya so" I said, she rolled her eyes at our comments

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself" she said

"You'll get it when this is over" Sam said in finality

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too" She said

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch" Sam said angrily

"Hit me with your best shot, baby" she said, I rolled my eyes

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later" I exclaimed looking at the two demons standing on a porch starring at us. Followed by over half the neighborhood

"Crap" I remarked

"So much for the element of surprise" Dean sighed

"Go. Go. Run. Run!" Sam said, we took off towards the Fremont's house. We made it to the porch. I drew my gun while Sam was trying to pick the lock. Even more demons we're sprinting towards the house now.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Dean said impatiently

"Sam?!" I yelled as the demons started to get closer.

"I'm trying!" He answered

A few of the demons reached the lawn, suddenly the sprinklers turned on and the demons started to scream. Sam finally opened the door and we ran in.

There's a dead body on the floor. It's an older lady, she looks like a nanny.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked

"Probably" Ruby sighed

I turned around to see the dead women and a man. I gasped in shock

"Help us" she said

"Please" the man said stepping forward. Suddenly there was an uncountable amount of sprits surrounding me.

"Help me" I heard a multitude of voices say I took a step back and shook my head no.

"I can't" I said shakily

"Please! Please help us!" They all yelled angrily walking around and surrounding me

"I'm sorry! I don't know how!"I said with tears forming in my eyes

"I can't help you!" I yelled backing up they just inched closer and started getting louder. There's so many voices I can't even make out what they're saying anymore

"Get away from me!" I yelled

"Leave me alone right now!" I ordered. Covering my ears. I backed up into something solid. It was Sam

"Holly?!" He said I spun around to face them. Sam and Dean had concerned looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that Holly?" Dean asked sounding freaked out

"It's nothing I swear" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and the small nose bleed forming.

"Didn't look like nothing" Sam remarked

"I said it was nothing we don't have time for this!" I said getting pissed they got shocked looks on their faces and Ruby stepped back in fear

"What?" I asked

"Holly your eyes!" Dean said

"They're glowing" Dean said. I quickly shut them taking a deep breath and opened them.

"Please, we don't have time" I stated. The boys nodded and we slowly continued

We heard a creak from behind a door. Sam swung the door open and Dean covered the man's mouth instantly

"We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" Dean whispered

The man nodded his head yes and Dean removed his hand.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked

"It's not... it's not her anymore" he said dazed

"Where is she?" I asked again

"Upstairs. In her bedroom" he said

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean said quietly

"Not without my wife" he insisted

"Yes, without your wife" Dean said I started to tap my foot impatiently we don't have time.

"No." He said again. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Well thats one way" Dean said picked the man up and carrying him down into the basement. I went down with him and poured a line of salt.

"Hey De" I said before we walked back upstairs

"Yeah Holls" he asked looking to me.

"Thanks" I said sending him a sad smile, he gave a slight nod before walking over and wrapping me in a tight hug.

He took a step and gave me a slight nod

"I'm proud" he smiled

We heading back upstairs to Sam and Ruby, we all started to head upstairs

We found the girls room and snuck in as quietly as possible. We saw Mrs. Fremont on the bed with Lilith next to her she looked up to us frightened

"Do it!" She said quietly

Sam slowly raised the knife, Lilith stirred a little

"Do it" she pleaded again

We see SAM looking at LILITH, trying to collect himself to stab a

Do it!

Lilith started to slowly awake

"Do it! Do it!" She said

"Hurry!" She pleaded

Lilith opened her eyes and screamed as Sam raised the knife

"It's not her!" Dean yelled grabbing Sam's arm pulling him back

"It's not in the girl anymore" Dean said

"Mommy!" The little girl cried scared

"Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay" Mrs. Fremont said

"Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement" Sam said as they walked down

We walked into the living room

"Well, I hate to be a told you so". Ruby remarked

"Alright Ruby, enlighten us! where the hell is she?!" I asked

"I don't know" Ruby said

"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Sam asked

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water" Ruby remarked

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked.

"Sam?!" I yelled knowing exactly what he was thinking

She looks at him questioningly.

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time" Ruby said

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it" Sam said

"Sammy No!" I yelled. Dean came up behind him and grabbed him

"Don't, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" Sam yelled

"Yes, you are!" Dean yelled sternly

"Yes, you are" Dean said calmly

"Dean" I said starting to cry

"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you" Dean said

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked with tears apparent in his eyes

"Keep fighting. Take care of our girl" Dean smirked and gestured to me

"my wheels. Sam, remember what Dad taught you... okay?" Dean said

"And remember what I taught you. That goes for both of you" Dean said, his voice cracking with tears pooling in his eyes

The clock struck midnight.

Dean looked to me and Sam with a small smile and tears running down his face. Sam's crying, the boys are trying to hold it together. I don't know if they're doing it more for me or themselves. Dean's expression changed to one of acceptance

"No...no this isn't going to happen!" I said in hysterics

"Holly" Dean said choking back tears

"No Dean I promised you! I promised myself i'm not letting either of you die! Not this time! And i'm defiantly not letting you go to hell." I cried

"Get out of here! You two run hard! and you run fast! I know what i'm capable of I can hold them off but you two need to go now! I'll meet you somewhere down the road. Please you have to go now!" I pleaded

"Holly no" Dean said

I saw it out of the corner of my eye!

"No! Run! run now!" I screamed. It let out a loud growl. Dean froze at the sight of it

"Its too late" Ruby said we backed up cautiously, it lunged and we ran into the dining room slamming the dividing doors. The hounds are fighting against it. We started lining them with Gofer dust. The pounding stopped and dulled to heavy breathing and growling. I counted two

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy" Ruby said

"You shut up!" I yelled

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off" Ruby said Sam looked over to her confused as did I

"What?" Sam asked

"Come on! That dust won't last forever" she insisted

Sam started to take out the knife and hand it to her. Then I saw her face.

This isn't Ruby it's worse

"Wait!" I stated abruptly

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean yelled seeing the same as me

Her eyes turned white. With a fling of her hand me and Sam were pinned on separate sides of the room and Dean on the table

"So how long you been in her?" Dean asked

"Dean!" I yelled

"Not long. But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty" she said

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away" she said cracking her neck

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me" Dean said in disgust

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time" she said walking over and forcing a kiss on him

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go" Sam said

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't" she said tauntingly

"You have me!" I called over

"Holly!" Dean said

"No you have me, take me to hell torture me do whatever the hell you want just let my brothers go!" I said in a level tone

"As good a deal as that sounds, I mean I would jump on that one any day" she smirked

"I want to see you suffer, I want to see you watch your brothers die. When you finally had enough I'm going to let you live because its fun" she said cheerfully

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. Break Holly And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asked

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow" she spat

She started to walk towards the door

"No no no! Just take me! Take me please!" I screamed in hysterics. She swung open the door

"Sic 'em, boys" she said

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"Dean no!" I screamed

"No! Stop!" Sam cried helpless

The biggest one pulled Dean off the table and started slashing him. Blood sprayed Dean was screaming in pain

"STOP IT!" Sam yelled

"DEAN! NO PLEASE!" I cried fighting against her hold. I broke from her grip and without thinking I tackled the biggest hell hound off of him.

"No! Holly!" Sam screamed

"STOP!" Sam cried

I felt its claws tearing into my chest

"Ah!" I screamed in pain, it gripped my neck with it's teeth and tore. My vision started clouding with spots of darkness. I started to choke on my own blood.

I heard Sam's screams but they sounded miles away. I looked over at Sam running towards us, he was just a blurry figure now. I forced myself to turn on my side so I could see my brother one last time. He was already Dead. I grabbed his hand

"I promised" I attempted to say, it came out as a whisper. Blood tears and darkness clouded my vision until I couldn't feel anything anymore

"Where am I?" I stood up, it's dark, hot and hard to breathe, it looks like a cell. I can hear people screaming in pain and horror but one voice stuck out from the others

"Somebody Please help me! Sam! Holly! Please!" I head Dean scream


	60. Chapter 60

DEAN!" I called back but no sound came out.

"DEAN!" I screamed again with the same result.

I felt something inside my throat. I found a chain in my mouth that I started pulling, It seemed endless until I felt the worst pain, I pulled out the end of the chain anyway to see my tongue on a hook. I screamed again but no sound formed. This isn't real i'm in hell. This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real

"Dean!" I screamed again with actual sound coming out. I pounded on the door until a demon finally opened it. I clocked him and started running down a long hall of cells the ground was rough like cobblestone. I kept running to the sound of Dean's voice but the hallway would only get longer. It was never ending, every turn put me back at my cell. I need to find him, I need to find my brother. I can't stop. It feels like it's been weeks, my feet are bloody my lungs are burning, and my body has given up. But I can't

I saw something walking towards me. It was a mass of golden light in the shape of a man. I turned to run away but it was everywhere I turned

"It's time to go back" The inhuman thing said putting a hand on my left shoulder. Everything went black.

I felt something soft and pliant cushioning me. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything looks so blurry and bright...is this still hell? Is this another trick?

My vision came into focus and the once unidentifiable light slowly transformed into a lamp.

I cautiously sat up and mentally took in my surroundings. I'm in Bobby's living room. This isn't right, I shouldn't be here...I'm supposed to be dead, in hell.

"Holly" I heard a familiar gruff voice call, I turned around and saw Bobby and Conor standing there

"How long was I out?" I asked dazed.

"I healed you within an hour but you've been sleeping a week" Conor answered sending me a look of pure sympathy.

"Where's Sam?" I asked afraid of the answer. They both shared a look like they were contemplating what to tell me.

"Just tell me!...please! is he dead?" I asked

"No...but he's gone, and i'm sorry Holls, I don't think he's coming back" Bobby said, his tone filled with sorrow.

"No...no no no" I cried

"Holland" Conor said with caution

"Why! Why Conor! Why didn't you just let me die!" I screamed

"H-" Bobby started

"No Bobby! You don't get a say in this! Neither of you do!" I yelled

"I had to Holly!" Conor yelled

"You had no right! This is my life! Why didn't you just leave me there!" I cried

"I couldn't let you stay dead" he stated shaking his head.

"My brother is in HELL Conor! And I can't save him! On top of that steaming pile of shit Sam is god knows where doing god knows what! I would rather be dead in hell again!." I said

"I couldn't let that happen...you were in hell?" he asked confused

"Get out" I stated

"Holly" Conor said

"Conor just leave!" I yelled

"You know what Holly! No! I am not leaving just because things are shit, no matter what you say or do I am staying right here! And I am going to be here every single day whether you like it or not because thats my job!" Conor said

I shakily stood up and walked out the front door onto the porch

"Holly please" Bobby said sadly

I slammed the door behind me and sat on the steps. I can't feel anything, this is like a nightmare I can't shake myself from.

I'm not even one-hundred percent sure how long i've been sitting out here. All I'm aware of is that when I first came out the sun was bright. Now it's so dark I can barely see the road in the distance.

I walked back into the house, Bobby was in the kitchen, Conor was on the couch.

I just stood there not knowing what to do, This doesn't feel real. I felt a weeks worth of unshed tears rise to the surface. Conor just walked over and wrapped me in a hug

I tried to push him away but his grip just tightened

"I can't do this" I stated in hysterics

"I'm so sorry" he said softly

"This isn't real. Please tell me this isn't real, he's not gone" I cried

"I wish it wasn't" he said he just held me for awhile.

Bobby walked back in "Where is he...I mean where'd you burn him?" I cried

"He's buried a few hours away" Bobby said. I nodded wiping my eyes

"Bobby can I borrow a car?" I asked

"Holly I don't think you should go alone" Bobby said

"No, no I need to do this alone" I said looking to Conor, he nodded.

By the time I made it to the coordinates Bobby gave me the sun was shining bright once again.

I started to walk towards the small grave marker, my feet felt like they were chained to cement blocks the whole way.

I slowly sat down next to the wooden cross stuck in the ground.

"Hey De" I said tears currently pooling up in my eyes

"I uh- know you would give me shit if I bought you a bouquet of flowers...so I got the next best thing" I said pulling out a bottle of jack.

"Bottoms up" I chuckled slightly only to have grief once again envelop me. I poured some of the jack in the grass under his headstone.

"I thought coming here would help but its not. Truth is nothing can help, me or you. I don't even know why i'm talking. You're not here, You're dead in hell and I couldn't save you" I cried

"And all I have to say is i'm sorry Dean" I cried

"I promised you, I promised myself I would save you! Now you're in hell and I can't stop it...I can't save you. Every time I close my eyes i'm there again and it kills me knowing you're still there and I couldn't get to you...i'm so sorry" I cried. I didn't want to feel anything anymore, I want to be numb. I picked up the bottle of Jack and finished it off.

I headed to the nearest bar and took a seat on a stool, it seemed to be fairly empty. The bartender walked over, he's about Bobby's age kind of looks like him too.

"You want a soda kid?" The bartender asked

"Whiskey...straight" I ordered

"Yeah right, let me see some id" he said. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him smirking bitchily.

"Sorry about that, I get a lot of kids in here trying to pull the wool over my eyes" he said, I just nodded starring at the bar counter.

He bought over the bottle of whiskey and set it down with a glass in front of me

"It's on the house. If you answer a few questions for me" he said

"Shoot" I replied still out of it

"How'd you get here" he asked

"Walked" I replied

"Whats got a girl like you so young taking out her baggage on her liver for?" he asked

"it's a long story" I shrugged

"Go on. I can take it, I swear this job should get me a therapy license" he said

"My older brother's practically raised me my whole life. Now one's dead and the other just took off, I have nobody else so why not?" I shrugged he nodded

"I'm sorry" he said

"Yeah, isn't everyone" I chuckled slightly fighting back tears

"Did I pass your questions?" I asked

"Yeah" he said sliding the bottle towards me and walking off.

I downed the first few glasses feeling the liquid warm my throat.

The smell, the smell of burning flesh and the screams of people being tortured. They're after me, the demons. I'm not supposed to be here. I can still hear him I can still hear Dean yelling out in pain. I need to find him, I need to help him. I turned a corner but every corner I turned but me back in the spot I started. I sat up in a bed with an extreme migraine. Where the hell am I? I looked to the clock, it read 3:25 am

I looked around, it was some shitty motel room. I picked up the pamphlet off the nightstand Salem mass motel, great i'm in Massachusetts. How did I get here again?

I looked around the room to see research covering the walls. Along with alcohol bottles covering every table surface. Jack, Vodka, Tequila you name it its probably here.

Oh yeah, I've been hunting down Lilith I caught a lead sending me here. It turned out to be nothing. How long has it been?

I remember ditching my phone awhile back when I visited Dean's grave...I think almost two months ago, I ditched it so Bobby or Conor couldn't gps track me. I also found that the only way Conor can find me is if i'm using my powers. They're kind of like a beacon for him I guess, I've been hiding from him and Bobby. They found me a few times and drug me back but I got away.

If I find Lilith i'm going to kill her and if she takes me with her so be it, I don't need Bobby or Conor getting in my way.

But they're probably losing it looking for me. I want to feel guilty for doing this to them but I don't, Conor knows me and he knew what it'd be like if he saved me and Dean died. He did it anyways.

I took some Advil with a few shots to and a few glasses of jack to take the edge off. Drunk is my normal nowadays considering i've been on a two month binge. Its the only way I can deal.

I picked up a large stack of papers to start going over.

My migraine hit me full force causing my vision start pulsating and the words on the paper to become jumbled together.

I noticed dark spots appearing on the paper, my nose is bleeding. No! But this doesn't make sense I haven't used my powers in months!

Conor appeared before me and grabbed my arm

My surroundings changed. We were in my room at Bobby's.

"How did you find me?!" I yelled

"What the hell! Holland! you have to stop this!" He yelled sounding pissed

"Stop what?! Trying to find the bitch that killed my brother and ruined my life!" I asked pissed that he brought me back here

"No not that Holly! The drinking and the hiding from us when all we're trying to do is help you! I haven't talked to you in a month! A month Holly! Do you know what thats like?!" He yelled

"I don't need anyones help!" I stated

"Clearly" he scoffed incredulously

"Why do you even care Conor?!" I said, he started to look even more pissed and increasingly flustered if thats possible.

"Because I have to!" He yelled back

"I never asked for your help! I never asked you to save me! I'm sorry if I've been preventing you from doing your job! But I never asked to have a damn reaper on me 24/7!" I yelled

"It's not about that! You think I did this because its my job!" He yelled

"Then tell me why Conor?! Give me one reason and i'll stay!" I yelled he looked to the ground in a silence

"Exactly" I remarked walking towards the door, he grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him.

"God dammit Holly! You really want to know why?!" He said

"Yes I do" I said bitting back tears

"Because I love you" He blurted out

"What?" I asked in disbelief, I didn't think he felt the same.

"I am in love with you...I have been since I first met you! And it makes me sick seeing you destroy yourself like this!" He yelled. I'm not sure what to say, the previous words of "I love you" are still sinking in. I can tell by his expression he meant it, all of it

I leaned up closing the distance between us and crashed my lips to his. He was shocked but immediately returned it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed a hand on the small of my back and the other entangled in my hair.

The feeling was amazing...inhuman. The best way to describe it, the only way to describe it, is like fire and ice coursing through my veins

We pulled away and starred at each other for a moment

"I love you too" I admitted with new formed tears of joy in my eyes, it felt great to finally say it.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" he grinned and let out a breathy chuckle

We kissed again and moved over to the bed. I laid down he leaned over me and we continued kissing I started to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed my wrists and looked into my eyes

"No holly not right now, not like this" He said

"Like What?" I asked confused

"Holly you're drunk" he chuckled slightly

He kissed my forehead for a lingering moment

"not like this" he repeated never breaking eye contact. He stood up and fixed his shirt.

He leaned down cupped my face in his hands and kissed me it was long and passionate he pulled away still with my face in his hands looking at me and lightly rubbing his thumb across my cheek

"I'll be back in the morning" he said turning to leave

"No!" I abruptly blurted out

"Whats wrong?" He asked facing me again

"can you stay... Please?" I shyly asked

He chuckled climbing into bed beside me and wrapping me in his arms I snuggled my face into his chest

"Damn alcohol makes you bold" he chuckled

I was starting to drift to sleep when I heard Conor talking to himself

"You're it...I can't believe it" he chuckled

"You're the thing i've been looking for my whole life. I've been on this earth for over a hundred years, but something was always missing. I've always been different from other reapers, they go their entire time on earth with no problems. But me, I always felt like I needed something more. I'm not like other reapers: I don't think like them, I don't work like them. I didn't know what I was missing, or what I was even looking for. I just knew I would know what it was when I found it, ever since I met you, i've felt different and I couldn't figure out what it was about you, you drive me crazy. But now I know its you, when I'm around you that missing piece is filled...its always been you"

"I feel the same, you know except for the hundred years part" I mumbled into his chest he chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep" he said. I looked up at him

"I'm glad I wasn't" I said leaning up and kissing him before snuggling into his chest again.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey everyone :)**

**Sorry for the wait but here it is**

I woke up comfortable with arms around my waist. I looked up to see Conor, holy shit that really happened I grinned. I felt a familiar heat rise to my cheeks in a blush, shit we were going to...Thank god he's a gentleman, I was seriously drunk

"So how much do you remember?" He asks noticing me stir awake looking down at me with those beautiful eyes completely disarming me. I'll never get used to his blues, they render me near speechless every time I gaze into them. His eyes are deep and intense hiding so much emotion, letting little through. I clear my throat slightly

"Its all kind of fuzzy on the details there was a guy who said he loved me and we made out, but I can't remember who" I said smirking a look of worry crossed his features followed quickly by realization of my joke.

"Smartass" he let out a soft chuckle

"Yeah...but you love me and my smartass" I remark with an infectious grin on my face, I repeat the words in my head. I've said them a million times before, they just have meaning now.

"I do. and you just love hearing that don't you?" he asks mirroring my grin

"Yes I do" I remark snuggling closer to his chest, if even possible

"You should get more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" he smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Hm says the one who doesn't sleep" I remarked smirking

"It's a choice" he chuckled

"I've slept all day it's almost ten o'clock at night" I sighed looking over to the clock

I looked around forgetting momentarily where we are, Conor has that effect on you. I realize we're at Bobby's I suddenly develop a headache and begin to feel extremely sick. I don't know if it's from the alcohol or the anxiety, maybe both.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom flipping the toilet seat up and puking my whole body is trembling and heaving

Conor was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Doesn't feel so good huh?" He asks. I feel like rolling up in a ball and crying

"No. No it doesn't" I said out of breath, trying to keep it together

"We've all been there...some more than others" he said

He walked over and moved my hair out of my face rubbing my back soothingly.

I suddenly felt like my body was emptying everything, It's like I couldn't stop throwing up.

"Please make it stop" I practically let out a sob

"It's the healing process your body is getting everything out from your system, you'll be better after" he said reassuringly not leaving my side

I stopped puking and was able to stand up shakily. I actually feel better than I have in months then my vision started spotting and transitioned in and out of focus. I felt his arms around me before I hit the ground

I slowly stirred awake in bed again, looking to the clock it's been three hours. Con was standing looking out the window.

"What hell was that?" I ask as he turns to the sound of my voice.

"I just sped up your detox" he said

"what?" I ask in pure shock

"Had to get it out of your system and thats the only way" he shrugged

"So..." I started

"So no dt shakes or anything, a new liver, a new start" he said, I nodded

"Are you okay?" He asks looking to me concerned

"Yeah i'm uh-i'm fine why?" I ask running a hand through my without a doubt tangled bed head.

"Holly please don't do this. I heard you, you were having a nightmare" he said with a look of pure sadness and desperation

"Please Con. I can't...not right now" I said send him a pleading look with my eyes.

"Okay" he sent me a reassuring nod saying he'll drop it, at least for now

I sent him a sad smile.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" I said noting that I smell of vomit.

"I'll be here" he smiled.

I closed the door and turned on the shower, how am I going to do this? The past few months have been the worst thing i've ever endured in my life, the nightmares, the memories, the flashbacks, just the fact my brother is still in hell has been killing me. But at least I had the jack to numb it away. Now I don't know how to do this, everywhere I look I see my brothers and I don't know how to handle it. I can't handle it.

I can't face Bobby, not yet. The last time I saw him I said some awful things I will regret for the rest of my life, and the look on his face after I said it will forever haunt me.

**_"GOD DAMMIT! Holly would you please listen to me!" Bobby took me by the shoulders _**

**_"You do not know what its like! I've been to hell and the short time I was there..." I stopped myself _**

**_"You can't do this to yourself!" He said with tears in his eyes "what if your brother do if he saw you now?" _**

**_"Who in the hell do you think you are! Where do you get off trying to tell me what to do! It's not your job you aren't my family and you sure as hell aren't my father!" I yelled knowing I crossed the line big time. He was stunned the look on his face was indescribable_**

I shiver at the memory feeling regret and sorrow course through my body as I let out a muffled sob, so Conor can't hear me

I climbed in the shower and slid down the wall. It's like the levee broke and I can't stop tears from pouring out of my eyes.

My internal levee repaired itself and the tears halted Long enough for me to take a nice long shower. I walked out of the bathroom. God I can't even think here

"Conor I need you to get me out of here" I said

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking concerned

"This place i'm not ready to come back" I stated fighting back tears

"Everywhere I look I think of them. Even in the damn salvage yard. We used to play hunters and demons there all the time. And Bobby" I mutter the last part quietly

"If you want to help me i'm telling you now i'm not ready to be here" I stated levelly grabbing my duffle and stuffing a few extra things in it.

"What about Bobby?" He asked

"He doesn't need to know I was back yet...I can't face him yet" I plead

He sighs running a hand through his hair "Where do you want to go?" He asks

"Anywhere but here" I said wiping my eyes he nods placing a hand on my shoulder

When I open my eyes we're in a large room with turquoise walls, and light teak furniture. The thing that stands out most is the bed, it's a ginormous four poster with a white canopy tied back. it's like the size of four motel beds.

"Where are we?" I ask in awe

"Aruba" he answers

"You know, a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere would've been fine" I let out a soft chuckle still awe struck

"You need to get your mind off everything, at least for a few days maybe a week" he shrugs. A week holy crap

"Come here...I want to show you something" he said. I slipped my hand into his and he led us to a set of open french doors.

Just outside is a view of a beach and the moonlight reflects off the water beautifully

"Yeah I know" he said in reference to my lack of speech.

"This is amazing" i'm finally able to form words as he sends me a smile. I can't help but sadden on the inside, I can't enjoy this, my brother is in hell. I frown unintentionally

"I hate that I can't tell what you're thinking" he said I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet

"A penny for your thoughts, or you know I could just pluck through your mind" he joked, I sent him a cold glare, I hate mind reading and he knows it. Thats why I hardly ever do it.

"Holly talk to me" he says in a softer tone I look into his eyes and I can't help myself it's like I melt.

"Conor this is great and all but uh... I can't be here enjoying this while Dean is-" I started, he instantly knows where i'm going with this.

"Holly I love you and I need to tell you there's no way in any of those books you can get him back and what you've been doing isn't going to change anything except yourself. I can't even swing that" he said sorrowfully

"But you got me out" I cried I can't hold back the tears anymore, once again the levee is leaking

"No I didn't, if that really happened. If your soul was really in hell you were bought back by something else when I healed you" he explained

"What am I supposed to do, please tell me what I'm supposed to do. I was tracking Lilith but It feels like I take two steps forward and three steps back" I cry

"I promise you, it'll get better" he said

"How do you know?" I ask wiping tears from my eyes

"Because I know you, and you're strong" He smiled "and stubborn and frustrating, and amazing in every way possible"

"You could've stopped at strong" I let out a small chuckle

"Didn't want to sell you short" he stated blue eyes starring into my green. I leaned up and kissed him, it was less eager than last time but passionate nonetheless.

"We have a big day planned tomorrow" he sends me a mischievous smile.

I took my duffle in the bathroom and changed into shorts and a cami. I tossed my hair up in a loose bun and climbed into the bed. It's like being on a cloud. Conor joined me a few moments later in grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt.

I've never seen him look so casual, he smiles and shows his dimples. I practically gawk at him, I love him for him, but his attractiveness is a major plus. How can he still look sexy in sweatpants, yes he's sexy i'll admit it.

He turns off the light and climbs into bed wrapping his arms around me, I instantly fall asleep. I groggily open my eyes to see Conor starring down at me

"Enjoying the view" I quark an eyebrow

"Always" he smiles

"Not creepy at all" I remark

Standing up. I notice he's wearing dark wash jeans but the same shirt.

"Do you just have an invisible closet with you" I ask

"No I do have clothes" He points to a bag on the closet floor, how have I never noticed that.

"But yes it's normally invisible" he smirks I laugh

"And what are your plans today Conny?" I question

"Well the beach for starters" he shrugs

"You should eat something then we'll head out" he said

"I don't have a bathing suit" I said

"We'll go into town first then" he smiled

I had a large bowl of cereal and a glass of oj

"Lets go" I said i'm sort of excited. I really do need a new bikini, and that red one is just a bit to small now

I put on a pair of shorts and a v-neck with sandals as we left. He just sort of transported us into town, i'm practically used to the motion sickness by now. As we started walking down the street there are many people, most shirtless or in swimsuit tops.

I'm getting eyed by many people. Conor puts his arm around my shoulder protectively and stares down any wandering eyes. Is he jealous, I internally giggle at the thought of Conor being jealous.

"Whats so funny?" He asks

"Just you" I chuckle

"Well i'm glad you find me amusing" he smirks I lean up and quickly peck his lips as we stop outside of a swim shop.

"Wait here, i'll be back" I said

"Why" he complained

"It's a surprise, were you looking forward to something?" I ask attempting to hide my amusement

"You trying on bathing suits" he smirks

I grin "stay here"

I walked into the over extravagant store. There's bikinis everywhere

Lets see something sexy but not too revealing? God i'm all giddy on the inside, the way I feel right now is ridiculous. Like a fool in love and I have it bad.

Something catches my eye, it's a brown triangle bikini with gold sparkle overlapping the brown when light hits it.

I looked at my body in the mirror of the dressing room, i've lost weight. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't look good. I put on the bikini It fits perfect. It's beautiful, sexy but not to revealing it enhances my golden olive skin and makes my peridot eyes pop, I barely recognize the girl starring back at me. I practically choke looking at the price it's some hot shot designer.

Ow well, fake credit card I smirk as I purchase it. The clerk smiles handing it to me in a bag

"What'd you get?" Conor asks as I meet him outside

"You'll just have to wait and see" I said, I like being playful and carefree. It's refreshing.

We decide to walk back through the town, I notice all of girls around my age or a bit older eyeing Conor giggling and blushing

I suddenly feel protective and wrap my arm around his waist. I turn and glare at the girls who walk away quickly. He gives me a strange look, I barely even realize what I just did. Shit am I jealous? He smirks

"Eyes green with envy, you're adorable when you're jealous" he laughs as I elbow him playfully

"Speak for yourself" I laugh. We make it back and I excitedly run into the bathroom and change into my bikini. I throw a baggy shirt over and put on my shorts again

When I walk back out he's in swim trunks and a shirt, black of course.

"Ready?" He asks, I nod Barely able to contain my excitement.

We walk down to the beach hand in hand, it's packed full of people. I look around and start to feel slightly self conscious.

We lay our towels down

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"What...nothing" I smile back, he just sends me an I know you're lying look but lets not fight about it look

"So whats the surprise?" he asks with a smirk

"Eager one aren't you" I laugh he pulls his shirt over his head leaving him only in his swim trunks. My jaw practically hits the sand. He's perfect, he looks like a sculpture of a freaking greek god. His muscles are so defined and perfect. I'm at a loss for words. I've never seen him with his shirt off.

I also notice many women starring at him

"Careful might catch flies" he smirks back at me in reference to my jaw. Oh no I know his game, he thinks this is cute trying to make me jealous. Two can play at this game.

I smirk taking off my shorts tantalizingly slow. But my shirt covers my bottoms

He's starring in anticipation. Hmm not very gentlemen like of you Conny, I slip the shirt over my head and toss it to the side. I pull my tie out and let my long hair loose falling to mid back giving it a slight shake. His expression mirrors mine except so does half the guys on the beach.

"Careful, might catch flies" I repeat his word. His look of shock transforms into a devilish smirk, he swiftly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I start hitting his back

"Conor no!" I squeal as I realize we're going towards the water.

We walk out until the water is slightly below his shoulder blades. He picks me up so I'm in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist. I try to struggle out of his grip, damn reaper strength! I really don't want to get my hair wet.

I look into his eyes and take him by surprise crashing my lips to his weaving one hand into his hair and the other on the back of his neck. It's not spiky or gelled like I expected it's amazingly soft.

We pull apart from the kiss and lean our foreheads together. My plan worked...for two seconds. He grins picking me up and tossing me out into farther water

It's not to warm or cold but perfect.

"That was a cheap shot!" I yelled

"Speak for yourself" he laughed repeating my earlier words.

I look over to him laughing looking so care free with his perfect smile, his eyes matching the blue of the water. Is this really real? Am I really here?

I swim back over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, he leans in to kiss me but I splash water in his face and try to retreat quickly.

"Oh no you don't" he said picking me up again and I break out into a fit of giggles, holy crap i'm giggling.

He pauses his attack and smiles fondly at me. I recognize the look in his eyes as adoration, as love. I kiss him as he dunks us both in the water.

I come up giggling again, all of my worries momentarily forgotten. I realize it now, I don't need the bottle. Conor is my jack. I know how to do this now, how to handle this but I can't do it without him.

Thats how most of the day went. After our fingers and tones were pruned we laid out on our towels to bask in the sun, it feels fantastic.

We stayed until sunset, I went in the bathroom to change back into clothes. Looking in the mirror my hair has acquired more blond streaks and an enhanced beach wave. I realized I tanned about two maybe three shades darker. I even tanned through my bikini, no wonder it was so expensive it was one of those bikinis that are a made of a material that doesn't block out the sun.

It was worth it, I look pretty damn radiant if I had to say so myself, but my scars are a bit more visible. I suddenly think back to all the girls on the beach with their perfect scarless bodies. I cover up again putting on a olive green tee shirt with my shorts walking back out.

"Hey" he smiles he's cooking. He COOKS!

"Whats cooking good looking" I laugh at my own question he shoots me a cheesy grin and rolls his eyes

"Pasta" he answers

"You don't eat?" I questioned

"No but I can taste" he laughs, it's an amazing sound. The pasta was delicious as we sat down and ate. Well Conor pretended to eat, at least he's trying

"What do you want to do now?" He asked after dinner. I can think of a few things

I leaned up and kissed him passionately he was shocked at first but returned it immediately. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed only breaking the kiss to lay me down. He leaned over me and we continued kissing. It's like an electric charge between us my skin is rushing with the sensation of fire and ice.

I need to touch him, I reached for the hem of his shirt, realizing my intention he took it off and tossed it aside. I traced my hand over his toned abdomen. I suddenly feel self conscious again. He deserves someone perfect without scares or imperfections. Like the girls on the beach. His hand traced the hem of my shirt and started to slide it up, I abruptly gripped his wrist to stop him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked looking into my eyes, he's in my head.

"Get out of my head Con" I said sadly I don't want him hearing that. He looks at me with an expression of shock and hurt

"no holly no you're beautiful and your scars aren't imperfections they're a part of you I have never met anyone as gorgeous as you" he started

"Con" I sighed

"Stop you're perfect and I'm not in love with photoshopped models or normal girls, I'm in love with you . And if anything you're too good for me, whats it gonna take to make you realize that" he said.

He lifts up my shirt

"I" he says kissing each of the scars on my abdomen "love you, every part of you" he then kissed the one on my cheek and the one above my brow.

"I love you, more than anything else in the world. Holland Elizabeth Winchester you" he sighs "are my everything" he said kissing my lips once again

"If you don't want to do this I understand. We don't have to I can wait as long as you want" he said

"No I want this" I said leaning up, "I want you" I whispered in his ear.

I woke up around three in the morning my mind still reeling. I can't hide the stupid grin on my face

"That just happened" I mutter to myself grinning, it was amazing every part of it and Conor was perfect. I look over to him, he does sleep when he wants to. He seems to be passed out.

I slowly and carefully slip out of his suffocating embrace. I walked over to Conor's bag and pulled out a black button up of his slipping it on and buttoning it up, it smells like him. I smile at the thought

I quiet padded to the bathroom and shut the door careful not to wake him. I turn on the light in the bathroom and once again barely recognize the girl starring back. I have a big smile plastered on my face and it's like i'm glowing. Holy shit i'm not a virgin anymore

Shit if Lacy's there when we get back to Bobby's she'll know something is different instantly and be pissed I didn't tell her sooner. Oh well, I feel great besides being a little sore but thats a given. I laughed at my appearance once again before leaving the bathroom, my hair all mused up and this stupid grin stuck on my face. I'm a fool in love, Conor's like a drug to me and I can't get enough.

I walked out to see Conor sitting up awake in his sweatpants shirtless his hair mused up as well but he's still extremely gorgeous even in this state. he looks at me wearing his shirt with a expression matching mine. I run and jump on the bed tackling him in a fit of laughter.

The past week has been amazing, i'm helplessly in love with him and he with I. Conor is my everything

Today we go back to face reality, back to Bobby's as I finish packing my anxiety grows. What do I even say to him i'm sorry doesn't feel like enough.

I dressed in layers as we get ready to head back to sioux falls.

"Ready Holls?" Conor asked

"As i'll ever be" I sighed

"You'll be fine" he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Suddenly we're in front on the porch. Bobby opens the door shocked. And once again the levee breaks spilling tears everywhere. I drop my bag and run over wrapping him in a hug which he returned

"Bobby I'm so sorry" I sniffled

"I promise you I didn't mean it, it wasn't me talking. You're more of a father me than John was" I cried

"Squirt we both said things we didn't mean and it's in the past" he said choking back tears an we unwrap from the hug I wiped my eyes with my sleeve

"Is it still my room?" I shyly ask he looks shocked

"Of course it is" he smiles

"I'll bring your stuff up" Conor said going poof

"You look great squirt...different" Bobby smiled

"Sun glow" I shrugged and internally chuckled at my secret.

"Whatever it is keep doing it you look great" He said said I nearly busted out laughing, if only he knew. He'd de searching for a million differnt ways to kill Con

"Bug!" Lacy Came running out of the house and tackled me in a hug, I haven't talked to her or seen her since before Dean died.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" She cried I hugged her tighter

"I'm sorry Lace" I said

"Your forgiven" She said wiping her eyes, she glanced at me sideways evaluating me

"l'll give you two some privacy" Bobby said walking in the house.

"Holly? You look hot!" She exclaimed

"You're glowing! Oh wait a minute, I know that look" she said I grinned

"Seriously?!" She asked I nodded she hugged me again

"Who?! When?! Where?!" She said excited

"Who do you think, Aruba, about a week ago" I smirk at her excitement

"How was it?" She asked with an all knowing smirk

"Better than I could have ever imagined" I admit blushing slightly

"I told you you liked him" she sends me an I so told you so look

"More than like Lace" I said laughing at her expression

"Really?" She asks in shock I nod and she hugs me again

"Have you talked to Sam?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Once about two weeks ago I asked him if he knew where you were he said no and I kind of flipped at him and told him everything he needed to hear" she shrugged

"All of us have left countless voice messages he said he heard them all that bastard" she muttered the last part under her breath

We walk in the house

I hear Bobby leaving Sam a message

"She's here and if you have a bone in your body that still cares about her you will be too I am disappointed in you" Bobby spat harshly hanging up the phone

"Bobby's been a wreck lately, we all have been " she explained

"You should probably go rest you must be tired from your trip" Lacy winked at me, I rolled my eyes in amusement before heading up to my room, Conor followed. As soon as we were inside he surprise attacked me with an amazing kiss, I will never get tired of this.

"Lacy knows, and she'll probably tell Bobby so put your running shoes on" I said he sent me an amused smirk

"I figured as much with her not so subtle wink" He laughs flashing his smile,

"Lets go to bed" I grinned mischievously those four words now hold numerous meanings

"As much as I would love that...really, you need rest. You have work tomorrow" He said giving me a quick peck on the lips leaving much to be desired

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Bobby got me a job at a local dinner to keep me occupied while Conor promised to make it his job to try and find a way to save Dean, I also promised to stop hunting for the time being. It means we'll be seeing each other a lot less but hopefully it pays off. I frown inwardly at the thought of only seeing Conor a few days a week.

"Hey, I love you and this will work" he smiles down at me. I find myself smiling as well god its contagious

Its almost been a full month since i've been back working. I miss Conor, I haven't seen him in three days. I did break my promise to not hunt, I've been hunting discretely and locally and it hasn't been interfering with my half ass normal life. Except for today I had a late night with a vengeful spirt and came out with some nicely bruised ribs.

Regardless I'm working

"Holly, table five" my boss ordered. I walked over

Hello may I take your or-" I was shocked when I looked up and saw my brother I haven't seen since Dean died

"Hey Holly" Sam said sadly

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly choking back tears

"I wanted to talk" he said

"I get off in a few hours meet me back at bobby's" I said walking away

I got off my shift and drove home Sam was already inside Bobby wasn't home. I joined him in the kitchen

"Whats up with you. You're not the same" I said I sense something from him but I can't quite figure it out

"Neither are you" he replied. He's right I grew up more in the past few months faster than I ever had in my life.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers and a bag of frozen peas taking a seat at the kitchen table with him.

"No you're not having a beer" he said eyeing me

"Oh look who all of the sudden wants to be big brother of the month" I said taking a sip. My words hurt I could tell but he deserved it. I put the bag on my ribs

"So you're done hunting?" He asked eyeing the bag of peas

"As far as Bobby and Conor are concerned i'm out"

"But you're not?" He asked raising a brow

I chuckled "between us freakin' vengeful spirits man" I said taking another sip. I saw the look on his face and sighed

"Sam I tried living a normal life but I can't because i'm not normal. I can't live my life pretending things don't happen or looking the other way when things do happen" I explained he nodded

"At least let me take a look" He said gesturing to my side

"No! Sam I can take care of myself. You didn't care about what I did with my life when you left so why do you care now" I snapped

"Holly" he sighed

"I have to go bed I have a early shift so you can stay on the couch tonight Bobby will be glad to see you" I said emotionlessly but he knows i'm in pieces

I turned and walked up the stairs into my room. For about thirty minutes I tried to sleep I heard Sam coming up so I pretended to sleep when he walked in. He walked over and kissed the top of my head

"I'm so sorry" he whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible he placed something on the table next to me then he left the room I soon heard the engine of the impala start up. I grabbed the thing he placed on the table it was a silver circle locket with protection symbols etched into the front and back

I opened it and instantly started crying. There was a picture our dad took when I was about two. We were all sitting on the hood of the impala and Dean was holding me on his lap. We all had big smiles on our faces, I wish I could go back to that moment.

The other side had a picture of mom and dad. In this moment I realized I want Sam, I want my brother he's the only one I have left

I ran down stairs onto the porch only to see the tail lights of the impala going down the road getting smaller. I went back in my room and threw the locket on the floor. I slid down the wall and cried I stayed on the floor the whole night. The next morning I called in sick and I drove to Deans grave. I laid down on my back next to his grave and watched the clouds pretending he was with me and we were laying on the hood of the impala

I stayed until way past sunset. When I made it home I walked in the front door to see Conor pacing nervously. He froze and looked at me, I ran into his arms

"JESUS! Where were you?! Bobby's out looking for you!" Conor asked sounding pissed

"Visiting Dean" I answer as his grip around me tightens.

"We though you ran again" he said his tone softens

"Do you really think I would run, Conor I love you and I promised you" I said

"I'm not going anywhere" I said

Thanks for reading :) and I sincerely thank all of you for your fantastic and appreciated reviews, they keep me going


	62. Chapter 62

Every cell I checked, every corned I turned it wasn't him.

"Dean!" I yelled

"Holly! Please!" I heard Dean scream

I was suddenly on a rack in someone else's body. I struggled to get free. Theres two men in the room, ones back was to me the other was a demon in the body of a tall man with a beard, his eyes weren't black they were white.

"Would you hurry up" the man said, he had a sort of British accent

The other man in the room turned around. My heart stopped it was Dean

"Dean!" I screamed but I had no voice, theres a gag in my mouth

He walked over to me with a large knife, the expression on his face was different. He was changed, emotionless

I felt the knife bite into my skin, I screamed out in pain as he flayed a piece of skin off

"Dean! No! Please!" I screamed

"You're getting better boy, I might not have to join you anymore" The british man chuckled. Dean put the knife to his throat

"You Son of a bitch! It's been years we had a deal! I torture and you tell me where my sister is! So where is she!" Dean yelled with little emotion like he's been through this before

Flashes of things started to appear before my eyes. Dean on the rack bring tortured, Dean torturing others, a mass of golden light shaped like a man, and a hand coming out of Dean's grave.

I jolted awake breathing heavily, taking in my surroundings I realize i'm in my room at Bobby's. I have an extreme headache. Was I using my powers?

No it had to be fake, but it all felt so real. I lifted my shirt to where the piece of skin was taken off and theres a red mark. I put my shirt back down, what was that.

I sat up running a hand through my now sweat plastered hair, still attempting to control my breathing

I felt the bed shift next to me, I jumped startled punching out. Conor grabbed my wrist before it hit his face.

"Holly! whats wrong?" Conor asked concerned

"Nothing it was just" I sighed "just a stupid dream" I admitted despondent

"Thats the first in about a month" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. It's true the nightmares have died down and almost disappeared completely until now

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I swear it felt so real" I cried

"It was about Dean and it was more vivid than ever" I couldn't help but let the tears flow.

"Shhh Holly it's okay. You're here, i'm here" he said, he wrapped his arms around me and laid down taking me with him. I curled into his chest

"Holly" he said, I looked up at him gazing down at me with an expression of sadness, concern and love all at once.

He wiped a falling tear off my cheek with his thumb

"It's gonna be okay" he said leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you" he whispered. It didn't even need to be said, I know he loves me. It's in the way he looks at me, and the way he kisses me.

"I love you too" I replied. I snuggled into his chest as close as possible as his arms tightened around me, but I still can't shake that dream.

I closed my hand around my locket before once again drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I quickly turned it off. Conor was still passed out, it's so funny how he chooses to sleep around me. I took a quick shower, I walked out in my towel scrambling to find my uniform. Conor was watching from the bed in amusement. I tossed my hair up in a ponytail

I quickly pulled my light yellow and white waitress skirt on and let my towel drop. I put on my bra but I can't find my shirt anywhere. Dammit Conor

"You look incredibly hot" Conor smirked

"Yeah I was thinking of trying a new style, going to work topless. What do you think?" I asked two can play at this game,

"Your not leaving this room like that" he stated protectively

I leaned over him on the bed and kissed him.

"Then I guess I need my shirt" I smirked

"Do you have to go to work today?" He asked rubbing my thigh

I sighed "unfortunately..."I said kissing him again. He flipped us over so I was beneath him

"Are you sure?" He smirked

I kissed him quickly

"Yes and i'm going to be late" I said snagging my shirt from under his pillow laughing and pushing him off me. I stood up and quickly slid it on buttoning it up. Conor was pouting

"You look hot when you pout" I laughed which made him pout more,

"I have work so do you, i'll see you soon" I kissed him again walking out practically sprinting to my car, I can't be late again. I made it just on time.

"Hey Joyce" I greeted, shes pretty much my friend now and co-worker

"Hi Holly" she smiled

It was a slow long day, all I can think of is that dream. I started to get a headache, shit. I quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me

"Ah!" I yelled grabbing my head. I screamed and dropped to my knees as the pain escalated

I heard a loud noise it sounded like a voice, I curled up in a ball on the floor in pain

I screamed and the mirror cracked

I suddenly got the same flashes from my dream of Dean. It finally ended, I shakily stood up and saw blood coming from my ears nose and eyes. I cleaned up my face and walked back out

"Holly! What took so long?!" My boss yelled to get my attention

"Sorry Ruth" I said despondent

"Sweetheart you seem distracted, maybe you should take off early" she suggested

"Oh no. I couldn't do that" I said

"Yes you can. Business is slow today, take it as a bosses order" She smiled

"Thank you" I smiled. My head was throbbing the whole way back, I took four Advil but nothing was helping

I walked in front door

"Bobby! I'm home early" I called expecting him to walk out of the kitchen I was shocked whenDean appeared. I froze

"De-dean" I choked out

"Hey Holly" he smiled. I snapped out of my daze and gripped my silver knife.

He took a few steps towards me

I charged him with the knife, He dodged it swiftly

"Holly it's me!" Dean yelled

Bobby came running in and grabbed me. I dropped my knife

"You Son of a Bitch! I will kill you!" I yelled struggling to escape Bobby's grip

"It's me!" He yelled

"You are not my brother! My brother is dead!" I yelled with tears in my eyes

"Holly it's him, its really him!" Bobby said

"No my brother is dead" I cried

"Holly, I tested him already, silver and holy water" Bobby said

"No" I cried

"Holly" Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I cried

He picked up my knife and made a small cut on his arm then poured holy water on his hand

I went slack in Bobby's arms and just dropped to my knees, Bobby let me go and took a few steps back

"No" I said in hysterics. I can't believe it, am I still dreaming, is this some kind of sick joke

"Holly, i'm here I promise you i'm really here" he cried putting a hand on my shoulder

I jumped up and launched myself into his arms

"Dean" I cried burying my face into his jacket

"Oh my god De" I choked out

"I know Kiddo" he said fighting tears. I don't know how long we've been standing here

When his arms loosened around me I took a step back to look at him

"De" I cried

"I'm really here" he said again

"But how?" I asked in disbelief, all these thoughts are running through my head. No Sammy

"I don't know" he answered "I have this though" he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a blistered hand mark, I gasped

"You don't think Sam-" I started

"Holls I don't know what to think" Dean said

"I need a drink" I said walking to the kitchen and taking a shot.

"We just tracked Sam to Pontiac, Illinois" Dean said

"Thats right near your grave" I said

"Dammit Sam" I sighed

Conor popped up and was in shock to see Dean

"It's really him Con" I said

"How?" Conor asked. Dean pulled up his sleeve Conor's eyes widened in shock

"Any ideas?" Dean chuckled slightly

"Defiantly pulled out but i'm not sure by what" he said Dean nodded

Conor looked over to me, I gave him a slight nod telling him i'm fine.

"I'll search around, see if anyone made a deal to get you out" Conor said

"Thanks" Dean said Con gave a nod

Conor gave me a tight hug "call me if you need anything...anything" he whispered in my ear before leaving, Dean looked at us strange but didn't comment.

"Lets go to Pontiac" I sighed

Me and Dean sat in the backseat of Bobby's El Camino. I just leaned my head on his shoulder

We made it to Sam's motel a few hours later

We knocked on the door, a short women with black hair answered, she was actually pretty

"So where is it?" She asked expectantly

"Where's what?" Dean asked confused

"The pizza... that takes three people to deliver?" She remarked

"I think we got the wrong room" I said, Sam stepped into view and froze eyes flicking between me Dean and Bobby

"Heya, Sammy" Dean said quietly

Dean stepped in the room, Sam lunged at him, Bobby quickly grabbed him much like he did with me. I stayed in the doorway, this is between them

"Who are you?!" Sam yelled

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean yelled

"Do what?!" Sam asked

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this twice already, it's really him" Bobby said

"What..." Sam said

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean said advancing cautiously

Bobby let go of Sam, he hugged Dean desperately for several seconds before separating

"So are you two like... together?" The women asked confused. Theres something about her but I can't figure it out. I just really don't like her

"What? No. No. He's my brother" Sam explained suddenly remembering she's here.

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go" she said

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry" Sam said

She got dressed quickly

"So, call me" she said

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy" Sam said a look of disappointment crossed her face

"Kristy" she corrected

"Right" Sam said. She left, Sam's eyes immediately went to me

"Holly" he said, I just hugged him taking him by surprise

"Sammy not right now" I said near tears

Sam sat on the bed

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean" Sam smiled

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" Dean finally asked

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked

"That's exactly what we think" I sighed

"Well, I didn't" Sam said

"Don't lie to me!" Dean said intensely

"I'm not lying" Sam insisted

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this" Dean said

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam said

Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" Dean yelled

Sam broke from his grip

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry" Sam said

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you" Dean said looking to me

"Don't you fucking dare look at me like that! I tried but I couldn't make a deal anyway Conor has my soul marked with a warning" I said

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam and Holly's souls remain intact, but it does raise a sticky question" Bobby said

"If you two didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean said

"Dean let me see it" I said, he rolled up his sleeve Sam looked at the hand mark shocked

I placed my hand over it and got a pulsing headache but continued anyway. I saw the same mass of light with blue eyes, theres a name but I can't quite make it out Ca-

I was suddenly back in reality, the boys looked freaked. I feel weak, like my body is fighting against a restrain

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"Hey hey hey" Sam said grabbing me and laid me down on the bed I heard Conor's voice

"She just needs to rest" he said

"No" I mumbled, everything went black

I woke up, Dean was sitting at the foot of the bed

"Where'd Con go?" I asked

"Still trying to dig up information on all of this" he said I nodded

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine" I shrugged

"Holly" he said sternly

"De please, can we not fight?" I asked, he nodded

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Sam's still at the hospital with Bobby" I went to say something

"Don't worry, they're okay but the psychic we went to see isn't" Dean said

"What happened?" I asked

"She tried contacting whatever pulled me out...her eyes burnt" he said

"Burnt" I said in shock

"Yeah" he answered

"Damn" Was the only thing I could think of saying at the moment

"I know" he agreed

"De?" I asked

"Yeah Holls" he said

"I've missed you" I admitted

"I know kiddo, Bobby and Sam told me everything" he said

"Oh" I said

"Holly why would you do that?" He asked

"It hasn't been exactly easy Dean!" I snapped

"Holly you could've died. Your behavior was reckless" he said

"Maybe that was the point" I said

"Don't say that, ever! Don't even think that!" He said

"Dean I watched you die! I got my throat ripped apart by a hell hound! I woke up in hell and was looking for you for a week! You know better than anyone how time passes down there! So i'm sorry I wasn't so accepting of everything!" I cried

"You were in hell?" He asked shocked

"I guess you didn't know" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

"Holly-" he started

"Stop...I don't want to talk about it. I can't" I said

He just hugged me

"I'm sorry" I cried

"For what?" He asked confused

"I couldn't save you" I cried

"Thats not on you Holls, don't be sorry" he said starting to tear up as well

"The Psychic gave us something Holls, Castiel...does that mean anything to you?" He asked

"It's a name I think" I replied

"Sam said you asked him about it awhile back" He said

"I can't remember why?" I shrugged. A few moments of silence passed

"Scoot over bed hog" he said

"What?" I asked

"Sibling catch up time" he turned on the TV I smirked making room for him and curled into his side

I woke up to the TV fuzzing, I noticed Dean stir awake as well

He grabbed the remote and turned it off. It turned back on along with the radio. He grabbed his shot gun and quickly stood up, I followed with my revolver

The noise kept getting louder

"Dean!" I said notice him fall to the ground clutching his ears I quickly followed, the noise was so intense. I started to focus on it, it sounded like a voice again

"Holly!" Dean yelled pushing me. The mirror on the ceiling shattered. Raining glass on us

Bobby came running in "Dean! Holly!" He yelled

The noise died down, we went straight to Bobby's car. Dean was helping me wipe blood off my face

"How you kids doing?" Bobby asked

"Besides the church bells ringing in our heads? Peachy" Dean remarked

"De I think it was a voice" I said

"What?" Bobby asked

"How could you tell?" Dean asked

"I focused on it, it sounded like a voice

"Somebody needs to tone it down" I said rubbing my temples

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked

"I don't know the impala's gone" he said

"I dropped him off a few hours ago" Bobby said, Dean dialed him

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"In my car?" He asked

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer, Holls is coming with us" Dean said putting up his hand to stop Bobby

"Done. Catch you later" Dean said hanging up

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked

"Because he just tried to stop us" I answered thinking the same as Dean

"From what?" Bobby asked

"Summoning this thing" Dean answered, Bobby looked at him in shock

"It's time we faced it head-on" Dean said

"You can't be serious!" Bobby exclaimed

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby" Dean said

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything! And you seriously letting Holly do this!" Bobby yelled

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"Kid you've been out of the game" Bobby said

"Not exactly" I said

"Holly" he sighed

"I wasn't planning on letting her go Bobby" Dean said

"You weren't planing on LETTING me go" I put emphasis on letting

"Holly-" Dean started

"No! Dean this Castiel or whatever isn't just screwing with you! And I am going whether you like it or not! So both of you just need to deal with the fact that I am in his too!"

"This is a bad idea" Bobby said

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" I asked

"We could choose life" Bobby said

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me and Holly. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand" Dean said

"Dean, we could use Sam on this" Bobby said

"Nah, he's better off where he is" Dean said

"And where is that?" I asked

"he said he went out to get a burger" Dean answered. That was a total lie, c'mon De this is health freak Sam we're talking about, no way in hell he leaves at midnight for a burger. But I kept my mouth shut for now, for now i'll just give Sam benefit of the doubt

We arrived at the warehouse Bobby has almost every symbol drawn on the walls

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of" Dean listed the things on the table

"Plus we got the magic Demon killing knife" I added

"This is still a bad idea" Bobby sighed

"Yeah, Bobby, we heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded reluctantly he dropped powder in a bowl and chanted in Latin. A small amount of smoke erupted from the bowl. Nothing happened, but then again I don't know what I suspected lighting...loud boom. I defiantly didn't expect pure silence.

We sat around and waited...and waited...and waited bored

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, Bobby shot him a bitchface

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Dean remarked

As if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. We grabbed our guns in ready and positioned ourself at the far back

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind" Dean said

The door bursts open and a man in a suit and a trench coat walked in.

Slowly every light he walks under bursts

He started to get closer. We opened fire, the bullets didn't even slow him down. He looks so familiar but I can't figure it out. I feel like my body is fighting at a barrier to remember, then it hit me, the hospital, the dreams, the prison, the golden mass of light, rescuing me from hell, Castiel...the angel. I couldn't even form any words

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" Castiel answered plainly

"Yeah. Thanks for that" Dean said plunging the knife into Castiel's heart. He looked down at the knife unconcerned, he pulled it out and dropped it to the floor

I saw Bobby about to make a move

Bobby No! I mouthed. Without even looking Castiel disarmed Bobby. He put two fingers to Bobby's forehead making him crumble to the ground

"Bobby" I said running over and leaning over him, I checked for a pulse. He was alive

"We need to talk, Dean" Castiel said looking to me

"Nice to see you again Holland" he remarked

"Your friend's alive" he assured Dean

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"Castiel" he answered

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean asked

"I'm an Angel of the Lord"he answered

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing" Dean said

"Dean he's not lying" I said moving to stand next to him.

"No. No way" Dean said

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith" He said.

Lightning flashes, and the shadow of Castiel's wings appeared then disappeared just as quickly

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes" Dean said

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that" Castiel remarked

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"Dean asked

Castiel nodded

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume" Dean remarked

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage, such as Holland. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong" Castiel said

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked

"This? This is... a vessel" Castiel said

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I asked

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this" Castiel said

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked

"I told you" Castiel frowned

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked

"Good things do happen" he said looking to both of us

"Not in my experience" Dean remarked

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you" Castiel answered.

"I must go" Castiel disappeared with a flap of wings. I looked to the door and saw Conor

Hey everyone :) hope you enjoyed! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and all of your sweet reviews. You are all amazing and I love you guys! 3 *reads review...squeals something incoherent...family looks at me like i'm crazy* Again thank you so much this story wouldn't be going as well if it wasn't for the amazing support of you, the readers.

Also I know a few of you asked about Destiel/Sabriel, and while that would be awesome to put in this story (I support all ships) I don't want to stray too far from my original story line. But I may add some moments *double wink* also yes there will be more Conor/Holly coming up.

As for you lovely readers keep on reading/reviewing and i'll keep on doing my writing thing ;)


	63. Chapter 63

"Well, then tell me what else it could be?" Sam asked Dean. I'm still pretty spaced out with everything that happened last night. Castiel was an angel, he saved me twice.

I keep thinking back to the conversation I had with Conor when we got back to the house last night

"_Are you okay?" He asked_

_"No." I answered truthfully_

_"Are angels real?" I asked before he could get a word out_

_"Yes" he answered_

_"And you never thought that was important information to share!" I snapped_

_"You never asked" he said, I scoffed_

_"Look Holly I didn't think it mattered, angels haven't been to earth in a very long time. I've only met a few in my entire existence aside from reapers. It doesn't make sense why they're here now" Conor said_

_"What do you mean aside from reapers?" I questioned_

_"Holly, reapers...also know as the angels of death" he pointed out_

_"Your an angel? Reapers are angels?" I asked incredulously_

_"A different class from the one you met tonight, we don't serve heaven, we serve death" he explained_

_"Do you have wings?" I smirked suddenly finding humor in the situation_

_"Yes" he answered glancing at me._

_"No way" I said in disbelief_

_"You've seen my true form before...how do you think I transport" he said_

_"I've never noticed wings" I said_

_"They're not like angel wings they're dark almost a see through grey...practically invisible" he explained, I nodded._

_"Conor he saved me twice. He pulled me out of my coma and me and Dean out of hell. Why would he do that? He said me and Dean have some kind of purpose" I asked_

_"Holly I...i'm not sure but we need to be careful with this, Angels don't just do things out of the goodness of their hearts...they don't have hearts, they do one thing and thats follow orders" Conor said_

_"Like you used to?" I asked_

_"Yeah, exactly like that" he smirked "but you changed that" he cupped my face and kissed me. _

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel" Dean said bringing me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah we're in Bobby's study

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie" Dean insisted

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam exclaimed

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean asked

"Yeah. You just did, Dean" Sam said

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me" Dean said

"Dean, we have a theory" Sam argued

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please" Dean remarked

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we -" Sam started

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean cut him off. I decided to speak up

"He wasn't lying" I said

"What?" Dean asked

"Jesus De clean you ears he wasn't lying, he's an angel" I repeated

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"He saved me twice, said I have a purpose" I explained

"Twice?" Sam asked

"Yup" I said popping the P "he pulled me out of my coma and hell...I talked to Conor last night, he said they haven't been on earth in a very long time" I answered

"You three want to keep arguing or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked, we walked over to his desk

"I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit" Bobby said

"What else?" Dean asked

"What else, what?" Bobby asked

"What else could do it?" Dean asked

"Airlift your asses out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing" Bobby said

"Dean, this is good news" Sam said

"How?" Dean asked

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam said

"Sammy I hate to say this but angels only follow orders, that means they're planning on using us for something" I said worriedly

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" Dean asked

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah" Bobby said

"I don't know, guys" Dean said

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof" Sam said

"Proof?" Dean asked

"De how much more do you need?" I asked

"Sorry but Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it" Dean said

"Why not?" Sam asked

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asked

"Dean -" I started

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy" Dean said

"Dean he saved me too" I said, Dean nodded

"What do we know about angels?" Dean asked Bobby

Bobby dropped a stack of ginormous books on the table

"Start reading" Bobby smirked

Dean turned and looked at Sam

"You're gonna get us some pie" Dean said grabbing a book of the top of the pile

"Coffee too" I added grabbing another book

Sam left me and Dean to read while he went to the store.

It's been about an hour and so far this book is just telling me what I already know.

I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Taking a break, do you want anything?" I said getting up from my chair

"A beer, and a gun so I can shoot myself" he remarked sarcastically

I patted his shoulder

"Nobody missed research" I chuckled walking into the kitchen, Conor was there

"Oh thank god" I practically jumped into his arms and wrapped myself around him.

"You're happy to see me" he remarked smugly

"Save me from the misery that is research! I'm miserable!" I muttered into his jacket.

"I don't think I can do something about the research, but I can help with the miserable" he smirked. I let out a giggle as he swiftly picked me up and sat me on the counter.

He placed one hand next to my thigh and the other entangled in my hair. We were suddenly lost in a kiss. So lost I didn't hear someone walk in.

"Oh hell Holls! Not in the kitchen!" Bobby complained. I bit my lip to contain my laughter as I jumped down.

"I swear sometimes you're just as bad as Dean...damn kids" Bobby muttered walking out. Come on Bobby you know you love me and Dean aside from our habits.

Bobby's known about me and Conor for awhile now, since we got back from Aruba. We thought Bobby went out but he forgot something and came back in the house to see us making out.

After he let out a few "what the hells" and threatened Conor's life if he ever hurt me he promised to keep it a secret.

I sighed "time to get back to work" I pouted

"You look hot when you pout" he mimicked

"Do I now?" I chuckled turning to leave. He came up behind me and pulled me back so our bodies were touching

"You know you don't necessarily HAVE to go back" He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Mmm as good as that sounds, really, I need to go before Dean gets suspicious" I said turning around and landing one last kiss on his lips.

"Oh don't pout babe you look too hot" I chuckled, grabbing Dean's Beer and walking back into Bobby's study

"Your beer good sir" I chuckled handing it to him and doing a mock bow.

"Well your mood did a 180" he laughed

"What can I say a minute away from the books can keep you sane" I shrugged picking up where I left off

Bobby entered the room with a worried expression on his face

"Bobby what is it?" I asked

"Get ready to move, i'll explain on the way" Bobby said, me and Dean shared a look but didn't question it

We walked outside as Sam pulled up.

"Keep the car running" I told Sam as I climbed in the backseat. Sam rolled down the window as Bobby walked over

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"I got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls" Bobby explained

"Olivia Lowry - a hunter, right?" I asked, I remember her dad worked with her before. She was nice

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me" Bobby said as Dean walked over to the drivers side

"Scoot" Dean said to Sam and took his place in the drivers seat

Dean started digging through the grocery bag

"dude!" Dean exclaimed"What?" Sam asked

"Don't tell me he did what I think he did?" I asked

"Oh he did" Dean answered

"Dammit! Sam!" I yelled

"what?" Sam asked again

"you forgot the pie" Dean said

"sammy you screwed up" I laughed

Bobby started up his car and pulled out of the driveway, we followed

Conor popped up

"So are you invisible boy?" I whispered, he nodded. I smiled and laid down across the backseat resting my head on his leg as he played with my hair

"Holls, babe wake up" Conor shook me

"Hmm" I mumbled

"Holly!" Dean yelled from the front seat

"We're here" Sam said

We walked up onto Olivia's porch and knocked on her door

"Olivia!" I called "it's Holland Winchester! John's daughter!"

"Olivia!" Bobby called, there was no answer

Dean kicked the door in then the smell hit us, oh no. We turned a corner and saw her bloody body torn apart

"Shit" Bobby remarked

"Salt line" I pointed out

"Spirit activity?" Sam asked

"Yeah on roids, i've never seen a ghost do that to someone" Dean said, Bobby remained silent

"Bobby" I put my hand on his shoulder

"I'm fine...I need to make some calls" he said leaving the room. I quickly picked up a sheet off her bed and covered her with it. I accidentally touched her arm.

Her ghost appeared before me

"Holly" she said confused, she was shaking

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault" She kept mumbling

"Olivia. Hey, i'm sorry to tell you this but you're dead" I said

"It wasn't my fault" she said again

"What wasn't your fault?!" I asked. She was looking to something behind me and let out a scream so loud I had to cover my ears. Then she was gone

"Holly!" Sam yelled, I didn't even realize I was on the floor, Conor showed up and helped me to my feet before the boys

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded still somewhat in a daze

"What was that Holly?" Dean asked

"Olivia...she kept saying it wasn't her fault" I said rubbing my temples my head hurts really bad.

Bobby walked back in with a concerned look.

"I called some hunters nearby..." He started

"Good. We can use their help" Dean said

"...except they ain't answering their phones either" Bobby said

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked

"You think?" I remarked grumpily my head is still hurting like hell

"Alright, divide and conquer. We'll get Jed" Dean said

"I'll take a few, meet you at Jed's Conor said disappearing

We headed to Jed's the sight was not pretty, his chest was torn apart

Dean called Bobby

"We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean asked climbing back into the car

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dean asked

Conor popped up

"Any luck?" I asked, he shook his head no. Dean hung up

"What'd Bobby find?" Sam asked

"Same as us" Dean answered

"Man whats going on?" Sam said

"Don't know but we're heading back to Bobby's" Dean said, I sighed and leaned my head on Conor's shoulder. I don't care if the boys see, I used to do this before we were together anyway. I'm just not ready to tell the boys and Conor gets that. There's just too much going on right now.

We pulled up to a gas station, Sam left to go to the bathroom.

I suddenly started to get an extreme headache

"Ah!" I gasped gripping my head

"Holly? Hey whats wrong?" Conor asked

"Holly!" Dean yelled

"It's Sam Go get Sam!" I was finally able to get out. As soon as I saw Dean walking back out with a beat up Sam the headache dulled

"Conor what was that?" I asked

"You abilities are getting stronger" he said

"Whats happening to me?" I asked with tears polling in my eyes

"I don't know" he answered, I feel like he's hiding something.

The guys got back in the car

"What happened?" I immediately asked

"Henrikson's ghost" Sam answered

"What?" I said in disbelief

"Yup you heard him right" Dean said

"Oh this is so fucked up" I remarked

"Call Bobby" I said

"Way ahead of you" Dean said holding up his phone

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean yelled frustrated slamming his phone shut

"How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked Sam

"None. I'll be fine, Dean" Sam said

"Henrikson?" I asked again in disbelief

"Yeah" Sam answered

"What did he want?" Conor asked

"Revenge, 'cause we got him killed" Sam answered. Conor got a look on his face like he knows something.

"I have to go" he said disappearing

"Sam. It wasn't our fault" I said

"Well, we did get him killed" Sam argued

"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all" Dean ordered

We ran into Bobby's

"Bobby!" I called but there was no answer, I started to think of the worst possible scenarios, all we found was an iron poker on the ground

"You take outside, Holls downstairs, i'll take upstairs" Dean said, we nodded and got to work.

I quickly checked every room downstairs before remembering Bobby has a basement.

I slowly let the door creak open, the light wasn't working

"Bobby" I called quietly stepping down onto the first stair

"Stop saying you're sorry!" I heard someone yell followed by a loud thud. I ran as fast as I could upstairs to see a girl standing over Dean.

"Meg. Meg..." Dean started, she kicked him. Holy shit it's Meg

"We didn't know" Dean insisted

"No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?" She spat

"No I don't, i'm not" Dean said

"Shut up!" She yelled kicking him again

"Meg we did the best we could" I said, her head snapped to me.

She walked over to me and grabbed me by the throat

Any time now De. I saw a weird brand like mark on her wrist. I grabbed it and suddenly flashes and glimpses of things started to pass through my head.

I heard the word Witness and an extremely bright light erupted. I then saw Ron, Meg, and Henrikson all with the same brands.

"Holly down!" Dean's voice bought me out of it. I dropped to the floor as he shot her.

"Lets go!" He yelled, we ran downstairs and bumped into Sam and Bobby

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked as we filled him in on the events that just took place

"Not just know. People we couldn't save" Dean clarified

"Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" I asked

"No I uh saw a mark on Henrikson too" Sam said

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh" Sam grabbed a piece of paper and drew it quickly

"I may have seen this before. We need to move" Bobby said

"Follow me" Bobby said leading us to his basement

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked

"Some place safe, you idiot" Bobby remarked

We walked into the basement, I noticed a door i've never seen before, Bobby opened it and led us in. It was like a panic room

"Whoa, has this always been here?" I asked

"Bobby, is this..." Dean started

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof" Bobby answered

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked

"I had a weekend off" Bobby shrugged

"Bobby" Dean said

"What?" Bobby asked

"You're awesome" I answered

Bobby starting hitting the books as we made rock salt rounds

"See, this is why I can't get behind God" Dean said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean asked

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole" Bobby remarked

"Yeah" Dean answered

"Found it" Bobby said

"What?" I asked

"The symbol you saw - the brand on the ghosts..." He said

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"Mark of the Witness" Bobby said

"Witness? Witness to what?" I asked suddenly remembering what happened when I touched it.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose" Bobby said

"Who?" Dean asked

"Boy do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy" Bobby explained

"Wait, wait. What - what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked

"Revelations" I answered, they looked to me shocked. I've heard of this before

"Shes is a sign, boys" Bobby said

"A sign of what?" They asked in unison

"The apocalypse" Bobby answered

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked

"That's the one" Conor said popping up. So this is it, the apocalypse seriously. I'm only seventeen, this is so fucked

"I wasn't sure at first, but when you said Henrikson wanted revenge I had to check" Conor explained

"Any idea who cast it?" Bobby asked

"My money's on demons" Conor answered

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch" Dean listed

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby said

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" I asked

"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work" Bobby said

"Should, well. Great" Sam remarked. Conor looked over the paper

"It will" Conor confirmed

"If I translated it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house" Bobby said

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked hopeful

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire" Bobby said

"The fireplace in the library" I said

"Bingo" Bobby said

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean said. We geared up and got ready to head out

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby asked we nodded. He opened the door as we made our way to the stairs

Their was a man sitting on them, Ron

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" Ron asked

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you" Dean remarked

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" He yelled. Bobby shot him

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk" Bobby said.

"Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy" Bobby told Sam

"Got it" Sam said taking off, two creepy girls appeared

"Bobby" they both said, Dean shot them

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood" Bobby told Dean, Dean nodded and left

"You two cover me" Bobby ordered, I cocked the shot gun and nodded

I heard a noise from the kitchen

"Dean!" I called

"I'm fine keep working" he yelled. I started to help Bobby toss stuff into a bowl. I heard a few blasts from the shot gun as the boys came running in

Ron suddenly popped up in front of Dean

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals" Dean said

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive" Ron said, well thats unsettling Dean wouldn't taste good

"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger" Dean remarked, on second thought Dean sort of looks like cheeseburger, hey you are what you eat.

I shot Ron, suddenly a gust of wind broke the salt line Meg showed up and pushed a desk into Sam

"Sam!" Me and Dean yelled

"Cover Bobby!" Sam yelled

"Uh kind of occupied at the moment!" I called back as Henriskson Ron and the girls reappeared. Ron Came at me, Henrikson went at Dean, the girls went towards Bobby. I tried to shoot Ron but i'm out of bullets. I ran for the extra fire poker but was flung, yes flung across the room into a bookshelf like I was nothing.

This happened about four more times, how do I not have a concussion yet. Conor's been holding off the evil twins

I saw Ron slowly walking towards me

"Holly!" Conor yelled sliding me the poker. I slashed Ron with it then I saw the girls sneaking up behind Conor

"Con Down!" I yelled, he quickly hit the floor as I threw the poker into the the twins behind him. Bobby said his last words and they disappeared. I walked over, me and Con looked at each other then high fived.

I looked around to everyone, we're all beat to hell, geez I must look awful

I woke up late at night, Conor was sleeping next to me. I snuck out of bed and walked down into the kitchen, I heard Dean talking to someone. I quietly walked in, Castiel's head snapped back

"Holland" he nodded in acknowledgment

"Castiel" I greeted coldly walking over and taking my place next to Dean

"Excellent job with the witnesses" Castiel praised

You knew about all of this?" I asked pissed

"I was, uh, made aware" Castiel said

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest" Dean stated equally as pissed as me

"But you didn't" Castiel said

"Thats not the point" I snapped in a tone I wasn't even familiar with, they both looked at me slightly shocked

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks" Dean changed the subject

"Read your Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier" Castiel said

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" I questioned

"I'm not here to perch on the Winchesters shoulders. We had larger concerns" he said

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean said

"There's a God" Castiel said woth certainty

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean asked

"The Lord works..." Castiel started

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse" Dean asked

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot" Castiel said with what sounds like Sarcasm, wow our attitudes rub of on people fast. According to Conor me and my family are the definition of sarcasm

"Do we want to know what kind of things?" I asked

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals" Castiel said

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld" Dean remarked

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith" Castiel said

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses" Dean Said

"Why does that not surprise me" I muttered

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead" Castiel said

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us" Dean said

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor" Castiel said

"Yes, I remember that vividly" I remarked

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest" Dean said

"The Seal is still broken Castiel said.

"think of the seals as locks on a door" Castiel said.

"Okay. Last one opens and..." Dean started

"Lucifer walks free" Castiel said, my jaw practically dropped

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing" Dean said

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel said

"To stop Lucifer" Dean concluded

"That's why we've arrived" Castiel confirmed

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice" Dean said,

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in" Castiel said, I instinctively stepped in front of Dean and looked Castiel in the eye, he doesn't scare me

"Why us? Earlier you said we serve a purpose?" I asked, his gaze was intense but i'm not backing down

"What am I?" I asked

"It's not my place to say" he gestured to the door, where Con showed up

"Conor" Castiel acknowledged without taking his eyes off me.

"Castiel" Conor acknowledged in a business like tone. Castiel then disappeared

"You okay?" I asked turning tobDean

"Yeah" he answered sending me a strange look, I can't help being protective he was in hell for four months

"Are you?" He asked, I nodded.

I walked back upstairs with Conor

"How do you know Castiel?" I asked as soon as the room door closed

"I've met him before" he answered

"Do you know what I am?" I asked in a serious tone

"No" he answered, god this is so hard. I want to believe him with everything but I feel like he's hiding something

"Hey, Holly look at me. I love you and I promise you I wouldn't lie to you" He said then kissed me. I laid back down in bed and curled up in his arms. God i'm so confused.

Hey you lovely readers! Just wanted to say thanks so much for your awesome reviews and support :) again I apologize for grammar/spelling problems (it bugs me too) but If I went over everything it would take me forever to get chapters out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter shall be up soon! :)


	64. Chapter 64

I can't stop pacing, where the hell are they, I woke up to an empty motel room. The boys are gone but the impalas here, this makes no sense.

It's safe to say i'm in full on fucking panic mode right now. I dialed Dean for about the hundredth time with the same result, straight to voicemail.

I called Sam, it actually rung but he didn't answer. It's two am where the hell could they be. All of the worst case scenarios are running through my head.

What if Castiel wasn't bluffing, what if he did send Dean back, no no no. I can't think like that, Sam wouldn't be missing too. Where the hell is Conor, he left hours ago to look for them?

I went to dial Dean again when I realized how bad my hands were shaking, I couldn't even dial. Taking a deep breath I set the phone down on the table.

I suddenly felt someone behind me, I spun around thinking it was Conor only to be met by Castiel.

He was right behind me, we were awkwardly face to face. I took a step back

"Where the hell are my brothers you son-of-a-bitch!" I asked extremely pissed

"Hello to you to" he sighed

"Where are they!" I asked coldly

"Dean wanted the truth thats what he's getting" Castiel answered

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I sent Dean back to learn the truth" he said

"Back where?!" I yelled frustrated and pissed off.

" look too much like your mother if I sent you back it would alter things" Castiel Said

"I don't care. Send me" I said

"I can't" Castiel said

"Dammit! I asked you for the truth too!" I yelled

"Its too risky!" He argued back.

"Then bring my brother back!" I yelled getting in his face, which probably wasn't so smart. But like I said before he doesn't scare me, he's just a dick with wings.

"He'll be back soon" He said disappearing. I sat on the bed and sighed in frustration, get Dean back then find Sam and kick his ass.

I started to get a headache, I sighed rubbing my temples maybe it's the stress. I started to hear voices

"Bring him back, bring him back please" a girl cried she sounded vaguely familiar. My head started pounding with a migraine

I ran into the bathroom searching for the aspirin, It hurt so bad, I dropped to the ground, then I was there.

It was dark, I saw my mom crying, my dad was dead on the floor and the demon was there.

"What? And all it costs is my soul?" Mom asked

"Mom no!" I screamed but she can't hear me.

"Oh, no, you can keep your soul, I just need permission" he said

"For what?" Mom asked

"Mmm, in ten years I need to swing by your house for a little something, that's all" he said, this is 73' ten years thats when Sam's born

"Don't do it! Please!" I screamed to no avail

"For what?!" Mary asked again

"Relax. As long as I'm not interrupted, nobody gets hurt, I promise. Or you can spend the rest of your life, desperate and alone" he taunted

Mom was crying holding dad

"Mary? It's a good deal. So what do you say?" He asked

"No!" I screamed she kissed him

"No!" Dean ran forward with the colt, the demon smoked out.

"No! Do you realize what you've done!" I cried

"You just sold your fucking son! You just signed your own death certificate! How could you! You would still be alive today!" I screamed but she couldn't hear me

Dad gasped sitting up, "Mary?" He asked

"Holly?" Dean said, he can see me

I gasped jumping awake on the bathroom floor, my head still pounding, I shakily stood up ignoring the protest from my body. I ran into the other room to see Dean gasp and jump awake on the bed. I ran over and tackled him into a hug.

"De, she made a deal" I cried

"I know kiddo" he said

"How could she" I cried

"She did it for dad, she had no one else" Dean said, I just shook my head

"Did Cas send you back?" Dean asked

"No uh- no I don't think so" I shook my head

"then how?" He started

"I don't know" I said. I felt another presence in the room, it was Cas.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked

"I woke up and you were both gone, I thought he was with you" I said

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up" Cas explained

"Where's Sam?" Dean directed at Cas

"425 Waterman" Cas said. Dean grabbed the keys before we walked out I heard Cas

"You brother is headed down a dangerous road, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will" he added. What is he talking about.

The address Cas gave us is a warehouse. We both drew our guns and snuck in around back.

Sam was there with Ruby, he had a demon tied to a chair, with a movement of his hand the smoke dissipated into the ground. Oh no, I knew there was something different about him...but this.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked

"Good, no more headaches" Sam answered. I looked over to a pissed off Dean and sighed this was going to be a big one. I can't believe Sam went behind our backs to do this. He said he stopped using his powers, he promised.

"So... Anything you wanna tell us, Sam?" Dean asked stepping out, I followed

Sam looked scared

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Sam started

"Sam just shut up!" I yelled pissed as well, he looked shocked at my outburst

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked

"It's Ruby, I'd recognize that bitches face anywhere" I answered shooting her a death glare.

"It's good to see you two again" she smiled

Dean pulled out the knife and went for her

"Don't!" Sam yelled trying to take the knife from him

"Sam! What are you doing!" I yelled

Sam took the knife and Ruby had Dean against the wall choking him,

I punched her in the face so hard she fell to the ground, she went to attack me. Bring it on bitch

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam yelled

She just stood up and didn't make a move

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" I taunted

She didn't respond but it's clear, she wants to attack me again.

"Ruby, he's hurt" Sam indicates to the man that was possessed

"Go" Sam said, she turned to leave

She walked over and helped the man up

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked her

"The ER... unless either of you want to go another round first" she remarked

"Dean" Sam said cautiously

Dean pushed past him out the door

"Dean!" Sam yelled after him

Sam turned to me I just shook my head.

"Holly please" he said

"Sam no! Just save it okay! I mean what the actual fuck Sam!" I yelled pissed off

He just stood there taking everything in, the look on his face made me feel slightly guilty but I'm not done yet.

"Sam you promised! You promised Dean and you promised me you wouldn't go down that path! Fuck Sam it was practically his dying wish!" I snapped

"Holly please. I didn't know what to do, I was all alone" he said

"So thats where you've been the whole time Dean was gone you were with Ruby! You abandoned me when I needed you to be with her!" I screamed, its his turn to feel guilty

"You weren't alone Sam" I cried

"You had me, and you had Bobby. You threw that all away to be with her!" I exclaimed coldly he went to say something

"Stop" I cut him off

"I'll forgive you, Sam but i'll never forget and you're gonna have to work a hell of a lot harder to convince Dean" I said

I headed back to the motel room with Sam, Dean wasn't back yet

"How can you forgive me?" Sam asked

"Because you're my brother Sam" I sighed "and it's not your fault you're like this, it's the demons" I said

"No Holly I don't want you to think like that" He said sadly

"Well thats how it's gonna be Sam! Because I can not deal with the fact its you doing this!" I yelled

"Because my brother would never do something like this! My brother would not lie and especially not break a promise" I cried throwing my hands up in exasperation

"I'm sorry thats how you feel" he said sadly

I just shook my head in disbelief

"When I visited you, you said I was different. Could you sense it?" He asked

"I didn't know what it was until now, and you wanna know how it feels. It's dark Sam! It's wrong!" I yelled

"Holly...what i'm doing, it saves people" he said

"AT WHAT COST!" I yelled

"What you save people and loose a bit of yourself every time! This path is dark and you're walking down it blindly! Not to mention willingly!" I yelled with new tears pooling in my eyes

"You're wrong, you want to save people you do it right" I said, my head snapped up at the sound of the door, Dean walked in

"Get your bag Holly" he said, I didn't move

"Fine then" Dean said, he walked over and started throwing his stuff in his bag. He then grabbed my bag and packed it tossing it to me

"De" I sighed

"What, are you, are you leaving?" Sam asked

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons" Dean started to walk for the door, I stood up but didn't follow

Sam blocked the doorway

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man" Sam said Dean punched him in the face hard

"Dean!" I yelled. Sam put up his hand to signal he's fine

"You satisfied?" Sam asked

Dean threw his bag on the ground and punched Sam again

"I guess not" Sam muttered wiping blood off his lip

"Stop!" I yelled pushing myself between them

"Dean" I said, he just glanced down at me then back to Sam

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?!" Dean yelled

"I'm just exorcising demons" Sam tried to reason

"With your mind!" Dean yelled

"What else can you do?" He asked quieter but defiantly not calmer

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it" Sam said, Dean grabbed him and shoved him backwards starting to walk towards him

"Dean!" I yelled, it's like my voice went in one ear and out the other

"What else can you do!" Dean yelled again

"I told you!" Sam yelled back pushing his hand away, they stopped

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that" Dean said starting to walk away

"Look, I should have said something" Sam said

"I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here" Sam said

"The other side?" Dean asked incredulously

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people" Sam said

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year" Sam yelled

"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head sadly

"Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends" Dean said

"I'm not gonna let it go too far" Sam said

Dean walked over to the nightstand and hit the lamp, it flew across the room hitting the other wall and shattering

"It's already gone too far, Sam. If we didn't you know... We would wanna hunt you!" Dean yelled with tears in his eyes

"And so would other hunters" Dean added

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works" Sam said

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to us?" Dean asked

"Why did an angel tell us to stop you?" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked, he looked to me

"Earlier Cas said that if we don't stop you, he will" I explained

"See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Dean yelled

They exchanged a look, Sam looked down. His phone started ringing, I jumped at the sound.

Sam answered it and talked to the person for a few minutes

"Travis needs our help" Sam said Dean nodded picking up his bag I followed. We're waiting in the impala for Sam. God this is all so fucked up. I knew something was going on but I never expected this.

Conor popped up, he didn't even need to ask he just hugged me, I leaned back and rested my head on his chest so his arms were around me. I don't need to talk right now, this is all I need

"I love you" I whispered, he kissed the top of my head.

We need to get through this, we will get through this. I'm not losing a brother again.

hey everyone! First off thanks for reading and I just wanted to say updating wise i'm trying to get a new chapter out every weekend and if you have any questions just pm me :)


	65. Chapter 65

It's been a few weeks since we found out about Sam, things are finally starting to go back to normal between us, between all of us. Sam finally realized using his powers wasn't right, and he agreed to stop.

Which was a relief in itself because i'm not sure how much longer I could've lasted with all of the unspoken tension looming in the air.

Conor's been busy lately, he's still my guardian but now he's back in reaper rotation and apparently a lot of people kick the bucket this time of year. I miss him, I miss him so bad it hurts. I just want his arms wrapped around me, I hate when he has to leave. I haven't seen him in a full week.

Sam's hand waving in front of my face bought me out of my thoughts

"You good kiddo?" Sam asked looking slightly concerned

"Yeah i'm fine" I assured

"Good cause' we're here" Dean said putting the impala in park. We climbed out of the car, I took in the decorated surroundings. Oh Octoberfest

I looked over to Dean and let out a small laugh, his tie was all messed up. Yup we're in our FBI suits, unfortunately we're not just at Octoberfest for fun we have a case. But a case during Octoberfest, who in the hell in there right mind would pass that up.

"De" I laughed walking over and fixing his tie

"Thanks" he stated looking distracted, or maybe just looking at the girls in there short bar wench costumes.

"Earth to Dean, you good?" I asked, a blonde walked by in a costume

"Guten tag" she smirked at Dean

"Oh i'm fantastic" Dean smirked answering my question. I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance but I can't really blame him she was pretty hot and as far as I know he hasn't gotten laid for like almost six months.

We started walking through town

"We still gotta see the new Raiders movie" Dean said suddenly

"Saw it" Sam answered me and Dean shot him an accusing look

"Without us?" I asked incredulously

"Dean was in Hell" Sam stated amused at our reaction

"That's no excuse" Dean said

"Big pretzel!" Dean suddenly exclaimed walking over to a vendor. I laughed at how easily he gets sidetracked

I looked over to Sam who was also smiling. Dean walked back over and handed us each a big pretzel, okay it was pretty damn good

"Hey!" I hit the boys arms and pointed to the sheriff

"Mmm. Looks like that's our man" Sam said, we unfortunately had to put our pretzels down and walk over

"Sheriff Dietrich?" I asked

"Are you three from the fed?" He asked

"Agents Angus, young, and Slash" we all flashed our badges quickly in unison

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem" Sam started

"Right. Um… I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" The sheriff said, we headed to the morgue, the sheriff pulled the sheet down to the dead women's shoulders.

"Marisa Wright, 26. Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season" the sheriff shook his head

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed" I sighed

Dean turned her head slightly to reveal two puncture wounds like you see in old vampire movies.

"What the hell?" Dean asked

"You can say that again" I remarked, seriously what the hell

"Yeah, you got me - I mean this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe" the sheriff asked

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness" Dean said

"Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable" the sheriff sighed

"Where can we find him" I asked

"The local bar, did I mention he's the town drunk" the sheriff said, we nodded our thank you's and headed to the only bar in town

We walked over to the bar to see the same blonde from earlier

"I remember you" she directed at Dean

"And I remember you.." Dean started looking at her name tag "Jamie. I never forget a pretty... everything" Dean flirted, I held in a chuckled smooth De

"We're looking for Ed Brewer" Sam asked

"What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked

"Well, we are uh... federal agents" Dean said, we flashed our badges again

"Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to -" Dean started

"Wait a minute. You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?" She asked

"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by: the rules" Dean winked, me and Sam both chuckled at that one

"Okay, maverick" I laughed patting his shoulder

"Um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Sam asked, she pointed us to a back booth where a man sat alone with a huge stein of beer.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" Ed said as we sat down

"We've been around" I shrugged

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different" Dean said

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now I'm the town joke" Ed said

"Marisa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem" Sam stated

"We have a lot of experience with strange" Dean said matter-of-fact

Ed took a long few gulps of beer

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was - well, he was biting her neck" Ed said

Hmmm thats sounds nice. oh my god! I need to stop thinking like this! The case! Focus Winchester Focus! I can't help it it's been a full week

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked

"Oh, he was a vampire" Ed said,

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean –" Dean started

"You know, a vampire" Ed said again

"Uh huh, can you elaborate vampire please" I asked

"He looked like a vampire. You know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon" Ed described seriously, I practically turned red from trying not to laugh.

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean said

"Exactly, like a Dracula. Right down to the accent" Ed said

"The accent?" I choked out in a weird sound trying not to bust out laughing

"What did he say?" Sam asked struggling to contain laughter as well

"You know, something like…Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!" He imitated the voice

"You do believe me, don't you?" He asked

"Totally" I bit my lip to contain my laughter. Con popped up next to me invisible. Oh thank god

"Guys i'm gonna head to the bathroom" I said walking off quickly motioning for Conor to follow.

As soon as the door closed I practically attacked him in a kiss full of need and passion which he returned just as eagerly we pulled apart leaning our foreheads together

"I missed you too" he smirked I bit my lip slightly and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I have,

"You know you look hot in your fed suit" he smiled his perfect smile showing his dimples

"Motel..now" I said

Our surroundings changed, we're in the motel room, I waisted no time throwing my jacket on the ground and kicking my heels off, I was left in my white button up and black lace boyshorts.

I looked up to Con, he was still in his clothes

"Why are your clothes still on! We don't have that much time!" I yelled

"Just taking in the view" he chuckled, I walked over to him practically ripping his jacket off and throwing his shirt aside, he reacted quickly his lips crashed to mine backing up until I felt the wall behind me. He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it to his hip. I reacted by wrapping both my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair

"God I missed you" I sighed leaning my forehead against his. He answered by kissing me back roughly.

I walked out of the bathroom of the bar and back to the boys, time for the poker face. It's hard to act like nothing just happened when I have an 1000000 watt smile on the inside.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, they were sitting at a different table

"Long line and I had a wardrobe malfunction" I sighed taking a seat

"Yeah" Sam said

"Yeah" I answered they were giving me a strange look

"What?" I asked innocently

"Kiddo your shirt" Dean pointed out

I looked down to notice I missed a button and my shirt was crooked

"Oh uh, like I said wardrobe malfunction" I flushed getting up and jogging back to the bathroom. Conor popped up leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face

I quickly fixed my shirt and walked over wrapping my arms around his neck looking up at him.

"You know you could have told me" I remarked

"I swear I didn't even notice, I was too busy looking at you" He smiled leaning down and kissing me chastely.

"Mhm i'm sure, nice save babe" I jokingly rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"Do you have to leave again?" I whined leaning my head on his shoulder

"I'll be back soon" he said, I sighed looking down, he tilted my chin up so my eyes met his caribbean blues

"Hey look at me Holls, I love you. I'll be back as soon as possible" he smirked slightly

"Don't pout babe, you know how hot you look" he said his eyes suddenly showing a lot more emotion

"Just giving you some motivation to hurry back" I kissed him again and walked back out adding some exaggerated sway to my hips. I turned and gave him one last look, the look on his face was pretty priceless. I love doing that to him.

"Malfunction taken care of?" Dean chuckled

"Shut up. Mr. I can't properly tie a tie" I smirked

Jamie walked over with a ginormous mug of beer and placed it in front of Dean

"What can I get you?" She turned to Sam

"Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts" Dean said, I laughed

"You're funny" she laughed

"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?" Dean asked

"Ha ha. Like I said, "funny." She said walking off

"Shot down in flames De" I laughed taking a swig of his beer which he quickly took back

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs" Dean said

"Come again?" I asked

"Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom" Dean listed oh no

"De where are you going with this?" I asked he put a hand to signal to let him finish I rolled my eyes taking another sip of his beer

"Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact" he stated, I nearly choked on beer and busted out laughing

"What?" Sam asked

"I have been re-hymenated" Dean said taking a drink.

"Re-?" Sam started laughing

"Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell-" Sam started

"but no one could do that. That bell was rung way to many times" I said in hysterics

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide" Dean said which only made me laugh harder

"All right, dude" I laughed

"Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep. Holls I suggest you come with me" Sam laughed

"Have fun De! Use protection!" I called as Sam practically drug me out the door getting some strange looks from other costumers

"What Sam. I'm not ready to be an aunt" I laughed he just shook his head and rolled his eyes

"That goes for you too" I laughed

"Alright kiddo lets not talk about this" Sam chuckled

We walked in the motel room, shit! I forgot the lamp next to the couch.

"What the hell happened to the lamp?" Sam asked

"Dunno...Must've been the maid" I shrugged laughing internally at the memory, it was totally Con's fault.

After helping Sam pick up the lamp me *cough* totally Con's fault *cough cough*

Sam passed out with in minutes of hitting the mattress. I used this opportunity to take a nice, extremely long and much needed shower. I got out and pulled on a pair of comfy flannel pajama pants along with a cami. I sprayed on some of my "tropical nights" body spray before plopping down on Dean's bed, he most likely won't be back until the morning.

Just as I got comfortable and started to doze off Sam's phone started ringing.

"Saaaaamy" I groaned

"Sammy your phone" I grumbled hurling my pillow at his head. He groggily sat up and answered

"Whats up?" He asked tiredly

"Meet you there" He sighed sounding annoyed and hanging up.

"Go time kiddo" he threw my pillow back hitting my face.

"Right now?" I complained

"Yup" he answered

"Like right now right now?" I asked slightly annoyed, I was so comfortable

"Yes right now right now" he chuckled. I never put on my fed suit so fast in my life. We made it to the scene in about five minutes. Dean was already waiting.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I sighed. It's no longer Dracula but now a killer Mummy. Fan-friggin-tastic

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient" Sam said

"It's from a prop house in Philly" I read off a tag

"Well... it goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it" Dean lifted the small bucket

"Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship" Dean remarked

"This is stupid" me and Sam said in unison

"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Have fun on your date...but not too much fun" I winked, he just rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless

"Sammy what the hell man, I mean Dracula and now this" I gestured to the sarcophagus

"I wish I knew Holls" he remarked patting my shoulder.

We went back to the motel, I changed into a pair of Jeans and a hoodie because I have a feeling this is ending tonight. As if on cue Sam's phone started ringing again.

"What where?!" Sam asked "okay" he said then hung up

"Dracula tried attacking Jamie" Sam said

"Are you serious?" I asked slightly amused

"Yup, lets go?" He sighed. We drove to the bar

"Hey. You guys all right?" Sam asked as we walked over

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on" Dean said pulling out a towel and opening it up on the table.

"Part of it, at least" Dean said

"Uh, the ear part?" Sam asked it looked all slimy and wait a second, I felt it

"Oh son of a bitch" I sighed

"Ripped it off of Dracula's head" Dean replied

"Oh, man" Sam remarked

"Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh..." Dean started

"This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon" Dean said, Same prop house

"It's a costume rental" Sam chuckled

"Both monsters, the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody" Dean said

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?" Jamie asked, oh yeah I almost forgot she's here

"No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real" Dean answered

"Oh" she said still in shock

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders" Sam said

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked

"Mina?" I asked, thats from a movie

"Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker" Dean said

"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels - Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride" Sam said

"Wow. Lucky me" Jamie remarked

"Yeah hasn't he ever heard never bite on the first date" I chuckled earning a bitchface from the boys and a small laugh from Jamie

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you" Sam started

"has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed" she said

"Ed Brewer Ed?" I asked

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –" Jamie started

"Jamie he might not even be a guy at all" I said

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there" she said, me and Sam exchanged a look

"Take care of Mina, Harker?" I smirked

"Yep" Dean replied, me and Sam rushed to the theater

Loading the silver into our guns we snuck in around back.

Ed was playing the organ to a melancholy tune then switched it up to something uplifting

We jumped out with our guns drawn

"Whoa!" He yelled

"You, FBI man - What did I –" he started

"Shut up, okay, you know what you did!" I yelled

"What?" He asked looking confused

"We know what you are!" Sam said

"I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio" he insisted

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" Sam asked

"What?!" He yelled as Sam yanked his ear but nothing happened

Oh shit "uh Sam?" I said

"It's supposed to come off" Sam said confused

"No, it's not!" Ed yelled

We shared a knowing look

"Shit Dean, we have to get back to the bar" I said getting the all too familiar feeling my brother is in danger

We made it back to the bar to see a bottle shattered on the floor

"Shit" I sighed

Sam picked up a napkin with lipstick on it

"It's Lucy" Sam said holding up the napkins. It wasn't that hard to find out where Lucy lived, Sam started to pick the lock but was taking to long.

"Jesus Sam move!" I whisper yelled slightly amused.

"Bossy much" he chuckled

I made quick work of the lock and we're in.

We went into a strange room, Dean was strapped to a table in a costume, I can't hold in my laughter this time

"Wow kinky Dean" I laughed

"Oh, thank God. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me" Dean sighed

Sam walked over and untied him

"Hey there, Hansel" Sam remarked

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed

Sam went to kick down the door, the who thing fell flat, prop door Sammy

"Let's go" Sam said

We walked into the room and saw Jamie on the bed. Suddenly the Dracula wannabe showed up and practically threw Sam across the room

"You will never be Van Helsing!" He exclaimed turning to me

"And you! No Anna Valarious!" He said

I shrugged and clocked him he cane back and bit my neck.

"Ah Son of a bitch!" I pushed him away

"Did you just fucking bite me!" I exclaimed

Dean attacked him from the side, they were fighting, Sam was still knocked out, fuck where's my gun! It got knocked out of my hand somewhere

"And you, Harker, now you die" Dracula said

"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?

He threw Dean to the ground but suddenly two shots rang out

"Silver?" Dracula said, I looked to see Sam still knocked out. I then Saw Jamie with the gun, I knew I liked her

"It was beauty that killed the beast. No, Mina, do not weep" Dracula started

"Enough with the monologue just die already" I sighed

He fell into a chair "Perhaps this is how the movie should end" he said finally dyeing

dies in the chair.

We got ready to head out the next day

Dean was kissing Jamie in the town square, it's about time

"Well, thank you, G-Man. You have been a great service to your country" she smiled

"Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic" Dean chuckled

"Bye" Jamie waved walking off

She turned back "You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks" she said leaving

"I like her" Sam said

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean asked

"Yes it does brother" I sighed

"The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending - with a happy ending, no less" Dean said

"Real classy, Dean" Sam remarked

"Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap" Dean said

"Yeah, no. I know what you'd pick" Sam said

"me too" I said

"No, you don't" Dean said

"Yes we do" I said

"No. You don't. You don't!" Dean insisted

"Porky's II" me and Sam said in unison

"What?" Dean asked

"You heard us" Sam smirked

"Lucky guess" Dean said climbing in the impala followed by me and Sam.

"So De looks like your situation was handled, I hope you used protect-" I started but was cut off by Dean turning up the radio. I sat back in my seat smirking, It's good to be back.

Thanks for reading guys :)


	66. Chapter 66

"Bug lets go!" Lacy Called from downstairs.

"Lacy as impatient as ever" I chuckled. Me and Lace are going on a solo hunt together which we've only done in secret before but i'm almost eighteen and she's nineteen, its about time. Besides we need some bonding time. At least Con had the weekend off so that was a fun time but since he's going back to work its time for me too

"Please be careful" he pleaded as I zipped up my duffle

"Always am" I chuckled

"Holly" he said seriously

"Conor I love you, this is my job remember. But if it makes you feel better I promise to come back in one piece" I said

"It doesn't" he sighed

"Whats going on, you never worry this much when I hunt with the boys, is it Lacy?" I asked, he gave me a sideways glance

"I always worry about you when you hunt, but it does make me feel better when theres three of you, and when i'm with you" he said, so thats what this is about, I leaned up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him as a promise

"It'll all be fine, we have to do our jobs" I said, he nodded

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I smiled giving him one last peck on the lips before I jogged downstairs

"Jeez suck face much" she chuckled

I rolled my eyes and elbowed her in the side as the boys walked in

"I still don't like this" Dean said

"Me neither" Sam agreed

"Guys c'mon please, I was hunting on my own for nearly four months remember, this is nothing" I said

"We should be back in two days at most, don't worry boys i'll take care of our girl" Lacy slung her arm over my shoulder, I chuckled tossing it off.

I walked over and hugged the boys

"Promise i'll be safe" I said noting the expressions on their faces

"I still don't like this" Dean said

"I'll check in every night" I said

"Every hour" Dean responded

"Fine" I chuckled hugging them again

They took my bag out to the car as I went to find Bobby, he's in his study. I softly knocked on the door

"Hey Bobby, me and Lace are heading out" I said hugging him

"Be careful squirt" he said

"I will, bye" I said, I finally made it out the door to Lacy's nova, she honked a goodbye to the boys as we drove off.

"Alone at last! Finally" Lacy sighed

"I know" I chuckled

"No reaper boy in the backseat right?" She chuckled looking in the review mirror

"Nope" I smiled

"Good cause we need to catch up" She said

"Hows it going with Conor?" She asked

"Amazing, everything's just amazing" I answered

"Hows the sex?" She asked

"Lacy!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks heat up

"I have to ask, best friend code" she shrugged nonchalantly

"I don't really have anything to compare to, but I don't think anything could compare" I smirked

"Well congrats to that bug" She laughed "i'm so happy for you"

A few moments of silence passed

"I'm scared Lace" I sighed

"Of what Holls?" She asked

"I love him. Not like how some couples say I love you all the time and don't mean it, it's different. I've never felt like this before and if something happens i'm afraid i'll never feel this way again. I don't think i'd ever want to feel this way about anyone else" I admitted

"Oh bug you have it bad" she sighed

"That won't happen. If only you could see the way he looks at you. He's stuck on you, and i'm one-hundred percent sure him protecting you isn't just a job anymore" she said, I nodded

"You know the boys will find out eventually" she said

"Yeah, I'd rather it'd be later than sooner" I said

"Your funeral" she laughed

"At least Bobby knows" I said

"Really?" She asked in disbelief

"Yup he's been keeping it quite" I said

"How'd he find out?" She asked amused

"He caught us making out on the couch" I laughed at the memory

"Well at least all your clothes were on and it wasn't gramps aiming a shot gun at your guy" Lacy recalled

"Oh yeah, I remember Gramps complaining to dad about that one" I laughed

"What was his name...Ashton, what ever happened to him?" I laughed

"Never saw him again"she laughed

"You realize our families are insane right?" I laughed

"Yeah but couldn't ask for anything better" she said

"Got that right" I agreed

"So what'd you tell the boys we were hunting?" She smirked knowing me too well.

"Vengeful spirit, if they knew we think it's a demon they would've locked me in the panic room" I laughed

We made it to the town just as the sun went down, we already have a suspicion where the demon's hiding, theres an abandoned house on the edge of town.

I text Dean

"Hey we just got here we're heading out in the morning. Night De tell Sammy I said goodnight too, love you idiots" I hit send and tossed my phone on the bed

"hey Lace, you wanna get this over with now?" I asked

"If you're game for it" she shrugged

"Always" I replied. We loaded up our duffle with holy water, salt, the demon knife, a roll out devils trap. We're ready

We arrived at the house, okay this place is creepy with a capital freaking C

"You take front I'll take back" I directed, Lacy nodded. I made it inside and heard a loud crash and Lacy yell, I ran to the noise

Lacy was pinned to the wall

"Run! not a demon a witch" she chocked out. I quickly spun around and saw her walk out of the shadows

"Oh you're one ugly bitch" I remarked drawing my gun, I shot her three times but she disappeared. Lacy dropped from the wall

"Lace!" I yelled running over

"Holly look out!" She yelled. I was hit with something then everything went dark.

I woke up at the motel, in my bed I saw Lacy pacing anxiously

"Bug!" She exclaimed seeing me awake, "oh my god! Are you okay! How do you feel?!" She asked frantically

"Tired" I shrugged

"You were hit with a spell" she said

"Son of a bitch" I muttered

"What spell?" I asked

"Not sure but I called the boys, Dean's driving they should be here any minute now" Lacy said

"All they're going to do is say I told you so" I complained

"Holls we need help" Lacy said

"I know and theres nothing the boys can't get out of, with the exception of Dean dying but he's back" I shrugged that was weird

"Thats it, you're not fighting me on it?" She asked suspiciously

"I like your shirt, you know when we were little you had this shirt I really liked it so I took it" I said, my hand shot over my mouth why did I say that

"Bug?" She asked confused

"I was going to give it back but I wore it on a hunt and got blood all over it so I tried washing it but one of the boys threw a red sock in the washer and the shirt turned pink and I eventually just burned it" I said, I can't stop

"Is that what happened to my favorite shirt?" She smirked

"It needed to burn" I blurted out

"Oh my god, Holls this is a truth spell" Lacy laughed

"It's okay Lace cause I couldn't stop laughing a few years when that witch made you grow a tail" I said, that was a bad time

"Bug! You said we'd never speak of it" she exclaimed, I shrugged an apology and covered my mouth

"This is bad! What if I tell the boys about Conor?" I asked in fear

"Shit" realization crossed Lacy's face

"Don't worry i'll duct tape your mouth before you do" she said I nodded

"I duct taped one of your ex's mouthes when I jumped him and beat the crap out of him for cheating on you" I admitted

"Oh no" I said

"Is that why he moved to another state?!" Lacy asked

"Yeah, it's better that he did. I told him i'd find him" I blurted out

She just busted out laughing

"This isn't funny!" I exclaimed

"Oh bug yes it is" she laughed

"So in honesty" she smirked, I shot her a bitch face

"Who's better Conor or Max Anderson?" She asked taking full advantage of the spell.

"Well Max was hot and a good kisser but nothing even compares to Conor. I don't have to worry about catching him with a fugly fake tan brunette. He's built like freaking Adonis and when he kisses me...god when he kisses me. The best part is I know he's all mine" I sighed

"Just needed to ask" she smirked, I face planted into a pillow and let out a small scream, having no control over your words is so frustrating!

A loud knock sounded at the door, I cautiously drew my gun as Lacy opened it, it was just Sam and Dean. They walked in and I placed my gun on the table.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked

"Yeah I thought it was a quick salt and burn?" Sam said

Oh no "well thats just what I said cause I know if you two knew the truth you'd never let us go alone. At first we thought it was a demon or two but it turned out to be a witch and she hit me with some kind or truth spell thing and now I can't stop telling the truth it's coming out like lava!" I rambled

"Bug!" Lacy face palmed

"A truth spell" Sam looked like he was holding in laughter

"Don't know whats so bad about this, at least you won't be able to lie to us again" Dean said,I shot him a bitch face

"I'm sorry okay it's just you two are so damn protective in general! And I know it's cause you love me I love you guys too! But I'm almost eighteen I have to start doing things on my own" I stated covering my mouth

"Geez anything else you wanna get off your chest" Dean chuckled slightly

"When you were seventeen in High school you dating that super hot red head who was actually an air head. Her name was Kristy, She stopped by the house one day and I told her you were out with ONE of your girlfriends" I groaned this is annoying

"Is that why she dumped a drink on me?!" Dean asked

"Most likely, please Dean I could've said I was your kid and she would've believed me" I admitted, Sam and Lacy busted out laughing

"Sammy when you were in seventh grade and being a jerk to me because of puberty and guy problems I told this popular girl who really liked you that you were a Mormon and couldn't have sex until you were married" I blurted out

"Is that why she never even looked at me again?!" Sam asked, it was Dean's turn to bust out laughing

"Just fix this!" I exclaimed

"Okay wheres the witch?" Dean asked

"I killed her. I have her spell book but I don't speak latin so I need help translating" Lacy explained tossing the large spell book on the table.

"Better get to work Sammy" Dean clapped his shoulder

Sam sighed opening the book and beginning to search

"Anything else you wanna share?" Dean smirked Lacy smacked his chest

"Stop enjoying this so much" she scolded

"Yes ma'am" he laughed

"you came home stoned one night and ransacked our food supply. Dad asked what the hell happened in the morning and I told him It was getting around that time of month, he looked horrified at the mention and never asked again so your welcome" I said

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that" he laughed

"Who's your favorite?" Dean asked

Lacy quickly muffle my answer with a pillow

"That was a dirty question!" I yelled at him

"Just curious" he laughed

"Sammy hurry!" I plead desperately

"Were you the one who scratched baby?" Dean asked

"No of course not it was Sam" I said before I could stop myself

"Kiddo!" Sam yelled

"Sorry" I said

"I knew it!" Dean exclaimed

"Guys focus!" I yelled.

"Nobody says a word until we find a cure" Lacy ordered

Hours passed, I just sat on the couch mindlessly playing with a rip on the cushion

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed

"It's about damn time" I said, thank god, and nothing has spilt about con yet

"Alright it's a reversal spell...we have everything here except virgin blood" Sam said the boys looked to me, I sent Lacy a panicked expression

Cure calls for virgin blood

Holly looks away awkwardly

"alright Holls care to volunteer?" Dean asked taking out his knife

"I'd rather not" I said truthfully taking a slight step back

"don't you wanna be cured?" Sam asked

"of course Sammy I mean I can't" I bit my tongue praying they'd get the message before I let every thing out

"what do you mean can't?" Dean asked catching on

"I can't...it won't work" I said refusing to look them in the eyes

"Whoa what?!"I was shocked to hear Sam's voice not Dean's, Dean was silent I looked up, he was spacing out

"Chill Sammy, lets just focus on going into town and finding a virgin crazy enough to give blood" Dean said. He's taking this way to well

"Dean, you're taking this better than expected...are you okay?" I asked he nodded, Dean's silence can either be really good or really bad. He might be in shock

"Dude! With who?!" Sam asked, my eyes widened as I went to answer, Lacy tackled me the ground and covered my words.

"Lets not talk about Holls sex life now...or ever" Lacy said, I was thankful she's here

Dean got up and headed for the door

"We're not done talking about this yet" he said walking out the door. Sam followed hesitantly

"I'm so screwed" I stated

"At least they don't know who" Lacy shrugged

"But I didn't want them to find out anything yet" I sighed sitting on the bed

"Dean was quiet Lace, he's never quiet" I said worriedly

"Sam's freaking" I added

"Bug stop stressing" Lacy laughed

"Lacy you know know who we're talking about here" I said

She just sighed "Holls stop" she said her phone rang with a text

"The boys need help, stay here" she said sternly walking out

Conor popped up

"A truth spell huh?" He raised his eyebrow

"Yup" I said popping the p

"How much did you hear?" I asked

"Well the boys know but they don't know about us yet" he chuckled

"Hey" he said, I looked up at him

"I love your eyes, they remind me of the beach in Aruba" I smiled then realized I said that out loud and again face planted into the pillow

"Hey Holls, I love you. Everything's going to be fine" he leaned down and kissed me

"How do you do that?" I asked

"What?" He smirked

"You make me forget about everything" I admitted

"Hmm I should be asking how you do that to me" He smiled, I hugged him and rested my face against his chest as he played with my hair

"Babe i'm sorry I gotta get back" he frowned

"It's okay" I smiled kissing him again

And with that he was gone

Okay now i'm bored. I picked up a soda out of the fridge and it stupidly slipped out of my hands and crashes on the floor shattering

"Son of a fuck!" I exclaimed I guess this spell gives me butter fingers too.

I stupidly started to clean up the mess and got a piece of glass cut my hand

"Ugh" I groaned in annoyance. When the mess was finally cleaned up and my new injury tended to I still want a soda. Maybe i'll have better luck with the machine outside. I walked out and shut the door behind me

I heard a small noise behind me, I jumped and turned around to see Cas

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see how things are going" He asked

"You're lying. I want the truth" I blurted out

"Okay a few witches are becoming an issue, I was sent to confirm it was taken care of" he said

"Of course" I scoffed putting a dollar in the machine and hitting the dr. Pepper button, it jammed

"Dammit" I muttered punching the machine and hurting my hand. I turned towards Cas

"Is there a problem?" He asked

"Yes actuallyI do have a problem! You don't answer any questions! You sent my brother back and he had to watch my mom make a deal and he couldn't stop it! You threatened to send him back to hell but I know you're bluffing because you pulled both of us out of hell on an order! Thats all you do is follow orders don't you have a mind of your own!" I let out

"Truth spell" he nodded dismissing my outburst

"Yeah then it must be the truth" I said I turned around and walked towards the room. I reached in my pocket for the key...shit! I just locked myself out

"Why did I even go out" I muttered to myself sitting on the ground and leaning against the door

The boys and Lacy showed up about an hour later

"Thank you god!" I exclaimed

"Kiddo why are you outside?" Sam asked sounding a lot calmer, Lace must've talked to them

"I just wanted a soda and I locked myself out" I said

"What took so long?" I asked

"Had to get this stuff, 100% I still live in my mothers basement extra virgin" Lacy held up a small cup of blood

"I don't think I want to know how you got that" I chuckled walking back into the room as Lacy opened the door

"Alright lets get this show going" I said, I watched as the boys tossed all the ingredients in a bowl

"Hair Holls" Sam said

"Wha-" I started as he pulled a strand of hair off my head

"Okay ow!" I exclaimed

"It'll grow back" he smirked unapologetically then chanted something in latin. I suddenly felt really tired and must've passed out.

I woke up to light shining in my window, i'm at Bobby's the boys must've bought me back last night, I heard a slight knock at the door

"Yeah" I called,Dean walked in.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" He asked

"Good. Like I can lie again" I smirked

"Perfect cause we need to talk" he stated, oh shit

"Calm down, I'm not mad, i'm not going to ask a million questions. I mean crap you're a Winchester i'm surprised you held it out this long" he chuckled

"Dean" I said

"Okay just listen, I know you're growing up and I get that just uh-don't grow up too fast kiddo we're still trying to keep up"

"I'll keep that in mind old man" I chuckled lightly

"Alright well breakfast is ready sleeping beauty" he said

"I'll be down" I answered

"Better hurry before Sammy eats it all" Dean said walking out

"Oh yeah i'm sure it's Sam" I chuckled

"I heard that!" He called from the hall

"It's true De!" I replied

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked

"Dunno De, my breakfast better be on my plate before I kick both your asses!" I laughed

I've missed our banter and at least the boys know half of it, half truth better than no truth am I right? I'm just not ready for them to know everything with me and Con yet. Maybe soon but not today. I'll wait awhile before dropping that bomb on them.

Hey everyone :)

Thanks for reading and your great reviews! You guys are awesome! Next chapter coming soon.


	67. Chapter 67

Yellow Fever

"Dean!" I yelled running after him, Damn he may be getting up there in years but he can still move.

"De! It's just a yorkie! C'mon this is embarrassing it has a bow in it's hair!" I yelled in exasperation. Under any other situation I would be laughing my ass off at my current situation, but now it's just ridiculous, i'm sweaty, tired, and annoyed that my badass hunter of an older brother is running from a pampered up rat with fur, opps I meant dog.

How did we end up in this predicament? Hmm maybe I should start from the beginning, 43 hours ago to be exact.

It all started when we caught wind of a case,a bunch of healthy guys were dropping dead from "heart attacks"

We headed to the town of the latest vic. and went straight to the coroner

*43 hours earlier*

Coroner opens a body bag

"Alright agents meet Frank O'Brien".

The coroner said

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked

"Three days ago" the coroner answered, great so thats what that smell is

"O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner. Does that happen a lot?" I asked

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security" he chuckled

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean hinted

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?" He asked becoming skeptical

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy" Dean said

"What autopsy?" He asked

"The one you're gonna do" Dean said, oh thats just sounds fantastic he already smells ripe now we gotta cut into that.

He took the first cut into the body

"First dead body?" The coroner smirked, we all grimaced at the smell

"Far from it" I answered trying not to gag

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" He asked Sam

Sam handed them over and tried to keep from squirming as he cut into the ribs, I think we all are.

Okay time to focus on something else, I glanced at Franks hand noticing something strange. I pointed it out to Dean

"Was Frank Hitched?" I mouthed, the boys took a look as well

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married" Dean said

"Ain't my department" the coroner answered still digging around in Frank's chest

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked pointing out the scratches on Frank's arm

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground" he answered, wow someone has a major attitude right now. Guess he doesn't spend enough time with the living

"Huh!" He exclaimed intrigued

"What?" I asked

"I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries" he said slowly removing the heart, Dean looked like he was ready to lose his lunch

The Coroner just placed the heart in Dean's hands, "hold that for a sec"

the look on his face was hilarious, me and Sam were holding in laughter ot only made it harder when Dean shot us a major bitchface

The coroner cut something, I suddenly felt something wet hit my face

"Oh, sorry. Spleen juice" he said, it's in my mouth Ew! Holy shit Ew!

I noticed it hit Sam too and Dean was smirking, I ran over to the garbage can and emptied my lunch

"Huh I thought it'd be the tall one to break first but you were my second guess" the Coroner called, I wiped my face and gave him a bitchy thumbs up

"You good kiddo" Dean patted my back as We climbed in the impala

"Yeah yeah fine. Until I got spleen juice in my mouth!" I exclaimed

"Hey you two were in the splash zone" Dean laughed

"It's not funny" Sam said

"Uh yes it is" Dean laughed, I let out a huff of annoyance

"Well lets see how much you like getting squirted with spleen juice" I muttered unhappily.

"Oh cheer up Kiddo at least you get to kill something later" Dean laughed practically in hysterics

"Yeah i'll try not to make you my primary target" I chuckled

We made it the sheriff's office to be met by an overly eager rookie at the front desk, I mean seriously nobody loves their job this much.

He keeps glancing up and starring at me, it's pretty much making me uncomfortable. Then again I can't really blame him, i'm in my lady suit with my makeup done and I look pretty freakin hot right now, too bad Con's working. I chuckled internally at the memory, oh that poor lamp. I swear Con knocked it over but he says I did, it was so him.

He quickly looked down noticing the death glares from the boys, poor rookie he's probably scared for his life now. It's like the boys are stuck in overdrive big brother mode lately. Probably cause i'm not a virgin anymore, stupid truth spell! But eh they would've found out sooner or later and of course, my weird life, they found out from a truth spell.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my... Who are they?" The sheriff asked walking out, we stood up.

"Federal agents. I, uh..." Linus stuttered

"And you kept them waiting?" The sheriff asked

"You, you said not to disturb" Linus said, Ha deputy Linus more like Deputy Cletus if you ask me.

"Come on back, fellas" The sheriff said, rookie's getting an earful later

We went to take a step in his office when he stopped us

"Shoes off" the sheriff ordered, we all shared a strange look but shrugged. I feel so short without my stilettos, I mean i'm 5'6 but I feel so short next to the boys after losing my five inch boost. I mean I'd have to wear like eight inch heels just to be Dean's height.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you" the Sheriff shook our lands

"You too" Sam said, he gestured for us to sit which we did. The sheriff took out hand sanitizer and slathered his hands with it. Um okay strange

Dean shot me and Sam a what-the-hell look, I just shrugged

"Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?" The sheriff asked, I chuckled quietly at the irony in that. Sam elbowed me, that freakin hurt, I stomped on his foot. He winced and shifted in his seat

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body" Sam said

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks" the sheriff said, I wanted to bust out laughing but Dean beat me to it with a snicker. The sheriff shot him a stern look

"That's our softball team's name" the sheriff said, Dean nodded

"They're majestic animals" I said probably turning red from holding back laughter

"Yes they are" the sheriff agreed

"I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man" the sheriff said, yeah you wouldn't be saying that if you got squirted with Frank's spleen juice

"Yeah. Big heart" Dean said, it was my turn to snicker, thank god the good sheriff over here didn't hear me.

"Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam asked ignoring me and Dean, c'mon Sammy you know you want to laugh

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy" he answered

"You know what scared him?" I asked

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest" he said

He stood and poured more sanitizer on his hands, me and the boys again shared a look

"So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?" He asked continuing to rub the strong smelling, might I add, sanitizer in

"No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack" Dean said. We left and headed towards the car

"No way that was a heart attack" I said

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours" Sam said

"Something scared them to death" Dean confirmed

"All right, so what can do that?" Sam asked

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things" Dean said, I miss having a hunt as simple as a chupacabra. What happened to the simple days, oh right we're the weird magnet Winchesters as Lacy puts it.

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off" Sam said

"It's a start" I shrugged

"who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked

"Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins" Sam said

"Hang on, hang on" Dean said stopping us

"What?" I asked

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there" Dean said, I looked to see a small group of teenagers talking near the impala

"Let's walk this way" Dean said crossing the street I shot Sam a what-the-actual-fuck look. He just shook his head and crossed the street, I unhappily followed

It took forever, and I mean forever, to get to Franks neighbors house, i'm surprised Dean didn't step out with a cane, glasses, and a couple hundred cats. He was driving like an old grammy.

"Tyler, Perry, and Whitford Just like Aerosmith" Frank's neighbor read our badges, Dean was looking around the room

"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?"

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains" Mark said

"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" I hinted

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out" Mark answered, I looked over to a freaked looking Dean. Seriously what the hell

"Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?" Dean asked

"Well, yeah, witches" Mark answered, oh son of a bitch! If this is another witch I swear!

"Witches?Like...?" Sam asked

"Well, "Wizard of Oz" was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him" Mark said. Well couldn't really blame Frank on that one, that green bitch is shady.

"Anything else scare him?" I asked

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff" Mark answered

Dean looked around the room at all the animals in cages around us again.

"what was frank like?" I asked not taking my eyes off Dean.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better" Mark said, I noticed he had a snake around his neck, how did I not notice that earlier

"He got better?" Sam asked

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick" Mark said

"A dick?" I asked

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together" Mark said I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that one, so did Dean.

"Mine included" Mark added, okay that went to awkward real fast.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked

"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?" He asked

"Just answer the question, sir" Sam said

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife" Mark said

"His wife? So he was married" I asked

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it" he answered, I noticed Dean starring at the snake, Mark noticed too

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out smells fear." Mark nodded towards the couch, a huge albino boa crawled around into Dean's lap, he gasped and stayed extremely still.

I laughed and slightly picked the snake up enough so Dean could get up, he practically jumped to his feet

"Aw she's so cute" I pet her

"Thank you for your time" Sam said as we walked out

"We'll clear Frank's house, you get the county clerks office. We meet back here?" Sam asked

"Sure" Dean shrugged.

Me and Sam watched the impala leave and shared a look

"Something is really not right here" I sighed

"Yeah tell me about it" Sam shook his head. I picked the lock to Frank's house we headed inside, it was too clean and tidy. Nothing was out of place

"OCD much" I chuckled

"Alright you take bedroom and kitchen" Sam said

"Nuh uh Sammy you take the bedroom" I said

"Why can't you?" He asked

"Uh Sammy no one's life is this tidy and i'm not counting on being the one to find this dudes porn collection, I already accidentally found yours and Dean's and it's not something I wanna relive...ever, find a better hiding spot by the way" I patted his shoulder and headed off to the kitchen. Laughing at the look on Sam's face.

"Holls!" Sam called

"What?" I asked walking into the bedroom

"We have a situation" he sighed

"And what would said situation be Sammy boy?" I asked

"Theres a crawl space and no way in hell I fit" Sam said motioning to the closet

"Seriously?" I whined

"Don't worry kiddo I already found his stash" Sam chuckled I rolled my eyes.

The cover was already off

"Alright Sammy give me a boost" I said

"Sure thing short-stuff" he laughed

"Sorry not everyone's the green giant on steroids" I smirked, he just shook his head.

"I can't believe i'm doing this" I muttered

"Do it for the hunt" Sam encouraged as he gave me a boost

"Seriously Sam nothing good ever comes out of crawling into a hole inside a dead guys house" I chuckled

"Funny i'm pretty sure thats not the last time you'll be saying that in our lives" Sam chuckled.

I climbed in, god it's freakin a hundred degrees in here. I quickly took my jacket off and tossed it to Sam.

And it's super creepy in here, why am I not shocked

"Find anything!" Sam called,I jumped and hit my head on a beam

"Fuck Sam! Don't do that" I groaned rubbing the sore spot on my head

"Sorry Kiddo" He laughed

"Yeah, well i'm sending you the master of all bitchfaces right now" I said

"Looking forward to it" Sam remarked

"And all i'm finding is spider webs and a box of old softball gear" I said moving it, I felt a sharp pain in my arm

"Son if a bitch!" I exclaimed, a huge ass spider just bit me, I hit in off and fell out of the hole landing on the closet floor I groaned sitting up

"Shit! Holly! What happened?" Sam asked helping me to my feet

"Charlotte the bitchass spider bit me" I said bitterly, Sam busted out laughing

"Watch it Sammy boy" I smirked nudging him.

We got nothing, which was extremely frustrating, we walked outside and met Dean in the impala

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide" Dean said

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" I asked

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi" he said starting up the impala and heading towards a motel

"How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked

"Oh just neat and tidy" I remarked bitterly

"That bad huh?" Dean asked

"She's just cranky cause' she she had to go in a crawl space

"Not to mention I got covered in dust, hit my head, bit by a huge ass spider, and fell out" I listed

"I think thats a damn good reason to be cranky" I heard Conor's voice next to me, I turned to see him smirking. It took all of me not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I just smiled and leaned against him slightly but not enough to be noticeable.

"So you two got nada also?" Dean asked

"Searched it top to bottom, and in Holls case literally. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur" Sam said

"So yup nada" I confirmed

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons" Dean said

"Pfh..." Sam let out

"Scratch 3 off the list and only 97 to go" I said with mock enthusiasm

"Yeah" Sam said

"Dude, you're going 20" Sam remarked in regards to Dean's driving, maybe Sam is getting old too because he didn't notice earlier when De was driving like an old lady

"And?" Dean asked

"That's the speed limit" I said incredulously

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean said defensively. He passed up our motel

"Dude, where are you going? That was our motel" Sam said

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well this is new?" Con remarked, I just shrugged an I-don't-even-know-anymore to him

"Did I just say that? That was kind of weird" Dean said

The emf started to go off in the duffle

"Is that the emf?" Sam asked

"Yes it is" I said pulling it out. It started going crazy next to Dean but stopped when I pulled it away, then crazy when next to him but nothing when I pulled away

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean yelled

"Uh looks like" I said moving the meter towards him again with the same result

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed

"Look I don't know man lets just head to the motel sleep on it then call Bobby first thing in the morning" Sam said.

We checked into our room, Dean made this big deal about it being on the bottom floor, what the hell?

The boys passed out almost immediately, I walked over and sat on the couch next to Conor

"Hey you" I smiled and kissed him FINALLY

"Hello to you too" he smirked lacing my fingers with his

"I came to a conclusion" I said

"And what would that be?" He smiled tiredly, I think we're both sort of beat right now

"I'll just get within inches of my life daily with risky behavior so then you have to come save me and I get to see you everyday" I smirked

"Hmm tempting but defiantly don't do that" He chuckled quietly being mindful of the boys

"Why not" I said using my puppy dog eyes and batting my lashes

"I bring news" he smiled

"And?" I urged him to continue

"I'm back in normal rotation, i'll be around almost every day" he said grinning. I mirrored his grin pushing him back on the couch so I was laying on his chest and kissing him. I pulled back and nuzzled my face in his neck

"I take that as a your happy?" He asked amused

"Mhm" I mumbled an answer

"Babe you're tired you should head to bed so the boys don't think it's weird when they wake up" he said beginning to sit up, I pushed him back down

"No, no I jus wanna stay like this for a bit longer" I practically slurred, burying my face in between his shoulder and neck. I felt Con's arms tighten around me as he kissed the top of my head and traced his hand up and down my spine, I slowly drifted to sleep

*Conor POV*

I looked down to see Holly sleeping, god she's so beautiful. Even when she sleeps theres nothing that even compares to her. Having to leave her for more than one day was torture, I can't stand being away from her. I'm still not to thrilled about being in normal rotation but at least i'll see my girl everyday. I'll admit it i'm scared, i'm scared when she hunts and i'm not there, but it's her job. I just have to get used to it, though I don't think I ever will.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and made a small whimpering noise like she was crying. I just wrapped my arms around her tighter. I'm curious about what her dreams are, but it's not my place unless she tells me. I wonder sometimes, is it about me,about hunting, about hell. But for now all I can do for now is be here for her.

*Holly's POV*

I woke up early, a weak stream of light shining through the window. I looked up and realized i'm still laying on Con in the position I was when I fell asleep.

Con looks so peaceful when he sleeps, it's beautiful actually. I'll admit it my boyfriend is a major babe, it's almost unfair. I noticed really light, practically unnoticeable, freckles on his face. He really is like a work of art. I lightly brushed my knuckles across his cheek, his eyes slowly fluttered open revealing those breathtaking blues i'll never get used to seeing.

"Hey you" He said, his voice husky from sleep, it's actually kind of hot

"Hi" I smiled. I looked to my hand still on his face

"sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I said drawing my hand back, he grabbed it quickly and kissed my knuckles lightly.

"Well if it means I get to wake up with you like this, laying on top of me, in my arms every morning I don't mind at all" he smiled fondly

"Wow Con, talk dirty to me" I joked, he smirked and flipped us over so he was above me. He looked down at me and smiled before landing a kiss on my lips.

"Hmm the boys" he reminded me pulling away. I rolled my eyes, Con just chuckled rolling over so I was again in his embrace.

"You fell asleep" I chuckled slightly

"Yeah, I was planning on putting you in bed but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to move you" he said

"I'm glad you didn't" I smiled snuggling closer to him, if even possible.

"I have to go soon" he said unhappily

"It's okay, Sammy's waking up in about an hour anyway" I smiled sadly

"I'll make it up to you, promise" he smiling with mischievous demeanor, and kissing me a bit more roughly then before, nipping gently at my bottom lip.

"Looking forward to it" I grinned

"Alright get outa here perv I gotta shower" I joked

"Nothing I haven't seen before, but would like to see again" he smirked

I rolled my eyes

"I love you, be safe" he said

"Love you too" I smiled, and with that he's gone.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam already up and dressed

"Morning Sammy" I said cheerfully

"You. In a good mood. In. The. Morning." He joked

"You're right thats strange" I chuckled

"So whats going on?" I asked gesturing to a still knocked out dean

"Bobby's gonna call us back" He said, I nodded

"I'll wake De up" I grinned

I put "walk this way" on my phone and blasted the volume jumping on Dean's bed and dancing

He jumped awake like he had a heart attack.

"So I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play! It wasn't me she was foolin' cause she knew what she was doing! And I knew her love was here to stay! When she told me how to walk this way!" I sang dancing around on his bed, he pushed me off but I landed on my feet.

"Walk this way! Walk this way! Oh walk this way!" I sang slowly dancing towards Sam who was laughing hysterically. Dean picked up my phone and turned it off

"Aw De! You killed it" I pouted

"What the hell?! Who wakes somebody up like that?!" He yelled

"Um you just did like two weeks ago, payback De" I chuckled, he still looked like he was trying to catch his breath. I just laughed

We headed out to get donuts, as me and Sam were walking back to the impala his phone rang.

"It's Bobby" he said answering.

I just paused

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah okay Bobby thanks" Sam said hanging up.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Tell you at the car" Sam said

We walked over, Dean was laying across the front seat drumming along to eye of the tiger Sam hit the top of the car scaring Dean

"Dude. Look at this" Dean sat up, I grabbed his arm, theres scratches

Shit Dean I flicked his forehead, he looked taken aback

"Stop picking at it!" I said

"I just talked to Bobby" Sam said

"And?" Dean sniffed the donuts and tossed them in the car, what the hell Dean

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked

"It's ghost sickness" Sam said

"Ghost sickness?" I asked confused

"Yeah" Sam said

"God, no" Dean said

A few moments of silence passed

"I don't even know what that is" Dean admitted

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes" Sam started

"Okay, get to the good stuff" Dean said

"Symptoms are you get anxious..." Sam started

"Yeah" Dean said, he already has that one

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks" Dean said

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected" Sam said

"Patient zero" I added

"Our very own outbreak monkey" Dean said

"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims" Sam said, so that explains it

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked

"Cornjerkers" Sam answered, I couldn't help but laugh at that one

"So some ghost infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked

"Right" Sam said

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean asked

"Seems like it" I answered

"Yeah more like 24" Sam answered

"Great" Dean scoffed

"Well, why me? Why not you two? I mean, you guys got hit with the spleen juice" Dean exclaimed, I was actually wondering that too

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer" Sam said

"Okay" Dean urged him to continue

"Basically, they were all dicks" Sam said, I laughed

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked

"Ha sucks to suck De" I laughed

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor" Sam explained

"I don't scare people" Dean defended

"Dude all we do is scare people, besides saving their asses" I chuckled

"Okay, well then, you two are dicks" Dean said

"Apparently, we're not" Sam smirked

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean asked

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up" Sam said

"You thinking Frank's wife?" I asked

"Who knows why she killed herself" Sam shrugged

I was left to Dean sit while Sam headed to the county's office for Jessie's files.

We're just researching more on ghost sickness and so far I'm not really liking what i'm seeing here, this does not seem like a good time.

Dean looks anxious, he keeps looking at the book and shaking his head like he's clarifying the words, he practically jumps a mile at the clock ticking

"Be right back De" I said getting up and heading for the bathroom, I started to splash water on my face, this is all to familiar a timeline with one of my brothers deaths at the end. Memories are practically flooding back. I heard a loud crash, I ran out to see Dean sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. The clock is shattered on the floor

"Yeah I thought that clock was tacky too" I chuckled slightly shaking off my previous thoughts, I wont let this happen, not again. I plopped fown on the couch next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder like I normally do, he tensed and pulled away. I tried not to be hurt, he's not himself.

"Holls i'm sorry" he said immediately realizing his action

"It's fine De" I brushed it off but he didn't seem very convinced.

Thank god Sam walked in, taking notice of the broken clock

"Everything all right?" He asked

"Oh,yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?" Dean asked, well at least his attitude remained in tack

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost" Sam said, I noticed Dean scratching his arm again

I slapped his hand "Hey, quit picking at that" I said

"How you feeling?" Sam asked

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam stated

"Its freaking delightful" Dean remarked

"We'll keep looking" Sam tried to assure, Dean started coughing

"You okay? Hey!" I yelled

"Dean!" Sam said, he ran over to the sink and started gagging until he spit something out, it looked like wood

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you" Sam said

"I don't want to be a clue" Dean whined

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something" Sam said

"Tell us what, wood chips?" I asked incredulously

"Exactly" Sam said

We pulled up outside of the timber mill

"I'm not going in there" Dean remarked

"You're backup, You're going in, Dean" Sam chuckled

Dean took a swig of whiskey

"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?" He asked. I went to hand him his pistol

"Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight" he said

"Okay De" I said tucking it in my waistband

"You do that" Sam said in mock encouragement

"EMF'S no good with me here" Dean said

"Hmm you don't say" I remarked nudging him

"To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring" Sam picked it up

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" I asked

"No idea." Sam said

We headed into a licker room to hear rustling. Sam threw open a locker where a cat jumped out, Dean let out the most high pitched scream i've ever heard from him

"That was scary!" Dean exclaimed, Sam just scoffed and continued walking

"Yeah yeah, lets go courage the cowardly dog" I laughed at the face he shot me. We followed Sam into another room

"Luther Garland" Sam read off a name tag

I saw an amazing drawing of a women

"Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife" Dean said

"Plot thickens" Sam sighed

"Yeah, but into what?" I asked

Dean tore the picture down, suddenly all the machinery started up, he was starring at something behind me and Sam. We turned to see the ghost of who i'm now guessing is luther

We turned around, Dean was running so fast out of mill I barely saw him

"Hey!" Sam yelled after Dean

Sam shot the ghost, we headed outside to find Dean hiding by the impala drinking whiskey

"Guess we got the right place" Sam sighed

We headed back to the police station with a "totally not drunk Dean"

"He you go sir, Luther Garland's file" Deputy Linus said

"Thanks" Sam said

"Is he...drunk" Linus motioned to Dean. Dean stumbled but I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist and supported most of his weight.

"Nope" Sam said

We found out Luther had a brother who currently lives in a psychiatric hospital. We visited him and found out Luther liked Frank's wife which Frank didn't like so he road hauled Luther. We left and headed back towards the impala

"Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean said gesturing to his scratches on his arm

"Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion" I said

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy" Dean said

Sam sighed "Dean, it won't be that easy"

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" Dean asked

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains" Sam said

"You're kidding me" Dean remarked

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out" Sam said

"You know what? Screw this!" Dean exclaimed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean" Sam said

"Dean we're trying" I said trying to diffuse the situation

"Come on. No, I mean, come on, guys What are we doing?!" Dean yelled

"We're hunting a ghost" I shrugged simply

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?" Dean asked in exasperation

"Uh-we do" Sam answered

"Us? Right. And that Sam, Holly that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you -you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what? You can forget it" he tossed Sam the keys and started to walk away

"Where'd that come from?" Sam asked

"I dunno Sammy, i'll go after him" I sighed jogging to catch up

*now*

And this is how we're here

"Dean! I swear! It's the size of your shoe!" I yelled out of breath.

He ran all the way back to the motel, oh well at least I got a work out in.

I waited for Sam outside

"How'd you two get here?" Sam asked

"Big bro ran from a yorkie like it was going to eat him" I stated annoyed

"At least you kept up, you still got it kiddo" he rustled my hair as we walked in the room.

Dean jumped up and practically slammed into the wall, he was starring at Sam like he wasn't Sam

"Dean!" I yelled

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean" Sam snapped him out of it

I decided to stay back at the hotel with Dean while Sam meets Bobby at the mill

He better hurry his ass up, T minus less than one hour, cutting it a tad bit close Sam

I was sitting on the couch with Dean watching an old cartoon, suddenly pokey was lassoed and being dragged behind a horse

"Okay not helping!" I exclaimed turning the tv off

"What the hell kind of cartoon is that" I muttered shaking my head

"Seriously" Dean agreed picking

"De! I swear I will put oven mitts on you if you don't stop picking!" I said, his hands fell immediately to his sides

A loud pounding sounded from the door

"You heard that too right?" Dean asked, I nodded hiding behind the door, The sheriff busted in

"Sheriff? What are you doing?" Dean asked noticing his gun out

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" He asked

"Sheriff please, you're sick" I said noticing scratches and blood on his arm

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay? You got to relax" Dean tried to calm him down

He hit Dean "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir" he said pointed a gun at Dean, I couldn't really tell what happened next, I tackled the gun away from him but got hit in the head hard. Dark spots clouded my vision

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean yelled, I tried to stand but my body defiantly protested

"Step back!" The sheriff yelled

Everything momentarily went black until a loud crash brought me back, the sheriff was dead on the table, and Dean was sitting on the bed holding a bible

"Dean" I sat on the bed next to him, he looked at me in fear

"Dean" I said cautiously

"Huh, no! No!" Dean yelled

"Dean it's me, Holly" I said

"You – you are not real!" He said

"You are not real" he said clutching his chest, shit no!

"Dean please! De You have to hear me!" I pleaded it didn't work he was still starting off at nothing

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?!" He asked

"Hey hey hey, Dean! Come back to me! C'mon please! I won't let this happen again! I can't lose you again" I

Cried

"No!" Dean said standing up, I stood up with him and grabbed his wrists, god Sammy hurry up!

"De! Please! It isn't real, whatever you're seeing it's not real! I'm real! I'm here, come back to me please!" I said in hysterics. He dropped to his knees, I went with him

"No De please" I cried with my face in my hands

"Holly" I heard him say

"Dean" I cried

"What were you seeing? You couldn't even hear me" I cried

Instead of answering he just wrapped me in a hug, I cried into his shoulder.

"De I thought I was losing you again" I cried

"No way in hell" he smirked at his pun, I slapped his shoulder playfully and wiped my eyes

"Looks like Sammy did it huh?" Dean chuckled

"Yeah, he did" I smiled. Sam swung by the motel and picked us up.

We meet up with Bobby, him and Sam are retelling how they git Luther

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" I asked incredulously

"Iron chain etched with spell work" Sam nodded

"Hmm, that's a new one" Dean shrugged taking a sip of beer

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though" Sam shuddered

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" Dean cheered

"I'll drink to that with my uh root beer" I chuckled

"How you feeling, by the way?" Sam asked Dean

"Fine" Dean shrugged, liar

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary" Bobby mocked

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything" Dean said defensively

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe" Bobby said

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks" Dean said

"See ya Bobby" I waved as he drove off

"So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean" Sam asked

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean Said

"Seriously" Sam asked

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me" Dean lied, no way it was howler moneys

"Right" Sam said thinking the same as me

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle" Dean tried to assure

"Yeah De" I patted his shoulder and went to get in the car.

"Kiddo I did hear you, you're voice was there. I just couldn't tell where you were" Dean admitted

"Oh" was the only thing I could manage to get out

"I'm here with you and Sam, and i'm not going anywhere" He stated

"I know" I smiled climbing in. Sam shot me a what-was-that-all about look, I just shrugged. I wish I knew what Dean saw but If he doesn't want to talk about it thats okay, all that matters right now is that we're together again.

Thanks reading guys :)


	68. Chapter 68

"Conor stop!" I said breathlessly in between laughter. He just continued pinning me and tickling my sides. How did we even get to this moment? Oh yeah, I challenged him. . . Damn reaper strength

"Conor!" I laughed

"Calling truce?" He smirked smugly

I should've said yes but my pride got the better of me

"Never" I remarked. He continued, I tried to get up but he kind of had the upper hand in this one, literally.

I'm laying on the couch, Conor's practically straddling my hips and holding both my hands above my head with one of his while his other hand attacks my sides. This position would probably be incredibly sexy if I wasn't laughing so hard i'm in tears.

"Okay! Okay! Truce!" I called he stopped and released my hands but stayed on top of me

"How much do you love me?" He smirked, I surprised him by flipping us over so I was pinning him and landing a kiss full of all the words I couldn't put together in a sentence to describe how much I love him.

I pulled away and smirked leaning my forehead against his. "That much" I said, he smiled and kissed me back. This probably would've went places I defiantly wanted it too but the rumble of baby's engine outside cut us short.

"To be continued" He chuckled giving me one last passionate kiss full of a promise for whats to come later. I took a seat on the couch with the TV on acting natural as the boys walked in.

"Hey" I piped up

"Hey Kiddo" Dean greeted

"So what'd you two find about the lethal candy?" I asked. We're on a case where this guy ate halloween candy which turned out to have razor blades in it, I can already smell crazy all over this case.

"Well somebody did it alright" Dean sighed

"Maybe his wife was taking the extreme way of telling him to go on a diet" I chuckled, Sam tossed a hex bag on the table

"Oh Son of a bitch" I groaned in annoyance

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is?" I asked with no optimism

"Sorry kiddo" Sam rustled my hair before grabbing the bag and walking over to his laptop to begin research, Conor walked over and joined Sam dumping out the bag and examining the junk inside

"God I am so over witches" I sighed

"Yeah I know how ya feel Holls" Dean said

"Really De, did one of those bitches put the truth whammy on you recently" I chuckled

"Touché" he replied opening a candy wrapper and popping a piece in his mouth, I did the same

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked incredulously, I just shrugged

"It's Halloween, man"Dean remarked

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween" Sam stated

"Hey we don't get to enjoy this sweet goodness everyday" I remarked popping another piece in my mouth, Conor chuckled

"Yeah Sammy don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean asked

"Well we're on a witch hunt for sure" Conor confirmed

"This isn't your typical hex bag either" Sam said, I walked over with Dean and looked at the items on the table

"Hmm, no?" Dean asked, Sam picked up a flower looking thingy thats all dried up.

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years" Sam explained

"And this – ( Conor picks up a silver piece ) is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. Its the real deal, i'd say about 600 years old real" Conor explained

Dean picked up something that looks like a bone

"And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby" Sam said

"Ugh" me and Dean remarked as he quickly put the bone down

"Gross" Dean remarked

"Relax man, it's at least a hundred years old" Conor chuckled slightly

"Oh, right, like that makes it better?" Dean asked

Witches, they're so friggin' shady" I remarked

"So basically we're dealing with an old bitch" I asked

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" Sam directed at Dean

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy" Dean stated I laughed lightly, Sam just scoffed

"I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead" Dean stated.

"Lets sleep on it I guess" Sam said somewhat exhausted

"Good idea" Dean agreed, we all got ready for bed.

I mouthed a good night to Conor before laying on the bed and curling up to an already knocked out Dean who unconsciously threw his arm around me and pulled me closer. Damn they even have obs (older-brother-syndrome) in their sleep.

I heard Conor chuckle and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'd love to sleep on the couch with you but uh. . . I'm a little wrapped up" I whispered gesturing to Dean

"Goodnight babe love you" He smiled kissing my forehead

"Love you too" I replied groggily wanting to kiss him back, but i'm a little stuck at the moment

"Talking about the stuff in the hex bag bag today made me remember how old you are you cradle robber you" I smirked tiredly

"Go to sleep" he chuckled, and that did the trick. I woke up to Sam slapping my feet

"Kiddo go time!" Sam exclaimed

"Right now" I groaned looking to the clock it's only one a.m.

"Yup" Dean said annoyed and still half asleep. He kept trying to tie his tie but failed miserably, I don't blame him i'm tired too

"De c'mere" I mumbled, he walked over, I pulled him down so he was sitting in front of me. I'm so used to tying the boy's ties I could do it in my sleep which isn't too far off from my current state.I secured the knot around his neck perfectly

"Thanks Holls" he smiled tiredly and rustled my hair "now go get ready kiddo" he directed. I just tossed on my suit and heels tying my hair back. I didn't even bother with my makeup.

I laid in the backseat with my head resting on Conor's lap, and his hand tracing small circles on my back. By the time we made it to the scene we were all a bit more awake

"So what even happened again?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"The water started boiling while a girl was bobbing for apples" Conor answered for the boys becoming visible to them.

"Yeah what he said" Dean agreed

"Shit just gets crazier everyday I swear" I sighed, Con just chuckled

We walked into the extremely lame looking party, the girls friend was talking to an officer

"I'll take the girl you guys search for the bag" Dean smirked

I sighed and looked over to the girl "dude one word. Jailbait"

"I would never" Dean insisted smirking

"Mhmm right" I patted his shoulder before walking off with Sam looking for the hex bag. He pulled up some couch cushions and held it up, we headed back to the motel to research. No sleep tonight

"I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback" Dean said

"Maybe cause it's not about that" I suggested

"Wow, insightful" Dean remarked, I shot him a bitchface

"Holly's on to something, maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out" Sam handed over a book.

"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar" Sam started

"the final day of the final harvest is October 31st" Conor said looking like he's piecing this all together

"Halloween" I said

"Exactly" Sam said

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain" Sam said, Conor's total expression changed

"I take it he's not friendly" I remarked

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked

"Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago" Conor said

"This is bad. . . This is Very bad" I sighed

"Seems like a lot of hype for a demon" Dean remarked

"Well once Samhain is raised he likes to do some raising of his own" Conor said looking pretty stressed.

"What kind of raising we talking here?" I asked

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper" Sam explained

"So we're talking ghosts, zombies" Dean started

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Leprechauns?" Dean smirked

"Dean –" I started

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands" Dean stated, yeah he got me there

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place" Sam said

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse" I stated

We've been researching on this until the sun came up, Dean left awhile ago to keep an eye on the Wallace family

I felt my eyes slowly start to shut looking down at the book I'm reading, I shook myself awake, Sam and Conor noticed

"Holls, Kiddo get some sleep" Sam chuckled lightly

"No Sammy, you need sleep too" I yawned

"Kiddo i'm fine, you need sleep" Sam pressed

"Sam i'm fine" I mumbled

"Holls the hunt happens tonight-" Sam started

"Can't have you pass out with a bitch trying to kill you" Conor Chuckled with an undertone of seriousness

"C'mon Holls" Sam said standing up and grabbing my hands pulling me to my feet

"But S'mmy" I mumbled, he just laughed

I pulled my wrists back from his grip "Fine one hour, my butt's going numb from that chair anyway" I said plopping down on the bed and instantly passing out.

I woke up to someone tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and shaking me lightly, not the usual wake up call its kind of nice. I looked up to see Conor

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey" he whispered smiling back. I was about to lean up and kiss him but he stopped me, I looked at him in confusion

"Sam" He mouthed and gestured to the table where Sammy had his face buried in his laptop. I mouthed back a silent oh and smirked

"It's been an hour" he said

I looked to the clock

"Liar its been three" I smirked

"Mmm well you needed it" he said, I just rolled my eyes

"Eye rolling again baby winchester, shall we repeat this morning?" He whispered in my ear. He wouldn't dare, I just smirked leaning up to whisper in his ear

"Mhm right where we left off" I whispered then boldly landed a swift kiss to his neck before getting up and joining an oblivious Sam at the table

I looked back and smirked at the look he was sending me.

"So Sammy Now that i'm up whats what?" I asked

"Dean just called, we're thinking this Tracy chick is our witch" Sam said still typing I got up to make coffee

"The jailbait cheerleader?" I asked

"Yup thats the one" Sam nodded

A few moments later the door swung open, a tired looking Dean tossed keys on the table and walked in.

"Caffeinate" I chuckled handing Dean a cup of coffee

"Thanks" he sat down at the table

"So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader-" Sam started

"Tracy" Dean said

"The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace" Dean said

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries-old witch" Sam said

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…" Dean said looking like he was actually thinking about it.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with her art teacher, got suspended from school" Sam said

"alright lets check it out" Dean sighed

We found the art classroom, theres some disturbing masks on the wall

"Bring back memories?" Sam chuckled asking Dean

"What?" Dean asked

"Being a teenager in high school, all the angst" Sam hinted

"Oh yeah" Dean said seeming dazed, whats that about. Sam shot me a look, I just shrugged. If De doesn't want to talk no way he'll talk

A guy walked by with a giant bong he made, no way.

"Now that brings back memories" Dean chuckled looking at the homemade bong, this thing is huge

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln" the guy complained. The teacher walked in

"You gentlemen wanna talk to me?" He asked

"Ah, Mr. Harding" Dean said

"Oh, please, Don" Mr. Harding said

"Okay, Don" Sam nodded shaking his hand

"Even my students call me Don" Ge said

"Yeah, we get it, Don" Dean said as we pulled out our badges

"We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis" I said

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended" Don sighed

"Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out" He stated matter of fact

"Why?" I asked

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing" he said

"More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?" Dean gestured to the disturbing masks on the wall

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating" he listed

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" I asked pulling out the coin

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them" he stated

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked

"I would imagine her apartment" He answered

"Her apartment?" I asked

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like" he shrugged

We headed back to the motel a kid in an astronaut costume walked over

"Trick or treat" he said

"This is a motel" Dean said

"De" I sighed

"So?" The kid asked

"So we don't have any candy" Dean said

"No, we have a ton in the uh…" Sam started

"We did, but it's gone" Dean shot him a look

"Sorry kid, we can't help ya" I said

"I want candy!" The kid exclaimed

"Well, I think you've had enough" Dean shot back. The kid glared at him and walked away

Sam opened the door and quickly drew his gun, two men were in the

room

"Who are you?!" Sam asked ready to shoot, I followed with my gun raised but sighed as I recognized Cas

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel" Dean pushed his gun down

"The angel." I stated unhappily what do they want now?

"Well him, we don't know" I gestured to the other man in the room

"Hello, Sam" Cas stated

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you" Sam said. Conor just showed up standing behind me, lets just say Con isn't too fond of angels either. You can tell by the look he's giving them.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester –The boy with the demon blood" Cas said

"Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities" Cas added

"Let's keep it that way" the other man spoke

"Yeah okay chuckles" Dean remarked

"Who's your friend?" I asked coldly

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Cas changed the subject

"Why?" Dean asked

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas asked

"Yes, we've located the witch" I answered

"And is the witch dead?" Cas asked

"No, but-We know who it is" Sam said

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too" Cas said pulling out a hex bag

"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Cas asked

"We're working on it" Dean said

"That's unfortunate" Cas remarked

"Why do you two even care?" I asked bitchily, the other man shot me a look at my tone

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals" Cas explained

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer" Dean stated

"Lucifer is no friend of ours" the man stated

"It's just an expression" I remarked

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs" Cas said

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home" Dean said

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods" Cas said

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam started

"Enough of this" the man cut him off

"Okay who the hell are you and why should we care?" I asked, he looked pissed

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist" Cas introduced

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked

"You – uh, all of you – you need to leave this town immediately" Cas said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because we're about to destroy it" Cas answered

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved" Cas said before anyone could get a word out

"There are a thousand people here" Dean said

"One thousand two hundred fourteen" Uriel answered

"No! What gives you the right to kill innocent people when you don't even know where your orders are coming from!" I yelled

"Holly" Dean started, I put my hand up to signal let me finish this

"How dare you question me girl!" Uriel practically growled looking pissed

"Uriel" Cas interupted

"Castiel I am sick of this! She is disrespectful and disobedient!" Uriel stated,

"i'm sorry we're not suppose to question you killing a town full of innocent people!" I yelled back, guess the boys are letting me take this one.

"Holland" Cas intervened sending me a warning glare

"No as far as i'm concerned you aren't a warrior of Heaven, you're a spineless dick who can't think for himself" I stated

"you mind your tone with me" Uriel took a few steps closer so we're only feet apart

"what are you going to do. I'm not afraid of you" I said starring into his eyes

"the only reason you're still breathing right now is because the boss thinks you're useful. But you, you don't even know what your capable of, you're an abomination!" Uriel exclaimed

Conor stepped in front of me protectively pushing me behind him

"I don't care who you are or what your title, you hurt her I will kill you" Conor threatened in an tone i've never heard him use before, it's almost scary

Uriel chuckled. I noticed Con and Cas both sending him the same glare until he left the room with a flap of wings.

"I'm aware this is regrettable. We have no choice" Cas said

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just" Cas said

"How can you even say that?" I shook my head in what is best described as disappointment

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just" he tried to reason

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves" Dean remarked

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Cas asked,

"Well sorry, looks like the plans have changed" Dean stated changing the subject

"and if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me and Holly out of hell. I figure we're worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how he digs that" Dean said

"I suggest you move quickly" Cas disappeared

"You okay?" Con asked, I nodded

We headed outside to see the impala covered in egg

"Astronaut!" Dean exclaimed angrily

"That is why you don't screw with kids on halloween De, now baby has to pay the price" I sighed, we wiped down the windshield then climbed in. Sam looked deep in thought

"What?" Dean asked noticing as well

"Nothing" Sam shrugged examining the hex bag

"Sammy. . . What is it?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes, he totally melted

"I just thought they'd be different" Sam admitted

"Who, the angels?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Well, we tried to tell ya, they're just dicks with wings " I stated

"I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous" Sam shrugged.

"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission" Dean stated

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Sam questioned

"I'm sorry Sammy" I said leaning my head on his shoulder

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla chip and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game" Dean pointed out, Sam just nodded unconvinced. I do feel bad, it would suck to lose faith in something. Thats why i'm glad I never believed. Sam emptied the contents of the new hex bag and picked up the bone examining it.

"Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked, I laughed I have a dirty mind.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's comment

"No" me and Dean replied in unison

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven" Sam said

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked, I suddenly thought of something

"Dude!" I exclaimed slapping Dean's shoulder

"Jesus! What Holls?" Dean asked startled rubbing his shoulder

"The kiln!" I exclaimed piecing it together

"She right?" Dean asked

"It's defiantly possible" Sam said

"Of course i'm right De" I scoffed.

We headed straight for the school and to the art classroom

I ran over to Don's desk and started shuffling through everything

"Okay so Tracy Charred the bone in the Kiln, so what?" Dean asked

"De the hex bag showed up in our room not after you talked to Tracy" I started

"After we talked to Don" Dean concluded.

"Hey, look at this" Sam gestured to a locked box, Dean grabbed a hammer and hit it open it was filled with bones

"Those are all from children" Sam said

"Shady bastard needs to die" I stated

"Lets go, we need to move quick" Dean said, we practically ran to the car.

"I found them, 128 leland" Conor popped up.

"So did we, lets go" Sam said as Dean stepped in the gas

I quickly picked the lock and we were in

"Basement" Conor directed, of course all creepy ass shit goes down in basements.

We quietly crept down the stairs guns drawn with Dean in lead then Sam and me like always

Don had a knife to Tracy's throat and was ready to slice. Dean fired three times killing him, serves the bastard right.

I ran over and pulled the gag off Tracy's mouth as Sam cut her down, Conor was checking out Don's corpse with Dean.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" She said, oh fuck me! Are you serious. We all turned to look at her

"My brother –" she said, we drew our guns again

She put up her hand and all of us, even Conor, dropped to the ground writhing in pain

"Ah fuck!" I screamed, it felt like a knife was inside me rearranging my organs. This bitch! Alright c'mon pull it together the boys feel it too. I tried to reach for my gun only for the pain to intensify a force to pin me down

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable" She remarked

"The whole time I wanted to rip his face off" She smirked picking up a chalice

I looked to Conor, he was focused on me. Seeing if I'm okay while trying to ignore his own pain.

Tracy dug a knife into one of Don's bullet holes and let the blood drip into the chalice.

"And you get him with a gun, uh, love that" she chuckled. I could tell Dean had some snippy comment but it's so hard to move let alone talk right now.

"You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is" she said starting an incantation

I noticed Sam dip his hand in the large pool of Don's blood surrounding us.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered through gritted teeth

"Just follow my lead" Sam replied, we all spread blood on our faces, this is nasty. I swear Sammy this better work.

Tracy finished off the spell, the ground cracked and rumbled as Samhain arose in Don's body. He immediately walked up to Tracy

"Play dead" Conor mouthed catching on to Sam's idea.

Samhain and Tracy kissed.

"My love" Tracy smiled, wow that escalated quickly. I take it he and the old hag go way way back.

"You've aged" Samhain directed at Tracy

"This face… I can't fool you" she said

"Your beauty is beyond time" he said, I literally rolled my eyes

Samhain leaned in then suddenly snapped her neck killing her

"Whore" he remarked, damn straight. Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all, just kidding he needs to die

He sniffed the air then looked directly at us. He just walked by out the door.

"Son of a bitch" I let out a held breath of air and started wiping some blood off my face.

"What the hell was that?" Me and Dean asked in unison

"Halloween lore" Conor stated

"Yeah, people used to wear masks to hide from him so I gave it a shot" Sam shrugged

"You gave it a shot?!" Dean exclaimed

"Good job Sammy boy" I laughed at the expression on Dean's face

"Lets go, we have to stop him" Conor said.

"Where do we even start?" Dean asked as we climbed in the impala

"Where would you go to raise a bunch if evil dead things?" I stated

"Cemetery" Sam replied. Dean started the impala and headed for the cemetery

"So, this demon's pretty powerful" Sam started

"Yeah" Dean said

"Might take more than the usual weapons" Sam said, hell no Sam.

"Sam, no, you're not using your psychic whatever" Dean said almost immediately

"Sammy please don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough" I said

"Why not?" Sam asked

"Well because the angels said so for one –" Dean started

"Plus more than one member of the god squad is in the same town Sam" I said

"forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it's like playing with fire" Dean stated

"Please" Dean said holding out ruby's knife

"Sam" I said, he took the knife and got out of the car.

We saw Samhain walk into a crypt and chased after him.

We found a bunch of teenagers locked in with zombies crawling from the walls. See who in hell parties in a crypt. Friggin kids these days.

"Help them" Sam said

"Dude, you're not going off alone" Dean stated

"De i'll go with him you two help the idiots! We don't have time to argue" I said shooting Con a keep-my-brother-alive look, he nodded. I ran off after Sam who already got a head start.

I ran into the room to see Sam using his powers. I just sort of froze in place, thats never happened to me before.

"Sam" I choked out in a broken whisper. I'd never be scared of my brother but i'm scared of these powers. Theres something wrong, this don't feel right

I noticed Dean round the corner but I didn't take my eyes off Sam. Samhain dropped to the floor dead

"Sam" I said still broken but a bit louder, his nose is bleeding. I felt something wet on my cheek. Great i'm crying, I don't even know why. I walked over and hugged Sam tightly not only because he needed it because I knew I needed it more than him. I needed to know this is still my brother

We headed back to the motel. Sam was exhausted so he passed out and Dean went for a walk which he never does.

Conor popped up, I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt.

He didn't even need to say anything, his presence is enough, after a few minutes we separated

"I need to talk to Dean" I said

"I know" he smiled

"He's at the park around the corner" he answered kissing the top of my head and disappearing

I pulled my jacket around me tightly as I walked to the park, a cold fall breeze occasionally blowing by and chilling me. I spotted Dean sitting on a park bench, I walked over with leaves crunching under my feet and took a seat next to him. I didn't say a word, I just leaned my head on his shoulder. He acknowledged me by putting an arm around me

"I saw it in your eyes De, I do everyday" I said

"Yeah whats that?" He asked

"You're scared, and it's okay" I stated

"You still have flashbacks of hell don't you?" I asked

"Holly-" he started

"De please talk to me. . .I know I still remember everyday" I muttered the last part quietly.

"You're right" he confirmed my suspicion

"I saw it tonight too, when you looked at Sam. It scares me too but he's still our brother" I said chocking back tears

"I know kiddo its just-" he let out a breath of air

"I know" I finished for him.

A moment of silence passed, I heard the flutter of wings and noticed Cas sitting next to Dean.

"Cas" I nodded in acknowledgement

"Let me guess you're here for the "I told you so" Dean asked

"No" Cas answered

"Well, good, cause we're really not that interested" I remarked

"I am not here to judge you, either of you" he said, well thats a first

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked

"Our orders –" Cas started

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours –" Dean started

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do" Cas said

"What?" I asked

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked

"It was a test, to see how you all would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say" he explained

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive" I said.

"So we uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother, me and my sister.

"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town" Cas said

"You were?" I asked confused

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you two something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Cas asked

"Yes" I answered

"Okay" Dean agreed

"I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, either of you, I truly don't" he said

I looked into his eyes, he looks sorrowful

And with that Cas is gone. I have a feeling a lot is going to be coming our way from our winged not friends upstairs.

Hey everyone :)

Thanks for reading and your great reviews, I hope you all had a fantastic spring break and have an even better easter (for those of you who celebrate)


	69. Chapter 69

Not much has been happening. Its been pretty quiet lately, unusually quiet as in no sign of the god squad. I do feel bad for Castiel. For an angel to question things like that, it must be hard, and the consequences I can't even begin to imagine.

Conor had to head out this morning, he said he'll try to make it back tonight which probably means tomorrow morning.

So here we are, well here I am washing my hands in the bathroom of a bar. I walked back out to the table, the boys look like they're in a heated discussion. I took a seat next to Sam.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?"Sam said, i'm not getting involved in this one

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it" Dean lied, I just pushed around some of my food with a fork pretending to not pay attention. I don't like talking about this, it took months for my nightmares to stop. Sometimes they still come around, Dean was in hell way longer than me so I can't even imagine what he sees but it hurts when he lies to Sam about it.

I know he thinks he's protecting him, that Sam won't understand but he won't let him in. The only reason i'm here is because I had Conor to help me through, and Dean has me and Sam. But he doesn't see it like that, he still wants to protect us.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel" Sam remarked

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what -" Dean started but was cut off by an over enthusiastic waiter

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" He asked

"Uh, I think we're good" I said

"Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?" He asked

"No, no, we're - we're still good" Dean answered, I looked up at him, he sort of looks pissed

"Okay, awesome" He said walking off

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean stated

"Right" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked looking back to Sam

"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under" Sam said

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!" Dean exclaimed

"Look, Dean, I just want to help" Sam stated

"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is" Dean said

"Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?" The waiter came back

"Dude" Dean exclaimed shooting the waiter a look

"Listen, bros. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme" he said

"Uh, no extremities, please. Just the -" Sam started

"Check? All right, awesome" he cut Sam off putting a check on the table

"Thanks" Sam answered

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" I asked changing the subject for Dean, he better thank me later.

"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see" Sam started

"So business is slow?" I quarked an eyebrow, that rarely happens.

"That's good news for once" Dean said

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility" Sam turned the laptop, Dean practically choked on his beer

"The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested" I chuckled reading the rest of the article. Dean was already up putting his coat on and tossing cash on the table.

"Women, showers. We got to save these people" Dean stated walked out, I laughed and shook my head looking over to a smirking Sam, we followed Dean out.

The drive to Washington took forever! By the time we made it the sun was up. Sam went to interview the shower chick while I went to do an emf sweep at the showers with Dean, much to his dismay

"You couldn't just go with Sammy?" Dean asked for the millionth time

"Relax De I won't cramp your style, we'll split up" I chuckled. I did my sweep and found absolutely nothing, I meet Dean outside who was on the phone with Sam. I sat on the stairs next to him

"Alright Sammy" he said hanging up.

"You shouldn't lie to him De" I sighed he tensed almost immediately

"Holl-" he started

"I know Dean, but you should talk to him. Tell him why. It's obvious he's not buying your act I mean c'mon De, we see right through you" I chuckled lightly, he nodded then stood.

I saw Sam walking over, Dean stood.

"Deeeeeeeean" I complained putting my hands up for him to help me

"Lazy" he chuckled grabbing my hands and helping me up.

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked

"A whole lotta nothing" I answered

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean" Dean said

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs" Sam chuckled

"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed" Dean sighed

"You wanted to save naked women" I sighed and smirked

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women" Dean remarked. I just shook my head and chuckled as we walked towards the car.

A kid ran by followed by a group of bullies

"Come on, guys, get him!" One of them yelled

"I got him! I got him!" Another answered

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean called after them

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here" Sam said

"You sure Sammy?" I asked

A mans arguing with a police officer on the pier, we walked over

"Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it - Don't you think it had to be a bear?" I heard the officer ask

"It was Bigfoot, Hal - The Bigfoot!" I heard him yell

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!" The guy exclaimed

"Excuse us FBI" We flipped our badges

"What?" The officer asked

"Were here about the uh-" Dean started

"About bigfoot?" The officer asked

"Yes sir uh can you show us where this happened? I asked

"Yes I can" the man said, he directed us and into the woods we went.

"What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real" Dean started

"and now a Bigfoot sighting?god its like this town overdosed on crazy flakes" I added

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax" Sam stated

"Duh Sammy, no way theres a Bigfoot" I chuckled

"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply" Dean said

"Would explain a-" I started but stopped following the boys' gaze to a ginormous foot print on the ground.

"Okay. What do you suppose made that?" Dean asked dumbfounded

"That, uh... is a big foot" Sam said at a loss for words

"What the hell?" I stated equally as shocked

We followed the tracks to a broken into liquor store, okay I repeat what the hell?

"So, what - Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?" Dean asked

"Sure looks like it" I shrugged picking up a fragment of a broken bottle

"Amaretto and Irish cream" I read from labels

"Huh he's girl-drink drunk" Dean chuckled lightly

"Hey. Check this out" Sam said standing an aisle over. Me and Dean joined him to see the porn rack cleared out

"He took the whole porno rack?" I said

"Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked, I again shook my head. We took a seat on the bench outside the store

After about five minutes of pure silence

"I got nothing" Dean finally said

"Well maybe" I started

"Yeah i'm stumped" I shook my head

"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam said

"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny" Dean smirked

"yeah i'm sure De" I chuckled slightly.

A girl on a bike passed by, something flew out of the basket. We walked over and picked it up.

"A little young for busty Asian beauties don't ya think" I remarked.

We followed the girl, she dropped off a box full of alcohol and mags with a note saying "sorry"

"Seriously what the hell?" I asked again.

We followed the girl back to her house, wow which under any other circumstances would sound creepy.

We walked up to the front door of the extremely normal suburban home.

I knocked

"What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal?" Dean asked, I shrugged

"Hello?" The little girl answered

"Hi! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?" Sam asked

"Nope" the little girl answered. What the hell does this girls parents teach her, to open the door for strangers and say shes alone.

"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry..." Dean started

"Is he in trouble?" The little girl cut him off

"No, no, no. Not at all. We just - We wanted to make sure he was okay" I said

"Exactly" Sam agreed

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick" she said, a freaking teddy bear?

"Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... are, uh... teddy bear doctors" Dean elbowed me to take out my badge. We flashed them quickly then pocketed them again

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" She asked

"Sure" I smiled

"Sure. Yeah" Dean said

She led us up the stairs and paused before the door

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy. [ knocking on the door ] Teddy?" She called opening the door.

A big ass teddy bear was sitting on the bed chugging a bottle of cheap liquor. What the actual fuck?!

"Close the friggin' door!" He yelled

"See what I mean?" She asked closing the door.

I looked to the boys who have the same dumbfounded look on their faces good they saw it too, i'm not coo coo for crazy puffs.

Right when I think i've seen it all the crazy stupid world throws this at us. I'm internally laughing in denial.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time - not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad - says weird stuff, and smells like the bus" She complained, I would be laughing at this if it wasn't so friggin' insane. I mean seriously i've seen some whack a doodle crazy shit before but this takes the fucking cake.

"Um, little girl..." Dean started

"Audrey!" She cut him off

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" Dean asked

"I wished for it" she said

"You wished for it?" I asked looking to the boys

"At the wishing well" she stated

Dean slowly opened the door, I rubbed my eyes once again to make sure i'm not insane

"Look at this. You believe this crap?" The bear chuckled

"Not really" Dean said

"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!" The bear asked gesturing to the news on the tv

"For tea parties!" Audrey yelled

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" The bear questioned and began to sob, Dean closed the door

"Audrey, give us a second, okay" I said stepping to the side

"Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" Sam whispered

"Where do we even start?" I asked in exasperation

"What do we shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked

"I don't know. Both?" Sam shrugged

"How do we even know that's gonna work?" I asked

"We don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands" Dean added

"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. Audrey. Where are your parents?" Sam asked

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali" Audrey said, of course

"Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's - he's got..." Sam faltered

"Lollipop disease" I said quickly

"Its not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it's really contagious" Dean started

"Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street" Audrey shrugged

"Perfect" Dean said

"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" I asked

"Okay" Audrey gave a nod

"Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?" Dean asked

We headed to lucky Chin's restaurant

"Think it works?" Dean asked

"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam stated,

"Nope" I agreed

"Well, there's one way to find out" Dean said taking out a coin

"What are you gonna wish for?" I asked

"Shh!" Dean tossed the coin in "not supposed to tell" he chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

"Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?" A delivery guy walked in

"That'd be me" Dean said taking it from the guy

We sat at a table while Dean started to eat his sandwich

"Of course thats what'd you wish for De" I chuckled

"I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific" Dean said taking another bite

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." I listed

"Mm. I'm guessing this" Dean held up the paper with a lottery winner on the cover

"I'm guessing that" Sam gestured to a hot lady making out with a not so hot guy

"Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true?" Dean asked

"It does sound like kind of a douche-y thing to do" I stated

"Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag?" Sam asked

"And usually a deadly one" I added

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich. All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on" Dean said

"Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here" the owner gestured to the sandwich

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C" Dean said taking out the wrong id then holding up his health inspector one.

"Rats?!" He exclaimed

We drained the fountain and started to sift through the coins.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see" Dean said

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here" the owner exclaimed, I rolled my eyes

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you" I said as he left

"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean flipped him a coin

"No" Sam tossed the coin back "Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it"

"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real" Dean chuckled

"Yeah" I agreed

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence" Dean listed, no way. Sam's changed too much to still want that. Right?

"Not what I'd wish for" Sam said

"Seriously?" Dean asked

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore, and Holls defiantly would put up a fight if I left again" Sam said

"Damn straight, I'd drag your ass back so fast you'd get whiplash" I smirked

"All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?" Dean asked

"Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody" Sam said serious

"Okay." Dean said casually

"Wow Sammy boy. . .Thats dark" I chuckled

"What about you Holls?" Dean asked

"For you two idiots to be immortal, what? Don't look at me like that you're the ones who keep dying, it's only a matter of time before it comes permanent and i'm left with the company of me myself and I" I chuckled

"What is that?" Dean asked leaning down to look at an old coin

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings" Sam observed

"You mean something you don't know" I said in mock disbelief

"Shut up" Sam smirked and nudged me

Dean tried to pick it up but obviously failed "Damn"

"Lift with your legs De" I chuckled

"that little mother welded on there? Huh?" Dean said, the boys walked out and came back in with a bunch of tools

"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!" The owner exclaimed

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will" Sam shrugged slightly

"All right, thanks" I said as he walked away

"Let me see that. I got an idea" Dean said, I shrugged handing over the hammer

Dean set up the crowbar and hit it with the hammer hard

"Ho!" The owner exclaimed as the top of the hammer flew past him

"Damn!" Dean remarked

"Thats what she said" I mumbled quietly, Dean smirked and elbowed me

"Coin's magical" Sam stated

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this" Dean stated the obvious

I traced the coin on paper and handed it to Dean

"All right, here. You got to look into this" Sam said

"Where you going?" Dean asked

"Something just occurred to me" Sam said, I shrugged at Dean and followed him

"Whats going on in that big head of yours Sammy boy?" I chuckled at the face he sent for calling him that

"What if it wasn't a ghost at the center at all?" Sam said

"Wait are you thinking-" I started

"Yup" he said

"Aw man, thats just gross" I grimaced

"Got that right, an invisible peeping Tom" Sam nodded

"Thats such a lame thing to wish for. . . Well unless your a perv" I shrugged

"Or a teenager with an overload of hormones" he shrugged

We made it to the center and followed a random track of wet foot prints. A blonde women was in a towel brushing her hair. Sam saw where the prints stopped and grasped the guys shoulder, he became visible and aw man he's naked! I unintentionally compared him to Conor and had to bite my lip to contain my laughter. God how did I get so lucky.5

The women gasped seeing us

"Uh health department" I flipped my badge as she quickly retreated

"What?" The perv asked

"So, you can turn it on and off, huh?" Sam asked

"How... how did you know that I was..." The guy started

"You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?" Sam asked

"Dude thats just wrong, not to mention lame" I stated

"No. No. N-No, no, no. That's crazy" The guy denied.

Sam exhaled sharply

"Put on some pants" he said

"And stay visible" I threatened menacingly, he probably would have peed his pants if he had any. Well serves the creep right.

"I don't know whats more disturbing, the fact you were right, or that i'll never be able to get that imagine from my head.

"Yeah me neither kiddo" Sam laughed

We headed back to the motel, Walking in the door I heard the distinct sound of puking

"Dean!" I called with no response

"Dean? You all right?" Sam asked

"The wishes turn bad, Sam. The wishes turn very bad" Dean's strained voice called

"The sandwich coming back to bite ya De?" I laughed taking a seat on the bed

"Ha ha" he said appearing in the doorway

"Damn, you look shitty" I said, he shot me a bitchface

"The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend. [ looks like he's gonna get sick again; turns to gag in the bathroom; walks out ]

"I'm good. The, uh... the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic" Dean said

"They made the coin?" I asked

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers" Dean said taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..." Dean started

"You get a bipolar nut job" Sam stated

"And you get E. coli" I directed at a still sick looking Dean

"Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..." Dean said

"It's chaos" Sam concluded

"Mm-hmm" Dean said

"Any way to stop it?" I asked

"Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier" Dean said

"Wow sounds simple enough" I remarked sarcastically

"Dean you should probably lay down for a bit" Sam suggested

"Yeah, you still don't look so hot" I remarked he shot me a bitchface before laying down, actually a nap sounds fantastic right about now

"Don't mind if I join" I bounced back on the bed making Dean's stomach roll

"Oh I hate you" he groaned slapping my arm

"Love you too De" I chuckled getting comfortable and slowly drifting off to sleep. I woke up to rapid breathing next to me, shit! Dean, I jumped awake in bed

"Dean!" Sam called

"De, c'mon it's a dream" I shook him slightly

"Dean!" I yelled, he shot up and almost head butted me

"What? I'm up. What?" Dean said

"Sleep well?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Tan rested and ready" he answered taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey. I took the bottle from his hand and twisted the top back on

"Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it?" Sam asked, I just shot Dean an I told you so look

"See what?" Dean asked playing dumb

"The nightmares, the drinking. We're with you 24/7. I know something's going on" Sam said

"Sam, please" Dean started

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you?" Sam asked

"What do you want from me, huh? What?" Dean asked

"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I, I just wish you'd talk to me" Sam pleaded

"Careful what you wish for" Dean remarked

"Cute" Sam shot him a bitchface

"Come on, can we stow the family therapy for now. We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got" I asked changing the subject for Dean yet again

Sam sighed as Dean picked up the paper

"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?" Sam asked

"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month" Dean said holding up the paper, it was the odd couple from the restaurant

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement" Sam read

"Ah, true love" I remarked

"Best lead we got" Sam chuckled

"Then lets go" Dean said getting up and tossing his jacket on. We knocked on the door to Wes and Hope's apartment.

"I'll get it!" I heard who i'm guessing is Hope yell

"Can I help you" she smiled opening the door

"Wes called us, we're the florist for the wedding" I smoothly lied, yeah i'm pretty much a pro at this by now

"Come in" She smiled brightly stepping aside, we walked in the room where Wes was

"Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding" She exclaimed happily

"Huh?" Wes asked looking to us

"You're the best! Mmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders" She practically giggled before running off

"Uh, o- Okay" Wes said

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean smirked

"It's Wes... ss." He trailed off

"Aren't you three from the health department?" Wes asked in recognition

"Yeah. And florists on the side" Sam added

"Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors" Dean added

"Huh?" Wes asked

"It Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know" I stated

"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam said looking to the coin's on the walls

"Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me" Wes said

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?" Dean stated, if wasn't a question

"No, I - I don't know what you're, uh, talking about" Wes stuttered, I shot him a "seriously" look, dude is he really trying to lie. To is of all people

Hope walled back in with a massive folder in her hands

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing" Hope said handing a folder over, poor girl, all this work for nothing.

"Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met" Sam asked sending Wes a glare

"Oh, best day of my life" She said, I subtly scoffed

"I bet" Dean smirked sarcastically

"Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just [sighs] I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing" She said, its called magic sweetheart. In my case learn it, hate it, kill it.

"Uh, babe, can you – can you get us some coffee?" Wes asked

"Of course" she smiled kissing Wes...kissing still...still kissing...wow this is just uncomfortable...and another kiss before finally leaving the room

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth" Sam stated not wanting anymore shit.

"My - my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, "Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?" He recited his side of the story

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back" I said sending him a death glare similar to the boys, we probably look like freaking triplets right now

"Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not" Wes chuckled

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen" Dean said

"Something bad. Like us" I said menacingly

"We really wish you'd come with us" Dean smiled showing his gun in his waistband. I almost busted out laughing at the look on Wes's face, it was hilarious to say the least

So now we're in the impala heading to the Chinese restaurant once again, hopefully for the last time.

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?" Wes asked for the millionth time, I swear if we didn't need him i'd kick his ass into next week. Thats my annoyance level.

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane" Sam said

"Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?" Dean asked

"I wished she would love me more than anything" Wes replied, I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive" Wes exclaimed

You're not supposed to get what you want, not like this. Nobody is" I stated

"That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"?" Sam asked. The car jolted

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked

"I dunno" I shrugged

"I didn't see anything" Dean asked. Realization hit me and I bit my lip to contain my laughter. Well that'll teach invisible pervy guy a lesson.

"Careful what you wish for." Wes said in a mock tone

"You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you three, the ones who've got it so easy because by a twist of genes you happen to be attractive" he sighed

"Easy" all three of us scoffed in unison

"Yeah. People - people look at you three, right? They notice you" Wes asked

"Believe us, we do not have it easy" Sam scoffed

"We are miserable. We never get what we want" Dean said

"In fact, we have to fight with our lives just to keep whatever it is we got" I added

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes" Sam said

"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want" Dean concluded

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy" Sam said

"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm?" Dean suggested

"Or Hasselhoff" I added

"You know what? Hope loves me now - completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes asked, as if on cue the boy being bullied flipped a car.

"Well, that should cover it." I said in disbelief

"Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!" The kid yelled

"Fine! We'll handle Todd" I said as Dean got out.

"You get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!" Dean directed, Sam hopped in the drivers seat and sped off

"Hey, kid! Can we talk to you for a second?" Dean asked

"Get out of my way!" Todd yelled

"Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Todd. It - it's Todd, right? Look, I-I know the score. Okay? They're - they're bullying you" I started

"Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!" Todd yelled

"No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me, so -" Dean chuckled

"Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked" Todd said

"Okay, okay. Look – look, I get it. They're – they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great respon... Ohh!" Dean flew back into garbage cans and trash...oh shit

"Dean!" I called

"M'good" He called back

"Kid listen i'm sorry-"I started but was cut off by a shove, I flew back and hit Dean

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed

"Sorry De" I stood up helping him

"Hey, kid! I didn't want to have to do this" Dean walked over and punched him in the face, the kid barely moved. Damn it's like he's made of brick.

"Ohh!" Dean exclaimed falling to his knees and gripping his hand

Todd put his hands around Dean's throat and started to choke him

"Hey!" I yelled trying to remove the kids grip

"Step off missy!" He stayed pushing me again. Oh hell no! My head hit something hard and my vision became blurry. When it came back into focus the kid lost his grip and Dean stood up

Yes! Sammy did it! And a win for the Winchesters!

I walked over to them. The kid looked terrified

"Okay. Follow our lead and you won't have a problem. Come on" Dean said, I winked at him fully understanding.

Me and Dean went in front so the bullies could see us and acted scared

"Okay, man, no more!" Dean said

"No more, okay?" I stated sounding scared

"I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you" Dean said as we faced the bullies.

"Stay back!" They exclaimed at todd before running off.

Dean smirked as we walked off

"And scene De" I chuckled

"Good job by the way" Dean laughed

"De we're so good at acting it could be a fall back career" I laughed

"Agreed" he chuckled

Dean's phone rang

"Yeah sure thing Sammy" he said hanging up

"Lets go, we're meeting him half way. at the pier" Dean said

"Nooooo it's too far" I complained

"Like a half mile at most kiddo" he chuckled. I jumped on his back but he expected this and caught me so it was a piggy back ride.

"Holls you're 17 aren't you a little old for me to carry you?" He joked

"Nope never" I replied tightening my grip around his neck

"Well you're certainly getting too heavy" he joked

"Shut it" I chuckled slapping his arm playfully "keeps you in shape" I laughed leaning my head on his shoulder

"De you really need to talk to Sammy" I said

"I know" he answered

"I'll leave you to it, its something that you need to do alone" I said jumping down as we got to the pier

"Hey Sammy boy" I chuckled patting his shoulder and walking past him, I walked away and noticed Audrey with her sunburnt parents carrying a small teddy bear with duct tape covering a big hole on his head, i'm pretty sure I don't even want to know.

I looked back to the boys, hopefully after this things might get back to normal. Well relatively normal.

"Looking lonely" a familiar voice sounded from behind me

"Well you know my boyfriend is so wrapped up with work now a days" I chuckled turning around to see Conor

"He knows and he's sorry, but He promises to make it up to you" he smiled. I noticed I was out of sight of the boys, I leaned up and kissed him chastely before whispering in his ear

"And how does he plan on that?" I asked looking up into his eyes

"A weekend off" he smirked kissing me again.

Hey there lovelies! Thanks for reading and for your fan-freaking-tastic reviews! you guys are awesome

Anyways I hope you all had a great easter! (If you celebrated) and the next chapter coming out soon. Also I took the advice of one of you readers and started a tumblr blog for this story

Called: All Things H.W

My account name is the same as on here

Nothing is really posted yet, but if you wanna know anything, have any questions, or want to talk feel send a message, ask me anything


	70. Chapter 70

**original chapter**

"Guys! Lace is here!" I called running down the stairs of my second home, bobby's house. Well with the exception of the backseat of baby being my first home.

"I can't believe i'm letting you go" Dean sighed. I playfully rolled my eyes walking over and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"It's only two days De, and it's not like we're hunting. Just a girls weekend" I said

"Thats what i'm worried about. You two are partners in crime" he sighed

"De" I stated sending him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I already said yes, stow the look" he smirked as we unwrapped from the hug

"Love you De" I swiftly kissed his cheek

"Must you get your germs on my face" He said sarcastically rubbing his face

"We share the same genes De" I chuckled

"Tell Bobby I said bye?" I asked

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, I raised my eyebrow and shot him a look

"My point exactly" he smirked

I ran into the other room and snuck up behind Sam, whose sitting at the table, I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Guess who?" I laughed

"Well isn't it the little spitfire" Sam chuckled

"Damn straight" I agreed

"Heading out?" He asked

"Yup" I said popping the P "Lace is waiting" I said as Dean walked in. I hugged Sam one more time along with Dean

"Try to stay outa trouble" I said

"No promises" Sam smirked

"Hey! I'm serious I love you two idiots" I chuckled

"Love you too kiddo, and ditto" Dean said

"I'll see you guys monday" I smiled giving one last look before bolting out to Lacy's car.

"Hey Lacy Lou" I chuckled hugging her

"Hey bug, all set?" She asked

"Yeah...thanks again for doing this Lace" I said

"No problem bug you've covered for me before" She chuckled

"But if he hurts you he's dead" she added

"Noted" Con said popping up and successfully scarring both me and Lace

"We'll meet you here on monday to drive back" I said

"Thanks Lacy" Con said

"No problem. You two lovebirds have fun you hear" she stated

"And Holls...don't do anything I wouldn't" she winked

"Thats a pretty short list" I chuckled

"See ya soon bug" she said as the world around me shifted. When I opened my eyes I was met with the inside of a gorgeous room. The furniture was stained a dark cherry color with amazing detail carved into the wood. I noticed a huge bathroom with a ginormous tub in one corner and a rain shower!

"And where would we be this time?" I smiled

"My hometown" he stated, I gaped at him

"We're in Ireland?!" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Ireland?" I asked again in disbelief with a stupid grin on my face. He walked over and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away smirking

"Do you want me to pinch you to make sure it real?" He chuckled, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Did I remind how much I love you yet" I smirked crashing my lips to his in a heated kiss before pulling away.

"And you don't need to bring me to these extravagant places" I chuckled

"I don't care where we are just as long as i'm with you" I kissed him again jumping down and heading for the door, he grabbed my arm and spun me around

"And where would you be going?" He chuckled

"WE are going to explore" I chuckled

"It's pretty late" he shrugged

"What-" I started

"Time difference" I nodded

"And besides" he pulled me flush against his chest

"What makes you think I plan on leaving this room this weekend" he stated in a low voice, I smirked

"Smug today aren't we?" I chuckled and let out a yelp of surprise as he tossed me on the bed and hovered over me kissing along my jaw to that spot on my neck.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him passionately I slightly nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I think I think I like your idea better anyway" I whispered in his ear and smirked

I woke up in the morning to light shining through the curtains and familiar arms wrapped around me

I smiled looking up at Conor's sleeping face. I kissed him lightly and untangled myself from his arms careful not to wake him. I put on his shirt and tossed my hair up into a messy bun.

I closed the door behind me quietly as I walked towards the kitchen of the small town house.

I turned the radio on low and gathered everything to make pancakes

I started to mix everything together in a bowl. Rolling stones "Laugh I nearly died" played softly in the background.

I absentmindedly started swaying my hips to the beat.

"I've been to Africa, looking for my soul And I feel like an actor looking for a role. I've been in Arabia, I've seen a million stars. Been sipping champagne on the boulevards" I sang

"I'm so sick and tired Trying to turn the tide, yeah So I'll say my goodbye Laugh, laugh I nearly died" I sang laughing slightly at the irony of one of my favorite songs relating to my life. I've lost count of exactly how many times i've "nearly died"

I continued swaying along with the song, I felt arms wrap around my waist

"How much did you see?" I chuckled turning to face Con, whose wearing nothing but sweatpants that hang off his hips. Seriously it's not fair how someone can look so sexy being casual

"How incredibly sexy you are when you cook pancakes" he smirked kissing me and taking a seat at the small bar.

"So I take it you enjoyed the show?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked

"More than you can imagine" he smirked

"Dirty talker" I smirked tossing powder in his hair.

"Oh really" he smirked I turned around and continued cooking. Powder rained down on me like snow

"Conor!" I exclaimed, he was to busy laughing at the look i'm sending him.

"C'mere babe I wanna hug" I smirked mischievously tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

After a few hours the mess was cleaned and I was finally able to eat my pancakes

"Get ready Holls" Conor said

"For what?" I asked

"We're going to...explore" he smiled

"Hmm I don't know Con I was actually looking forward to your plan" I smirked

"As good as that sounds..really, There's just a few things I want to show you here first" he chuckled handing me my coat. I put it on and walked out.

I became speechless it's so beautiful here, the mountain side is so green and the sidewalks are paved of old stone.

"Where to?" I smiled

"A little walk from here" he mirrored my smile and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked down the streets passing small houses on the way. I noticed a small statue of an angel and chuckled internally, it reminded me of Castiel.

"Hey Con. What happens to an angel if they break orders, or go against their superiors" I asked curiosity getting the better of me

"An angel like Castiel?" He asked

"How did you know I was talking about him?" I asked

"He's different... I notice it every time I see him, he's changing" He said, I nodded

"Well he could be killed" he answered

"Or worse fall" He said

"Fall?" I asked confused

"An angel falls to earth, it's wings are burnt and it's grace is ripped from its body. Then the angel is left human and confused" he answered, well shit

"So death would be getting off easy" I shuddered at the thought of how fucked up this all is

"What would happen to you?" I asked somewhat scared

"Let's not talk about that right now" he said with pain in his voice.

"Okay" I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze

"Besides we're here" He smirked. I didn't even noticed we reached the last house of the town, it was small and beat up but it over looked a gorgeous mountain side.

"This is your home" I smiled.

"Where I was born, where it all happened" he said

"It's beautiful" I said. Knowing the man thats everything to me, whose practically larger than life came from a place this normal, it's beautiful.

"Beautiful?" He questioned "it's a run down shack" he said

"Beautiful, because it's where you came from" I smiled kissing him.

"The good memories might be really good and the bad memories really bad, but they made you who you are and you're everything to me" I smiled, he crashed his lips to mine

"How did I get so lucky" he smirked against my lips wrapping his arms around me. The world around us shifted and we're back in the room.

Unhappily repacking is the current situation this weekend, which went by way too fast was just...wow, we followed Conor's "plan" strictly on our last day here and now it's time say goodbye.

"They'll be more weekends" Conor smiled and kissed me, noticing how i'm just lazily tossing stuff in my bag.

"Looking forward to it" I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. I wish this weekend didn't have to end, but now its time to get back to reality.

We popped up in the backseat of Lacy's car causing her to scream

"Jesus christ bug!" Lacy yelled

"Don't do that" she said still trying to slow her heart rate, I just laughed

"I have to go, thanks Lacy. And you" Conor looked to me

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I smiled kissing him goodbye. With that he was gone.

"I don't even have to ask how it was" Lacy chuckled

"Lace" I said turning red

"Hey, bug i'm happy for you...really" she smirked

"Why thank you Lacy" I said in a mock southern belle accent

"Shut it bug!" She laughed

"Do you think the boys suspect?" I asked

"Nope, not a clue" she stated

"But when do you think you'll tell them?" She asked

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it" I sighed thinking how it might blow back in my face.

"Well here we are" she said putting the nova in park

"Thank you sooo sooo much! I love ya Lacy Lou" I smirked hugging her

"Love ya too bug" she replied. I grabbed my bag and jogged up the porch steps.

Sam answered the door and I launched myself into his arms in a hug

"Hey kiddo" he rustled my hair

"Hey Sammy, where's De?" I asked

"Kitchen with Bobby" he said, I ran in and gave them both a hug similar to the one I gave Sam

"How was your weekend off squirt?" Bobby asked, I smirked

"It was great"

Thanks for reading :)


	71. Chapter 71

*I know what you did last summer*

"Wanna hustle Sammy" I smirked. Dean's been at the bar chatting up some chick while me and Sam just sit here bored

"Holly" he sighed

"Why not Sammy, I know you might be rusty but it's like riding a bike" I smirked

"Fine" he smirked getting up

"Wait Sammy" I stood up and walked over to him. I rustled his hair slightly and unbuttoned the top buttons on his flannel. I then did the napkin and whiskey trick on the both of us

"Up top" I said giving him a high-five

"Now lets hustle some poor bastards" I said walking over with Sam. I sat criss cross on top of the empty pool table next to Sam's

"Hey man, lets play" Sam said acting drunk and throwing some bills down

"Sure" the guy said. Sam went to break and scratched

"Damn" he remarked. It was hard not laugh at how good me and my siblings can play drunk

After a few rounds Sam lost some money. Dean walked over and realized what happened

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back" Sam slurred

"It's your cash" he shrugged

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets" Dean said

"He insisted" Brian shrugged

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying" Dean said

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine" Sam said

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!" Dean exclaimed it was hard not to bust out laughing, Sammy was a pretty good actors. Maybe it was from his theater skills

"Let's make it five hundred" Sam said

"Sure" Brian said counting money, Dean gave me a "what the hell" look, I just winked, catching the hint he looked to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean with no trace of drunkenness.

"Five hundred. Your break" Brain said, Sam broke sinking several balls. His gaze landed elsewhere

"Keep the money" Sam said, I followed his gaze to see the one and only... Ruby bitch

"Keep the money? What -" Dean started, I slapped his arm and nodded in the direction. We quickly followed Sam to the bar

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near us" Dean said

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone" She stated

"What is it?" Sam asked

"I'm hearing a few whispers" she started

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable" I remarked rolling my eyes

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt" Ruby continued ignoring my comment

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked

"No idea" Ruby shrugged

"But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do" She said

"Look, maybe we should check it out" Sam directed at me and Dean

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks" Dean said

"What case?" Ruby asked

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads" Dean completely lied

"Sounds dangerous" Ruby scoffed

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important" Dean remarked

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done" Ruby said

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" Sam asked, she gave it too us and we headed out. I'm currently sitting in the backseat with my head resting on the seat between the boys

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks" Sam said hanging up

"Well, Anna Milton's definitely real" Sam said

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive, and i'm pretty sure Holls wouldn't mind skipping out on the crazy" Dean said

"He's right" I chimed in, i'll fight anything but crazy people. . . Nope

"We've driven further for less, Dean. You got something to say, say it." Sam stated

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks" Dean said matter-of-fact

"Guys" I sighed

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip" Sam said

"Guys C'mon please" I complained. I'm so not in the mood for a Winchester family bitch fest right now

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon?" Dean stated

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith" Sam replied immediately

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean asked

"Please stop" I said in annoyance

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details" Sam asked

I groaned slamming my face on the seat between them. Can we ever just

drop it?

We headed to the hospital, much to my dismay

"Of course I want to help however I can" the doctor said

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room" The doctor said

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her" Dean said, don't underestimate De, I could've done it. But then again i'm an experienced hunter not a crazy person.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door" he said

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent?" I asked

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future" the doctor started

"So, what happened - she just... flipped?" Dean asked

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions" he said

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked

"She thought demons were everywhere" he said handing me a sketch book

"Interesting" Dean said

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real" he said

"Well, that - that's just batty" Dean said, I chuckled quietly

I started to flip through the books

"That's Revelations" I recognized

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" The doctor asked

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation" Dean covered

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now" He saud.

We left the hospital, which is why I was so happy I was about ready to dance.

We headed to Anna's parents house and knocked on the door but no one answered

"Maybe they're not home" Dean suggested

"Both cars in the driveway" I pointed out. Dean tried the door and it was unlocked

"Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" I called as we stepped in

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions" Sam said, then the smell hit me, oh no. We rounded the corner and

"found Mr. and Mrs. Milton" I remarked with their throats slashed, great.

Sam bent down to check out sone powder surrounding the bodies

"Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl -" Sam started

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Dean said

Sam picked up a family photo with the Miltons in a church

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I handed it to him

"Check this out" Sam showed us a sketch

"She was drawing the window of her church" Dean pointed out

"Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam said, we quickly headed to the church. Conor popped up outside

"Oh good Reaper assistance" Dean said

"What the hell is going on?" Conor asked

"We're about to find out" Sam answered. We headed straight for the attic, guns drawn

A girl was sitting there with pretty red hair. We quickly hid our guns

"Ana?" I said, she turned around

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our sister Holland, and thats our friend Conor" Sam introduced

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" Anna asked

"Uh, yeah" Sam answered

"And you're Dean. The Dean?" She asked

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess" Dean smirked

"And Holland?" She asked, I nodded

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you two. You both were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like either of you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you guys" She said

"So, you talk to angels?" Conor asked

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them" she said

"You overhear them?" Sam asked

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head" she said

"Like... right now?" Dean asked

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them" She said

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked

"Yes. Thank you, somebody gets it" she sighed

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th" she said

"The day I got out of Hell" Dean said

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - Dean Winchester is saved." She repeated

"What do you think?" Dean asked Conor

"It's above my pay grade." He stated

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-800-angel" Dean said

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid" She said

Ruby ran in cutting her off

"You got the girl. Good, let's go" Ruby said urgently

"Her face!" Anna exclaimed

"It's okay. She's here to help" Sam said

"Yeah, don't be so sure" I scoffed

"We have to hurry" Ruby stated

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean" Ruby cut him off

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean stated

"I didn't bring him here. You did" she said

"If a demon followed I would've known" Conor said

"Big leagues know your reaper tricks" Ruby said.

"Guys" I pointed to a statue bleeding from the eyes

"Its too late. He's here" Ruby said

I took Anna by the arm and directed her in a closet

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move" I said

"Okay." Anna nodded

Sam took out a flask of holy water

"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away"Ruby said, I shot her a look

"Whoa, hold on a sec" Dean said

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die" Ruby exclaimed

Sam put the flask away, the demon waled in, Sam's powers aren't working shit!

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam" the demon chuckled, his face was awful but his voice was so familiar. Oh my god, it was the dream, he was with Dean when Dean tortured that person I was in

The demon threw Sam down stairs, Dean stabbed him with the knife, it did nothing I noticed Ruby take Anna from the closet

"Hello again, Dean...Holland" he said pulling the knife.

Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell" The demon smirked

"Alastair" Dean said

What happened next was a haze. I remember fighting then hitting my head and everything went black

I came to on the motel couch

"Are you almost done?!" Dean called to Sam

"I'm going as fast as I can" Sam called back

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here" Dean remarked taking a swig if whiskey. I sat up

"Shit" I remarked at my headache

"Welcome back kiddo" Dean stated

"Where's con?" I asked

"Looking for Ruby and Ana" Dean answered taking another swig

Sam walked in "Gimme that" he took the bottle from Dean and poured some on his fresh stitches

"Who the hell was that demon?" I asked getting up to Help Sam with Dean's shoulder

"No one good. We got to find Anna" Dean said

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right" Sam said

"Come on. On three. One..." We popped Dean's shoulder back, he grunted in pain before rotating it slowly

"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us" Dean said, I remained silent.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe" Sam said

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean made a pretty good point

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go" Sam said

"You call this letting us go?" I smirked slightly, my head is still throbbing

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us" Sam said

"Why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked

"I told you" Sam stated

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, We deserve to know more" Dean motioned to me as well

"Because... she saved my life" Sam admitted

Sam retold his story

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here" Sam said

A knock sounded from the door

"Housekeeping" A women called

"Not now!" Dean yelled

"Sir, I've got clean towels" the maid stated. Dean walked over and opened the door, she stepped in.

"Couldn't you just leave them at the door?" I asked annoyed, i'm just screwing with her, I know it's Ruby

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot" She said

"Ruby?" Sam asked

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me" she stated

"What about -" Sam started

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" She said. Conor showed up and saved us the hassle if bathroom window traveling. We arrived at the cabin, the boys looked sick from the sudden teleportation

"Sorry guys I know it feels wrong" I chuckled at the look they sent me

"Glad you could make it... Having a reaper is handy isn't it" She chuckled slightly

I rolled my eyes, just shut up already.

"Anna, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life" Anna said

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know" Dean started

"What?" Ruby asked

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know.." Dean started

"Don't strain yourself" Ruby said

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Dean asked Ruby nodded

"Good, 'cause that was awkward" Dean sighed

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked" she said, wow okay no this is awkward

"Anna, um... Your parents..." Sam started

"What about them?" She asked

"Look, we're sorry" I started

"No, they're not.." She trailed off

"Anna, I'm sorry" Sam said

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked

"Sort of the million dollar question" I sighed

"They're coming" Anna said

"Alright back room" Dean directed, Conor nodded taking her there and walking back

"My knife?" Ruby asked

"Uh..." Dean started

"You're kidding" she sighed

"Hey don't look at me" Dean defended, she shot Sam a look

"Thanks Dean really" Sam sighed

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really" Ruby said. The door started shaking violently, Conor took a slight step in front of me as always.

The door busted open no demons just the dicks from upstairs, Castiel and Uriel walked in.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day" Dean stated

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked

"We're here for Anna" Castiel stated

"Here for her like... here for her?" Sam asked

"Stop talking. Give her to us" Uriel said

"Are you gonna help her?" I asked not believing them

"No, she has to die" Castiel stated bluntly

What the hell is going on?

Hey guys thanks for reading! As an early warning alots gonna go down the next chapter. So... Don't hate me *hides in a fortress* I have plans I swear! guys just hang in there


	72. Chapter 72

**Heaven and Hell**

Hey you lovely readers, like I said before don't hate me :)

"No!" I stated moving around Conor

"Out of the way" Uriel ordered

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her" Dean stated

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle" Uriel said

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean asked

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Cas asked

"And? Anna's an innocent girl" Sam said

"She is far from innocent" Cas remarked

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been living with" Uriel gestured to me

"Now give us the girl" He stated

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate" Dean stated

"Who's gonna stop us? You four? Or this demon whore?" Uriel asked throwing Ruby back

"Cas, stop...please" Sam said, Cas lifted two fingers to Sam's forehead and knocked him out

Dean attacked Uriel who punched him the face

"I've been waiting for this" Uriel said punching him again. Conor tried to intervene but Uriel did something to him, he dropped to his knees and started to cough up blood.

I don't know what came over me, the fact he was beating my brother or that he hurt Conor. Maybe both, this is an angel he could easily kill me but at the moment I don't care, that doesn't matter. It's like hurting Uriel is the only thing that matters. I don't think i'll stop there though.

I ran over and grabbed Uriel's arm, it made a searing noise. I feel like i'm not myself.

My vision is different, it's clear. I know what to do, I threw Uriel off Dean onto the ground and punched him in the face repeatedly

"Holland!" Cas yelled he tried to pull me off but I wouldn't budge, I pushed him back.

"Holly!" Conor yelled, he sounded distant. I felt him grab me

"Holly!" Both Conor and Dean yelled, I snapped out if it

Uriel pushed me off of him, I flew into Conor and knocked him to the ground

"You'll regret that" Uriel said raising his hand

"Uriel!" Cas yelled. Suddenly a bright white light erupted, Uriel and Cas disappeared

"What the..." Dean started

"Holly?" Dean asked, I looked at him.

"What was-" he started

"I don't know" I said shakily, I feel weak

"Shit...are you okay?" Dean asked

"I'm fine just a headache, no big E" I said shakily standing with Conor helping me up and sending me a concerned look. I'm not okay, what the hell just happened to me, I think the scariest part is I didn't want to stop, I might've killed him.

Dean walked over and helped sam Up. We headed to the back room to see blood drawn sigils on the mirror

"Anna. Anna!" Dean yelled

"Are they - are they gone?" She asked

"Did you kill them?" Conor asked

"No. I sent them away... far away" Anna said

"You want to tell me how?" Dean asked

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." She said. My headache started to intensify, normally it dulls by now. I felt blood drip from my nose and white spots cloud my vision. Oh shit.

I'm in a park? On a bench? Okay this is a dream. Cas showed up, of course

"What do you want?" I snapped

"The demon Ruby..You think she's good?" Cas said

"She's helped more than hurt. And thats more than I can say for you!" I yelled

"Let me show you what she did" Cas pressed his hand to my forehead. I started getting flashes of being beat, of myself in the hospital. It all came back to me, it was her!

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you, and when this ends I will take care of Ruby, but now...we need Anna" he said looking to me with sympathy

"Is this some kind of game to you! This is my life and you decide to keep this from me! Then in a time of crisis you show me! You're trying to use me... and when that happened I was vulnerable, I was weak...Not anymore" I stated

"I still stand with my brothers Castiel" I said shakily

"Again holland I am truly sorry. My offer still stands"

"this changes nothing, I will deal with Ruby after this is over. I don't need your help and I defiantly do not need your sympathy!" I said getting up.

I jumped awake shaken in my room at Bobby's

The only other person in the room was Conor

"Holly, are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"I'm fine Con" I said running a hand through my hair and turning away from him

"Please don't do this. Don't shut me out again" He pleaded

"Cas showed up in my dream-" I started

"What the hell did he do" Conor asked, demeanor changed to protective and pissed

"Conor it's fine. I love you with everything. . . . you are my everything. But I need to deal with this alone" I smiled sadly, he nodded and looked to the floor

"Hey" I said walking over and crashing my lips to his.

"I will always love you no matter what but please. I need to do this" I assured he pulled me to him in a tight hug and rested his chin on top of my head

"I couldn't imagine life without you, you know that right" he kissed me again, I nodded

"Ready?" He asked, I bit my lip and nodded giving him one last peck on the lips and walking out. I went to the kitchen to meet with the boys. I hope she's not in there 'cause I really don't want to have to scrub blood off Bobby's kitchen floor. Nows not the time, I'll deal with her when this ends.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing that left the boys mouths as I walked in

"Yeah. Guys i'm fine, really" I stated,

"So where's Bobby?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it" Dean answered

"He's working a job?" I asked

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap" Dean said

"Oh god" I shuddered at the thought

"Now that's seared in my brain" Sam said

"Thanks De" I remarked sarcastically

"What about Anna?" I asked

"Downstairs, panic room" Sam said

"Do we know anything?" I asked

"Nope but we're bringing in the big guns" Dean said

"Missouri?" I raised my eyebrow at him, she's all the way in Kansas

"Slightly smaller guns" Sam hinted

"Pamela" I said

"Bingo!" Dean exclaimed. As if on cue the doorbell rang. I walked over with the boys

"Sam?" Pamela asked

"It's me. it's Sam" Sam said, dude duh Sammy she's a psychic

"SAM?" She asked again screwing with him, I smirked

"Yeah" Sam answered

"Sam, is that you?" She asked again, okay I love this chick already

"I'm right here" Sam said, she stepped closer

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" She grabbed his ass startling him

"That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's Dean, and thats Holland the famous ball of mystery, by the way nice to meet you too sweetie. You" she pointed at Conor "death, savior, what are you?" She asked

"Reaper" he answered

"Hmm thats a new one" Pamela remarked

"and it's also how I know that you've been eyeing my rack" she said looking back to Sam

"Uh... uh... uh..." Sam stuttered

"Nice Sam" I remarked smirking

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most" she tapped his shoulder

"Got it" Sam said

"Alright where's the poor girl?" She asked, we lead her to the basement.

"We're here" Dean called. Ruby came into sight, I wanted to rip her head off on spot, but we need to help Anna first.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela" She introduced herself

"Hi" Anna smiled weakly

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help" Pamela said

"Oh. That's nice of you" Anna replied

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it" Pamela said

"Why?" Anna asked

"They stole something from me" she took off her glasses revealing fake white eyes, I grimaced at how they reminded me of Lilith

"Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry" she said. Anna explained everything while Pamela just listened

"There's something we can try" Pamela suggested

She motioned for Anna to lay on the cot

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela asked

"I can hear you" Anna answered

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pamela asked

"I don't know. I just did" She answered

"Your father... What's his name?" Pamela asked

"Rich Milton" she replied

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old" Pamela said

"I don't want to" She whimpered

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need" Pamela tried to assure

"No." She stated

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked

"No. No! No. No!" Anna screamed I filched, no one should be that scared of their dad.

"Calm down" Pamela said

"He's gonna kill me!" She screamed

"Anna, you're safe" Pamela said

"No!" She screamed, the lights exploded and glass shattered

"Calm down" Pamela ordered

"He's gonna kill me!" She screamed again, what the hell?!

"It's all right, Anna" Pamela said

"Anna?" Dean asked walking over

"Dean, don't." Pamela warned

Anna pushed Dean across the room

"De!" I yelled running over and helping him up

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now" Anna said

"Remember what?" I asked still in shock

"Who I am" she answered

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked

"I'm an angel" she stated. Our jaws practically dropped in shock

"Makes sense" Con sighed rubbing a hand over his face I hate how we always get wrapped up in all this heaven and hell crap.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others" Anna said

"I don't find that very reassuring" Ruby said, good bitch.

"Neither do I" Pamela said

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked

"You know them?" I asked

"We were kind of in the same foxhole" Anna said

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Sam asked

"Try the other way around" she said

"Well Look at you" Dean remarked

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head" Anna answered

"Why?" Conor asked the million dollar question

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell" she said

"Meaning?" Dean asked

"She fell to earth, became human" I answered

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace" Anna stated

"Come again?" Dean asked

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was" Anna said

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah" she answered

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are" Ruby said, no shit sherlock

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead" Anna said

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you" Ruby said, god I hate hearing her voice, it makes me pissed.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back" she said

"What?" Sam asked

"My grace" she replied

"You can do that?" I asked

"If I can find it" she shrugged

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked

"Something like that" Conor nodded

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time" she answered

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked

"Yes." Anna answered

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?" Sam asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Anna asked

"I have an Idea" Sam said running upstairs, Ruby followed. Good it's best i'm not around her right now.

I went with Dean to drop Pamela off, I do fell bad for her, I mean fucking angels man. We headed back to Bobby's and met Sam in the study with Ruby.

"Find anything?" I asked

"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle" Sam said

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least" Sam said

"Anna, what do you think?" Conor asked

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy" she said

"So grace ground zero - it's not destruction. It's..." Dean started

"Pure creation" she answered

We left immediately and headed for the tree. Conor teleported to make sure the area was clear before we got there. I was sitting up front with the boys and Ruby and Anna in the back

Dean looked in the review mirror and chuckled

"What?" Ruby asked

"Nothing. It's just an angel and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter" Dean said

"Dude... Reality... Porn" Sam said

"You call this reality?" I asked

We met Conor at the spot, the tree was huge

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it" Anna said

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked

"Not really" Anna replied

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked, she placed her hand on the tree trunk

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it" Anna said looking to us, well thats just freaking fantastic

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room" Dean said

"What, forever?" Ruby asked

"I'm just thinking out loud!" Dean exclaimed

"Oh, you call that thinking?" She asked

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it" Sam intervened good for Ruby, I was getting ready to step in

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once" Ruby said

"Um... guys? The angels are talking again" Anna interrupted

"What are they saying?" Conor asked

"It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..." She started

"Or what?" Dean asked

"...or we hurl him back to damnation." Anna finished. Bullshit they are!

"They're bluffing" I stated looking to Con, he didn't say anything though

"Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel? To what? To kill them?" Sam asked

"Nothing we could get to... Not right now" Anna said

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism" Dean said

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" I asked

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" He exclaimed walking out , Anna followed him. I looked to Sam,

"Sammy when you got two bad guys who hate each other on your ass how do you distract them?" I smirked knowing this is insane

"Get them together to work out their issues" Sam concluded

"Holly you shouldn't be there when this goes down" Conor sighed

"Con you know me well enough to know the answer to that" I smiled sadly at him, he smirked looking down

"Yeah, so we fight together" he sent me and Sam a nod

"Loyal little reaper aren't you, or is there something here everyone else is missing" Ruby smirked, i'm about ready to kill her

"You're the bait Ruby" I smirked bitchily

Sam went over the plan with her, Con pulled me aside into one of the rooms

"You know how dangerous this is right?" Conor asked

"Thats why I have to be here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared because I am...I am terrified not about whats going to happen, of myself. I have no idea what I am and what i'm capable of... Jesus Con you saw what I did to Uriel and Cas couldn't stop me. I wasn't going to stop until he was dead" I wiped my eyes not even realizing I was crying

He had a pained look on his face, he pulled me to him and kissed me

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, we'll get through this, i'll help you get through this" he said cupping my face in both his hands wiping the tears from my cheeks, I hugged him again and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you with everything...and I always will" I mumbled into his chest his grip on me tightened

"Always with everything" he replied kissing the top of my head.

We headed back out to the main room. Sam and Dean we're the only ones in the room, I walked over hugging both of them

"We got this" I nodded they just sent me a weak smile

Anna joined us. We all gave each other a nod lets do this.

Dean took a swig from his flask

"A little early for that isn't it?" Anna asked, I took the flask from him and downed a few sips

"It's two am somewhere" Dean took the flask back and shot me a bitchface

The doors busted open, great the god squad wasn't supposed to show this early!

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you" Cas said

"How? How did you find us?" Sam paused "Dean?" He asked

"I'm sorry" Dean said to Anna

"Why?" I asked playing along

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill the ones he cares about. I know how their minds work" Anna said. She walked over and kissed Dean goodbye, whoa! Whoa whoa! When did that happen! Whatever nows not the time.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready" she said turning to Cas and Uriel

"I'm sorry" Cas said

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling" Anna replied

"Still, we have a history. It's just -" Cas started

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick" Anna said, I noticed Alistair walk in with a bleeding Ruby

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head" Alistair grinned

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel practically growled. Perfect, everything's falling into place

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick" Alistair remarked, okay that one was good

"Turn around and walk away now" Cas ordered

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper" Alistair smirked, we all just took a step back.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste" Cas threatened

"Think I'll take my chances" Alistair shrugged

A fight broke out between them. Cas put his hand on Alistair's head and tried to exorcise Alistair, it didn't work

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alistair remarked

Alistair started an exorcism I've never heard

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" He said Cas fell to the ground and started to choke, oh what the hell. I grabbed the crowbar and whacked Alistair with it, he fell to the ground, cas crawled away slightly to recover.

Dean came over and tossed holy water on him

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise" Alistair said, no.

Alistair went to slattack us but Conor stepped in, this fight looks bad. Anna attacked Uriel and grabbed a small vile from him. It had a bright light in it.

"No!" Uriel shouted. Anna broke the vile, the Light entered her mouth

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna yelled A blinding white light erupted

Alistair disappeared along with Anna

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared" Dean smirked

"This isn't over" Uriel stated

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless" Dean remarked

Uriel disappeared, Cas remained.

"Conor we need to talk...preferably somewhere more private" Cas said

"No!" I stepped in front of Con

"It's okay"he smirked "we'll be upstairs

He said disappearing with Cas

"You okay?" Sam asked Ruby

"Not so much" she replied

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured" she rolled her eyes

"Good" I remarked, the boys shot me a strange look

"Hey Ruby, one more thing before you go" I walked over grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall

"What are you-" Ruby started

"Wow Ruby, you know you do put on a good act" I chuckled sending her a glare. I heard the boys voices but I didn't pay attention

"I know what you did to me you bitch" I said her eyes widened in fear

"The only thing keeping me from killing you right now is because it'd be too easy...I want you to be scared, [punches her in the face and grabs her throat again] every noise you hear in the dark, every time you think you're being followed, every time you close your eyes. I want you to think of me because i'm coming for you" I said giving her one last shove. She ran out

"Holly what the hell was that!" Sam asked

"Don't worry about it, it's done" I said

"To hell it is!" Dean yelled

"Dean please! Theres just some things I have to do on my own!" I stated, they both nodded

"Fine but we're not done with this conversation yet" Dean said

"Are we ready to go?" Sam asked

"Yeah i'll meet you outside, I'm gonna grab Conor first" I said

I walked up the stairs, I heard Conor and Cas talking in hushed tones. I stood outside the doorway and listened

"I do not understand you, haven't you told Holland what she is?" Cas asked

"no, i've been interfering with her powers so she thinks nothing has changed" Conor answered shifting on foot, what?

"how idiotic can you be!" Cas whisper yelled "its only a matter of time before she becomes stronger than you! Stronger than death himself and with all that power she needs to chose a side in this fight now, heaven has been waiting and they're growing impatient" Cas stated

"Holly will fight for whatever is the right thing based on her judgement, its not her obligation to serve heaven, just like its not my obligation to answer to you, or any other of your feathered family" Conor sneered

"they are you're family too, show some respect" Cas shot back

"no they're not because I don't serve what ever god you still believe exists I serve death" Conor stated

"you need to make the decision now to tell her otherwise we will" Cas said

"she is a bloodline reaper she has the capability to be our heavens greatest weapon or enemy" Cas added

"wow, you guys don't get it do you. I know her better than any of you ever will and i'm telling you, she won't pick a side. She's going to fight for whatever is right, so I suggest you guys upstairs get your selves ready, you're right shes bloodline reaper which makes her one of the more powerful things to walk the earth. bloodline reaper or not. Who knows she might even be a neutralizer. So I suggest you and your family prepare yourselves because i've never come across a stronger soul in my existence and she will fight" Conor stated

What?! no!bloodline reaper! Neutralizer?! whats he talking about?...he knew this whole time.I felt tears roll down my face how could he betray me like this I took a step backwards successfully squeaking a floor board both his and Cas's heads snapped to me. Conor had a look of pain cross his face. I stood there in shock

"Holly" he said taking a step towards me I mirrored him taking a few steps back I turned and ran down the stairs

"Holly! Wait! Damn it! Holly!" He yelled running after me but I was faster I made it out side to where Sam and Dean were at the impala

"Holly whats wrong!" Sam yelled as the both got up and started jogging towards me I turned around to see if I was being followed when I ran into something solid like a brick wall I fell back on the ground to see Conor the bastard teleported

The guys made it over "what the hell is going on!" Dean yelled. I got up and tried to get around him but he grabbed me

"Holly please listen" he pleaded I fought against him

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled

"you knew this whole time!" I said in hysterics "just let me go!" I yelled tearing from his grip.

"Wait" he said again blocking me

"No you knew! you knew this whole time I have reaper in me! How could you keep that from me! Was this all fake! Was any of it real!" I screamed in hysterics

"No! No Holly you have to understand" he pled with tears forming in his eyes

"You promised... You said you would never lie to me" I said looking into his eyes

He reached out to touch me, I moved away from him

"Don't...Just stay the hell away from me!" I yelled

"Fine I get that you don't want to see me, but when you want to talk call me" he said with pain lingering in his voice before teleporting away

"What the hell! reaper! What?!" Dean yelled

"I'm reaper!" I yelled running to the impala

I climbed in the backseat and curled up in a ball I heard the boys discussing outside

How could he, did he ever even love me or was it all fake. He promised me, I trusted him

Now it all makes sense, what people have told me, i'm special, I have a strong connection to the dead, i'm powerful, that I Have darkness in me. And seeing Ghosts hearing plus seeing how they died sometimes feeling it, reading peoples minds. Feeling when people I have a connection to are hurt or in danger. But how is it possible?

I always thought I would feel better knowing the truth but I was wrong

Ta da! And there it is!

Hey everyone! Please don't hate me *runs away hiding* remember hang in there I have a plan :)


	73. Chapter 73

*Explanations*

I heard the boys talking outside the impala. They're not as quiet as they think

"what the hell?!" Dean exclaimed

"I don't know Dean" Sam sighed

"I mean reaper! A fucking reaper!" Dean yelled hitting the car.

"How's this even possible?!" Dean asked

"Dean I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We finally have answers, but our little sister was just in hysterics fighting with someone who was like a best friend to her. She's confused, shocked, pissed, upset, betrayed" Sam listed.

"Fuck" Dean sighed attempting to calm down

"You're right, she needs us. We can worry about her reaper side later but right not she's still our sister, and she needs us" Dean nodded like he's assuring himself, of course i'm still their sister

Hearing the boys talk outside made even more tears than I thought possible rolling down my cheeks. They're right, everything they're saying is exactly right. I just need my brothers right now.

I opened the car door and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist in a hug. His arms circled around me as I cried

I felt Dean's hand land on my shoulder. I let go of Sam and gave Dean a similar hug.

"Holly-i'm sorry" Dean started

"Don't be, I just..." I trailed off

"What do you need kiddo?" Sam asked sympathetically

"I just want to go to Bobby's. Please I need to clear my head" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

"Yeah, yeah lets go" Dean said. When we got to Bobby's and told him everything he was shocked and had many questions I didn't want to answer or know the answers to.

I just went up to my room and let it all out until I couldn't produce tears anymore. I'm not crying because I miss him, which I do, i'm crying because I don't know anymore. I don't even know if anything with him was real. Or was it just me, was I the only one really feeling anything.

That was almost a month ago, my routines been the same. I think i'm still in shock and thinking about it, about everything, it hurts.

A knock came from the door, Dean walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, I sat up so I was sitting next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Kiddo you have to stop this dragging around. You need to call him, we need to know" Dean said

"I can't do it De. I trusted him I loved him, but he kept this from me" I said not even realizing what came out on my mouth, but I don't really care anymore

Dean looked down at me shocked "Love...Holls?"

"Yes Dean, He knew De for the years I've known him the bastard knew, and now I don't know, and i've been trying but I can't hate him, no matter what he does I can't ever hate him. And that scares me. De I'm scared of myself how I can still love someone when I don't trust them and they hurt me. I feel like if I let him in again he can destroy me and i'll still love him Regardless" I said wiping away any tears threatening to fall. It feels good getting this off my chest

"Was he your firs-" Dean started. I nodded an answer

"Yeah I thought so. . . Kind of suspected a long time ago" Dean said letting out a breath of air "how long have you two been together?" He asked

"I didn't want you guys knowing, two months before you came back" I admitted

"So how'd you find out you know about the reaper thing?" Dean asked

"I heard him talking to Cas and apparently I have to chose a side to fight on heaven or hell, Conor told him i'd fight for whats right, it sounded like he was threatening cas saying something about me being a neutralizer what ever the hell that means. But i'm not on a side, i'm fighting for this family for you, me, Sam. Always have and always will" I said

"Holls you need to find out about this, it'll be hard but just pretend he's any other case. But if you don't find out i'll summon him trap him and after I get the answers I want Im gonna kick his ass for making you feel like this. Me and Sam will release the older brother wrath" Dean smirked in a threatening way

My eyes went wide as I jumped up

"okay i'll do it but I want all of us in the same room" I said

"of course" Dean said rustling my hair and leaving to get Sam and Bobby

"Conor, I don't know where you are and i'm not ready to talk but I need to know. I'm not asking you to get here i'm telling you to get your ass here. I need answers and you at least owe me that" I said choking back tears

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all entered the room just as Conor appeared, he looked worse than me...if even possible.

"Conor" I said not making eye contact though I could feel him starring at me I focussed on the quilt pattern below me

"Holly" he said, he sounded as bad as me too

"You called so i'm guessing it's because everyone in here wants to know" he said not taking eyes off me and ignoring the glare from the three men in the room.

"Yeah" Sam said

"Where should I start?" Conor asked

"How in the hell am I reaper?" I spoke up still focusing on the quilt

"bloodline is how" he answered

"What?" I asked

"Yeah what?" Dean said

"Well it runs in you're mothers bloodline" he said

"Wait does that mean mary was-" bobby started

"No god no, there's only around one every few centuries...extremely rare. Holly is the first one i've ever come across. The last bloodline reaper was your ancestor over five centuries ago. It runs from your grandmother Deanna's family line. It skips generations most likely Deanna knew about it but she died before she could tell Mary. The gene had to hit one of you three and Holly was the best fit" Conor explained

"But why i'm not strong or half as good at anything as these two" I scoffed

"Yes you are you just don't realize it Your powers are stronger. I've been blocking them so you wouldn't notice , thats why the migraines and nose bleeds are more intense your powers were resisting. but I really can't anymore pretty soon you're gonna be stronger than me, any other reaper including Death himself" He explained, wow this is a lot to take in.

"Oh" was the only formable word in my mind at the moment

"Yeah" he replied

"I don't know much about bloodline reapers besides the fact you're powerful and if you're on the demons side you're a walking nuke so its important you hunt and do everyday things so demons suspect nothing has changed. The word got out a bloodline reaper was alive thats why the other reaper and myself were assigned to and the whole order of heaven want you dead or they want your power which is why its important I keep you safe, but Another reaper might get assigned to you because I'm defying orders by telling you this." he said. After a few moments of silence he let out a sigh

"Can I talk to Holly alone please?" he asked

Sam scoffed

"Hell no" Dean said deadpan

"Guys its okay go" I said, my words betraying every instinct I have

"Kiddo"Sam said

"Its okay" I replied

They left the room I waited until I heard them walk down the stairs. I finally looked up. I felt the tears in my eyes

"Holly" Conor sighed and went to put hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from his touch

"No Conor" I stated

"Please you have to understand" he said looking hurt.

"I get it you had orders but after all we've been through do you think the orders matter!" I cried

"No screw the orders I didn't want to lose you! when a reaper breaks an order we get punished. Now they can torture me do whatever they see fit but there is no worse punishment then taking me away from you because I love you!" He yelled "I said it and i'll be damned if i'm gonna regret it later, because even in my human life I have never felt love as strong as the love I have for you" He said

"I need time Conor I can't trust you. You lied to me and you promised me you were telling the truth. You promised. I mean how am I supposed to trust you, how do I even know if all of this was even real, if you really love me was it just some act" I asked, he looked hurt

"I can take you not trusting me and being mad but please don't ever think I didn't love you, I still do. I would die for you in a second without even thinking. . . .Please don't hate me" he added the last part quietly

"Conor I can never hate you, even through everything I still love you" I said weakly, just above a whisper.

"I just- I don't know what to do!" I cried running a hand through my hair "I want to go back to how things were before I found out. When we were happy. I want to be with you but I need time apart and space" I cried

"Okay" he said. "I can wait for you, I have all of the time in the world" he leaned down and kissed my forehead before disappearing

Hey everyone, hope you like it, sorry it's sort of short next chap should be up soon :)


	74. Chapter 74

*Family Remains*

"Kiddo are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asked for what felt like the millionth time. Between him and Dean it's like listening to a recording, at least Bobby sides with me. . . Well it did take the big guns. Aka puppy dog eyes and that Winchester smile

"Sammy i'm good" I answered, he didn't believe me. Dean scoffed

"Okay fine" I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted from foot to foot

"Lets just say, hypothetically i'm not good, i'm scared, and i'm broken up about everything. . . About me being something so powerful I can't even begin to understand, about Con" I added the last part quietly

"This is what I need, I need to start getting back to the normal, well normal for us...so I can move on. Guys i'm still me!" I stated, Dean nodded sending me a sad smile.

"Of course Kiddo, it's just...you heard Conor. You're getting stronger, aparently you're a walking nuke" Sam said

"I know that Sam!" I exclaimed, immediately feeling guilty from yelling

"I'm sorry" I sighed

"Just please... I need to do this" I pleaded

"Yeah, alright kiddo" Dean finally spoke.

"Good, now that thats settled" I chuckled

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing" I laughed "just this situation...our family is so screwed" I said, Dean and Sam both smirked letting out a light chuckle. I walked in the study to say goodbye to Bobby

"If you need anything squirt, anything you call" he said as we unwrapped from the hug.

"I will" I smiled

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. I raised my eyebrow "Bobby? What is it?" I asked

"Nothin' just uh-I love ya squirt, reaper in you or not. you'll get through this, but for now go kill em" He smirked, I gave him another hug

"Love you too Bobby" I smiled walking out to the impala where the boys are

"Alright, lets kick it in the ass" I said getting in the backseat

"Lets do it" Dean smirked turning the key and bringing baby to life. This is what I need to do, this is how I keep my mind off things.

That was weeks ago, we've been taking care of hunts faster than ever. We're all exhausted, Sam's knocked out in the backseat, i'm upfront with Dean whose going through papers again. We literally just finished a hunt.

I get the feeling Dean's running, I recall the conversation between the boys the other day.

~It was nice out, we all sat on the hood of the impala taking sips of our drinks. Exhausted from the last hunt I decided to retire to the backseat for a nap. After a few moments of silence the boy's started to talk

"Is she out" Dean asked

Sam turned to look in the backseat from the hood

"Think so" Sam replied

"Good, she needs it" Dean said taking another sip of beer.

"And we need to talk" Dean said

"And why are we keeping Holls out of it?" Sam asked

"She doesn't need to be reminded, to remember" Dean sighed

"Alright, what about?" Sam asked

"I know you heard him" Dean said

"Who?" Sam asked

"Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise" Dean started

"I heard him" Sam nodded

"You're not curious?" Dean asked

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing" Sam sighed

"It wasn't four months, you know" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. If Holly was there for a week thats over two years. It was more like 40 years for me" Dean answered

"My God" Sam said in shock

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. He came in one day and told me he had Holly, and he'd only give her to me if I did what he asked. At first I didn't believe him, then I remembered before I died, Holly pushed the hound off of me. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls" he paused choking back tears

"The - the things that I did to them...and to find out she wasn't there anymore she was there two years and I can't even imagine how that was for her. You know I wonder sometimes, what they did to her and if it was anything like what happened to me...god Sammy she was there, it makes me sick. . . I wanted to talk to her about it ya know. But I can't do that, she's been moving on, I cant push her to talk. I can't remind her" Dean sighed

"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have" Sam said "and you got off for a damn good reason, I would've and I know she would too in a heartbeat. It's our family's screwed up logic" Sam said, yeah ain't that the truth

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" Dean cried.~

Back to the now.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Dean,groggily sitting up

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Sam asked

"Like you're looking for a job" Sam sighed

"Yahtzee" Dean said.

"We just finished a job like two hours ago" Sam complained looking to me.

"Adrenaline's still pumping" I shrugged

"So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?" Dean asked

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep" Sam said

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead" Dean said

"De" I sighed

"You're exhausted, Dean" Sam stated the obvious. Dean wasn't good at hiding much when it comes to us, I mean around each other nearly every second of the day, we probably know more about each other than we do about ourselves.

"I'm good" Dean said

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever" Sam stated

"And what am I running from?" Dean asked

"From what you told me. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam asked. I just pretended not to pay attention to that

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry" Dean changed the subject

"Sounds like a ghost" I stated

"Yes, it does" Dean agreed. Sam sighed and plopped back down

After hours straight of driving, We sort of had to force Dean to pull into a motel for the night. Which he was not happy about.

"De please you need sleep" I chuckled at the look he was sending me

"The ghost will still be there tomorrow" I chuckled plopping down next to him and almost instantly falling asleep.

I stirred awake, it's cold and dark, I felt something hard beneath me, I realized i'm not in bed. What the hell? I looked around seeing i'm in a forest blanketed by fog. I jumped up, what the hell?!

I looked down to notice my knees and palms were scraped up, like road rash, my sweats and shirt are torn and wrecked. What the hell?!

"Sam, Dean!" I screamed to no avail. I went to take my phone from my pocket suddenly remembering it's on the nightstand

"Fuck!" I sighed okay, time to go over dads training

It looks around five in the morning, this is morning fog. I searched the ground for a sharp rock instantly finding one and marking a tree with a small H wincing as the rock dug into my skin as well.

I started to walk, my feet cut up from the rocks and branches. I swear to god if this is a dream! I hit something hard.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed in shock, fucking trees

I walked for what felt like hours, this forest never ends! And the fog is thicker if even possible! I started to think of the boys.

An excruciating sensation shot though my body causing me to collapse in pain I felt blood drip from my face, I can't really focus on from where.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain shutting my eyes.

"Holly!" I heard Sam yell. I opened my eyes again and realized i'm on the motel floor

"What the hell happened! No Dean she's here" Sam said hanging up the phone and running over to me, he helped me into a sitting position on the edge of the bed

"Oh my god, Holly what the hell happened?" Sam asked assessing my injuries

Before I could answer Dean busted in,

"Holly!" He yelled running over and assessing me much like Sam did

"I'm okay just aspirin please" I asked rubbing my temples. Dean pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head

"Ow! De!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah sorry" he said "what the hell happened we've been looking for hours" Dean said sounding pissed now as Sam got the first aid kid

"I uh" I chuckled slightly in denial "i'm pretty sure this is me getting stronger and I teleported to a forest in my sleep, then painfully back here which i'm guessing is Conor's influence blocking my full powers. Hence the bleeding from the nose, eyes, and why it feels like my head is being hit with a hammer" I explained

"Kiddo" Dean sighed picking a branch from my hair.

"Fuck!" I winced in pain as Sam poured alcohol on the biggest cut.

"Sorry" Sam said sympathetically

"I know this might not be a good time to mention this, you should probably call Conor" Sam said cautiously

"He knows about this, he can help you control it" Dean added in Sam's defense

"No!" I stated "no, sorry I just-I can't" I sighed

They nodded knowing it's better to drop it right now

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"I should be asking you two that, you guys are taking this better than I thought" I stated

"Like you said you're still our sister" Sam smiled sadly

"I'm fine just the fact I feel like i've been put through the ringer" I said truthfully

"Not that kind of okay kiddo. I mean are YOU okay?" Dean asked putting emphasis on you

"Well do you want the truth or the classic Winchester answer that i'm fine" I smirked

"The truth would be nice" Sam chimed in

"Honestly I feel like this is all still processing. I feel like i'm in some bad dream. But you two idiots are my reality, you keep me sane" I chuckled lightly

"Well if it means anything kiddo you're pretty much our sanity too" Sam stated I smirked

"Yeah, what would you two do without me" I said

"Not something we want to think about" Dean said

After serious convincing we headed a few towns over to the case.

We entered the creepy ass farm house.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes" Dean said sarcastically

Dean noticed something on the wall and knocked on it, it's hollow

"Hey, check this out" Dean knocked on the wall again

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them" Sam said, I smirked is there anything he doesn't know

"Know-it-all" Dean scoffed playfully

"What?" Sam asked

"What?" Dean repeated

"You said..." Sam trailed off

"What Sammy?" I asked smirking

"Never mind" Sam waved us off

We walked into another room

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes" Dean commented

"Needle's all over the place" Sam pointed out on his emf

"Yeah—power lines" I said

"Great" Sam sighed. We opened a closet to see a baby doll head on the floor

"JESUS! What is that?" I stepped away from it, it looked demonic

"Uh..." Sam started

"Well, that's super-disturbing" Dean remarked

"Deeply" I added

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads" Dean stated

I suddenly noticed a car and moving truck pull up and a family get out.

"Uh-oh" I said

"Sam! You said this place wasn't sold yet?" Dean asked

"Nothing ever goes in our favor De" I said

"So what... Fbi, realtors, neighbors?" I asked

"County inspectors" Dean said

"thats a new one" Sam remarked

"So gas leak" I asked as Dean handed us our ids

"Sure" Dean shrugged

We walked down the stairs outside

"Can I help you?" A man asked

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" I asked

"Yeah. You guys are...?" The man asked

"This is Mr. Stanwyk, Miss Rubelle, I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement" Dean introduced, we flashed our ids

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" He asked

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem" Sam said

"Might want a new inspector, just saying" I stated

"Asbestos? Meaning what?" The women asked

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable" Dean said

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" The man asked

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to" I said

"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles" the other man said

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there" Dean said

"All right, and what if we don't?" The first man asked

"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison" I said

"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise" he replied

"Yeah, you do that" Sam states

"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one" The girl remarked, I smirked slightly, yeah i've lived through shady motel room stains, hooker sheets are only mild my friend.

"Danny!" The women called

"Come on, Danny!" The man said. The boy and his dog came back, we watched them get in the car and leave

We headed to the women who found the body

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" I asked

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere" she answered

"And Mr. Gibson—where was he?" Sam asked

"Well" she sighed "Everywhere"

"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Dean asked

"About five years" she answered

"So you knew him pretty well" I asked

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him" she shrugged

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures" She said

She goes off to get them and comes back.

"Here" she said handing us a pile

"Thanks. Can we keep these?" Dean asked

"Suit yourself" she nodded

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" I asked

"I don't know. That was before my time"

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" I asked

"Like what?" She asked

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them" Dean hinted

"No. Well, maybe there was one thing" She said

"What's that?" I asked

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls" she answered

"Like a rat?" Dean asked

"Yeah, yeah exactly" she nodded

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean stated

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any" she answered

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" I asked, she looked at me strange

"They were both cremated" she said

"Thank you ma'am" Sam said as we walked back out to the car

"All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter-" Sam started

"So Whose ghost was it?" I said

"Now that kiddo is the million dollar question" Dean Sighed as we climbed in the impala.

"So what now?" I asked

"I say we head back to the motel, do some more research before going back" Sam suggested

"Yeah sounds good Sammy" Dean nodded starting up the impala.

We headed back to the motel. I'm still not feeling great from my incident earlier. God I feel like shit, I can't tell the boys though they're worried about me enough.

I can sense Con, he's been around since we got here. I miss him so bad it hurts, but I can't do this.

His presence is strong, it's overwhelming, I can't take this! I quickly got up from the couch and locked myself in the bathroom. I leaned against the wall sliding down into a sitting position. I buried my face into my knees as a few sobs escaped.

He's standing across from me, I can feel him

"Please just go away" I cried. My shaky voice barely above a whisper, his presence seemed to move closer to me, no

"Conor just go!" I yelled in hysterics. A loud shatter sounded and the light went out, I just broke the light. He's gone, I can't feel him anymore. I cried even more than before, how is it even possible to feel like this?

"Holly!" One of the boys yelled from the other side of the door

"I'm-i'm fine the light just went out!" I called back

"Kiddo I swear I will break the fucking door down" Dean stated, I wiped my eyes and stood up. I opened the door and light filled the bathroom.

I walked by the boys and laid on the bed burying my face in a pillow.

I felt the bed sink next to me.

"What happened?" Sam asked from somewhere else in the room. I shook my head in the pillow

"Kiddo" I heard Dean's voice next to me and his hand on my shoulder. Another small wave of sobs wracked through my body.

"Conor was here...I told him to go" I said, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Kiddo" Sam paused "i'm sorry" I sat up

"You shouldn't be, you not the reason I feel like this...neither of you are" I stated

"But still-" Sam started

"Can we uh-just get back to the case...please" I pleaded

"Yeah" Dean said standing up and offering his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

Sam just shook his head sadly

"Sammy its okay" I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him "i just need to get my mind off it" I said, he nodded.

"Sooo say we head back to the house...get a better look" I suggested

"Seems like a plan" Dean grabbed his keys off the table, Sam hesitantly put his coat on as we left.

We pulled up to the house and saw cars outside. The people moved in

"Well thats just fan-fucking-tastic" I sighed just as a scream sounded from the house, we all shared a look and immediately ran in through the front door

The word GO was drawn into the stairs

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked

"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?!" Brain directed at Dean, I had to stifle my laughter at that one.

"What? No" Dean said confused

"Who are you guys?" Brian asked frantic

"Relax, please. You have a ghost" Sam said, well looks like we're going straight for the truth on this one.

"A ghost" Brian stayed incredulously

"I told you!" Kate, the girl around my age, yelled

"It's the girl!" Danny yelled

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" Brian asked

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now" I stated. The lights went out

"Shit" I sighed

"What the hell?" Ted said

"Nobody move!" Dean ordered

"Buster!" Danny called the dog. We heard a loud yelp and ran outside following it

"Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!" Brian and Ted called

The Words TOO LATE! Are written in Red on the shed. Poor buster, i'm guessing thats not red paint.

"Buster!" Danny tried running off the porch but I grabbed him

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian yelled, I directed the kids back in

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger" Dean said

"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here" Sam said

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there" Dean stated

"What are you two gonna do?" Brian asked the boys headed to the impala

"Our jobs" I stated

"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed, I jogged over, the tires are slashed. This bitch!

"Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone" Sam said, I walked over the arsenal is completely empty. well great, that just makes this day better.

"Truck's no good" Ted said walking over

"Both tires slashed" he said

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean exclaimed

"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate said as the family joined us outside. Jesus people follow orders. Kate screamed, I looked and saw the girl, she looked terrifying, not really like a ghost but worse.

"Where?!" Susan yelled

"She was right there in the woods!" Kate exclaimed in tears

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked

"I don't know De but she looked pretty jacked up" I said

"Everybody inside" Dean said

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted yelled

"In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!" I ordered, we headed back inside and Dean poured a large circle of salt

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be" Dean said, I looked around no firepokers, nothing!

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian scoffed

"Yes, as a matter of fact" I answered

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go" Brian said

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing" Dean said

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us" Sam said

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked

"That's right" Dean answered

"Like Scooby-Doo?" Danny asked

"Better" I winked

"You two saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam held up the pictures

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her" Kate said

"the daughter" I nodded in agreement

"That's the girl in the walls" Danny said

"That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?" Susan asked

"She killed herself inside this house" Sam nodded

"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" I said

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house" Dean said

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked

"You two want to babysit? I'll check it out" Sam said

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—" Ted started

"It's a spirit, man" Dean said

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all Deliverance on my ass" Ted said

"Well, nobody's leaving the house" I said

"Stop me" Ted said, I was about to reply but Dean beat me too it

"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole" Dean said

"Dude, you don't have a gun" Sam pulled us aside

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight" Dean said

"You good?" Sam directed at me

"Yeah Sammy go, be careful" I added as he walked off

"Hey. Fonzie and friend" Ted called

"Yes Ted" I asked bitchily

"Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?" He asked

"Knock it off, Ted" Susan said

I heard a faint sound

"Sh.." I said looking to Dean

"What was that?" Kate asked

The door creaked open and the girl walked in

"Mom" Kate said

"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle" Dean said, the girl kept walking towards us, probably a good time to notice she's holding a big ass butcher knife

The girl keeps walking to the line

"Dean" I said she stepped over the line and sent us a devilish smirk oh this is just the cherry on top of the fucking pie! Crazy people! Seriously!

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle!" Kate exclaim

"They can't. She's not a ghost" I said

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted yelled

"Yeah, about that..." Dean started

"Go, go, go! Move!" I yelled as the girl lunged forward and attacked us. Dean was knocked to the floor and she pinned me raising the knife

"Hey!" Sam yelled shinning his flashlight. The girl screamed and retreated

"Thank Jesus Sammy" I sighed standing up. That was uncomfortably close

We ran outside to find everyone

"Hey!" Brian ran up to us "you guys okay?" He asked

"We're fine, wheres everyone?" I asked

"Hiding" Brian answered

"All right, go get them. Go. Go get them" Dean said, Brian jogged off

"So, it's not a ghost" I said

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man—" Dean started

"humans" I concluded

"So who is she, then?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself" Dean suggested

"Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now" I said

"Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked Sam

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it" Sam said

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off" Dean said

"We're okay" Susan said as she walked over with Brian and Kate

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian yelled

"I'm good!" Ted came out of his spot

"Danny! Come on!" Susan yelled to no reply

"Danny!" Susan yelled

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" Brian yelled

"Told you it was some crazy bitch" Ted said, I rolled my eyes now is not the time for I told you so's

"Yes, you did" Dean said

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam said

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Susan yelled

"Danny, we got to go!" Kate yelled, oh no

"Brian, where—Where is he?" Susan asked

"Danny!" Brian yelled

Shit now we lost a kid "Danny!" Susan screamed

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you" Brain said

"Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance" Brian said

"Not without Danny" she shook her head

"We will find him" Brian said

"I am not going out there with Mom alone" Kate said

"She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed" Dean said

"I am not going in there either" Kate said, I rolled my eyes. We're trying to save your life its not a time to be picky

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me" I said

"Suse. Kate. Go. Go" Brain said

"All right, you and me will take the outside. You two take the house. Holly stay with Susan and Kate. Let's go" Sam said

"Sam" I objected "just be careful guys" I sighed walking to the shed and locking the door behind me

"I'm sorry we never really got your name" Susan said, I jumped up on the sheds work bench casually

"Holland, you can call me Holly" I said

"How old are you?" Kate asked

"Seventeen...pretty soon eighteen" I answered

"And this is what you do? Hunt monsters?" Susan asked

"Yup since I was about seven" I answered

"My god" Susan said

"Why?" Kate asked

"Somebody has too" I shrugged "it's soft of a family thing, those guys i'm with are my brothers...and i'd be lying if I didn't say I love my job, I mean yeah it sucks sometimes but it's worth it" I said

A knock sounded from the door

I walked over

"Password" I chuckled

"Holls just open the damn door" Sam sighed. I unlocked it and opened it. Sam and Brain walked in

"Did you find him?" Kate asked

"No" Sam answered

"Look, why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house" Brian said

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" Sam said pushing a big dresser in front of the door

We all just sat for awhile in a major awkward silence. Sam's reading the psycho girls diary

"Sam, Holls it's me" Dean knocked

"Help me out" Sam hit my arm, I helped him push the dresser aside, just Dean walked in

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked

"No" Dean answered.

"No? Well, where's Ted?" Susan asked

"He's outside" Dean answered. His voice, somethings wrong something happened

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" Brian asked

"Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry" Dean said

"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" Susan asked

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked

"No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" She asked

"We were in the walls and she attacked" Dean said sorrowfully

"Oh my god" Susan said

"And I couldn't get to him in time" Dean said swallowing a lump in his throat. Shit, I know it all hits us when someone we're trying to save dies

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry" Dean said

Dean took a step back outside, I looked over to a still reading Sam and followed.

"De you know it wasn't your fault" I said

"Yes it is. It was stupid I shouldn't have left him alone" Dean said, I decided to give up for now.

"We need to talk" Sam walked out holding a book

"What is that?" Dean asked

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it" Sam said

"And?" I asked

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter" Sam said

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Sam said

"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it" I sighed

"Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" Dean asked

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up" Sam said

"Why would he say that?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer...oh god ew!

"Oh, gross" Dean said

"Ewwwww" I said

"Yeah" Sam agreed

"So the daddy was the babydaddy too?" Dean asked

"Dude was a monster" Sam said

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?" Dean asked

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human" I said

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Dean asked

"Guess so" Sam shrugged

"Well, can't say I blame her" Dean said

"I think I know where she is too" Dean said

"Holly go back with the family and keep watch" Dean said

"Dean-" I started

"Do not fight me on this" Dean said sternly I sighed

"Fine just make it back"

I turned and walked towards the shed noticing Brian pass me.

I walked in the shed and blocked the door again

I sat on the workbench again anxiously tapping my fingers to the beat of a zeppelin song. I hate it when I can't be with them.

"Are you two okay" I asked remembering I have two people to protect here

"No just thus whole thing-" Susan started

"Yeah... I know what you mean" I said smiling sadly

A loud banging sounded

"Mom" Kate cried

"Get back! Now" I yelled a spot on the wall was being pushed on and about to come down. I grabbed a rake and pushed back holding the wall up.

Susan ran over to help

"Stay back!" I yelled just as the wall came down, the girl was on top of me in an instant with her knife.

I grabbed her wrists as she lifted to stab. I flipped us, one of her wrists slipped from my grip and I felt a sharp pain in my side. Kate and Susan were screaming. I grabbed her wrist twisting until I heard a snap. I grabbed the knife and stabbed her repeatedly until I was sure she's dead, I felt blood

Spray on my face.

"I looked down and noticed blood coming from my side and staining my shirt. I zipped up my jacket and stood

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Susan yelled.

"I'm fine" I said

"You just got stabbed!" Kate yelled

"She missed, not my blood" I lied.

It was over. The sun started to come up, Dean immediately started to work on the impala. I know that stab wound got me good, I think the bleeding stopped but i'm defiantly going to need stitches. I'll just check it out at the motel and tell the boys.

Susan and Brian walked over

"Thanks for the head start" Dean said

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian chuckled

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really" I said

"Well, thank you" Brian said

"You okay?" Sam asked

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together" Susan said. We nodded and drove off. I went into the bathroom as soon as we got only lighting coming in from the window.

I took off my jacket and immediately noticed the large amount of blood staining my shirt

"Shit" I said. I carefully lifted it over my head leaving me in my sports bra. I see blood on my skin but no wound. It made me remember the case with Doc Benton, the scalpel cut my arm and it healed itself.

I don't know why I feel like I need to hide this. The boys are worried enough. I bundled up my shirt and threw it out the window into some bushes. I quickly wiped off the blood and put my jacket back on zipping it up and walking out.


	75. Chapter 75

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken forever! We're going into finals and Schools being a major pain in the backside if ya know what I mean. Anyways, wow this story is almost a year old! This is crazy! And thanks to all of you readers! You guys are amazing! :)

Anyways here it is, Enjoy! :)

I turned around mixing the surprise brownie batter and nearly jumped a mile.

He's standing in the kitchen with sleepy eyes and mused up hair. No shirt, his sweatpants are hanging off his hips in that oh so perfect way. They emphasize the V sculpture of his abdomen perfectly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He spoke with a somewhat pouting face, his voice still husky with sleep. Yeah, husky and hot. I swear he does this on purpose, nobody's that perfect in the mornings. But he is, and thats okay because he's mine and i'm his, completely.

"Making a surprise, well it was a surprise" I said eagerly, they're more for myself than him. I continued whisking and swaying my hips to an Van Morrison song playing softly in the background. I felt a pair of hands land on my waist making me jump slightly.

"I love when you wear my shirts" he grinned, voice still husky, he moved my hair to my shoulder and kissed my neck, trailing up to my jaw then to my lips.

"I also love what you're wearing under it" he stated

I smirked, he knows damn well theres nothing under this shirt.

"So whats on the agenda today?" I asked as I continued mixing brownie batter. I poured it into a pan and got some on my hand. He smiled taking my hand in his and licking the batter of my finger gently nipping at the pad.

I pulled my hand away and hit his arm playfully. I slid the brownies in the oven and closed it.

"Whatever you want to be babe" he replied, the glint in his eyes suggesting his alternate meeting.

I looked into his blazing deep blues "Bobby's gone for three more days" I winked suggestively without breaking eye contact, I brushed up against him on purpose as I passed.

"So I'm just gonna read in the study" I said looking back over my shoulder, I love screwing with him.

"Not really what I had in mind" he smirked dangerously catching onto my game.

"Then you'll have to catch me, and I don't necessarily intend on letting you" I smirked. His eyes lit up, rising to the challenge. I took off running with him close behind.

I'm not exactly sure how long this has been going on. I stopped by the couch putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I closed my eyes inhaling when I opened them he was standing right in front of me, not even breaking a sweat. Damn reaper powers

"Gotcha" he smirked pushing me back on the couch

"You cheated" I pouted.

"Well I don't recall any set rules Ms. Winchester" he smiled mirroring my pout. I chuckled pulling him down and kissing him putting all of my feeling behind it, as did he. It's a way of saying I love you without actually saying it.

He moved from my lips to my jaw, to my neck, I moaned slightly as he nipped at that sweet spot.

I suddenly smelt something

"Shit con the-" I started being abruptly cut off by smoke detectors. I looked up at him as we both broke into a fit of laughter.

I woke with a start. I sat up in my bed at Bobby's instinctively reaching to Con's side noticing it was empty

"Con-" I started. Then everything came rushing back to me. It was just a dream, a memory. . . Of when things were better

I clutched my pillow tightly to my chest, curling up in a ball and letting it all out.

This is the worst pain i've ever felt in my life, but why? I've never been hurt like this before. Being away from him aches. I miss his smell, his touch, running my fingers through his hair, and the feeling of being in his arms, it felt like safety, like home.

I find myself crying harder than ever, it was supposed to get easier with time, why can't I let go. My subconscious immediately slaps me in the face "because you love him you idiot, all of him! He owns your heart, body, and soul! But he betrayed you" she glowers.

I cry even more feeling utterly alone, I am alone.

I didn't dream this time, I feel into a restless sleep.

I woke up before my alarm, which is unusual. I looked in the mirror seeing the paleness of my skin, the bags and puffiness accompanying my now dull looking green eyes.

I walked downstairs to face the fire, they'll instantly know somethings wrong.

"You're up early" Sam remarked in shock

I walked over to the coffee pot pouring myself a cup of the steaming goodness.

"Figured i'd chase the dawn" I shrugged being a smartass. I turned to towards them and noted how both of their faces instantly changed they didn't even need to say a word. Of course they notice how bad I look.

I tried to find a quick change of subject

"So when do we head out?" I asked quickly

"As soon as possible, we were just waiting for you to wake up" Dean said cautiously like he was taking to someone with a loaded gun and trigger finger. God its effecting the boys too.

"Cool i'll go pack" I said turning and running upstairs before anyone could get a word out.

I started to pack my duffle. My radio went off as my alarm

"Say you love me" by Jessie Ware played. I froze.

"Say you love me to my face

I need it more than your embrace

Just say you want me, thats all it takes

Heart's getting torn from your mistakes"

I can't bring myself to turn it off. They say when you're in love all the lyrics make sense, but even more so when you're heart broken. I felt tears prick to my eyes, no! Not again please! I've cried so much already. I started to throw things from my closet into my bag

"Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try

But all that i've been thinking of

Is maybe that you might

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away"

I can't help but relate to the song as I continue to angrily pack

"Just say you love me, just for today

And don't give me time 'cause thats not the same"

Something fell on the floor. I froze slowly picking it up, it's Conor's jacket, the one he gave me on my birthday.

"Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try

But all that i've been thinking of

Is maybe that you might"

I clutched the jacket to my chest, it still smells like him. I leaned back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

I feel an overwhelming sense of devastation and myself losing control of my emotions, breaking down once more. I buried my face in his jacket and let the tears flow freely

"Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Won't you stay?

Won't you stay?

Slowly slowly you run for me,

But do you know me at all?

Someone told me love controls everything

But only if you know

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If you don't wanna try

But all that i've been thinking of

Is maybe that you might

Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say

And love's floating away

Won't you stay?

Won't you stay?"

The song finished and turned off but I can't get a grip. I hear the door open followed by the sound of footfalls I recognize as Dean's.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to his chest. Not saying a word, not needing a word.

"De it hurts, it hurts so bad and I don't know how to make it stop" I cried

"It won't stop" I cried again

"It's supposed to get easier" I whispered wiping my eyes

"Kiddo. . . I can't say I know you feel. Because I don't. But uh- me and Sammy talked, we think you should sit this one out" he said

"What" I exclaimed

"Holly. Please don't fight me on this" he sighed tiredly

"De please, I have to go, it takes my mind off of. . ." I trail off in a broken voice I barely recognize as my own

"Maybe thats the problem, you're running and everything's catching up to you. Just please try kiddo, Bobby will be here the whole time" he said reassuringly

I nodded in hesitation, silently agreeing with my brother, every part of me knowing he's right. I've been running from this mostly because I know, I know that what I feel now is nothing compared to whats coming.

I watched anxiously as the tail lights of the impala disappeared down the drive way.

"Squirt they'll be fine" Bobby said looking at me from the table with sympathy.

I walked over and took a seat across from him.

"Am I really that transparent?" I asked in a tone meant to be light, god I barely recognize my own voice anymore

"When it comes to your brothers. . . and I just know you" Bobby smiled sadly

"How ya holding up Holls?" Bobby sighed

"I'd be lying if I said I was fine" I chuckled slightly

He didn't say a word urging me to continue

"i've never felt like this before, and i'd give anything to make it stop. But I know this is just the beginning, and it hurts, god it hurts so bad" I feel unwelcome tears prick my eyes "it feels like the sun has set and hasn't risen for weeks. If I thought about it before, I never imagined anything could be this bad. I've felt real physical pain before but nothing like this" I cried

"Squirt I wish there was something I could do-" Bobby started

I shook my head wiping my eyes "no, no Bobby you've done so much. Theres no way I can possibly thank you enough. . . Ever, you saved us in every way imaginable, you're our family" He nodded, his answering smile never reaching his eyes. I know he hates seeing me like this, but honestly theres nothing anyone can do not even myself.

"I'll live promise, baby steps" I mumbled to myself

"Yeah i'll drink to that" he chuckled taking a swig of beer

"How bout a movie squirt?" He asked

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better "sounds good" I replied.

I'm surprised Bobby wasn't down for the count after our fifth Western movie, I'm getting pretty damn sleepy myself. But i'm scared to sleep, scared because i'll unconsciously face the truth, the truth I wouldn't dare face while i'm awake. I look to Bobby and sigh, is this a good idea? Well what the hell?

"Hey Bobby?" I asked

"Yeah squirt" he said turning to look at me.

"I'm just curious, how did you know she was the one. You're wife?" I asked quickly bracing myself for a "don't ask" like when I asked dad about mom growing up. He looked at me in shock for a moment, his face softened

"Squirt is that how you feel about him?" He asked, I nodded trying to fight tears away

"Well Karen was. . . I dunno kid, it's just a feeling. She was it, my everything. . ." He trailed off in memory

"Bobby i'm sorry I-" I started

"It's okay" he smiled "is this how you really feel about him? That he's your it?" He asked

"No matter how many times I try to deny it, it's like deep down I know" I said feeling tears roll down my cheeks

"I know I love him but I don't know if I can do this" I cried

"Squirt you're strong. You have a lot of thinking to do and a big decision to make. You have to put yourself and all of your feelings first. You have a strong instinct, I know you're daddy taught you well. Trust the feelings deep down, the real ones. Not the ones on the surface, you're scared Holly and thats okay. Things like this, these decisions, love, it was never meant to be easy. Now a days we have to fight for what we have, and if you trust yourself and feel that it's worth it, you fight for that until the end"

I find myself hugging Bobby and relishing in the comfort he offers.

"I wish so many things were different" I broke into hysterics "I wish I had a mom. . . I wish dad was back" I cried

"Sometimes I wish that for you three too" he rubbed my back soothingly

I pull from his grip and looked him in the eye

"You've been more than that, you've been our home for as long as I can remember" I cried

"Thank you" I said

"You don't have to thank-" he started but the phone rang cutting us off I smiled as he answered wiping tears from my eyes.

"Whoa Sam slow down" Bobby said, my stomach dropped, what happened

"Bobby give me the phone" I said

He switched it to speaker

"Sam whats happening? Wheres Dean?!" I asked frantically

"Holly-" he started

"Sam just tell me!" I yelled

"A siren has Dean under it's spell and I need help" Sam said

Shit "we'll be there in less than an hour" I said giving Bobby a curt nod.

We hit the road, i've never seen Bobby drive so fast. But he knows what this means as much as I do, Sirens drive you to kill the ones you love. It's a fact if Dean's under the siren's spell he will try to kill Sam, the thought alone makes me feel physically sick.

We pulled up to the motel

"Bobby Dean's here. The siren could've got both, whats better than one killing for you?" I said worriedly

"Two fighting and killing each other" Bobby answered.

"I'm heading in first stay back" Bobby said

"No Bobby these are my brothers" I said sternly

"I'll handle them you get the siren" I said

"Remember it has to be at the right time" he said. I rolled my eyes taking out my bronze knife,

"Got it, wait until one of the boys goes for the kill shot" I said, surprised at how level I am right now

I ran upstairs to the motel door and put my ear to the wall, signaling Bobby to stay back

"Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone" Dean said

"That so?" Sam asked. I can tell by the tone of both their voices they're both under the spell. They aren't my brothers right now

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets" Dean said, crap not this

"Oh, yeah? What secrets?" Sam asked

"The phone calls to Ruby for one" Dean spat. What the hell happened?! They are so not hunting with out me anymore

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?" Sam asked

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?" Dean asked

"None of your business" Sam said

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs" Dean said. Fuck! Don't do this guys! I really want to intervene but it's not time yet.

"OK, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near!" Sam yelled. Son of a bitch Sammy! Why'd you go there!

"That's crap" Dean said

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell for Holly. Boo hoo. Think about what she's gone through too Dean, it's not only you. You're selfish" Sam was cut off. I can hear my brothers fighting

"You're not standing in my way anymore!" Sam yelled. Suddenly they both crashed out the door onto the floor. I stayed out of sight, not yet.

Dean grabbed an emergency axe

"Do it. Do it for me, Dean" the siren said

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?" Dean raised the axe

Holy shit now! I grabbed the axe from Dean punching him in the face and stabbing his shoulder with the bronze. He yelled in pain as I swiftly pulled it out, I kneeled next to Sam and stabbed his shoulder as well.

I pulled out the knife from Sam's shoulder, Before siren was even at the end of the hall I took aim not even standing and launched my knife piercing it directly in the heart.

The boys and Bobby looked to me in shock. Damn that was quick, I guess reaper skills give me quicker reflexes.

I stood up to give the boys some room. I walked over to the now dead siren and pulled the knife from his back.

I can already sense the awkwardness radiating from where the boys stand before I even make it back.

God our family is so screwed. Without a word I walked over and wrapped Dean in the tightest hug possible, which he returned confused at my show of affection. I immediately did the same to Sam.

I took a step back and looked at the boys, the awkwardness toned down a lot

"I heard everything, you were both under a spell, please don't hold this against each other, just drop it" I plead. They both nodded sadly, I know they won't drop it, but we'll be okay for now. I hope, these two are all I have.

We walked back to the impala,

"damn kiddo, you know a cut with bronze works. You didn't need to stab us" Dean said

"Not that experienced with sirens De, I needed to be sure". I clapped both their injured shoulders laughing at the look they sent me.

"Thats what you get for leaving me behind, and not calling sooner" I scolded

"Yes ma'am" Dean chuckled

"Won't happen again" Sam smirked

I climbed between the boys in the front seat of the impala. I guess i'm a cushion for the new tension between them. The thought alone makes me sigh. Theres too much to think about right now

I can't help but take Bobby's words into consideration, I do have a big decision to make. . .and I have to think of myself.

These thoughts trouble me as I find myself drifting into an unwelcome sleep.

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading!

Remember to review next chapter coming soon (lol that rhymed...kinda)

As always, I hope you enjoyed


	76. Chapter 76

I picked up my burger about to take a bite, it's the first thing i've eaten all day.

"Get that to go" Sam said standing with Dean. I shot him a major bitchface

"Kiddo just eat in the car" Dean stated. I put down my burger unhappily with a major pouting face not moving a muscle. I'm starving, the boys found a case where nobody is dying in a town, I wasn't really paying attention when they were talking about it. The case can wait for like ten more minutes.

"Holland lets go" Sam said impatiently looking to Dean

"Kiddo I will carry you out" Dean smirked finding humor in the situation

"You wouldn't" I challenged. He wouldn't dare we're in a diner full of people

"Oh kiddo you should know by now if you throw down the challenge I'll be more than happy too-" he started, before I could even register he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder "pick it up" he chuckled at his own pun, if I could only see his face I know he's smirking. Sam just shook his head in amusement

"De put me down!" I squirmed. Almost the entire diner is staring! I must've turned every shade if red possible.

"I swear to god you better not fart!" I stated pissed off

"Dean!" I yelled in exasperation grumbling I finally gave up

"We're outside you can put me down" I stated

"Hmm what do you think Sammy?" Dean turned to Sam

"I'll walk! I'll walk! just put me down!" I yelled

Suddenly I was back on my feet again sending the both of them glares

"No hard feelings kiddo" Dean rustled my hair, I hit his hand away

"Shoulder carrying?! Really?! I'm almost eighteen years old not six" I exclaimed

"Sorry Holls we need to get there" Sam chuckled at the look I was sending

"Don't be so mad, here peace offering" Sam handed me my food, I took it as my stomach grumbled unhappily

"Just because my stomach accepts your apology doesn't mean i'm not still mad as hell" I stated climbing back into the impala

"Sure kiddo" Dean chuckled. He knows I can't stay mad at them long.

After eating my mood improved drastically, I was no longer becoming pushed to violence mad.

"Sorry for acting like a brat" I said, both of them looked to me in amusement

"You're not yourself when you're hungry" Dean chuckled as I slapped his arm

"How much longer?" I asked, I have no idea where we are

"A few more hours" Sam answered, I nodded laying down in the backseat not to sleep, to think.

Thinking, i've been doing that a lot lately. It's hard, I much rather not think about things like this but I have too. I will myself to not cry thinking about this no matter how hard. But it never works, tears unwillingly spring to my eyes. I wipe them away quickly, when did things get so fucked.

"Kiddo we're here" Sam said nudging me with his arm, well those few hours passed quick. I guess I was really spaced.

"So what happened again?" I asked in reference to the guy we're about to interview

"Guy named Jim got capped and walked away" Dean answered

"Capped in the ass" I raised an eyebrow

"My thoughts exactly" Dean chuckled

"Shot in the heart, walked away clean" Sam answered

"Well damn" I remarked

"Yup, lets go" Dean said

"Hey De, shot to the heart? Does he give love a bad name" I chuckled at my own Bon Jovi pun getting a smirk from Sam and a bitchface from Dean

Dean climbed out of the car. I followed suit

"Now, you three said you were bloggers?" Jim asked

"Yes, sir. Floored by the Lord dot com" I smirked at the name

"All of God's glory fit to blog" Dean added, Sam glanced at us and cleared his throat

"Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle?" I asked

"It was. Plain as day" Jim said

"Why do I get the feeling that is not true?" I asked looking him directly in the eye, something is seriously wrong here.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't" Jim said

"There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston" He continued

"Well, how do you explain it?" I asked

"Look, honestly" He started looking over at his daughter

"I was nobody's saint—not exactly father of the year, either" He said

"Okay" Dean said

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop? I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance" Jim said

"That so?" I asked

"I had this feeling—like angels were watching over me" he said, I resisted the urge to laugh in disbelief. Oh buddy if only you knew the truth about the god you pray to and your angels.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand" Jim said

"Well, we'll just have to try" Sam said

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Dean asked. Jim looked at us with a confused expression

"No" he answered

"Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?" I asked, his look of confusion turned to one of you-people-are-insane.

"Why are you asking this?" He asked

"It's nothing, never mind" Sam said

We headed out and checked in to our motel, research time, Sam headed out awhile ago to interview another survivor

"Dean, whats going on?" I sighed looking to him

"What?" He asked

"You and Sam, seriously it can't still be about the siren thing" I said

"Holly-" he paused "I have nothing to say"

"I heard everything to Dean. . .he's still our brother just like through every fucked up thing i'm still your sister. This is just one of those fucked up things we have to get past just please De, let this one go" I said

He nodded

"I mean it De, we've been through too much to give up on each other now" I stated, he looked to me and sighed. That was a low blow

"Holly I'll try and I promise i'm not giving up, this is all so fucked and you know that. . . I'll try" he said, I nodded not really believing him. I mean i'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed at Sam too because I am really pissed

Speaking of Sam, a key was placed in the door, I grabbed my gun just in case. Sam walked in, I slowly placed it back on the table

"Anything?" I asked

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary" Sam said, I scoffed. This is seriously wrong.

"Any sign of a deal?" Dean asked

"No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked

"Not since Cole Griffith" I answered turning my laptop and showing Sam the article

"He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death we could find" Dean recalled

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked. I know what i'm thinking, I seriously hope i'm wrong.

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is" Dean said

"Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" Sam scoffed, sam's right as much as I wish this could be chalked up to miracles.

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers" Dean said

"I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light" Dean said. I sighed, this is so wrong.

" 'cause there's no one around to carry them" I said finally standing from the table and walking over to pour myself some coffee, leaning on the counter and trying to relax as my fear was voiced. Of course this has to do with reapers

"nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine?" Dean said

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might" Sam said, looking to me cautiously. I shifted uncomfortably, no way Sam. I can't

"No I have a better idea" I said

"the kid?" I said when neither were catching on

"The kid's a doornail" Dean said

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him" I said

"I love how matter-of-fact we are about this. Strange lives" Dean chuckled

We headed out to Cole's grave and set up to summon his spirit

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked

"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out" Sam answered

"Guys we don't need all of this, I could just talk to him" I shrugged

"A little too late for that kiddo" Sam chuckled

I sighed sitting cross legged by the grave

"What?" Dean asked

"This job is jacked, that's what. I mean tell me to gank a monster and i'm game, but nobody's dying and we're gonna ruin that. It just seems like a douche thing to do. But I get it the natural order blah blah blah. It just seems so screwed" I stated honestly

"Like you said kiddo natural order" Sam sighed

Dean chuckled "You don't see the irony in that? I mean, we're like the poster kids of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death"

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" Sam said

"We're no different than anybody else" Dean said

"I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. Holly's has reaper in her"

"Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither is Holly or me. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be" Sam said

"Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche" Dean shrugged. I shook my head and stood as we prepared to finish the ritual

"Hey!" The groundskeeper yelled. Well shit

"What are you doing here?!" He asked

"Uh—" Sam searched for an answer

"Just take it easy" Dean directed at the man

"What the hell is this?!" The man looked at the pentacles we've drawn along with the candles and bowls.

"Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like" Dean attempted to reason

Well theres only one thing to do now.

"Looks like devil worship to me!" The man exclaimed

"No no no no-" Sam started. I shrugged walking over and clocking the man in the face. I knew something was instantly wrong when I made contact, and when he didn't fall back unconscious. He snapped his head back with white eyes staring directly into mine.

"Now now sweetheart that wasn't very polite" his voice is chilling, I instantly recognize it. It's Alistair

Before I can even react I'm in the air. I hit a tree and instantly see white spots clouding my vision, shit. I hit my head hard that son of a bitch.

I fall in and out of consciousness. I see Sam using his abilities on Alistair and Alistair smokes out. He's strong, he's been working with Ruby. I feel a pang of disappointment and betrayal, he promised he would stop. He promised me.

I wake up in the motel room, Sam Dean and Pamela are discussing. Whats she doing here?

"Hey Holls how you feelin'?" Sam asked, I didn't answer him.

"Hey Pam. Whats going on?" I asked, Sam furrowed his brow in confusion that I just deliberately ignored him.

"New plan kiddo" Dean smirked

"Well we found the reaper was kidnapped by demons, cue Alistair, if you kill a reaper under the Solstice moon-" Dean started

"Solstice, tomorrow night?" I asked

"Yup, and you got yourself a broken seal" Dean said great more reaper crap

"Theres a way to kill a reaper?" I asked

"Apparently, so me and Sam are doing that spirit walk thing to get a perk of whats going on, you're staying with Pamela" Dean stated, Pam scoffed

"You're brother obviously doesn't understand the seriousness of switching plains" Pam said

"No way in hell i'm staying Dean, i'm going to keep you two out of trouble" I stated crossing my arms over my chest and arching my eyebrow sending Dean my this is not up for argument look.

"Holly" He said calmly, too calmly it's unnerving "you are going to sit your ass in that chair and you are staying right here if I have tie you down myself" He gave a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes, yes he's my brother and yes he can be intimidating

Okay now i'm seriously pushing my luck but he's not the only one who can get pissed, i'm not scared of him

"Am I?" I asked in a challenging tone, the tension practically suffocating

"Yes you are" he said in that fatherly tone, well he hasn't used that in a while

"Who's to say I won't follow you, I did it at the hospital i'll just do it again" I threatened

"You're bluffing" he scoffed

"Try me" I remarked. He sighed running a hand through his hair knowing theres no way around this. He looked to Sam who just shrugged

"On our terms, if something goes south you get out that very second understand" he said sternly, I nodded not really agreeing

"Lets do this" I stated looking to Pam who smiled sweetly

"I knew there was a reason I like you. You handle your stubborn brothers very well" She chuckled

"Family trait" I shrugged. We laid down on the beds. I laid next to Dean, not necessarily wanting to be next to Sam at the moment.

Pamela whispered the incantation, It was something in latin, I think?

I sat up with Dean

"So much for shooting blanks" Dean scoffed

"So Pam plan B?" Dean said, I stood up.

"Uh De?" I gestured to our sleeping bodies and Sam standing while his body was on the bed.

"Oh I am so feelin' up Demi Moore" Dean smirked, I scoffed shaking my head

"Lets go" I said. Dean walked out, I went to follow but Sam stopped me

Holly wait, can I talk to you for a second" Sam said

"Shoot" I shrugged leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest

"Whats going on, did I do something?" He asked

"Yes you did" I replied bitchily

"Look whatever I did-" he started

"You lied to me Sam! Did you really think you could keep this a secret when you promised! You promised me you stopped" I stated

"Holly just please" he sighed "don't tell Dean"

I scoffed "of course thats what you're worried about. . . No Sam I won't but When he finds out, trust me he will and it won't be pretty, I am not backing you this time" I stated he nodded sadly. I unfolded my arms and walked outside meeting Dean

"Everything good?" He asked looking to Sam

"Fine" I gave a fake smile "lets get to it" I stated

We started walking down the street, a jogger ran directly through Sam

"Wow" I chuckled

"That was wild" Dean chuckled, he suddenly stuck his arm in Sam's chest

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dean smirked

"Get out of me" Sam said with a bitchface

"Don't be such a prude" I chuckled as we continued walking

We've officially got nothin'

"Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours. No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?" Dean said, I scoffed hitting his arm to no avail my hand just passed through

"Ew that felt weird" I shook my hand

"Hey. Three o'clock. Kid in the window" Sam said, we looked and saw Cole

After a nice meeting where the ghost kid hurled a soccer ball at my head we all gained common ground. Cole agreed to talk

"I was outside all morning" Cole shrugged

"They tell you to be careful when it's cold" he continued

"Cold air can cause an asthma attack?" Dean asked

Cole nodded

"But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body" he said

"And that's when you saw the man?" I asked

"Creepy old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but...I didn't want to go" he said looking to his mom who's currently downing vodka

"Reaper" Sam looked to me, I nodded

"How'd you get rid of him?" I asked

"I didn't. The black smoke did" he answered

"Black smoke?" Dean asked

"It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he" Cole said

"Do you know where the smoke went?" Dean asked

"No. But I know where it is"

The lights suddenly flickered and the air got cold, oh shit. Not now

"They're back" Cole said

"Who?" Sam asked

"A reaper?" Dean asked

"No. Two" I answered. I feel Conor, I would know his presence anywhere but theres someone with him, another familiar presence. Cole vanished a flash of light pushed past us up the stairs

Conor appeared at the top of the stairs, my heart sank. He looks good, more than good actually. I have to keep my composure, don't think be detached.

"Holly" He greeted, his voice holding an undercurrent of emotion. No I can't think like this, not now.

"Conor" I replied with no emotion in my voice. A women appeared next to him, she seemed vaguely familiar. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Is it wrong to feel a pang of jealousy, why is she touching him? A disturbing thought suddenly hits me, has he moved on?

"Are you okay?" She asked, he didn't answer, he looked at me and cocked his head to the side suddenly realizing something.

The women walked down the stairs

"Holly, Dean" She smiled overly sweet

"You have me at a loss" Dean said, then it hit me, holy shit

"Dean this is Tessa. I don't expect you to remember much" I sent her a cold glare, she tried to take my brother away and I am not okay with that. I never will be, she made me believe for a second I would lose Dean.

"I can help with that" She took a step forward and pulled him into a kiss

"Tessa" Dean gave a nod as he remembered everything

"Holly can I talk to you in private please?" Conor asked

"Holly" Sam said the boys looked to me worriedly , I gave them a slight smile

"Yes" I answered. I walked by Conor up the stairs and heard him follow. We entered a room, I heard Conor close the door. I turned around to face him, an awkward silence passed. He stood with an unreadable emotion on his face

"You look good Conor, really" I stated emotionlessly, a look of pain crossed his face as If he read my mind

"Appearances can be deceptive" he replied quietly not meeting my gaze.

"what are we doing in here?" I shook my head "honestly I'm tired. . . Of everything. You wanted to talk, lets talk" I said calmly giving nothing away

A look of anger suddenly crossed his face "an out of body experience, really?" He asked incredulously

"It's really none of your concern" I said

"Yes it is! Everything you do concerns me!" He stated

"You have no right to be mad right now! I'm working a case" I exclaimed, composure going out the window

"You have no regard for your own safety!" He stated shaking his head

"It's not my safety I have to worry about!" I yelled back

"Do you realize how dangerous this is!" He stated

"Everything about my life is dangerous" I said slowly regaining my composure.

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck

"They're taking reapers, you should go" I said

"You're telling me! I have half the mind to take you and force you right back into your body! Seriously do you not understand!" He yelled. He will not make me feel like i'm a child, not now

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Tell me why Conor!" I yelled

"Because I need to protect you" he stated

"Because it's your job" I concluded

"Because I care about you" he said. I looked into his eyes, he meant it.

"Nothings changed Conor" I looked down and sighed. I can't do this right now

"Holly I-" he started, the lights blew out and everything went dark. The house started to shake.

"Run now" he stated

"No. No I am not leaving you!" I said

"Holland now!" He yelled shoving me towards the door as black smoke blew past into the room. I ran straight into Dean.

"It's here!" I said frantically

"I know" Dean stated

"It took Tessa" Sam said. I spun around, Conor, no no no he was right behind me

"Conor!" I yelled running down the hall and skidding to a halt by the room we were just in

"No! No!" I yelled turning to face the boys "he was just here I-I was just with him" I said frantically

"Hey Holls it's okay" Dean said

"No! No it's not! We only have a few hours until nightfall and you know what happens if we don't make it in time!" I yelled in hysterics as I hit a lamp. It flew and hit the wall, we all froze

"How'd you-" Sam started

"No idea" I replied

"She's raging mad thats how" Cole appeared

"You'll help us?" I asked

"You're pissed enough, they need work" Cole said turning to Dean

"Hit me" Cole said to Dean

"What, no" Dean replied

Cole suddenly punched him in the, well you know. This should be fun

I swear Conor better be okay, if they think i' ragging now they have no idea. Cole pointed out an old morgue,

"It's there" he said

"Thank you Cole" I smiled

"The lady will leave me alone after this right" he asked

"I'll do everything I can" I said he nodded and vanished

"You okay?" Sam asked

"I'm fine." I stated

"We need to get in there." I said taking a step forward, Dean stopped me

"Kiddo you're crazy if you think i'm letting you go in there with clouded judgement" he stated

"Trust me I can see perfectly clear" I scoffed walking around him

"Holly this is serious" he said sternly

"I know that Dean" I stated, he nodded.

We headed in

"Holls stay back in case we get in trouble" Dean said

I nodded in to much shock to argue Conor, Tessa, and the other reaper are lying motionless in an eight point star. Something so powerful is now so weak.

The boys used their new found "skills" to beat a demon

Another they didn't see quickly circled them in a chain made of iron.

Alastair quickly walked around with a shot gun, oh no. He shot at Dean and Dean disappeared. Then reappeared clutching his waist

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" Alastair smirked, the boys just sent him a glare

"Alastair. You bastard" Dean said

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" Alastair taunted looking directly at Sam

"It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?" He asked

"Go to hell" Sam said

"Ah, if only I could" he turned away crossing the room picking up a scythe, shit. The boys signaled me to stay put

"But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole" he stated

"To kill death?" Dean asked

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings. And instead now I have three. The pretty boys just a plus" he ran the scythe dangerously close to Conor's neck. No.

Conor is currently fuming and fighting whatever force is holding him down. It hurts to see him so helpless.

Alastair lead the scythe to the old man

"Moons in the right spot, lets get started shall we" he smirked

He lifted the old man and said an incantation putting the scythe up to his neck and killing him, he then moved to Conor. No the boys better think of something quick

He lifted Conor, Conor whispered something in his ear then smirked. Alastair hit him repeatedly, no.

"No!" I yelled, I ran from my spot and tackled Alastair to the ground hitting him repeatedly.

We both stood circling each other, I heard the boys yelling but payed no attention

"Oh sweetheart you'll remember soon enough. All the fun we had for that short time you were there" He said, I punched him in the face hard, he fell to the ground picking up the Scythe, I

barely jumped out of the way quick enough when he swung. I noticed the chandelier fall and the trap break before I could even blink Conor pushed me to the ground as Alastair took another swing stabbing Conor in the stomach.

"Conor" I screamed then reality shifted. I'm in a parking lot with Tessa, Conor is on the ground. I ran over to him

"He'll be fine, here we don't have much time" She tossed me a set of keys

"Get to the next town over check into a motel. I'll let your brothers know where you are" she said. I helped her

put Conor into the passenger seat of the car

"Why isn't he healing?" I asked panicked

"The wound is from a scythe, it'll take a while you should probably stitch it, now hurry go" she said. I shut the door and ran over to the drivers side speeding off. I let out a breathe of air I didn't know I was holding as soon as we hit the highway.

Conor's POV:

I slowly came into consciousness remembering everything. I want to scream at her, I want to yell at her. How could she do something so idiotic! She could've gotten hurt or worse killed! Deep down I know the answer, I know why she did it. Thats whats killing me the most on the inside because I feel the same.

I have since before she even knew of my existence. I just didn't know I could feel love, I didn't accept what I was feeling then because I believed I didn't deserve it, and maybe I was right. Even now I still deny what we are to each other, Castiel reminded me on that night but she didn't hear that part.

Thats a story for another time, to make it short these past two years haven't been the first time i've watched over her.

I love her so much it frightens me. In my entire existence I never thought it was possible to feel so strongly about someone, and I never thought it was possible to hurt so much. I miss her, every second of the day.

I still stayed. . . Even after she told me to leave. I was always around but I know how to be untraceable, she doesn't even know I was there through everything. . .

I watched her break down, I watched her get pissed, and I watched her cry.

Even with tears staining her flawless skin she was still. . . Infinitely beautiful, still goddess like.

She is Aphrodite in every way imaginable, and I was never deserving of her heart.

In those moments I wanted so bad to comfort her, to pull her into my lap and hold her to my chest while she cries. To tell her everything will be okay, that she is strong. But then I remembered this is my fault, she feels like this because of me, she didn't even want me touching her.

This revelation unearthed an unbearable ache from the depths of what soul she believes I have. But in truth I have no soul, not without her, she is my soul.

I never once believed it was her who needed me, it was I who needed her all along.

Out of the of darkest of times, thoughts, and memories. She was my light, my savior guiding me out of what I believed to be an eternity of misery. She's my constant reminder of more, that theres more to life, to death, to myself. She reminded me who I am, she's my reason.

I knew I was never worthy of her love from the moment I met her, she has and always will be the meaning for my existence, she's my more, my everything.

I haven't taken my eyes off her since we got into the car. Her expression is blank, she's white knuckling the steering wheel. I can't tell how she feels by looks but I can feel it myself. She's tense and putting on her game face, hiding any emotion.

I never wanted it to be like this, I never wanted her to feel like this. . .ever. I would die a thousand deaths just to see a genuine smile, to see that glint in her eyes, to hear her giggle or laugh one more time. What have I done?

I didn't even notice we pulled up to the motel I haven't stopped looking at her. It's like she's working on auto pilot, it's the adrenaline but I can tell it's starting to wear off

"You need stitches" I heard her say quietly. She grabbed a bag and walked around the car as I stepped out and stumbled slightly

"Shit" she mumbled catching me, I felt her pull my arm around her shoulder and take half my weight. I looked down at her, she was focused on her task straight ahead.

Holly's POV:

I can't do this, I can't think about this. Tonights events are still rushing through my mind. I have to focus on this and nothing else, it's too hard to think about the "what if's" right now.

I walked in the room and steadied him on the edge of the bed. The reality of the situation sinking in as the adrenaline wears off.

I could've lost him, the thought alone makes me feel physically sick. I still love him, and I could've lost him.

I picked up the bag and walked around standing in front of him as he took off his shirt.

I feel his eyes focused on me, I refused to look up as I felt fresh tears stain my cheeks

I picked up the needle and thread not even realizing how bad I was shaking until I felt his hands wrap around mine taking the objects from my hands and setting them on the table

I tried to focus on the quilt pattern. He brushed his thumb over my knuckles softly, his touch feeling like pure electricity coursing through me.

"Holly" he said softly "look at me please" he said in a pleading voice, and as if i'm under some kind of spell, I raised my head and looked into his eyes

"I thought I was going to lose you" I whispered brokenly. I feel a pull to him stronger than ever before. I need him

He wrapped his hands around my waist gently and looked into my eyes again.

Before I even had time to react he roughly pulled me down so I was straddling him.

I tried to push away from him but it was an action in vain, he wrapped his arms tightly around me to the point where I could barely move. I gave up, burying my face in the crook of his neck and crying, breaking down completely

"Shhh it's okay" he kissed the top of my head, "i'm so sorry. Holly I love you. . .I love you more than you'll ever know" he said in a broken vulnerable voice causing me to cry even more, I pulled back slightly looking up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity of his words in them.

"I still love you Con. . . I never stopped, always with everything right" I choked out.

"Always with everything" he smiled sadly

We just stayed like that, a few moments of comfortable silence passed before be cupped my face in his hands.

"Do you trust me? Can you trust me again?" He asked I nodded feeling fresh tears pool in my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He crashed his lips to mine in a mixture of desperation, love, and need which I immediately returned matching his fervor

We pulled apart leaning our foreheads together, catching our breath

"God I was so scared" I cried. Still shaking.

"Hey" he said, I noticed his eyes looked red rimmed, he was crying too.

He placed his hand over mine and put it on his chest

"You can feel me right?" He asked, I nodded wiping my eyes with my free hand

"I'm real, i'm here and I promise i'm not going away ever. . . Unless you want me too?" he said with somewhat fear in his eyes.

"No-no I don't" I said, a hint of relief crossed his features as he visibly relaxed.

"I should finish your stitches" I said suddenly remembering the wound

"It's okay, it's starting to heal" he said, I looked down and noticed the slash decreased in size to the point of no longer needing stitches.

I hugged him tightly again staying exactly how we are.

He laid down suddenly, taking me with him so that I am laying with my head resting on his chest. The constant rise and fall a familiar comfort.

"The depth of my feeling for you scares me" I admitted

"I know. . . I feel it too" he said gazing down at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes resembling fear.

"I'm just so scared, the thought of losing you- I mean what if something bad happens to you, or one day you don't want me anymore what if i'm not good enough and you leave. I feel like you can hurt me again and again, you can destroy me and i'll still love you. Today's just kinda been a wake up call ya know" I said my body betraying me as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks

"No, hey Holly look at me. I am never leaving you again. Without you my existence has been. . .meaningless" he sighed

"I would do anything to never feel that way again. Don't you realize you're my everything and I want you, all of you. Forever, but I understand if you don't feel the same" he said

"How many times do I have to say it. I am yours completely. You own my heart, body, and soul. What do I have to do to make you believe that?" I asked in exasperation. He looked at me mulling something over in his head

"What do I have to do Conor?" I asked again

"There's one thing. . . ." He trailed off

"What is it?" I asked immediately

"Marry me? Be mine forever" He asked. I froze, my world stopping. We just got back together! I can't marry him! Can I? I'm only seventeen! I love him unconditionally with everything, I really do, but marriage?

His eyes searched mine frantically for any hint of emotion. He looked at me expectantly

"Con I-just I" I started, my words failing me. He cut me off by leaning down and kissing me passionately.

"You don't have to make any decisions now. Just please-think it over" it was a more a plea than a request. He took my hand, I felt his lips brush over my knuckles. I felt his eyes on me, I looked up to meet his intense gaze once again.

"I will, promise. Just-so many things happened today" I sighed

"I know, you're tired. It's okay, get some sleep. I'll stay up and wait for the guys" he said kissing the top of my head.

No, I want to talk more! Theres so many things I need to say, so many things I need to ask!

I feel myself unwillingly drift off into a troubled sleep, too many thoughts on my mind to count. But his words play like a recording in my head "marry me? Be mine forever" Can I?

Uh-oh there it is! As always I hope you enjoyed!


	77. Chapter 77

Conor's POV:

Feeling the weight of her laying on my chest, in my arms is a familiar comfort. One that I never want to lose again. I look down to her sleeping form, her light golden olive skin is flawless with a faint but perfect dusting of freckles around her nose, her long wavy blonde hair is pooled around her shoulders, her lips are parted slightly, her breathing is even. She looks like a goddess, even in her sleep.

I can't look away. I love watching her sleep, she's so peaceful, it's just entrancing. I know it may seem strange to some people, but I don't think anyone really appreciates the comfort of the presence laying with them every night, until it's gone. She's my everything, and I never want to let her go.

Dean called I told him everything, well I gave him the shorter version of where we are, that Holly is fine. I left out the whole indecent proposal part, hell it was awkward when he asked if we were back together. Which I answered honestly.

He told me something bad happened to Pamela, it's a shame she didn't deserve to go like that. I asked if he wanted me to wake Holly but he refused, they're waiting for Bobby for Pamela's funeral anyway.

How am I supposed to tell her what happened, lately it seems it's always one hit after another. I contemplate not telling her but that wouldn't end well if she found out. I hate seeing her upset it kills me.

I hear her moan and stir slightly. She snuggles even closer to me if possible, she's wrapped around me like a vine.

I can't help but grin and let out a small chuckle of adoration at her closeness, I love it. Suddenly gorgeous peridot green eyes blink up at me.

Holly's POV:

I let out a small moan of disapproval as my body began to wake up. I turn snuggle more into the comfortable surface i've found. I hear a chuckle and feel the vibration from beneath.

I look up and am met with Conor's endless ocean eyes and a grin of adoration. That wasn't a dream last night, i'm rendered speechless. So much has happened in the past day.

"Hi" I finally find my voice

"Hi" he answers back with a soft smile, not missing a beat.

Hi, really? I guess I just don't know what to say we fought, he saved me and got slashed by a scythe, we made up, he asked me to marry him, and now i'm waking up on his chest from one of the best nights of sleep i've had in months.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, diverting me from my most recent train of thought. I look up to see a slight frown on his face.

"What?" I said

"You get this little V between your eyebrows when you're thinking, it's adorable. But you're killing me here, it makes my crazy trying to figure out whats going on in that head of yours" he takes my hand and laces our fingers together

"Con-" I start

"Please" he interrupts me.

I sigh knowing theres no way around this "just everything that happened last night" I admitted

"Is that it? Which part?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"You know" I said slightly shaking my head side to side

"No I don't, tell me what you're worried about" he frowns, and I know it's not a question

"Because I don't know. . . And i'm not sure when i'll have an answer for you, that maybe you'll get tired of waiting" I say the last part quietly

He sighs looking annoyed, great now I really did it. I try to pull my hand away and sit up but he pulls me back down never releasing my hand. His look softens immediately.

"Holls sometimes you forget that i'm well over a hundred years old, sure i'm anxious, but I can defiantly wait" he sighs "baby to have you forever i'd wait forever" he leaned down and kisses the spot between my eyebrows softly

"Please. . .don't worry, not about this" he smiled softly.

I gave a nod and rested my head on his chest again, I suddenly realized something.

"Con where are the boys?" I ask

"They called, they kind of got hung up with something" he said

"What aren't you telling me?" I know he's holding back

Conor's POV:

Here we go. . . "Pam... She never made it out of that room" I said, the look on her face breaks my heart.

"How?" She asks absentmindedly gripping my hand tighter

"A demon got to her before the boys did, i'm sorry the boys are waiting on Bobby right now. They'll call when they're ready" I said, she gave a sad nod.

She sits up sighing and running a hand through her hair

I want to ask her if shes okay but I know how she feels right now. Sadly the one time I can tell how she feels is in tragedies.

"This is our fault" she said sadly

"No Holls it's not, Pam knew the risk" I try to reassure her but I know it doesn't work.

"She told us she didn't want to get tied up in our problems again! Our problems got her killed! How can you say this isn't our fault!" She yelled before a look of guilt crossed her features.

"Holly-" I start

"I'm sorry, sorry. I'm just sick of burying friends" she sighs wipeing away the tears pooling in her eyes. God I hate this, I placed my hand on her shoulder to offer the least bit of solace and she immediately shrugged away. No. Not this again. I just got her back.

Realization crossed her features of what shes just done, her look softens as she crawls back to me and wraps me in a tight embrace, as if she's holding on for life.

Holly's POV:

I still can't believe it, she's dead. A more troubling thought crosses my mind. What if it was one of the boys instead. I sit on the edge of the bed hugging my knees with Conor sitting behind me.

I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I immediately shrug it off. I turn back and look at Conor. He looks completely crestfallen, no.

I didn't mean it, it's just been awhile since i've had anyone try to comfort me.

The look on his face breaks my heart, I do need him, more than he'll ever know. No Conor I didn't mean it. I find myself crawling over on the bed towards him and wrapping him in a crushing embrace.

"I love you" I say, his answering smile is breathtaking

"I know" he says

"Not really the answer I was hoping for" I let out a light chuckle

He sudden takes me by surprise and we're lost in a kiss full of passion and need. We pull apart and lean our foreheads together.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirks

"Very much so" I smile, our moment of peace is interrupted by my phone ringing on the nightstand

I leaned over grabbing it

"Dean" I greet trying to mask the emotions flooding me, and not doing a very good job

"He's told you" Dean concluded the source of my tone.

"Yes." I answer monosyllabic

"I'm sorry Kiddo" he said

"Theres nothing to be sorry for" I answer almost immediately, barely recognizing my own voice

"It's just-" I started but Dean cut me off

"Yeah, I know" he let out a forlorn sigh

"Where should we meet you guys?" I ask. He told and I hung up

Pam's funeral came and went, nobody said a word out loud. But if I had to, Pam i'm so sorry.

Conor had to leave as we parted with Bobby but soon after everything was silence. The ride to nowhere particular. Unpacking into yet another grimy motel.

I grab my shower bag and another set of clothes, without a word I walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

The water is hot, scalding even, but it feels good. It feels good scrubbing off the memories, the familiar smell of smoke.

As soon as I dried off I put on my baggy gray sweatpants and black camisole, followed by my mom's ring, Bobby's bracelet, and Sam's locket. I grab my brush smoothing it through my hair and walking out of the bathroom.

I didn't even realize my grip on the brush seized until the tell tale clatter when it hit the ground. Everyones attention was turned to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask in spite.

"We're hear for you and your brother you pest. You're needed" Uriel spoke first.

"what exactly are we needed for?" I glare

"seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. We have Alastair But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse" Cas explained

"And" I urge tired and overall annoyed

"Your brother was his best student, he happens to be the most qualified interrogator we've got" Uriel cut Castiel off

"You bastards no!" I yelled "you can't ask that of him!" Oh it feels good to yell

"Can't we?" Uriel asks in a mocking tone

"Why do you want Holly?" Dean asked

"Insurance" Cas answered with a look mirroring pity in his eyes. But he can't feel it, they can't feel anything

"She's your weakest point" Uriel answered then the world practically shifted, I head Sam's distant yells

When reality stops spinning I can actually tell where I am.

It's dark, the floor is cool, theres no windows and a single door, a dim light hangs over a steel table. Great, a fucking interrogation room.

I hear voices, one is Dean's

"Where the hell is she you son of a bitch!" Dean yells

"We'll bring her to you, but defy us and with the snap of my fingers she's as good as dead" Uriel said

Cas walks into the room

"Why are you doing this?!" I ask pissed off as he grabs my arm in an attempt to help me up. I break from his grip

"Because we have no other options" Cas let out a sigh. Suddenly his age showed in his eyes. He looks truly tired

"I'm am sorry you'll have to witness this side of your brother" he says, no bother I already know it's there , I was in the body of someone he tortured.

"Theres always other options" I shake my head sullenly. He lead me into the room with Dean, I immediately run into his arms. He quickly assesses me for any injuries

"Get to it" Uriel says. With that they were gone, Follow Dean's gaze to Alastair holding a dirty smirk on his face.

"No much as changed Dean, she's still your weakness" Alastair let out a dark chuckle

"Dammit Cas! I won't do it. Not with Holly here!" Dean yells as if it pains him for me to even be here

"Our terms, I will snap her neck if you do not cooperate" Uriel's voice boomed from seemingly no where

"Dean it's okay. Just get this over with so we can get back to Sammy" I say pleadingly

"No. No I don't want you to see this" he said firmly

"I already have. . ." I say as he cocks his head Not long before Cas pulled you out, I had a dream. Or what I thought was a dream, Dean I was in the body of someone you tortured. Alastair was with you, you kept asking where he had me but I was out already" I try hard to hold back tears, I will not break in the eyes of the enemy. Something dad taught me

"Interesting" Alastair hummed deep in thought "oh sweetheart, all the more fun we could've had" He smiled sickeningly sweet, it makes me want to puke.

"Hey! Don't you fucking even look at her!" Dean stated

"Oh she doesn't remember" Alastair make a tisk noise

"What are you talking about?" I cut in before Dean even had the chance

"Well looks like your feathery friend erased you memory. It's a shame, we had so much fun" he laughed darkly, Dean walked over and punched him the face

"Dean Dean Dean. The things I did to her, it makes your time in hell look like rainbows and unicorns she was-" Dean punched him again, I ran over and pulled him back

"Dean! Dean stop! He's lying, he said it himself i'm your weakness he's using it against you!" I made effort trying to pull him back

"De just clear your head and get this done" I plead with him. He gave a nod looking to Alastair

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name" Dean said menacingly

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?" Alastair quipped

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes" Dean said nonchalantly

I walked over and sat on a table in the corner, as far away as possible I muse to myself. I love my brother but. . . Well everyone in our family has dark spots, even me, but this. This scares me. I've been on the other end if that table, I know what it's like.

"Now answer the question" Dean says impassively

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to" Alastair taunted

"I'm here, aren't I?" Dean asks

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?" Alastair said

"You're gonna be disappointed" Dean countered. I find myself focusing on a flaw in the ground and trying to tone them out.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?" I heard Alastair, Dean slightly glanced at me to make sure I wasn't paying attention

Dean doesn't take the bait

"No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your precious little girl over there. Hey sweetheart, when I get out of here i'm gonna make you wish you were back in hell!" He sneered, I paid no attention

"Still nothing huh?... What about all of the things I did to your daddy?" He asked, my head snapped up at this, as did Dean's.

"Ooh that hit a nerve" he chuckled. It makes me sick to my stomach he laugh sounds good humored, he's enjoying ever second of this. Of course he is, after all he's a demon

"John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up" Alastair stared

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair" Dean said, again not taking the bait

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." I try and fail to ignore this

"Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again"

"Shut up you bastard!" I jumped from the table and take a step forward but Dean stops me.

"Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?"

I got a do-as-I-say glare from Dean and returned to my spot. Dean picked up holy water

"Now we're getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me" Alastair said

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment" Dean said filling up a syringe of holy water

"And believe me, I got a few ideas" Dean said in a tone I didn't even recognize and a smirk the unsettles me.

I flinch away at the sound of pure torture before me.

"Had enough, there plenty more?" Dean asks menacingly

He turns and dips a knife in holy water

"There's that little pig-poker. I wondered where it went" Alastair sneered

"Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad" Alastair stated, without a word Dean walks over and stabs him eliciting a sizzling noise followed by screams. I shuddered as memories of Dean torturing people, torturing me flood my mind. I find myself trembling

I feel a hand on my shoulder and find myself in the room I was in first. I look up with tears in my eyes and for once I am relieved to see Cas looking back at me.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I try and fail to mask the slight tremble in my voice. He looked to me with something marring sympathy

"You needed a break" he stated

"Isn't that against orders" I spat venomously

"Uriel isn't here" he answered

"Since when do you take orders from him?" I ask, trying to calm my nerves.

"My superiors believed I was getting to close, attached if you will to my charges" he answered. I have no reply

"Is it true? Did you take my memory of Alastair away?" I ask, afraid of the answer

"Yes, your soul was immensely damaged. It was necessary" he stated. I nodded biting back tears

"Why us? Why our family?" I ask disoriented

"Your family is very special, it's hard to explain" he shrugged

"Then explain!" I yell over Alastair's screams

"Why are you making Dean do this?" I ask

"He's doing God's work" Cas answers as if its a recording

"Torturing?! That's God's work?! Stop him, Cas, please. Before you lose my brother! Because that is not Dean in that room!" I scream

"I'm sorry" he said

"You know you sure say that a lot for someone who could never know the feeling. Your apology means nothing to me" I spat

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Cas said

"Like what?" I ask not meeting his gaze

"It wasn't supposed to be Dean to break the first seal. It was originally intended for John Winchester to break the first Seal, but he was too strong willed. All it took was for a righteous man to spill blood in hell to bring in the apocalypse" Cas said

"So this us our fault. Dean broke the first seal" I shudder at the thought "he can't know this" I shake my head.

"I'm afraid Alastair has already told him" Cas said

Dammit no. Dean no, i'm overwhelmed and suddenly anger takes over my sadness

"it's because of you!" I yell standing up to face him taking him by surprise

"You knew he was going to break the seal! You could've stopped him!" I yelled, his expression looked pained

"That would've gone against orders" he stated levelly. I slapped him hard across the face despite the fact I feel like the impact broke my hand.

Loud crashes diverted me from my path of rage,

"Dean!" I yelled running to the door, it was locked.

"Dean!" I yelled again, Cas disappeared and the noises increased

I kicked the door until I found a weak spot and it broke. I ran down the long hallway and the sight I'm met with makes me sick

Dean is lying on the ground bloody and Alastair has Cas against the wall

"Hello there sweetheart, we'll get to my plans soon" he smirks

I instantly run to Dean and drop to the ground next to him

I let out a breath of air as I feel Dean's pulse beneath my fingers

"Conor!" I call

"Conor please!" I cry out to no avail.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven" Alastair said chanting in latin Cas's eyes glow blue as light emits from him.

"Cas!" I scream running over and trying in vain to stop Alastair He screamed out as my hands seemed to burn him but he didn't release his grip on Cas

Suddenly I fell back on the ground and Alastair was pinned to the wall. Cas slumped to the ground.

I immediately spun around and saw Sam

"Sammy no" I cried, he ignored me.

"Who's killing the angels?" Sam asked

"I'll never tell you" Alastair stated

With a twist of Sam's hand Alastair began to choke

"It's not us you think we'd only kill seven, we'd kill hundreds, thousands even" he choked out

"Go ahead Sam, send me back" Alastair taunted

Sam turned to twist his hand

"Sam!" I yelled as I heard Dean choke

Alastair smoked out.

I paced on spot while Sam finished filling out the forms

"Holly-" Sam started

"No Sam! I don't even want to fucking hear it! Not from you! So hows Ruby doing huh? Hows the little bitch you chose over your family!" I yelled, getting attention from everyone else in the waiting room

"I did what I had to!" He shot back

"No Sam. You did what you wanted! Theres always other options and you know that! After what she did to me! You chose her!" I yelled. I can't even be in the same room as him. I stormed off down the hall ignoring Sam's desperate calls after me.

I breathed in as the cold night air hit my face, calming my nerves. How could he? No actually how fucking dare he?! I'm fuming oh whats Dean gonna say.

My heart sinks at the mention of Dean, he better be okay.

"Hello girl" a voice recognizable as Uriel's sounded from behind me.

"what the hell do you want now! Haven't you done enough!" I screamed Irate with scalding tears running down my cheeks, I don't even care anymore.

"You're an ungrateful little pest and while I can't kill you I can assure you'll be dealt with!" He said grabbing my wrist before I could wrench it away

The world around us shifted, I don't recognize where we are

The first thing I saw was Conor on the ground unconcious in a reaper trap, thats where he's been all day

"Conor!" I scream running over. A vice like grip grabbed my arm preventing me from moving

I felt the blood drain from my face as I was met with the white eyes of Alastair

"Now sweetheart, lets get started" he grinned manically

I looked to Uriel

"You'll never get away with this" I spat

With a sickeningly smile he was gone

I turned to punch Alastair he quickly caught my wrist and trapped my wrists behind my back with one of his. I can't move, he's stronger

"Keep fighting, I like it and it'll make it worse for you" he said so close I could feel the breath on my face. I spit hitting him directly in the face.

It was followed by a harsh slap across the face that caused my ears to wring.

Before I could even register what was happening I was suspended by my wrists, hanging with my back against the wall. I tried to kick out at him but I couldn't gain momentum.

I looked over to Conor he's conscious but can't move, just focus on Conor.

"Now now now. These won't do" He grabbed the waist band of my swears and yanked them off. I wriggled helplessly trying to fight

"Oh how I do love that fire in you" he smirked. I feel like throwing up

"Holly!" Conor called hoarsely. He sounds like he's in so much pain

He took a scalpel. I froze at the sight, he cut the straps of my tank top and slid it off down my hips. I gave him a defiant stare

"Theres that beautiful skin" he smiled, his eyes violating

I can hear Conor struggling to talk

Never cry, never show weakness in the face of the enemy. I repeat this mantra to myself

"You know I wasn't sure exactly what you were at first, I had my suspicions, such power from suck a tiny thing" he ran a cold blade across my chest leading up to my were only confirmed the first time I faced you on your own ground. Now it's obvious, your power radiates off of you, it glows around you like a halo. And to my disappointment you remembered nothing"

"Fuck you" I spat,

"Watch your language around me dear. I'll make you remember" he kissed me roughly, and in a flash i'm back. . . in hell.

Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon! I'm so sorry it's taken so long but things have been getting crazy. I can't guarantee exactly when next chapter will be out, hopefully soon! I promise guys I wouldn't ditch this story. Thank you all for you amazing and supportive reviews they keep this story going :) until next time lovely readers!


	78. Chapter 78

"No. No. This isn't real" I barely recognize my own voice

"it's as real as your mind makes it sweetheart" a chilling voice sounded

"No!" I scream looking to my surroundings. I see myself when I woke up in hell.

"Hey!" I scream desperately to my past self. "Can you hear me! Please hear me!"

I'm gagging on something, it's a chain. . . I remember this.

"This isn't real" I try yet again to break through to myself.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Thats Dean. My feet are moving before my mind even registers. I'm running, down the same corridor with the rough stone floor.

"Dean!" I scream running frantically. Something hits me knocking the wind out of me. I can't move, i'm seemingly frozen in place. I saw my past self running, the hallway never ends

"After all this time, you still think you can change things. You think you can save him" A bone chilling chuckle sounded. "After all these are but memories" Alastair circled around me, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Shut the fuck up you malicious prick" I stated through gritted teeth

"Oh sweet heart, i've missed that fire. How ever did I manage to break you, hmm no problem as soon as you're done remembering we get to start allll over again" he drawled

I continued to watch myself run, I saw past Alastair sneak up me

"No!" I scream trying desperately to stop the inevitable. I don't remember this!

"Nothing you can do now, except sit back and enjoy the show" he laughed, a chair slid behind me knocking the backs of my knees so I was forced to sit.

Suddenly we're in a separate room, I see my past self naked, strapped to a table getting my own skin flayed off

"No! You bastard!" I screamed to Alastair

"Ssh you'll miss the show" He lets out a laugh of pure malice.

"Do you except my offer yet girl" Past Alistair said with hidden contempt in his tone.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" The former version of myself stated through gritted teeth. Past Alistair continued the motion of running his hand up and down the side of my tortured body. The motion made me sick.

"Not even for the freedom of your brother, what if I toss your Daddy in the deal too" past Alistair taunted.

I saw my former self pause, not in consideration, she spit directly in past Alistair's face

"You can take your deal and stick it up your ass bitch" She stated

"Oh you stupid girl" he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard. I feel the pain radiating through my body, I can feel my past selfs pain.

Everything is passing before my eyes in flashes: my escape attempts, trying to find Dean, the torture, and lastly the pain.

The pain is yet the worst, it's one thing to remember but living it all over again. . . Its indescribable.

Suddenly everything becomes eerily still. I then see my former self, she looks like a shell of me. She looks gaunt and haunted, but the fire still burns dimly in her eyes. Past Alistair walks up behind her

"Accept yet?" He asks

"Never" she replies weakly

"Let the day begin" he chuckles cruelly. She sprints down the same endless corridor only to run into the golden figure with unnaturally bright blue eyes, taking on of a man.

I jump with a start, feeling the pressure of the metal shackles biting into my wrists.

"That was fun" Alistair remarks snidely, I instantly look over to Conor inside the the trap, he looks how I feel. Utterly broken.

"But i'd like to start anew" he says slashing both my upper thighs with a large kitchen knife. I let out a scream of pain and suddenly became light headed from blood loss, he must've hit the arteries.

He picked up a hot iron and walked over cauterizing the wounds. The pain is indescribable, I hear a continuous screaming barely recognizing it as my own. He then slashed the spot directly beneath the new scar. I have no idea the amount of time passed, my vision is fuzzy and starting to black out. I stopped screaming awhile ago, finding my throat was raw.

Loud noises sound from in front of me, I can not will my vision to focus. Next Conor is pulling me down from the chains and Lying me gently on the metal table.

Cas comes into my line of sight, I can vaguely hear them talking.

But I can partly read their lips. Cas tells Con he can't heal me, it won't work.

Con is insisting we go to a hospital. Everything goes dark.

I open my eyes dazed, dazed is the best way to describe how I feel at this particular moment. My vision is clouded and my body aches, I can't pinpoint from exactly where, everything hurts.

My eyelids along with my limbs feel heavy. I can't move, all I want to do is sleep but a constant beeping is keeping me awake.

My vision is slowly coming into focus, I see a bright light, everything is so bright and white. I glance down and see a wristband with a fake name and date of birth printed, oh i'm in a hospital.

Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. The memories of Alastair and everything he did to me flood my mind overwhelming me, the physical pain is nothing compared to what I felt, what I feel. Tears unwillingly pool in my eyes.

"Hey" Conor's voice is welcoming. His faint accent wrapping around me like a warm blanket. I feel his hand close around mine, I wince slightly as I turn my head.

"You're awake" he gives a breathtaking smile, which makes me forget my previous train of dark thoughts.

"Con" I say my voice harsh, wow i'm thirsty

"Here, slowly" he said helping me sit up with my legs hanging over the side of the bed. He hands me a glass of water which I greedily gulped.

"Hows Dean?" I ask as soon as I find my voice

"Can you ever worry about yourself" he asks, for a second I think he's angry but I see a slight smile tug at the corner of his lips. I also notice a sadness in his eyes

"Con?" I ask, he scoffs slightly

"Dean's fine, Cas healed him Saturday. I was finally able to convince him to go sleep and shower for that matter. He finally budged today and headed out about and hour ago. With the exception I never leave this chair" he said reassuringly

Wow, he actually got Dean to budge. I wonder how long it took, shit how long has it been. Realization dawns on me

"It's been almost a week" he answers my unspoken question, holy shit a week. I notice the same look of sadness lingering in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"I'm fine" I say shakily, an automatic response

"Holland" he stated sternly, all the memories i'm trying to block out refuse to leave. I'm trembling and I can't stop

"I saw you, you were out and you were screaming and writhing, DO NOT tell me you're fine" he says in anguish

"Please" I choke out

"Please don't, I can't" I state, feeling like my stomach is twisting. All of the memories I can't. I quickly grab the trash bin and hurl from all of the anxiety. I feel Con's hands rubbing my back through my dry heaving

"Holly" he sneers, it's not Con's voice. I jump and turn around weekly hitting his hands away. The fire returning to me, it's not Con, it's Alistair. I make a dash for the door, he grabs me and pins me to the bed by my shoulders

"No!" I scream

"Holly!" He yells shaking me

"Holly!" He yells again

"Get away!" I scream in hysterics fighting him

"HOLLAND!" I hear Con's desperate yell, suddenly Alistair slowly changes back to Con

"Conor" I cry

"Holly" he says in relief, I break down. I feel his arms encircle me, and I don't fight his embrace.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you. He's dead" Conor says

I vaguely hear his soothing words through all of the turmoil in my mind.

"Did you hear me?" He asks softly, I find myself incapable of speech. I slowly shook my head no

"Your brothers are on their way" he says. No no no, they can't see me like this! Especially not Dean!

"No, Con I need to see Cas" I find my voice. His initial look of shock transforms into understanding

"Hol-" he starts

"Conor please" I successfully cut him off, sending a pleading look.

"I hope you know what you're doing" he leans down and plants a kiss to the top of my head. I'm barely able to savor the feeling, he's gone.

I don't know how long i've been sitting, minutes, hours, days. Time is meaningless now. I absentmindedly play with the large bandage wrapped around my thigh.

The flutter of wings catches my attention.

"Cas" I greet, he sends me a look of sympathy

"How do you feel?" He asks, genuine concern flashing through his eyes.

"I need your help" I manage to choke out "I need you to make me forget"

"Holland. . . I'm sorry. I can't not again, the only thing I can do now is take away how you felt through all of it. You will remember everything but will feel nothing in doing so" He says with an apologetic tone.

"Thank you" I cry

"You understand what i'm going to do?" He asks

"Yes" I give a nod. He places his hand to the top of my head, everything is playing over again in reverse. Then nothing

Thanks for reading!

And seriously you guys are awesome! You're reviews mean everything


	79. Chapter 79

(Dean's POV)

I press down on the gas increasing speed as the impala glides along the road. It's silent, I haven't even bothered with the radio, or even acknowledged Sam in the passenger seat. I actually haven't even spoken to him since we first found out, I mean how could I without doing something i'd regret.

I can't believe this happened, i'd give anything to be in her place right now but i'm not.

Unfortunately Alastair was taken care of before I could get my hands on him one last time.

Cas told me everything sparing no details and it makes me sick knowing everything she's gone through. If I knew she was there, in hell with me, I wouldn't have stopped until Alastair's insides were out.

It's been nearly a week and she's still not awake, I didn't even want to leave the hospital but Conor assured me he wouldn't leave her side. I'm worried, she should've woken up by now, but i'm even more worried about her. She didn't remember everything from hell and it was all suddenly bought back to her.

She needs to wake up, I need her to wake up. She's my little sister it's my job to protect her. We obviously failed at that.

I pull into the motel parking spot. I follow Sam into the room and slam the door behind me

Sam calls my name, I just shrug off my jacket like I didn't hear him. He's just asking for it

"Really Dean. C'mon man-" Sam says pleadingly

"Not the time Sam." I cut him off, I was planning on ignoring him until I heard him let out a scoff.

"What do you want from me Sam?" I ask tiredly

"I want you to talk to me! To stop brushing me off!" He states, thats fucking it!

"Alright! You wanna talk lets talk! What do you want to hear Sam?! That this is all your fault! Because it is! I would tell you but it would be falling on death ears! How many fucking times did we warn you about this!" I yell, not caring about what I say anymore. For once i'm not going easy on him, she could've died because of him.

"Dean you have to understand-" Sam started

"You don't think I understand?! What Sam! That you were desperate! Thats not why Sam! You just let her walk off like that!" I state exasperated

"What was I supposed to do Dean!" Sam exclaims

"I don't know Sam! Maybe fucking stop her! You just let her go when you knew! You knew Alastair was still out there! She almost died! And I don't blame her for not wanting to be around you! You went to Ruby for help, after everything she's done to Holly!"

"You know Sam sometimes I think you forget where your priorities lie. She's our sister! I wouldn't care if I were dying in the next room Sam you should've went after her" I state

"I know, you think I don't know that. I have been regretting this since the second it happened Dean. Everything is my fault! I get that! Holly's our sister Dean, I love her, she is and always will be a top priority so don't second guess me on that, she almost died and its on me" He says, looking truly broken.

"Yeah well i'm second guessing a lot of things right now-" my phone vibrates cutting me off.

It's a text from Conor, shes awake. It feels like a weight was lifted from my shoulders

"She's awake. Now we are going to go back to that hospital and you are going to fix this. I don't care how long it takes. If something like this ever happens again I swear you'll end up in the hospital right with her" I threaten him and grab my jacket walking out the door. He is my little brother but I will not sugarcoat this, not when it involves our sister's life.

(Holly's POV)

"Holly" A hand gently shakes my arm. I open my eyes remembering everything to do with Alistair. I feel calm completely calm, I could probably give a detailed description of the torture without blinking.

"Holls" I hear the same voice, it's Conor

"Conor" I say, sitting up and wrapping my arms tightly around him

"Cas told me, it's all gonna be okay" he whispers reassuringly into my hair.

I nod and tighten my grip on him

"I love you" I cry

He looks down at me and suddenly his lips are on mine, putting all of his feeling behind it. I return it matching his fervor, it feels like it's been years since we were together. We break apart leaning our foreheads together

I move to kiss him again but he pulls away. I look to him in confusion

"Holly I love you, but the boys are on their way up, and with another kiss like that I don't think we could stop just there" he smirks and lands a swift but chaste peck on my lips.

"You'll call me if you need anything" he asks

"Yeah" I answer half heartily

"Promise me" he states in a more serious tone

"I promise" I say, he nods and kisses the top of my head.

"I have to go, and the boys should be in any second" he states

"I love you" I say, pleading with my eyes for him to stay.

He looks to me sympathetically "I wish I could stay but i'll make it up to you, everything is going to be okay, I can promise you that"

I focus on the now very interesting white floor, trying to fight back emotional tears from the past few events.

"Hey look at me" he states, I lift my eyes to his.

"I love you. I will be back soon" he says

"I know you will. . ." I trail off as he disappears.

Shit, the boys. I can't deal with Sam yet, not after last time we "talked"

As if on cue Dean walked in followed by Sam.

"Get the fuck out Sam." I seethe, he sends me a look nearly breaking my resolve, nearly.

"Kiddo-" he starts, looking broken

"Do NOT even try to kiddo me. I'm not asking Sam i'm telling you to get out. Now. I can't deal with this right now!" I stop him in his tracks

"Please just get out" I ask almost pleadingly. His eyes turn glossy biting back tears, he gives a nod and walks out.

I finally look over to Dean, the last time I saw him he looked just about dead. I ignore the protest from my injuries, jumping up and practically tackling him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Dean" I let the tears fall

"Hey, Holls take an easy kiddo" he settles me into a sitting position back on the bed

"Dean. . . The last time I saw you-" I start

"Yeah, I know kiddo." He cuts me off, his voice cracking slightly.

"Dean. . ." I say cautiously

"I'm-i'm good Holls, it's just. Cas told me. Everything" he says

"And before you ask, no i'm not going to yell at you, although it was incredibly stupid, I get why you walked off. And i'm not asking you, i'm telling you, go easy on Sam. I've chewed him out enough so he'll feel guilty the rest of his life" he chuckles slightly

"You know I love Sam. . . You two are all I have" I state feeling a sliver of guilt.

"Yeah, well maybe you should tell him that kiddo. He blames himself for everything, Holls you could've died, it's killing him" He says

"I know that Dean!" I involuntarily snap

"I'm sorry, it's just I still don't get it De. How could he? After everything. Like I said, you two are my brothers, my everything. I guess family just means more to me than it does to Sam" I say

"Hey! Don't think like that Holland. Sam IS your brother and he will ALWAYS love you! No matter what that will never ebb away. . . He was desperate Holls, we both know what thats like" he states, crap he's right. I feel my resolve slowly melt away.

"It's kind of hard to believe that Dean. I have no doubt how I feel about Sam, that doesn't mean I forgive him, and it doesn't mean I don't have doubts about how Sam feels" I state, Dean nods

"Who killed Uriel?" I ask, looking for a quick change of subject

"Cas did" He answers

"Too bad" I shrug

"What?" He asks

"I didn't get a chance to do it myself" I state through gritted teeth. He sends me a look of pure sympathy

"De please don't look at me like that" I state

"We almost lost you" he shakes his head looking to the ground.

"I know, and I really am sorry" I say, dashing away falling tears

"Don't be sorry. Just do me a favor and stop waking up in hospital rooms" His voice cracks at the intended joke.

I walk over and wrap my arms tightly around him

"Can we get outa here?" I ask desperately. You'd think with all the time in hospitals i'd be over it, nope.

He sends me a knowing smirk "way ahead of you" he tosses me a bag of clothes and stands to leave the room.

I strip down quickly and slip on my dark grey jog bra and matching boy short underwear. Something in the mirror catches my eye, I turn. The room is a cell in hell and i'm covered in blood

"No!" I squeeze my eyes shut tightly l, I make a fist so tight my nails bite into my skin.

"This isn't real" I shake my head. When I open my eyes everything is back to normal, what was that?!

I quickly throw on my emerald green zip hoodie and slide on my jeans, wincing as the jeans put pressure on the bandage.

I shake my head at the hallucination and quickly tie up my hair. I absentmindedly notice my wavy hair is all the way down the length of my back, and some strands of blonde are still matted with blood. I really need a hair cut.

I steal a few big bandages and other useful medical supplies and shove them in my bag. I throw the hospital gown in the garbage and walk out the door.

The boys seem to be in a heated discussion, they don't even notice me.

"I already talked to her. You want her forgiveness the rest is on you!" Dean whisper yelled

"She'll never forgive me" Sam states sullenly.

"You right Sam" I say, their attention snaps towards me

"Kiddo how long were you standing-" Dean starts

"I want to forgive you Sam. I want to forgive you so bad, I want things to go back to how they were. I want to trust you again. But part of me knows I can never forgive you, no matter how hard I try. I realize that now, and I realize things will never go back to how they were" I say, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Holly-" Sam starts, I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist in a hug. He returns it holding me tight

"You're my brother, I love you. I'm willing to move on but part of me never will, I really just-" I cry

"I know kiddo" He says loosening his grip. I take a step back and give Sam a nod wiping my eyes

"Lets get outta here" I say eagerly, noticing we're catching the attention of people in the hall.

"Yeah, good idea" Dean cut in catching on to the lingering looks we're receiving

The walk down to the impala was silent. Sam opened the front seat door for me. I smile slightly and climb in so i'm sitting between the boys.

"So, how ya holding up?" Dean asks as he starts the car

I resist the urge to bust out laughing "Is that a serious question?" I ask

"Yes" They answer in unison

"Guys we're not even out of the hospital parking lot, i'm okay really but ask me again later" I chuckle

"Holly-" Dean starts

"Stop. Don't ask me that right now. Please" I cut him off sending him a pleading look. How am I supposed to talk about how I'm holding up when I don't even know.

He gives a nod. I rest my head on Sam's shoulder and start to doze.

I steal a glance up at the review mirror and freeze. The boys, their eyes are black. I let out an involuntary gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. No! This can't be real!

"Holly?" Sam asks

I slowly open my eyes and met with Dean's Emerald green and Sam's hazel eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asks "Holly?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing" I say visibly relaxing, but the tension remains. I notice the boys share a concerned look. They're not the only ones, what the hell is this? I though Cas took care of it.

As soon as we walk in the motel room door I dash into the bathroom shutting it behind me. I turn on the shower for noise.

"Cas!" I call

"I need you to get your feathery ass down here! Please" I sigh. After a few minutes I give up. I turn around and am met with solid chest.

"Jesus Cas! Make sone noise next time!" I whisper yell.

"You called?" He asks

"Whats happening to me? Why am I seeing these things?" I ask. He tilts his head seemingly evaluating me, he does that a lot.

"They're not memories they're hallucinations" he answers casually

"What happened in the hospital room with Conor, when I saw Alastair?" I start

"A hallucination, they're common but you're a special case. I suggest you tell you're brothers" and with that he's gone.

I sigh rubbing my temples, this is so fucked up.

I take out my hair tie and glare at the matted blood. It's time for a change, I pull out the scissors from the first aid kit and make the first cut.

By the time i'm finished my hair falls wavy just past my shoulder blades, I also cut straight across fringe bangs just reaching the top of my eyebrows, angling them to frame my face. Damn I could've been a hair dresser.

I look different, but its a good different.

I step into the shower and wince as the warm water runs over my wounds. I watch as old blood mixed with shampoo washes from my hair.

I close my eyes savoring the feeling of the warm water. I open them and bit back a scream, blood is covering the shower walls and body parts are hanging from hooks

"This isn't real" I slide to the floor of the shower and wrap my arms around my folded knees, I lean my head back against the wall and let out a sob. It feels good to cry, everything is so fucked.

I stay in the shower until the water runs cold. I get out and dry off, I rewrap my bandages and put on a pair of baggy sweats and my black racerback tank top. I decide to blow dry my hair, might as well procrastinate.

Time to act like i'm fine, the boys are concerned about me enough they don't need to know. Unless they already do

I walk out as soon as my hair is dry.

Sam's sitting on his bed, his look of initial shock transforms into something I don't recognize.

"Looks good Holls" he says

"It doesn't seem like it" I chuckle

"No uh you just look so much older, more like mom" He says with a look of something else I don't recognize

"Needed a change" I shrug and sit down next to him, he picks up a section of my hair.

"You cut a lot but it looks good" he sats setting it back down

"Thanks" I give a slight smile. He's hiding something from me, I can tell by his voice.

"Wheres De?" I ask noticing he's nowhere to be seem

"Picking up food and probably some poor girls number" He scoffs and I let out a chuckle

"Yeah thats our Dean, he's never gonna change" I laugh

A moment of silence passes

"What are you keeping from me Sammy? I know you and I know theres something you know" I ask tiredly, i'm sick of secrets

He pauses "we know kiddo" he says, yeah I thought so

"how?" I ask

"We saw what happened in the car, you had that same look on your face that Dean did when he first got back, so what are you seeing?" He asks

"Sammy you have to understand, this is my burden. I'm never going to tell you or anyone else what I saw or what i'm seeing because it's for me to deal with. Someone I hate told me it's as real as you make it. I'm seeing things yeah, but I know it's not real and I know my reality" I say, Sam just nods

"Hey" I punch his arm playfully

"What?" He asks

"Lets lay off the heavy emotional shit please, for now?" I ask, i'm really just tired

"Yeah deal Kiddo" he laughs.

Dean walks in, he pauses mid stride looking straight at me

"Good job kiddo, I was ready to take a pair of scissors to it when you were sleeping" Dean laughs

"It was getting a bit too long" Sam smirked

"Speak for yourself Sammy!" I rustle his hair as he leans away

"Yeah Sam" Dean smirks mischievously. The look on Sam's face is hilarious

"Neither of you are touching my hair. Ever." He states seriously, I share a look with Dean

"Don't be such a sourpuss, I wouldn't dream of touching your hair Samantha" Dean and I bust out laughing at the bitchface Sam's sending us

"No really Sammy please don't cut it" I say

"Yeah its all you got going for you" Dean teases

"So uh wheres the food Dean-o?" I ask, his face falls

"I uh-got a bit sidetracked" He says

"You've gotta be kidding me! Upstairs brain De!" I exclaim

I stood up and grabbed my coat

"Lets go Casanova" I open the door and motion for him to walk out. I give a smile to a coal eyed Sam before following Dean out.

I need to deal with this on my own, what i'm seeing isn't real and right now I really just need to get back to the normal. Well if you'd call kicking some evil son of a bitches ass and raising a little hell normal.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. School just started and its been crazy, also don't worry there will be more brother sister moments coming up soon I promise. :)


	80. Chapter 80

"I'm up, i'm up" I mutter sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Sammy, would ya be a pal and I don't know, maybe SHUT OFF THE ALARM!" I exclaim. The obnoxious ring continues.

"SAM!" I jut my elbow to wake him, but my arm is only met with mattress, extremely comfortable not lumpy mattress, wait a second!

Now i'm awake. This isn't the motel room! Why are the walls pink!

"SAM! DEAN!" I yell frantically. I throw the covers off and let out a squeak of surprise. I'm wear fluffy ducky pajamas.

OH FUCK NO! I instantly peel off my clothes turing to the mirror, all of my scars and injuries, poof gone! Along with my muscle tone! No way in hell!

I tear apart the room looking for something to wear. Where the fuck is my hunting gear! At least a pair of pants!

I notice a school uniform laid out.

This is too deja vu Oh no no no no!

A knock sounds from the door, I quickly slide into the ducky pajamas and instinctively reach under the pillow for my revolver.

"Shit" I mutter to myself. I access my surroundings looking for a possible weapon. Well, the lamp will do.

"Holland are you up, you don't wanna be late!" I recognize Dean's voice and tug the door open.

Who is this? clean shaven, nice suit, no scars or any signs of hunting.

"Dean?!what the hell is going on!" I exclaim

"Uh-i'm getting ready for work, and you need to get ready for school" Dean said, even his voice sounds different, its not as rough.

And he smells like, is that Armani? What happened to my brothers unique mixture of worn in leather, whiskey, and his cologne.

"Dean!" I exclaim in exasperation "wheres Sam?" I ask

"Who?" He arches a brow "Holland Smith! You better not being seeing any young men behind my back!" He says sternly, please if that tone was meant as a threat, its nothing compared to normal Dean when he's angry.

"No Dean! Sam! Our brother, Samuel Winchester! Wait did you call me Holland Smith?" I ask confused more than anything

"Are you feeling well?" He asks

"Dean! This isn't you! You don't talk like that! And our last name is WINCHESTER! We're hunters!" I exclaim

"Holland I know its been hard since mom and dad passed. If you don't feel up to going then just say so. You don't have to make things up-" he starts

"I'm not making things up!" I state

"Gimme the keys to baby" I hold out my hand

"The Prius?" He asks. Under other circumstances I'd be hysterically laughing. Dean! With a Prius!

"Yeah whatever" I say

"Don't make demands young lady" he says

"Fine i'll prove it. Dodge this" I right hook him, hard. He falls to the ground knocked out.

"You really were supposed to dodge that" I sigh, at least my right hook is still handy. I lug his motionless body onto the bed.

A clapping sounds from the far corner of the room. I immediately glance up. For a split second It's Alastair, his face transforms into another man that I don't even know.

But I have a strong feeling he's not a djinn. He's a short balding man, looks like he might have a little man complex. The name Zachariah suddenly comes to mind. Of course! Angels!

"Bravo-give the lady a cigar! You figured it out. They told me you'd be hard to fool. Couldn't you just let go of that dammed stubbornness for one second, it would've worked." He says

"So Sorry to piss on your parade" I state

"Really?" He gasps mockingly

"Actually no-i'm not sorry. Zachariah" I say in spite.

"So you know who I am" he states

"Yes and you're going to fix this. Right now!" I state

"So much confidence in yourself, maybe you know me by name, but not by reputation" he taunts

"Just another ignorant spineless dick with wings" I say

"Oh you have no idea-" he starts

"Actually Its you, I believe, that has no idea who you're messing with" I cut him off.

He laughs arrogantly "you think you're the first born reaper i've ever come by. Little girl I could squash you like a bug"

"I wasn't talking about the reaper in me, thats just a plus, I was referring to the Winchester part" i say menacingly.

"Oh i'm shaking in my boots" he laughs

"By the way! How are those hallucinations?" He smirks. I keep my sense of bravado in place.

"Nothing I can't handle" I state

"Good to know" his eyes suddenly turn black. "I'll see you around, but this time you won't be able to interfere. You'll be a pest on the wall" he laughs, with a wave of his hand he's gone.

Suddenly we're in another room. Dean's asleep on the bed.

"Dean!" I punch his arm, but my hand makes no contact. It just passes through.

Fan-fucking-tastic! I might as well be a ghost!

A painfully bland and average alarm goes off, catching my attention.

Dean gets up and like a robot starts getting ready for work. It really is a terrible life.

I follow Dean into the kitchen and sit on the counter, letting out a bored sigh

"Dean" I say for the umpteenth time to no avail. He pours himself a cup of coffee and adjusts his tie, pausing momentarily. Out of habit I'm on my feet walking over to fix it, he fixes it himself. This is so not right. What the hell are those dickbag angels trying to prove anyway.

"Deaaaaan" I say exasperated. To, surprise surprise, no avail

I follow him out of the complex to the famous Prius, claiming the passenger seat.

He gets in and does all the checks before turing the key in the ignition. Some stupid news Chanel sounds from the radio.

I feel like my ears are bleeding. I focus my energy and change the station. Zep's Traveling Riverside blues comes on

"C'mon De it's one of your favorites!" I exclaim

He continues driving and changes the station back in disgust. I turn it back immediately, a look of confusion remains on his face as he changes the station.

I continue to turn it back a number of eight times. Freaking out he turns it off and revels in the peace and quiet, not for long.

I blast it as loud as possible "I will not be ignored!" I project my voice through the radio. It works! It seems Zachariah is at a disadvantage, i've had more out if body experiences than I can count.

"Dammit H-" he starts. Yes! Thats it say my name De! He just shakes his head and attempts to turn it off. I freeze the tuning button.

"Going into the shop today" he mumbles, I roll my eyes with a sigh.

If I have to endure this we are listening to zeppelin.

We arrive at a large bland looking office building. "Oh come on" I complain again

"Con! If their is any way you can hear me, kick that dickbag angels ass!" I yell to nothing.

We head up a stuffy elevator a few floors. We enter an office that reads "Dean Smith Director of Sales and Finance" I mockingly read.

I sit on his desk as he gets to work like its completely normal for him.

Twelve grueling hours. How do people enjoy these jobs! Well fake Dean enjoys it. Emphasizing FAKE! I mean I watched him eat a salad with all the good greens! This is Dean i'm taking about. I follow him down to the elevator. I take his phone out of his hand and chuck it on the ground. Its perfectly fine still as he picks it up.

The elevator dings open. Dean walks in, I immediately notice Sam. "Sammy!" I scream

He's wearing a shirt "Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. Tech Support"

I push Dean causing him to bump into Sam

"Sorry man" Dean says confused looking back to where i'm standing

"No problem-" Sam starts

"Wait do I know you?" Sam asks

"YES!" I yell

"I don't think so" Dean replies

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar" Sam says. "Well he should look familiar! He's your brother!" I exclaim

"Did you hear that?" Sam asks

"No" Dean answers looking at Sam like he's a loon

The elevator dings and they separate. I'll try my luck with Sam. I follow him back to a sketchy looking apartment building. He plops down on the couch to watch Tv and falls asleep. Dream walk time

Getting into his head I send him as many hunting and family flash backs as possible, myself included. He jumps awake gasping and sketches me on a pad of paper writing "Holly?" under it. He slips it into a notebook full of sketches from the journal. So he's been having dreams. What the hell is happening? Is he remembering?

My morning with Sam went a lot less painfully than my day with Dean. I still moved his stuff around just to fuck with him.

We, as in me and Sam, noticed a co-worker acting weird on our way to his coffee break with his friend Ian.

Sam hands him a cup, oh i'd kill for one of those about now. I guess I understand why ghost go insane and become vengeful. The only company is me myself and I, plus no coffee.

"So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Ian asks. Ah ha! He has been having them!

Sam turns away annoyed

"What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day" Ian says

"I never should have told you in the first place" Sam shakes his head

"They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class" Ian insists

"You're just gonna be a dick about it" Sam shrugs

"What? No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go" Ian persists

"The same old but different this time. There was this girl I feel like I know her, like shes someone important, like I should remember her-" Sam starts

"Was she hot?" Ian interrupts, Sam sends him a bitchface and hands him the sketch from his pocket

"Ooh yeah i'd tap that in a second" he whistles

"Dick" Sam says shaking his head. I smack the hot coffee out of Ian's hand spilling it on his shirt and in a pretty painful area if you know what I mean. "You wish" I state, Sam looks to my spot in shock as Ian runs away to the bathroom.

Lets just say the rest of the day was uneventful.

We get in the elevator with Dean again

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asks Dean.

"Sure" Dean looks around for a way out

"What do you think about ghosts?" Sam asks, I let out a loud laugh at that one. I gotta admit, this is kind of funny in a twisted way.

"Ghosts?" Dean asks confused

"Do you believe in them?" Sam persists

Dean laughs.

"Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought" he answers

"Vampires?" Sam asks

"What? Why?" Dean looks at him like he's crazy

C'mon guys the birds and monsters talk

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" Sam says.

"C'mon guys put two and two together! It's not that hard!" I exclaim, it falls on deaf ears

"No. Not really" Dean says

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?" Sam asks

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare" Dean states, well its true. Sammy's always been tge feelings guy. The elevator dings, Dean goes to step out. I put my foot out and trip him, he stumbles and catches the wall looking freaked. Sam looks confused as well.

The next morning, the same routine. How do people live like this. Nothing very eventful is happening, oh wait! Whats this.

A body bag is being rolled from the building. It's Sam's coworker that was acting weird yesterday.

"What happened?" Sam asks an officer

"Stress of the job I guess, the man nuked himself" the cop answers. Ah ew the microwave!. . .Gotta admit it's kind of creative.

Sam rolls his chair to Ian's desk.

"Hey. Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?" Sam asks. Yeah that is kind of strange. Oh shit, is this a case?

"I don't have time for this, Sam" Ian snaps, thats weird

Sam laughs, taking it as a joke

"That's very funny" Sam says

"What's with you?" Sam asks

"I'm working. It's important" Ian answers annoyed

"HR bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?" Sam questions

A phone rings, Ian picks it up ignoring Sam completely.

"Right, 22 be right up" Ian says leaving without a look back.

Something is seriously wrong, didn't the other guy go up to HR before he killed himself?

I decide to snoop around, HR room 1444 wait this is an old storage room.

I walk in and instantly feel i'm not alone, the temp no a fucking ghost.

I turn to face it, he's a creepy old man. He disappears before I could get to him

"Somebody help me!" Dean cries out. Shit!

By the time I make it I see Ian in a body bag and Dean talking to a cop

"No, I, I followed him into the bathroom" Dean begins his statement

"He was, uh—he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then—And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's, um..." Dean finishes.

I follow Dean back to his office. I need to tell them. I try my hardest and manage to pick up a pen. Dean jumps up at the sight.

"Call Sam Hunt Ghost ~H" I manage to write before the pen slips through my fingers. He walks over and shakily picks up the paper. C'mon Dean the handwriting, you taught me how to write yourself.

He picks up the phone dialing Sam and telling him to come up.

Minutes later a knock sounds

"Come on in. Shut the door" Dean calls, sort of sounding like his bossy old self.

Sam walks in and closes the door behind himself

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"You're brother" I say lamely

"I'm not sure I know" Sam answers

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago" Sam answers

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" Sam asks, a moment of silence passes

"Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Dean asks

Sam answers with a nod

"Yeah, me too" Dean answers

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asks

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw" Dean answers

"Wait. Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?" Sam asks

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck!" Dean exclaims

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" San suggests

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean asks

They both sit in unison

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you" Sam answers

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" Dean asks

"Instinct" Sam shrugs. Yep not even angels can erase hunter instinct

"I got the same instinct" Dean shakes his head. "And this" Dean hands Sam my note

"The handwriting is familiar and so is the H" Dean says

"H-Holly" Sam puts together. Finally!

"What?" Dean asks

"You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts-And a girl it's like she's trying to tell me something. It's like I know her. She's been trying to tell us, maybe to warn us" Sam hands him my sketch. Dean inspects it

"You know her too don't you?" Sam asks

"I don't know from where" Dean answers

"From the day I was born" I roll my eyes

"Yeah" Sam nods

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic? And this girl is like what a guardian?" Dean asks

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little" Sam pulls out more papers

"I think I found a connection between the two guys" he says

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dean inspects the papers.

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity" Sam answers. Oh Sammy, always the researcher

"Nice" Dean nods approval

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four" Sam recites

"HR's on seven" Dean raises a brow

"Exactly" Sam answers

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asks

"Like right now?" Sam says

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right" Dean says disappointed

"I am dying to check this out right now" Sam says

"Right?!" Dean exclaims

Reaching the door a man screams from the inside. Dean tries the knob, its locked. Sam kicks the door open

"Whoa" Dean states

Running in I notice a guy being pinned by a shelf. The boys lift it and the guy bolts out

The ghost appears behind the boys

"Sam! Dean!" I yell. They hear me but the ghost flings them like ragdolls to opposite sides of the room. His hands spark like electricity as he walks towards Dean

"Hey you! Ugly bastard!" I try to catch his attention. He just ignores me.

I see and iron wrench and slide it to Dean. He swings making contact and watches in amazement as the man dissipates

"How'd you know to do that? Sam asks

"Instinct" Dean shrugs

They retreat to Dean's apartment

"Did you hear the girl! She yelled our names!" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah! And that wrench slide to me!" Dean added

"We need to know more about this" Sam says

After hours I finally looked at the boy's laptops they goggled "how to rid of ghosts" and Sam is on the Hellhound page watching a video! Too bad they can't hear me laughing hysterically.

I found something!" Sam calls. Dean takes a seat next to him

"Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags—" Ed says

"That we hate" Harry adds

"The Winchesters" Ed rolls his eyes. Whoa wait a second!

"Their sister is pretty hot though" Harry states Ed pushes him

"I apologize my friend has a death wish" Ed states. Damn straight!

"Gun" Harry rolls his eyes

"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt" Ed instructs

"Very effective" Harry adds

"Winchesters still suck ass, though" Harry says

"Affirmative. Suckage major" Ed states, you weren't saying that when we were saving your asses.

"Oh also iron, a lot of iron!" Harry says

Dean packs a duffle with a few iron pokers

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asks

"Gun store?" Sam asks. I face palm

"No Sammy" I sigh thats wrong

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?" Dean asks

"Yeah I think so" Sam nods

"Well, how in the hell—" Dean starts

"don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly" Sam says

"Right" Dean agrees

"Back to the video" Sam shrugs

"Ughhhhh" I complain

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains" Ed continues

Oh douchenozzles, thats hilarious

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry" Harry says

"It's illegal in some states" Ed starts

"All states" Harry interjects

"Possibly all states" Ed admits

"Sandover was cremated" Sam says

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asks

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated—" Harry starts

"Don't panic" Ed says

"Don't panic" Harry repeats

"Just gotta look for some other remains"

"hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth" Ed lists

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about" Harry says

"Go find it" Ed states

"Fight well, young lions" Harry signs off

The boys head to the office building and get in the elevator

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated" Dean says

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper" Sam asks

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?"

"Yes" I say annoyed. We would've had this job done in two seconds

We enter the storage room. The boys start to rifle through things

A guard shows up

"Hey you! You're coming with me!" He spots Sam, Dean hides behind some shelf

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. I—I work here" Sam tries to explain

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops" the guard leads Sam out

"Shit" I mutter

Dean picks up a paper and starts reading off of it.

"Dean, you there?" Sam asks over the phone

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it. Meet me on twenty-two" Dean says

"Okay, yeah. Just, uh, take the stairs" Sam Says

"What why?" Dean asks

"Just do it" Sam says sound like he's about to puke.

We head up the stairs to 22. Its a History museum! Of course!

Sam walks in covered in blood. What the hell happened to him

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood" Dean says in shock

"Yeah, I know" Sam states with a slight bitchface

"Right. So, uh, in there" Dean points to a glass case with gloves inside

"P. T. Sandover's gloves" Sam reads the label

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something" Dean says. About damn time you two got it

"So you ready?" Sam asks

"I have no idea" Dean replies

"Me neither" Sam says

They both pick up pokers

"Go for it" Sam says

"Right" Dean says smashing the glass

Sam's breath is briefly visible

"Guys!" I yell

Sandover appears behind Dean and flings him into the wall, then Sam.

His hands spark as he approaches. Sam grabs the salt and flings some through him. Atta boy! Lets go!

Sandover dissipates.

"Oh. Nice" Dean remarks getting up

Sandover appears behind Dean

"Dean" Sam says tossing him the poker. Dean catches and swings dissipating Sandover again

"Nice catch" Sam remarks

"Right?" Dean says

Sam gets up and goes over to pick up the other poker. Sandover appears between them

"Sam! Dean!" I exclaim

They simultaneously hit him with pokers; he dissipates. He appears behind Dean who turns around to get him, then behind Sam, who does the same. Sam grabs the gloves, I toss him the lighter. The gloves catch fire along with Sandover

"That was amazing" Sam says

"Hell yeah it was" Dean agreed

We head back to Dean's office. He pulls a first aid kit from his desk and tosses it to Sam

"Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life" Dean says

Yes you have

"Me neither" Sam says

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean says

"We should keep doing this" Sam states. You already do

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people" Sam continues

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers" Dean says. No! Not like them

"No, really. I mean, for real" Sam says

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asks. YES!

"Exactly" Sam says

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?" Dean says. Hey! It's not as bad as it sounds

"That's all just details" Sam shrugs. Geez they're starting to sound like each other. Its normally Sam bitchin' about the way we live

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance" Dean exclaims. Fake health insurance actually

"All right. Um. Confession" Sam says

"What?" Dean asks

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?

"I was fighting them" Sam says. Yes you do everyday almost

"Okay" Dean says

"With you and the girl. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like siblings really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?" Sam asks. Not a ghost just a dickbag angel

"That's insane" Dean shakes his head

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?" Sam says

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but—" Dean starts

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be and we're missing something" Sam says. Yeah Me! C'mon guys! I'm right here!

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo" Dean says. Dammit Dean No!

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?" Sam asks

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused—" Dean starts

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital" Sam states

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on" Dean laughs. Yes! Thats exactly what happened

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know—I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you" Sam says. You know each other!

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go" Dean says

No Sam! God dammit! I exclaim

The next morning, exactly the same. Its like a vicious cycle. I've tried a million times to call Conor, hell I even tried Cas. Nothing is working

Zachariah walks into Dean's office as he's typing. The bastards poseing as a boss. I jump up, "give them back their memories you son of a bitch!" I yell. He heard me, I can tell by the smirk I want to wipe off his face

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather" Zach says

"Yeah" Dean answers

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing" He states

"That's why it's important to me that you're happy" He says

"Bullshit!" I yell. I walk over and stand beside Dean looking Zach dead in the eye

He pulls out a pen and writes a very large number on a piece of paper showing it to Dean

"How's that for a bonus?" He says

"That's very generous" Dean remarks

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere" Zach says

"Wow. Are you sure?" Dean asks

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way" Zach continues

"Well, thanks. I try" Dean tries

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you" he lists

"Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but..." Dean stutters slightly

"I am giving my notice" Dean says

"Ha take that bitch!" I exclaim sticking my tongue out at him

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?" He asks Dean

"No. I've—I recently—uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me" Dean said

"Damn straight" I agree

"Other work? Another company?" Zach smirks

"No, I—it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this—this is—it's just—it's not who I'm supposed to be" Dean says

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally" Zach grins

Zach snaps his fingers walks over and touches Deans forehead

"Oh thank god i'm solid again" I sigh in relief

"What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry" Dean says

"Dean" I say

"Holly?" He asks

"You can hear me and see me right?" I ask

"Yeah" he nods

"Welcome back" Zach laughs

"You son of a-" I start

"Wait. Did I—did I just get touched by—you're an angel, aren't you?" Dean asks

"This dickbag is Zachariah" I answer

"Oh, great. That's all we need is another one of you guys" Dean remarks

"I'm hardly another one. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things" Zach gestures to his body

"But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row" Zach states

"We are not you're Ducks" Dean states

"Starting with your attitude and your lovely sisters attitude" He looks to me sharply, I roll my eyes

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative" Dean says

"I'll say you were at least in your body" I remark

"So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?" Dean asks

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories" he says

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?" Dean asks

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it" Zach lists

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man." Dean

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?" Zach taunts. I step infront of Dean instinctively

"Speak for yourself asshat" I seethe, Dean pulls me back

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face" Dean says

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things" Zach says

"Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?" With a snap he's gone.

"What do you think he meant?" I ask

"No idea kiddo" he says

"Dean" I say, he turns to me. I let out a gasp. There a hook coming through his chest. I close my eyes and open them. He's normal again

"Holls?" He asks

"I'm okay" I sigh.

"I'm gonna call Sam" He says

"Yeah. . . Yeah you need to do that" I nod

Placing my palms flat on the desk I lean forward and take a few breaths

A hand lands on my shoulder. I twist the persons arm around and slam them on the desk. I let out a breath, it's Conor.

"Shit Con i'm sorry" I say

He quickly recovers and wraps me in his arms.

"I've been looking for you for days what happened? Did they hurt you?" He asks frantically looking me over

"No Con i'm fine" I say

"Are you sure, you three had us worried. Especially Bobby" He starts

I lean up and kiss him cutting him off

"I'm fine, we're fine" I say without breaking eye contact

"Dean nice suit buddy" Conor chuckles. I look over and see Dean in the door way

"It is a very festive tie" I laugh. Dean just replies with a bitchface

"Where Sam?" I ask

"At the motel, turns out its only a few miles from here" Dean says

"Seriously?" Conor asks annoyed. I was worried and you three were living the well respected life" Conor smirks

"Well respected for living the most boring existence possible" I say

"and I agree" Dean interjects

"Better go let Bobby know you're all found" Con said about to poof out

"Wait con? We've kinda been through a lot these past few days and I personally don't feel like walking a few miles so. . .if you'll be a pal?" I ask. He rolls his eyes smirking

"Love you" I wink

"Always" he replies.

Suddenly we're in our old motel room, Sam's already there. I walk over and hug him then pull back and slap him in the face

"What the hell Holly!" He exclaims

"Thats for not understanding my messages!" I state

"What about Dean?" He whines

"He'll get his" I wave him off

"Bring it on little sister" he laughs

"When you least expect it" I smirk

"Well i've been out of my body long enough so I am sleeping for as long as I want. Interrupt me and-" I turn back to face them "i'll kill you" I state plopping down on the bed and drifting off.

Hey guys :) as always thanks for all of your reviews i'm so sorry its been a few months, a lot of shits been going down on my side but I promise i'm still writing!

J


	81. Chapter 81

(AUTHORS NOTE: First off i'm sorry this chapter was supposed to be done on christmas and I know I haven't been updating as often as usual. Life is hectic. I love all of you guys you're freaking awesome for hanging in there and I hope you all had an amazing christmas and new years! I'm going to try to start updating as much as I used to. So on that note, here it is :)

"Its been decided!" I huff flopping on the bed.

"Annnnd whats that kiddo?" Dean asks sitting next to me, cleaning the blood off his face with his shirt.

"We need a break!" I exasperate, ever since that whole weird average Joe life thingy with Zachariah, bastard, the cases have been weird and never ending.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Sam says walking in and dropping the duffle full of machetes that need cleaning.

"Fucking vampires" I inspect the gash on my arm. Dean lifts my arm and nods tiredly in agreement before putting it back down.

"Dibs on shower!" Dean exclaims suddenly starting to sit up. I use the last bit of my energy to "Walker Texas Ranger" kick him to the floor and run to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Ha!" I laugh

"Did you just Chuck Norris me!" Dean yells from the other side of the door

"Sorry De! Desperate times desperate measures! Besides i'm the one with the most blood on me anyway!" I reply, hearing Sam laugh followed by the sound of a struggle and one of the boys being knocked on their ass.

"You're next Little sister!" Dean declares

"In your dreams old man!" I yell back.

He yells something back about not being old and Sam laughs again, but I can't really hear anything over the shower running.

By the time I get out I look in the mirror and notice all the fresh bruises covering my body, damn that nest wasn't going down without a fight, but the bruises should be gone by tomorrow or the next day.

Thats just a perk of one of my abilities getting a lot stronger, the others have been a bit dormant lately. Or i'm just jinxing the fuck out of myself by saying that and i'm still a walking nuke, lovely to guess.

I wince sliding on my sweats as they chaff against my sore skin, yup adrenaline defiantly wore off, I think my shoulder is dislocated.

I walk out attempting to towel dry my hair and see both the boys passed out on the beds.

I look over to Dean, I hate waking him up but i'm pretty sure he doesn't want to wake up with dried blood still stuck to his skin, Sam either.

"Dean" I nudge him

"De!" I push his shoulder. He groans in slight pain and blinks his eyes open

"Sorry big brother, thought you'd want to know the showers open" I apologize. He nods and ruffles my hair. Wincing as he gets up and goes in.

We've all been on edge ever since the angel thing. We've been watching each other like the other will disappear any second.

So I guess we all sort of took the brunt end of this hunt. Dean was busy keeping an eye on me and Sam, Sam was keeping an eye on me and Dean, and I was looking out for both of them.

Lets just say taking down a big nest while distracted is not easy, along with constantly saving your siblings asses because they're distracted. Yeah, the vamps seemed to notice and play off that.

The three of us are pretty banged up at the moment. I catch movement from the corner of my eye, Sam sits up and pushes the hair from his face.

"You can go back to sleep Sammy. Dean should wake you when the showers open. He nods tiredly then shakes his head in the negative

"It's okay i'll stay up a bit longer. I just didn't even realize I knocked out" he says.

"Yeah well you need it" I remark

"So how you doing kiddo?" He turns attention to me, disregarding my last comment. I sigh moving over and sit cross legged in front of him on his bed.

"I'm Aces Sammy" I smirk

"I'm being serious" He says in a light tone

"Fine i'm peachy, as in i'm bruised up like one" I laugh trying to keep the mood light

He smirks "you know thats not what I meant. I saw your face after you pulled that vamp off of Dean, you looked at her and froze after. You're lucky she only had time to throw you into a wall. . . And before you ask, Dean didn't notice so I didn't tell him"

"Thanks Sammy, yeah I think that bitch dislocated my shoulder, could you be a pal and pop it back?" I ask attempting to rotate it. The pain is really starting to set in. Damn that adrenaline crashes fast. He nods

"Turn" he motions for me to turn around, I feel him put his hands in place

"Count of three" he says, I nod bracing myself

"One" he pops it back, I bite back a scream. That was so not three.

"Thanks" I say, my jaw clenched. He gets up and walks, well practically stumbles, to the first aid kit returning with a few pain killers I gladly take.

He lays back down on the bed stretching out, I follow, laying horizontal on the bed and using his stomach as a pillow. Sam laughs, we used to do this whenever we needed a second away. The three of us would go out to an empty field and look up at the clouds to think, it was nice.

"Tell me what you saw earlier. When you looked at her" he says, bringing me out of my serene memories. I keep my eyes fixed on the water damaged ceiling and shake my head no

"Holly-" he starts

"Sammy theres certain things that belong in hell, what i'm seeing included. I won't tell you or anyone else" I say, turning my head to look up at him.

"You don't need to protect me. I'm the one whose supposed to protect you" he states with a look of despair.

"Yes I do" I smile sadly "for the sake of argument lets leave it at that" I try desperately to get off the subject. He nods

"Me and De talked about what you said earlier. Its time for a break" he says

"Oh my god thank you" I sigh in relief

"Go get some sleep kiddo" Sam sits up "you look like you need it" he adds

"Geez Sammy, you don't look to hot yourself either" I remark getting up walking back to the other bed, he shakes his head smirking

"Night holls" he smiles

"Ditto" I yawn and close my eyes.

"Holls wake up" I feel someone shake my arm

"Five more minutes Sammy" I groan flipping over

"Its been fourteen hours kiddo, wakey wakey. Don't make me pull a Dean" he warns shaking me again, I just pull my pillow over my head.

"Alright you asked for it" he says, I can practically hear his smirk.

I'm suddenly pulled from bed and thrown over a shoulder

"Sammy put me down!" Okay now i'm awake

"Samuel Elliot Winchester!" I exclaim hitting his back.

(Authors note: no the guys don't have official middle names but c'mon Sam Elliot, thats badass if you know who he is. Okay i'll get back to writing now! P.S. Dean's would probably be Michael, it makes sense)

"You wanted to be difficult" he shrugs

"You better not fart Sam!" I state. He walks outside with me over his shoulder, receiving many strange looks by passerby's. I give a small wave to the onlookers, yup this is my life.

I'm dropped in the back seat of impala, Sam climbs in the front I look in the review mirror to see a smirking Dean

"I take it here kiddo didn't wake easy" Dean laughs from what was just witnessed

"Your duffles next to you Holls" Dean smirks.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Vacation" Sam smirks

"I'm not even gonna ask" I smirk

"Good cause we don't even know where we're going yet" Sam says

"Wherever we end up" Dean smirks

Hy

"Figured as much" I laugh

Dean pulls out onto the interstate

"I'm changing" I warn the guys

"Got it" Sam answers. I quickly slip out of my sweats into a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans along with my black chevy emblem seat belt buckle belt. I finally put on Con's leather jacket over my burgundy tank top in record time.

Changing in cars isn't necessarily new to me, i'm practically a pro by now. I think we've all seen more of each other than we'd like to admit, growing up on the road privacy is little and valued when available, lets leave it at that.

I look out at the passing scenery to see a giant cheery santa waving on the side of the road. Oh yeah, its christmas. It doesn't snow in this part of Cali we're normally somewhere midwest freezing our asses off this time of year. That gives me an idea.

I put my leg over the front seat starting to climb over.

"Watch the upholstery!" I feel a sharp swat to my thigh making me loose my balance. I fall over atop Sam

"Ow. . .Dean! Asshole!" I exclaim, Sam helps me sit upright

"We all know thats true but language kiddo" Sam smirks rustling my hair, they just love doing that.

"Hey!" Dean puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt, I lean my head on Sam's shoulder and stick my tongue out at Dean.

"I guess your on her good side right now Sammy" Dean smirks

"Where you are not" I add with a pout

"Aw but I wuv you Dean" Dean says mirroring my pout

"Stop, i'm mad at you" I attempt to bite back a smile, but fail miserably

"Whatever you say kid" Dean laughs. I slap his arm and sit up straight

"I have an idea" I start

"And?" Dean asks

"We should celebrate Christmas. . . With Bobby,I mean I know we don't usually celebrate because evil doesn't take holidays and none of us are at hells gates currently but we don't know when we will be there again, for any of us. I mean we're hunters, its inevitable and-"

"I'm up for it" Sam interrupts my rambling

"Dean?" I ask turning to him, he looks deep in thought

"I don't see why not" he shrugs sending a smile.

"Its going to be a day or two to get there" he says

"Thanks De" I smirk

"Oh and holls, if you ever. Ever. Chuck Norris me again, you're dead"

"Noted" I laugh

The first day of the trip passed in a breeze, we decided to stop for the night.

"Oh I don't miss the snow" Dean stretches as we step from the car

Sam yawns while nodding in agreement

I form a snowball and hide it behind my back

"Oh I don't know guys, its not so bad" I fire a snowball nailing Sam in the head, quickly picking up another and hitting Dean.

"Thats it" Dean says, his i'm-so-done-you're-dead expression strong.

I bolt hearing Dean not very far behind and Sam yelling something about it being too late for this shit.

Dean's arm wraps around my waist effectively stopping me and an good sized snowball is dropped down the back of my shirt

"Ah! You're such an ass!" I exclaim trying to get the melting ice out of my shirt

He finally lets me go

"Now we're even" he shrugs

"Absolutely not" I shiver sending him a bitchface

"This means war" I smirk, Dean's eyes light up with the challenge

"Hear that Sammy! We're at war!" Dean calls over

"Fine starting tomorrow. I'd actually like to sleep tonight without worrying if i'm going to wake up eyebrowless" Sam states

"Deal" I nod in agreement, that little burst of energy I had is slowly ebbing away.

The boys both pass out as soon as they lay down, we're still kinda of feeling the effects of that vamp hunt. Only so much sleep can do.

I toss and turn restlessly, Sleep right now if futile.

I settle on the couch to watch tv. I catch movement from the corner of my eye. Connor, I smile subconsciously.

He hasn't spotted me yet, perfect, I sneak up behind him and move to jump on his back. He turns at the last minute and catches me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist pressing his lips to mine.

I lean my forehead against his

"Hey" I say

"Hey to you too baby Winchester" he smirks

"You know you can put me down now" I laugh quietly, attempting not to wake the boys

"Annnnnd why would I want to do that" he tightens his grip

"What if I never want to put you down" he smirks

"How would I hunt like this?" I raise an eyebrow

"What if I don't want you hunting either" he says, suddenly I don't think he's kidding anymore

"Con-" I start with sadness

"Yeah I know" he cuts me off with a kiss before setting me on my feet.

I keep in contact by wrapping my arms around his midsection

"If I had my way you'd be with me 24/7" he sighs

"I've missed you a lot too" I bury my face in the crook of his neck, he kisses the top of my head letting out an exhausted breathe of air

"Are you tired?" I ask

"Not too tired to take you out, I heard that stomach growl and I know you probably skipped dinner so we are going out" he smiles

"Its almost three am con" I chuckle at his antics "and look at what i'm wearing" I motion to my sweats and long sleeve.

"Babe you could be wearing a sack cloth and you'd still look gorgeous, now put on your shoes theres a 24hr diner the next town over" he smiles

I put on my black snow boots and grab his hand.

"Alright reaper boy do your thing" I chuckle

We show up outside the diner nearly giving some truckers a heart attack. The diner is fairly empty on the inside, but then again its past three in the morning.

"I'll go order" he says getting up and going to the register

"we are order number 8" he sits back down

"Chicken tenders?" I question

"With honey mustard dip sauce, a dr. Pepper, and before you ask yes they have pie" he lists

"Thanks" I smirk

"So whats been going on while i've been gone?" He asks his expression is- wait! I know that tone of voice, and those sympathizing eyes, oh son of a bitch

"Sam called you didn't he?"I question although I already know the answer

"Dean called actually" He answers, the honesty plain in his eyes

I shake my head feeling betrayed, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back against the booth seat.

"Talk about it. Please?" he asks, jesus he actually asked this time

"I can't believe he call-" I start

"Well what do you think Holly?" He asks in exasperation. I hear the order number called out

"I think your number is being called Con" I say in an end of discussion tone.

He lets out a forlorn sigh as he gets up, I answer back with a tight lipped smile. I will not feel guilty for carrying my own burdens

So I guess Dean did see what happened, this family sucks when it comes to communication skills.

A few more minutes of being trapped in my thoughts passes, whats taking him so long? I look over to the order pick up line. Con's talking, no arguing, to a girl with black hair. WHO THE HELL IS THAT.

Oh shit, is that. . . . Tessa! Whats that shady bitch up to now? She throws her hands up and walks out looking pissed.

Conor walks back to the table rigid with tension

"Thanks" I say as he slides my food over, he just nods and pushes his fries around to pretend he's eating.

"Soooooo. . . . . . . What did The big bad Tessa want?" I ask

He smirks slightly "she's just pissed at me for taking the next week off, she has to cover my areasi" his face suddenly turns to a more serious expression "you shouldn't take her lightly" he says

"I'm not scared of her" I respond immediately

"I know" his smirk returns

"Listen H-" he starts

"Con stop for now, please, its after 3 am its too early for the heavy emotional shit and I haven't seen you in over a week. I would like to spend time with my best friend while we're alone" I exhale and send him my best puppy dog eyes

"Oh I see, thats all I am to you" he says in mock hurt

"And much more" I smile knowingly

"What else has been going on?" He asks

"Well. . . The usual. Um we just took down a nest, had a Wendigo in Portland which is extremely odd, and a shifter in Arizona. We've kinda been up and down the west coast recently. Oh yeah! How could I forget the winchesters are at war!" I exclaim stealing one of his fries

"The legendary Winchester prank war?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks

"Care to join the winning side" I offer my hand

"What if I pick my own side?" He asks, cocky as ever

"Then you my love will meet a humiliating demise" I threaten "i'm not meant to be taken lightly either you know, especially at war"

"Maybe I know you better than you think. Babe" he states taking my hand and giving it a shake "and I know i'd rather be your partner as opposed to your adversary"

"Hmm who shall we hit first?" I ponder aloud tapping my chin with my index finger "Dean" I decide

"I'll take a guess that has to do with a certain phone call made?" He raises a brow

"Now it has to do with him dropping a chunk of ice down my shirt, and calling you just put the last nail in his coffin" I admit, he suddenly breaks into hysteric laughter

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up Conny. You can still chose your own side and I can destroy you" I smirk

"Sorry babe" he calms his laughter "I just wish I was there to see that"

"Well you'll be around to witness whats about to happen, trust me it'll get pretty ugly" I laugh at past memories of pranking and getting into trouble.

"Looking forward too it" he nods

"So hows the reaper business been lately?" I ask, continuing to steel his fries, they just taste so much better when they're not yours.

He shrugs

"Same jack different cup?" I ask, he smirks nodding in the affirmative.

"It just uh-its bad around the holidays, some come easily, some beg to stay with their families, some are too young to deserve their fates. It just gets hard" he shrugs again

"Thats what the whole week off thing is about?" I ask

"That, and is it a crime wanting to spend christmas with the girl who completely flipped my world" he smirks

"Yeah I did flip it pretty ass ways, didn't I?" I laugh slightly "last christmas was the first time we kissed. Under the mistletoe in Santa's village" I recall, and it was fantastic. I notice Con smirking at the memory as well

"But it wasn't the first time I loved you" he states

He stops me before I could ask any further questions

"We should get back" he snaps his fingers and we're once again in front of the TV in the grimy motel room

"You should get some sleep" he says

"I'm not tired" I dismiss, fighting back a yawn.

"Mhm" he smirks.

I roll my eyes laying down on the couch, he leans down pressing his lips to mine. Pulling away I hear him murmur something in that mystery language again

"Will you ever tell me what that means?" I ask

"One day" he smirks

"Anything else you want from the store for your diabolical pranks?" He asks

"I think we've covered it" I smirk

"Wake me up in like. . ." I check the clock its nearly 5 am "an hour" I yawn

"Will do" he salutes then disappears

Conor did as told. Set up time,

I walk into the bathroom and motion for Conor with the bag of stuff. Ha! Stuff, this sounds like a drug deal.

"Screwdriver" I ask, he hands it up and looks at me questioningly as I dissemble the shower head.

"Purple kool aid mix" He hands it to me smirking

"So how exactly does this work again?" He asks

"Well one of my still half asleep brothers will get up thinking he scored first dibs on shower, the water should run clear for a minute but once one of said brothers gets in and turns up the water pressure, which they will, then conny one of the boys will be a purple people eater" I laugh finishing my reassemble of the shower head.

"Diabolical. I like it" he picks me up and spins me around before setting me down and kissing me.

"I've missed you" he smirks,

"Not done yet" I smirk

"Hand me the face towels and the Capsaicin cream" I smirk

"Evil" he shakes his head

"And you love it" I add

"See you when the screaming starts" I smirk sashaying from the room"

"HOLLAND!" I wake up to Dean's scream. Purple phase. . . wait for it

"Son of a bitch! It burns!" I hear Dean exclaim, towel phase complete

A purple, and very angry, Dean marches into the living room

Me, Sam and Conor burst intoo fits of laughter. Dean's expressions is teetering between "i'm so fucking done" and "I will murder you"

"De you look so cute" I coo as he flips me the finger. I just shrug "we're in war De" I smirk walking around him into the bathroom to get dressed.

When I walk out Con's gone, just doing reaper things, whatever reapers do. Sam's sitting on the coach with his laptop open.

I cautiously approach the kitchen table where Dean's drinking coffee. I look to the coffee pot suspiciously

"Sam made the coffee" he says, I pour some in my mug taking a sip, It doesn't seem tainted.

Taking a seat, a seat. I smirk at Dean

"Tell me De, whats it like being a purple people eater?" I laugh, he just smirks and takes another sip of his coffee

Oh. Shit. Why is he smirking

"What did you do?" I question trying to stand up, I can't. I can't get up! I'm stuck to the chair!

"Dean!" I exclaim

He busts out in hysterics sliding the guerrilla glue to me. I pick it up and launch it back hitting him in the head

I cross my arms satisfied with my aim.

"Are we at truce?" I raise a brow

"Deal, we just have to go after Sam until he cries uncle" Dean says, I nod in agreement

"Hey!" Sam exclaims

"Now help me off" I say trying to get up again, ignoring Sam's exclamation

"Nah, I'd rather not", he gets up and walks around me patting my head

"I will end you!" I exclaim

"Yeah, love ya too kid" He calls back, walking in the bathroom to try and clean his face again

I look over to Sam, "a little help Sammy?" I ask

"Nah" Sam smirks

"Assholes" I attempt to get up yet again to, surprise surprise, no avail

"Con!" I call, he's a no show.

I manage to stand a bit before throwing myself to the ground and breaking the chair, pieces are still stuck to my butt. Con pops up and immediately assessing the situation and trying his hardest to hold back laughter

"Impeccable timing Conny" I roll my eyes trying to get pieces of chair to detach from my jeans

I give up walking up to my bag and grabbing a new pair of Jeans. Passing a slightly less purple Dean on my way to change and sending him my best bitchface, which only makes him laugh more

I walk back into the living room being as quiet as possible and ambush Sam knocking him off the couch

"What the hell Holly?!" He exclaims stunned

"Nah" I repeat smirking, dusting off my Jeans and grabbing my duffle as Sam gets up

"I'll be in the car!" I call back as I walk out the door.

Time to plan out what to do with Sam, I climb in the backseat waiting for the boys to hurry their asses up. It'll have to be on the road since Dean seems hell bent on getting to Bobby's tonight. How in the hell have we not gotten a single speeding ticket yet? Anyways that means today is the last day to prank Sammy since no wars are allowed at Bobby's anymore.

Yeah about that. . . We may or may not have nearly burnt his house down one time and he's been all sore about it ever since, but not as sore as we were after dad found out.

So that being said, time to start plotting.

Con pops up next to me

"Got the stuff?" I smirk, he takes the tarantula from his pocket and hands her over

"Did you tell Lacy thanks for letting us borrow Tammy" I ask while pocking The rose haired tarantula

"Of course" he says "but she did threaten certain appendages if anything happens to her" he adds with a grimace

"Don't worry Con i'm the only one i'll let do that" I laugh, totally Lace

"Yeah well i'm not risking my immortality so be careful" he states

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know how to handle Tam. Lace has only had her forever" I laugh remembering Lacy's minny zoo started with Tammy

The boys climb in the car, Sam relaxes up front looking so trusting. Oh Sammy, too easy. Wait why does he look so at ease, oh son of a bitch Dean's helping him get me back.

I send Con an "I know something they don't think I know" look, he just smirks and shakes his head thinking the same thing.

Oh well, at least i'm getting Sam before he gets me.

I wait, after about an hour of driving Sam looks half asleep. Its go time Tammy

I gently place the tarantula down the back of his shirt. Dean notices and smirks.

Sam starts to shift uncomfortably

"What the hell!" He exclaims doing something akin to the chicken dance in his seat. I bust out laughing at the profanities coming from himho

"Dean! Pull the fuck over now!" Sam yells. Dean finally complies and Sam gets out of the car and starts running around taking off his coat and his shirt on the side if the highway until he finds the culprit and sends me a murderous glare.

He slowly walks back towards the car, with the "you're so gonna get it" look set in stone

He opens the door and puts Tammy in Con's hand

"Please return Lacy's PET" he says through gritted teeth

Con gives a mock salute, disappearing.

I finally rein in my laughter, I mean c'mon you really should've seen his face.

"So uh, you got a name for that dance Sammy" I attempt to keep a straight face but the fresh memory makes me fail miserably as another round of laughter hits.

"Good job kid" Dean smirks. Sam's face turns blank, expressionless, he stays silent.

"Sam" I say beginning to get concerned

"Sammy" I attempt to get his attention once again, I notice Dean isn't doing anything

"Nice joke this isn't funny. Sam." I state in annoyance

"Seriously" I pull his shoulder and force him to turn, his face is covered in blood with pieces peeling and blistered. I let out a blood curdling scream

"Holly!" I hear Dean yell but he sounds so distant. Why is Dean holding that knife, the one he cut me with in hell.

"Dean!" I scream, his eyes turn ink black. He raises the knife to stab Sam

"No!" I scream half jumping into the from seat feeling the knife tear through the flesh and muscle of my back

"Holly!" I hear both the boys voices

I jump up startled, i'm laying on Dean's jacket. I was dreaming. It was a dream

"When did I fall asleep?" I ask, my head fuzzy.

"After I got back in the car, you told me not to be a sour puss then fell asleep" Sam said with concern etched on his features. I traced my hand over the side of his face, the bloody mess now a memory. I grip his shirt and bury my face in the crook of his neck, trying to hide the uncontrollable tears.

He knows i'm crying, my tears are seeping into his shirt. He allows me a few minutes to collect myself. He pulled away slightly

"What the hell just happened holly!" Dean exclaims

"It was just a dream" I say vacantly

"It sure as hell didn't sound like it" Dean sighs rubbing a hand over his face, its what he does when he's stressed

"Can we just get back in the car, please" I look to Dean with pleading eyes, he knows what its like.

He nods in understanding

"What? No! We're not just dropping this!" Sam shakes his head in disbelief

"Sam" Dean says sternly. Sam just scoffs getting into the impala. I wince at the sound of the door slamming.

Dean offers his hand, I take it as he pulls me off the ground. I pick up his jacket and shake it off.

I'm slightly tempting to slip it on due to the frigid air but refrain handing it back to Dean.

"Thank you" I nod to him

"You're not off the hook yet kiddo, you're gonna have to talk sooner or later" he says solemnly.

"I know-its just" Words fail me

"Yeah I know" he concludes for me.

"But Sam doesn't, and like you, I hope he never does. So you're gonna have to make him understand" He says heading back to the car.

I climb into the backseat, the tension of the situation looming in the air.

Conor shows up with a sympathetic look on his face, I shake it off. I don't need sympathy, from anyone.

I notice some familiar landmarks as we near sioux falls. The more I think about it, the more guilty I feel.

We stop at another station for gas.

Dean gets out of the car sending me a nod of encouragement. I let out a deep sigh

"Sam?" I ask

"Yeah Holls" he replies

"I know you're worried, and I know that not knowing is killing you. But you have to trust me-" I start, he shakes his head

"Holly-" he starts

"Sam remember what you told Dean, after bloody Mary. Theres just some secrets you have to keep, you had yours, and this is mine. Please just accept that" I say. He nods

"Just remember the truth has a shitty way of coming back around" he says

"I'll be fine Sam" I nod.

"Well christmas is tomorrow, I say we go buy our traditional gas station presents and newspaper wrap them" I suggest

He smirks "lets go"

"I already got yours and Dean's, I just need to get Bobby's" I state

"But first kiddo" Sam says, I turn around as something, a pie, is smashed in my face and another smashed against the back of my head. I stay silent for a moment as the boys break into hysterical laughter, con included. Hm lemon margarine.

"You could've at least made it a good pie" I state taking chucks out of my hair and off my face.

"And the war is ended!" Dean claps his hands. I suddenly hear a camera click

"Sam!" I exclaim running for the photo

"Nope! This ones a keeper"!Sam laughs

I shake my head, attempting to hide my smirk but failing miserably.

I walk into the store and go straight to the bathroom attempting to wash as much off as possible. A bunch of pieces are still stuck in my hair but Bobby's is only an hour or so away.

I buy his present and walk back to the car.

Bobby's house is dark when we arrive.

We grab our bags from the trunk and walk in with my spare key

"Bobby! Bobby its your favorite people don't shoot!" I call turning the corner to see Bobby in the kitchen with his shotgun

"Bobby we're happy to see you too" I smile brightly. He sighs putting his gun down as I walk over wrapping him in a hug.

"I've missed you too you goddamn Idjits" he says affectionately hugging Sam and Dean as well.

Bobby goes over to the fridge and pulls out a few beers passing one to everyone but me.

I send a pout Con's way. He rolls his eyes and lets me take a sip of his.

"Well its christmas eve, you kids wanna watch the Rudolf special?" Bobby teases

"I'll pass, gonna shower this pie from my hair then hit the hay" I say inspecting a strand if hair with disgust

"Prank war?" Bobby raises an eyebrow

"Oh you know us too well" I laugh heading up the stairs.

I awake the next day around noon. I walk down stairs with my newspaper wrapped presents and place then under the charlie brown looking tree.

"Morning kid" Bobby says handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I smile appreciatively, taking in the enticing aroma

"The boys" I inquire

"Sleeping in" he shrugs

"Dean got Sam last night by setting off about eight alarms" Bobby smirks

"Wow on home territory, thats ballsy" I remark

"I'm okay with it because it didn't almost burn my house down" he shrugs

"So the boys talked to me last night" he says, pulling out a chair for me and taking a seat at the table

"Did they?" I ask sitting down

"They're just worried Holls, we all are" he takes another sip of coffee

"I'm fine Bobby" I state

"I know that squirt, now go wake those damn boys up" he says

"Of course, if you make some nog?" I ask

"Yeah yeah just go" he shakes his head

I creep back up the stairs to the boys room expertly, without a single floor board creak.

Both the boys are out still.

"I get a running start and jump on Dean's bed first

"Its CHRISTMAS!" I scream at the top of my lungs waking both of them

"Jesus you Banshee" Dean attempts to push me off, I move and jump on Sam's bed

"Get up!" I yell

"We're up. We're up!" Sam yells back

"Meet ya downstairs, bobby's making nog!" I call back as I run downstairs

Con pops up

"That was loud" Bobby states

"Did the trick" I shrug

"I think it did the trick three continents over, I though something was wrong" he laughs

"Nope just Holls" Sam says as the boys walk in

"Present time" Dean says. Bobby hands us each a cup of nog as we sit on the couch.

I hand my gifts out

And Sam hands me everyones to me.

Bobby goes first. We bought him a really good bottle of bourbon

"Thank you Idjits" he inspects the bottle with approval

"Best bottle we could find in a gas station" I shrug apologetically

"Its great" he says

Bobby got me a new machete holster, Sam a few new lore books and Dean some car parts.

From Dean and Sam I got a new pair of combat boots

I got Dean a girt card to a pie place and I got Sam loreal as a joke with a card saying because your worth his real present was a new laptop case.

From Con I got a black overcoat with a hidden pocket on the inside for my knife.

Apparently great minds think alike, I got Con a new black leather jacket since his old one is mine now.

I look around the room, at everyones smiles. I savor the moment, things are never this peaceful. Some new big bad is going to come around and ruin it and we'll be thrown smack in the middle as always. But we have this, for now and we'll always have this.

Thanks for reading :)

Sorry it took so long, hey christmas in February. I hope you all enjoyed and next chapter will be up soon

I


	82. Chapter 82

"Happy birthday Holls, you are now officially an adult" Sam smirks handing me a beer.

"Seriously?" I raise a brow.

"Its tradition" Dean shrugs

"Dad gave both of us beers on our 18th birthday" Sam further explains

"Well who am I to break tradition" I smirk clinking bottles with the boys.

"I can't believe you're eighteen" Dean sighs

"Well believe it" I take another sip of my beer. Sam looks deep in thought

"Sam?" I ask

"Yeah" he snaps out of it

"Ya with us?" I ask

"Yeah. Yeah, I forgot to ask you where Conor is" he quickly changes the subject

"He only had a week off, he had to get back to his post" I shrug. Am I disappointed, yes, but I understand.

"Games back on!" Bobby calls from the living room. Cases have been generally slow, so we've just been hanging around Bobby's.

"Who's in the lead?" I ask, plopping back down onto the comfy couch.

"The sharks but not by much" He answers.

"There might be a job for you three a few states over, you'd have to head over tonight" Bobby suggests never taking his attention off the game.

"What kind of gig?" I ask

"Sounds just like straight bad luck but its got witch all over it. I can pass it to Garth or Rufus if you're not interested" Bobby continues

I look to Dean, he just shrugs "why not" while taking another sip of beer.

I yawn and stretch out on the impalas back seat. The sun is so bright! We left Bobby's late last night i've must've fell asleep before Dean parked us here. I sit up, we're in front of a lake, Sam's leaning against the impala brushing his teeth, Dean's just waking up in the front seat as well leaning against the door.

"Hey! The Sleeping Beauties have finally awoken!" Sam exclaims dramatically

"Thanks for the introduction Rapunzel" I roll my eyes and smirk at the bitchface he's sending.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asks a still drowsy Dean.

"How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast" Dean says

"I second that" I agree

"Where? We're like two hours from anything" Sam points out

"But we're hungry now" I whine

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat, split it" Sam shrugs. Dean looks back expectantly, I sniff the bag with a disappointed expression.

"It's tuna" I sigh dejectedly, throwing the bag at Sam

"They need to make mini fridges for cars" Dean says

A phone rings inside the car, Dean jumps and hits his head on the roof, I laugh grabbing the phone from the glove

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asks leaning in. I nod flipping it open and answering

"Hello?" I ask

"Uh, is this John?" A guy answers.

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?" I ask

"No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me" Adam explains, sounding panicked.

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago" I answer, a shocked sound is my only reply.

"Who is this?" I ask waving off the boys annoying questions.

"I'm his son" Adam answers, for a moment my world stops.

"Holly?" The boys are asking, I snap out if it grabbing a pen and paper

"Where are you from Adam?" I ask

"Windom" he answers, we've passed through before

"Okay listen theres a diner on main street. Do you know what i'm talking about?" I ask

"Yeah, Yeah Cousin Oliver's" he says

"Me and my brothers will meet you there at twelve tomorrow, maybe we can help" I hang up and drop the phone, I feel numb.

"Windom? Who the hell was that?" Dean asks

"Holly? Who was it?" Sam asks concerned

"Adam Milligan, he says John Winchester is his father" I say vacantly

Windom: the next Day

We take a seat at the diner early, we're all extremely on edge. Except for Sam, he seems a bit too comfortable with this.

"Look all i'm saying is the kid checks out. His name is Adam Milligan, he's an eagle scout, graduated high school early with honors, he's seventeen years old" Sam lists

"Seventeen, sure didn't take dad long did it?" I remark bitchily, I mean c'mon this kid is only a year younger than me. I catch the sympathetic look from Sam and a look of anger from Dean, he's pissed too.

I take a seat in between the boys at Cousin Oliver's. I reach across the table and grab Adam's glass pouring the water into a plant and handing the empty glass to Dean.

Dean pulls out his flask

"Holy water?" Sam asks

"No Sam he's being generous and pouring the kid a drink" I roll my eyes

"One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt" Dean says placing Adam's glass back on the table

"And what if he's not possessed?" Sam asks

"Then he's a shifter" I shrug taking out a silverware set of pure silver and switching it with Adam's.

I notice Sam's frown

"Whats going on in that head of yours Sammy?" I ask, he hesitates

". . .listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal" he starts

"Dad headed to Minnesota to check out a case. Roughly oh, about nine months before the kid was born" Sam says

"Coincidence" Dean immediately counters

"Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out" Sam remarks

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean asks

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible" Sam states

"I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk" Sam says, aw Ew!

"Stop Sam" I order grimacing

"I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful" Sam continues

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking" Dean grimaces

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie" Sam states

"Dude!" Me and Dean exclaim in unison

The bell atop the door rings, signaling someones arrival. It can either be a half brother that screws everything I thought I knew about dad, or its a monster thats getting killed slowly and painfully.

A sort of tall guy with cropped brown hair and greenish blue eyes walks in

"Adam?" I ask, he nods taking a seat

"Holly right?" He asks

"Yeah, these are my older brothers Sam and Dean" I motion to the boys who send a nod Adam's way.

"So, um...how did you know my dad?" Adam asks, Ha! I think you mean my dad

"Uh, we worked together" Sam explains

"How did he die?" Adam asks looking down, avoiding eye contact

"On the job" I state, well its not completely a lie

"He was a mechanic, right?" Adam inquires

"A car fell on him" Dean coldly states, not exactly the route i'd take but it works.

The waitress walks over and takes Adam's order. . . The usual.

The three of us watch intently as Adam picks up his glass and sips the "water". . . Annnd nothing happens, so a Demon is out of the race.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam clears his throat

"I don't even know. It's been a couple years" he replies

I see Dean pull his gun under the table and aim it at Adam

"Why did you decide to call him now?" I ask

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got" Adam states

"My mom's missing" he further explains

"Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?" Sam asks

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean asks harshly

" 'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway" He says, looking sort of out of it

"What do you mean?" I ask

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff" Adam shrugs

"What kind of stuff?" I persist

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family" Adam says,

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asks

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers-and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night" Adam recalls

"How touching" I remark sarcastically, Sam elbows me

Adam's food came. He picked up the silverware and started eating. Shit not a shifter then. Oh dad you are something else. I notice Dean tighten his grip on his gun, I put my hand over his, urging him to put it away

"Dean" I whisper yell while Adam's distracted talking to Sam. I'm not happy about this either but we can't shoot the kid, its not his fault. Dean puts it away.

"You know, called when he could.

He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—" he starts. Oh fuck this shit! Maybe I shouldn't have told Dean to put his gun away

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying" Dean beats me to it

"No, I'm not" Adam says

"Uh, yeah, you are" I state.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you three to call me a liar?" He asks incredulously

"We're John Winchester's kids, that's who" Dean answers

"We're his sons" Dean indicates

"and i'm his daughter" I state

"I've got brothers? And a sister?" Adam says in disbelief

"No, you don't. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here" Dean says

"I have never been hunting in my life" he counters innocently, if only you know the hunting we're talking about.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on" Dean stands to leave

"I can prove it" Adam says, we follow him back to his house. Sam headed to the police station

He shows us a framed picture of him and Dad at a baseball game. I scoff, what the actual fuck

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asks in as much disbelief as Me

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays" Adam states, my fists clench. Whats so goddamn special about Adam, i'd kill to have had dad around on any of my birthdays

"He took you to a fucking baseball game?" I shake my head in disbelief. Dean's hand tightens on my shoulder. Its not a warning, its a reassurance

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam asks, I guess my face says it all, the room goes awkwardly silent really fast.

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing" Dean breaks the silence

"Yeah" Adam nods

"How long has she been gone?" I ask, snapping out of my daze

"Three days" Adam states

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asks

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday" Adam explains

I see a picture of dad hugging Kate, I feel the anger in me coming back to the surface. She looks like mom, how dare he.

I manage to keep myself in check

"Did you call the police?" I ask

"Yeah" he answers

"What did they say?" Dean asks

"No signs of a break in or anything like that" he recalls "but she wouldn't just up and leave, not without telling anyone" he adds, Dean nods.

Theres a knock on the door, Adam lets Sam in. I know the boys need to talk about what Sam found

"Adam can I see her room?" I ask

"Uh- yeah sure. The only thing strange was her nightstand knocked over" he explains leading me back and opening the door

I start looking around carefully

"What you think you can see something the cops couldn't?" He asks

"Something like that" I smirk

He sighs sitting on the bed

"what else can you tell me about Dad?" He asks, I visibly tense. I can't do this to the kid

"You knew him" I say without taking my eyes off the task at hand.

"Not as well as you" he counters

I turn to face him, geez he inherited puppy dog eyes. "look you don't really know me. But trust me, kid i'm doing you a favor. Its better you know the version of him he wanted you know" I state. Dad played the normal role for the kid, why screw him up.

He nods looking more like a kicked puppy at the moment.

I notice something on the ground below him

"Adam, go get Dean and Sam" I order, he looks at me strange before complying.

I slightly lift the comforter and notice deep nail scratches in the hardwood.

I push the heavy bed frame over, making sure Adam left, I ran my fingers over the scratches.

I hear ear splitting screams, its Kate. She's screaming for John and Adam.

The nauseating sound continues and increases in volume until I reach an air duct.

"Great" I sigh feeling extremely uncomfortable, something is defiantly not right here. I cross my arms over my chest and wait for the boys

"Holls?" Sam asks

"The duct" I motion, the three of us huddle as Adam stands awkwardly in the doorway

"Who goes in?" Sam asks

"Rock paper scissors" Dean puts out his hand

"Move, I don't even think your fat butts could fit" I smirk

"Hey!" The boys counter. I send Adam a weak smile, he looks like he feels so left out.

This is so hard, he's making a good life for himself. I don't want him dragged into this life, but he is my half brother.

I climb down into the vent, blood, thats never good.

As I continue to crawl it becomes apparent, nobody can lose this much blood and still be alive.

I come across what looks like a piece of flesh and bone. Yup turning back now.

The boys help pull me back out, I dust off my clothes and look send Adam a sympathetic look

"We can't help you, you should call the cops" I say walking out into the impala, god this is so screwed

We head to the nearest motel and check into our room without a word between us. Dean starts cleaning the guns.

I walk over to the table and pick up the double barrel helping him out.

A knock sounds from the door, I quickly cover up the guns and pull my revolver behind my back.

Sam answers, its Adam.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam moves aside as Adam pushes his way in

"Adam, hey" Sam is the first to speak closing the door

"Take it easy" I state, he looks freaked

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three—well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?" He demands

Our answer is pure silence, I keep my eyes trained on Adam and his reactions

"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Holly, but you did. And I heard you two talking earlier—something about grave robberies" he exclaims

"You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on" he says

"we're not serial killers either" I unintentionally read his mind. Well good job me, just scare the kid even more

"How did y-" he starts

"We're hunters" Sam blatantly states.

"Sammy!" Me and Dean yell in unison

"He deserves to know." Sam shrugs

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asks

"We hunt Bambi" I try to cover

"No we hunt monsters, everything evil thats out there" Sam answers sending me a bitchface. I face palm and contemplate banging my head on the table a few times, dammit Sammy!

"Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asks, I sigh here we go

"Yeah and we hunt them, so did Dad" Sam answers

"Godzilla's just a movie" Dean interjects

"And bigfoot is made up by some back woods looneys" I add

Adam nods, "okay" he answers

"Okay"? That's it?" I repeat, in disbelief. What the hell is wrong with this kid

"Well what am I supposed to say?" He asks

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says "okay." Dean answers for me.

"Well, you're my siblings. You're telling me the truth, right?" He asks

"Yeah" Dean says

"Then I believe you" he shrugs

"You shouldn't trust people you don't really know" I state.

"Maybe I am. Now, what took my mom?" He asks

"We're not sure. Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what" Sam states

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill" Dean says, I spin my knife contemplating everything while they discuss, maybe even hoping this isn't real and Adam's still suddenly turn into a creature of the night at any moment.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asks. We all look down a moment

"Honestly. . . No" I answer, no use in bending the truth. Adam nods in understanding, fighting back tears.

"How can I help?" He suddenly asks. I shake my head taken aback

"You don't" I state

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in" he says

"No." Dean states

"Dean, look, maybe—" Sam starts, I can't believe this

"Sam no!" I exclaim, cutting him off

"Maybe what?" Dean asks, well now you've done it Sam

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like" Sam suggests

"Sam he's bent on revenge! He'll get himself killed! Thats how dad died!" I yell, god I feel like smacking him

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?" Dean asks, anger rising

"Because—" Sam starts

"Because he was protecting him!" I exclaim

"Dad's dead." Sam states

"SHUT UP SAM! Don't you think we fucking know that!" I scream, how dare he.

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes" Dean adds

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asks

"NO!" The three of us scream in unison, Adam puts his hands up in a placating gesture "just asking" he says

Dean gets up heading for the door.

"Babysit the kid" Dean says grabbing his jacket

"Where are you going?" Sam asks

"I'm going out!" Dean exclaims slamming the door behind him.

I sigh getting up "I'll go after him" Sam just sends me a nod which I ignore as I walk out closing the door behind me.

"Are they always like that?" I hear Adam ask

"Yeah they're practically the same person. Welcome to our headstrong family" I hear Sam say from outside the room, this is seriously pissing me off.

I attempt to follow Dean but he's just headed to the nearest bar anyway.

Time to be productive. I make sure I have the right badge and head on foot to the cemetery where the robberies happened

I meet which the director who leads my back to the crypt

"Thank you, i'm just going to look around" I say, there is something seriously wrong with this dude, he's creepy. But then again he works at a graveyard.

I walk towards the back and notice a small tunnel. Great

"Even if I did get paid it wouldn't be enough for this" I mumble.

The director is gone when I turn back around

"Well thats convenient" I remark crawling through dirt and dust.

The tunnel opens up, I step in a huge puddle of blood

"Ew" I state, you'd think monsters would have more respect for their lairs. I hear a noise behind me, before I can turn around i'm hit hard.

I come to tied up, as always. I roll my eyes.

How long was I out. I can't stand, i'm tied to something, son of a bitch they took the knife from my boot, assholes.

I notice more blood across the room. I lean as far as possible, I found Kate.

I look a little bit further and see. . . Shit, Adam. It looks like a fresh kill.

"Adam" I say getting teary eyed and willing myself to stay strong. Wait a second, who the hell is with my brothers!

Oh shit, grave robberies. Flesh eating, fucking ghouls!

I hear a noise at the tunnel opening.

"Hey that was a cheap shot you douche bag! At least face me! Or are you scared i'm gonna blow your fucking ghoul head off you son of a bitch!"

"You're so lucky i'm tied up!" I exclaim

"Holly?" Dean asks walking in

"Dean wheres Adam!" I ask frantic

"With Sam" Dean says noticing the bodies

"Their ghouls!" I yell

He moves to untie me

"What are you doing! Go help Sam!" I exclaim, a noise sounds from the tunnel opening

"No!" I yell, its too late. Three shots rang out from Dean's gun collapsing the way out

"Dammit" Dean sighs

"Yeah nice shooting white Earp, you wanna untie me!" I order, he tosses me a knife to do it myself while he continues looking for a way out.

I manage to cut the ropes and stand running over to help him.

Looking around the small room my eyes keep trailing to Adam's body. I sigh picking up a dusty sheet and covering his body carefully.

I look up fighting back tears of fuckupedness, I notice a stained glass window depicting an angel. Ignoring the irony, I elbow Dean pointing it out

"Gimme a boost" I say, he lifts me so i'm practically standing on his shoulders. I pull the sleeve of my jacket over my fist and punch out the window.

Digging my hands into the mixture of crumbling cement, and earthy soil I hoist myself out, only to find a rather large drop into a thorny rose bush

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaim picking thorns from my hands. Stupid gardeners planting rose bushes! Its a goddamn cemetery! What the hell?!

"You good kiddo?" Dean calls from below

"Yeah just be careful, don't fall into the rose bush of doom. I'll see you there!" I take off in a sprint towards Adam's house, those things are with my brother.

Come on! Please work! Sam! Take me to me Sam! I focus hard, feeling a pounding headache setting in. I scream as the pain of being pulled in all different directions rears its head. It feels like my body's catching fire.

Everything suddenly stops. I drop onto hardwood floor of Adam's living room, well all be dammed it actually worked. I can't believe that just fucking worked.

I dizzily stand and shake my head in an attempt to rid of the migraine and haziness of everything.

I hear voices in the next room. I pull my gun and make my way quietly around. Peeking in I see Sam tied to a table, he's bleeding. . . Bad. Hell no!

I see things that look like Kate and Adam, but I know its not. They're already dead.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed you might as well lie back and relax" Adam tells Sam. I notice the blood dripping from the gashes on his wrists into bowls

Kate moves to bite him.

"Hey!" I yell to catch her attention. She lifts her head and I pull the trigger, hitting her square between the eyes.

I'm side tackled by an enraged Adam, I can't fight him off i'm too weak.

"Holly!" Sam yells weakly

"Sam! Hold on!" I call back.

I hear heavy footfalls, its Dean. He pulls Adam off me. I don't even focus on what happens next, I somehow manage to ignore the screaming protest from my body and run to Sam's side uniting him.

"Sammy!" I yell and slap his face slightly. His eyes open. I let out a sigh of relief. His wrists are still bleeding. I tear off two pieces of the table cloth and tie them tightly over the cuts. I try to sit him up but he's too heavy.

"Dean Help!" I call. Dean jogs over covered in blood. Not his, I notice ghoul Adam dead, good riddance.

Dean accesses Sam's injuries helping him sit up "Come on. Come on. Come on. Hang on. All right, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. All right" Dean says

"Thank you" Sam mumbles fighting unconsciousness

"That's what family's for, right?" Dean smirks

"Keep pressure on that" I say gesturing to his arm.

We got back to our motel and stitched Sam up. Theres only one more thing we have to do before we hit the road

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asks for the millionth time. I help Dean pour lighter fluid onto Adam's wrapped body.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal" Dean says, no they didn't.

"Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one" I say, my tone clipped, not wanting to say any more.

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor" Sam says, I feel my heart sink. No we can't do that.

"No, Adam's in a better place" Dean beats me to talking.

Dean lights a match and tosses it, his body goes up in flames.

"You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person" Dean directs at Sam

"I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now" Dean admits,

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sam smirks

"You take it any way you want" Dean says wanting to end the conversation as we head back to the impala.

I pull open the back door

"Hey Dean!" I call, he pauses.

"You're a better man than he ever was" I send him a nod and get into the back seat. The look of shock remains on Dean's face

"She's right you know" Sam says

"Take it as a compliment" Sam adds.

Thanks for reading! :)


	83. Chapter 83

Something bad is coming I can feel it, Conor feels it too. Its like a settling of fear stuck in your gut, right before some life altering bad happens.

You don't know why, you never know why, until that event you've been waiting for in subconscious dread comes along.

And like a tidal wave, that inexplicable fear hits and washes over you, making sense of instinct and intuition.

Sam's been gone, he betrayed us again for Ruby, me and Dean nearly killed her and Sam defended her. I'm pissed, the stinging words of the fight are still fresh

_-"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit" Dean yelled pissed._

_"She was looking for Lilith" Sam defended her as always_

_"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday" Dean spat._

_"You're wrong, Dean. You both are" Sam said_

_"Really Sam! Look at everything shes done to us! To me! I guess we can just forget that!" I screamed irate. How could he do this?_

_"Sam, you're lying to yourself. We just want you to be okay. You would do the same for us. You know you would" Dean said, still trying to get to him._

_"Just listen" Sam threw his hands up, he's holding Ruby's knife towards Dean. I quickly drew my revolver on him. I'm not taking any chances here, I don't even know who his is anymore._

_"Holly" he carefully placed the knife on the bed. I kept my gun raised for a second longer than necessary._

_"Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us. We'll do this together" Sam directed more at Dean_

_"That sounds great. As long as it's you, me and Holly. Demonic bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now" Dean shot back with out missing a beat._

_"I can't" Sam said, good, he just made his choice. I just scoffed. Dean nodded his head clearly upset and turned towards me._

_"Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this"_

_"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this" Dean stated, no he's not_

_"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you" sam scoffed_

_"Fuck the angels Sam!" I exclaimed_

_"You don't think I can?" Dean asked_

_"No. You can't. Neither of you can, You're not strong enough" he stated_

_"Oh and you are!" I yelled right back_

"_I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done" Sam countered_

_"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing" Dean stated_

_"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, both of you, for once, trust me" Sam directed at Dean._

_"No, Sammy. Not on this. How in the hell are we supposed to trust this!" I answered. He nodded sadly_

_"You don't know what you're doing, Sam" Dean stated_

_"Yes I do" Sam remarked_

_"Thats even worse Sam! I don't even know who you are anymore! You're choosing this over your family!" I yelled in hysterics_

_"Holly-" he started_

_"She's right Sam" Dean cut him off in a clipped tone._

_"Because it's not something that you're doing_, it's what you are! It means—" Dean said

_"Dean" I cut him off_

_"What? No. Say it." Sam demands with tears in his eyes_

_"It means you're a monster" Dean said, his voice rough, fighting tears_

_Sam nodded, he then turned to the side and punched Dean in the face_

_"Sam!" I screamed. Dean punched him right back_

_"Both of you! Stop it!" I jumped in between them and got pushed back against the wall so hard my head was ringing._

_Sam was on top of Dean choking him, my head is killing me._

_"Stop!" I yelled_

_"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will" Sam Said continuing to choke him, my stomach dropped_

_"Enough!" I screamed from somewhere deep down, the lights flickered, the room shook, you could hear glass breaking in the kitchen._

_They immediately stopped and looked to me in shock. I felt the blood dripping from my nose._

_Sam looked back down to Dean and stood to leave_

_"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back" Dean repeated the exact words dad told Sam those years ago._

_Sam walked out. This time was different, I didn't go running after him_-

I've gotta admit we've had our fair share of fights, but that. . . I don't even know what to do anymore.

"Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look over to Dean standing by the window. I'm not about to stand up for him, he pissed me off almost as much as Sam. He used the same words dad did, that was a low blow. I just want Sam back, and I want Dean to stop brooding like ths.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him" Dean answers stubbornly.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy" Bobby threatens

"Maybe at this point that wouldn't be a bad idea" I mutter under my breath, I know they heard me. The look Bobby sends me instantly shuts me up.

"Dean look-" Bobby starts

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean cuts him off

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your-" Bobby pauses

"Blood? He's our blood, is that what you were gonna say?" Dean asks incredulously

"He's your brother. And he's drowning" Bobby states

"Couldn't have said it better myself" I shrug. Its true.

"Bobby, we tried to help him, We did. Look what happened" Dean states

"So try again" Bobby orders

"Bobby its not that easy you didn't see him, I pulled my gun on him. I had to pull my gun on my brother Bobby, because I was afraid of him! It wasn't a shifter, he wasn't possessed, but it wasn't my brother either and I want him back so bad you have no idea! But what are we even supposed to do!" I state

"Holl-" Bobby starts

"Just stop It's too late" Dean says, knowing this is hard on all of us

"There's no such thing" Bobby states

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again" Dean takes a seat at the table

"Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants i'm not about to stick around and I am not gonna make Holly watch him destroy himself" Dean states

"You don't mean that" I say, i'm still pissed but I want this over

"Yes I do. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still our brother. If he ever was." Dean scoffs

"Dean!" I exclaim

Bobby advances on him and swipes all things off the table, Dean stands to face him.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby yells

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean yells back

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward" Bobby states.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean asks incredulously

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him" Bobby says

"Dean-" I start, the sudden feeling of being pulled in all directions hits me like a freight train. Transportation, we're in a room. An overly glorified room.

Somethings moving under me

"Holls your elbow" Dean groans in pain, must've landed on him

"Shit sorry De" I quickly roll off him. I look up from my spot on the ground and see a suit and dress shoes next to, oh son of a bitch! A trench coat!

I stand. "Company De" I huff annoyed as I offer my hand and help him up

"Great" he replies, his tone rivaling even my sarcasm

"Hello Dean" Zach says in a way that's all to familiar, he's our adversary not drinking buddy.

Cas doesn't speak he just stands looking conflicted

"Well, how 'bout this? "The suite life of Zach and Cas." Dean says clearly as annoyed as I am at the moment.

both angels just stand with blank looks on their faces

"It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell are we?" I roll my eyes

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime" He indicates Dean "And keep you, you little pest, from getting in our way" he points to me. Our way? I send a questioning look to Cas, he's avoiding my gaze like its the plague.

"Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think" Zach says to Dean as he picks up a burger on the table

"I'm not hungry" Dean replies, Yeah that food is probably tainted.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zach asks him

"Tempting. Weird" Dean seems to consider it for a moment

"Dude!" I exclaim slapping his arm.

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free" Zach adds, I roll my eyes again

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay?" Dean says

"We want to know what the game plan is" I state

Zach completely disregards my question

"Well" Dean Says "you heard her. Now answer her."

"Let us worry about that Dean. We want you... focused, relaxed" Zach says, for what?

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles" Dean demands

Zach sighs in annoyance. Good, he should be annoyed for a change.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one-" He starts, Cas is still quietly standing in the background

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals" I shoot the best bitchface possible.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Both of you?" He asks. good at least I found what pisses him off the most

"Considering... you,Dean started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different" Zach stresses

"Why?" Dean asks

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight" He explains

God dammit Sam "Where?" I ask

"We're working on it." Zach says

"Well, work harder" Dean states in an icily calm tone

"we'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours" Zach replies

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean asks incredulously

"All in good time" He states

"Isn't now a good time?" I bitchily ask

"Have faith" He smirks. I cringe at the words, faith for people like us is when your to lazy to get up off your ass and do something yourself

"What, in you? Give us one good reason why we should?" Dean asks

Zach steps forward towards Dean, I instinctively attempt to put myself between them but Dean pushes my behind him "Because you swore your obedience. So obey" Zach says over confidently. Well your in for one hell of a fight because I didn't swear shit!

me and Dean look Cas in the eye at the same time, he looks down guiltily. Dammit Castiel Do something! I know you can hear me. he looks up helplessly.

Castiel you know something is not right and I don't give a rats ass if you know the details or not. get us out. He looks down again, Shit I thought I had him. and they're both gone.

"Dean" I sigh

"I Know" he agrees

I stop after a few minutes of silence realizing we're pacing

I check my pockets for my phone to no avail, I left it on Bobby's couch

" Call Sam" I state

"Kiddo-" He starts

Fine if you won't then give me your phone and I will!" I yell pissed off

he pulls it out contemplating handing it over

"Ah, screw it" He flips the phone open and dials. I keep my smirk to myself. FINALLY!

I hear Sam's voicemail

"Hey, it's me. Uh..." Dean clears his throat and sighs

"Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry" He hangs up.

"I'm worried about him Dean, I have a really bad feeling about this" I state

"Yeah me too" He answers

"Castiel!" He calls. Well that was unexpected. Cas shows up

"You asked to see me?" Cas Says with a bit more confidence but he still looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, we need something" Dean says, looking from me to Cas

"Anything you wish" cas asks, its like i'm listening to a recording.

"we need you to take us to see Sam" Dean states

"Why?" Cas asks

"Wow he asks questions" I smirk bitchily, ignoring the look of pure annoyance coming from Cas, he gets annoyed too

"There's something we have to talk to him about" I reply

"What's that?" Cas asks

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy" Dean says now annoyed as well

"I don't think that's wise" Cas states

"Well, we didn't ask you for your opinion" I snap back

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Cas asks

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? We just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all we need" Dean says, dammit I could smack him upside the head. nobody is doing anything the angels want because something defiantly smells here

"No." Cas answers

"Is that because you think its a bad idea or you were told it was" I smirk

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that we're trapped here?" Dean asks pissed off

"You can go wherever you want" Cas answers

"Super. we want to go see Sam" Dean states

"Except there" Cas says

"Fine we want to take a walk" I step towards the door

"Fine. I'll go with you" Cas states

"Alone" Dean shoots

"No" Cas says

"You know what? Screw this noise. We're out of here" Dean says gesturing to me

"Through what door?" Cas smirks

I turn to see the door gone when we turn back Cas is gone as well

"Damn it" Dean sighs

"Yeah I second that" I start subconsciously paceing the room looking for a way out.

"any ideas, you know your random transport thing would come in real handy right now" He states

"Dean I've been calling for Con since we got here. I don't even think I could poof myself out if I tried" I sigh leaning against the spot where there used to be a door.

Dean picks up a pedestal and hits the wall repeatedly

ah screw it. I pick up the nearest chair and smash it against the wall, the spot where there was a gapping whole repairs its self

"Son of a bitch" Dean exclaims

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming" A voice sounds from behind, I whip around, of course, Zachariah

"Let us out" Dean demands

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl" He answers

"we've been getting our asses kicked all year. Now you're sweating his safety? You're lying. we want to see our brother" I state

"That's... ill-advised" Zach states, god he's pissing me off

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't we see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?" Dean yells

Zach just sighs "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith" He syas, finally the truth. These dickbags do want the apocalypse

"What?" Dean asks

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station" He says

"But, we can stop-" Dean starts

"They don't want to stop it Dean, why am I not surprised" I cut him off

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddos, to a theater near you" Zach laughs. Son of a bitch!

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean asks

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zach states

"why?" Dean ask

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" He explains

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" I ask bitchily

'Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered" he goes on

Me and Dean simultaneously look to a small statue on a table "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you. See I'm not supposed to harm you, but your little pest right there, she's gonna end up dead anyways.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith" I cut Dean off before he could even remark on that last comment.

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it" Zach smirks, what the hell is he talking about

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asks

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all" Zach shrugs once again acting as if I don't exist

"Which means?" I ask, he continues ignoring me

"answer her" Dean orders

Zach gestures to a painting Of the angel Michael casting down Lucifer, fuck. . .no no no

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts" Zach confirms my fear. Lucifer, seriously

"Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh" Zach smirks

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean speaks first

"God? God has left the building" Zach smirks, then disappeared

"Yeah just like you" I let out a huff and run my hand through my hair.

"Dean you know what this means?" I say fighting back tears. Sam is god knows where in danger and the angels want Lucifer to walk

Dean pulls out his phone and continuously attempts to dial Sam

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone" Cas shows up

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" I ask

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself" Cas answers vacantly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean immediately asks before I can even open my mouth

"Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?" Dean remarks

"We've been through much together" He looks to Dean and glances over at me. "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this" Cas says. He's sorry, I laugh in hysteric disbelief

"Sorry" Dean repeats incredulously. He punches Cas in the face. Cas doesn't even flinch but Dean's nurseing his hand like he punched a solid wall.

"It's fucking Armageddon, Cas! You need a bigger word than Sorry!" I scream at him

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your Family's.." Cas starts

"Destiny? Don't pitch us that holy crap!" I yell

"Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real" Dean lays into him.

"And you're gonna watch them all burn?" I scoff shaking my head, holding back tears.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you" He says to Dean "Both of you" He stares pointedly at me.

"I see both of your guilt, your anger, confusion. Dean In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam"

"That means nothing Castiel! It means nothing if its not real! If It was as simple as Death than paradise, you think we would've taken it by now! It means nothing unless you fight for what you have" I yell "You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier" Dean yells

"There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it Cas" I cry "I can see it, I can tell. You know this isn't right

Cas turns away

"No castile! Look at us!" I yell

Dean grabs his shoulder and spins him around

"You know it! You were gonna help us once, weren't you? You were gonna warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp" Dean says

"Help us - now. Please" I plead

"What would you have me do?" Cas sighs

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late" Dean syas

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed" Cas answers sternly

"If there is anything worth dying for... Castiel" I state

Cas shakes his head

"You spineless..." Dean turns to walk away "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying?! You're already dead. We're done" Dean says

"Holly" Cas looks to me pleading, that's the first time he ever called my Holly. I shake my head and turn my back on him for what feels like a final time.

"De-" Cas starts

"We're done!" Dean yells, I hear the tell tale flutter of wins. Cas is gone.

I pick up one of the heavier statues and chuck it at the wall causing immense damage, it quickly repairs itself. I let out a scream of frustration.

Dean takes out his phone and continues attempting to dial.

I lean against the spot the door used to be and slid down into a sitting position. I attempt to calm myself by taking a few breathes, if only there was a way we could get to Sam. . . wait! there is

"Dean!" I exclaim

"What?" he turns around

I can reach him! remember that think he mojoed us with when Azazel Had him trapped in that every man for himself town?" I ramble

"Can you?" Dean asks hopefully

"I can sure as hell try" I say determinedly

I start to focus, focus on Sammy c'mon. Please work, I start to feel something, its like a link.

"Holls-" Dean starts

"I almost have him" I say silencing him

"Got him" I say to and anxious Dean

"Holly' I hear Sam say

"Sam, Sammy you can't kill Lilith she's-" A pain burning throughout my entire body accompanied by an ear bleeding ringing hits.

I let out a scream of pain

"Holly!" I hear Sam

The link its fading, its gone. fucking angels

"Holly!" Dean Yells shaking me out of it.

"I lost him De. Fucking Angelic interference" I say through gritted teeth, fuck my head hurts.

He walks over and tears a pie of the table cloth off handing it to me.

"You're ears kiddo, and nose" I nod and begin stopping the nose bleed. he grabs another oiece and starts helping me wipe off my face.

Cas shows up shoving Dean against the wall with the demon knife.

"C-"I start, he makes the silent motion, I nod along with Dean.

Cas cuts into his arm deeply using the blood to draw a sigil

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zach shows up advancing on Cas, Cas slams his hand in the center of the sigil banishing Zachariah with a flash of white light

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now" Cas says with urgency

"Where is he?" I ask

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him,from killing Lilith" Cas says

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal" Dean says in confusion

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins" Cas says putting a hand on both our shoulders, yippee transportation.

Hey we're at chucks, the creepy prophet that writes stories about our entire lives and publishes them as books.

"This isn't supposed to happen" He says as he sees us

"Oh no lady this is defiantly supposed to happen, just let me call you back" he says hanging up his phone

"Chuck where's sam?" I ask in panic, what if he already killed her

"St. Mary's" He answers

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asks

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story" Chuck says in clear confusion. Well An angel decided to have a mind of his own, shocker I know.

"Yeah, well...We're making it up as we go" Cas states

The lights and computer monitor start flickering the house starts rumbling as a bright whit light shines in with the tell tale ringing

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck yells

"It's an Archangel!" Cas yells over the noise

"I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Cas transports Dean away

I take a step back hesitant to leave

"Cas-" I start

"YOu said if there was anything worth dyeing for" He repeats my previous words

"Castiel, thank you" I say as I feel the transportation take hold.

There's Dead demons covering the hall. I see Dean banging on a door

"Sam!" He yells

"No no no! Sammy!" I yell banging on the door and trying to help kick it down, its solid.

I can feel it, That feeling rising up from the pit of my stomach, Lucifer's rising. Lilith is Dead

"SAM!" I scream

Dean finally breaks down the door, we rush in, Lilth's blood is pouring out of her body forming a sigil on the ground

"You're too late" Ruby smirks

"I don't care" Dean says running at her. Sam holds her in place as Dean stabs her. Normally a fucking finally would be in pace but the pressing issue of the blinding light has us all off guard

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I heard you Holly I didn't listen_" Sam says brokenly

"Sammy lets go" Dean grabs his jacket. We make a run for the door, it slams shut

"Leaving so soon The fun is just getting started" I hear a chilling voice amongst all of the noise. Lucifer

"No!" I scream banging on the door. It can not end like this!

Hello all of you lovely readers! As always thanks for being a pal and taking the time to R&amp;R its greatly appreciated. Hope you liked it, Next chapter coming soon ~M


	84. Chapter 84

"No!" I scream for what feels like the millionth time today.

I grab both of the boys shoulders, The feeling of crippling pain tears through me. As soon as it starts its over, we're on a plane. I just did that, holy shit. . .

The boys seem to be thinking the same thing based off the looks on their faces.

The piolet's voice rings out over the intercom

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—" He continues

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asks

"Yup" I nod still out of it.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—Holy crap!" The piolet exclaims A bright light erupts from outside the window, People are screaming

A shock wave knocks the plane off kilter.

"Please buckle up folks and prepare for an emergency landing" The Co-piolet's frantic voice sounds over the speaker.

'That's St. Mary's" I say, dazed. Holy shit.

after an extremely abrupt landing we arrive at the Ilchester Airfield.

Conor's here, I feel his presence before I even see him.

I breakout in a sprint, ignoring the boys. I turn the corner and engulf him in a hug

"Conor" my voice cracks slightly.

"Conor Lucifer is-" I start, fighting back tears. I think the reality of the situation and how massively screwed we are is setting in.

"I know I can feel it. Are you okay? Are Sam and Dean Okay?" He asks frantically

"We're fine reaper boy" Dean answers as they round the corner next.

"God its good to see you three right now" Con sighs in relief.

"Where were you?" Con asks

"Me and Dean were stuck in, as dickariah put it, A green room" I roll my eyes

"I couldn't find you anywhere. Only until after you used your powers it was the angels, they were hiding you" He says looking truly pissed.

"So it was me then, I put us on that fight?" I ask, I repeat, holy shit

Con just nods sending me a sympathetic look, well at least it came in handy.

"How'd you two get out?" Con asks

"What?" Dean asks

"You said the angels had the both of you, how'd you escape?" He asks

"Cas, Oh no Cas. He helped us, there was an archangel, he said he'd hold them off. Does that mean-" I start

"yeah. he's most likely dead now" Con says bluntly, he's upset about it. So am I, Cas died for us and we didn't even stop it.

"Screw it, we need to get to chuck's" I say, maybe there's a chance.

"I can get you to the impala" He sends Sam and Dean

"but i'm being called back" He says. I kiss him a goodbye and lean my forehead against his keeping my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Be careful" I cry

"You too, i'm serious Holly Lucifer is out. And you're not invincible If something comes up, don't try to be the hero" He says

"I can't promise that Con" I cry

"I know" He chuckles sadly

"I love you" I kiss him goodbye again

"Always with everything" His voice fades, I'm in the backseat of the impala.

I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes. Dean catches me in the review mirror and elbows Sam.

"Look who decided to show" Sam smirks. They're trying to cheer me up.

"we were wondering when he was gonna send you" Dean says

"After you two were done sucking face" Sam laughs

"Shut it Sam" I laugh

"That better not be what you two were doing" Dean says acting all serious.

"Well it's not the worst thing we've-" I start

"AH" Sam cuts me off

"Remember that broken lamp. All i'm saying is. . .the sex is-" I start attempting to keep a straight face.

"Kiddo you finish that sentence I will kill Conor and lock you in Bobby's panic room forever. Got it?" He asks

"noted" I laugh

"How about some tunes?" Sam asks turning on the radio.

"Yeah i'd like to get that thought out of my head" Dean agrees.

it's a news report

"—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown" The radio announcers voice sounds. Dean quickly turns it off. well there goes the good mood.

Sam sighs "Dean, look—"

"Don't say anything" Dean cuts him off

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean says

"Yeah, like we always do" I agree.

The rest of the ride is in silence, its day by the time we pull up to Chuck's familiar poor kept house. I don't think any of us have slept at all.

Dean goes to knock. I sigh pushing in front of him and walking in the unlocked front door.

Sam takes lead as we're walking.

Chuck jumps out and hits Sam over the head with a, is that a toilet plunger? I bust out laughing, it is. Chuck you crazy bastard

"Geez! Ow!" Sam exclaims rubbing the spot Chuck hit.

"Sam" Chuck says

"Yeah!" Sam exclaims, still stunned

"Hey, Chuck" I laugh

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asks Sam

"Well, my head hurts" Sam says

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision" Chuck says

"What?" Sam asks

"You went, like, full-on Vader" Chuck says

"Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black" Chuck exclaims

"Your eyes went black Sam?" I ask. shit

"I didn't know" Sam says looking to me and Dean helplessly

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks

"He's dead. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry" Chuck sends a sympathetic look

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something" Dean suggests

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded" Chuck states

"Exploded. . ." I trail off sadly, we really let him down

"Like a water balloon of chunky soup" Chuck shudders

Sam takes a look at Chuck gesturing to the left side of Chuck's head

"You got a—" Sam starts. I take a look, ew what is that.

Chuck waves a hand over the side of his head "Uh...right here?"

"No, not there" I point it out for him while holding back a gag. what the hell is that?!

Chuck pulls it out of his hair "Oh. Oh, god!" He exclaims

"Is that a molar?" Sam asks

"It is" I take a closer look

"Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day" Chuck shoots back.

"Dammit Castiel" I sigh

"you stupid bastard" Dean adds

"Stupid? He was trying to help us" Sam responds

"Yeah" I sigh

"So, what now?" Sam asks

"I don't know" Dean shakes his head

"Oh, crap" Chuck suddenly blurts out

"What?" Sam asks.

The angels, They're coming

"I can feel them" Chuck says

"Yeah me too" I state

"Thought we'd find you here" Dickariah's voice blurts out

We turn around, two other angels are with him.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us" Zach says taking a step towards Dean

"keep your distance asshat" I step forward

"this has nothing to do with you you little-" He starts

"What she said" Deans states

"Oh, you're upset" Zach laughs

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean exclaims

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zach winks

"You son of a bitch" I yet again take a step forward. I've had it. I feel someone grab my arm. I throw my elbow back hitting Chuck in the face. he falls back to he floor.

"Holly" Dean stops me.

"You had a chance to stop your brother! and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was—all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not— it's Apocalypse Now" He smirks

"And we're back on the same team again" He states

"Is that so?" I ask in the bitchiest tone possible

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy" He says, almost cheerfully. time to do something drastic

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" Dean asks incredulously

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly" Dean states

"This isn't a game, son" Zach responds

"Actually it is a game. And maybe you dicks have been one step ahead this entire time. But now, I think its time for a rematch. You've already screwed us over once, and its time you learn Who not to fuck with" I slam my bleeding hand on the wall behind me where I drew the same symbol Cas used. with a few screams and a whole lot of light they were gone.

"Cas taught us that you pricks" Dean says

"This sucks ass" Chuck exclaims

"yeah tell us about it" Sam sighs

We get a motel room a few towns over. Sam left to go pick up a few things. All me and Dean have been doing is checking all the weapons in the duffle.

"Hey" Sam walks in tossing what looks like a hex bag to me and Dean.

"Hex bags?" I ask, I don't see how these would help much.

"Yup No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter" Sam says, oh...well then.

"Where'd you get them?" I ask turning it around before stuffing it in my pocket. I should probably warn Con we're going off the radar before he gets his briefs in a twist

"I made it" Sam shrugs nonchalantly

"How?" Dean asks

"I uh...I learned it from Ruby" Sam hesitates

Dean sets his gun down "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" He asks

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever" He says.

"Dean, Holly-" Sam starts

"Its okay, you don't have to say anything" Dean cuts him off

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up" Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—" Sam continues

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean yells

"Dean" I sigh, really guys. Right now?

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it" Dean says

"You're right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?" I change the subject

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is" Sam shrugs

"All right. So we just gotta find...the devil" I trail off, I wish it was like any other case.

There is a knock at the door.

I look to Dean and shrug drawing my gun

Sam opens the door, there's a lady. She seems like she's having trouble breathing

"You okay, lady?" Sam asks

"Sam...is it really you?" She gasps in disbelief. She takes a step forward and touches Sam's chest

"And you're so firm" she states. Okay what the actual hell

I send Dean a questioning look, he just shrugs

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asks, I mean c'mon the chick looks ready to pee herself

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" she trails off looking to me and Dean

"-not what I pictured. I'm Becky" She introduces pushing herself into our room.

"I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She trails off, what the hell is this lady. She pales looking to my gun, I Tuck it back into the waistband of my jeans.

"So this is the whole gang" She lets out an excitable squeal

"Wait where's the super sexy reaper?" She directs at me

"The What?!" I exclaim

She rolls her eyes in annoyance "Conor the reaper. . .Your Fiancé"

"FIAN-WHAT?!" Both the boys exclaim simultaneously. I'm gonna Kill this chick.

I look between the boys at a loss for words. Sam has a small smirk, Dean looks pissed that's he's just hearing about it.

"Oh right... you two didn't know, Awkward. Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were" She states

"Chuck?" I ask, Son of a bitch she's like a superfan.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old" she shrugs

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asks

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." she says

"The Michael sword?" I ask skeptically

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Dean asks, oh thank god a change of subject

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs" She repeats confidently.

"Forty-two dogs?" I ask, what the hell Chuck?

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam ask thinking the same thing

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said" She states stepping closer to Sam

"I memorized every word" She touches Sam's chest "For you"

I hold in a laugh at the uncomfortable look on Sam's face. Okay I guess this Chick is a Sam girl. That means there's also Dean girls, Is there Holly girls/guys? That must mean there's Holly Conor shippers, hmm what would be our couple name Hollycon? Conholly, Why is my relationship starting to sound like an Italian dessert? Damn you Chuck for starting all of this!

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam asks awkwardly

"No." She answers.

"Back off Becky" I state

She sighs before walking out, narrowly missing the wall, if only she was a bit to the left.

"Oh that Chick's a basketcase" I laugh looking to Sam

"you have a thing for them don't you Sammy. Meg, Ruby, And now Becky" I laugh hysterically trying to stay off the topic

"Holland Elizabeth" Dean says Standing and crossing his arms over his chest, Oh shit the middle name

"What's up Dean-o" I ask sheepishly, shit

"Sit down" He states in his I'm not taking any of your shit tone.

"Guys-" I start

"Holly" Sam says. I sit down with both the boys standing in front of me.

"What did she mean by Finance?" Dean asks

"She's crazy? And a hopeless romantic" I shrug, the look on their faces instantly tell me they're not buying what I'm selling.

"The truth" Dean orders

"Well, funny story-" I Pause, Sam urges me to continue.

"He kinda proposed to me when we got back together" I state

"And?" Sam asks

"And nothing, I haven't given him an answer yet" I shrug

"Then why would Becky say Fiancé" Dean lets out a breath

"I don't know, I guess Chuck wrote it that way" I state

"So, are you gonna leave him hanging?" Sam asks

"I don't know yet guys, I love him, but it hasn't been a great few months" I shrug "Besides the proposal kind of sucked. He said something about a do over. . .What do you think?" I look down twisting my mom's ring.

"I think you're eighteen and have a lot of thinking to do-" Sam starts

"and Conor's lucky We like him" Dean smirks along with Sam.

I let out a light laugh and nod my head in agreement, a moment of silence passes

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" I look up to Dean with tears building. Why am I crying, am I happy?

"Of course Kiddo" He states, voice rough, his eyes are red rimed. I jump up and hug him along with Sam

"Got a big decision to make" Sam says

"I know" I smile

"So back to what Sam's superfan said a castle on a hill of 42 dogs. Whats up with the riddle?" I sigh

"Don't know, but I think its time to call in reinforcements" Dean states

a few hours of researching pass and. . .nada

There's another knock at the door. Hopefully its not another Becky. Well all hesitantly look from one another to the door, each daring the other to answer.

I finally stand rolling my eyes in the process. "If its another groupie I'm clocking you then askin' question later" I call putting my ear to the door

"Open the door you idjit" Bobby's annoyed voice calls back. I sigh in relief and swing the door open with a smirk

"That word has never been so endearing" I put my hand over my heart dramatically "I'm touched"

Bobby rolls his eyes, I laugh giving him a quick hug, he walks in embracing the boys as well.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asks

"You mean by angels or demons?" He asks

"Worse" I state

"By Sam's new super fan" Bobby cocks an eyebrow, I bust out in hysterical laughter.

"You heard?" Sam sends a bitchface to both me and Dean

"With those two as your siblings what'd you think" Bobby laughs

"So yes I heard, Romeo...sword of Michael, huh?" Bobby asks, I rein in my laughter

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asks

"friggin' hope so" I sigh

"Girly's right" Bobby states. Girly? I have many nicknames, Squirt, Holls, smartass, Idjit, but girly? That's new, and I don't like it.

Bobby opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. Ha they look like bitches

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got" Bobby states

"prettiest too?" I laugh

Sam flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett" Dean states

"Right!" I agree, so it isn't just me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword" Bobby points to the one Michael is depicted holding in the picture.

"So if we can find it..." Bobby starts

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" I ask anxiously, the sooner he gets booted the better. Something that powerful shouldn't be out. I felt him before he was even raised, but now his power surges, its like a new hum in the air, and it scares me. It takes a lot to spook me but there's something different about this.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense" Bobby sighs

Sam gets up going for some books

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asks

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry" Sam states

"Sam..." Dean says, its a warning

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal" He blurts out

"Sammy, stop it" I say on the verge of flipping my shit

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free" He syas, and yup! there it is! might as well put a target on the Winchester's backs!

"You what?!" Bobby asks sounding pissed, well not sounding he is pissed

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on" Sam looks to the ground

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant!" Bobby yells

"I'm sorry" Sam states

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby yells, ouch that one hurt me too, and the look on Sam's face is killing me.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there" Sam puts his jacket on

"Yeah. You do that" Bobby states

Sam walks out and I've had it

"Goddammit Bobby! what the hell is wrong with you!" I scream

"Holly" Dean starts Standing with Bobby

"No Dean!" I yell And with a flick of my wrist they're both in chairs, I can feel it. I'm restraining them. Well. . .that's new. "Somebody has to stick up for Sam"

"Bobby how could you? You don't think he's beating himself up enough over this! It is not Sam's fault! He killed Lilith because he thought it was the right thing! I would've done the same if I was in his shoes! if you want to blame someone so bad Bobby blame me! You just saw what I can do and admit it, it scares the living hell outa you! I'm a freak, I should've been able to stop Sam so if you want to blame anyone blame me! I will forget your number, just stop acting like an arrogant prick!" I punctuate the last two words clearly. Bobby would never act like that. I walk out of the room

I walk back in

"Oh yeah and one more thing" I release my hold over them "best get to researching" I slam the door behind me.

I start on the walk to the old church still fuming, my cell rings.

Its Conor

"Hey Con" I greet

"are you alright" He immediately asks

"I honestly don't know. I just sort of forced Bobby and Dean to stay seated while I verbally tore them a new one. Bobby for disowning Sam and Dean for not defending him"

"Where are you?" He asks

"West Maple Street" I answer.

He appears in front of me. I shut my phone walking over and just hugging him.

"Conor I'm scared, his power, I know you can feel it too" I state stepping away

"I can but you know what else I can feel, you. Your power, not just as bloodline reaper, as a person. Holly I love you not just because you're different I love everything you are and I know even if there was no reaper in you Lucifer would have every right to be scared of you as well. Because no one Fucks with Holland Winchester's family, and he knows you're coming after him" He States

I lean up closing my eyes and feeling his cold lips press to mine. For a moment everything else fades away. I missed this, how did everything go to shit so fast.

I pull back and lean my forehead against his

"Oh yeah and thanks to some supper crazy Sam fan of the supernatural books who by the way says you're super sexy-" I start

"Damn straight, those books are very flattering" He smirks

"Says the one who would probably answer a front door naked" I roll my eyes

"are you calling me a slut?" He raises a brow

"No just over a hundred years of smugness Boosted your self confidence and you're built like freaking Adonis-" I stop myself

"What were we even talking about?" I ask

"Something about Sam's super fan that thinks i'm super sexy" He winks

"and I think she knows exactly what will happen if she comes near my fiancé" I blurt out, oh shit

"fiancé" He smiles brightly. I pause, he deserves an answer

"Yes, and that's how Chuck said it and Becky repeated it to the boys" I say, trying to gauge his reaction.

"So they know?" He asks

"Yeah" I sigh

"Shit, well tis is happening sooner than I wanted" He pulls out his phone and dials

"Hey Dean" He greets, what is he doing

"You heard?" Conor asks

"I wanted to give it a bit more time. Well since the cats out of the bag, I would like to ask you Dean Winchester-" Con starts, I lunge for the phone but he holds it out of reach and puts it on speaker "For your sisters hand in marriage" he finishes

"I appreciate the thought Conor but we both know Holly has her mind set and my decision wouldn't change a thing. she loves you, and you're already practically family, Treat her right and you have my blessing but hurt her and-" Dean says

"Don't even have to finish that sentence, I'm much more scared of what Holly would do" Conor laughs

"Is she with you?" Dean asks

"Yes" He states

"How is she?" Dean asks

"Extremely pissed. Dean what she said was right, there's no blame to lay on anyone we all should have stopped it. Now its time for you three to make amends, we're going to kick it in the ass like always" Conor says confidently.

"Can I talk to her?" Dean asks

Con hands the phone over

"Hey Dean" I answer

"Listen kiddo-I'm sorry. we have to talk about what you did when you get back-but uh congrats Mrs. . .what's Conor's last name?" Dean asks

"To hell if I know" I laugh

"O'Shaughnessy" Conor smirks

"Mrs. Holland O'Shaughnessy" Dean states

"But I will always be a Winchester" I reply

'I know kiddo, just get back here safe, I gotta break the news to Bobby" Dean laughs

"see you soon De" I hang up.

I turn back around to hand Con his phone, he's on his knee

"Con" I say

"Its time I do this right" He pulls out a black velvet box

"Holland Winchester I love you always with everything, you are my everything. Now let me do that forever" He opens the box, I'm left speechless. the band of the ring is silver filigree surrounding a black rough diamond. Looking at its surface is like looking into the night sky with thousands of stars.

"Conor" I cry nodding "Always with everything" I smile as he places the ring on my finger. He jumps up wrapping his arms around me, he picks me up and spins me around before setting me down and kissing me so passionately I forget why we're kissing in the first place.

We pull apart "Holland O'Shaughnessy Winchester" I smile

"It's a mouthful but I can get used to it" I laugh

"You don't have to take my last name" He shrugs

"But I want to, I'm just not ready to let go of the Winchester part" I smirk

"I don't think you'd lose that by changing your last name babe, Winchester is in your blood" He laughs

"I love you" I look up into his blue eyes, just like the waters of aruba

"Always" He replies kissing me again

"Lets start heading back" He says as we pull apart, noting the disappointed look on my face

"We'll have forever" He rolls his eyes playfully

"What do you think our shippers call us?" I ask suddenly

"Our what?" He asks

"shippers, fans who are pro our relationship" I state

"I was thinking Conholly" I state

"why do we sound like an Italian dessert?" He laughs

"Cause we're awesome" I reply grabbing his arm and continuing the walk back

Hey you lovely readers! You're all awesome for hanging in there, sorry for the last cliffhanger. I promise next update will be soon. Things have just been sucking ass lately, I hope you enjoyed! ~M


	85. Chapter 85

"That we are Babe, I think Conhollys are the best" Con laughs putting his arm around my shoulder as we start to walk back.

"So Bobby really laid into Sam?" He asks, I stop and turn in his arms to face him.

"Con, he told Sam if we survive this to forget his number" I repeat, thinking over bobby's previous words

"That doesn't sound like him" Con states

"No, you're right it doesn't" I say in confusion. We've screwed up a lot, hell we even opened up the devil's gates and Bobby didn't disown any of us then, so why now.

"In fact he's been saying a lot that doesn't sound like him" I think back to when Bobby called me girly, an sick feeling rises in the pit of my stomach

"Con-" I start but before I can even blink we're at the motel in front of the room door. I send a questioning look Con's way

"One step ahead" He answers with a shrug. A commotion sounds from inside, the door won't budge. I Ram my shoulder into the door breaking it open just in time to see Meg smoke out.

Bobby's on the floor bleeding severely, Dean's crouched down next to him. No no no!

"what happened!" I yell frantically diving on the floor next to Bobby looking for a pulse, my world stops, I don't even hear the boy's frantic recantion of what happened

I let out a breath of air when I feel the familiar thumb under my fingers, he's alive

"He was possessed?" I look to Dean

"The whole damn time, Meg tried to make him stab me but he stabbed himself instead" Dean says bitterly

"alright c'mon you stubborn bastard you're going to be fine" I cry

"We need to get to a hospital now!" I yell

"we got to go" Dean states standing

"are you out of you're freaking mind!" I exclaim

"No. No way, Dean" Sam says

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already" Dean says frantically. Shit!

"Con You can't heal him!" I cry

"No. He's to close to the veil" Con states upset. I take a deep breath attempting to regain control

"You two go!" I state

"someone needs to be at the hospital to give his fake name and insurance, you two just go we'll get him there" I stand shakily attempting to support Bobby, Con takes half his weight for me

"Holly-" Sam starts

"I'm not giving you an option just go! and be careful!" I yell

The leave albeit hesitantly

"Nearest Hospital now!" I yell to Conor, I blink the tears away, Bobby's gonna be fine.

We materialize in the ER waiting room

"We need help here now!" Con yells to the shocked receptionist

we're suddenly swarmed by nurses and doctors, They take Bobby from me and put him on a gurney rushing off, I quickly follow

"What happened?" One of the nurse asks

"He was stabbed" Con answers

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay" I keep my hold on his hand as we rush to a room

The nurse stopped me

"No he's my dad" I cry

"Just wait here" The nurse orders as they take him into a room.

"Conor" I cry

"shh he's gonna be fine" Con wraps his arms around me

"No Con you don't get it, he has to be okay, the last time I talked to him I called him an arrogant prick" I cry

"You don't have a great track record with parting words" He shrugs

"Conor!" I slap his arm and send him a bitch face

"Holly its going to be okay, Like you said Bobby's a stubborn bastard, he'll pull though" He smirks

"But right now breaking my hand isn't helping" He says, I look down to notice my vice like grip on his hand.

"Sorry" I go to pull away, he doesn't let me.

Another receptionist walks in "You're the daughter and you're. . ." The receptionist looks Con over, dude really! Right now! I'm fucking holding his hand!

"The son in law" Con answers for me

"Oh" The girl hands me the paper work, clearly embarrassed

"When you're done with the paper work bring it up front" She says

"Will do" I sigh taking a seat and rubbing my temples

Okay lets see

patient name

I pull out Bobby's wallet and find his fake insurance card

Lenard Wallace I let out an inward chuckle, really Bobby.

Hours pass with no news, an occasional nurse just tells us they're still working on him.

The Doctor finally comes out

"How is he?" Con beats me to it

"He'll be okay, but unfortunately the knife didn't miss everything and there's a strong chance he won't walk again

I bite my tongue resisting the urge to cuss out the doctor

"Can We see him?" I ask

"He's still under, but you're immediate family so of course" The doctor says

I rush over to Bobby's room pausing in the door way and resisting the urge to fling myself at him, he's alive.

This scene is all too familiar to me, What happens when one of us doesn't wake up? Dysfunctionality and crossroads deals I shake the thought from my head.

I move to one of the bed side chairs and grab Bobby's hand again.

I swear I'm going to fucking kill Meg

There's another presence, its not Con

"You can show yourself" I state gripping my knife tightly

"Cas" I state in shock.

"Holland" He gives a nod, I jump up an hug him, he stays awkwardly still, eh he'll get the hang of it

"How- how are you alive?" I ask in shock

"Castiel" Conor greets from the door way

"Conor" Cas sends a nod

"That's a good question, how are you alive?" Con asks

"For another time, as I told Sam and Dean Lucifer is circling a vessel. Its not long before he finds one and then he'll come after you three, especially you once he discovers your different. That hex bag is already wearing off so with your guardians permission I'd like to ward your ribs" Cas says

Its just one hit after another

"Ward my What?!" I exclaim, con closes the door behind him as he steps further in

"I trust you Castiel, if its what you think really needs to be done" Conor nods, although there seems to be a jealous glint in his eyes.

"guys" I say being disregarded, they're treating me like a child

"Hello! I'm still here" I exclaim

"the warding will be concealed on your ribs. Its An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer" Cas states

"Do Sam and Dean have it?" I ask

"Yes" Cas says

"Con you know more about all of this crap will it help?" I look to Con

"I'm not happy about it, but it'll keep you safe and its defiantly an advantage on our part" He states

"This won't be pleasant" Cas states

"You might want to sit babe" Con stands behind the chair with his hands on my shoulders holding me down. and handing me a towel to bite on I'm really not liking this.

Cas walks forward and puts his hand on my chest, I let out a muffled scream it feels like a knife is carving my bone and searing it after.

as soon as it starts its over, con lets up on his grip and I throw the towel aside.

"Cas" I say out of breath from the pain, I'm surprised I didn't black out.

"You said this is to keep us safe, what about you? You rebelled, what now?" I ask

"Don't worry about me" He states

"And he's gone" I sigh, damn my ribs hurt

"Con I saw your reaction, what does the warding mean, besides hiding us" I ask

"Its like the mark I have on your soul, it basically says you're under Castiel's protection and has a very graphic warning if any harm comes to you, Basically you have two guardians now" He explains

Are you kidding me! "Well just brand me up and call me fucking cattle!" I exclaim

"Holly its keeping you safe" he expected my backlash

"I Know" I sigh running a hand through my hair and wincing from moving

"we might want to get a motel near by, you need some sleep" Con suggests

I scoff "Con Bobby stabbed himself because he was possessed, he might never walk again, Lucifer's walking the earth, I'm not leaving this spot" I state stubbornly

"Fine" He sighs pulling all three chairs together as a makeshift bed

"Thanks" I lay down and slowly drift off into a troubled sleep.

"Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" I wake to the sound of Bobby yelling. I sit up to see the Doc retreating and Con leaning against the wall smirking

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby yells after the doctor

"good to have ya back Bobby" Con laughs

I get up and hug Bobby tightly

"How you feeling?" I smirk as I pull away

"Like I just got stabbed" He states, I laugh

"Yeah I've been there" I agree.

He looks to my hand

"Squirt what the hell is that thing on your finger!" He exclaims, oh shit

"well you see-" I start

"Our little pain in the ass is hitched" Dean says from the door way

"You" Bobby points "and You" He points to Con the three of us are going to have a nice long chat when I get outta here"

"Yes sir" Con answers, Bobby seems pacified for now.

I jump up and hug both Dean and Sam

"They said you might never walk again" Sam says sadly

"You believe that yahoo?" Bobby shakes his head

"Screw him. You'll be fine" Dean states

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" I ask

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned" Bobby shrugs

"What if we win?" Dean says

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves" Dean says

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asks

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out" Dean says

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy" Bobby sighs

"Well then so am I" I state

"Lucifer is just another big bad, that happens to be one of the first big bads but if we're going down we're taking him with us" I say

"I'm in" Con shrugs "But right now I'm being called back" He gives me light kiss before disappearing

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit" Deans says heading for the door

Me and Sam follow suit

"Sam?" Bobby calls, we stop

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever" Bobby says, I knew he would never

"Thanks, Bobby" Sam nods

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome" Bobby sighs

"Get some rest you old fart" I laugh walking out and hearing him yell about not being old.

We make it outside and start heading back to the impala  
"You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt" Sam says

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asks bitterly

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—" I start

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you both know that" Dean states walking around me and Sam

"That's bullshit" I state

"Excuse me" Dean turns back around

"I said that's bullshit Dean and you know it. We were raised to fight until the end no matter what. we are Winchesters, not the angels or the demons bitches. And we most certainly do not give up before the fights even began, that's cowardly. So why don't you save your we don't have a snowballs chance and your we can't can't wins for someone who wants to hear a whiny bitch Dean because I don't, I want to hear my brother. and as far as whatever you want to say to Sam, he made a mistake he can't take back. So I think is high time you keep your mouth shut and get over it" I state walking past his shocked face this time

"Holland!" Dean yells

"What Dean?" I turn back to him

"I'm sorry, its just I'm tired" He states looking worn down

"You think you're the only one that's tired, well you're not! We're are all tired! And our best chance against all of this is not working against each other, there is no room and there is no time for trust issues. So please I'm begging you to get over it" My voice finally cracks on the last word and the first tears I've been holding in begin to fall.

"I'll try" He nods

"Thank you" I sigh wiping my eyes and getting in the backseat.

"So what happened with the Michael sword?" I ask as they climb in the front seat

They both share a look

"It wasn't there" Dean shrugs, he's lying

"Don't give me that crap Dean, whats happened?" I ask

"Dickariah showed, did a number on us-" Dean starts

"Dammit, I knew I should've went" I sigh

"Oh It gets better" Sam states

"Apparently I'm the Michael sword, I'm his vessel they tired to get me to say yes" Dean states

"Hell no!" I exclaim

"exactly" Dean agrees

"Then Cas showed up-" Sam starts

"Saved our asses and branded our ribs" Dean finishes

"Yeah I got that last part too. Was not pleasant" I rub my ribs

"So Dean life as an angel condom?" I smirk "Why would you ever pass up that opportunity" I laugh

"Shut it kiddo" He pushes me back in my seat. I'll be damned if I can't at least try to get back to how we were. And as far as Lucifer is concerned, he should be afraid.

Hey everybody, A quick thanks for all of your R&amp;R's You guys are awesome! And your support keeps the chapters coming! as always I hope you enjoyed, Until next time Lovely Readers  
~M


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: Just because its been awhile, I DO NOT own any characters from supernatural (though it would be pretty kickass) YADA YADA YADA the only characters that are mine are my OC's**

**I hope you enjoy and so on with the chapter!**

I untie Sam and take a step back.

He advances on me, "Sam?" I ask confused

Before I can register he swings, right hooking me. Catching me off guard, I fall Back

"Sam!" I exclaim What the hell! He comes at me again, I swiftly dodge him before stumbling on some ruble, he catches me in the ribs

"Ah!" I let out a yelp of pain, landing a few weak punches, I think one of my ribs is cracked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I cry out

He comes at me again pulling something from his pocket, I turn and kick the back of his knees bringing him to the ground. Its a knife! HE pulled a knife! I jump for it but he has me pinned in an instant

"SAMMY NO!" I scream

He raises the demon knife, I can't get him off me

"SAM!" I cry

"You're not my Sister!" He Yells

"I'm Not a demon its a trick its war Sam! Think about it!" I scream

"Sammy please you know me please Sam listen to me! when-when we were little I wasn't able to pronounce the a in your name! I used to call you S'mmy You, You helped me cover when I accidently let that imp out in Bobby's study. We cleaned up and everything, Dean doesn't even know about it! Sam please" I cry out frantically. I never thought this is how I'd go, after everything, he brings the knife down. . .

So how exactly did I get in Mess? well Lets go back a day shall we

24hrs earlier

"It's been like three days now?" Dean gestures to Bobby from the door way.

"Three days exactly" Con answers him. Three Days since I've been officially engaged. Annnnd three days since Bobby got stabbed and is in a wheelchair. The literal definition of bittersweet.

I sigh glancing over at Bobby, he's still in his wheelchair facing the window.

Sam sighs as well.

"What-I Mean. . .What can we even do? I don't even think sneaking him a bottle of whiskey would help" I rub my hand across my face

"We got to cheer him up-" Dean starts, a smirk settles on his face

"Con will give him a backrub" Dean snickers

I laugh as quietly as possible

"Oh god now I have that image stuck in my head" Sam states looking disgusted

"I'll take a raincheck" Con shakes his head

"AW but Con you give the best backrubs" I smirk and send him a wink

"Hey watch that" Dean states sternly, I roll my eyes in response

"What's in there?" I spy a manila envelope in Dean's hands

"Went to radiology" Dean opens it up and pulls out some X-ray sheets "Got some glamour shots"

"Let's just say the doctors are baffled" He hands a copy to Sam, I take a look. . . Holy Crap! I though it was just a small Sigil in Enochian not a fucking term paper!

"Holy crap" Sam speaks my thoughts

"Literally" I remark

"Yeah, well, Cas carved both of you up too" Dean States, A generic ringtone interrupts our conversation.

"Sam Your Phone" I recognize it almost immediately.

"Hello? ...Castiel?" He answers

"Cas" I laugh, an angel using a phone, they're evolving

"Speak of the devil" Dean remarks

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?" Sam asks confused

Sam hangs up

I sense Cas's presence before I see him, Con can too. I turn around and see him walking towards us

"Well isn't it my favorite Angel in a trench coat" I greet

I'm the only angel you know in a trench coat" He tilts his head to the side

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean states

"You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—" Cas Starts

"Enough foreplay!" Bobby's voice rings out, oh yeah Bobby.

"Hiya Bobby" I say cheerfully, at least he's saying something.

We step in the room, Con closes the door behind us.

"One of you!" He gestures to Cas and Conor "get over here and lay your damn hands on!" Bobby exclaims. Nobody moves

"Get healing. Now." Bobby Orders

"I can't" Cas says

"Say again?" Bobby asks

"I've tried Bobby" Con States sadly

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't" Cas explains

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby asks

"I'm sorry" Cas states

"Shove it up your ass!" Bobby yells turning back towards the window

"At least he's talking now" Dean shrugs

"I heard that" Bobby snaps

"I don't have much time. We need to talk" Cas states

"Okay?" I say with uncertainty

"Your plan to kill Lucifer-" Cas starts

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean asks

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done" Cas shakes his head

"Wow Cas thanks for the vote of confidence" I chuckle lightly

"Conor knows it as well, It will never work" Cas Says, seriously the amount of faith going around here is astonishing

"Conor" I look over at Con raising a brow. He has a murderous glare directed at Cas.

"Castiel I need to talk to you, alone" Con states

"There is no time" Cas sighs

"It won't take long" Conor says stepping out into the hall, Cas follows closing the door behind him. I walk over towards the door.

"You know it can not be done" I hear Cas's muffled voice

"It doesn't matter Castiel! What matters is those three in that room, DO NOT underestimate them. Castiel you may not have faith in much anymore but have it in the Winchesters. I Let you become a Guardian for not only my charge but the person that is my soul mate. I would have never let you get near her if I didn't think some part of you cared even a little bit! So use that and cut the talk about it can't be done because I've seen those three accomplish the impossible. So you can either be negative or be a part of it" Conor reams

"I had faith in them and now I'm being hunted for my mistake" Cas states

I look down to the floor, we really let him down, we let everyone down.

I take a step back from the door as I hear them approaching, they walk in. I missed the last part of their conversation but they both look calmer albeit less tense. Good because all I need is a reaper angel fight in Bobby's hospital room.

"I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse" Cas explains

"And Who's that?" Sam asks

"The one who resurrected me. The one who began everything. God" Cas answers

I laugh out of slight denial

"I'm gonna find God" Cas says

"God?" I ask again in disbelief

"Yes" Cas answers

"God?" Dean asks again to verify

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere" Cas answers clearly frustrated

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla" Dean says

"No, he's not on any flatbread" Cas says not getting the sarcasm

"It's a- never mind Cas" I sigh

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—" Dean starts

"He is out there, Dean" Cas States

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a crap about any of us" I shrug, its true. Why would he care?

Cas just glares at me.

"I'd Hate to admit it but She's right Cas I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally—at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean says

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win" Cas counters

"It's a pipe dream, Cas" I try to reason

"I killed two angels this week, My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you three, and you failed. You and your brothers destroyed the world—" He seethes, okay maybe their will be a reaper angel fight. . . between me and Cas.

"This would have never happened if the angels didn't want the apocalypse! So why don't you turn that assumption around and blame the ones who are really responsible! Like Uriel! Oh and lets not forget Dickariah!" I advance on him feeling Con grab my arm, I start to calm down a bit

"I gave you a chance —and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself" Cas directs at all of us.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asks

"I did come for something. An amulet" Cas states seeming to have calmed a bit as well

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asks

"It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him" Cas explains

"A God EMF?" Sam says skeptically

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that" Bobby shrugs

"I know. You don't" Cas turns to Dean gesturing to his amulet Sam gave him. The one he was going to give to dad.

"What, this?" Dean asks

"May I borrow it?" Cas asks

"No" Dean closes his hand over it protectively, he's never taken it off

"Dean. Give it to me" Cas states in a very over everyone's shit tone

For a minute he's quiet before realizing Cas is serious

"All right, I guess" Dean hesitantly takes it off and goes to hand it to Cas

He pulls back as soon as Cas reaches for it "Don't lose it" Dean stresses before finally handing it over.

"Great. Now I feel naked" Dean says sarcastically, but I know how much that necklace means to him.

"Yeah one more layer off and your a porn star" I roll my eyes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll be in touch" Cas nods

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby yells as he disappears.

"Bobby we'll figure something out" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Squirt" He nods he's not convinced, I can tell.

"Bobby-" I sigh His phone cuts me off

"Better get that" I take a step back and lean into Conor

"I can't hear you" Bobby says holding his phone out and switching over to speaker.

"Rufus" Bobby says

"Rufus! The cowardly lion" I call out

"L- I'm gonna need-need help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's-infested. Hang on, hang on—" Rufus's Voice comes in static, crap demons

"Where are you?" Bobby asks urgently

"River P- Pass, Color-ado!" Rufus yells

"Colora—Colorado?" Bobby asks, I notice the boys take a step closer as well.

"Colorado!" Rufus Yells

"River Pass, Colorado?" Bobby asks to confirm

"River Pass!" Rufus answers

"We're on our way" Bobby states there's shouting and gun shots

"Rufus? You there? Ruf—Rufus?" Bobby yells

"Bobby, it's—" Rufus starts, the call cuts off.

"River Pass is only a few hours, Lets go!" Bobby turns

"whoa Bobby!" Dean exclaims stopping him

Bobby sighs before nodding. "Go NOW you damn Idjits!" Bobby orders

"See Ya Bobby" I quickly hug him before practically running to the Impala to catch up with the boys

"Alright De, land speed record time" I climb in the back with Conor

"Who's Rufus?" Con asks

"a hunter friend of Bobby's, last time I met with him was right before Dean went to hell" I state

"The cowardly lion" Con smirks

"You know me Con I call it like it is, the dude was scared of his own shadow so I'm a bit surprised he's hunting" I shrug

"I don't remember that" He states

"We weren't necessarily on speaking terms Con. We got in that fight-" I start

"Right that fight" He nods looking away

"I never told you I was sorry" I shake my head

"Your brother was going to hell, the last thing I expected from you was reason" He states

"I said some things-" I start

"Holls I've been around a long long time, It's going to take a lot more than calling me a Reaper Douche to drive me away" He laughs, well glad he finds humor in it, but I know it hurt when I told him to leave, that I didn't need him. I told him I never needed him.

"You also threw a research book at his head" Sam chimes in

"Lucky I missed" I state

"Not lucky, ecstatic, that would've hurt like a bitch" He laughs

"glad its so funny now" I state in more of a bitter mood

"cheer up, look where we are now" He says

"At the end of Days" I raise a brow

"stop being so pessimistic" He nudges me

"you three are alive, that calls for celebration" Con smirks

"Yeah pop open the champagne" I laugh

"I'm down" Dean looks back in the rearview mirror

"Yeah, Yippie Bobby's in a wheelchair its just the apocalypse but we're all still kickin' and nobody is lined up to be a puppy chow for a hell hound. Hey while we're at it lets invite Satan he's just trying to kill us" I state deadpan

"Yeah lets not" Sam sighs

Dean hits the brakes abruptly, I look ahead, the bridge looks like its been blown up, the whole middle section is in the water below.

"Okay Clever" I climb out of the impala and walk over to the edge with the boys, Dean kicks a crumbled piece down.

"Only way in?" Con asks

"yeah" Sam pulls out his cell "No signal" He sighs sliding it back in his pocket

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down" Dean states

"I repeat clever" I sigh

"Looks like we're hiking in" Sam says

"And the hits just keep on coming" Dean sighs

"Got your hiking boots on Conny" I laugh

"keep it up, when you get tired and want me to carry you-" He starts

"empty threats Con" I laugh

a few miles later. . . .

"Okay Okay I'm Sorry!" I Yell

"told ya so" Con laughs

"Wow a little over three miles in and you break" Sam laughs

"Guys come on for every one step you take I have to take two" I state

"She can run six but not walk three" Dean remarks

"I can run six when something reasonably terrifying is chasing me. Besides its not my fault you guys have freakishly long legs"

"Please" I turn to Con and use my best puppy dog eyes on him

he stops waking

"Seriously" He sighs

"I hate when you do that" He gives in, I jump on his back, he nearly drops me. that's weird

"A little warning next time" He says adjusting his grip

"are you calling me fat" I raise a brow

"I mean unless I'm just too much of a strain" I smirk

" No strain at all" He assures

I laugh at the boys, hiking is not something any of us are very fond of

I wait until we are a reasonable amount ahead of Sam and Dean

"Why'd you almost drop me?" I ask, all sense of joking gone from my tone

"It's noth-" He starts

"Don't you dare try to tell me its nothing. I can tell right now, you're getting tired" I cut him off

"Is that a crime?" He smirks, I jump down and walk around to face him

"Not you, Con you don't get tired" I stop him

"The closer we get to town the weaker I'm getting" He answers

"You should head back to the impala" I state

"I'm fine babe, just looks like I'm gonna have to fight like a human on this one" He chuckles

"What could do something like this?" I ask

"we're gonna find out" He continues walking

"Whats going on?" Dean asks as they catch up

"What ever this is, its draining his strength" I gesture to Con

"I'll be fine! My hearing still works ya know!" He calls back

We finally make it to the town, talk about seclusion.

The streets are empty, there's ruble everywhere, crashed cars broken glass, a song is the only thing interrupting the eerie silence. Of all songs spirit in the sky is playing, I scoff

_"Gonna go to the place that's the best_  
_ When I lay me down to die"_

A blue two-door sedan is overturned.

"Rock paper scissors" Dean Turns to Sam

"Just cover me" I roll my eyes and lay flat on my stomach

"_When I die and they lay me to rest" _

Its empty well except for the? What is that?

Okay, Okay its blood, oh great blood

_"Gonna go to the place that's the best_  
_ When I lay me down to die"_

I shake my head and gesture to move on.

"_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_  
_ (Spirit in the sky)"_

We approach another car, shotguns raised

"_That's where I'm gonna go when I die_  
_ (When I die)" _Sam Leans in and cuts the ignition, the overly cheerful music stops abruptly.

"I look over to a classic white picket fence home, the sprinkler is still on. They never had time to turn it off

we pass an empty minivan there's no signs of anyone let alone demons, well except for the blood on the floor and the- oh my god a stroller that's just- sick. I sigh

We pause by a red 65' Mustang Fastback Sam and con continue walking me and Dean stop to admire it. Dean lets out a low whistle

"Still a ford though" I shrug, Chevy's are the preference

I feel someone behind us, a gun gets cocked we spin around and I practically sigh in relief

"Ellen?" Sam says in shock

"Hello, Winchesters, reaper" Ellen keeps her gun raised

"Ellen, what the hell is going on here?" I ask, she pulls a flask out of her pocket, before I can even react cold water hits my face, holy water.

I finally open my eyes and realize she got Dean too, our very done expressions matching. I hear Con laugh. You Think this is funny! I send mentally, I've been getting a hang of that lately

oh yeah he responds back

"We're us" Dean says annoyed

Ellen finally lowers her gun

"follow me" She says leading the way.

We enter a church

"Any bells ringing yet Conny" I ask

"No idea" He states

There's a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold.

We all step across.

"Real glad to see you, all of you" Ellen cries

She hugs Dean tightly before pulling back and slapping him across the face

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you" She says through clenched teeth

"Ow!" Dean exclaims still in shock

I laugh hysterically, sucks to be you De

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?!" Ellen exclaims

"Sorry, Ellen" Dean says

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid" Ellen threatens

"Yes, ma'am" Dean says

Ellen nods continuing on down the stairs

"Lets try this minus the water, What's going on, Ellen?" I ask

"More than I can handle alone" She answers

"How many demons are there?" Sam asks

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys" She knocks on the door "Its me!" she calls turning back to us

"So, this is it, right? End times?" Ellen asks

we all share a glance

"It's got to be" Ellen shakes her head

"Seems like it" Sam answers

Someone opens the door

"This is Sam, Dean, Holly and Conor They're hunters. Here to help" Ellen introduces

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" A guy asks

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asks

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal" Another man states, there's something off about him, he keeps playing with his ring. Its a nervous habit, I do it too.

"All right, catch us up" Sam says

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—" Ellen starts

"You're hunting with Jo?" I ask in disbelief

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you" She answers

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Sam assures

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here" Con states

I notice a pregnant women, looking frightened

"We got to get them out now" I nod

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once" Ellen says regretfully

"What happened?" Sam asks

"There used to be twenty of us" Ellen answers

shit, there's only nine other people here ten counting baby bump.

"Well, there's four more now" Dean states

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody" Ellen says

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggests

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean asks incredulously she looks up to us nervously

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away" Sam shrugs

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns" Dean nods

"All right. You stay. We'll go" Sam says to Ellen walking out the door

"What about—" Ellen starts

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back" I state following the guys out

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on" Dean calls stopping Sam

"Why don't I just go" Dean states

"What? Alone?" Sam asks

"Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101.I vote you and Holly" Dean says

"Ellen's here" Sam says

"No no no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?" Dean tries desperately to convince, He still has Sammy trust issues

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid" Sam remarks

"I agree" I chime in raising my hand slightly

"I can Stay, If you promise to come back in one piece" Con looks right at me, Am I really that bad? . . .Yup.

"Alright, you're sure?" I ask

"Well I'd much rather have you stay but I know how that'll end" He chuckles slightly

"do you even know how to load a gun?" Dean asks, Con just scoffs in response

"I think I can manage" Con Smirks

"Be careful" I direct at him

"always" He answers

I lean up, my lips practically mold to his in a you better make it back kiss that's anything but chaste.

I don't know how long its been but one of the boys clears their throat, I quickly jump back, I forgot they were here. well this is awkward.

"So cute it makes me want to vomit" Dean remarks, I flip him off in response

"See ya baby Winchester" He smirks

"Until next time Conny" I call as he walks down the steps

we make it to the street, its dead silent

"I'll get the salt. You two get the guns" Sam says, I pause mid step, no way

"We'll go together" Dean speaks my thoughts

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam asks exasperated

"Sam nothing good ever comes out of splitting up!" I whisper yell

"Holls its right there, we're wasting time arguing. now go" He orders

"fine just be careful" I sigh

"You too" He nods before walking off. neither me or Dean move until Sam makes it inside

"Alight Holls, time to rob a sporting goods store" Dean starts to walk, I follow constantly looking back over my shoulder.

"Tell me this doesn't feel right to you" I state nervously twisting my engagement ring

"hell no it doesn't, but Sam needs to know we trust him again, he has to do things on his own" Dean says

"he absolutely does not need to be on his own!" I exclaim as quiet as possible

"Holly yes he does think about it" He states, Dean's right Sam needs a little space. But I'll never admit it.

"So what type of rock. . .Literally" Dean points to my ring, he's changing the subject, its appreciated

"Rough diamond" I look down at it and smile

"Don't normal girls usually like diamonds that are. . .I don't know, not black" he asks

"I'm not exactly normal and neither is my relationship. My fiancé is a dead 186 year old reaper" I shrug

"touché" He nods

"There it is" I point out the rundown looking sporting goods store

the door was already busted open and it looks like someone tried getting to the weapons but didn't have the keys to the cage like room.

I grab a duffle from an isle over and toss it to Dean, who is currently looking for a way in. .

The sign is shot up "Please ask for assistance, you can look but can't touch", someone was not happy they couldn't get in.

I look upthere is a gap between the cage and the ceiling, I think I can squeeze through

"Give me a boost De" I point to the ceiling

"Ugh" He complains as he lifts me

"Geez first Con now you, is there something you guys wanna say to me" I smirk

"Actually don't answer that" I cut him off I grab the top of the cage and squeeze through, its a tight fit, I just make It through but my grip slips on the other side I fall straight to the floor knocking a few things down with me

"Son of a bitch!" I whisper yell, the floor is carpeted thank whatever god on a tortilla there is!

"Crap Holly! Shh!" Dean Says looking around

"you try plummeting nine feet quietly" I shoot back

"hurry up and open the door" He orders, I grab a spare set of keys off the wall and walk over opening the door for him we load up the bag and leave as fast as possible. Sam's not at the meet point, he only had to grab salt. We share a glance before sprinting to the store.

There blood, a lot. two people are dead on the floor, Sam has the demon knife he quickly wipes it off and puts it back in his pocket. Something is still not right here.

"—then snap it in" Con finishes showing a couple how to load the gun

Dean sets the butt of a rifle on the table and faces a guy, I think his name's Austin.

"You know your way around a gun at all?" I ask

He expertly disassembles the gun, then reassembles it, show off.

"Hm. Where'd you serve?" Dean asks

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?" Austin asks

"Hell" I wince at Dean's answer

Austin snorts, amused. "No, seriously?" He asks

"Seriously. Hell" Dean nods walking over to another table

Sam is sitting by himself in the corner, I elbow Dean, we walk over.

"Hey" I say taking a seat

"What's wrong?" Dean asks

Sam looks down clearly upset

"It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat" Sam says

"Come on, Sam, you had to" I reason

"I know. I just...it used to be like..." Sam stops himself

"I just wish I could save people like I used to" He admits, finally

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean asks

"He didn't say that" I glare at Dean

"I'll be back" Ellen walks past us, Jesus who does she think she is the terminator

"Where you going?" Dean asks

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here" Ellen directs

"No, wait. I'll go with you" Sam stands

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asks

I follow the boys outside the room.

"You're gonna go out there again?" Dean asks

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks" Sam states

"I'll go" I offer

"No Holly" Dean cuts down the idea immediately

"It's fine. Just you three stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen" Sam says, just so plain and simple

"Why's it got to be you?" Dean asks

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson" Sam steps closer

"Guys" I interrupt

"Well, have you?" Dean asks completely disregarding me

"Dean!" I yell

Sam slams him into the wall

"STOP!" I yell pushing myself between them, Sam steps back

"If you actually think I—" Sam stops walking back in the room with Ellen

"Dean How could you say that to him?!" I yell He just shakes his head and walks back in

"Dammit" I punch the wall and grip my hand after

"Holland!" Con yells

"What?" I ask side stepping to cover the hole up.

"Hearing still works remember?" He states

"Right" I sigh

"Did Sam leave with Ellen?" I ask, he nods in response.

I sigh walking back in the room and helping Dean prepare everyone.

Dean keeps to the opposite side of the room, I just constantly send glares very time he looks over at me and con

a little over a half an hour passes, Con puts his hand on my knee to stop my foot from tapping the floor

"I'm sure he's fine" Con smirks

there's a frantic pounding on the door, Dean opens it. Only Ellen walks though

"Sam?!" Dean asks frantically, Ellen just shakes her head no

"No! WHAT NO ELLEN!" I scream

"They took him" She shakes her head, I grab a shotgun off the table and head straight for the door, Dean grabs my arm and stops me.

"We need a plan" Dean states

"We don't have time for a plan Dean!" I yell

"Not until we have a plan!" He yells back

"Okay we need to think" Con starts

"Jo was possessed Dean but she called me a black eyed bitch, a bit off don't you think?" She asks

"The whole things off" Dean replies

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asks

"my instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help" Dean sighs.

"Well, tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you three. So let's figure it out" Ellen says

"All right" I smile slightly

"Did Rufus Tell you a specific Omen?" I ask

"He said something about water. That's all I know" Ellen shrugs

"Okay Padre" Dean turns to the pastor "What ya got Omens with water?"

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden" The Pastor answers

"Anything else?" I ask

"They're kind of random" Austin shrugs

"Random is good" Con answers

"Shooting star—does that count?" Austin asks, Con's complete expression changes

"What Con?" I ask

"Shit" he sighs walking over and pulling a book off the shelf. He flips it open to a page and hands it to me

"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was-Wormwood. And many men died." I read, oh shit

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" The pastor asks

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?" I ask

"The Four Horsemen" The Pastor States

"And which one rides the red horse?" Dean asks, The Mustang!

"War" Con answers

"Explains a lot" I sigh

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main" Dean nods

"You can't think that a car—" The pastor starts

'It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads' Dean concludes

"He's Turning us on each other" Con answers

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?" I ask

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" The pastor asks again

"Sorry, Padré" I shrug

He pulls off his collar "I need a drink", he grabs a bottle of whiskey and drinks straight from the bottle, appropriate reaction.

Someone hammers on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!" A man yells, we open the door, its the man with the ring, he falls through

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one" Roger says

"Wait wait wait. What?" Dean asks

"I thought you said there were no demons?" Austin asks

"There's not. Where did you go?" Con asks

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first" He says frantically

"Hold Hold on!" I try to avoid the hysteria

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons" Austin picks up a gun

I saw Roger twist his ring and send a wink our way, I look to Con, oh no!

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Roger exclaims

"No he's war its a trick!" I yell  
The pastor raises a shotgun

"Go, go!" Dean yells we run to the street

"Take us to Sam Ellen!" I yell there's gunshots behind us.

We make it to the house

"Split up, each person grab someone tell them what's going on. I'll grab Sam" I yell running upstairs.

"Wait!" Dean stops me. This is Rufus we're talking about. Dean picks up a rock and throws it through the window, there's an explosion, Dean Grabs Rufus Ellen gets jo and Con grabs another civilian, I ran around them

"Sam!" I yell

"Up here!" I hear his voice from upstairs

I untie Sam and practically cry when I hug him. I let go and take a step back. The look on his face, its different

He advances on me, "Sam?" I ask confused

Before I can register he swings, right hooking me. Catching me off guard, I fall Back

"Sam!" I exclaim What the hell! He comes at me again, I swiftly dodge him before sliding on some spilt salt, he catches me in the ribs

"Ah!" I let out a yelp of pain, I land a few weak punches, I think one of my ribs is broken.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I cry out

He comes at me again pulling something from his pocket, I turn and kick the back of his knees bringing him to the ground. Its a knife! HE pulled a knife! I jump for it but he has me pinned in an instant

"SAMMY NO!" I scream

He raises the demon knife, I can't get him off me

"SAM!" I cry

"You're not my Sister!" He Yells

"I'm Not a demon its a trick its war Sam! Think about it!" I scream

"Sammy please you know me please Sam listen to me! when-when we were little I wasn't able to pronounce the a in your name! I used to call you S'mmy! You, You helped me cover when I accidently let that imp out in Bobby's study. We cleaned up and everything, Dean doesn't even know about it! Sam please" I cry out frantically. I never thought this is how I'd go, after everything, he brings the knife down. . . into the floor next to my head

"You Sasquatch Bitch!" I exclaim

"What did you say about war?!" He asks

"That dude Roger! he's one of the four horsemen Sammy its the end game. This is war, he's been turning everyone against each other" I explain

"Crap Holls I'm sorry" He helps me up

"You Believe me now!" I say through clenched teeth

"You had me at Sasquatch Bitch, only you" He gives me a quick hug

"What just happened?" Dean's voice sounds from the door

"Apt timing De" I state

"Dean" Sam turns towards the door

"oh and Sammy" I call to get his attention. He turns back around to face me. I clock him extra hard, he falls back on the floor

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING WHEN I CALLED YOU A SASQUATCH BITCH!" I yell

"I HAD TO BE SURE!" He yells back.

"Whoa hate to interrupt our reunion, but uh war, the apocalypse" Dean says, we run downstairs and out to where we first spotted the mustang. We ambush him, the boys held him, I pulled the knife

"Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos" He laughs

"Oh, we know" Dean smirks

Con slams his hand down on the car, I slice his finger clean off hearing the ring clink on the floor.

I pick it up and put it in my pocket, when we look back up War is gone.

We all said our goodbyes after getting the town in order, the hike back to the pala is grueling.

"I really need you to carry me back now" I groan looking over to Con

"sure thing baby Winchester!" He picks me up

"Well you're certainly chipper now that you have all your powers back" I laugh

"That I am babe, I just though of a new expression" He says

"and whats that" I ask

"holly Conholly" He says with a straight face, I bust out laughing I remember calling him a dork, I must've drifted off. I wake up in the impala.

Con's gone. Its just me and Dean. . .Where's Sam?

"Welcome back to the world Kiddo" Dean laughs, Its dark out now.

"I get why Con isn't here but where is Sam?" I ask He makes eye contact with me in the mirror

"Holls-" He starts looking away. What's he hiding?

"Dammit Dean where is he!" I yell

"We decided it was best to go our separate ways" He says quickly

"What the hell is this? The ending to a bad relationship!" I scream

"Kiddo-"

"Pull Over! Now Dean!" I yell.

I climb out of the car on the side of the road dialing Sam's number

"Holly" He greets

"What the hell is wrong with you! You two just decide to make a decision to split! You don't even wake me up to say goodbye you Son of a bitch!" I ream

"I thought it would be easier Holly, no tears" he says sadly

"Easier for who Sam!" I yell "Certainly not for me! oh yeah I forgot you to know what's best right!"

"Holly I had to leave" He says

"Yeah you seem to have a habit for that don't you Sam. Running away from your problems, just like Stanford right?" I say out of spite that was a well deserved low blow.

"Kiddo, I can't trust myself anymore. I need time away I can't be watching your guy's backs if neither of you trust me! You know how that would end!" He raises his voice for the first time

"That's not just something you run from Sam! What happened to when you promised me you wouldn't leave again!" I cry

"Holland its done!" He yells

I sigh defeated, out of anger and frustration.

"Be safe" I cry

"You too Kiddo-" He starts, I end the call cutting him off

I sit in the front passenger seat pinching the bridge of my nose trying to end the stream of tears

"Holly-" Dean starts to say something

"NO" I cut him off abruptly "I'm still mad at you, and I really, really, really just need you to shut up until we get back to Bobby" I sigh, he nods turning on the radio and cranking the volume up.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you" Air Supply, Really?

"_I know you were right believing for so long_  
_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_  
_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

Dean glances over at me

"NOT ONE WORD" I cross my arms over my chest

"_Oh, what are you thinking of_  
_What are you thinking of_  
_What are you thinking of_  
_What are you thinking of_"

**Authors Note: **

**Hey all you Lovely Readers, I just wanted to thank you so so much for hanging in there with me and my recently inconsistent updates, I'm working on it promise. I hope you all had a great labor day weekend for those in the US! Anyway I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as work/school allows me. Remember to Review! it means a lot you guys are awesome and very motivational! Its greatly appreciated! **

**Until Next Time,**

**~Milli**

**P.S. If you haven't watched the "all out of love" outtake with Jensen and Jared and are looking for a good Laugh I highly recommend it! **


End file.
